Canterlot!
by BlamoFX
Summary: In a last ditch effort to save his planet. Flash Magnus attempts to stop the Tyrant Sombra in a rebellious and heroic move. However, even his efforts aren't enough to stop the powerful Space Tyrant. However, he has a vision just before his fate is sealed. A vision of the Saiyan who will continue what he started. To avenge their people. That Saiyan: Flash Sentry
1. Beginning

**Canterlot!**

_(Warning: This is a fan-based parody of Dragon Ball Z and My Little Pony Equestria Girls' Dragon Ball Z is the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama while My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. **This story does not reflect on the personal beliefs of the writer and is intended for entertainment purposes**. Please Support the Office Releases!)_

Space.

The black vacuum of the universe. In Space were many galaxies, but our story takes place in a milky way. Still vastly unexplored, it had many planets.

One planet, in particular, could be Planet Articho. Which was being threatened by mass genocide. On the planets were inhabitants known as the Saiyans. A vicious and malicious race of aliens

who loved to fight.

But their heritage could be the least of their concerns. Because right now they were being threatened by a Space Tyrant. The lord they'd been serving under for years.

Lord Sombra.

But there was one thing standing in there. Rather one person standing their way. A Sayian Warrior who went by the name Flash Magnus. A Man with Red Spiky Hair. What he wore was what every Sayaian wore, Sombra Force Battle armour. His specific armour

was all black. The only other thing he wore was a cloth-covered with blood on his forehead.

"SOMBRA!"

His battle cry could be heard outside of Sombra's Ship. A flat and round ship that had an opening on the top.

In the ship, sat the tyrannical lord. A man with dark pale brown skin and jet black hair. His pupils were bloody red and his face was emotionless. What he wore was a silver crown along with silver armour and a king's robe.

He watched as the only standing Saiyan, standing right in front of his ship demanded him to come out. He could care less about him, in fact, he'd be turned into nothing but space dust after what he was going to do to the planet.

But still, Magnus went on. "SOMBRA! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!"

Still, nothing. Sombra stayed quiet and rather nonchalant. It was at this moment, one of his top-ranked soldiers decided to speak up. He wore elite armour, a tad bit stronger than the regular Battle Armor most mid-class and low-class warriors wore. He also wore a helmet on his head, covering everything except his eyes.

"Sir, I think Magnus wants to see you."

Sombra rolled his eyes, "Oh really. What could've given you that implication?"

The soldier was taken back by that. Realizing he said something stupid, he straightened his back and tried to justify himself, "N-No sir. I didn't mean to sound stupid in your presence I-.

Sombra smirked a little, "There's no need to apologize. I know he's here. I'm just want to know if it'd be worth my time killing him separately or just letting him die with the rest of the planet."

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

Sombra went back and forth in his head. He didn't know which one would be more satisfying, killing what he considered a nuisance or just letting him die with the rest of the planet. He closed his eyes and gave it a few seconds of thought and then opened his eyes.

He looked back at the soldier, "Okay, open it."

Magnus stood there. His teeth clenched together and feeling more determined than ever. He was battle damaged. His armour was broken on some parts and him being covered in scratches and blood. Upon his arrival, he'd been through an intense beat down by one of Sombra's men. Along with that, there were multiple Sombra Soldiers in outer space, trying to fight Magnus off. But, to no avail.

But then, Flash Magnus's wishes would be granted. The ship in which Sombra was occupying opened from the top. There, the figure known as Lord Sombra began to rise from the hole. Sitting in a chair with a very grim look. Magnus grinned. Chuckling a little and scoffing at him, "It's about time you showed yourself. Coward!"

Sombra still, unamused. Instead of replying verbally, he merely raised his arm. Only holding his index finger up. Though Magnus couldn't see it, a small black ball that was translucent materialized right on top of Sombra's fingertip.

"For years we've served under you!" said Magnus, "We've done everything you've asked of us but instead you betray us and want to wipe us out of existence." Magnus charged up his right hand. A blue ball of energy materialized in it, glowing radiantly. "Well, I have some news for you. We ain't going down without a fight."

Sombra was the least bit moved by that. In fact, he found the speech to be very boring.

But Magnus wasted no time. He raised his arm and gave Sombra one last cry, "TAKE IT!" He threw his right arm in front of him and that blue ball of energy the size of his hand became a big violent beam heading right for Sombra.

That's when Sombra finally began to laugh maniacally. That small black ball he had created grew into a large and deadly shadow ball. Even blacker than space itself and charges around it. At that moment Magnus felt the energy of what Sombra had just created and his eyes widened. But then, matters got even worse. The beam he'd shot hit the Shadow ball and became engulfed in it.

"WHAT, NO WAY!?"

And that's when it happened. Sombra, while still laughing. Threw the Shadow ball right at Magnus, targeting for him, The Sombra Soldiers and the rest of Planet Articho. Not even having a care in the world for the Sombra Soldiers.

Magnus and everyone else who wasn't protected all became engulfed by the Shadow Ball, not being able to do anything. All are Magnus was able to see was just black, pure pitch black. Blacker than Space, as there were no stars for him to see. It was as if he was in a pit of nothingness.

But then suddenly, his eyes widened as he began to envision something. What appeared was a light inside the Shadow Ball. Within the light, he saw a silhouette of a figure materialize. Slowly that figure began to develop body definitions and became more of a clearer image. The figure had Blue Spiky hair and wore robes of black and white. Then another figure appeared standing right in front of the person. It was Lord Sombra.

The two were staring each other down from what Magnus saw.

But not for very long...

Because of only a few seconds later. One and the other lunged for each other.

That's when it all came together for Magnus. Who the mysterious person was and why he was lunging for Sombra.

He had seen him before already...

_"H-Him. This Boy, he's Saiyan no doubt about that. It'll be him to defeat Sombra, not me." _He slowly began to smile, seeing what the future of the Sayian's hold. _"Yes! I can feel it_, _he will do it. He will be the one to avenge us!"_

The Planet known as Articho was finally hit by Sombra's attack. The Attack engulfed the whole planet. Everything began to turn black on the planet. Vegetation, skies, lakes. Everything! Charges of Electricity began to surround the atmosphere of the planet and within the planet, its tectonic plates began to shake. It was mysterious, no one knew what was going on.

Then…

*BOOM!*

The Planet finally exploded. Sombra began laughing, even more, watching it all unfold right in front of him. "Wow! Spectacular, Amazing how Stupendous! What a show of fireworks." He was wheezing as he kept manically laughing. He'd finally done it, he'd finally extinct the race that'd been bugging him.

The Saiyan's were no more.


	2. Present

…_Cut it off!..._

_...Why? Wont it hurt the little guy?..._

…_We must do everything to hide to prevent him from becoming an ape, cut it off!..._

…_Why?! That'd be lying to him…._

…_You must understand! If we have to go through something like that again, it'll be the end of all of us!…_

…_But-…_

…_I know what we're doing is unethical but we must also ensure his safety and everyone' else's…._

…_Well…Fine, but just know that I think this is not the Equestria Way…_

* * *

**_2013: Modern Day; 14 Years After the Canterlot Tragedy_**

It was a normal morning in the Tech City of Canterlot. The hovering vehicles were driving under moderate traffic. Civilians were out and about. Whether it was for interacting with one and other, interacting with the environment of the city such as getting food or what not. Or working their jobs. Mostly going about their daily life.

So were the students of Canterlot's Lodestar Academy. One of the biggest schools in the city overall.

Most of the students were in school. As of course, they had no other place to be during the week. However, not all of them showed up to their respective class.

One in particular...

The teacher. One relatively on the younger side of the staff at Lodestar. Having blue hair with a few lighter streaks. Sporting a pretty casual clad of a collared long sleeve and dress pants. Was doing the attendance for his homeroom.

Class #9A

Calling out each of them by their last name. The students would respond accordingly.

"Sparkle?"

"Here."

"Skies?"

"Here."

"Shimmer?"

"Here."

"Sentry?"

...

"Sentry?!"

He looked up to one of the top rows of the class. Seeing an empty window side seat. He scowled, letting out a sigh. In usual cases, if the student wasn't here; the attendance would say so before hand. However, the particular student he called on. Wasn't _away_.

And needless to say. He knew where student in question was. He looked at the student he had previously called on. "Miss Shimmer? I Do you think you could go get Mr. Sentry?"

Sunset Shimmer. Readhead with gold streaks in her hair. She sported a clad of a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. A pale teal blouse, light washed ripped jeans and boots.

The model Ninth Grade student of Lodestar Academy.

She sighed. By now she might as well start keeping count because she had been at this since the beginning of the school year.

She arose for her seat. Nodding. "Yeah. I don't really mind."

* * *

The Troublemaking Punk as they called him in Canterlot. He had blue unkempt hair. The very distinct trait that made him so recognizable amongst the civilians.

He wore his usual clad: A black windbreaker over a white t-shirt. Moderately baggy jeans and blue sneakers.

It was a face that everyone in Canterlot was familiar with. And they _hated _it. Ever since the day he _arrived. _They loathed the Troublemaking Punk. The rebellious teen who played by no one's rules but his own.

And they knew something. They had a reason to hate him. And only they and them alone knew it. They knew something that he _didn't. _

Who he was...

_His **Secret**_

But it didn't matter. Because nonetheless, he displayed the same dismay for everyone else in Canterlot City. For how they treated him, only drove him farther and farther to being a rebel punk. To be known as the **_nuisance_** across Canterlot City.

He was, Flash Sentry...

Sunset marched up the stairs. With a very annoyed expression on her face. _"Everyday with this guy!"_

She managed to make it to the top floor. And wouldn't you know it. The door leading the roof was wide opened. Only adding a little more fuel to the fire. She knew what this meant.

Walking down the hallway leading to the door. She walked the moderate distance to emerge from the building. Standing on the roof.

There, she saw Flash Sentry. Sitting against the wall of the roof deck. Eating a bag of chips.

That made Sunset scowl. She curled her lip before opening mouth to speak. "You know. The whole point of school is to go to _class_ and learn. Not sit and goof off." She waited for a response. However, she didn't get an answer at all. Not even as much of a grunt to acknowledge her. The only thing she got was the crunch of the chip. That made Sunset grumble in anger. Gritting teeth. Prompting her to raise her voice. "Hey! I know for a fact you're not deaf!"

It was there that Flash decided to respond. Keeping his eyes fixated on the snack he was munching on. Letting out a sigh before replying to her. "Leave me alone. Can't you have to be a Goody Two Shoes somewhere else."

"Don't be a doofus!" She bellowed. "Mr. Armor want's you to come to class and he sent me to go get you!"

Flash couldn't help but smirk to that statement. Letting out a chuckle. "And you cared to do it." Finally looking away from his bag of chips. He gave her somewhat of a cynical smile. "Man, you are a G_oody Two Shoes_."

Sunset was becoming more and more irritating. Folding her arms. She looked away for a moment before promptly making a 'hmph' noise. "You know. Maybe if you'd stop being such a jerk all the time and actually tried. Maybe you'd get somewhere." She didn't get a response though. Instead, like the first time. She was given the silent treatment. She grumbled even more. Before opening both eyes to look and bellow at him. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME SENTRY!?"

But then she widened her eyes. Dropping her shoulders as well. As she was yelling at a blank wall instead of her intended target.

Instead Flash was standing behind her. With an eyebrow arched and eyes a little wider. His hand was placed under his chin, stroking it. Staring intently at Sunset's butt. Commenting about it rather nonchalantly "Man, for a Goody Two Shoes. I gotta say you're packin' a lot."

And that finally set Sunset over the edge. Her face went redder than her hair. Her eyes were the definition of _fury_.

Without hesitation. She turned around. Clenching her fist and shouting at Flash at the top of her lungs. Before finally thrusting her fist into his face. "YOU PERVERTED **JERK!**"

* * *

Sunset held both the collar of his windbreaker and shirt together. Dragging him into the class. With an intense blush on her face. Still very much disgruntled.

As For Flash. His face was stained with a black eye. As he was rubbing it and wincing a little.

Sunset entered the classroom. Letting go of him as she marched back to her desk. "I got him."

Shining Armor watched as Sunset walked up the steps to her row of desks. Plopping down. He saw her put and cross her arms. With the blush on her face still very much there.

He sighed. Glancing at the poor soul. He easily spotted Flash's black eye. "Uh...Mr. Sentry. Good Morning? Do you...possibly need ice?"

Flash felt the sting in his eye. Making him wince. But he managed to roll his eyes to the best of his ability. "I'm fine."

"So. Is there a reason why for you're tardiness." Asked Mr. Armor.

Flash shrugged. "Well I got hungry. Can you blame me?"

Shining Armor scowled. Closing his eyes. He pinched the bridges of his nose with his thumb and index. Letting out another sigh. He'd been told that Flash was a little bit of a troublemaker from the Junior Academy before he'd arrive. But, He'd manage to keep his cool with the teen. But even so, he didn't know how to deal with Flash's incompetence.

He knew what he was about to do would make everyone in the class whine and groan. But, he needed to teach Flash a lesson somehow. "Alright everyone." He said. "Line up on the stairs. Were doing a quick Ki Drill." And just like he'd imagine. Everyone began to whine. Moaning and groaning upon the order. And well, Shining was already a little fed up with Flash. So hearing all that only made him sterner. "Alright! Everybody settle down! I'm doing this for your sake's not mine. Now do it!"

And as they were told. They all got in line on the stairs. Flash included. Facing the Ki-Proof board they would usually practice on.

Everyone all glared at him. If he was behind him they'd turn their heads to shoot him dirty looks. And if they were behind him they'd do their best to get a glimpse of his figure while still keeping their ground.

But Flash. He was more or less unphased. As he didn't really care. He'd been scorned his whole life and this wasn't any different.

Rainbow Dash was one of the students that stood behind him. She was one of the athletes of Lodestar. Being most recognized by her Rainbow Locks. While wearing a clad of athletic wear. Matching track jacket and pants. While wearing socks and slides.

She decided to express her dismay at him. As she wasn't happy with situation Flash threw them all in. "Nice going Flash! Because of you now we have to do _this_ and hold off on flying."

As she said that. Flash had used his hand to mimic a mouth. Before he turned his head to sneer at her. "You wanna fly? Go jump off a _cliff_. That'll give you some airtime."

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth as she could feel herself clench her right fist. Ready to continue what Sunset started. "OH YOU ARE SO-"

However, it was there that another girl stopped Rainbow Dash. She wore a beige Stetson hat over her long blonde hair. Having across her cheeks. She wore a clad of a flannel, jeans and boots. She was Applejack.

Applejack stopped her. Placing her hand on her friends shoulder. Consoling Rainbow Dash on the matter. "Dash just let him be." She then prompted to glare at Flash. "Don't let him get to ya."

Flash saw that whole interaction. Along with the glares that two gave him. And again, he rolled his eyes to the best of his ability. Still feeling the sting of his black eye. Before turning around.

In the front of the line. Was Shining's Sister. Twilight Sparkle. She had long purple hair that she'd either let it run free or put into a pony tail. Black brimmed glasses. While wearing a striped polo over a skirt.

She was another example of a model student. As she was the most smartest out of the whole class. Getting close to, or if not perfects on everything.

She stepped up to the plate so to speak. Prompting Shining Armor to move out of the way. Clipboard in hand, he checked her name off. Gesturing her to go. "Okay Sis! Let's see how you're doing huh?"

She glanced at him. Smiling and nodding. Before turning to the board itself. She focused all her latent energy into the palm of her hands. Narrowing her eyes on the board.

It was there that a glowing yellow ball of nothing but pure energy appeared. Charging up into her hand.

She gritted her teeth. Before letting out a cry and firing the Ki ball towards the board.

The Ball of energy crashed into the surface of the board. Leaving a scratch mark. That being a good sign.

Shining was nodding his head. Smirking at that. He gave her a thumbs up. Before calling onto the next student. "Next!"

* * *

The majority of the class all went, all showing great progress. But now it was Flash's turn.

And up until this point. Flash's performance had been less than sub-par. Shining Armor surely wasn't impressed with it. It was because Flash showed no effort at all. Mainly in due that Flash didn't care very much about school.

Anytime Flash fired a ball of energy. It was either so weak that it would dematerialize mid air or not even charge up at all. And well, Shining Armor saw through that. It was just Flash trying to get out of things and it was him who was suffering more than Shining was as seen through his grades.

But nonetheless. He still had hope for him as he did with all his students. As Shining wasn't the type to give up on anyone.

"Alright Sentry. Let's see how you've been doing."

Flash walked up. Smirking a little as well. He was a little excited this time. But not for the reasons one would think.

He did exactly what the other students had done. Stick his arm out, focus all his Ki into the palm of his hand and let it concentrate and charge up into a ball of energy.

And well it did.

The color of each student's Ki varied. Well, it was narrowed down to two colors. Blue and yellow. Either was normal.

As for Flash? He managed to charge up a Cyan Blue Ki Ball. Letting it glow in all it's glory. A rather promising sign. And it certainly caught Shining Armor's attention.

_"Okay. The Presentation seems good!"_

Flash's smirk grew a little wider. _"This is gonna be good."_

Before he promptly let out a cry. Firing the Ki Ball towards the board.

But, the board would not end up being it's destinati-

***BOOM!***

It exploded in other words. Right in mid-air. The Ki Ball exploded. Letting out a bang sound that closely resembled fireworks. Loud enough that is startled everyone, teacher included.

Making Shining yelp as he accidentally dropped the clipboard.

But Flash meanwhile...

"PFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god!" He found it to be the most funniest thing ever. As he had broke down laughing after the stunt. "Oh Man you guys should see the looks on your _faces_! This is just priceless."

And if that wasn't what finally broke Shining Armor.

He gritted his teeth. Clenching his own fists he finally snapped at Flash. Shouting at the top of his lings. "SENTRY! **GODDAMMIT!" **

Though he had a black eye. He mange to widen them upon hearing that. Turning his head to glance at the teacher. He couldn't help but grin a little to that. Chuckling at the scene of Shining Armor looking angrier than ever. Pointing it out. "Man, you look li-"

"YOU COULD'VE HURT SOMEONE!" Shining interjected. Making Flash's grin vanish into more of a surprised expression. Not a smirk in sight. However, Shining went on. "YOU LITTERALLY HAVE ONE JOB TO DO AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!?" He promptly pinched the bridges of his nose again. "Argh! Just-Go! Go back to your seat! I'll deal with you after class!"

Everyone was silent. Not once in their life had they seen their rather upbeat and calm teacher go off like that.

But then again, who else but Sentry to be the one to cause it. Especially given his reputation.

* * *

The day had went by as per usual. But, Flash's day wasn't over just yet.

Shining Armor sat at his desk. Watching as Flash scrub and wipe the surface of each and every desk. Manually. With rubber gloves on and sponge in one hand while a towel in the other.

"Listen kid!" He said sternly. "You're not leaving until you've scrubbed each and _every_ desk. Got it?"

Flash gritted his teeth. At this point, he didn't even care anymore. Glaring at his teacher. He shouted at him without hesitation. "OH WHATEVER! It's not like anyone's at home waiting for me!"

Shining Armor widened his eyes at that. Raising his shoulders upon getting that throwed on him. He'd never heard anything more darker than what Flash had just uttered. And honestly, that put a slight lump in his throat. _"Ouch..." _He watched as Flash turned around to to just get his punishment over with.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor was stroking his chin. In deep thought. Thinking about his approach that morning. _"Was I too harsh? Wait, NO! He brought that onto himself. He should know that's not acceptable...__"_ He frowned though, As he kept thinking. _"But even so, I don't really know what goes on with him outside of school."_ He gave Flash another glance. Now feeling a little bad about how he approached _things_.

Was Flash a little impulsive sometimes. Yes. But, he cared about him. In fact, out of everyone in the whole city. He was one of the few to actually care about the teen.

He sighed. Still much in deep thought. He had an idea pop up in his head. _"I wonder what she's up to..."_

He promptly pulled out his phone. Deciding to text his wife:

_Hey_

_Hey what's up?_

_So. Are you still planning that night out with you're friends?_

_Yeah._

_Why? Did something happen?_

_No._

_I just have to do some marking tonight. I'm kinda gonna be held up for a bit._

_Don't overwork yourself Shiny!_

_Luv U !_

Shining couldn't help but grin at the last two texts left by her. Before exchanging the same text:

_Luv U too!_

Letting out a relaxed sigh. He put his phone away. Glancing back at Flash. He watched him move onto the next desk of the first row. His head down with a clear scowl to his face.

He cleared his throat. Once more speaking to the teen. Being a little more calm in his approach. "Flash."

Flash however didn't respond with the same calmness. Gritting his teeth, he craned his head to glare at Shining Armor again. Yelling at him as a response. "WHAT?"

Shining kept his composure though. Being relatively unphased by that. Though he diverted his eyes from Flash, to think of something. "If you manage to pick up the pace and finish this. I'll...buy you food as a reward..."

He looked back at Flash. Whose expression had changed instantly. From angry to a little surprised. Speechless, it was the first time he'd ever seen that out of Flash.

He could see his eyes light up. Before he grew the widest grin he'd ever seen out of him.

"AW HELL YEAH!" Flash exclaimed. "Talk about looking forward something, BET!"

Shining couldn't help but chuckle to that. Smirking at the scene.

* * *

StarGrove was a popular joint in Canterlot City. Where most people would choose as a hangout place to eat at. Flash and Shining Armor were no different in this case.

The two both sat at a table. Munching on the food they had ordered. Well, _"Munching"_ was an understatement for Flash.

He was an absolute _pig_. He was clearing through everything that they had ordered at records pace. Going through three boxes of fries, two drinks, burgers. The list could go on."

And Shining. He watched with a shocked expression. With his eyes widened and his jaw hanging. Having not even taken a bite out of the pizza he'd order _"Wow...he really likes to eat..."_

He sighed though. He needed to bring up that stunt that Flash had pulled. Even if he knew that it would be to his dismay. "Sentry..." Flash was just about to sink his teeth into another burger. However upon hearing his teacher call his last name. It prompted him to look up at the teacher. And with that, Shining continued. "Come on man. You can't just do that and think it's okay. I mean someone could've gotten hurt and-and both you and me could've gotten in trouble-"

"Alright I get the picture." Flash looked back at his burger. He mumbled in a disgruntled tone. "Alright I'm sorry..."

Shining let out a heavy sigh to that. This just made things harder "Look it's not that it wasn't..._impressive_. But as your teacher I have to make sure you follow School curriculum. Alright? I mean if you buckle down and participate, I think you could be capable of doing great things in the future and be an extraordinarily student."

Flash lowered his eyebrows a little. He didn't like this type of conversation. It was practically just a guilt trip. He prompted to look away from the teacher.

However that just lead to thing being worse.

Because instead, he saw all the civilians including the cashiers of the joint. Give him glares and scowls. Any dirty look they could to the Saiyan.

And that made Flash grow a scowl of his own. As he sunk his fingers into his sandwich out of anger. Letting some the sauce seep out because of it.

Shining noticed. Doing the same, he quickly caught on what they were doing. He again sighed. Pinching the bridges of his nose. It was mystery to him on why no one liked Flash. It was never really made clear to him on what was up. But nonetheless he knew the public perception on the teen.

"Look...I know that things are-_have been. _Have been kind of rough and-"

"Everyone hates me?"

Shining Armor's eyes widened. The answer was right, but the blunt way it was just blurted out kind of caught him off guard. Seeing Flash's blank expression as he had said that.

"Wha-No...Come on that's not all true..."

Flash sighed. As he bit hard on his sandwich. Speaking with a full mouth. In a dull tone. "I'm not _stupid_ you know. Everyone hates me for just being here. The school hates me. Everyone in this dumb city hates. Even the worst of the worst are more liked than me." He set his food down on the table entirely continuing. Getting a little more riled up with anger "I don't know what you want me to say? If you want more proof: I've been thrown down by adults, hated since I was a little kid and get dirty looks. I can't even make a friend _here_."

Shining Armor frowned. Now he just made things worse. "Look Flash...I didn't mean to get you all worked up."

Flash picked up his burger. Going back to what he did best. Responding in the same dull and emotionless tone as he did before. "It's fine Mr. Armor...I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Shining nodded understandingly. Deciding to leave it at that. "Alright..."

* * *

Eventually their time at the food joint was said and done. And both had went their separate ways.

This was the hardest part for Flash. To walk home when everyone in the city was out. It didn't help that everyone glared or looked at him with uncertainty. The only time he'd get lucky was if someone just walked past him and didn't acknowledge him. Because at least that way he didn't have to get those _stares_. The ones he'd always gotten as a kid.

_Hey **Piss off** will ya!_

_No way, go find someone else to bother you **pest!**_

_Don't even **talk** to him! He just wants **attention**_

_Hey keep your distance. No telling what that **brat** will do!_

Those were words Flash had to live to hear. The ones he felt haunt him for his whole life. Just reminding him that virtually no one liked him at all.

He lowered his head. Scowling a little more. He clenched his fists and kept walking towards his home. A lonely little apartment room in a complex. Not far from the school.

However, his straight forward plan would be compromised.

Suddenly. In the distance. He heard what sounded like a child screaming and crying for his life. Catching him off guard. Prompting him to crane his neck and look forward.

It was a boy. One significantly younger than Flash. Running right towards his path. It made Flash arch his eyes. _"What the hell..."_

He didn't really have anything better to do. So, he decided to throw himself in the situation and simply ask the kid why he was screaming at 7 at night.

Kneeling down. He began waiting for the boy. Promptly counting from 1 as he did.

He had gotten to three. Because as he had gotten to the number. The boy was about to run right past him. And Flash used the moment to snatch him by the collar. Stopping him from running to question him.

"Ahh!" The boy cried. "Don't hurt me."

Flash kept his confused expression. "What? What are you even talking about? I don't even know _you_." He let the kid go. Standing up straight. The 5'11 teen looking down at the child. "What are you even screaming about?"

The kid pointed forward. Prompting Flash to turn his head. Seeing three kids who looked a little bigger than him. He sobbed a little as he was scared out of his mind. "Those guys are trying to hurt me..."

Flash, couldn't help but smirk a little. Mainly in due because they didn't look any bigger to him than the kid he was talking to looked. _"Well this should be fun." _

Flash could hear them sneering loudly in the distance. Each of them saying their own mocking remark.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"DID YOU GO CRYING TO YOUR MAMA?"

It was clear that three had one intended target. However, what they didn't anticipate for was to run right up to Flash. Though didn't know at first of who it was. They could see the tall silhouette of Flash. Prompting one of the bullies to bellow.

"Aww! Look he got his mommy!"

However as they got closer and closer. They could slowly make out the features of Flash's face.

And wouldn't you believe it. All three widened their eyes in shock of who it was. Recognizing the teen's face.

The stopped in their tracks, though they had stopped right in front of Flash. Who was leaned up against a wall, folding his arms. Seeing the rather, sinister smirk on his face.

He leaned forward. Speaking so grimly it did more than just spook them out. "Do I look like his _mommy_?"

They booked it needless to say. Partly in due because of Flash's grim tone and evil smirk. But also because they had been told of the Saiyan tragedy that had taken place fourteen years prior to this moment. They all screamed, running the other way.

That astonished the boy quite a bit. As his face lit up and he began laughing out of joy. "Wow, thanks mister!"

Flash was just about to respond to the kid's gratitude.

But he lost the chance too...

Because suddenly, a woman came out of one of the stores behind the two. Looking to be in her forties. She had a worried expression on her face. "Kai! Kai where did you run off too?!" She turned her head to find him. However pretty quickly she spotted him. Her face lit up. As she felt relieved that he didn't get lost or worst. "Oh Kai! You're okay!" She lunged for him. Wrapping her arms around her child. "Oh Kai I was so worried! Don't run off like that!"

She had noticed the pair of feet standing behind the two. She assumed it was just an adult who had found her child. So she knew who to give her gratitude too. Prompting to look up at him.

Only to be horrified out of her mind.

She widened her eyes. "YOU!" She pulled her child away from Flash. Looking back at her son. "KAI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HIM! YOU KNOW NOT TO APPROACH DANGEROUS PEOPLE!"

And if that wasn't what broke Flash's breaking point. "Dangerous People. DANGEROUS PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE!" He barked. "I JUST SAVED YOUR KID! A _**THANK YOU**_ WOULD BE A LITTLE MORE APPROPRIATE LADY!"

She however didn't care for any of his words, instead commenting about him screaming. "Ugh! How indecent of you. Yelling like an animal in front of my boy! Just _**get out of here**_ you!"

"OH WELL MAYBE I WILL!" He turned around. Being more infuriated than ever. _"Whatever. Who needs their gratitude. That's the last time I help someone out!_


	3. Arc 1: Encounter

After the incident, Flash decided to go cool his head. Standing at a bridge that looked over a river and divided the city to the forest. He stared at the river, it felt soothing watching the moonlight make the river glisten.

*BOOM!*

His train of thought was completely shattered after hearing an explosion in the distance. Looking into the distance he saw a cloud of smoke at the forest.

"What the hell."

Seeing that no one else was around he began to run off towards the forest to investigate.

* * *

Flash had run for a while, trying to find out what'd happen. He finally stopped running, seeing pieces of debris on the ground. Seeing brunt bark everywhere and the smell the smoke becoming more prominent. He knew he was close.

Kneeling down, he went to pick up one of the pieces of bark. However as he touched he moved his hand away due to how hot it was.

"Gah. Dammit."

He raised his head and looked forward. Getting back up he slowly kept walking to avoid making any noise. He felt skeptical. Skeptical of what was coming up.

Then, as he was walking. He tripped on a twig and fell face first onto the ground. Getting a face full of dirt. He winced, letting out a groan and a muffled scowl. "WELL AT LEAST I KNOW ANOTHER PLACE THAT DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

He raised his head spit out some dirt in his mouth. Looking forward his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to see what was in front of him. His breath quivered at the sight of a huge crater.

He got to his feet slowly, very vigilant of his surroundings. He slowly crept up to get a better look at what was actually down there. Getting closer and closer. He could make out what seemed like a strange looking ship, the size of an elephant. It was hard to make out anything, all's else he could see of the ship were spikes on the top of it.

His eyes widened at the sight, not knowing what was going on.

"Wh-What is that? It's unlike any thing I've ever seen before."

But as he was about to try and enter the crater. He heard gas expelling from it and could see the door to the spaceship lowering. In other words, open.

He freaked. Running in the other direction and hiding behind a tree not too far from the site. As he did, he began hearing thunder. Following that were the sounds of raindrops.

As the ship's door was opening, a white light coming from the ship's interior radiated around the area. Enough for Flash to see it. He looked around, he could see another tree around which was even closer to the crater. He took the chance, wanting to see what was going on over there.

Three figures exited the ship. One was short, very short in fact. The other was slender and looked more average height but had very odd and unkept long hair. But the one in the middle, the one in the middle was the one to catch even Flash's attention as he peaked out behind the tree, trying to make out the figures.

The one in the middle, was big. Freakishly big with a huge muscular frame and two big horns.

"So, this is it?" said the Slender one, with a female voice and sounding very uninterested. "This is the planet you were on about?"

"Well you seem pretty enthusiastic." said The big one in a male voice.

"Come on guys." The small one persisted, "We gotta stay focused on the mission at hand. After that we can leave and never come back. Okay Chrysalis?"

Chrysalis, the name of the slender one sighed. "Yeah whatever."

Flash meanwhile grit his teeth, _"Chrysalis huh? Wow that name sounds eerie__. Wait they said something about a mission?" _As Flash was thinking however, he accidentally stepped on a twig.

*SNAP!*

Flash's eyes widened knowing that he blew his cover. _"SHIT!"_

All three heard the twig snap. Prompting Chrysalis to demand who did it, "HEY! IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE?" Her silhouette looked around the area. That was when she sensed a life force coming from the tree where Flash was hiding at. "COME OUT OF THERE I CAN SENSE YOU!"

Flash was even more freaked out as he knew that he was fucked.

Meanwhile the small one in her innocent voice tried to dilute Chrysalis's attention from the tree, "It was probably just an animal or something. Come on let's go."

However Chrysalis wasn't having any of that, "Sorry Cozy Glow but whatever I'm sensing is no animal." She raised her arm out and charged up a black engery ball with green sparks around it.

Flash could almost feel the energy coming off of the energy. He grimaced, wincing out of pure shock. _"Oh my god!"_

Chrysalis grit her teeth, "OKAY! I'M GIVING YOU TO 3 TO COME OUT!"

Flash, mentally was freaking out. Somehow, a horrible night had turned into a crazy one. He did his best to furrow his eyebrows. He had two options. He could try and defend himself. But he wanted to live to elderly hood. The other one was run, but they'd probably hear him so that wouldn't be of much luck either.

"1!"

"2!"

Chrysalis was waiting and waiting. Flash still wouldn't show himself. Her eyes narrowed and her voice went completely grim.

"3."

As she fired her energy ball. Flash jumped out of the tree and fired the same blast that he did from school. This time putting everything he had into it. He let out a cry, firing the blue explosive ki ball out of his hand.

Both Chrysalis and Cozy Glow widened their eyes a little. Being caught by surprise, meanwhile.

Upon both blasts hitting each other. A huge explosion occurred, sending Flash back and into a tree and knocking him out cold. Chrysalis slowly began to walk out of the crater. Charging her hand up with even more energy. Ready to finish the job. Upon walking out, her features became more visible. She had seaweed dark green hair, eyes and lips. Her skin was jet gray and she wore a green, very odd looking dress. With holes at the bottom of it.

She grinned raising her arm up as she got closer and closer to they boy. "This ought a put you to sleep."

But suddenly, out of the blue. A hooded figure came out of nowhere. Catching Chrysalis off guard. He put both his hands near the center of his face. Spreading his fingers out he screamed.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding white light radiated the area. Blinding all three and stopping Chrysalis from putting Flash to sleep.

Speaking of which. The Hooded figure fixated his attention to Flash. He quickly grabbed Flash and held him over his shoulder. Quickly taking off by flying.

Once the three all gained their eyesight back. Neither, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow or the Leader of The Group could sense Flash or the hooded figure. Chrysialis grit her teeth in anger as she nearly had him for a second. Wanting to go out and search for Flash.

"DAMMIT! HE GOT AWAY!" She charged up and was also ready to take off and fly as well.

But that's when she was stopped by the male in the group.

"Chrysalis."

She turned around and exchanged a snarl at him, "WHAT? WHAT IS IT TIREK?!"

"Don't waste your time. We have more pressing matters to intend to."

She grimaced. Calming down her energy she let out an angered grunt.

"Fine. I'll leave it."


	4. Arc 1: Aerial Lesson

_...Hey!..._

_...Wake up!..._

Flash was lying down in a make shift bed. Around his head was medical tape His eyes slowly crackled opened. Upon waking up, he felt pain in the back of his head. He grinded his teeth and clutched his head. Groaning.

"Aw Man. My head!"

As his vision was slowly focusing. He saw a man. He looked to be in his 50's. Having short spiky grey hair and a stubble. He rose his eyebrow to the scene.

"And who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled.

"Well that certainly is a warm thank you if I've heard one before."

The man rose to his feet and nodded. "Name's Striker kid. And you are."

Flash winced, slowly sitting up straight and letting out a sigh. "Sentry. Flash Sentry."

"Well nice to meet ya Flash."

Flash, looked around the area. Looking at the room he was in, he could tell he was in a rather small home. Way too his right he saw a fridge, stove and bunch of cabinets. To his left, he saw a couch and a television. "Where...am I?"

Striker smiled. "This here is my home. It ain't too fancy but it is what it is and I'm contempt with that."

Flash took a moment to recuperate everything that was going on. But, realizing the events from before his eyes widened. He quickly staggered to his feet. Only to feel pain go down his spine. Immediately sending him back down into sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I'd hold off on sudden movements for a couple more hours kid. From the way you slammed into that tree. I'm surprised that your whole back survived without a crack. Your forehead however was pretty bloody though. I had to disinfect it and put some tape around it."

Flash felt his forehead. Feeling the tape. "Uh thanks. Wait...speaking of which. Why am I here right now?"

"Well I feel like that'd be pretty self-explanatory" Said Striker, "I was in the area to get some fire wood when suddenly I heard an explosion in the distance. So I decided to go check it out. By the time I got there, I saw you and some other person fire energy at each other. It must've been pretty combustible because it caused another explosion and I saw both you get sent back. And well, you kinda crashed into a tree and fell unconscious. You were about to killed by the other person so I intervened and took you back here."

"Well that explains that."

Striker went over to his sink. Grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He went back over to Flash and handed him the glass. "So uh, you wanna explain what all of that was actually about?"

Flash took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look, what I'm about to say might make me sound crazy, but...I think those were aliens."

Striker rose his eyebrow. "Aliens."

Flash let out a deep sigh. "Look I know what I'm saying sounds strange but...I'm serious. There was a weird space ship an-and three weird looking...strangers!"

Striker sighed. Getting up. "Than that makes the two of us."

"What?"

He folded his arm and looked at Flash. "Well good news for you, I believe you. I was there, I just wasn't sure. Bad news for us, the last time something like this happened. A whole city was somewhat decimated."

Flash jerked his head up quickly. Arching his eyebrow. "What?"

"Look kid. About, fourteen-fifteenish years ago. Canterlot City was hit with one of the worst disasters in it's history. The city was almost destroyed had it not been for the sacrifices of many. ."

Flash's eyes widened. "Canterlot City."

"By that reaction, I suppose you're from the area?"

Flash nodded. "Ye-Yeah. But what happened at Canterlot City? I've never even heard of any disaster hitting the city before."

Striker grimaced and sighed. "Look I don't remember much about it because I've ended supressing most of that memory. What I do remember was the fact that there was these four aliens who called themselves...Saiyans, Saiyajins I don't even remember. The point is they ended up decimating most of the city. In-turn, we all agreed to never talk about it again so we can avoid those horrible memories. And judging by what we just witnessed out there. I think there might be a new threat on our hands."

Flash gritted his teeth and looked down. He clenched his fist. He felt that it was his fault for not being able to stop them. Ignoring his aching back, he staggered to his feet. Much to Striker's surprise. "I-I have to stop them!"

Striker rose an eyebrow, before slapping some sense in Flash. "Hey I'd hate to doubt your intentions but just because you were the first one to see them doesn't exactly mean it's your duty to stop them."

Flash shook his head. "If-If I'd just stood my ground..."

Striker narrowed his eyes on Flash. Walking up towards the kid. He gently placed his hand over Flash's forehead and closed his eyes. He began sensing Flash's energy. In just about a few seconds he abruptly opened his eye. "Somehow, You're stronger from before. But even so you'd still be no match against...whoever and whatever those guys were."

"But-"

"If you go out there at the state you are at now, you'll be killed." Striker interjected, "End of discussion."

Flash looked down. Clenching his teeth. Though despite the fact Striker just said end of discussion, he had more to say.

"But, that's not to say you have no potential."

Flash looked up at Striker, widening his eyes. "What?"

Striker put his hand on Flash's shoulder. "Kid. I see something in you. I think if you put a lot work into fighting, you could end up being a decent fighter."

A small smirk crept on Flash's face. "Hey thank-"

"But, I'm also inclined to believe that you don't do any of that and instead spend your days goofing off or something instead of going to school and honing your skills."

Flash was a bit taken back by the claim. Prompting him to ask. "How could you possibly know I go to sch-"

"You're wearing the Canterlot Academy Freshman bracelet around you wrist. Trust me kid you're not the only one who's been to that school. And believe me, before you go any further. I can just tell that your not the type to take academy combat training seriously. Like you blow off class or something."

Flash was speechless. He didn't even know what to say after that sentence. Striker wasn't wrong about him, but damn did it feel weird to him. Somebody he'd only know for approximately a few minutes already knew what he was like.

Striker let out a small chuckle. "Look kid you're also not the only one to be a complete f-wad. But that's besides the point. I'm gonna offer you an opportunity you'll never regret."

Flash raised an eyebrow. Gesturing for Striker to go on.

"If you want to go against these guys, whoever they are. Than you're gonna need more serious training. That is why I'll take you under my wing and make you my pupil. But, in return. You need to start buckling down at the academy and not blow off class."

"So, you're saying if I'm a good samaritan, you'll train me?"

Striker sighed. "Look, I know judging by your tone you probably think I'm just being an old fart or something. But trust me kid, The Academy is a place where they teach you basic combat training."

Flash, had heard a lot of this talk before. Those speeches about why the Academy is such a great place to learn. He rolled his eyes with a scowl. "If I had a nickel."

"So...are you in or out?" Striker asked, "And I'm only gonna offer this one time."

Flash curled his lip. Folding his arms he was trying his best to swallow his ego. He wanted to stop Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and Tirek. But it actually mean he'd have to go to the one place he basically loathed the most.

Flash huffed. "Fine, I'm in."

Striker chuckled "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Flash briefly sat down for a moment, "So now what?"

Striker started for the door. Slightly opening it he saw the Sun was already up and the sky was as blue as ever. He looked back into his shack. Guiding his eyes to the clock inside, he saw it was approximately 9:04.

"Hey kid what day was it yesterday?"

"Thursday."

"Well then it's a 9:04 Friday morning. So I'm guessing you need to get to school."

Flash's eyes widened in an instance. "**9:04**"

Striker let out a small chuckle. "What? You're acting like it's the end of the world or something."

Flash went straight back onto his feet. Wincing a little but still somewhat freaking out. "YEA, CLASSES START AT 9:15. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M AT RIGHT NOW!"

"Wow, first day of this offer and you're already screwing it up."

Flash grit his teeth, not in the mood to return the sarcastic tone. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I'D BE OUT FOR 12 er 13 HOURS, HUH?!"

Striker let out a moderate laugh. "Kay, Kay calm down kid. First of all, you're not too far from Canterlot City, you're in the middle of the woods. Just go fly over there. Problem solved."

Flash's eyes widened. He somewhat blushed, glancing to the ground. Not saying a word. Striker read through the lines. He made a a few snickers.

"Oh my god you can't fly can you?"

Flash snapped in response. "Okay look old timer maybe things are bit different from the 'good ol' days'!"

"Okay calm your horses kid. I'm still old enough to be some kid's dad. And besides you have Energy Control, right?"

Flash curled his lip. Calming down and nodding in response.

Striker smirked. "Than consider this your first lesson under my wing. I'll teach you how to fly in under five minutes. If it works out and your patient. Then You should be on your mary way to school."

Flash sighed, "Fine, Let's get this over with."

* * *

Flash and Striker were outside of his wooden shack. Striker stood in front of Flash, ready to demonstrate what he had to do.

"Okay, flying is just a means of energy manipulation. There's three concepts about it. Takeoff, Moving and Landing." Striker squatted down, bending his elbows and clutching his fists. "So, in takeoff. Make sure to charge it up a little and then slowly let it rise" A glowing aura began to radiate around his body. "Now, this next part requires your legs. In order to fully levitate, you need to straighten your legs out quickly, almost like your launching your self." Striker did just that. Stretching his legs and practically launching himself into the air.

Flash watched in amazement as Striker had managed to get himself off the ground and get a few feet into the sky. Just enough for him to still be able to hear him.

Striker waived at Flash, "Okay kid! You try!"

Flash narrowed his eyes to the ground. Closing his eyes and prepping to do exactly what Striker had just demonstrated.

_"Okay Sentry you can do this. Charge up a little, let it rise and launch. It's not so complicated!"_

Flash got into the same stance as Striker, squatted and elbows bent. Charging his energy. Opening his eyes, a huge grin crept on his face he straightened his knees and took. But... not as gracefully so to speak.

"Woa-AHHHHHH!"

Flash practically blasted off like a speeding rocket. Not being able stop. Striker quickly noticed and zoomed for him. Grabbing him by the by collar.

"Hey, HEY! I need you to calm down. I need you to calm down."

Flash meanwhile was hyperventilating. Not even acknowledging what Striker had just advised. "HOLY SHIT! WHY, WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!?"

Striker, still patient. Kept persisting. "Flash-FLASH! Just calm...down. Calm...Down."

Striker kept persisting. Getting Flash to slowly breath in and breath out and getting him to finally calm down. Both himself and the energy radiating off of him.

"Okay...Okay. I think it stopped"

Striker sighed. Letting go of Flash. "Well it seems you got a bit ahead of yourself there. But you should be alright for soaring and landing. Those are easy parts."

Flash, was now a bit hesitant to keep going. "Uhh, I'm honestly not sure about this anymore."

Striker chuckled, "Well were already kind of up in the air. That and if you keep a calm mind then this whole thing will be a breeze."

Flash sighed. Gesturing for Striker to continue.

"Okay kid, so. when it comes to moving. Just know where you want to go. Just manipulate your energy. But instead of going up, think about go forward."

This time, Striker didn't charge up any more energy. Leaning forward he began to move forward with grace. Flash, though still a bit shaken up, watched in awe.

Striker called out to him, "Come on kid! We don't have all day."

Flash snapped back into reality. However, after what'd just happened. He was a bit hesitant to try and actually glide forward. Striker noticed it from slightly a far. Still calling out to Flash.

"Just think of it as riding a bike. It wont be freighting unless you try it!"

Flash let those words sink in in his head. He knew he had to do it eventually as he was on a time crunch. So he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Doing his best to not get overly excited. He slowly leaned forward and thought about moving forward.

Slowly but surely. Flash was willing himself forward in the air. Slowly opening his eyes slowly. His jaw slowly dropped as he was actually moving mid-air. Flying.

Striker smirked, letting Flash slowly catch up. "See kid, your a natural. Now, let's teach you to go faster." Striker looked the other way, where he could see Canterlot City from a far. Him and Flash slowly began gliding towards the area. "So, just keep leaning forwards as your moving. You slowly begin to pick up speed."

Flash did so, watching Striker lean forward and move even faster. Flash, now with some of his confidence restored, leaned forward. Feeling himself go even faster and slowly feeling wind blow through his face and hair. Again, that same grin from before was forming on his face.

The two began to fly faster and faster. Almost as if they were racing towards Canterlot City, which essentially. They were.

"See kid now you're picking up the pace. Which means I can finally end this lesson off with teaching you how to stop and land."

"Oh yeah, how?" Asked Flash.

"Well all's you want to do is practically will yourself to stand up straight using you energy. Just cross your forearms into an X and fold your legs ."

Striker did just that. Crossing his arms into an X and folding his legs. As he did so, he came to an abrupt stop and let out some Ki. Flash of course, followed in his foot steps. Doing the same and also letting out some Ki. Both being able to stand up.

Flash's eyes widened a little at the sight of Canterlot City in an aerial view. He wouldn't admit it but, it kind of looked beautiful to see from up above. He could see everything from up there. But what really stood out was the Grand Equestria Palace In the distance which was a white granite building with one tall ominous turret with a spike, complimented by a flag.

"Okay, now comes the last fundamental. Landing, all's you want to do is bend your left leg up and just bend your right knee a little."

Striker did it as he was talking. Slowly lowering. "And uh side note, make sure to land on a solid surface."

Flash, for the first time in a while let out a chuckle. Doing exactly as instructed, he too began to descend. Before they knew it, Flash was back at the bridge. Where he was the previous night.

Both Striker and Flash landed on the ground. With Striker telling Flash a few more things before he headed off to class.

"Kid. You did great and all but don't let this distract you from your goal."

Flash narrowed his eyes, arching his back a little. Determined. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look after school, just do a bit of flying around the city. Try and find anything suspicious that may or may not have anything to do with our outer space guests. Then at 8:00 Sharp, meet me back here at the bridge. Then, your real training will begin!"

Flash nodded with a determined expression. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Striker exchanged the nod with another. "Kay take care!" He turned around, taking off and flying away."

Flash turned back to see Canterlot City. Smirking a little, he too took off. This time having some control on his energy.


	5. Arc 1: Lord, Queen and Princess

Flash heard the bell ringing in the distance. Meaning that even though he knew how to fly, he still ended up being late. He sighed. "Dammit." He landed onto the roof of the school, where he usually hung out at during the day. That was until Sunset usually dragged him to class. As he landed, he quickly unwrapped the medical tape on his head and beelined for the door.

Flash didn't waste anytime entering the building. Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't pass up the opportunity of beating the Aliens he'd accidentally encounter. For some reason, in his heart he just felt completely determined to do something. It was odd, he'd never care a day in his life about stuff like this nor ever see Aliens in his life. But now, now it'd seem he had a complete change of heart overnight.

Flash entered the building. Walking down a flight of stairs into the Senior's Hallway, then finding another set of stairs, going all the way down to the first floor. The Freshmen hallway. The place was moderately empty, with just a few students passing by. Mostly, everyone else was in class.

Flash sighed, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

He walked to into the class. Just as Shining Armor was calling his name for attendance. "Sentry?"

"Here."

Both Shining Armor and the whole class turned to see Flash standing right at the doorway. Shining Armor was a bit surprised at the sight of him being here earlier than usual. Well, earlier for his usual. "S-Sentry? You're here, a bit earlier then...expected?"

Flash started walking to his seat. Equipped with his usual attitude. "Well I guess I just felt like getting a black eye two times in a row wasn't worth it." Sunset who was sitting at one of the desks in the middle row gave Flash a glare from above. Though Flash was not looking and hadn't even noticed it.

Shining Armor continued, "Well, you're still late. But since you caught me a little off guard there. I'm gonna give you a tardy pass. But try and make it on time."

Flash went to his seat. Conveniently assigned right beside Sunset Shimmer. As soon as he sat down and got settled in, Sunset struck.

"So, you just had to throw shade at me didn't you?"

Flash chuckled, "I have no clue of what you are on about."

She grumbled, clenching her fists. "I know damn well that you were referring to me when you said you felt like getting a black eye two times in a row wasn't worth it."

Flash, rose one eyebrow. Glancing at her, "I didn't know you were able to repeat sentences spot on. Good for you."

Sunset pulled the trigger, raising her fist up. Ready to drive one right into Flash's cheek. However, she was stopped by the sound of the teacher's voice introducing the lesson. She quickly put her fist right back down and grit her teeth a little.

"Okay Class, resuming our intro to Aerodynamic Movement. In today's class..."

* * *

Striker wasn't at his shack. In fact he wasnt in the forest. Instead he was in an unknown location, miles and miles away from Canterlot.

He landed on the ground, right in front of a stone castle. A menacing smirk crept on his face as he began approaching the structure. He didn't even need to ask for access. He just walked right past the guards. Two figures with the same jet grey skin as Chrysalis, Teal pupiless eyes. Wearing Guard Helmets and holding Spears.

Entering the castle. He walked through the long narrow hallway until he reached the throne room. There he saw Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek. All sitting in thrones.

Striker knelt down before them. Greeting them. "Greetings Your Highness's."

Chrysalis was the first to speak up. Having a bone to pick with Striker. "Well, well if it isn't the Challenging who tried to _blind_ me last night!" Ending her sentence with a snarl.

Striker smirked. A teal aura surrounded him. He began morphing. Turning into the same figure as the guards. A jet grey figure with teal eyes. Without a helmet it exposed the top of his head. Looking like shadowed twigs and branches.

With the transformation changed his voice as well. Going from gravely to reptilian like. "Forgive me Queen Chrysalis. If I hadn't stepped in the Saiyan would've been killed by your immense power."

Chrysalis formed a wicked grin on her face, Tilting hear up a little. "So be it. But speaking of which, are you positive that this boy who tried to pull a fast one on us. Are you positive he's the...Sayian was it?"

The Challengling nodded. "I've kept my eye on him since he was an infant. Since the attacks made to that city. By the looks of if, he's pretty conflicted. And it seems that our little ploy with the so called Alien landing worked on him."

Chrysalis folded her arms, very skeptical. "I'm still a bit suspicious about him. From my understanding, the Saiyans aren't exactly the most easiest to cooperate with."

The Challengling jerked his head up and grinned. "That's why I've decided to play a father role to him. To gain his trust and eventually get him to join our conquest."

That was when Tirek spoke up. His figure still hidden by the shadows. Only being visible as a large silhouette, "Be careful Challengling. Do not train him to be too powerful. His type are... a nuisance to deal with."

Cozy Glow, the small child looked up at Tirek. Speaking with a soft almost squeaky like voice. "And if he opposes us."

Tirek let out a small chuckle. "Than the Saiyans will be fully exterminated."

The Challengling bowed his head one more time. "I'll do my best to keep him in check Lord Tirek."

"Alright then." said Chrysalis. "Off with you. And keep an eye on him.


	6. Arc 1: Take Flight

"Everyone. What I'm gonna hand out to you will be your flight suits." Shining Armor held a white tank top like chest plate in his hand. "What this is a newly developed chest plate. What's special about them is that the material is really stretchy can extend to any size. Observe."

Shining Armor stretched the bottom of the chest plate. Putting it over his head, it wrapped around him perfectly. "Now, these will come in varying colours. So what you get is what you get."

He walked over to his desk. Going on his computer he projected an image, showing the red of the attire. "Now obviously this isn't the whole thing. You also get a bodysuit, boots and gloves of the same material. Again, varying in colours."

A Girl, sitting in the first row. Rarity, winced a little in light if hearing that. She glanced over Applejack, sitting left of her. "My, My Darling. The way he's saying all of that makes me think that these 'Flight Suits' come in awful colourways."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Anythin' ya hear makes ya think a awful colourways."

Shining Armor summoned a bunch of robotic carriers with a push of a button. They were small machines that looked like carts, hovering and carrying a Flight Suit in a large backpack. Going to each row and handing them to each student. Then they got to Flash's row.

The robotic carriers all handed the students. Flash got his suit, a black chest plate, gloves and boots with a blue body suit. Flash looked a little mused. Chuckling a little. _"I wonder what 1940's space alien movie they took this design from?"_

"Class." said Shining Armor. "I want you to go to the locker rooms and change into these things. I'll meet you guys outside, I wanna see you guys try and lift yourselves off the ground now that we've covered the whole course. And don't worry, this is just practice, the real evaluation isn't until the end of the year."

Everyone rose from their seats and began heading out the class. Sunset who'd still been a little pissed off from Flash throwing shade at her. Now saw this as an opportunity to bash the back of his head with her knuckle. She got behind Flash, raising her fist up. Ready to hit him at the back of his head.

Flash's head jerked up. His eyes widened. In his head, he felt like some danger was right behind him. He ducked his head and leaned to the right side. Narrowly dodging a punch from Sunset. Everything went slow motion for him. He glanced to his left and saw Sunset's fist in the air. Staying almost still as if she were frozen. A skeptical expression formed on his face as to what was happening.

Then everything went back to normal, after Flash blinked once. Flash nearly lost his footing for a moment but quickly regained it. Sunset meanwhile, stumbled forwards. Nearly falling onto her face, however quickly regaining her footing. Stunned to what just happened.

Flash looked at both his hands. Panting a little. Just as stunned and confused to what'd just happen. _"What in the world was that?"_

Sunset grit her teeth. Clutching her fists and blushing a little. _"That did not just happen!" _She quickly rose to her feet and turned to Flash. Raising her fist again. Flash noticed from the corner of his eye. Turning around to address it, he immediately got sacked in the cheek by Sunset.

He yelped, rubbing his cheek and snapping at her. "Hey what the hell?"

Sunset raised her foot up, "That was for throwing shade at me, But this." She dropped her foot hard and onto Flash's foot. Making his eyes go wide and a little teary. "That's for nearly making me fall you jerk!" She turned around stormed away.

"And you wonder why I..." He made his voice a little high pitched as he kept bellowing at her, "Throw shade at you!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a huff. Hissing under his teeth. "That person sometimes I swear!"

* * *

Shining Armor's class were out on the field. All wearing their new Flight Suits. Flash looked down at his black and blue he was now wearing. Not really on board with the body suits aspect. _"Man talk about skin tight. I don't know if it makes me feel snug or if it's just plain uncomfortable."_

Shining Armor, the only one wearing his regular clothing. Looked at a clipboard with all the students present. "Alrighty, I think splitting you guys into partners would make for some good co-op marks. Let's see..."

"Rainbowdash and Fluttershy."

"Thunderbass and Curly Winds."

"Heat Stroke and Pinkie Pie."

"Rarity and Applejack."

"Sunset and..." He glanced up at Twilight, giving her a dorky smirk, "Lil Sis."

Twilight rolled her eyes, walking over to Sunset."

"Flash...and Soarin."

Soarin's head jerked. Widening his eyes. "Sentry?!"

Shining Armor sighed, "Calm down Soarin, I'm not asking you to marry him."

Flash snickered a little, ready to laugh. But soon, watching Soarin come over to him. It kinda died down, knowing what was next.

"Listen Sentry." He hissed, "Don't you dare fool around and mess this up for me. Or else."

Flash folded his arms. Raising an eyebrow and chuckling, "Or else what?"

Soarin walked even closer, Purposely bumping into Flash's shoulders. "Let's not cross that road." He walked away. Flash rolling his eyes at that threat. _"How badass of him."_

* * *

Everyone was scattered across the huge field in the school. Trying to lift themselves off the ground. To some avail. Some managed to get off the ground but for only a few short seconds.

Flash however. Well he and Soarin did manage to cooperate with each other. Flash still had one thing on his mind. 'The Aliens. from last night.' In fact, now that he wasn't occupied with school work he'd usually never do. He had some time to think and reflect.

_"I still don't get it. Why would Canterlot be the hot spot of all places for Alien Overlords. Striker said it himself that there was an Alien incident in the city a while ago. But even so I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. And there's no way I could hallucinate seeing Aliens and getting injured? Unless-"_

"Ey, Today Sentry!"

Flash was cut off by Soarin. He glanced at him, dazed. "What?"

Soarin sighed. Facepalming, "Oh..my..god. Dude, I mean can you like actually...I don't know try and practice or something. You've been standing their the whole class and you know, just make this whole thing easier on the both of us and just pretend to cooperate with me. So _maybe _we can never be partnered up _again._"

Flash narrowed his eyes on Soarin. But then, in his mind he got of a bit an idea. Something that'd really sweep what he'd consider to be a boneheaded person off his feet. By flying and showing Soarin up. He bent both knees and began to manipulate his energy like before. "Alright Soarin. Let me show you how it's done."

Soarin rolled his eyes. "Yeah like that'll be the day I-"

Flash took off in an instance. Catching Soarin off guard. In fact, the whole class completely caught off guard by it and all looked up.

Flash stopped. Only going a few feet up and chuckling a lot as he heard Soarin get completely cut off. He went to look down. Scoffing at Soarin, "The day you'll what huh? HUH? Let me..." Looking around, he could see the whole class staring at him. "Hear it?- _Oh my god._" Everyone with the same expression, dumbfounded. Even Sunset of all people was looking at Flash like that.

Flash winced a little. _"Wow this is a lot coming from me but...I think I overdid it_._ Oh man Striker is either gonna scold me or have a good laugh about_ this._"_

There was some silence for some moments. Silence before Flash heard some clapping. Looking down, he saw Shining Armor his teacher. Slowly clapping with a proud grin on his face. "Hey Nice job Sentry! You know we get one freshmen every year pull off a successful takeoff on their first day. And well...you're one of them."

Flash for the second time in his life. Lost his attitude. He merely laughed nervously. Scratching the back of his head and descending back to the ground. "Uh thanks teach. You know, I just wanna...try and do better in school and be...a better person?"

Shinning Armor walked up to Flash as soon as he descended. Genuinely patting him on the shoulder. "You know what Sentry. Taking initiative to turn your school life is one thing. But to try steer yourself in the right direction. Well that takes a lot of guts. And you know what, I think you can do it." He began to walk off, "Keep up the good work."

Flash smirked. Before turning around and walking back to where Soarin was. However, he was still met by the same surprised look by everyone. Flash's somewhat genuine smirk became a full nervous one. He began walking backwards. For some reason needing to announce where he was going. "I-I gotta go to the wash-" He stumbled back as he was walking, falling on the ground. "Room! Washroom." He quickly turned around, speed walking to the school.

* * *

Flash washed his face off in the sink. Than, giving himself a look in the mirror. "What the hell was that?! You've never been nervous in your life Sentry!" He clinched the bridges of his nose. "I just had to try an be a bad ass didn't I? I just had to try and show off and somehow, somehow I'm bothered by it."

He sighed, leaning against the wall and sliding down. He now sat on the floor of the washroom. Those words he'd heard his teacher say. The ones after he'd blatantly lie about "trying to be better."

But, even so. Flash was starting to see some light in it. _"Ma-Maybe he's right. Maybe it's time I should reevaluate some parts of me and be better."_

He rose to his feet, walking out the door. _"Maybe I should just start committing to school more like Striker says. And maybe, just maybe. I should try to show some decency."_


	7. Arc 1: Brexilton

"Kid."

"Striker."

Flash and Striker both stood at the bridge. 8:00 at night. "So you ready for Day one of training. Well I guess for me it'll be great comedy."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say old man."

Both him and Striker took off into the sky. "So what exactly is first day of training gonna be like?" asked Flash.

"Well it wont be here." Said Striker, "Were gonna go 300 Km north and fly an hour and a half to a village."

"WHAT?!"

Striker sighed, "Look kid, you signed up for this. There's no backin' out of this now." Striker accelerated forward. Flash followed his lead, using his ki to duplicate the same acceleration. He was moving fast, much more faster than before. But still, the idea of flying for a full hour.

"Okay well excuse me for asking but why are we going to some distant village or whatever"

A smirk crept on Striker's face "You'll see in just a bit."

* * *

It was cold, wherever they were it was really, really cold. But wherever they were, it certainly wasn't Canterlot city. Flash and Striker stood a few feet away from a hill. Just enough to see a stone wall.

Flash looked at Striker, "So where's the village?"

"Over the hill." Striker pointed to the peak of the mountain. "Beyond that stone wall is Brexilton Village."

"Ookay? What are we supposed to do there?" asked Flash.

"_We_ aren't supposed to do anything. _You're_ the one who's gonna be doing something."

"Which is?"

Striker reached into his jacket and grabbed a piece of paper. "This is an order I placed specifically for you. Now, I want you to go run up that hill. And I mean run, nooo flying. Enter the village and grab the order. This paper has the name of the family who has it."

"Then what?"

"That'll be talked about when we come to that path. Now less yappin and more runnin'"

Flash sighed, grabbing the piece of paper. He stuffed it in his pocket and zipped it up. He looked at the really concave slope of a hill right in front of him. He cleared his mind of everything for a moment. And then, he was off.

He began running up the hill. Covering some decent ground. Actually, he was eerily covering a lot of ground. In fact he didn't look like he was gonna lose his breath anytime soon. Striker stood there, folding his arms and observing from a far. _"Seems merely running up a hill doesn't seem to tire him out. Interesting."_

* * *

Within a matter of a few minutes. Flash eventually reached the stone entranceway to the village. He took one inhale and exhale. Not feeling tired at all. He smirked a little, "Well that was fun."

He walked through the entrance way, making his way into the village. Walking inside, it was somewhat of a culture shock for him. The tall houses looked straight out of the history books Flash didn't care for that much. It was eerie to look at, it was like he was standing right in one of it's pages. The roads they weren't asphalt, they were dirt roads. Long and narrow with a few intersections.

Also, it seemed everyone was out at night. As Flash saw a bunch of things going on. People selling and eating street food. Interacting with each other. Doing whatever they could in the enclosed village.

He was about to make a remark. But discarded the notion to stay focused. He unzipped his pocket and reached back for the paper he was handed. "The Barkwoods, Order #421." Flash looked up and away from the paper and back to the town. Then it dawned on him. _"Oh shhhhit I actually have to...talk...With people..."_

Flash isn't exactly known for social interactions. Most of the time he's either ignored. Glared and scowled at. Hated by most of his classmates, Sunset especially. The list could go on but this isn't about Flash's problems.

Flash took in a deep breath_. "Okay, Okay. Let's not exactly panic. I mean it isn't like this place is Canterlot or anything. I can do this. I **have to **do this!"_

He began walking around. Doing his best not to bump into anyone. A group of kids Flash's age all noticed. They sat at one near one of the houses when just minding their own business when they noticed the 'newcomer.'

It was a group of four. Two guys and two girls. They all seem to have worn similar 'village era clothing'. One of the guys had long blond hair and light green skin while the other had short brown hair and was Caucasian. Meanwhile, one of the girls had tan skin and long black hair, while the other had grey skin and was a Burnette with a ponytail.

They all mused at Flash for a moment. It was a bit weird seeing some random kid just make their way into their village. Especially considering the circumstances. Eventually one of them spoke up. That of the latter being the blond kid. "Sooo, is that a kid whos from around here. Cause I've never seen him before."

His male friend followed up. "I'm not sure but he sure kinda looks weird."

"Not that I know of." said the female Burnette. She smirked and spoke with a sultry tone "But I don't know Jaxson, I think he's kinda cute."

Jaxson. The kid with the brown hair was taken a back. Quickly glancing down and at his Girlfriend. Barking at her, "HEY! MIKAYLA!?"

Mikayla just laughed it off. Putting her hand on Jaxson's shoulders. "Come on Tiger. I was just joking...unless?"

Jaxson gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Looking back at the newcomer who was standing. Trying to figure things out. "Oh I'll show him!" He rose to his feet and stormed towards Flash.

Her other female friend looked at her. Giving her a disapproving look. "You just had to set him off, didn't you?"

Mikayla shrugged in response. "I did say I was just joking."

Flash folded his arms, trying to figure out what he should say. That was until Jaxson said something to him. "Hey Buddy!"

Before Flash could turn around. That same weird signal in his head from earlier went off again. He found himself turning around and leaning back to avoid Jaxson's punch. Again, everything felt as if it were slow motion. Even frozen. Flash took a step back before everything went back to normal.

Jaxson's jaw dropped. Looking back up at Flash who was just as confused. Jaxson's group was even stunned at the scene. To them it was like he just teleported a few feet away.

Flash took the opportunity to speak up. "Uhhh….So is this how you're place does their "Hello and how are you's" Cause, if not that's a bit of a bold thing to do."

Jaxson regained his composure. Immediately barking at Flash. "Well that's only because you were trying to take my girl."

Flash's shoulders dropped. Despite everything he said earlier in the washroom. That vow he made to show some decency. He yelled back. "Your Girl? YOUR GIRL!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!?"

"OH WELL YOU'RE GONNA KNOW MY FIST!"

Flash scoffed at him. "OH-HO BRING IT ON! I'D PUT YOU TO THE GROUND IN LESS THAN A SECOND!"

Eventually Jaxson's friends all intervened. His blonde friend quickly pulled Jaxson back before anything could happen. Nervously chuckling and greeting Flash. "Uhh so I see you've met Jaxson...yeah He's a bit of a hothead."

Flash's original angered expression became that of a confused one. He'd only been in the place for five minutes and already he was getting more verbal action than he would in Canterlot. He folded his arms and stood confused. But the blonde guy continued. "Uhh anyway you're not from around here are ya?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. So uh, is hostility a means of greeting?"

He chuckled. "Uh-heh. No, that's just Jaxson being Jaxson. We have a pretty articulate way of greeting." He glanced at Jaxson and glared at him. "It's _hello and how are you_!" He glanced back at Flash. "Anyways I'm Ivory Breeze and the kid you just met is Jaxson Specter." He gave out his hand to shake. "Anyways, who are you?"

Flash, looked a bit confused. In his whole life, not once had anyone ever given their hand out to him. So hesitantly, he responded with his own hand, "Uhh, I'm Flash. Flash Sentry." The two shook hands, though Flash had a pretty unsure expression on his face.

Both Mikayla and her friend approached Flash. Mikayla spoke first. "I'm Mikayla Bronco, Mr. Jealousy's boyfriend." She smugly glanced back at Jaxson who merely let out an angered huff. She looked back at Flash and put her arm around her friend. "And this wonderful person right here is Hazelnut Barkwood."

Flash's eyes widened at the last name. _"Barkwood-BARKWOOD hey that's surname on the paper Striker gave me." _He glanced at Hazelnut taking the piece of paper out. But upon making eye contact with her, he got nervous. "Uh hey..."

Hazelnut however kind of oblivious. Gave Flash a genuine smile, "Hi!"

Flash was a bit taken back by the positive gesture. Due to life in Canterlot it was sort of unexpected to him. It kind of gave him confidence to keep going. "Uhh...Look I know this might seem a little out of the blue but uh..." He gave her the piece of paper. "The reason I'm here is to get an order for somebody and your last name seems to be on the paper."

Hazelnut took a look at the paper. Reading it out she smiled and look back at Flash. "Ohhh...Yeah I can help you. My parents have a milk delivery service. This must be one of their orders."

Flash's eyes widened. His shoulders dropped to hearing what the order was about. "M-Milk Delivery Service?"

Hazelnut smiled and nodded. "mhmm. Here follow me, I'll take you to my parents house. It's not too far from here"

All of them began following Hazelnut.

It was weird. Well to Flash at least. It was like he was living in a different world. Nice Hospitality, Friendly Locals. Besides the whole thing Jaxson did, it was kind of weird to Flash. It didn't help that the place looked old timey and what not.

"So Flash." asked Ivory, "Where are you coming from?"

Flash was snapped out of his trance. "Hmm? Oh I'm from Canterlot."

"Oo Canterlot huh? Those are one of the big cities. Right?"

"Yeah."

Ivory chuckled at Flash's response. "I know what you're thinking. This place lookin' old timey and all but...It's kinda nice to live life like the Amish. It's kind of simple and works fine with us folks here."

Flash, honestly didn't have much to say about that. It was their way of life and it really didn't hurt anyone. He shrugged. "That's cool."

"So what's Canterlot like?" Ivory asked. "Well I mean, city wise. Are the people nice?"

Flash eyebrows rose a little. That small question made him frown a little. _"Yeah, well 99% of them are. **TO EACH OTHER!**__" _Flash glanced at Ivory. Masking his thoughts with a somewhat sounding enthusiastic answer. "Uh-Um well yeah! Everyone's pretty cool there."

"You know, I salute you city folks." said Hazelnut. "I mean I went to a city once to visit my cousin. I was _not_ able to get used to all the people around, it was like Brexilton but...ten million times bigger. Man the thought of living there alone and having to navigate that kind of atmosphere. It makes me cringe, ya know."

The statement alone got a chuckle out of Flash. Mainly of the irony in it. _"You and me both."_

"Well you speak for yourself Hazelnut." said Mikayla. "Personally, I think the big cities are the most coolest thing ever. Not to mention all the culture, food. Heck everything. Not saying that this place isn't bad. But you know, you only get one life and hell I say explore the world instead of standing by and letting everyone else do it!"

Ivory glanced at Jaxson, "What about you Jack? What you think about the city life."

Jaxson let out a huff. Looking as if he didn't care. Which he really, really did. "I don't care."

Ivory glanced at Flash. "That's the most you'll get outta that guy. On good days he might give you a sentence."

Flash chuckled again. "Alright I'll keep note of that."

Jaxson, while Flash was not looking. Gave Flash a glare. _"Yeah you better."_

Eventually, they made it to Hazelnut's house. A simple two-story house with a porch and a field with cows at the back. Hazelnut stood in front of Flash and introduced the place. "Well here it is, My Home. My parents are probably working the farm right now but they don't mind customers. Come on.

She lead the way for all of them. Walking around the house and onto a dirt road. Flash looked around in interest. He'd never been on a farm before, it'd be neat to get a scope of what they look like.

They walked past a bunch of old timey farmer equipment. They took a right and there stood a large red Barn. They walked towards it. The barn was also the typical. A loft at the top, some hay. Pens full of cows, and of course. To farmers. A husband and wife. Otherwise known as, Hazelnut's parents.

She called out to them. "Mom, Dad! I'm home...Temporarily that is."

Her Father, a man with darker tan skin and black hair. Wearing a Flannel and jeans. The Mother, a woman with the same flannel and jeans and pale green skin and blonde hair. The two were, carrying hay bales. They both glanced at their daughter upon her arrival. They both smiled greeting their daughter and her friends.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Her father said, with a gruff voice. "What can we do for you kids today?"

"Say. Who's this." Hazelnut's mom pointed Flash out. Walking over to him. "Hazelnut! you never said you were dating anyone."

Hazelnut widened her eyes. Her cheeks blushed pink. Being taken back by the whole statement. She grumbled at her mother. "MOM!"

Her mother laughed it off. "I'm joking! Come on now." She looked over at Flash. "But for real. Who are you anyway. I don't think I've seen you in this area."

"Well actually Mrs. Barkwood. He's from the city." Ivory pointed out.

Hazelnut who was still a bit mad at her mom. Regained a majority of her composure and spoke. "He's here because he has a milk order." She went over to her and handed the piece of paper.

Both parents read out the order. Her Father then glanced at Flash, giving him a smile. "Yeah I think I can set you up with a crate. I'll be right back." He ran in the same direction that the group had come from.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Barkwood walked over to Flash and introduced herself. "I'm Hazelnut's mother by the way." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "And I think by now you'll realize that she doesn't exactly take kindly to light jabs."

Hazelnut crossed her arms. "That's not true."

Mrs. Barkwood chuckled. "But enough about us. Who are you?"

Flash introduced himself. By now getting used to the atmosphere of the place he was in. "Uhh, I'm Flash Sentry. I'm from Canterlot City and uh..." He trailed off as the next part of the sentence referred to what he was doing right now. "And I'm here...to get milk for somebody."

"Oo that's interesting. So how long did it take you to get here?"

Flash stroked his chin. "About an hour and a half."

"An Hour and a half!? Really? So Canterlot City must be nearby. Usually most of our visitors travel long lengths to get here."

"I uh..." Flash shrugged. "I guess."

Eventually. Mr. Barkwood came back, carrying a crate full of milk bottles. "Okay here it is sir. Order 421!" He handed Flash the crate.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ivory asked.

"I should probably head back." He turned around and headed for the exit. "Well uh, thanks for everything...uhh y'all."

"Wait?" said Mr. Barkwood. "You've come a long way haven't you. Wont it take a while to get back to your...your city so to speak? If you want you could...well possibly stay the night here."

Flash was caught a little off guard by the friendly gesture. In fact he'd never really had a friendly gesture before, especially like that. It actually made him smile. "That's...nice of you. But I'm going to have to pass. I kinda have an important thing to get to."

"Well One Hour does seem like a long time to go back an fourth. Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" asked Hazelnut. "We don't really mind."

Flash looked up into the sky for a moment. He then glanced back at them. "Well I'm flying. I think I'll be fine." He turned back around and bent his knees.

Meanwhile, the whole group let those words sink in. Out of everything they've heard from Flash. That might be the most oddest. Jaxson of course pointed out. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

But, as he spoke. Flash took off into the sky! Not realizing the shock he just caused everyone to feel. They all ran for the Barn Exit to figure out if what they just saw was real. When they did, they could Flash as just a floating blue orb. Heading west of the farm.

They all watched in awe.

How was that possible?

How could he do that with such ease?

What is he?

Well that, and many more questions filled their minds. And of course in Specter fashion. Jaxson was the first to comment on that whole scene. "WHAT THE FU-"


	8. Arc 1: Boost

Flash landed right in front of Striker. Holding the crate of milk. Before Striker could say anything. Flash immediately yelled at him. "YOU MADE ME FLY ALL THE WAY HERE TO GET YOU MILK!? **MILK!?**"

Striker nodded with a smirk to his face. "Yeah, that's what I ordered."

"D-Orde-I RAN UP A HILL-Well it really smooth-B-BUT STILL! WHO GOES AN HOUR TO GET SOME MILK!? WE HAVE SUPERSTORES YOU KNOW THEY PROBABLY HAVE A CORNUCOPIA WORTH!"

"True" Striker nodded. "But, you getting the milk was only a part of the training."

"Oh what do you want me to drink all of it or something?"

Striker chuckled. "Woah kid don't flatter yourself. You want food, get it yourself."

"Okay then why the hell?" asked Flash.

Striker glanced over to a forest that was a decent distance away from them. He pointed at it. "You...Just _you alone. _Have to _run_ into that forest and deliver this to a friend of mine. He has a cabin that he lives in. Go there and deliver the crate to him."

"That's it?"

Striker nodded. "That's it."

Flash narrowed his eyes on the forest ahead. A sensation of suspicion went down his spine. He looked back at Striker. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me more than you're letting on."

Striker smirked. "That's the spirit kid!" He immediately took off into the air and flew away and headed for the other direction.

That left Flash even more confused. He would've followed him but that'd probably be rendered useless as he'd probably get yelled at. He sighed. Looking back at the forest. Still feeling very hesitant on what was in there. Maybe it was a normal forest. Or maybe, just maybe there was more to it.

Nonetheless. He went for it. Slowly but surely moving his legs faster and faster before finally running at full speed. He wasn't super crazy fast or anything, but he was covering pretty decent ground before entering the dark realm of the forest.

That's when the first trial made itself clear. The darkness.

Upon entering the forest. It was almost pitch black as Flash could merely just see silhouettes of trees. But he remembered being in a similar situation. When the Aliens had landed onto Earth. However, reminiscing about that wouldn't do him any justice.

"Okay, so this is gonna be harder than I thought." But then it hit him. He could shoot energy out of his hands. So immediately, that problem solved itself. So he cradled the crate in one arm. And raised his other one. Charging a Ki Ball into his hand. Letting is sit on his palm and act like a torch. Radiating light around him and making it a bit easier to see in front of him.

A feeling of pride came to his face. As he smiled and running again. "This is gonna be a cakewalk!"

* * *

Shining Armor was not at school. He was sitting at a desk in his own home. His head was down on the desk, in front of him was a laptop that was closed. He'd been doing work earlier before his slumber.

That's when a woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She had quite distinct long purple pink and gold hair and wore a black nightgown. She was Shining Armor's Wife. She was, Cadence.

"You know, we have these things called Beds you can sleep on."

Shining Armor's eyes slowly cracked open. Turning his head around, his lips formed a grin. "I might consider." He sat up straight. "So when'd you get back?"

"About an hour ago. But by then you were already knocked out so I decided to just get myself cleaned up and grab a bite to eat. And hang with Twi and your parents" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But uh, what were you doing with a Palace Laptop?"

Shining Armor looked back at his desk to see the item in front of him. He sighed. Getting up, he put his arm around Cadence. "Remember that Family Roots Project we did when we were Freshmen?"

Her lips formed a sultry smile. "You mean when you used to be a Bad Boy?"

"Yea, when I used to be a bad boy." Shining Armor chuckled. "Well I decided to do it again cause I thought it'd be fun. But... one particular student doesn't exactly have any family from around here."

"You're referring to that Sentry kid right?" Cadence asked. "That trouble maker kid in your class?"

"Cadence..."

"Well it's true. Isn't it?" She sighed. "Well all that aside. Yeah it's kind of common knowledge that he has no parents. Why?"

"Anyways I decided to rent a laptop out for the weekend. I wanted to check his records to see if he had any family around to maybe track them down to help him out. But...I've found nothing. No Parents, No Relatives. Everything is completely blank. It just says that he was born in Canterlot and that he's almost fifteen."

"That's it?"

Shining Armor sighed. "I'm not exactly sure on what I'm supposed to do. If I should just shut down the project and think of something else. Because I-I don't want to make him feel left out by the whole thing...you know."

Cadence stroked her chin. Trying to think of a way to help her husband out. She looked up at him. "Hey. If you want, I could go talk to Tia for you. She might be able to give you insight."

Shining Armor's eyes widened. He looked at her smiling. "Aw you'd really do that?"

She giggled, giving him a genuine smile. "Anything to get you to not slave over a digital screen."

Shining Armor let out a relaxed sigh. Wrapping his arms around Cadence and giving her a little nuzzle. "You are a lifesaver you know that."

"And you are a flatterer."

* * *

Flash had still been running while cradling the crate in his arm. At this point he'd lost count of time. He felt like he was running in a never endless loop. "Man how long is this place. I feel like I've been running for an eternity.

The Ki Ball in his hand was still as vibrant as ever. Letting off a lot of light. He hadn't really encountered anything while running. It'd just been him, the milk crate and a long and narrow forest that he running in.

But then, the next trial came around.

Suddenly, Flash stopped. His stomach was growling a lot. He was beyond famished. "Damn...I haven't eaten since noon. Man this is a horrible time to get hungry." He set the crate down for the first time and took a breather.

He looked around the forest. Surely there was something in there for him to eat. He began walking around to find something, anything that looked edible. There was a lot of vegetation so surely there had to be something to eat. But as fate had always had the odds put against him. There was absolutely nothing for him to eat. He sighed.

His stomach growled again. Making him wince a little in hunger. "At this rate I'll pass out of starvation."

That's when another idea crossed his mind. The Milk crate. He looked over to it and saw all those bottles of milk put into that one carton. It was tempting, really tempting. It would fill up his stomach to help him keep going. He was seriously contemplating on whether or not he should take a sip out of it.

"What am I doing?"

He came to his senses. Discarding the notion of taking a sip out of the milk. "I cant be this desperate. Maybe if I keep going. I'll find something along the way." He shot the energy ball into the sky to free his hands. Kneeling down he picked up the crate again.

Then he heard another growl. But it wasn't his stomach. He arched an eyebrow at the unexpected faint sound. He looked around. Cradling the crate again and charging another up another Ki Ball as a light source. Turning around his light glowed brightly and revealed a Grizzly Bear with it's teeth grit. Growling at the teen.

Flash turned back around, initially unaffected by the appearance by the bear. Taking a two steps forward. But then he stopped. Raising an eyebrow "Wait a minute a bear?"

He turned back around and pointed the light source at the bear. His eyes widened to be as big as two dishes. "OH MY GOD A **BEAR?!**" Flash turned the other way and shot out the ki ball. Upon hearing him scream. The bear let out a fierce roar. Chasing after Flash.

Flash was on the run. Faster than before. He was completely freaked out by the fact that a grizzly animal was after him. In fact, the fear completely made him forget the fact he was hungry. Nonetheless, he was screaming all the way.

The bear let out another roar. Still very much behind the boy.

"Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh, Crap, Oh, Crap!"

Flash and the bear were approaching a cliff. A cliff that lead to a very deep plummet towards a river stream. Flash however, didn't even realize it. His gaze was on the attention on the large beast chasing him right now.

It was like the bear had a lot of stamina to spare. Because it was not giving up.

His legs only started to move even faster after each step that he took. He was going faster, faster and faster. He was only a short distance away from plummeting to the ground.

The bear narrowed her eyes on the runaway teen. Not wasting anymore time, it lunged for Flash. Jumping in the air. Flash's eyes widened in fear. It looked the jig was up for him.

But then, suddenly...

Flash became a gust of blue energy and zoomed away from the Bear's near grasp of him. Letting out a whoosh sound. In-turn. The bear fell to the ground on where Flash would've been.

Flash meanwhile?

Eventually while running he tripped on and landed on face first into the dirt. The crate fell onto one side, making all the glass bottles clink at once.

He groaned. Placing his hand on his forehead. Letting only a few second go, he realized that he didn't hear the bear's growls anymore. He blinked a few times. Kneeling up he turned around. Only to widen his eyes.

The cliff. The one he would've plummeted to a fall into the river. He now sat on the other side of that land and was near the edge of another forest cliff. He got up to his feet, his mouth hung open a little in astonishment as to what just happened.

_"Did-What I did I?"_

He turned back around to see the crate on the ground. Starting for it, he knelt down to pick it up. Some dirt managed to get onto the exterior of the glass bottle. But Flash quickly brushed it off. But he looked back at the cliff one more time. He couldn't even put into words on what he'd just done.

He looked down onto the crates. Giving them a long blank stare. Cocking his head up. He slowly began to pick up where he left off. Slowly running again. Not giving any thought about that whole encounter.

The bear? The bear meanwhile. It got up onto it's hind legs. It made a very creepy grin.

It began morphing. Letting out sounds similar to twigs and sticks slowly snapping in half.

When it was all said and done. Striker stood there with a very sinister look to his face. After witnessing Flash demonstrate Super Speed for the first time. He couldn't do anything but feel amused by the scene.

"That's my boy." He looked up into the air, taking off into it.

* * *

Flash continued running for a while. He was still hungry, at times he didn't feel as hungry but then he felt like he was gonna die of starvation. But he still felt a little disoriented after that whole bear thing. He didn't really charge up a light source after the whole thing and just ran in the dark.

But, in the distance, he could see light. A lot of it. In fact so much so that his shadow began forming.

For the first time during the whole run he actually smiled. Feeling a bit accomplished of himself. He decided to finally slow down and just walk the rest of the way. Feeling a tad bit relaxed.

Walking through the rest of the way. He finally reached the cabin of Striker's friend. A big, very nice looking wooden cabin. There could be light seen through the windows. Meaning somebody was home.

_"Maybe he's expecting me or something."_

He walked closer and closer towards the structure. Curious to find out who this friend of Striker's was.

But then. The door slowly began to open and all the light from the cabin escaped outside. Flash became very vigilant instantly. Upon seeing the door open. He saw the figure of the man standing at the doorway. It was silhouette-esque for a moment. But, as the silhouette figure became more clearer and clearer. Flash's mouth gaped wide open. "You gotta be kidding me."

Striker greeted him with a smile to his face. "Hey Kid! You finally got my order."

Despite the fact Flash made a vow to show some human decency and try and be as nice as possible. He completely flipped. "You? All this time I was delivering this STUPID CRATE TO **YOU!?**"

"Sure looks like it kid. And well I did order it remember? Attention to detail helps kid."

"WHA-I?!-WHAT WAS EVEN THE _POINT_ OF ALL THIS?!"

Striker chuckled. "Hmm...let's see. Did you have a cakewalk in the forest?" Flash was about to open his mouth and continue yelling. But upon hearing the question, his expression changed quite a bit. "Striker shot him an all knowing, prideful look. Folding his arms. "I didn't think so. Now, my order?"

Flash grunted in anger. Walking up to Striker he handed him the Milk Crate. Striker grabbed it, inspecting it. Before ultimately handing it back to Flash. "You know what. I'm not in the mood for milk anymore. You should have it."

Flash let out a surprised grunt. "But I-I had to-You-." He put his head down and let out a long sigh. "Thanks...I guess."

Striker smiled handing him the milk crate and bidding him off. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. 8:00 AM Sharp!"

Flash cocked his head up, stopping Striker. "Wait?"

Striker glanced back with an arched eyebrow. "What?"

"Well...Where exactly am I?"

Striker snickered. Before breaking into a laugh. Much to Flash's dismay. When it was all said and done. He finally responded. "Kid where do you think? You ran for an hour from Brexilton, were in the same forest I live in."

Flash shoulders dropped. "What?"

"Yeah. In fact I built this thing from scratch this morning for this exact assignment. You're only twenty minutes away from Canterlot. So uh...yeah go on now. I think I'm gonna enjoy a night in this place. Heck I might move in." He slammed the door shut. Leaving Flash there alone.

Flash stood there, holding the milk crate. The one he'd travel so far just to deliver to. Only for him to just realize he ran home for no particular reason. He wanted to get mad right then and there. But it was done.

What'd happen was all said and done. He turned around, slowly taking off into the sky.


	9. Origin

"Tia!"

Cadence walked through the halls of the Grand Equestria Palace. Greeting her Aunt and ruler of the whole Land. Queen Celestia of Equestria. The tall woman with multi colored hair that sat on her throne. Next to her sister. Princess Luna of Equestria. A woman with darker purple hair. Both wearing different Royal Gowns. The two were guarded by multiple royal guards. All wearing Canterlot Royal Military uniforms.

Her Majesty smiled upon the entrance of her friend. Nodding. "Cadence. How are you?"

"Well compared to yesterday. Still pretty great." She walked up so she stood a few feet away.

Celesita chuckled. "Well I must confess. You came here early then you usually do."

"Well..." Cadence sighed. "My Husband kind of having some problems with something and I was hoping you could maybe help him"

Celesita kept her smile. Raising an eyebrow. "I'd be honoured to help out. What seems to be the problem?"

"He's organizing a Family Tree project for his class. And well...he's kind of ran into an issue with one student."

Celesita's smile vanished slowly. Dawning a more skeptical expression. "How so?"

Cadence sighed again. "Well this particular Student doesn't exactly have any...relatives by blood. Nor any adoptive parents. And well...you know how Shiny can be sometimes. He really wants to get to know all of his students and help them out any way he can. He really wants to do this project but if he cant find out anything about this students heritage. He might not be able to. He really doesn't want to leave anyone out of anything."

Celestia and Luna give each other disappointed glances. Luna decided to speak up. Looking at Cadence. "This student. It doesn't happen to be Mr. Sentry, does it?"

Cadence shoulders slowly dropped and a frown came to her face. "Look I know it's pretty far fetched but Shiny checked his records on a _Palace Laptop_. That's as deep as you could get."

Celestia sighed. Getting off from her throne. She adjourned all the guards in the room with a stern tone. "Guards. Leave us!"

They all did so. Nodding and all in unison heading for the exit of the throne room.

Once they were all gone and the doors were closed shut. Queen Celestia began to walk down the steps leading up to her throne. Walking up to Cadence. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Letting out another sigh. "We have a lot to talk about"

...

* * *

"An Alien?! Her Majesty told you he's an **_ALIEN?!_**"

"I KNOW!" Cadence replied just as baffled. "I went in there. Told her about the problem and that was what she told me."

"Wait, Wait. Just wait." Shining Armor took the moment to pinch the bridges of his nose. Trying to process what his wife came home telling him. "You're telling me. Her Majesty. Queen Celestia. The-The most knowledgeable woman in the land...told you an _Alien_ is living among us." He let out a disbelieved chuckle. "Where do I begin. Uh...Oh I got it. HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!?"

Cadence shrugged with an 'I have no idea' type expression. "Shiny, I-I. I DON'T EVEN KNOW! BUT TIA ISN'T ONE TO JOKE THAT OFTEN. SHE SEEMED REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS."

Shining Armor calmed down for a moment. Taking a breather before talking again. "Okay-Okay. You know what. J-Just. What exactly did she tell you. Go in depth for me."

She let out a sigh. Finally relaxing as well. Looking up at Shining Armor. "Alright. So when I went there she told me of something that happened to Canterlot. She gave a specific date. January 26th 1999."

Shining Armor looked a little astonished by the specific Date. "That's Flash's Birthday."

She nodded. "Well apparently on Flash's birthday. Something Catastrophic happened. Way before you or me ever came to Canterlot."

"What?"

"An Alien Attack."

Shining Armor stood up straight at the news. In awe. "An Alien Attack?"

"Yes." Cadence nodded. "14 years ago, Canterlot was celebrating the Starswirl Festival when suddenly four...spherical like ships crash landed on Earth. In those ships were four Aliens who called themselves Saiyans. They looked kind of different from us. Messy haired wild people with long tails. Which attempted to completely eradicate the Human Race. Starting with Canterlot. But that's not even the most craziest part about them."

"Then what is."

"Well according to Tia. These Saiyans were able to-able to..."

Shining Armor rose an eyebrow at the hesitance of his wife. "Were able to what?"

She let out a sigh as what she was about to say sounded completely bizarre. "Able to transform into Giant Primates."

Shining Armor's eyes widened. His shoulders dropped and he gave Cadence a confused stare. "Giant Primates? So like, Monkeys and stuff?"

Cadence nodded. "It sounds really odd but according to her. They all transformed into these Giant Apes and started dismantling the city one by one. Killing a bunch of people in the process."

Shining Armor's eyebrows both rose as the story kept getting more and more informative. "How were they stopped?"

"By a lone hero. His name was Strikorus Nightwalker. But he usually went by the name, _Striker_."

"What he do?"

"He was apparently one of the most skilled and intellectual soldiers on a battlefield. Kinda like your Dad."

Shining Armor felt a sense of pride tingle in him. He formed a prideful smile, folding his arms. "Well I mean my Dad is basically the most coolest guy I know."

Cadence rolled her eyes. And chuckled. "Anyways. This Striker guy was skilled with Ki Manipulation. He could do things like shoot full Energy Waves, Create Energy Discs able to cut through even solid rocks. Heck I think he could even manipulate his own speed with Ki."

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow by the last listed ability. "Yeah, that's possible. My Dad taught me that."

"What?" Cadence gave Shining Armor a confused and disbelieved look.

So he further demonstrated. "Just watch." He turned around. Focusing all his Ki to his legs, he took one step before completely disappearing out of thin air and becoming a gust on energy moving fast instantly. Letting out a 'woosh' sound.

Cadence's eyes widened at the scene. But before she could even mutter anything else. Shining Armor reappeared, now holding two Ice Cream Cones. Smiling. "See."

Her mouth only hung wider open. Looking at him and then at the Ice Cream cones. "How did you-"

"My Dad taught me when I was five. It was his way of making me learn Energy control." He offered her a chocolate cone. "Ice Cream?"

She smiled. A small blush came to her face but she accepted the offer. "Well I do like frozen treats in winter." She took a small bite out of it. "Thanks."

"So...about this Striker guy?"

She took a moment to recuperate. "Oh right! Uh...Striker had managed to get close to one of the Apes while they weren't looking. He used an Energy Disc and sliced through a tail of one of the Saiyans. And in doing so, reverting him back to his regular form."

"How did he know to hit the tail?"

Cadence shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he might've figured it out beforehand. But needless to say, The Tails were the Saiyans weak points so he and the rest of Soldiers used it to their advantage. Eventually overpowering the Saiyans and killing them.

"Okay well, that was an interesting story and all." Said Shining, "But where does Flash relate to in all of this?"

Cadence sighed. "It was only about one hour after the attacks."

* * *

A Ship. A black drill like ship with a pod in the middle. The top and bottom spinning in different. It was heading straight for Earth's atmosphere. Heating up as it was getting closer and closer.

_A so called ship that was carrying Flash headed straight for Earth. Celestia described it as a Drill like design. It wasn't like the other ships the Saiyans had. But honestly we don't really know that much about their tech._

Canterlot City. Destroyed. Demolished. Anything that could describe the tragic scene as it was now. A lot of the city looked as if it were though ruins of a city. Some of the grand buildings reduced to nothing but debris. Vehicles or it's debris scattered everywhere or crushed by the foot of the Great Apes. The Civilians, varying from Crying, scared, angry. There was nothing positive at all in the whole city at the moment. What was supposed to be the final festival of the year 1999 before the turn to a new Century.

A Young Man. Aged 23 Had Short Jet Black Hair and A Canterlot Elite Guards Uniform stood right in front of a crater. Looking down at where the Saiyan's Crash Landed. His face was dirty, with dried up blood, bruises, scratches. He incurred a lot during that whole battle in which the Saiyans made light work of the proud city. He sighed. Thinking to himself. _"Talk about a Night to Remember. This is definitely gonna resonate with everyone for the rest of their lives." _He turned around, looking at the once grand city that used to be. _"I Just hope we can move past this whole thing and march forward."_

He was then approached. By a friend. A Man who wore the same Black uniform as his friend. Having Silver skin and black hair. He put his shoulder on his friend. "Hey."

The Young Man turned around Speaking in a gravely voice. "Hey."

His friend let out a sigh. "Man. That was...One heck of a show you put on tonight Striker."

"I'm not exactly proud so to speak. The city is basically done for. So many innocent people died. And on the one night that seemed like everyone was doing fine to. All's I want to know is why us. What did we exactly do?"

"I'm asking myself the same question buddy."

They both looked up into the starry sky. Letting some silence go by. Then Striker glanced away to look at the ground and spoke up again. Making a query. "So what do you think is gonna happen now?" But he didn't get an answer out of him right away. He heard nothing. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at his friend. "Tom?" His friend Tom. He looked spooked. Looking into the sky. Striker could hear his breath quiver. So he immediately questioned his friend. "Hey what is it?"

Tom's voice quivered. Pointing his arm up into the sky. "That..."

Striker looked back up into the sky. His eyes widening to see what appeared to be a red light growing bigger and bigger. He acted quickly, grabbing Tom's hand and getting both of them away from the crater. Upon seeing Striker's sudden movement. The city people all spotted the red light that was moving rapidly towards the ground. All of them began scattering out of fear after what'd just happened. Doing anything they can to stay alive.

_The ship landed onto Earth right in Canterlot. Right in the exact same spot that the original four had landed in. _

The Ship. The Black corkscrew ship that'd been falling rapidly from Space suddenly stopped. As if there were no gravity. It Moved itself to be standing vertically. The top drill completely stopped. Meanwhile the bottom drill of the ship began rapidly spinning in the other direction. And with that The Ship slowly descended. Striker and Tom who had taken cover behind a piece of debris both poked their heads up to see the scene. Seeing the actual ship for the first time. Hearing the drill sound coming out of it and watching it lower it self.

Tom looked at Striker. "I think this might be it for us. They might just be swarming to Earth."

Striker put his hand up as a response taking close observation of the ship. Eventually standing up. "I'm going in!"

"What!"

Striker began running towards the crater again. Keeping some vigilance.

_The Striker. He went to check out the whole thing alone. With everyone else mostly mortified and too afraid to go check it out._

The Ship drilled it's way into the ground. Drilling right through the dirt. Striker slowly climbed down into the Crater. Charging up a small Ki Ball in his hand. Ready for anything. The ship eventually stopped. Only showing the pod and the top drill. Striker slowly began approaching the Ship. Somewhat waiting for something while also not standing still too long to risk his chances.

That's when a female. Robotic voice spoke from the ship. Announcing the Planet name. **_"PLANET 28-G. EARTH. PRIME RACE: HUMAN. _**

**_SENTRY-FLASH"_**

Before Striker could even comment on anything. The Pod began to expel gas from four different directions. Prompting Striker to take a step back. The Pod opened from the sides. The right and left began separating. Revealing the most shocking thing to Striker.

"Oh my god."

_The Ship opened on it's own. According to Tia. And when it did. Striker just found Flash in that pod alone. Sleeping._

Flash. A baby Flash. Was in a small 'seat' of some sort. His hair more or less was like the Saiyan's. Fully grown and Unkempt. He wore what appeared to be Sombra Force Armor. But it was smaller, just enough to accompany him. Striker's eyes narrowed. Still being vigilant. But he softened up a little to walk a bit faster towards the infant.

As he did. The Infant's eyes slowly began to open due to the Ki-Ball. It made him frown and slowly tear up. Before eventually, crying!

Striker's eyes widened. He looked directly at the Ki ball. Looking back at the baby. He shot the energy in the sky. Before reaching for the infant. Taking him out of the pod. It made the baby stop crying. Instead, making him stare at Striker blankly. Striker raised an eyebrow. Holding the Baby up. _"He doesn't seem vicious."_

In holding the baby up. The Boy's tail was revealed. A long blue tail. Striker's eyes widened a little. Looking up back at the baby. _"On No. A Tail?!"_

The baby then began to giggle. It brought a small smirk to Striker's face. He let out a chuckle. "Ahh who am I kidding. You probably wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Then, Tom called out to Striker. "WHAT IS IT?"

Striker chuckled. Keeping his eyes fixed on the happy infant. "It's just a Saiyan Baby. Nothing to worry about."

Then suddenly. Striker sensed a Ki Blast coming straight for him. His eyes widened. He quickly jumped while still keeping the baby in his hands. Landing. He turned around to see that Tom was the culprit. He stood astonished. "Tom? What are you doing!?"

"Striker we gotta kill that thing! It's too dangerous to be left alive!"

Striker curled his lip a little by the justification. Clapping back. "Wha-THIS THING'S JUST AN INFANT! WHA-WHAT IS IT GONNA DO?!"

"Well let's not take any chances!" Tom yelled. "We don't know what it's capable of. But my best guess is that it's no different than-I don't know it's relatives we just met!"

"I WONT KILL A BABY!" Striker protested. "IT'S NOT _MORAL_!"

_When Flash was found. Everyone wanted to kill him for safe measure. They didn't really know what He was capable of but they didn't want to find out. Striker however was the only guy to vouch for him and elected for him to stay alive. _

The civilians slowly began making their way towards the crater to see if it were true or not that Striker was in possession of another Saiyan. Tom meanwhile climbed into crater to try and talk something into his ambitious friend. "Striker what do you suppose to do with that thing. We don't even know that much about them besides the fact their destructive monsters!"

"Well maybe we could change that! Maybe...we could raise this one to be like us. Because above all else. He's still just a _child_."

"Really?" Tom turned around. Levitating up. He looked to all the civilians. Asking the question. "Which of you wants to raise an Alien! An Alien a part of race that just made light work of us?! Huh? WHO!"

Immediately. A chain of conversations broke out by the request. Well one that was meaningless to ask in Tom's eyes. But nonetheless. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. They didn't want anything to with the child. Knowing what his race just did to Canterlot. Some of them started to speak up. Expressing their rejection.

"No thanks."

"He may be a menace to our society."

"Too Dangerous. Nope, sorry."

And it just kept going. Everyone expressing their own dismay.

Striker gritted his teeth to this. He looked back at the baby. With a determined look. Making it known to him that he wasn't gonna let him down. So he decided to ascend into the air. Proclaiming to the city. "FINE! IF NONE OF YOU WILL. I _WILL_!"

Everyone gasped. Tom turned around to face Striker. Astonished. "_You!_ You want to raise this thing!"

"This thing is my _Son!_ Thank you very much."

"Striker you've taken big risks tonight. But this might just be plain irresponsible of you! You can't just foster a kid out of random. No less an Alien _freak_ like him. You're making a mistake"

The feeble Saiyan felt a little taken back by that. It hid it's face into Striker's chest. Striker narrowed his eyes on Tom. Patting Flash's head. "Well then maybe I'll go be irresponsible somewhere else. I heard a place called Brexilton is more warmer. Hell I leave and take him with me. And I'll leave you all to fend for yourselves!"

Tom narrowed his eyes. In disbelief. "You're kidding."

Striker's voice became grim as he responded. "I don't _Kidd_."

_Striker decided to take it upon himself to take Flash in as his own. Making it known to Canterlot that he'd take him in. Much to everyone's dismay however. Especially his friend. It got so out bad that night that Striker threatened to leave Canterlot and take Flash with him. Even going as far to say he'd leave Canterlot to fend for their selves._

Tom's eyes widened. He could see Striker was being dead serious about taking off. But the last words resonated with him. _"Fend for yourselves."_ He realized that Striker had a reason to make Canterlot accept Flash and him becoming the Foster parent for him. Without Striker Canterlot would probably ruins. No more than it already was. So he gritted his teeth. Accepting it.

_But...In order for Flash to fully stay in Canterlot. His friend forced Striker to cut his tail off. To make sure that he never became a Giant Ape ever._

"Fine. Do it. Take in this...thing and raise it. But under one condition."

"What?" Striker asked with a clear scowl. "What could it possibly be?"

"Cut off his tail!"

Striker's eyes widened. "WHAT?! That's insane. It'll hurt the little guy!"

"Don't get this twisted!" Tom bellowed. "You know more than anyone that it's the on switch to turning him into an A Giant Ape! We must do everything to prevent him from becoming an Ape, cut it off!"

Striker gritted his teeth. Hesitating to go through with that/ So he tried another counter argument. "Well then wouldn't that be lying to him? Now were just setting a bad example and-and hiding his herr-"

"If his tail stays and something happens will be done! You must understand! If we have to go through something like that again, it'll be the end of all of us!"

"But-"

Tom again interjected. "Look! You wanna be a good parent right? Well you gotta realize that keeping his tail is a big threat to all of us! I know what were doing might seem unethical to you. But to ensure the safety of...that thing. And the rest of the city, we cant take our chances!"

Striker grit his teeth. Looking down. Was it really right of him. Should he really take away what was left of this infants heritage. Well maybe he didn't really have a choice. He had to gulp his beliefs just this once. Even to his dismay. "Fine!" He looked at Tom with a some serious anger. "But just so you know. I don't think this is the Equestria way."

He looked at the baby. He cringed as he really didn't want to do this. He held the baby with one arm. Holding him so he rested on his shoulder and also that his back side was showing. He hesitantly, very hesitantly. Raised his hand up. Charing up a small Ki Disc at his finger tip. Not wanting to do anything overboard. "I'm sorry about this."

* * *

"So then that explains it." Shining Armor let out a sigh. Taking a seat, he rested he clutched his fists together and placed them on his mouth. "Everything. The reason why everyone doesn't like this kid so much." He looked up at Cadence. Looking a little angry. "The people hate him for something... _his people_ did. Not _him. _But there's still one question to be asked." Shining Armor sat up straight. "Where's his Foster Dad? Where's this Striker and how come I've never met him a day in my life."

Cadence sighed. Frowned. "Nobody knows."

Shining Armor got out of his seat to stand up again. "What?"

"After taking Flash in...he sort of, disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to him but there hasn't been any sign of him anywhere."

Shining Armor's eyes narrowed. "So then who took care of Flash when he was a baby?"

Cadence frowned even more. "He never really had any official guardians. Just temporary care takers who were ordered by the ruler before."

Shining Armor clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed. "Then are race are just a bunch a _**Sons of Bitches**!"_

Cadence eyes widened a little by the profanity Shining Armor let out. It was unnatural of him. "Shiny!?"

"I-I'm sorry!" He turned to look at Cadence. "L-Look I talked to him a few days ago Alright! He did something irresponsible so I decided to try and have a one on one with him. And you know, he told me some of the most-saddest things ever!"

Cadence expression softened up a little. "What he say?"

"H-He.." Shining Armor hesitated a bit. "He told me things like how...no one would be waiting for him at home. Or-Or the fact that for his whole life he acknowledged that nobody likes him. Not a single person in this city likes him! But that wasn't even it. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the fact that he doesn't know why. He doesn't why everyone treats him the way they do. Why he has no _Parents or Friends!_ I-I don't know what to say to any of that. He doesn't even know he's Human!" Cadence put her hand on his shoulder. But Shining Armor still kept speaking. "I-I wish I knew what to do Cad but I don't! It just-It just infuriates me that he doesn't even know why he's treated the way he is!"


	10. Arc 1: Let Loose

"Mr. Striker?"

Striker turned around smiling to see Flash at 8:00 In the morning as he intended. He nodded. "Kid. You actually came early."

Flash's usual tone was replaced with a somewhat passive one as he also nodded. "Yeah..."

Striker raised an eyebrow. It wasn't usual Flash behaviour. So he asked him what was up. "What's wrong kid? You don't seem like your self."

Flash took a moment. After what happened last night he didn't know what if he would say would be weird or not. But he went on. "Umm...Something happened last night while I was delivering...well running the milk back from Brexilton to here..."

"Well what is it?" Striker asked a little intruiged.

"Umm...I...I don't know how to explain it. But...recently I...I feel like I've been moving faster than usual."

Striker chuckled. "Uh...yeah. Running tends to make people go faster."

"It's kind of more than that..."

Striker raised his eyebrow again. Not really getting what Flash is trying to say. "How so?"

Flash sighed. Trying to explain it better. "L-Look. Yesterday I kinda had three odd occurrences where I just randomly...I guess moved faster than others. The first two times was when someone tried to punch me..." He trailed off for moment. He didn't really want to mention the whole Sunset thing so he decided to lie a little. "At Brexilton. When they did. I suddenly just felt the surge of speed and I dodged it as if I were moving in slow motion. Then, while I was running back from the Village. I ran into a bear while trying to run through the whole forest. It began chasing me for a little bit but then...out of nowhere everything began speeding up for me and the next thing I knew. I was on the other side of a cliff in that forest."

Striker let that whole thing resonate with him for a moment. Before finally smiling and looking at Flash. "It sounds like you've developed a new Ki ability kid."

"What?"

Striker placed his hand on Flash's shoulder and the two began walking. "Flash you're gonna find that the Ki inside of us is able to be manipulated in so many ways. Ways that create new abilities for us. For example: Super Speed The thing you're going through. It's like you're unintentionally manipulating you're Ki and move in more faster motions than a regular person. What you're going through is completely normal. You just need to learn how to control it"

"Well then how do I control it? I have decent Ki control. I've just never dealt with something like this before."

"To find the_ off switch_ we have to find the _on switch_." The two stopped and Striker stared at Flash right in the eyes. "Think Kid. What made triggered these flashes of speed?"

Flash did just that. Thinking of all the incidents where he just moved fast out of nowhere. Then it dawned on him. The incidents were triggered by danger. "Well all the times that it happened, I was usually in some sort of danger. Really unexpected."

Striker smiled. "Than I know exactly how we can help you control it."

"Really? How?!" Flash asked really intrigued."

Striker got into an offensive stance. "Sparring."

Flash blinked a few times before his eyes widened at the suggestion. "Sparring? L-Like fighting?!"

Striker nodded. "Yup! This should be a perfect way to help you control this thing. So come on...let's spar."

Flash hesitated a little. Just standing there. "But I've never fought before!"

"Well think of this as a new learning experience. I mean we'll have to deal with Aliens at some point." Striker slightly moved before completely disappearing in thin air.

Flash's eyes widened at the scene. Did he really just see that? He began looking around not seeing Striker anywhere. "Uhh…Striker? STRIKER!?" He gulped very nervously. Becoming super vigilant of his surroundings.

When suddenly.

That signal in Flash's head went off again. He suddenly found himself moving autonomously. Pivoting to the side and dodging a punch from Striker. However it was different this time. His surroundings were still in slow motion. But Striker wasn't. In fact he was moving in the same rhythm as Flash.

He smirked. "Come on Flash you're not the only one who can move fast." He went at him again. This time going for a high kick.

It hit him right under the chin and sent him upwards into the sky. Letting out a grunt of pain.

Flash then regained his composure. Crossing his arms into an X and stopping himself with his energy. Since he was already airborne. He decided to stop himself and completely levitating in the air.

Then it happened again. He backend up quickly, dodging another kick from Striker. An ascending upside down two legged kick. This time however. Flash acted out of habit. Going straight for a blow at Stirker's stomach with a fist.

However. The ploy failed. Striker saw it and quickly put up hand and caught the fist. Scoffing a little at Flash. "You're gonna have to try harder than that kid!"

Flash did so. Outstretching his leg and landing a hit square in Striker's face. Sending him flying.

Striker made a toothy grin. Regaining his composure. Calling out to Flash. "See you're slowly getting the hang of it! Now, just forget everything on focusing your Energy. JUST LET LOOSE AND MOVE!"

Flash's eyes widened. For the first time he didn't have to follow any orders. No guidelines. Nothing. He could just _let loose_. He did just that. Just charging up a bunch of energy. He focused only on Striker. Giving him a grin. He disappeared out of thin air and moved like a gush of wind. Heading right Striker.

Striker grinned. Turning around to block one of Flash's jabs. Flash chuckled. Scoffing at Striker. "How's that Old Timer?"

"Lousy!" Striker said as he decided to throw a punch back at Flash. Flash caught the fist and threw it back at Striker. Deciding to go for a multitude of amateur punches and kicks. Striker matched the speed. Just as fast as Flash was throwing them, he was either catching or dodging them. Striker merely chuckled. "Man even your form's lousy! Come on now you need to put more work into your punches and kicks if you want to beat the aliens."

Flash let out a hearty laugh as Striker decided to turn the tides and started throwing a chain of intricate strikes at Flash. But then Flash's eyes widened. His smile faded away and he merely just caught Striker's fists and kicks. Looking a little more disturbed.

Striker was caught off guard by the sudden notion. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey kid. What's wrong?"

Flash looked at Striker with his disturbed expression. "The Aliens..." He let go of Striker. Completely remembering the whole point of why he was training with him. He turned around, right where he remembered the Crash site being at. For the past few days he'd actually never went to check it out. But now being given a memory jog. He completely beelined for the site. Flying faster than ever before.

Striker's eyes widened. "Shit."

…


	11. Arc 1 Finale: Part 1

**FLASH SENTRY**

**PL: (23)**

* * *

Flash stopped. Horrified at the scene. "No, No, NO!" He angled himself so he could fly towards the ground faster.

Landing he was in disbelief. The site. Everything. The Ship, The Damage and Debris. The Huge Crater. It was all gone. It was as if nothing had even happened. Where the crash site should've been was nothing more than a normal patch of forest land.

"No! This impossible!" He looked around. In denial of his surroundings. "There-There was a ship! And-And Aliens! What Happened here!"

But then suddenly. A Masked figure came right out of nowhere and stood in front of Flash. A Mask with two round crimson lenses. That was it. The rest of their ensemble was just black. It Caught Flash by surprise and made him take a step back. But he didn't freak right there. He immediately got into a offensive stance and demanded. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

That's when the figure spoke in a very familiar voice. "Sorry Kid."

Flash gasped. His eyes widened. He recognized the voice. "Striker!"

The masked Striker shot a stun blast onto Flash. Completely paralyzing his whole body. Flash grit his teeth as the blast also caused some discomfort throughout his whole body. He let out a growl because of it.

Meanwhile, Striker took off his mask. Revealing a sinister smirk. Much to Flash's horror. He stammered as he spoke. Unknown to what was being bestowed upon him. "St-Striker what are you doing! What's going-going on!"

Striker let out a chuckle. "You'll see in a moment kid." Striker moved slightly before engaging in super speed. Completely disappearing in thin air again. He then reappeared behind Flash's back. He straightened his hand out to create a knife hand. Then charging in up with more energy. Flash gasped as he could sense some danger right behind him. He tried to do as so much as squirming. But that did him no justice as he was still bound to the stun blast.

That's when he would hear the final few words from Striker.

"Lord Tirek's gonna love to meet you!"

Striker than, put his whole palm on Flash's neck. Electrocuting his whole body with the blast. Instantly knocking Flash out and making him unconscious.

* * *

_…"So you've finally brought the boy to us_…_"_

_…"But of course your highness_…_"_

_…"I must confess Changeling. This was a lot sooner that I had expected_…"

_…"Some complications made itself known. So I had to act in the heat of the moment._…"

_…"So be_ it…"

Flash's eyes slowly opened to hearing the word it. He didn't feel the sensations of the stun that Striker gave him. But instead. He felt weak. Like he was drained of his whole life force. He slowly fell forward. Letting out a moan. "Oh man what's happening to me?"

"Well good morning sleepy head."

Flash's eyes began focusing more and more on his surroundings. And to be honest. He had no clue of where he was. It definitely wasn't his small flat in the city. It wasn't any of Striker's homes. It was very dim in the room was quite narrow. Looking around. He tried moving his arms a part to stretch. But in doing so, he felt as if he couldn't move them.

Looking down. He saw that wrists were cuffed to some bulky hand cuff. Around the trap it glowed blue. Like Flash's Ki. He arched an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"That's an energy blocker. So You know, we could keep a leash on you."

Slowly out of the shadows. Striker revealed himself. With it was his sinister smirk as always. "It could've been a hell of a lot easier too if you hadn't beelined away from me."

Flash narrowed his eyes. "Striker!" He tried to so much as stand up. But in doing so, the energy blocker weighed him down. Completely stopping him. He let out a grunt. Before looking back up at Striker. "Where am _I_!" He demanded.

Striker folded his arms. Looking down at Flash. "This. This shall be your new home."

Flash raised one eyebrow. Looking more vigilant than ever. "What are you talking about? WHAT IS THIS!" He slowly regained some of his composure. Still weakened by the energy blocker.

"Think of it as you're future young one." Said a hidden female voice.

Flash's eyes widened. Recognizing even that voice. He looked around. "Wait...isn't that the-"

"Alien?" Chrysalis revealed herself from a different direction. "I must say that was quite the far fetched ploy of this Changeling. But somehow you've seemed to have bought it. So I'll amend him on that."

Flash cocked his head back at Striker. Gritting his teeth. "What!_…_"

"That's right kid. It was faked. The alien crash landing was something I _orchestrated. _To reel you into our grip."

Flash's eyes widened. But before he could utter another word. Cozy Glow also revealed herself. Informing the teen. "We've had our eye on you since you were an infant. We've been anticipating this day for years. And now The day has finally come."

"To join us that is.." said Striker.

"In what?!" Flash asked a little fearful."

"In our conquest!" The floor began shaking. Flash's eyes widened from it. Heavy footsteps began to make the floor quake. The footsteps became louder and louder as the seconds passed. Until finally. The Lord of Centaur's himself finally revealed himself. The man was tall. 8 feet tall and very burly with horse legs. He was crimson red with black eyes with white pupils. The figure only looked more menacing with two large grey horns. A long white mow hawk and beard.

This was him. The Centaur King. Lord Tirek. Flash's back was turned so he couldn't see the figure. But instead he saw the shadow of the man standing right behind him. It only freighted him more.

Lord Tirek spoke again. Ordering Striker. "Changeling. Decrease the pressure of the Energy blocker. Let the boy stand. Let him witness who stands behind him."

Striker nodded. "As you wish." He knelt down. Turning a knob on the cuff to ease the weight of the cuff. Letting Flash stand.

Upon getting the ability back. Flash immediately went for Striker. Swinging at him with rage. However. Striker dodged. Using Super speed and basically speeding past Flash to stand behind him.

Flash turned around. Only to widen his eyes to see the three. Most predominantly Tirek. He didn't know what to say about it, It was like his nightmares had embodied itself into that figure. He took a few steps back slowly. Trying not to stumble.

Tirek sinisterly smirked. Greeting Flash. "It is finally time we've met Young Sentry. Out of the hundreds of years I've been sealed away to finally being revived. I have not felt this giddy in years."

Flash's voice quivered. "Wh-What-How do you know my name? What do you want with me?"

"Like I said before. I want you to join us in our conquest."

"In taking over the world." Striker finished. "I mean I did agree to train you didn't I?"

Flash's teeth grit out of rage. "WHAT?!"

Chrysalis chuckled. "Isn't it obvious. It's to create a utopia on this planet. To exterminate the plague on this planet known as the Human Race and rebuild it entirely."

"THEN WHY THROW ME IN!?" Flash demanded. "WHY INVOLVE ME?!"

"Because we know the feelings you have!" Striker stated. Slowly beginning to walk towards Flash again. "We know from that the moment you were born. You were hated across the land. You longed for a loving family. To have a mother and father that would call you their own. To live a nice life without being hated all the time. To finally not be looked at the way you do. But you were given none of that. And it's because of the human race that you suffered the way you did. So join us and you can put into fruition your revenge."

Flash however countered that. "Killing innocent people isn't worth personal gain!" He stood his ground finally. "Striker we're _humans_! Why do intend on killing _us?_!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Striker's eyes glowed teal green. He began morph again. Fangs coming out of his mouth and slowly he regained his Changeling form.

Flash's eyes widened as he began to back up even more at the scene. "What?"

The Changeling fully morphed back it gave off a sinister looking smile. Speaking in it's reptile like voice with hisses. "Please, I loathe being in the form of the one you call Striker. It makes me sick inside."

Flash couldn't believe what was bestowed in front of him. Whether it was real or not. "What are _you!?_"

"The Commander of the Changelings at your command. _Lord_ Sentry" He bowed.

Flash grit his teeth. Looking at the three rulers themselves for more context. "I'm. NO! Don't call me that! I am not one of you _Monsters!_"

"Oh but you're birth rights say otherwise." Chrysalis scoffed.

Flash further protested. Arching his back a little to emphasize. "We Humans aren't blood thirsty for _World Domination_. At least not anymore! And we are most certainly aren't evil either!"

Cozy Glow giggled. "It's funny how you keep proclaiming."

Flash curled his lip to that. Not getting her drift. "And what's that supposed to mean."

"Oh you know." The Child Sized Ruler shrugged, "How you just keep defending The Human Race. When in reality..." She stopped to chuckle. "Well you're just not fit to say any of that stuff now do you!"

The Changeling chuckled. Glancing at Cozy Glow. "Princess Glow. He doesn't understand what you're saying because he doesn't know."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "And what are you on about!"

The Changeling stood up. Starting at Flash. "In Canterlot. There was a certain decree. An unwritten decree that mostly everyone knows about." He gave Flash a sinister smirk. "Everyone except you."

"A...Decree?" Flash asked confused.

The Changeling morphed again. Becoming the figure of Striker. Regaining his gruff gravely voice. "Remember how I told you about an actual Alien attack on Earth. One involving a race called the _Sayians?_ Well I never finished the story to you. I purposely left out one detail. Something that ended up drastically changing the course of events that's led up to this moment."

Flash grit his teeth. "Even if it that ever even occurred. What does that even have to do with anything."

Striker sinister grin became toothy. "Because just shortly after it was all said and done. Another Saiyan arrived to earth. But he wasn't like his adult counterparts. He was an infant. A brainless infant who had no clue of his origins. But that infant grew up. Grew up to stand right in front of us at this very second." Flash's gasped instantly. His eyes widened at that. Striker could see it in his eyes. He let out a cackle. Pointing at Flash. Proclaiming Flash's true origins. "That's right Sentry! You are no Human! YOU ARE ONE OF _THEM!_"

Flash was understandably very taken back by the whole thing. His eyebrows which had originally been furrowed now rose from shock. His voice began quivering and he began shaking his head in denial. "No-No! LIAR! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!"

Striker further laughed. Scoffing at Sentry. "You know it to be true Sentry! Didn't you ever wonder to yourself...'Oh why do they stare at me like that?' or 'Why do they hate me'. Haven't you ever wondered why you were hated amongst the _Humans_ of Canterlot! It is because you are _Alien amongst Men and Women! **THEY FEAR YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF! YOU'RE POWER! YOU ARE THE SAIYAN!**_"

Flash's mouth hung wide open. He fell to his knees. Distraught to what he was hearing. His breath only quivered more and more and with it a lump formed in his throat.

"N-No."

He grit his teeth. Tears began swelling from out of his eyes. With that he began to hiccup a little. Sobbing.

"N-No!"

…"My Whole Life..."

…"It's been nothing…"

…"Nothing but a Lie…"

In his head. Flash started getting sudden Flashes of all the times in his childhood. All the people and how they treated him during his childhood.

_"Buzzoff you pest!"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"Stay Away from that boy. Let him be!"_

The ground began shaking. Catching Striker, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow by surprise.

It was coming from the young Saiyan himself. Slowly. Sparks of red began surrounding the boy. Being mostly brief for a period time. But Flash. He could feel something grow inside him. His tears that had originally swelled blew off his face.

…"My Whole life…"

"A **LIE**"

His pupils became red. Around his eyes became crimson red. Around him, a red and black aura began glow around him.

…"**A**"

The three were in shock. Feeling a massive Energy Spike come out of Flash. Tirek however remained nonchalant. Watching it all go down.

**"LIE!"**

It was then. Two unknown voices. A male and a female respectively. Spoke to Flash. Encouraging what was happening.

_"Flash Sentry."  
_

_"Our Beloved Child."_

_"Re-Incarnate what the Humans stripped you of when you're an infant."_

_"Re-Claim your Birth Rights and.."_

The two spoke together.

_**"Release the power of the Oozaru once again..."**_

Flash's eyes widened. Gritting his teeth. With that two fangs grew out of his mouth. He finally let out a huge and terrifying roar! Breaking through the Energy Blocker as if were nothing but mere plastic. The three all took steps back. Striker especially. Watching what had just been released.

Flash stood his ground once again. Clenching both fists. Narrowing his eyes on Striker specifically. He shook intensely. Without saying a word. He opened his mouth again. Letting out another fierce roar. Making it known that the dormant energy that laid in him had been awoken.

* * *

**FLASH SENTRY: Oozaru Compressed/Grand Saiyan**

**PL:194**


	12. Arc 1 Finale: Part 2

A Scientific Research Base. It wasn't a place accessible to most. It was hidden in the depths of the Ocean. A place so no one and absolutely _anyone_ could manage to access it. Because the Base itself was a facility unlike most Labratories. In it's possession was the one and only thing that proved Extraterrestial life did in fact exist. That item was...

The Black Drill Ship.

Shortly after it's landing onto Earth almost 15 years ago. The ship was immediately taken away by Scientist as a means to cover up the whole thing and hide the fact that any Aliens came onto Earth at all.

The Ship was hooked up to multiple machines simultaneously. With wires connected to the interior of the pod. Scientist had been working around the clock for nearly 15 years and have not been able to decode anything about it. The Language imprinted onto the top of the Pod. How any of the controls worked, but most importantly. The missing key.

In the Ship was a keyhole. Something that resembled an Octagonal disc. However it never seemed to have shown up when they brought it back with them. Not in the interior. Nothing. So the Ship was basically a piece of space junk they kept hidden as a means for meaningless research.

But. There dream of seeing the ship become active would become a reality.

A scientist working the Diagnostics sector of the facility noticed the Ship was showing off some odd behaviour. Giving off some strange Energy levels. "Uh Marty? You might wanna check this out."

Another Scientist an older one rushed into the Diagnostics sector. Running to the scientist at the Control Panel. "Did something happen?" He asked abruptly.

The Scientist pointed at the monitor. "Sort of..."

Marty inspected the Monitor seeing the Energy levels it was giving off. Stroking his chin. "How odd. When did this start to happen."

"Just now.." The Scientist explained. "All of a sudden the thing started beeping and went to check it out when that stat came up all of a sudden."

But then suddenly. The energy levels practically skyrocketed from before. Causing the whole place to start shaking. This in-turn caused the Diagnostics Scientist and Marty to both fall off the ground.

Marty glanced at the Diagnostics Scientist, "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He replied.

Meanwhile, other Scientists near the ship all watched as the ship's drills began to spiral out of control. Breaking through the many wires it was hooked up to. Re-Activating itself and floating in air. With each Drill spinning more and more violently. Letting off huge gushes of spiraling wind. Then it began to talk. With Voices of the male and female from earlier.

_"Flash Sentry."  
_

_"Our Beloved Child."_

_"Re-Incarnate what the Humans stripped you of when you're an infant."_

_"Re-Claim your Birth Rights and.."_

_**"Release the power of the Oozaru once again..."**_

The Scientist all backed up in confusion. One commenting frightfully about what was happening. "DID THAT THE SHIP JUST TALK!?"

Suddenly, the ship began shaking unnaturally. Letting off waves and waves of red energy, sending all the Scientist flying back. Destroying all the machinery, computers and other high-tech tools. Clearing the way of ascension.

Because it did just that. Ascending high. Drilling through the ceiling and letting in all the water from the ocean. Causing everyone to freakout.

The Ship flew it's way through the Ocean Blue before finally making it to high into the sky and becoming fully airborne. The Ship rotated itself forward in one specific direction. Advancing in a quick motion towards it's destination.

* * *

Flash rushed towards Striker. And just Striker. That was his only intentions at the moment. Striker narrowed his eyes on the oncoming Ki Oozaru. Getting ready to dodge.

But his efforts wouldn't work. This time around. Flash was the one to muster more speed. Flash clutched both fists together. He let out another roar, making a very swift swing at Striker's face. Hitting him and sending him flying. Flash pivoted in the direction he sent Striker. Narrowing his eyes and flying after him.

Flash felt another surge of speed come his way. He beat Striker to his collision course. Waiting for Striker to come _his _way. Once he Striker was near enough. He grabbed him by the neck with both hands. Choking the Changeling. Flash was growling like a primate as he did. Making sure he was looking Striker dead in the eyes. Striker meanwhile was trying to free himself of the bone crushing grasp of Flash's hand.

But that wish would be granted more or less as Flash violently heaved Striker into the ceiling and out of the Palace itself. Going straight after him.

Chrysalis and Cozy Glow watched in a little awe. Chrysalis glanced at Tirek. "Uh...That's not something I recall a Saiyan being capable of."

Tirek grinned. Staying nonchalant. "Seems someone hasn't done their research."

Chrysalis arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Tirek chuckled. Further explaining himself. "He like many others of the new generation Saiyans were born with the ability to access the power of the Great Ape even after the removal of their tail. It's more or less common with his generation as the previous ones do not poses the ability. It's a compressed form of the Great Ape, possessing the same effects like enhanced strength, energy spikes and loss of control."

Cozy Glow raised an eyebrow as well. Kind of vigilant as to what was happening. "Shouldn't we do something about that. I mean judging by what the usual Ape's can do."

Tirek merely waved his hand. Not caring. "Do as you wish. But see to it that the state wont last long for him."

Chrysalis nodded. "Very well." She ascened to the air and headed for the hole Flash had created.

Flash and Striker meanwhile. The two, mainly Flash though. Were engaged in a heated exchange against one and other. Flash had sent Striker flying with the throw from earlier. When he went to go tail him. He decided to fly right past him, waiting for him again. Clutching both hands together. Raising them up. Then, Striker was slowly flying closer to Flash.

Driving his clutched fists into Striker's head, sending him down again. As if he were playing ping pong on his own. Making Striker the ball.

That's when Chrysalis called on the Changelings. Commanding them to strike at once. "CHANGELINGS, ATTACK!"

A bunch of Changelings began coming out of the Palace. Heading straight for the out of control teenager as they had a clear idea of what to do. All letting out some battle cries.

Flash, as he went after Striker noticed the huge army. Almost like a colony of bees that had been disgruntled by someone agitating their hive. He grit his teeth. Growling like an Primate. Clutching his fists and flying head on towards the Army.

Striker collided hard into the ground. Trying to sit up straight, he ended up wincing in pain. He looked up into the sky, able to distinguish Flash from the army of Changelings coming at him. He thought to himself. Wondering what had just happened. _"In all my years in this Palace. I've never seen anything remotely like that."_

The Army of Changelings all rushed Flash from different directions. Hoping to try and overpower them.

But it would be Flash who would overpower the army. Gritting his teeth, he extended both arms out and let out a huge wave of red energy. Making it flow in all directions, knocking the Changelings back far.

Flash then began searching for Striker again. Not seeing him at all from the sky. So he descended quickly, making it to the ground. Even so, he still could not see a sign of Striker anywhere. His lip only curled more and his quivering breath just got louder.

Then his eyes widened. Without acting quick enough. Striker caught Flash by surprise and landed a complete sucker kick on him. Flash however wasn't that hurt by it. But it was enough to just add fuel to the fire.

He pivoted. Exchanging a loud monstrous roar and downright grabbing Striker's face with one hand. His arm was shaking as he trying to squeeze Striker's face in a fit of rage. Eventually however, electing to heave him again.

Chrysalis grit her teeth at the display of Sentry completely blowing past the whole army. "Impossible. Nobody's been able to hold off the Changeling Army. No less brush them off." She clutched her fists. "It seems that I must take matters into my own hands." She narrowed her eyes on Flash. Going after him.

Flash marched towards Striker's Body. Raising his hand up. Sparks of energy began to materialized around his hand. So much so until an electric Ki blast formed around his hand.

Picking up Striker with his free hand. He made sure to give him a serious scowl. Gritting his teeth he let out a roar. Bringing his hand down, ready to go through wit the deed.

Except...

Flash's eyes widened. He felt a strike hit his neck. A strike that felt so painful, it was like a shock to his neck. It took him out of his trance. The red glowing aura around him faded away. His eyes reverted to their brown. He let go of Striker. Promptly, he fell down as well. Falling face first into the dirt, motionless.

Chrysalis, the obvious culprit. Stood with her hand completely straightened out. The ploy of how she managed to knock out the teenager. She stood there, a blank yet somewhat sinister scowl to her face. She stood there, seeing both Commander Striker and Flash laying unconscious. She basically only had one instinct, get rid of the Saiyan and maybe take out the embarrassment as well. So the day could go forward and they could forget all about it.

But Tirek must've known because he immediately stopped her. Speaking to her telepathically. _"Don't even think about it."_

"Oh? And why is that?"

_"Because after that display. It seems he could be of much more use of us. Take him and the Changeling to the Chambers. Will discuss the fate of both later..."_

Chrysalis smirked like a serpent. Nodding her head and kneeling down to grab both and retrieve them back to the palace. "As you command."

…


	13. Arc 1 Finale: Part 3

**FLASH SENTRY**

**PL: 39**

* * *

"Hey! Hey wake up!"

Flash blinked a few times. He winced a little. His head was hurting a lot. His vision was a little blurry, but sooner or later, it finally focused. Looking around, he found himself in a dark room. Lit by what appeared to be candles. The aroma in there was quite 'rain' like as it reminded him of a muggy rainy day smell. To even add onto that, the floor was stone.

The only real light source was from a cell window. Only letting in what appeared to be the light of a sunset.

Flash was on the ground. Chrysalis had left both Striker and Flash in the same cell. Just throwing them into the energy blocking room and trapping them. But the two weren't alone.

"HEY!" Flash jumped, startled by the exclamation. He turned around to see a Changeling. However he seemed different. He looked like the rest. But he didn't have an imprinted scowl. Instead he was more or less, kind of wide eyed. With a smile to his face. He smiled, finally waking Flash up. "Hi there!"

Flash arched an eyebrow. Moving back. "Uh...Hi?"

"I'm Thorax! What's your name?"

"Flash-" He however stopped himself. Getting to the point. "Where am I?"

"Why you're in solitude silly! I mean look around. Titanium walls, stone floors. Heck the door doesn't even have any cell bars. It's just solid Titanium."

Flash slowly got up. "Titanium?"

Flash glanced at the door. Gritting his teeth, he began to get into an offensive position. Like he was about to barricade the door down. However he was stopped. This time by a more deeper voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Flash glanced back at Thorax. Though pretty quickly he caught on that it wasn't him who said that. So voice guided Flash to look into the right direction. "Over here." Flash glanced to his right. He saw another Changeling, sitting against the wall. His eyes were purple however. Narrowed, yet the glowed in the darkness of the room. "Trust me. Me and my Brother have been trying to get out for weeks, our arms have never been sorer."

Flash arched an eyebrow. He looked back at Thorax. "Brothers?"

The other Changeling got up. Approaching Flash. "Names Pharynx." He gave out his hand to shake. Much to Flash's hesitation. He rolled his head. Sighing. "Yeah look were not here to kill you. Calm down."

Flash responded to the gesture. Though still hesitant, he grabbed a hold of Pharynx's hand and shook it. "Well due to my recent experiences with...Changelings? Well whatever! My perception has kind of been narrow minded."

"Is it because of the commander." Pharynx pointed his hand at Striker. Limp onto the ground. Still in his human form.

Flash's eye widened. He grit his teeth. Clenching his fists he was about to start at Striker. Ready to finish what he started. However he was stopped by the light hearted Thorax. Intervening by running in front of him. "Woah-Woah! Come on he's knocked out, you shouldn't hurt a person who can't defend themselves."

"That's kind of the whole point!" Flash retorted. "I have some unfinished business!"

Pharynx folded his arms. Tilting his head he decided to talk some sense into Flash. Albeit, quite nonchalantly. "Well we didn't try to kill you did we?" Flash looked back at Pharynx. He opened his mouth to say something but, Pharynx made a good point. Pharynx clearly saw this and continued. "I didn't think so..."

Flash stopped. Taking a step back and letting out a deep sigh. "Whatever." He decided to sit back down onto the ground. Not really knowing what to do, he made some small talk. "So why are you guys even in here anyways?"

Thorax smiled. Sitting criss crossed. "Well you see. Our ruler is kind of mean and me and Pharynx didn't agree with it. So we decided to voice our opinions and ask nicely for Queen C. to maybe change her mind on the whole world domination thing."

"_It_ didn't go so well for us." Pharynx continued. "In-turn. We got thrown into Solitary confinement. What about you? We don't really get foreigners."

Flash let out another sigh. He was about to answer, but he couldn't remember a single thing. Not from the whole Oozaru episode at least. All's he remember was the fact that Striker revealed his own heritage to him. He grit his teeth again. Clenching his fists and looking down.

Thorax noticed this. He titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Flash cringed a little. "Don't really wanna talk about it."

Pharynx shrugged. Not really giving the statement a second thought. "Okay, fair enough. But still, how'd _you_ get involved with...well _this crowd_?"

Flash glanced back at Striker. Giving him a glare. "Ask him, he's proud of it. He'd happily tell you."

Both Pharynx and Thorax glanced at the unconscious Commander. Deciding to 'hell with it'. So they both approached him trying to wake up. Nudging him slightly. Eventually, their efforts payed off as Striker eventually woke up. Feeling a little like Flash when he woke up. But he had a lot of bruises on his face. He winced, Sitting up straight and putting his hand on his head.

Thorax smiled. Greeting the commander. "Hey, You're Awake!"

"Yeah..." Striker cringed again. Putting his hand on his head. "What happened?"

"You and some other guy were thrown into Solitude." Pharynx explained. "Speaking of which. Why? And also you look really banged up."

Striker looked around the room of Solitude. Then, spotting Flash who was just glaring at him. He in-turn gave him a glare as well. Seeing how in his eyes, Flash is the reason they were stuck in the Solitude Chambers. "You know Pharynx, maybe you should ask the Jackass."

Flash's scowl only grew. "Takes one to know one. You manipulating asshole."

"Well it could've been a hell of a lot easier if you complied." Striker retorted. "But _no_. You just had to go on an emotional episode and go berserk."

Flash stood to his feet. Folding his arms. "Because said person revealed something so..._crucial _to me. Something that's now _affected _my whole _point of view!_"

Striker then got up. Clapping Back. "It's not my _fault _the _humans_ held out on _you!_ You're weak and that's your own fault!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Flash grit his teeth. Clenching his fist he was about to go right at Striker. And Striker wasn't any different. Also clenching his fsts. Ready for the inevitable.

However, the two were both battle worn. One having exempted lot's of energy and strength while the other had been brutally beaten. It was because of that, both Thorax and Pharynx intervened. Holding the two back. Thorax holding back Flash while Pharynx held back Striker.

"Okay! OKAY!" Pharynx yelled. "So there's some water under the bridge between you two. But I don't think quarreling is gonna fix the situation!"

"Yeah guys come on!" Thorax spoke in a tone that was a little 'whiny' but he spoke for good means. "Why can't we all be friends?"

Flash scoffed at the remark. "Because _friends_ aren't supposed to be _manipulative snakes_!"

Striker scoffed back. "Oh yeah? Well at leas _friends_ would have each other's back and support one and other."

"YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH YOUR...BOSSES! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM!"

"OKAY!" Pharynx yelled. "Look guys. I'm not happy to be in Solitude either but again. Fighting wont solve anything between you two."

The brothers let go of the 'enemies'. Striker folded his arms. Letting out one more piece of fact. "It wont even matter because Lord Chrysalis herself is probably already organizing my own execution. It's basically common law that if a commander is thrown into solitude, they don't live to see another day when they're taken out!"

"OH! Is that supposed to make me feel _pity_ on _you!_" Flash retorted.

Thorax smiled at that aspect of the exchange. It gave him an idea. "WAIT!" He caught the attention of all. "If you two are enemies. But you've basically been tossed to the curb by Chrysalis and us Brothers have basically been thrown in here for bad behaviour. Wouldn't that be a perfect reason for all of us to team up and maybe try and emphasize our point against Queen C."

Pharynx corrected. "Or take her and the rest of them down and maybe free our people?"

Thorax raised an eyebrow. His smile faded away. "But...Everybody deserves a second chance right?"

"Not her brother. She needs to be brought to justice." He then turned to Flash and Striker. "As much as I rarely say it. Thorax has a point. I mean you basically don't belong here. And The Commander of The Changelings is basically done for. So..."

For the first time at all since this whole confrontation. The two enemies both simultaneously disagreed.

**"NO! NO WAY NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"**

Pharynx sighed. He could easily make this whole thing easier than it needed to be. "Look..." He glanced at Striker, "I'm betting on everything that you don't wanna die and want to live to see another day right? So you basically have a reason to rebel _against_ The Queen!" He then turned to Flash, "And you! You don't wanna stand by and watch everything go to hell because of Her or the rest of the Lords. Right?" He put his hands on both their shoulders. "So why son't we all do each other a favour. Put your differences aside so you we can all get out of here. Team up and try to bring justice for everyone. Then, you two can sort out _whatever_ it is that's put you two on opposite sides."

The two both glared at each other. On one hand, the idea of teaming up was the most absurd idea ever. After the recent events that had taken place. On the other hand though. What other choice _did_ they really have. Striker knew that he was on death row and Flash knew that his future here will either result in him killing people or getting killed himself one way or another.

The two both exchanged scowls at one another. Leaning themselves back and shaking their hands. Basically joining forces.

Pharynx and Thorax smiled as one learning curve had been solved. Now it was time for the next.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."


	14. Arc 1 Finale: Part 4

_"Okay so it's simple. Usually the guards come to get us So, since you two are basically both practically battle-hungry. Just beat them up. Meanwhile, Me and Thorax will put on the armor, I'll enhance my appearance so they don't get suspicious. Then we just temporarily trap them in here until Queen Chrysalis has been taken down."_

* * *

They don't know how long they've been waiting for. They did no something for sure. It was night time. The moonlight luminated the room. Flash, Thorax, Striker and Pharynx sat against the wall. All in different corners. Bored out of their minds.

But finally, just when they thought it couldn't get any more boring. They hear the door, and it sounded like it was about to be unlocked. This was Thorax and Pharynx's cue to get onto the same side of the door. Both of them rushing for opposite sides of the wall and leaning against it. Ready to go through with it.

A Changeling guard opened the door. With him was another. They held energy blockers in their hands. Knowing that once Flash and Striker left Solitude, their energy would come right back. But unbeknownst to them, they were in for a surprise.

The two walked in. One of them ordering Sentry and Striker to get up. "Okay you two. Get up..." He then looked at Flash. Putting on a serpents grin. "and no _Monkey_ Bus-WOAH!"

Thorax and Pharynx wasted no time, immediately jumping on the two and distracting them. "OKAY NOW!" exclaimed Pharynx.

That was Flash's and Striker's cue. The two got up and immediately ran past the Changelings. Running out the Solitude room and regaining their ki. Turning around simultaneously. Flash ordered Thorax and Pharynx to get off of the two Guards. "Okay guys, we'll take it from here!"

They did so. Moving off the squirming guards. Immediately, the two guards gave the two inmates scowls. Getting up and rushing towards the two. However, because of their regained Ki Control. Flash and Striker turned the tides.

Both moved slightly before disappearing in thin air. Letting out a 'whoosh' sound. Engaging Super Speed. This prompted the Guards to stop in confusion, not knowing where the two went. However, not being seen by the naked eye. Flash and Striker, ran past the two to stand behind them.

Reappearing again. They wasted no time putting each guard in a one arm headlock. Making the guards drop the Energy Blockers. Then, punching the latter right square in their faces. Landing really hard blows and knocking each out.

With that done. Flash dragged both bodies into the Solitude room while Striker retrieved the dropped cuffs. Needing to get this next part done quickly.

Flash dragged the two inside the room. Letting go of them and letting Pharynx and Thorax get straight to work. Pharynx changed his appearance a little. Turning his Purple eyes Green and grabbing the chest plate and helmet off one of the guards. With Thorax also doing the same. Though not adjusting his own appearance.

Meanwhile Striker walked back inside the room. Handing Flash one of the energy blockers. However much to his own dismay. Merely handing it to him while keeping an imprinted scowl on his face. Staring right at his former apprentice. Flash more or less, matched the expression. Not being so keen on his former teacher. So Flash in-turn glanced at the other more friendly Changelings.

"So what now?"

Pharynx responded. "Will put the energy blockers behind you back. This way they wont know that they're actually turned off. We then escort you to the throne room. Lock these guys in here for the time being. And...well will figure out what happens to the others. But let's go."

* * *

Flash, Striker and The 'Guards' All marched towards the throne room. With Thorax behind Flash and Pharynx behind Striker. It was relatively a moderate walk through a narrow hallway. But eventually, they entered the throne room.

There sat the three Lords. King, Queen and Princess all sitting in their respective thrones. With Tirek's face hidden by the shadows. 'Guard' Pharynx spoke. "Lord Chrysalis. We've brought the Inmates as you commanded."

Tirek. Already could sense that something was off. However, he elected to stay silent. Wanting to see where the situation would further go. Letting Chrysalis continue. "Thank you Guards."

Chrysalis immediately got down to business on Striker. Tilting her head up a little. "Commander. Due to your recent performance I've decided to relieve you of your position as Commander." Her voice got grim, "And I think you know what happens when a Commander under performs."

For a moment he stood there silent. Already knowing that what she was referring to would be far from reality. However, because they were trying to orchestrate something. Pharynx gave Striker a little nudge. Prompting him to get into character. "Wha? OH! Um-YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL THE YEARS I'VE BEEN LOYAL TO YOU AND THE ARMY!?"

"I missed the part where that's my problem." Chrysalis asserted sternly. She then looked at 'Guard' Pharynx and Thorax.' "You know what to do. Don't you?"

They both nodded. 'Taking' Striker away towards the exit of the Throne room and 'towards the execution chamber'. However, upon exiting the Throne room. Striker let the Energy cuffs fall to the ground. Putting everything their plan into motion.

This was where Flash also had to act as the Lords are going off the assumption that his Energy blocker is turned on and it's been set to maximum. So as soon as Thorax let go of Flash to attend to Striker. Flash, convincingly fell to the floor. Still much to Tirek's suspicion. But Tirek decided to speak. Not about his suspicions, but to try another manipulation ploy. "Young Sentry. It seems that you are much more of a Prodigy than I had expected. With the hidden energy that lays dormant inside you. A sort of Energy unlike anything in this world. Something so _exponential_ that the sky isn't even the limit for you."

Flash, who again looked very convincing. Looked at Tirek as if he were in a lot of discomfort. Wincing. "I-I wont-J-Join you!"

"Oh but see to it that you will. If you become my Apprentice and learn under my supervision. You may be able to become the most powerful being this pathetic world will ever _see._"

Flash winced. Pretending to look intrigued by the offer. However, Flash's act slowly ended. To become more genuine. He began grinning. Because there was one thing Tirek and the Two Lords didn't put into consideration. And that was...

"Sorry, but being all-powerful sounds **_Boring!_**"

Flash let the Energy blockers fall off his hands. Standing up straight, he pointed his arms out. Charging up a Ki-Ball. He shot it towards Tirek. However, Cozy Glow interfered. Standing up and blocking the attack.

She glared down at Sentry. Folding her arms. "Do not oppose us foolish boy! It will be your downfall."

Flash's grin only grew. He formed a toothy grin. Really emphasizing his opposition. **_"Try_****_ me!"_**

It was at that moment. Striker, Thorax and Pharynx all busted through the Throne room entrance. Running towards Flash to stand next to him. It was made clear at that point that they'd just been duped. Much to the Dismay of Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. However, Triek. He stayed nonchalant about the unfolding situation. Deciding to observe everything that's happening in front of him. Not bothering to intervene.

Chrysalis and Cozy Glow however. They thought otherwise. Chrysalis scowled at Flash. "So be it. Saiyan fool!" She too stood up. Looking down at Cozy Glow. "I elect to emphasize the tragic mistake Sentry has made."

"_Agreed_!"

She took a deep breath. Before making an order. "CHANGELINGS!"

Immediately, an army. An Army of Changelings, all in armor burst through the every door that lead through the throne room. It was different this time. Flash wasn't berserk and Striker didn't have any control over them anymore. This time the odds were really stacked against them.

The Army surrounded The four. Prompting everyone to become vigilant. But, this time. The Changelings also lived up to their name.

Simultaneously, they began to morph to take the form of the four! Flash, Striker, Pharynx and Thorax! Within a matter of seconds. Flash, Striker, Pharynx and Thorax were surrounded by...

-Flash

-Striker

-Pharynx

-and Thorax

Flash's eyes widened. Not really anticipating for _this_ to happen. So, he stated the obvious. "Uh..Guys? There's multiple of us!"

Striker rolled his eyes. Sighing and retortig at Flash. "Thank's Sherlock. We had no clue until you came along."

Flash let out an annoyed huff. "Yeah that's not the point! How are we supposed to approach this."

Thorax then chimed in. Being a lot more nicer. "We'll just do Energy Reading. When we morph our energy looks different. So we should be able to differentiate between real and fake."

Flash's eyes widened. Having no clue on what that was. But before he could further ask questions. Chrysalis dropped the hatchet on the order. "ATTACK!"

Striker's eyes widened. Taking control of the situation. He pointed his arm up and shot a large Ki Blast into the ceiling. Commanding his 'squad'. "How Bout' we take this outside." He flew up fast. In turn prompting the other three to follow. Also, prompting the Army to follow the four.

All floating in the air outside. All three with the exception of Flash all got into offensive stances. All of them bracing for the inevitable.

The Army charged at the four. Prompting the real four to split up.

In within a matter of seconds. It looked like the sky had multiple glowing orbs fly erratically in different directions. Striker, Pharynx and Thorax were fending off multiple morphed Changelings. Sometimes going up against four or five at a time. Ki Blasts were being fired out. Punches, Kicks, Elbows. Any sort of melee strike really were being thrown around.

But then there was Flash. He wasn't so much as Struggling. But he was kinda just there. As in he wasn't throwing any attacks at all or shooting out any Ki Blasts. Instead he was either Dodging or running away from any sort of confrontation. The main reason. He had no idea of who was who. Not wanting to try and attack his own allies. Even the _real_ Striker.

Striker, noticed this. Dodging a chain of punches and kicks from one of the Changelings morphed as Flash. He saw an opening. Moving his foot back and landing a swift and hard kick to The Changeling's stomach. Before landing another Kick to send the Changeling flying away. That's when he closed his eyes, and began to speak to him telepathically.

_"HEY! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?"_

Flash's eyes widened as he stood in the mist of the action. Not expecting to hear Striker's voice in his head. "Striker?"

_"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO **SOMETHING!**"  
_

"I-I don't know what to do! What if I attack one of you guys."

Striker let out an annoyed sigh at the fact that Flash was the most amateur out of all of them. Knowing full well he didn't know the art of Energy Reading. _"Oh my god I swear this is why I hate working with kids-LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND THE TIME TO FOMRALLY TEACH YOU RIGHT NOW! SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO TRUST ME ON THIS! CLOSE YOUR EYES AND JUST LET YOUR KI GUIDE YOU! LET IT BE YOUR VISION!"_

The Telepathic connection cut off. As Striker ended the call to attend to the more relevant event that was going on at the moment.

Flash's eyes widened at the abrupt end. He didn't even know what to make of that whole mini-lesson. But at this point. Anything would be better then just standing around. He looked up. Ascending higher and higher at fast speeds. Escaping the large aerial battle.

Looking down at the ongoing battle. His eyebrows raised in astonishment. Not realizing the crazy battle he was a part of.

He winged it. Not really getting jist of Striker said. He completely winged it and decided to try something. He took a deep breath. Closing his eyes. He cleared his mind of everything. Even ignoring the battle below.

His whole body began to radiate with blue aura and everything went completely silent. Prompting Flash to open his eyes abruptly. Everything went dark. But, beneath him glowed Red. Primarily Red energy. Flash looked down to see the Morphed Changelings. All radiated by red glowing aura. But he also saw the real versions of the Changelings. His actual allies. All glowing in the same blue as him.

Only two sounds made themselves known. The noise of all the Ki around him, and his own breaths.

Then...

Flash ducked in fast motion. Narrowly Dodging a punch from a Changeling who looked exactly like him. It was like most times. Everything was in slow motion and the culprit looked silent. However, in most cases Flash never countered back. But this time, hoe would. Taking full advantage of the situation.

Flash threw a hard fist at the Fake Flash. Sending him flying and turning everything back in his own perception to be normal motion. His eyes narrowed looking down at the battle. Finding some new found confidence. He angled himself lower and rushed into the aerial battlefield. Ready to make his own presence known.

Flying into battle. He went straight for a Changeling morphed as Striker. Stopping to deliver a brash kick across his face. Then, changing targets. He looked to a Thorax Morphed Changeling, taking a different approach. Blasting a bunch of Ki blasts towards his way. Getting a few hits on him and sending him for a downwards Spiral.

Then. His danger signal went off again. Seeing a bunch of Changelings, all morphed as the latter. Rushing towards him in different directions. Only a few inches away from him. His eyes widened. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take all of them all at once. In-turn. His heart began racing faster and faster.

But then. Out of sheer desperation. A flash of red black aura surrounded him and around his eyes went red again. He gritted his teeth, letting out an Primate roar. He outstretched both his arms. Letting out a nasty, foul and violent wave of Ki. Knocking all the Changelings away from him.

It caught the attention of Striker. His eyes widened. Looking down onto Flash. Being the only one able to sense the foul Ki surrounding him. His eyes widened looking down on the Oozaru engulfed teen. _"Impossible! How did he summon that much Energy out of the blue?!"  
_

It so much so caught the attention of Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. Causing them to widen their eyes and look towards the battle. Doing some Energy Reading of their own. They were able to identify Flash and with it the Energy that surrounded him. Seeing him standing there with both his arms out.

For Flash however. Just as quick as the transformation had happened. The desperation energy quickly vanished. With it the brief memory of it that Flash had. So in-turn. Flash's expression became dumbfounded. Looking in both directions he moved his arms back. Confused as to why they were out. But then the big picture hit him, the Changelings that were about to gang up on him were gone as well.

He was about to comment about it. However, his danger signal went off again. And pretty quickly he had to attend to a Changeling who was about to attack him.

The two lords stood there at awe. Watching The Four. Mainly Striker and Flash mow through the whole army with just their sheer strength and skill. Watching multiple Changelings fall to the ground, beaten up with lot's of injuries.

Chrysalis grit her teeth. "What are these fools doing! Their dropping like _flies!_"

"Well then I elect that we should take it from here. No way that those four will be able to fend us off. Not even at less than a quarter of our power!"

Chrysalis glanced at the Baby faced Princess. For the first time at al throughout the battle. Smirking like a serpent. "You're _too_ kind. But...If you want something done right I guess you have to do it yourselves."

"I agree with that statement." Cozy Glow grinned. "So let's do it!" The two both took off. Letting out A teal and pink trail of Ki respectively.

Chrysalis called off the army. Knowing at that point that it was just bad comedy to watch them. "CHANGELINGS! RETREAT BACK TO BARRACKS AT ONCE!"

Without a question. The Changelings all changed course. Turning around and feeling back towards the Palace. Much to the confusion of the Rebels and Flash. However that being said, they didn't go to pursue them. As it would defeat the purpose of Thorax and Pharynx's cause of trying to free their people. However, they watched as Cozy Glow and Chrysalis ascended to their aerial level. Looking Sinister in all their glory.

The Three Changelings all widened their eyes. Seeing the look on Chrysalis's face. Though Flash was unaware. When Chrysalis had an evil expression on her face. It meant that she was entering into battle. And whenever that happened. It never was a happy ending for the opposing side. But, to add insult over injury. Cozy Glow also stood next to her. And knowing full well that she was just as much as a force to be reckoned with despite her appearance. Only made the chills that much more intense.

Flash more or less wasn't freighted at all. Being the amateur rookie of the group. He had no clue on what he was in for.

"Foolish Saiyan!" Cozy Glow proclaimed. "If only you'd did heeded our call not to oppose us. Now, you will face your tragic end."

Flash gritted his teeth. In a display of cockiness he tilted his head up. Barking back. "I'm not afraid of you! And I still stand by my decision! So bring it on you _Midget!_"

The Allied Changelings. All widened their eyes to that. Striker immediately screaming. "FLASH NO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE-"

He was cut of by the growing energy that Cozy Glow began generating. She gave off a sinister smirk. Replying to Striker's call. "Oh don't worry Changeling. He'll rue his mistake in his own grave."

Within seconds, gusts of wind began to come off of the 'Infant's' Body. Causing all four to throw their arms up as shields. Cozy Glow's body began to glow that same red magenta that it had before.

Her figure began changing. She began growing in height and stature. Her hair let out to become longer and longer. Her eyes became Yellow with red glaring pupils. Two reptilian like wings sprouted from out of her back and her teeth formed to become razer sharp.

Flash's eyes widened at the final product. A more older yet, scary. Terrific. Downright menacing adult Cozy Glow stood in front of them. With it was an even more menacing Smirk to her face.

Cozy Glow began laughing maniacally. Letting Flash know of what _he'd_ just awoken. "NOW WITNESS FOOLISH SAIYAN! WITNESS _MY _**_POWER_**!"

Flash didn't want to show his fearfulness. So he masked it with a determined look. Gritting his teeth and getting into an offensive stance. "BRING IT!"

…


	15. Arc 1 Finale: Part 5

School Morning. A start of the new week. The weekends had come and gone. Now most students had to get back into the swing of things.

Shining Armor was driving his car. In it was his little sister Twilight. They're car was like anything you'd expect in Canterlot. A roofless round vehicle. With a round windshield to compliment it. Hovering over the ground. Using it's own hover technology to get around and what not.

"So...What did you and Aunt Celestia talk about?" Asked Twilight. "I mean when you came back you all pretty good mood."

Shining Armor smirked. Not letting Twilight know that easily. "Oh pfft...It's adult talk. You wouldn't find it very interesting."

Twilight to that gave him a sarcastic smirk. Folding her arms to that. "I would _so_ find it interesting."

"Okay, then you wouldn't understand."

"Bro. I 've have a higher GPA then you have when you were my age."

Shining Armor to that chuckled. Complimenting himself. "Ah, so I am doing a good job teaching you."

Twilight leaned closer clasping her hands together and giggling. Pleading. "Come on! Please?"

"I told you Sis. It's adult talk. It's nothing serious at all. Alright?"

She leaned back. Putting on a crafty smirk. "I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another."

Shining Armor shrugged. Not at all intimidated. "Trust me. Cadence tried the same thing with me. I'm unbreakable."

Shining Armor pulled into the parking lot. Stopping. "Alright were here. Now get out quick before the cool kids find out."

Twilight laughed to that. As her brother was practically the most annoyingly funny person she'd met. "I mean aren't I the sister to the _Drifter_? I'm sure no one would mess with me."

Shining Armor responded with a chuckle of his own. "I have not gone by that name since I was _your_ age. Heh, but seriously. Get to class before I send you to get a late slip. Alright?"

Twilight shrugged. Walking the other way. "You got it boss man!"

Shining Armor shook his head. Upon hearing that name again. During his Bad Boy days. "Oh the cringe that brings to me..."

* * *

Only fifteen minutes later. Shining Armor entered the class. The Bells had rung and well everyone beforehand had been conversating about how they're weekends had gone and what not.

"Alright class settle down."

With the command, the class obeyed. All calming themselves down and sitting down in their seats.

Sunset Shimmer looked to the seat next to her. Seeing that the ominous Sentry was nowhere in sight. She glared. Knowing full well where he probably was. She groaned. Getting up from her seat. Heading for the steps down that led to the main floor of the class.

Only to be stopped by Shining Armor. "Miss Shimmer. Going somewhere?"

Sunset let out a sigh. Explaining herself. "Yeah I'm just gonna go drag you know who into class. Just so I don't have to do it in between attendance."

Shining Armor nodded. Before explaining. "Miss. Shimmer Flash isn't here today."

That was a first. Sunset's eyes widened. Looking over at Shining Armor. "What?"

"He's come down with something. I think it was the flu. Most likely from over the weekend. I don't know how long he'll be out of commission for but he told me over the phone to not to bet on him coming at all this week."

It was common knowledge by now that Flash was not human. But that being said it was a common consensus that the city didn't know much about the Saiyan's immune system. If whether or not they could fight of sicknesses, or for that matter get sick. But still though. To Sunset it was a big surprise to her. Of the three months she'd already been in school for. Flash had either not been here because he decided to skip or he'd had to be dragged down into class by her because no one else was willing to.

Her voice went a little soft. Coming to the realization that Flash was not here. "Oh...never mind then." She turned around heading back for her seat. _"Flash being sick...why is that so odd to say." _Going up the steps, she walked past Soarin, and then the empty seat which belonged to Flash. Plopping down into her own. _"Well I mean it cant be that bad without that jerk."_

She placed her books onto her desk. And she used all the space she could. With Flash gone she had as much desk real estate as possible.

* * *

Flash's eyes slowly blinked open. It was definitely morning time. The Sun made sure of that for Flash's face. Feeling the heat. Getting awakened by the beautiful bright orb in the sky.

Flash got up. Surprisingly, his sleep was more or less comfy. But still nonetheless he'd manage to fall asleep. Getting up. He found that his journal was on the ground open book. Most likely from writing himself to sleep. After all, being in a foreign area wasn't exactly easy to get used to.

Flash went down to pick up the journal. Seeing how far he had gotten.

_Entry 1: Appleloosa_

_Alright. Upon looking for one of the Dragon Balls. I've been lead to a town called Appleloosa. It's a pretty great place to be completely honest with you. Nice people, great atmosphere all that. It's definitely not Canterlot City that's for sure. That being said, I'm probably gonna write that previous sentence a lot. But there's something else about Appleloosa that Canterlot doesn't have. And that's the fact that the whole city is essentially ran by a Gang of Bandits known as the Endocarps. I met a family while I was here and they told me enough info to get by about the Endocarps. Their leader Deadeye. I'm onto him. Between me and you, I think he has some sort of Ki control. Because according to one of the Family members. He has the ability to shoot piercing lasers out of his hands. As for the overall environment. Think of something straight out of a textbook about Western Cities and all. Just more surreal and authentic. There's lot's of Apple themed products and food. Like Apple, Barbeque sauce. Yeah I'm still unsure of how they managed to think of something like that but hey it's definitely worth a try._

And that's where it stopped. Right at the part about Apple BBQ sauce. Flash had tried it, and well it was definitely worth the try.

He got up. Seeing his Jacket placed on the ground. He picked it up. With relative ease as always. He arched an eyebrow. How Uncle Orange struggled to pick it up was beyond him. But still, he put it on. As it provided to be a comfy layer.

Putting his Journal in his bag. He picked up the whole thing. Heading for the door.

At the same time. Sunny Seed had also gotten up. Getting ready for her day. She exited her room. Heading straight for the kitchen as the rest of the family had most likely woken up as well.

That's when. Flash and Sunny crashed right into each other. With the two not looking where they were going. The two accidentally bumped into each other. Both stumbling back.

Flash rubbed his head. Before seeing that Sunflower was on the ground. He widened his eyes. Getting up, walking over to her and apologizing. "Uh, sorry about that Sunflower..." He gave out his hand for her to grab. Her eyes widened. She blushed to the gesture. But she took it up. Grabbing Flash's hand. Letting him help her up. As soon as that was over with. There was a short silence. It was there, that Flash noticed Sunflower's blush. Arching an eyebrow. "Uh Sunny, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened even more. With her pupils getting smaller from hearing Flash say her name like that. _"Wow...he called me Sunny." _But, she told him to as that what she preferred. She responded rather quickly to Flash's question. "Huh?! YEAH!-Yeah. I'm-A'm fine it's uh just. Mornin' tiredness and all..."

To that. Flash smiled. Chuckling a little. "Well I guess that makes the two of us. Cause let me tell you. Getting up in the morning is like doing homework. It's just way too challenging."

Sunflower put on a quick smile. Though a little nervous around Flash. She made up an excuse to go back to her room. "Uh, Ah forgot somethin' in ma room. Would you excuse me?"

Flash shrugged. "Hey your house, your rules right?"

Sunflower nodded. "Y-Eyup!" Turning around and quickly scurrying back to her room. Opening her room door. Quickly closing it just as quickly. She leaned back into her door. Sliding back and letting out a long heavy sigh. "Why am ah' feelin' this way...I didn't feel this way when he came to our house..."

The memory flooded in. The one in which Flash lifted what Uncle Orange described as weighing a ton. And Uncle Orange was anything but feeble. The guy was strong like most of Appleloosa. But seeing Flash basically lift it fine with no struggle. No effort. It was kind of interesitng to see. But that wasn't the only thing.

She didn't deny it. Flash was really handsome to her. His Unkempt hair he made work. His voice was like any other male voice. Deep and a kind of monotone most of the time. But there was a hint of gentleness. She didn't so much care for the fact that he was an alien. It didn't really change her view on him.

But even so, when they had met she found him a little attractive. But that was at that. But now seeing him in that display of strength. Along with getting to know him a little more. Something must've sparked in her.

She again let out another sigh. "Come on Sunflower. He probably doesn't see you like that. So why are _you?_" She got up. Narrowing her eyes. "Come on Sunflower. Just forget about it!"

She got up. Heading straight for the exit.

Walking down the stairs. She had already saw Flash conversating with Aunt Orange, Braeburn and Babs. And despite telling herself to forget her feelings. Her cheeks kind of heated up. Blushing a little.

Upon her enter. Flash nodded. Greeting her again. "Hey Sunny."

Her eyes widened again to him calling her Sunny again. That just made things worse. Blushing even more. But quickly, she responded nervously. "H-H-HEY!-Hey!"

with the exception of Flash, the whole family could easily notice Sunny Seeds odd behaviour. Her flustered look. Aunt Orange of all people easily noticed that something was up with Sunflower. And Flash was probably the culprit. To that she looked away. Chuckling. Trying to stop herself from smirking.

Braeburn meanwhile. Asked Sunny of her behaviour. "Hey there. You Alright Sunny? Yer lookin' a little red..."

Again. Sunflower responded rather quickly. Nervously. "YEAH! Yes...Yes Ah-Ah'm fine." Braeburn arched an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he were to buy that or not. But nonetheless, Sunflower continued talking. Wanting to derail everyone's suspicions of her. "Uh-Wh-Where's Uncle Orange?"

Babs responded. "He went out early before Hah Noon to go get groceries."

But, just as they were talking about him. Uncle Orange entered the house in a hurry. Holding what he could get. Closing the door behind him quickly. whilst also holding a wanted poster. Calling out Flash's name with urgency. "Flash! Flash!"

Flash and the rest turned around. Hearing the cry. With Flash heading straight for the corridor. "Did something happen." He ran, heading there to see Uncle Orange panting.

Uncle Orange responded soon thereafter. Upon seeing Flash step in front of him. "I just got back from the town. I grabbed what ah could before high noon. And uh...These posters were everywhere."

He handed Flash the poster he had been carrying. The Wanted Poster. Flash looked at the poster. It wasn't anything like ransom. It showed a sketch of him though. His hair was a little overemphasized and his nose was a little off, but the sketch was pretty decent. The poster wasn't asking for him to be captured and brought to the Endocarps with a cash prize. Instead they wanted him to come to town. What Flash could presumably believe to be a standoff. At of course, _High Noon_.

Flash narrowed his eyes on the poster. Glancing up at Uncle Orange. "I'm gonna guess that the fellow in this poster is me they're lookin' for."

Uncle Orange nodded. "Flash. I know you want to go take on this guy. But are ya positive that ya know what you're doin?"

Flash nodded earnestly. Putting on a smirk. "Trust me. By the time were through. Appleloosa will have to say bye-bye to the Endocarps."

* * *

_The Day Before..._

The Bandit. The Bandit who had come around High Noon and stuck around for a bit. Came back to the home of the Bandit Leader Deadeye. A nice looking two story home. He had ran of course, after the whole encounter with Sentry he basically booked it all the way back.

He ran up to the door. Knocking on it as fast as he could. Making it known that he had clear urgency.

It was there another bandit. Wearing a bandana on his face and a Stetson hat of his own. Answered the door. Opening it. And upon seeing the Bandit empty handed, he immediately commented on the scene. Speaking in a gravely deep voice. Speaking in a stern tone. "Wha have you come back empty handed?!"

The Bandit was panting. A lot, clearly being heard. But he nonetheless responded. Very, very quickly. Practically babbling and stammering if you will. "Tha-Tha-Th-H-he-heh-he w-..."

The other bandit's shoulders dropped to the sight of this. "Oh fer land sakes." Doing what he did best. He raised his hand up. Slapping the Bandit in the face to get him to talk right. "So could ya repeat that now. Just without pissin' yerself?"

And the Bandit did just that. "T-There was this person, this _kid_! He had me shoot me gun before havin' me run away."

The Bandit at the door arched his eyebrow. Though most of his bandanna concealed it, he was confused outta his mind. So he asked him for more clarification. "Uh...ya mind bein' a bit more specific?"

So like before. The Bandit again explained what had just happened. This time going into more detail. "Ah saw this kid come into Appleloosa from outta nowhere. So doin' whut we always do, Ah tried to give him the friendly greetin' of takin' the dumb bastards stuff. But the kid overpowered me, he took one bullet before catching the other. Ah knew ah had no choice so ah ran back here. Ah need to see Deadeye immeidatley."

To hearing that. The Bandit thought the other was lying as an excuse to say he couldn't get a single cent of money. But, it wasn't his responsibility to punish any other bandit. No, no that was Deadeye's duty. To keep his men in check. So, he decided 'what the hell?' Moving away and granting him entry. "He should probably be in the main room."

The Bandit that had come back from town wasted no time to run right into the home. Needing to see Deadeye immediately. And he did.

Entering the room the other Bandit had referred to. He saw other bandits such as himself. All in similar clads with either exception of a bandana or what not. But they weren't the center of attention.

A man. A man that sat behind a desk. Cash covering it. 3-4 Women of the town willingly wrapped around him. Just so they could be on the good side of him. The man that had messy hair. He wore what was called a shawl collar tux jacket. Complete with a red dress shirt exposing a bit of his chest, matching black dress pants and shoes. But most importantly. He wore something.

A Dragon Ball with five stars. Wearing it like a chain.

This was Deadeye. The leader of the Endocarps.

Upon seeing the Bandit appear. He sighed. Questioning his arrival. Speaking in a non accented voice. "What do you want? You have my money?"

"Uh-N-No sir."

To that, Deadeye's glare grew. "I don't like that." He raised his arm up. Pointing his index finger while the rest were clutched together. "I don't like that at all."

The Bandit's eyes widened. Immediatley he justified himself before anything catastrophic could happen. "No-No-No wait! I have a real good reason."

Deadeye's finger began to glow yellow. But he responded. "Go on..."

With that he prompted to explain. "Ther-There was this kid. He stopped me from doing anything. He must be bullet proof because he caught one raght in front of me."

Deadeye arched an eyebrow. That being the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "A likely story..." Suddenly. A glowing yellow ball of Ki engulfed his finger tip. As he was ready to shoot it.

But the Bandit kept insisting. Downright pleading. "PLEASE! Ah-Ah'm tellin the truth Deadeye. Ah _swear!_"

Deadeye rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for hearing a grown man cry. He looked to all his women. Adjourning them. "Ladies, leave us for a moment."

They all responded. Walking away. Some swaing their hips as they did. To that Deadeye smirked a little. Before attending back to the Bandit who had cried wolf and ran back to him. Glaring at him with a slight lip curl. "Your being serious?" The Bandit nodded quickly. To that. Deadeye let out an even heavier sigh. Deciding to why not make things interesting. "Okay fine. Let's say I _do_ believe you..." he stroked his chin to think of something. Something that'd feel worth it. Eventually his eyes widened as he found an idea. To that, making him grin sinisterly. "I want you to draw out this _kid_ you speak of. In fact...after your done. All of you are to make posters of the image. Saying that he is to come to the town at High Noon. But of course there is some conditions."

The Bandit arched one eyebrow before responding. "And uh, whut, whut would that be?"

"If he shows up and you were telling the truth. I don't kill you. But if you're lying..." He looked around. "All of you are to beat him senseless to death. I mean after all. If I were making posters that were pointless, I'd wanna kill the culprit too."

To that. All the other members glared at the one bandit. The Bandit himself. He was scared for his life. Going all white and sweating exponentially. Hoping to god that the second condition will occur.

* * *

The five were walking. With Flash, Babs and Braeburn at the front. Whilst Braeburn held Babs on top of him. Meanwhile, Uncle and Aunt Orange along with Sunflower were all right behind. Following Flash.

It was there. Aunt Orange tapped Sunflower's shoulder. "Hey Sunny?"

Sunflower glanced back at her Aunt. Arching an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Ah...Well Ah need to talk to you."

With that. Sunflower and Aunt Orange slowed down. Letting Uncle Orange go forward. Sunflower was unknown to why Aunt Orange needed her attention. But she'd explain it to her soon.

As, Aunt Orange began to speak. "So...our Guest is something of uh Diamond in the rough. Don't ya agree?" She put on a crafty smirk after finishing.

Sunflower's eyes widened again. Her pupils shrinking a little. A red blush coming to her face. Immediately responding. "Whut?!"

Aunt Orange chuckled. Leaning closer and whispering in her ear. "Come now Sunny. Ah'm not that dumb. You like Flash don't ya?"

Sunflower's eyebrows furrowed. He blush grew stronger. Her eyes grew wider. She shook her head. Doing her best to deny that claim. "Whut!? No-No! WH-Wha would you think of somethin' as absurd as that."

"Please. You've been flustered for the entire mornin'. When he said 'hi' to you. You became all red and nervous." She placed her hand on Sunflower's shoulder. "And Ah mean it's not so unnatural. You two are both fourteen. And ah guess you're at that age. And well, he seems pretty charming for a young man."

Sunflower glanced down. Frowning whilst twirling her index fingers together. She glanced at Flash. Before finally responding. '"Ah-Ah don't know Aunty. Ah just...Whut if he doesn't like me like that. Whut if he doesn't want to be with me."

Aunt Orange smiled. Giving her an earnest answer. "Sunflower. Yer a beautiful young woman. If no guy can see that than heh, they don't know whut they're missin' out on."

Sunflower smiled from the uplifting words. But still, one question remained. "So, what do I do?"

"Be Honest. In are family, honesty has always been the best policy'. So, be honest to him bout' the way yer feelin' about him. Maybe he'll understand."

Sunflower thought about the whole idea. While it was true that she never hid anything from her family or anyone for that matter. But, somehow this felt a lot more different. In most circumstances she'd never been flustered around someone. But somehow Flash ended up being the first one to pull it off. Putting her in the state she was.

She twirled her fingers. Deciding to hell with it! Heading over to Flash. Going more forward than ever. Getting close to him. She opened her mouth ready to speak.

But Flash beat her to it.

"Alright were here."

Because of that. She quickly shut her mouth. A little startled. But not daring to say a word. Due to her nervousness getting the better of her. With Flash's voice completely catching her off guard.

Flash looked back at the family. "So what exactly do people do if they're still in town before High Noon?"

"Well to be honest son we don't usually go out during High Noon." Uncle Orange stated. "Well, Braeburn here is how you say...somewhat of a ladiesman. He kind of shows up to uh...well whatever eighteen year olds these day do."

Braeburn chuckled. Shrugging. "Now, Now Uncle Orange. Ah can't help that our genes er nothin' but superiority." His eyes widened to that statement though. Looking at Flash. "Well uh, no offense buddy."

Flash shrugged. "None taken. But uh...back to the question..."

"Right, right. Uh..." Uncle Orange stroked his chin. "The Bar is everyone's go to hiding place. So uh, I guess we'll go there."

Flash nodded to the answer. Not really instructing the family. More or less advising to just find a place to hide before things get rough. "Alright well. If all of you don't really wanna be here, than go home. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."

That's when Sunflower of all people responded. Hearing that, well that'd be outrageous. Staying home while knowing full well that the Endocarps were gonna be no more. She wouldn't miss that for the world. For the first time, putting her flustered state aside. "Are ya kiddin'. We wouldn't miss this fer the world!"

Flash's eyes widened to that. I mean, he kind of half expected it. Judging by his time here, he knew that the Appleloosa people. Well these guys especially, had a little pride in their own hometown. But he smiled to that. "Well alright. Man you know with confidence like that you'd probably make it big as a public speaker. Heck maybe even a teacher."

Sunflower's eyes widened. A small blush came to her face. Thanking Flash for the comment. Though her voice went a little shy afterwards. ending it with a small chuckle. "Uh, thanks."

With that, the family all headed for one building. The Bar. Where Flash and Braeburn initially first met. But the difference was that after this. There would be no more hiding, there would be no more Endocarps.

Flash, stood deadest in the middle of the dirt road. With the intent on waiting. They had spent most of the day at their home All the way till 4:55. 5:00 being High Noon of course. So it was more or less a five minute wait. But Flash would wait.

He firstly though wanted to make sure no one was around. So no one would be caught in what could be eventual crossfire. And there was a decent amount of people around the area. All out, either communicating, window shopping. The usual. So Flash decided to take things fully into his hands. More than he already did.

"Everyone!" He yelled catching everyone else's attention. "Get out of here, take cover, get moving! Things are about to get rough around here."

Though he wasn't exactly any form of authority. They all complied. Scurrying into shelter. Taking it in whichever building they were nearby.

Not the streets were fully empty. Nothing but the wind and the dirt road. Flash tilted his head a little. Smiling in fact. Ready for what was about to come up next. It was an odd feeling. Like he actually wanted to fight. Like it would amuse him in some way.

He chuckled. "This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

A/N: So were are slowly approaching the end to the first part of The Dragon Ball Arc.

Now, I feel like many others might that this chapter was a little overstuffed so to speak. Well thinking a day after I wrote the majority.

The Flashback was something I had forgot to add in the last chapter and well, now it feels a little overstuffed.

In this Arc, I wanted to give characters as much purpose as possible. Obviously Babs and Aunt Orange didn't get that much development _now_ but in the _future_ things might be different.

Anyways thanks for taking the time and reading my story. I really appreciate it and I'll talk to y'all in the next Author's note...


	16. Arc 1 Finale: Part 6

Chrysalis practically dematerialized because when the dust settled. She was nowhere to be found.

Flash winced after that explosion. His Black windbreaker had become nothing more than pieces of shredded cloth and his White T-Shirt had a bunch of holes in it. His face had more scratches than ever and he was bleeding on his right temple area.

Thorax and Pharynx had been knocked unconscious because of that. Not having the same durability as The Saiyan.

Sitting up straight. His eyes widened slowly to see Tirek standing in all his powerful glory. Feeling the energy radiating off of him. It was foul.

Tirek tilted his head up. Smirking. "I must confess. You keep impressing me Saiyan. I mean standing up to my Apprentice is not easy. Usually nobody gets out alive. But I guess there's a first time for everything."

Flash. Was trembling as he struggled to stand to his feet. But Tirek let him take his time. Watching as Flash continuously winced in pain as he tried to stand up. He was panting a lot. Feeling a little feeble. Still mustering enough strength to bellow. "I WONT JOIN YOU!"

Striker descended a little. Still staying up in the sky and watching the soon to be exchange that was underway.

Phayrnx and Thorax also struggled to get up. As the attack had hit them harder then it did Flash. Both of them staying down.

Tirek chuckled by the slightest. Folding his arms. "I'm only offering this once more Sentry. So please, listen to me carefully." He slowly and discretely began charging up more Ki. Something Striker immediately sensed and became very vigilant about. "I offer you but an Alliance. Become my Apprentice and give yourself to my teachings. Under my Wing you will become more powerful than any being to have ever walked this soon-to-be wasteland. Even _me._"

"I've made my decision." Flash responded. "I wont become your _slave!_"

"So you are rejecting?"

"Yes!" Flash asserted. Finally standing up straight. "I will never, _ever _join _you!_"

Striker's eyes widened. The energy was getting higher and higher.

Tirek grinned twistedly. "So be it. Foolish _Saiyan!"_

Striker flew right for Flash. He could sense Tirek's power getting higher and higher. Tirek moved in a motion of his own. A motion so fast it surpassed Flash's own speed. Meaning, Flash couldn't see with his own naked eye. He pointed out both arms slowly. Letting his energy focus towards it. That being said. Sparks began surrounding his hand.

But Striker could see it.

Striker landed on the ground. Using his Super speed to run towards Flash. Catching up to him. He pushed Flash out of the way. Making him roll onto the ground. In response, Flash cocked his head up. Looking at Striker confused. With Striker knowing full well of the events that were soon to ensue.

As if he'd alternated from one stance to another. Tirek's stance immediately changed from him merely standing menacingly to him firing a destructive Ki Blast. However, it hit the wrong target. Though not really much to his own Dismay.

Striker screamed an _agony _as the Attack hit _him_ straight on. Feeling all his nerves going crazy with pain. His flesh whilst burning at the same time. Losing a lot of his bone articulation in the process.

Flash's eyes widened at the scene. His mouth slowly opened to as he watched Striker screaming. Taking the whole Ki attack. Gushes of electric wind blowing everywhere. Making violent crackling sounds. And all's Flash could do was watch.

_"Striker..."_

Striker fell to the ground. Motionless. Landing on the ground, he threw up blood. Letting out a loud groan. Prompting Flash to run over to the wounded body. Picking up the Body. Beginning to breath rapidly. "Striker. STRIKER!" Strike winced. Turning his head slowly to Flash. Flash continued. "Striker. Wha-Why?!"

Striker, using his depleting strength formed a weak smirk. "B-Because...I wont give him the satisfaction of something _I _want to do." Flash arched an eyebrow. Somehow feeling the life force in Striker depleting fast. Striker found himself chuckling. Only to then cough as a result of being in pain. "Well...Looks like it's now on you."

"But..But…" Flash stammered. He grit his teeth. For the first time, gulping his pride. "I can't! I can't do this alone."

Striker was becoming more and more feeble by the second. He closed one eye. Slowly raising his hand up. "Take my hand then..."

Flash raised both eyebrows. Not knowing why he asked Flash to that. However he complied with the order. Grabbing Striker's hand.

Suddenly. Flash felt a surge of energy enter inside him. Around him his Blue Aura once again glowed. His eyes widened to it.

Striker meanwhile became more and more pale because of what he was doing. Giving away the last of his Energy to Flash. All the way until his hand finally became limp. Slowly falling out of Flash's grip. His eyes rolled back slowly, Before his eyelids finally closed shut. In return. Flash put his head down in silence.

The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing. Blowing through Flash's and Striker's hair.

Tirek smirked. Narrowing his eyes. Chuckling. Ending off his taunting expression with a scoff. "What a pathetic sacrifice.."

Flash grit his teeth. Cocking his head up. Resting Striker onto the ground. He stood up. Getting into an Offensive stance. Throwing his arms in front of him and bawling them into fists.

Tirek tilted his read in response. Knowing where this was headed. Reading Flash like a book "Oh? So now you're gonna get Revenge on me? I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Flash closed his eyes. Staying silent. Not responding in any way to Tirek's comments. He took a deep breath. Letting his Energy flow around him. He let everything around him go Silent. Trying to block out as much as the outside world.

Tirek clearly sensed it. Ready for what could be a quick battle between the two.

Flash opened and narrowed his eyes. Glancing at Tirek. He went at him at full speed

* * *

**Flash Sentry PL: 196**

**Tirek PL: 546**

Flash let out a cry before thrusting his fist towards Tirek's face. However, Missing as Tirek easily blocked it. In-Turn, Flash ricochet. Leaping back. Landing on his feet and narrowing his eyes even more. Vigilant on what Tirek would do next.

Tirek moved his hands to form his own offensive stance. This time though. Flash could now see Tirek's motions. The fluidity of how fast he moved. Moving as smooth as silk yet as fast as light.

Tirek then, lunged for Flash. Using hind legs to leap right towards Flash's direction. Flash in response dodged. Moving out of the way. Both of them near the same speed of movement. Pivoting towards Tirek's direction as soon as he dodged. He lunged at Tirek. Going at him with a barrage of swift punches.

Tirek, like before. Was either dodging or blocking each strike. With the same speed as Flash. If not even faster than before. However still enough for Flash to see with his own eyes.

Tirek then decided to strike back at Flash. Finding an opening. He briefly blocked another punch before thrusting his large fists forward. Hitting Flash's whole torso and sending him back.

When Flash landed on the ground . He winced from the attack. _"Damn...that is gonna leave a mark tomorrow!" _He got back up. Getting to his feet despite the pain in his whole torso. This time though. He could Sense Tirek's energy growing by the second. _"Looks like I better take this up!"_

He took off and ascended into the sky. So he could get an aerial view. He saw Tirek. Though not up close, he could another energy ball being charged right between his horns. Flash narrowed his eyes to that. "I better get moving." He began flying. Flying around in different directions like an annoying fruit fly. But it was of course as a ploy to challenge Tirek.

Tirek however saw this. Making him smirk only more. He shot the Ki Ball at Flash. Knowing full well of what he could do with the attack.

Flash knew what was coming up. And he was ready. Quickly dodged it. However, upon doing it his eyes widened. Why? Because as soon as he dodged the attack, it changed course and went back for him. And Flash had sensed it coming.

He turned around. Watching it come for him again. Quickly, he ascended higher to dodge it, however that ploy didn't work.

It now became a literal game of death tag. With Flash flying away as the attack kept chasing him. Going up, down. Zig Zag, everything. Flash was on the move each second. Trying to outrun the attack. However to no avail.

Tirek was grumbling a little. Trying to hit Flash as he wouldn't stay still. "Why wont this worm stay still!"

Flash grit his teeth. "At this rate I'm gonna exempt all the energy I have. I gotta think of something fast." Dodging the attack once more. He tried a different tactic. One that will either work or fail. He'd done it before though. So he was inclined to believe it work.

He quickly charged up a Ki Ball. Throwing it quickly at Tirek's. "Here goes nothing!"

It, didn't make it explode. However, it did do one thing. Push it back slightly. Flash's eyes widened to that. Again, changing up tactics.

He ascended to dodge the Ki Attack. Angle himself a little downward. He began firing a barrage of Ki Blasts to maybe try and push back the attack made by Tirek. Thrusting both arms back and fourth each time. Letting out waves and waves of Blue Ki Balls.

Tirek's eyes widened a little. Seeing the blue glowing light in the night sky created from the barrage. However, also having a hard time trying to push his Ki attack back. As it was becoming a little more difficult. "UGH! You can't be serious?!"

Flash kept on going and going. Until suddenly.

"WOAH!"

Flash let out a scream as he unintentionally fired two Ki Beams! After thrusting his arms forward, he suddenly just shout out two Blue Ki Blasts. Making his eyes go wide as he watched the glowing bright cyan beam fire out of his hands. The beams collided into Tirek's attack. Putting it to a full stop.

Tirek's eyes widened even more. Feeling the weight of the Beams. Gritting his teeth from the pressure it was causing to his head. As he was controlling the ball telepathically. "GAH! What now!" He knew what he had to do. And that was fighting fire with more fire. So, he pushed his telepathic control even further.

Flash felt that. Gritting _his_ teeth from the pressure of the Tirek's attack. Feeling the weight push back onto his Beam wave. He narrowed his eyes a little. Not wanting to give up that easily. "N-no...You...Don't!" He focused more Ki into it. Moving his arms back a little before thrusting them hard forward. Putting more energy into the attack. Keeping the challenge alive.

Tirek's headache got even worse from that. Letting out a groan in pain. He then did it again. Putting more focus into his telepathy control.

But Flash did the same, putting more Ki into his beam waves.

Because of the glowing Light. Thorax and Pharynx were awoken. Though still in some pain from the impact. They'd manage to wake up. Being out for so long, they weren't able to sense any Ki. But they were able to see it.

Turning around, their eyes widened to see the glowing Orange and Blue lights in the sky. They were huge. And they could feel the wind coming off of it.

"Do you see that?" Thorax asked his brother in Awe.

By that point. Pharynx's energy sensing had fully recovered. So, he responded. "I _feel _that!" Focusing his Ki reading ability. He isolated everything around him. Then, using his Ki to read what was going on. His eyes widened. Sensing both Flash and Tirek going at it. "I...don't believe it."

"What?"

"It's Flash! His Energy, it's changed. It's taken a huge spike!"

Thorax's eyes widened to that. "What?" He too decided to do some Energy Sensing. Widening his eyes to the realization that Flash was the culprit of the Blue Ki Wave. "You're right!" But it opened up another question for Thorax. "But where's Striker?"

Pharynx too became intrigued. He stopped reading Flash and Tirek. Trying to search for Striker's Ki. However, to no avail. "I can't sense him. Not anywhere."

"Well what does it mean?"

"I don't know." He then put his focus back to the ongoing battle. "But something says we shouldn't just stand around." He flew up to go help Flash. With that, Thorax followed.

By the point Thorax and Phayrnx decided to go to Flash. Both Tirek and Flash were pushing each other's individual skill to the limits. With Tirek pushing his Telepathy and Flash pushing his Ki to it's brim.

So much so that-

*BOOM!*

The two exploded from overload. Causing a huge gush of wind to go out in different directions. Pushing Flash and Tirek back. With Flash barreling further up into the sky and Tirek sliding back into the ground. Leaving scratched on his brute arm.

Tirek let out a grunt as his head hurt from that. His though not depleted, his head was in immense pain and it would take him a bit to calm it down.

Flash regained his composure. Crossing his arms into an X to stop himself. It was there that the Brother Changelings caught up with Flash. With Pharynx greeting the Saiyan. "You look like you could use a hand."

Flash quickly responded. "To be honest. The more the merrier." Panting after exempting all his Ki. "But I don't how long I'll last. My Energy's been completely drained."

"How long do you think it will take to charge it all back up?" asked Thorax.

Flash narrowed his eyes and glanced down. Thinking. "I don't know. But I'll need a little bit that's for sure."

Thorax and Phraynx looked at each other. They knew that Tirek was probably a little displaced because of that intense exchange prior. And Both Chrysalis and Striker were nowhere to be found. So they knew what to do. "We'll take care of things then." Thorax Proclaimed.

To that. Flash's eyes widened. "Woah, Woah. Guys, this isn't like the first two battles. He's on a completely different level then both of them. You could get killed."

"We have a plan." Thorax and Pharynx took off.

Though to Flash's disapproval. Even going as far as to calling out to them. "GUYS WAIT!" However, already seeing that they were gone. He let out a sigh. Muttering. "Be careful."

* * *

Thorax and Pharynx had flew past Tirek to make it to the Castle. Specifically, the Solider barracks. Where of course, The Changelings stayed in. They knew they couldn'tdo it alone, but with them at their army however...

Pharynx opened the door to the large barrack. Addressing his fellow Changeling brethren. "Fellow Brothers!"

However, one of the Changelings. He didn't buy it immediately. Bellowing at the two. "Well, well. If it isn't the _TRAITORS!"_

To that the whole Barrack all began yelling at the two. Knowing full well that they had previously fought just a few minutes ago.

However, Pharynx kept on going. Being determined in the time of desperation. "Look! There really isn't any time to point fingers at one and other. Right now, you guys gotta listen to me."

The same Changeling. The one who had just bellowed. Responded with a scoff. "And why would we do something as absurd as that? _You_ turned against Queen Chrysalis."

"Well Queen Chrysalis is _dead_" Pharynx retorted. Making everyone gasp. "And our second in command is nowhere to be sensed either. So you're just gonna have to listen to me on this." Once the 'dust' so to speak had settled. In other words when everyone had calmed down to a degree where Pharynx could make his voice heard. "Look, right now our whole Kingdom has fallen apart. Two Aires of the throne have already died and Tirek Himself has engaged in battle..."

Thorax. The one with most heart continued. "So Maybe we can finally be free if we team up and go against Tirek. Change our own history and become more peaceful in the world."

The Heckling Changeling from before. Responded to that. "So in addition to betraying both Aires. You want us to get rid of the final Aire?"

"Um..Yeah! Well I mean I don't know if 'Getting rid of' sounds peaceful though I-"

"He means getting rid of." Pharynx interjected. "But still, he has a point. If Tirek is gone we wont have to live in agony and suffering anymore. We can finally, be free! So...what do you say?"

There was some silence within the barracks. with only a few mumbling to the proposition made by the two Rebel Changelings.

* * *

Flash. Though was charging up his energy was growing more and more concern by the minute. Seeing how everything was silent. Too silent. In his head, he was worried. _"I don't like this...It's been too quiet."_

Flash couldn't even as much as sense their energy. As they were too far away from him. Though that fact was unknown to him as he'd thought they went to engage Tirek in battle.

It made him open his eyes mid way through charging up the energy he lost. Making them go narrow. "Crap what if something bad happened..." He looked down. Deciding to go check things out. As his anxiousness got the better of him.

He wasn't however that deprived of Ki. In fact he'd charge up to a pretty decent amount. So it wouldn't be a complete suicide mission for him. But, it would be still be pretty dangerous of him to go check out.

He descended. Slowly. As he at least wanted to keep his composure in check. Getting away from the clouds and getting a clearer view of what was below. However, he didn't see a sign of Thorax or Pharynx. That being said he didn't even see a sign of Tirek. Not even sensing him at all. He looked around. At least trying to be super vigilant of his surroundings. It was weird. There was virtually no sign of anyone. At least to what Flash could actually sense.

Until...

Flash felt Tirek's energy again. Spiking completely right out of nowhere. His eyes widened. Turning around in fast motion.

But, he was too late to react.

Tirek had gained the upper hand on this one. Using his hind legs he delivered a kick with one of his legs. Right into Flash's stomach. Making Flash cough up spit and send him flying back.

He collided into the ground. Feeling his back getting major scratches. Prompting him to let out a groan.

Tirek on the other hand laughed at this. Slowly walking towards Flash. "Foolish boy. Energy Manipulation is almost _infinity_! Had you join me I could've taught you a thing or two about stealth. And it's usefulness." Walking up closer to Flash. "But I suppose nobody can change overnight. And it's a damn shame." He again raised his large hoof. Ready to deliver the final blow to the Saiyan. "You will die..."

Flash. Was in a lot of pain. So much so that he felt a little paralyzed because of it. And seeing Tirek raise his leg wasn't exactly calming him down as he knew that he'll do light work of his bones.

Tirek's hoof was going down and fast. Flash lied there, almost looking dumbfounded as he couldn't do anything. This was it for him. This was how he was gonna end. To a demonic centaur. Not exactly the most dignified way to die either. As he wasn't putting up a fight or anything.

But, The Changeling's will.

Because suddenly. An onslaught of Ki blasts began to collide into Tirek. Coming from all directions. Causing him to move his hoof away and stumble back a little. Letting out an annoyed growl. Knowing full well who the culprits were. "AUGH! Damn worms..."

Flash's eyes widened to the sudden appearance of all the Ki attacks. It was in the nick of time. He winced. Slowly trying to get back. Though he was struggling a lot as he felt his Stomach still in a lot of pain.

Pharynx. Leading the Changelings. Let out a battle cry. "CHANGELINGS, _ATTACK!_"

The Army all rushed for Tirek.

Flash clutched his stomach. Getting as far as kneeling to stand up. His eyes widened even more to see The Changelings. All Rushing at Tirek. "What in the world?"

It was there that Pharynx and Thorax rushed towards Flash. Seeing the Saiyan on his knees. With Thorax helping the clearly hurt teenager out. "Here I got you." He put his hands over his back. With it. A glowing aura surrounded him. Coming from Thorax's hands.

Flash's eyes widened to that. Because slowly, he felt like all his wounds were just being washed away almost. Because in a way they were. Especially his stomach. Feeling the pain in it just vanish instantly. Even feeling his energy come right back

Flash got up. Looking at Thorax. "How'd you do that?"

Thorax smiled. "Well once we were-"

"Not the time Thorax." Pharynx interjected. "Were kinda in the middle of something."

Thorax glanced at Pharynx. "Oh, uh right!" He then glanced right back at Flash. "See. I told you we got it."

Flash looked at the Changelings that surrounded Tirek. Going through a cycle of lunges and getting pushed back. "Exactly how did you get them to join this cause?"

"Long story..." Pharynx responded. "Right now we gotta put an end to this."

Flash narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Agreed." They all rushed for the battle scene. With Flash ready to being round two.

* * *

**FLASH SENTRY Power Level + Zenkai: 231**

* * *

The three all rushed towards Tirek. All Flying in different motions. Going right at the Demonic Centaur.

Meanwhile, the King himself was bellowing. As he was fending off the army of Changelings. "WORMS! YOU OBEY MY ORDERS! YOU LIVE UNDER MY KINGDOM!"

However, the Changelings didn't even listen to a word he said. All continuously going at him with punches, kicks and Ki blasts. It was there that Tirek grew more and more irritated by it. In-trun, letting off a violent Ki wave. Similar to what Flash had done in the morning. Brushing off all the Changelings.

Flash, Thorax and Pharynx had felt that. All stopping and crossing their forearms. Trying to keep their ground and shield themselves from the violent wave of energy Tirek let out.

When it cleared up. Flash craned his head to glance at Tirek. Who looked really, really angry. Flash knew he had an opening right there. So he took it. Using his super speed to lunge towards Tirek.

Tirek sensed it. Widening his eyes. However, this time he was too late to react. As Flash hit Tirek with a nasty uppercut. Making Tirek let out a growl. Glaring right at Flash. "You're starting to annoy me!"

"_I_ have a knack for that." Flash retorted. Getting into an offensive stance.

Tirek grit his teeth to that. Raising his front hooves. He stomped really hard in anger. Causing a slight tremor in the ground. Catching Flash a little off guard.

However, he quickly regained his composure. With that, both Pharynx and Thorax stood beside him. Ready to fight as well. Tirek merely scoffed at that. Wryly commenting at the scene. "Do you think you stand a chance against me? Tirek! Lord of all Centaurs? Why throw your lives away so recklessly."

Flash narrowed his eyes. Speaking with a grim tone. "That's a question you should be asking yourself."

To that Tirek grimaced. Clutching his fists. "NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

The two sides rushed each other. With the three not wasting anytime. Going at Tirek with an onslaught of strikes. Tirek responded to their movements by dodges and blocks. Still being much more powerful than the three. However, with all three of them going at him at once. It made things a little more tricky as they had more strategic tactics.

One such was when the tides turned and Tirek was ready to deliver. It was there, Flash let out a command. "SCATTER!"

They all did quickly, getting away from Tirek and his grasp. Not wanting to endure any of the pain he could deliver. It only made Tirek more angrier as they wouldn't stay still.

It was there that Pharynx, Thorax and Flash all turned around to go rush at him again. This time from different directions.

But...Tirek sensed it easily. Waiting for them to come to him.

Which. They did. With Thorax going for his left, Pharynx going for his right. And Flash going right for the middle.

Tirek smirked. Using his Telekinesis. He took out chunks from the ground. Taking one huge chunk from the right and one from the left. Only wanting to focus on the Saiyan.

Both Pharynx and Thorax stopped from their respective side. Seeing the random rock formation which had come out of nowhere. Flash meanwhile still went at Tirek at full speed. Taking the full opportunity he had.

Letting out a cry. Flash raised his fist up. Thrusting the forward as he got closer to Tirek. However Tirek in the nick of time, caught his fist.

As Flash was use to it. It made him grimace angrily. Going for another punch. However that ploy failed just as quickly as he'd executed it.

Tirek gave Flash a sinister toothy grin. Before heaving the Saiyan behind him. Making Flash collide right into the ground. Making him grumble. To finish it off. Scoffing right at Flash. "You're fighting is pathetic and lousy. Oh if only you'd come to your senses and realized your mistake."

Flash grit his teeth to that. Getting annoyed at by how much Tirek kept going on about an non-existent scenario. Getting up, he swung right at Tirek. Bellowing. "The only mistake I made was getting out of bed this morning!"

Tirek caught his fist again. Continuously mocking the Saiyan. "Face it Saiyan. One way or another. You will _die_."

"Keep _dreaming_!" Flash scoffed back.

It was there that brotherly duo of Pharynx and Thorax got past the rocks wall he'd created on his right side and left side. This time going for his head. Tirek sensed this. So, he engaged his super speed.

His surroundings went into slow motion. Even Flash, the one who'd usually be on the other side of things. He quickly threw Flash away. Watching him fly off in slow motion. Not even looking. He raised his arms, crossing them to catch the fists of the two Changelings. Throwing the two away.

To Flash though. It felt like the most fastest thing he'd ever seen and felt. As one second he was in Tirek's grasp and the next he was already barreling uncontrollably in the sky.

He crossed his arms to create an X. Using his Ki. He stopped himself mid-air. Still seeing Tirek's energy from the distance he was. Seeing the evil orange radiate in the night sky.

But, he would be getting a better look at it because it was coming right for him!

Flash's eyes widened as the danger signal in his head went completely crazy. Like all other instances. His surroundings went slow motion.

But Tirek didn't.

Tirek got close to Flash in matter of seconds. Making Flash's eyes go wide as he saw the evilness in Tirek's eyes. Tirek merely cackled to this. Thrusting his arm forward into Flash's torso. His huge fist colliding into it.

Flash let out a groan. But Tirek wasn't gonna let Flash leave his grasp. Because shortly there after. He grabbed Flash's foot. This time treating him as a rag doll. Whipping him back and fourth. Making him collide into the ground each time.

The he stopped...

Only to continue again.

Flash let out screams of agony as it was not pretty for him. Feeling his whole body in immense pain.

Tirek then actually stopped. Whipping Flash into the ground one more time. Making Flash collide into the ground hard.

Tirek panted a little. Scoffing at Flash once more. "You disappoint me Saiyan. For such a pathetic fight you put up." He raised both brute arms up. Clenching both fists. "But don't worry I'll put you out of your misery..."

His lowered his hands fast. Ready to pound them into Flash's chest. With one sole intent. To ensure of his death.

But upon hitting Flash's chest. He began to feel the Saiyan heat up. And fast. So much so that smoke came off from beneath his fists. In other words, from his chest. He arched his eyebrows. Completely confused to what was happening.

That's when he heard it.

"It" being Flash's primate growls.

Because Flash was doing that a lot. Gritting his teeth because. Tirek's eyes widened to that. Feeling Flash's Ki growing. Knowing full well of what was going to happen. "No, NO!" He began pounding at Flash's chest even more. Trying to stop him. "Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE!" He switched up tactics. Sensing that Flash's energy was only growing even more. Raising up both hooves. With the intent of stomping him to death.

But Flash beat him to it.

As Tirek was lowering his hooves hard. Flash stopped both of them with the palm of his hands. Making Tirek's eyes widen even more.

To that. Flash let out a fierce Oozaru Roar. So loud it could be heard beyond the land of Tirek's palace. Flash's arms thrusted forward. Completely pushing Tirek up and away.

He then sat up. Only growling even more as the transformation was beginning. His head jerked as fangs grew from his teeth. His hair, though it was unkempt already, I became even more messier, frizzing a little. His eyes went crimson red. Around them sharing the same colour. His hands, they were shaking a lot. With his nails becoming sharper. Taking a Claw-Like Form.

Flash let out one final Roar. Before Red Aura engulfed him and a Ki tail materialized. Once again, tapping into the power of the Compressed Oozaru.

* * *

**Flash Sentry Compressed Oozaru Grade II PL: 512**

* * *

Tirek fell hard into the ground. Not having the ability to fly, he hit the ground like a rock.

Flash without so much as taking a moment to sense where he was moved Autonomously. Going straight for the only other huge Power Level around. And I think we all know who it was.

Flash certainly knew. Because once he found Tirek. He went all out on him. Flying over towards him, he began shooting a multitude of Red Ki Blasts at Tirek. Making Tirek groan in pain.

Flash eventually stopped. This time, using his whole body to his advantage. Flying back a little. He lunged forwards, using his whole body to push Tirek off the ground! Wanting to forcefully get him to become Airborne.

Practically using his whole body to heave Tirek up. He used his flying ability to his advantage. Flying back and fourth in jagged lines. Each time he crossed Tirek as he flew in said lines, he kept striking him with his fists. Making sure to keep him Air-Borne.

In the sky, it appeared as if there were multiple, red glowing jagged lines everywhere. All hitting the exact same center point.

Eventually, Flash's sub conscious grew bored of that. Deciding he wanted to go back down. So, turning around after hitting Tirek. He clutched his fists together and bashed Tirek right on top of his head. Sending him downward. Shortly after getting hit by Flash. Tirek was being tailed by him too. Right as he was barreling downwards.

However, Tirek being Tirek. He quickly regained his composure mid-air. Landing on the ground on all four hooves.

Flash wasn't so slow either. As he was only a short distance away from Tirek. So much so that as soon as he landed. Flash went right for a swing.

But because he had regained his composure. Tirek was able to react with the same speed. Catching the fist with his palm. And to that. Flash growled like a primate. Because Tirek catching his punch angered him a lot.

Letting out a roar. Flash's whole arm shook in a jerky motion. Before heating up Tirek felt this, but before he could even react. Flash's whole arm began to crackle. With sparks of red coming off his whole arm. He shot out a Ki Blast. Freeing his fist of Tirek's Grasp. All while creating a huge explosion thereafter. Tirek had let out a groan. Holding his hand as the blast had also left another after effect. That being Painful sparks surrounding his palm.

As soon as Flash was free. He went straight for Tirek. Roaring as he approached him quickly. Flying right towards him.

Tirek sensing it. Widened his eyes. However, he couldn't react. Flash had gained the upper hand on it. Balling his hands into fists. He delivered a mean gutsy punch to Tirek. Making the Demonic Centaur cough up spit.

Continuing. He followed up with his first ever kick. A high kick. Right under Tirek's chin. Once again sending the Demonic Centaur upwards.

Flash narrowed his eyes. Ascending up into the sky in an instant. He went right for a scratch. Using his claw like hands to get the job done. Scratching him right in his Chest. Stunning Tirek as he let out a scream. Then, using his energy. Flash let out a violent wave of Ki. Just like what he did before with The Changeling Army. Sending Tirek away and barreling towards the ground.

Once Tirek had collided back into the ground. He winced a lot. Commenting in disbelief. "This-This is _impossible!_ He was beaten, I made sure of that. How did he manage to generate all of that energy.

Flash growled. Letting out a monstrous roar. He used his Ki even more. Firing an onslaught of Ki blasts right at Tirek. Thrusting his arms back and fourth in rapid motion. Firing Red Ki blasts as he did.

Tirek's eyes widened to that. Watching the Blasts coming right for him. Throwing his arms up to shield himself.

It was at that point. The Changeling Brothers. Pharynx and Thorax had once again come to the battle scene. After already spotting the Red Northern like anomaly which was one of Flash's Ki waves. Along with that, the multitude of red lights falling from the sky in fast motion. They had went over there to go help Flash.

It was there that the two had felt Flash's energy again. Feeling that it had taken another spike. "I don't believe it."

"Yeah." Thorax responded. "Somehow he's gotten stronger than before."

"I'm not sure he'll need our help on this one."

They watched as Flash went at it with a bunch of Ki blasts. Watching, as Tirek struggled to stand his ground.

It was there. It was there that Tirek had sensed the energy of the two Changelings. It made him smile. Knowing that their presence could be used for _his_ advantage.

It was becoming blindingly clear to Flash that his ploy wasn't doing anything at all. Seeing how Tirek just kept taking it and kept his ground. He grit his teeth. Finally stopping. Electing to descend back onto ground level. To face Tirek one on one.

Tirek grinned sinisterly. Following it up with a Maniacal laugh. "Try this Saiyan." Moving slightly, he disappeared into thin air. Activating his Super Speed. Flash's eyes narrowed as he didn't sense Tirek coming towards him. In fact, he sensed him going into a different direction.

Using his own Super Speed. He slowed down his own perception. To see what was going on. It was there that he spotted Thorax and Pharynx. And Tirek getting closer to them.

His eyes widened to that. Knowing Thorax and Pharynx couldn't sense Tirek's speed. No less Dodge it. So he immediately began running towards the scene.

Tirek, to Thorax and Pharynx. Had just come right out of nowhere. Almost as if he teleported from one point to another. It made their eyes widen. But before they could react...

Tirek grabbed the both of them by their heads. Turning them around so they'd face each other. Finally, he pushed their foreheads to one and other. Making them collide hard. Knocking the latter out. Throwing them away and letting them fall to the ground.

And Flash had saw that. He was too late to come to their aid. It made him grimace. Following that, it prompted him to let out a loud Oozaru roar at Tirek. Further expressing his anger.

But Tirek merely smiled to that. Glancing at Flash. Wanting him to see what he was gonna do next. In almost an instant, he had mustered enough energy to create a Ki Blast. A destructive one with sparks crackling all around. "Don't worry you'll join them soon." He turned back around to attend to the Changelings. Letting out a cry before shooting out his Ki Attack.

Flash's eyes widened even more. For the first time, his actual conscience took back his mental thinking. _"OH NO!"_

Quickly, activating his Super speed again. He rushed over to the Blast. Trying his best to beat it. Using all of his speed to run as fast as he could. _"I won't let my **friends **die!"_

He knew what he had to do. Even if he wouldn't come out alive from it. He was able to muster enough speed to run in front of the attack. Making a mental estimation of where he could possibly intersect with it.

Not thinking twice about it. He jumped in front of it. Arm first. Determined to keep his only two friends alive. He considered them Thorax and Pharynx his only friends. Besides his own teacher. Thorax and Pharynx were the only two that had ever been nice to him. He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose the only thing that Canterlot had failed to do for him. He didn't want to lose his friends.

Flash let out a Loud Roar which transitioned into heart wrenching scream of pain. Feeling the attack collide into his arm. Feeling like his arm going numb. He felt that he couldn't move it away as soon as it collided into the large Ki Blast.

In result of Flash's brazen move. A huge explosion came off of the collision soon thereafter. With Sparks crackling everywhere. A cloud of smoke materializing, going all the way up to the clouds.

Tirek however. Narrowed his eyes at the scene. Still sensing Sentry to be alive despite the fact he had just purposely collided into the attack with no second thought.

And well, Flash was still alive.

But, he also felt the Intense and foul Ki Flash had possessed to be gone. Diminished. Like it had vanished out of thin air.

* * *

**Flash Sentry PL:297**

* * *

The explosion had finally let out. When the dust had finally settled. It revealed Flash. Laying face first on the ground. No longer in his Transformation Tirek only narrowed his eyes even more to that. Knowing full well he was alive. Just how he was able to even survive something like that was a little beyond him.

Flash's breath quivered and winced at the same time. A tickle of blood came out of his mouth. The right shoulder portion of shirt had become nothing more then shreds of clothing. There were more visible cuts and scratches on his face as well.

Trying to muster enough strength to get up. As he did, his eyes widened. "My arm." He looked at his right arm. It was limp, numb and bloody all over. He couldn't so much as move it up. He continued to wince as he tried to get up. His quivers only getting louder and louder.

Tirek mouth curved to form a mere smirk. Calling out to the Saiyan. "Foolish Saiyan..." Flash's eyes widened to hearing Tirek's voice. But just as quickly as the widened. They went narrow. Flash furrowed his eyebrows. Grinding his teeth. Cocking his head up to see Tirek only standing a few feet away from him. Seeing the wry look on his face. Tirek could see it. But the nontheless, he continued. "You're starting to bore me. Especially with that pathetic display. _I'm_ going to end this." Tirek outstretched his arms. Spreading his fingers out. Focusing his energy to his hands. "And I'm gonna make sure I remember this for _Centuries _to come."

Flash felt the growing energy coming to Tirek's hands. A small ball of Ki materialized in the gap between his palms. With sparks coming out of it. To that Flash's lips twitched a little to that. Only being able to clench his left fist. _"No!" _His left fist began shaking. _"I-I can't let it end like this!"_

_"...Then Don't..."_

Flash's eyes widened. Hearing the familiar voice. The one he knew all too well.

"Striker?"

_"...Are you determined? Are you determined to stand your ground and push forward?..."_

Flash grit his teeth. Only quivering even more. Responding to Striker's question. "I-I..." He was about to say something that he himself would define to be cowardly. Cowardly for his standards. "_Am_..."

_"...Then I have one final skill to teach you..."_

Tirek began to laugh maniacally. Feeling his attack getting stronger and stronger by the second. He began to taunt at Flash. Wanting to at least bid him with a proper Farwell. "I will admit one thing Saiyan! You've been the biggest irritation I've dealt with since Grogar!"

Flash grit his teeth. Standing up straight. He moved his free hand. His left hand to the side of his waste. Tilting his head to the right a little. Bending both his knees. With right leg more forward and his left leg back.

"KA...

...ME!"

Tirek laughed even more. "And Even still you try and put up a _fight?_ You Saiyans will never learn to stand down.

"HA..." Flash focused everything he had into his left hand. Because of that, a blue Ki ball materialized in his hands. His arm began to make crackling sounds as blue sparks surrounded it. Due to all the pressure. "...ME!"

Tirek's energy Ball grew to max size. He narrowed his eyes to that. His toothy grin growing bigger. Ending it off with one las laugh. "NOW! TO THE END OF THE SAIYANS!" He let out a gigantic beam wave because of that cry. An Orange Ki Beam wave with sparks crackling all around.

But Flash was no different.

"HAAA!" He thrusted his left arm forward as he screamed. As a result. A Blue Ki Beam wave shot out of his hands. Setting it's collision course for Tirek's.

The two beams collided! Putting both respective at a complete stop.

The Collision point exploded. But the Beams were hitting each other head on. With Sparks going even crazier and wind coming off both.

Flash closed one eye. The pressure, the intensity of the whole thing. It was hard to handle.

Tirek laughed to the whole effort. Taunting Flash even more. "Give up Sentry! YOU WONT WIN!"

Flash didn't let that get to him though. He was too proud and too determined to give up.

Thorax and Pharynx got up. As the light of the two glaring beams were enough to get the two up. They were a few feet away from Flash. Pharynx commenting at awe. "Woah..."

The two stood up. Albeit making a few winces as they did. They're heads were still in some pain. The Gleaming beams were a sight to be seen. Watching the destructive power of something that's so beautiful.

Flash closed both eyes. The beam struggle taking a real toll on him. To that, Striker commented.

_"What's wrong?"_

"I-I CAN'T...KEEP...THIS UP!"

Flash's left arm was shaking. Feeling it become more and more feeble. His breath quivering even faster and faster. While still getting louder.

_"You have to hold your ground!" _Striker asserted. _"Push past your limits."_

Flash's teeth grit harder. "I..."

Thorax and Pharynx's eyes widened. As Tirek's Beam was slowly overpowering the Kamehameha wave Flash had shot out. They both glanced at each other. The knew that they were powerless at this point. No where near the level of what Flash and Tirek were. But, that didn't mean they couldn't help in any other way. They both still had a decent amount of Energy left. So they knew they of one last thing they could possibly do.

Tirek Laughed Manically. Sensing that he overpowering the Saiyan. Feeling his Ki beam go further and further. He knew that this was it. This would be his most valued win in The Thousands of years he'd live. He knew he would relish this moment for the rest of his life. So, he bid Flash one more goodbye. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL SENTRY!"

Flash cringed harder than before. As maintaining the Ki wave was becoming harder and harder.

But he would be wrong.

Thorax and Pharynx quickly flew up to the sky. Being out of Tirek's view. Facing his back from up above. They raised their hands up together. Putting in everything they had into their last Ki Attack. Firing right towards Tirek. A Large Teal Ki blast with their combined Power Levels. Fired right towards Tirek.

Flash's whole body began to tremble. Though he did his best to keep focus on the ongoing struggle which was his Beam vs Tirek's.

Tirek was still laughing Maniacally as his Ki Beam was almost there. Almost done overpowering Flash's. All's he needed was a few more seconds and-

His eyes widened.

He sensed energy coming right towards him. That being the attack made by the two brother Changelings. He couldn't however respond to it at all. So the Ki Attack hit Tirek right in the back.

That's when Flash felt it. The strength of Tirek's Ki let out exponentially out of nowhere. It made his eyes widened. As he felt all the pressure from Tirek's attack just disappear in a snap.

Tirek glanced behind him. His Ki beam weaker. Bellowing at the brothers. "YOU CHANGELING TRASH!"

But it was also there. That Striker. Flash's former mentor gave Flash the one final push.

_"KID! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"_

Flash's grit his teeth. Letting out one final and loud battle cry. "HAAAA!" His Ki beam Wave became even bigger. Fighting back Tirek's.

Tirek's eyes widened. Feeling another complete spike in Flash's energy. "NO!" He turned back around. To see Flash's Kamehameha wave completely fight back Tirek's beam wave. Mustering more strength than ever before.

Flash's whole body stopped trembling. His stance was getting a lot more stable.

His eyes became red. He transformed once more. Taking up the compressed Oozaru form one last time to finish it.

* * *

**Flash Sentry Compressed Oozaru Grade I PL: 600**

* * *

Tirek's eyes widened in disbelief. As the tables had turned against him. "NO, NO, **_NO!_**"

Flash let out everything he had. All the energy he had generated, putting all of it into his Ki Wave. As he was screaming. Because of it. The Kamehameha wave roared. Growing bigger and becoming and crazier.

Tirek's mouth slowly opened. Watching the glowing blue light come to engulf him. He began stammering. Not wanting to accept his own fate. "N-NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO _ME!_"

Flash grit his teeth. His voice took on the transformations native Oozaru. Roaring as loud as he can. Pushing his energy past it's absolute brim. With that, a premonition of Striker stood behind Flash. Thrusting both his hands forward. Right behind Flash's left hand. Doing the complete action.

Tirek felt his hands shaking. In fact, his whole body trembled from what was happening. His Wave became engulfed within the Kamehameha. With it, he felt himself growing weak. Weaker and weaker by the second. He let out a scream. As he felt himself completely dematerialize. "_**I AM **__**ALL-POWERFUL**_!"

The Kamehameha wave exploded into one burst! Engulfing Tirek and roaring as loud as can be. Letting of wind from all different directions.

Flash began walking as sign of strength. Walking forwards as he let out everything he had. Feeling the energy of Tirek deplete fast.

Tirek screamed. Being distorted and warped from the Beam wave he was engulfed in. Before finally, breaking apart within the Kamehameha. Feeling his energy implode.

The Wave finally let out. Thorax and Pharynx watching it all go down. Having senses Tirek's death. No longer feeling his energy any longer. Their eyes widened in disbelief of what hey just witnessed. "I don't believe it..." Pharynx said in awe. "He did it."

Flash slowly panted. He felt exhausted. Super exhausted. Maybe because he was tired. Or maybe he felt like he'd completely depleted all his energy. Every last bit of energy. All down to even the smallest Ki Ball.

He closed his eyes. Falling to the ground gracefully. Face first. Still, panting heavily.

Striker stood airborne. Above the clouds. Smirking. "You got stuff kid."

Turning around he flew off. Before slowly vanishing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So remember how I said that the last Chapter was the longest battle scene I'd ever wrote. Well that record didn't live that long. Especially after I ended up writing 8,646 WORDS!**_

_**I didn't even intend it to be that long. I originally envisioned 2,000 to 3,000 at best. Just because I'd thought the last Chapter was the longest I'd ever written. But this was. And it might change as I keep writing.**_

_**Now, this is the unofficial ending to Arc 1 as I have one last chapter I want to write before I advance to the next Mini Arc. **_

_**After this it'll be a lot more of Mini Arcs. I already have the next Arc envisioned but I want to write a lot of Mini Arcs before I go onto the next one. **_


	17. Arc 1 Ending!

Flash, Thorax and Pharynx had all made their way back to the Palace. It was there that multiple Changelings with the same healing abilites as Thorax. Otherwise known as the Changeling Medics, were all healing the wounded. With Flash, Thorax and Pharynx already healed.

Flash had also been given new clothing. Something the Changelings could find within their palace. Because the humanoid morphing creatures didn't wear clothing, it somewhat proved to be a challenge. But, they had managed to find something. An old timey clad of Black leather boots, Black pants and a White long collared shirt.

Screaming could be heard within the Palace. The culprit being...

Flash Sentry.

Being Handed the Crown which had belonged to Queen Chrysalis. His eyes widened as he let out a scream of what they were offering to him.

"KING!? NO WAY!?" Flash put his hands up defensively. Turning down the offer to be the leader of The Changelings and their kingdom. "I-I Can't be your guys's King. I'm not even fit to rule you guys. Heck I can't even remember to finish my homework..." Flash trailed off. Realizing what he just said. "Oh...I don't do my Homework-Look the point is I can't be your ruler."

"But technically you're the strongest person who stands in this Palace." Pharynx pointed out. "It has to be you."

Flash let out a sigh. "But-Look being a person of Royalty sounds fun and all but that's not me. Plus I'm just a kid I...I'm not the person you should be looking for."

Thorax continued pleaded. "You've freed our people. It's only appropriate that we give the throne to you."

With that. The rest of the Changelings prompted to chant. "**ALL HAIL LORD SENTRY!**"

Flash's eyes widened to that. He wasn't exactly wallowing in his own pride. He really, _really _didn't want this. But, he knew how he could get out of it. He smiled thinking about it. He glanced at Thorax. Knowing full well of who was the _true_ Aire to the throne. "Okay then. As my first order as King." he put his hand on Thorax. "I consciously give all my power as King to Thorax."

Thorax's eyes widened to that. Cocking his head towards Flash. "WHAT!?"

Even Pharynx widened his eyes to that. Hearing what Flash had just done. "WHAT?!"

Flash prompted to chant the name of the New King. "ALL HAIL LORD THORAX!"

With that. The Changeling followed. Chanting the name of their new king. **"ALL HAIL LORD THORAX!"**

"WHA? I can't be King! I'm not fit to be king."

"Well neither was I." Flash playfully retorted. "But. Well You're the one with most morals out of all of us. You believe in peace and uh...well I'd think you'd be perfect for king."

"But-But...I'm just a kid!"

"So am _I_"

Thorax's shoulders dropped to that. Flash willfully gave away his whole throne to Thorax. Making him freak out. "I-I."

Flash put the crown on Thorax's head. Despite all of his stammers and protests. "Sorry. But Out with the old and in with the new." Placing the gold crown on Thorax's head. Flash folded his arms and smiled. "I think the title of King suits you." Suddenly. Everyone. Every Changeling began to glow. Flash's eyes widened to that. Looking around at all the Changelings. "Uh...What. What I do?"

A Huge flash of light came off of everyone. Prompting Flash to quickly shield his eyes. He felt a surge of Energy just surround him. Putting his arms down. His mouth slowly dropped to what now surrounded him.

It was the Changelings. Well at least he thinks they are.

It prompted Pharynx to raise an eyebrow. As seeing Flash astonished for no reason made him just confused. "What?"

Flash raised his finger up. Responding. "Uh...Take a look around."

All the Changelings did so. And with that, everyone was shocked. Chains of reactions going off by the second. Seeing What Flash was seeing. All of them. They were all different. They were colorful creatures. They didn't have holes in them anymore. They looked a little more smoothed out. They had wings, colorful wings like wasps almost.

But Thorax. Thorax stood out from all of them. His Teal eyes had turned magenta. His skin had become a Lighter yellowish green. And his horns. After what'd just happened he sported bigger orange horns. Standing taller than both Flash and Pharynx. Flash could even sense Thorax's power as it was higher than both his and Pharynx's combined.

Pharynx meanwhile had become different as well. Still standing at the same 5'10 height of Flash. He had become a darker teal. Having much more lighter purple eyes and he sported red wings and red horns.

Flash's shoulders dropped. Looking at what'd just happened. "Are-How. Did that happen because I gave you the crown?"

Thorax. Who was just as confused as Flash. Shrugged. "I-I don't know." He stopped to think. Trying to put the pieces together, "Well...When Queen. C wore the crown she had a pretty mean heart...so I guess when I did we all...changed?"

Flash arched an eyebrow. Folding his arms . "Umm, Yeah I think jury might be out on that one." He looked around for a moment. Surveying the whole room. "So _King_ Thorax? What are you guys gonna do now."

Thorax's eyes widened to that. Nearly forgetting what'd happen prior to the sudden metamorphosis that'd occur. "I-I!..." He let out a long and heavy sigh. "I...guess a celebration is in order."

Pharynx's eyes widened to Thorax's sudden change in tone. Acting all committed now. "Wait? You mean you're serious about this whole _King_ stuff?"

Thorax shrugged. "Well Flash doesn't want to. Unless...You'd be willing to."

To that. Pharynx immediately turned down that offer. Shaking his head. "Uh...Nope! No. Sorry. I'd hate to be King. It's too much work." He did though feel his power spike after the whole metamorphosis. "I was thinking more of a Commander role."

Thorax sighed. Before smiling at his brother. "Then consider it done."

Pharynx's eyes widened to that. Looking back at Thorax. "Wait...Really?!" A smile was growing on his face.

Thorax nodded. "Well. I am _King._"

Pharynx formed a wide grin. Cheering at his new position. "YEAH! WOO! NO MORE BEING A MERE SOLIDER!"

Flash smiled. Chuckling . Shaking his head to the display.

* * *

The Changelings were celebrating the birth of their new leader with a huge dinner. Rows and Rows of Tables. All filled with food. Each for the hundreds of thousands of Changelings that lived there.

In the middle row of all the long and narrow tables. Sat Thorax. Pharynx. The newly appointed Royal staff. And of course Flash. Sitting right next to his two best friends. And well Flash...he relished the opportunity of food.

Without any real manners. He went ham. Taking handfuls. Fistfuls. He was eating the fastest out of everyone there. Mowing through dishes and dishes. For a moment he stopped. Taking his fist he quickly pounded it on his chest. Before going back to eating what he could get his hands on. "Oh Man..." He said with his mouthful. "This...really...hit's the spot!" He grabbed a bowl of soup. Quickly, sipping it all down within a matter of seconds.

Everyone watched in awe as Flash just kept eating. Being like a bottomless pit. Which essentially, his stomach was.

Thorax cleared his throat. As he had to address the elephant in the room. "Uh...Flash..."

Flash stopped. Glancing at Thorax with a mouth full of noodles in his mouth. Arching an eyebrow.

Thorax. Though a little weirded out by that whole image. Acted oblivious to that, electing to continue. "Well. What are you gonna do now?"

To that. Flash froze. He had been thinking about the whole day. How everything had basically changed in an instance for him. How certain things in his life had finally been answered. He narrowed his eyes. Slurping up all the noodles in the bowl before swallowing it. Without chewing at all.

He put the bowl down slowly. Narrowing his eyes a little more. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." He looked at Thorax. More serious. "I'm not sure whether or not Canterlot is a place I want to be at anymore. After what Striker told me, I'm not sure if anyone there is to be trusted."

"So...you won't return?"

Flash clenched his fists. "I-I have to. I need to get some answers out of the Royal Council."

To that. Pharynx arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"My _Origins_." Flash glanced at Pharynx. "Whether I like it or not. They might be the only other people who could give me more info about...well _me._"

"And if not?"

Flash looked down. Letting out a sigh. "I don't know."

Thorax straightened his back. Speaking. "I think I know of something that could help you."

Flash glanced at Thorax. "What?"

He looked at the whole table. Excusing him, his brother and Flash. "Will you all excuse us." The whole table nodded in agreeance. Prompting the three to get up and leave the table.

Thorax placed his hand on Flash's shoulder. "What I'm about to show you is something that is truly interesting. A set of items to be exact."

* * *

Thorax opened up a chest. Certain that what they were in there.

'They' being a set of items.

The first item looked a little like a large compass without any arrows or directions. It was white with a button on top and a large screen. Thorax pushed the button. Seeing if the device still worked.

He smiled to see that it did. When he pressed the button. A black and green radar showed up. Tracking what appeared to be small green circles.

He handed Flash the item before going back to search some more. Kneeling down and reaching his hand in there. Being quite certain they were there as the Radar had picked them up.

He found what he was looking for. Two Small glowing Orange balls. They were glass like but they were a lot more solid and strong. In the middle of them were Red stars. One having two while the other had seven.

Thorax turned around and handed Flash the items. "These will help you."

Flash arched an eyebrow. "What are they?"

"Dragon Balls." Thorax handed him one of them. Letting him examine it.

"How are they gonna help me?"

"There linked to an old legend." Pharynx explained. "The legend stated that once the finder collected all Seven of them, a mystical Dragon would appear after a heeded call. One that wise and has the most knowledge in the universe."

Flash's eyes widened as he looked at the ball. "The most knowledge in the universe. So you're saying that...If I met this dragon. He could tell me about..._myself?_"

Thorax smirked. "Yes. To be honest he is a magical wishing Dragon. The Legend stated that he could give you one wish."

Flash's eyes widened more. His shoulders dropped. "One _wish_?"

"Yes...But that being said. You could wish for anything. And well...the power of the Dragon Balls have been used in the past for destruction." Again Thorax put his hand on Flash's shoulder. "So if I were to send you off with the tool I gave you? Can you handle the responsibility."

Flash let out a sigh. This was definitely a compelling revelation that The Changelings made known to him. And if what they're saying is true. Then Flash could finally be given a clear idea of what he was. He nodded. Determined. "Yes. I am."

Thorax smiled and nodded back. "Then I guess we should send you off then."

Pharynx then continued. "And just remember that we'd always welcome you to stay with us."

Flash smiled and nodded once again. "Thank you." He took a deep inhale. "But...I need to make one more stop."

* * *

The Sun was rising. A new Day was fastly approaching. The Changelings were slowly constructing on the land around them. As life would be different from this point forward.

But they left one thing alone. A tree. An Apple Tree. A single lone Apple Tree that stood tall. Flash approached the tree. A Bag slinked over his shoulder. Kneeling Down to it. On the Apple tree, there was a plaque. A gold plaque that read.

_In Memory of Commander #473_

Flash let out a sigh. Staring at the Plaque. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Striker stood there. Arms folded and frowning. "What do you mean?"

Flash's head tilted down a little. "My whole life has been a _lie_. Everyone's been lying to me. I'm just not sure of what I'm supposed to do."

Striker walked over to Flash. Kneeling down beside him. He placed his hand on Flash's shoulder. Inhaling before he spoke. "You must find it in your heart to forgive them. Just as you have forgiven me."

Flash shook his head. Frowning and glancing at Striker. Not even phased by the fact his dead mentor stood there. Responding. "How can I forgive them for this?!"

"Flash...Their reasons for being so secretive to you is because if your identity had gotten past the walls of Canterlot. Things could've gotten bad for you."

"My point exactly." Flash furrowed his eyebrows. "They have no right to even hide that from me. No less hate me and blame me for something I had nothing to do with. If anything, your justification for hating the humans has become more and more understandable."

Striker put his head down. Letting out another sigh. Beginning to speak again. He gave Flash one last glance. "When you're ship had landed. It was taken away by scientist in hopes of keeping you as far away from you family as possible. But. Through his powers, Tirek had managed to retrieve all the items that had come along with you. Even the key to your ship."

Flash arched an eyebrow. Seeing how the weird change in tone was a little odd. "Why are you telling me this."

Striker inhaled. "He had given me the items as soon as I had began to scout you when you were a child. He trusted me with the items and I have kept them in my Cabin since. Under my bed." Striker got up. "I want you to go over there and retrieve the items. I think it is time you've looked at them." He began to walk off.

Flash's eyes widened to that. Wanting Striker to stay. "Wait.."

But Striker vanished within a few seconds. Leaving Flash to frown. Being left without any more context.

Flash bent his knees. Charging up his energy. Before taking off. Ascending to the sky. He gave _Thorax's _Palace one last look. He smiled. Giving it one final salute. Turning around and flying off.

* * *

Flash landed on the ground right in front of Striker's Cabin. The one he had come to a few times.

Looking back at the whole situation now. He felt stupid. Stupid that he'd believe something so absurd such as Aliens trying to take over Earth just a few days ago.

It was funny. Really funny that how things could change in a second just by using the right words.

Flash started for the door of the Cabin. Walking inside. It felt surreal. He'd been there just a day ago. But, the person who owned it wasn't there with him. The effect only got more surreal due to the fact he was walking inside somebody else's house.

Walking inside. He wasted no time. Walking over to the makeshift bed. Kneeling down. He searched for something. Anything. Under the bed.

His hands shortly found something. But it wasn't a box. It was a jacket. Flash arched an eyebrow. Pulling out a Navy Blue aviator jacket with sheepskin. When he pulled it out. It felt a little weighty. Flash set it aside. As it was not the thing he was looking for

Searching again. He again found something. A Box. A shoe box. He stared at it blankly. Opening up the Shoe Box to see the contents inside.

When he did. His eyebrows raised to seeing the contents. They were...weird to say the least.

The first thing he pulled out was a Silver Octagonal Disc. With one odd Symbol in the middle. Resembling a jagged S. The next item in there looked wearable. A green glass connected to an ear piece with a red button on it. Flash put it on. It wasn't like any sort of glasses he'd ever seen before. No less ever wore. Flash's whole right eye saw everything in green glass.

He arched his right eyebrow. Not really knowing of what to make of the whole thing on his head. He tapped the white earpiece. So, he clicked the red button to see if it did something.

The Glass lit up. Yellow text in an unreadable language. His eyes widened. He couldn't even read what was being displayed. "What the heck?" Flash turned off the Contraption. Arching his eyebrow to that. Not even knowing of what to make of it. "Weird."

He set the Scouter back in the box. That's when he spotted the last object. A small silver case. But the case felt like rock. It was weird. Flash took it out of the box. Inspecting the whole thing. "Maybe there's something inside."

Flash decided not to put himself in suspense. Going ahead with opening the box.

Upon doing it. A blinding light came right out of the case. Prompting Flash to let out a groan close his eyes. The case recognized the holder. Immediately. Surrounding Flash in a white light.

Flash gasped as his eyes began to glow. Being consumed by the box.

* * *

But it let out. Flash's eyes stopped glowing. Startling him. He quickly panted not knowing what he just did.

His surroundings had completely changed. He wasn't in Striker's Cabin anymore. In fact, he didn't know where he was. He looked around more dazed than ever. Rising to his feet.

"Where am I?"He was standing in a white empty void. Looking around. Seeing absolutely nothing in sight. Not even a weed of some sort. Flash was getting a little anxious. "Hello?!"

His voice echoed. The void let it echo. Before finally responding to Flash's greet. A male voice greeting Flash back.

"...We finally meet. My son..."

To Flash's surprise. Two People within the void revealed themselves. Appearing behind him. One was of a male. He looked exactly like Flash. With the same unkempt hair. Just his was Jet Black. His skin was a darker shade then his. His face had scars. And he had pretty obvious muscle definition. Standing at higher height than Flash did. The second was a female. She had longer blue hair. A much lighter shade than Flash's. She wasn't as muscular as the man beside her. But she too had one scar on her face. A little shorter then both the unknown man and Flash.

Flash's eyes widened. Seeing the two figures appear behind him. Flash could identify the fact that the two shared some physical attributes with him. The Muscle definition, the hair. The eyes. It was eerie. "You're-You're my Parents."

"Yes." Flash's mother nodded.

Flash's shoulders raised quite a bit. Trying to figure out what was going on. "But-I..Wait-But..H-"

"This is a pre-recorded message to you. By the time you've found this then it means...it means our Home Planet has been destroyed and we've died along with it."

Everything stopped. Flash let out one last breath. Hearing those words. He muttered. "What?"

His mother walked closer to him. Placing her hands on his chest. "Right now as we speak. Our Home planet is about be hit with a deadly asteroid shower. Something so deadly that even our defences wont be able to stop it. So we have to send away."

"And with the time we have. We must send you off with answers. So you will never have to live in constant curiosity."

The white void changed. Everything went black except for Flash and his Parents. Suddenly, a Spherical object began to form. Becoming more define, it formed into a Planet. A green planet. With that. His Mother spoke.

"You were born on the Planet Articho. Shortly after we had lost our real home planet Sadala."

"You are apart of a race of Fighters. You were naturally born to be one. We differ from other races because of it."

"You were born into my house. House of Sentry. The scientists of Articho. You're Father meanwhile was born to House of Magnus."

"I gave you the name of my older Brother. _Flash_ Magnus. As a way to pay respect to him."

Flash blinked twice. Letting all the information sink in. "House Of Sentry? House of Magnus?"

Despite all that though. His parents continued. His Father explaining the next crucial points.

"However, days after you were born. Our Planet defences had picked up readings that an asteroid was coming towards Planet Articho."

"Our people did everything to stop it. But it was no use..." His mother began whimpering. To that Flash raised both his eyebrows. Shortly thereafter. His mother began tearing up. "I-I had to make the hardest decision of my life and let you _go..._"

His Father quickly picked up on the context. "Knowing full well we couldn't do anything. We ran you off to safety. Found an unused ship and well...I guess the rest is history."

Flash's whole tone changed from panicked, to shock. To downright sad. "You mean...you guys aren't _alive_?"

That comment only made his Mother sob even harder. Flash was quickly pulled into a tight hug. As his Mom kept sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I-I...I wish it didn't have to be this way." She pulled him back to stare him into the eyes. "I just, I just didn't want you to die. I wanted what was best for _you!_"

"I..."

His mother interjected. Still sobbing. "Please Flashy! Please! For no matter how long you live. Please, change the mistakes of our people. Be the most best, greatest version of yourself that you can be. Please!"

Flash opened his mouth to speak. But suddenly. He felt himself being warped and bent. "I-What's happening to me?" All of his surroundings also began to warp out of control. Flash felt himself being served from the whole void. As everything started to glow brighter. He gasped again. As his eyes glowed the same white from before. His eyes widened, seeing his parents fade away.

"WAIT! COME BACK!"

* * *

Flash fell back from the whole thing. Dropping the silver case. He winced upon impact. Opening his eyes. He realized he was back in Striker's Cabin. He shook his head. "No, No."

He went straight for the case. Trying to reopen it again. Wanting to go back to the message.

But it was no use.

"NO! **NO!**"

The case had become nothing more than an empty space.

Flash realized that after a couple more tries. It infuriated him. He grit his teeth. Tears slowly coming out of his eyes. He let out a scream. With a hint of an Oozaru voice.

Out of rage he threw the case across the cabin. Though it didn't do anything.

Flash clenched his fists. But immediately. What his Mom had told him came back in his head. _"__Be the most best, greatest version of yourself that you can be. Please!"_

It made him widen his eyes and raise both his eyebrows. Wiping off his tears. He went over to the case to make sure it was okay. Picking it up. Sigh in relief that there was no scrathes.

He frowned. His brown eyes slowly turned into a dark blue. Even his parents wanted him to be calm and collective. But what wouldn't they. They wanted what was best for him.

More tears streamed out of his eyes. As a kid, he always wanted to meet his parents. Run away with them and bid farwell to Canterlot forever. But now, now with all the recent revelations. Flash knew that that whole idea. That dream, would forever just remain a dream.

He wiped the tears off his eyes. Looking to the shoebox. He went over to it and placed the silver case inside the shoebox. Picking it up and deciding to head out of the Cabin.

But then he stopped. He glanced back at the Jacket he'd left on the ground. Arching an eyebrow.

* * *

Shining Armor was in his classroom on a Sunday Morning. Setting up the next lesson for the week. Typing on the keyboard as he was writing a work sheet. Something that would be challenging.

Then his eyes widened. Sensing something right at the doorway.

And something definitely was at the doorway.

Flash Sentry. Now wearing that navy blue Aviator Jacket.

"Mr. Armor." Flash greeted. We need to talk..."


	18. Dragon Ball Arc: New Adventure

**Flash Sentry PL: 297**

* * *

"What do you mean Self-Exile?!" Shining Armor asked.

Flash let out a sigh. Shrugging. "Well it's kind of in that context. But I actually have a purpose for this."

"Wait-Just Wait!" Shining Armor rubbed his temples. Before finally continuing. "Flash you...You're telling me that there are some Magical Wishing Orbs across the land and you want to go find them? That's insane!"

Flash leaned forward in the seat he was in. "Mr. Armor. I...I have to this. You and I know full well if why I'm even doing all of this and acting the way I am. Canterlot failed to tell me about my Parents. They lied to me and that's inexcusable."

"Even so. Flash I'm not gonna stand by and listen to you go onto a possible suicide mission. I mean what if you enter No-Mans Land?"

"Well good thing I'm not a man of this _planet_." Flash retorted. "And besides. Didn't you hear me before, I just got back from taking out a huge threat on my own. More then what the Canterlot Royal Military could've offered."

Shining Armor let out a sigh. It was like he was talking to somebody else. A crazy person almost. But at the same time. He could sense Flash's energy. As it was an ability his father had taught him. And Flash's Power levels were definitely a lot higher than most of the class. In fact he was more powerful than most of the adults. So much so that he could technically join the Canterlot City Royal Military force because of how high it was. So it was there to speak for him.

"Flash I-Why? Just Why now of all times?"

Flash looked down. Clutching both fists. Resting them under his chin. "Because I don't wanna be here right now. Especially not after the _revelation._" He looked up at Shining Armor. "I-Ive lost it. I've lost all my trust in the city. I'm not sure whose telling the truth anymore. I mean you didn't even know either. Didn't you?"

Like a few days ago. Shining Armor heard that same tone in Flash. The one from burger place. Hearing the sadness in his voice. It made him clench his own fists. As he frowned even more. "Flash...I..." He couldn't finish at fist. He let out a sigh before continuing. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with something like this?"

Flash got up from his seat. Sighing. "I have to." He walked over to him and fully explained. "Mr. Armor I have to go further than anyone can guide me anymore. More than you or anyone else can anymore."

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes. Flash definitely wasn't the one to use wise words. He could definitely see that everything that'd happened must've really changed him.

But could he really blame him? In a way, he could see where Flash was coming from. He could see that something had completely broke him and he was merely talking to the result of that.

He thought about everything. Coming with a final conclusion. _"Maybe I should let him do it. After all he probably deserves more answers then anyone in the whole city."_ Shining Armor sighed. Glancing at Flash again. "Show me what these 'Dragon Balls' look like."

Flash sighed. Taking his bag He knelt down, to reach for the Two Dragon Balls he'd been given. The 2 Star and The Seven Star Ball. Eventually grabbing them and handing the two to his teacher.

Shining Armor inspected both orbs. The felt smooth, yet a little weighty and solid. Tapping his nail on it the Dragon Ball. Hearing the clinking sound it made. He sighed handing the Dragon Ball back to him. Giving him one final instruction. "Flash if you're determined about this. Then fine...But that doesn't mean I'm cutting you any slack." Flash arched his eyebrow. He watched as Shining Armor walked over to his desk. Eventually, grabbing a Journal. An 8x10 Journal with a Brown Leather cover and a Pen. Justifying himself. "As a makeup for missing our Geography Week. I want you to write about everyplace you potentially visit. Nothing too complicated, just some surroundings, any odd vegetation you see. The Usual."

He handed Flash the journal and pen. He arched his eyebrow. Looking at the journal. Agreeing to it. "Okay...fine." He looked back at Shining Armor. "I'm not sure how long this whole search will take me. But don't expect me to be back for one week. If not a little longer."

Shining Armor nodded. Fully understanding. "Okay."

Flash put the Dragon Balls and his newly acquired Journal in his bag. Turning around and starting for the door. But his eyes widened. Remembering one more thing. "Oh! And one more thing." He glanced back at Mr. Armor. "You cannot tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_ about this."

"Umm...Alright? I wasn't going to anyway. But uh, just out of curiosity. Why not?"

"Because. If anyone finds out I went to go find magical wishing balls. Their minds might become intrigued and they might go out to try and find them. And I'm not making a warning cause it could be dangerous. But because people have gone against each other before in order for personal gain. So for that reason I need you to keep these a secret."

Shining Armor nodded again. Understanding Flash. "Alright."

Flash nodded back. "I'm not saying anyone will. But if anyone asks, tell them I'm sick. Alright." Flash began walking. "I'll try to get back ASAP." Turning around he began running to activate his super speed. Running out of there like a gust of wind.

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes. "Be careful kid."

* * *

Flash made it out of the School building. Quickly stopping. He kneeled for a moment. Charging up his energy. Straightening them out to take off. Ascending into the sky.

In his hand. He held the Dragon Ball Radar that he'd been given. Turning it on to see where the nearest way point could be. In only a few seconds. Flash found what he was looking for. "Look's like I gotta go South for this one."

He turned around. Getting into the direction in which he'd be sure that he'd be heading south. Narrowing his eyes. He flew off! Going forward.


	19. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 1

Flash yawned. He'd been flying for well over a few hours. As it was already 2:00 in the Afternoon. Not really using his Super speed to it's max by this point. Flying as fast as your everyday airplane. But he was exhausted. More than ever before. He hadn't had much sleep since "The Incident" and truly it was beginning to take a toll on him.

He felt a little light headed and he fought his eyes so they'd stay open. But still, he was managing.

"Man how do Pilots even manage to do this."

But. He was in luck. Looking at the Radar he wasn't that far. Just a good ten minutes and he'd be there. He formed a weak. Tired smile. "Alright..." His smile faded away as he was about to fall asleep again. Closing his eyes and snoring.

But because of his own snore. He woke right back and he quickly fought it. Opening his eye till they were wide. Not wanting to doze off in mid air. "Come on Sentry! Just a...few...more...Kilometers."

Flash decided to up the ante. Putting a little more Ki into his speed. Just going a little faster to hopefully try and get there without fully dozing off. Ignoring the event from a few seconds ago.

* * *

_**APPLELOOSA**_

The western town of Appleloosa. One of the most impressive towns ever built as it holds the record of fastest town built by man and woman. Well...Unofficially that is. It was like a mix of Brexilton.

Brexilton because: Of it's old timey feel. Being an all western town. With it's dirt roads and it's many farms and different establishments.

It wasn't so much like Canterlot as like Brexilton. Technology wasn't as big of a emphasis. The most they had were Cameras and Farm Equipment. No more, no less. That's the Appleloosa expirence.

Flash just so happened to have landed there as The Dragon Radar was picking up the coordinates of the Dragon Ball. Saying it to be right here. "Alright, looks like this is it."

Flash landed on the ground. Right in front of the Sign that funnily read out the name "APPLELOOSA"

Flash put turned off the Dragon Radar. Putting it in his bag. Then grabbing his Journal and Pen. "Well might as well do my homework while I'm here." Opening the first Page. He printed down the words Appleloosa. Glancing his head back to view so he could walk into the town.

And well, upon doing that. It was completely empty. No one around and No one in sight. Flash arched an eyebrow to that. "Uh...HELLO!?" His voice echoed through the empty street. So much so that a tumbleweed passed by. "Odd...No one's around. Maybe it's abandoned or something." His eyes widened. Looking back at his journal as that was a perfect thing to say in his Journal. "Alrighty...Entry 1..."

It was there that. Somebody lurked in the shadows. Hiding all his features. But what we do know is that they were a male because of the huge bushy mustache that was a part of silhouette and that he was holding some sort of firearm.

Flash stopped again. He didn't write anything but he realized he shouldn't come to conclusions that easily. "Wait a minute. I can Energy Sense. Maybe this place isn't actually abandoned." Closing his eyes. He let his Ki be his vision.

Opening them again. Everything went dark. Or as he would say. "Looks like Energy Vision should do the trick."

And the trick it did. Because upon doing that. Flash saw a bunch of glowing energy all huddled up in different buildings. All of the respective ones. It made him again arch his brow. Wondering what everyone was doing.

The Silhouette slowly came out of the shadows. Slowly approaching Flash while spinning the barrel to his revolver as it made it known in the sunlight.

Flash though still oblivious. Commented. "I wonder why everyone's all inside at this time..." That's when his eyes widened. Now sensing energy coming right towards him. Albeit not anything too large.

But, he was too late to turn around.

The man pointed his revolver at Flash. Making the muzzle touch his head. "Howdy there partner..."

Flash's eyes widened. Instead of being scared. He smiled. As finally someone had come out to greet him. "Oh man you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that. Turning around. Oblivious to the threat that was made to him. He grabbed the man's hand. And shook it. "Like let me tell you. Abandoned cities are just the _worst. _They give me the creeps you know."

The Man. Grey skinned with a black bushy mustache, a Stetson hat and western clothing. Curled his lip. Arching one eyebrow to what was happening. But he the smiled. Deciding to play along. "Well don't worry son. Cause you ain't gonna have to be here anymore."

Flash let go of the man's hand. His smile faded away and he arched an eyebrow. "What? Well I just got here and I...I..." He looked at the revolver that The Man was pointing at him. Looking utterly confused as in Canterlot...well they didn't have guns. "What is that?"

The Man chuckled. Ready to pull the trigger. "Let's just say that this is yer end son."

A person. Peaked his head out from a window. His eyes were widened as he saw Flash being threatened at gun point by the Bandit. The one who had caused everyone to run inside. He muttered. Quivering a lot. Speaking in a male and southern accented voice. "O-Oh no."

The Man pulled the trigger to the gun. Shooting right _at_ Flash's chest. Emphasis on _At._

Flash's eyes widened. "Ow!" He yelped. Moving away.

Doing that made the Bandit widen his eyes. There was a hole in Flash's shirt. But there was no hole in Flash himself. "What in god's name."

Flash looked down at his shirt. Seeing the hole that was created. He looked up at the man and glared at him. "HEY! This was my only shirt! And I like this shirt too man what the heck!?"

Braeburn. The name of the Person who was watching from the window. A male with a dirty blonde mullet, amber skin and green eyes. Widened his eyes to the scene. Witnessing all of that. He looked back at everyone else who was hiding with him. Addressing what he just saw. "Did y'all see that?"

One of the people hiding. A girl with light pink skin and long orange hair. Well, she retorted to that. Speaking with the same southern accent. "Uh...No. We've been hiding here."

The Bandit looked at his gun and back at Flash. Stammering quite a bit. "Y-Y-You shouldn't be walking on yer feet right now boy!"

Flash arched an eyebrow. "Wha-"

But before he could finish the bandit again shot the Revolver.

Flash's eyes widened to that. His Super Speed went off and his surroundings went into slow motion. So, the Bullet was moving a lot slower. Though still smoothly. Flash narrowed his eyes on the bullet. Walking over towards it while everything was still in slow motion. He caught it with ease. Accidentally crushing it in his hand. Still though, inspecting it. Not even knowing what it is. "What in the world is this?"

Flash deactivated his Super Speed so his surroundings went normal again. The Bandit however, he didn't even know Flash was moving in super speed. To him it looked he teleported from one point to another.

His eyes widened again. Dropping his gun from his hand shaking he walked back. Accidentally stumbling back as a result of his own fear.

Flash noticed this. Seeing the man fall. It confused him quite a bit. But, he asked the man if he was okay. "Uh. Are you okay?"

He stammered again. Pointing at Flash while his hand was shaking. "Y-Y-You! TH-This ain't the last you heard of me?"

Flash began approaching the man. "What do you mean."

Because the man was startled out of his mind he booked it. Running away as Flash got closer. Much to Flash's confusion. So Flash tried calling out to him. "Wait!" He looked down. Seeing the revolver. "Uh! You forgot-" He knelt down to pick it up. Holding the handle by his fingers. Letting it dangle. "well whatever this thing is!"But it was no use. The man was already gone. Flash arched an eyebrow. Looking at the gun. He dropped it. Not really knowing what to do with it. "Well that was odd."

But suddenly. Flash's eyes widened. As he heard what could be described as footsteps coming out of each building. And they were coming fast. Real fast. So much so that Flash could sense multiple power levels going crazy with movement from in their.

He opened his mouth to comment. But...

He was a little too late. As multiple people just came bursting out of all the buildings. Making Flash's eyes widened. His whole posture go stiff out of being startled. "Holy Fu-" They all lunged for Flash. Immediately all grabbing him and throwing him up in the air. As they were celebrating. Flash yelped as he didn't know what was going on. Again further commenting. "WHAT'D I DOOOOOO?!"

They all caught Flash running him towards the nearby bar. Still much to Flash's confusion and a little fear as he didn't know what was about to happen.

* * *

When they went inside. They finally put Flash down. And with that. Flash immediately commented. "L-LOOK! I...DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY!?"

That's when Braeburn. The guy who had watched from the window. Grabbed Flash. Shaking the life out of him. Laughing out of happiness. "YOU SAVED US!"

Flash responded. Arching an eyebrow. Changing his startled expression to confused. Really confused. "I...Did?"

"YA DARN RIGHT YA DID!" Braeburn beamed. "OH MAN. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GREATFUL ALL O' US ARE RIGHT NOW!"

"I...Don't what's going on to be honest."

When Braeburn let Flash go. He put his hand out to shake Flash's hand. "I'm Braeburn. Braeburn Apple. What's yer name stranger?"

Flash. A little hesitant. Grabbed Braeburn's hand and shook it. "Umm...Flash. Flash-" Braeburn shook Flash's hand hard. Interrupting him as Braeburn strong grip caught him off guard. Though he managed to blurt out his last name. "SE-N-Tree! Braeburn eventually let go of Flash's hand. Letting Flash regain his composure as he repeated that last part. "Flash Sentry."

"Well Howdy do Flash!" Braeburn beamed.

"Right...Umm. So. Who exactly was that? And why dud he run away"

"Oh-ho. Buddy do I have a story to tell you." His eyes widened upon calling Flash buddy. So he made sure to get his permission. "I-I can call you buddy right?"

Flash. At this point was trying to figure out what was going on. So he shrugged. "Umm...Sure I guess."

Braeburn's grin grew wider. "WELL BUDDY I HAVE A STORY TO TELL YOU!" Braeburn turned around to address the towns people. "HEY EVERYONE! FOOD ON ME!"

With that everyone cheered. Including Braeburn. Meanwhile, Flash...well he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

…


	20. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 2

"Sister. You might want to see this."

"What is it?"

Queen Celestia and Princess Luna were both inspecting a Monitor. A monitor that was used specifically to measure energy levels. A sort of duty that was usually done by scientists of the Royal Canterlot Military would do.

But due to...recent events. Some recent energy levels had caught the attention of both Queen Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Right here." Luna pointed at a map. Specifically at a patch of land. "There were multiple occasions of energy levels raising unnaturally. The most in almost 15 years. More than..." She trailed off. Knowing full well that Celestia knew of what she was talking about.

And Celestia did. Narrowing her eyes to that. "This is definitely an unnerving discovery." She glanced at Luna. "Nothing had rivaled the energy levels of the Saiyan Attack. Not ever in Earth's History."

"That isn't all however." Luna continued. "Because we also had found a huge energy level that had entered and left Canterlot a few hours ago."

"What?" Celestia widened her eyes a little. She glared at one of the scientist. Speaking in a tone demeanor. "Why weren't I, my Sister, My Nephew and Niece or even their families informed earlier."

To that. The Scientist stammered. Very afraid of the Queen as her Anger was a lot more scarier than her Power. "U-U-Um you s-s-s-see. Well, we had to go in-investigate further. Our last s-s-s-snapshot had led us to the Canterlot High Academy. B-B-But by the time we had got there. The only one present was your-your Niece's Husband. But he had assured us that nobody but him was around."

Both Celestia and Luna's eyes widened to the mere mention of Shining Armor. They glanced at each other. They knew Shining Armor was a prodigy. Being born into Canterlot as the child of The Five Star General of The Royal Army. Night Light. They remember seeing him demonstrate his combat skill during a training program. Taking down everyone when he was merely thirteen.

But it didn't explain the Energy Level that had allegedly came and left the city. It made them suspicious. With that in mind. Celestia voiced her opinion to Luna. "I'm not sure Shining Armor was telling the full truth."

Luna arched an eyebrow to the opinion. "Shining Armor isn't the one to lie anymore. I mean ever since he's been Seventeen he's practically been an Angel to everyone."

Celestia knew _that_. "I know that. But still. I don't think it'll hurt to pay him a visit." She glanced at Royal Guard who was standing at the doorway. Ordering him. "You, get the Car ready. And get every available Guard. Were going into town."

The Guard nodded. Obeying the call and running off to go organize the excursion that the Royals of Equestria State would part take in.

* * *

Flash, for the first time was on the other side of things.

He watched as Braeburn. Just went ham with the Apple Cider and The Pair of Ribs he was eating quickly. Flash stood there, watching in awe as he merely had his fork lifted up with a piece of meat at the end of it.

Braeburn was adjusted his Stetson hat. As he continued to eat fast. Rivalling the eating ability of Flash. He glanced at Flash. Seeing the Saiyan frozen in place. Snapping him back into reality. Talking with his mouth full. "Well Buddy? Are Ya gonna eat er what?"

Flash's eyes widened. Being snapped back into reality. He nodded. "Oh...Uh Yeah." Flash glanced at the plate of Ribs and regained his eating ability. Eating at his 'normal' pace. You know the drill.

When Flash had taken one more bit of his ribs. He decided to finally get the insight he was looking for. Glancing at Braeburn. "So what was up with that guy?"

Braeburn took a swig of his Apple Cider. Putting large mug down. "He's a Bandit. Part of the Gang that runs this here home of ours.

Flash arched an eyebrow to that. Keeping in mind he was from a well established town himself. He'd never heard of anything like that. "A Gang? A gang runs this town?"

Braeburn's smile fully faded away. "Well...It's been like this for so long that...None a us here really feel so...so affected by the fact."

Flash looked around. Everyone seem to be enjoying themselves, despite that fact.

He realized that he was at a read dilemma. He came by for one reason. That being the Dragon Ball. But after hearing that...Well that was the other shoe dropping. He let out a sigh. Glancing back at Braeburn. "What's this Gang's name?"

From that. The whole bar gasped. Flash's eyes widened upon the abrupt gasps. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out of his mouth.

Meanwhile. Braeburn and the rest of the Bar stared at him with wide eyes. Surprised by Flash's question. Braeburn got up. Walking over to the wooden saloon. Glancing outside, making sure no one was outside. Making sure everyone was inside the bar. Walking back to the bar itself. He sat in the stool. Talking to Flash. "The **_Deadly Endocarps_**. They've been around for almost Twenty Years."

Flash's mouth opened a little. "_Twenty?_ Twenty Years?"

It prompted another person to continue. A woman. Catching Flash's attention as she spoke. "It All Began with the original leader. Brisk Chaser. Nobody knew much about him. One day he came into town. next thing we knew we were slaves of his gang. The Deadly Endocarps. As time went on. The Leader of the Endocarps changed. After the death of Brick Chaser. His Son Deadeye took up the mantle..."

Braeburn continued after that. Picking up where she left off. "Every Day at High Noon. And A Bandit of his comes along and demands for the money that all the places here make. But luckily. Since you came along you had put a stop to it."

"But...What about any Authority? Surely you guys have the Laws Canterlot has."

To that everyone in the Bar went silent. To the mention of the name of Canterlot. Knowing the name all too well. Braeburn's eyes widened especially. "You're from Canterlot?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. In fact I had just left A few hours ago. Why?"

Braeburn looked around. Before finally speaking. "There's only one person who we all know is from Canterlot. His part of the family is known for being the _Daring Rebels_ and _The Lucky Ones_."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "His Part?"

Braeburn sighed. "We might have to move this discussion in private."

Flash was confused beyond belief. Not knowing what was going on. But something told him that he was about to be in for something more than he had bargained for.


	21. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 3

Flash and Braeburn walked from the Bar. Back to Braeburn's House. A nice one story home on a huge plot of land. Sporting a decently big Garage Door and a Grey exterior paint.

Flash's eyes. Widened to the house. "This is your house?" He'd never seen anything like it. It was a lot nicer then the place he was living at that's for sure. But still, this place looked amazing to Flash.

"It's actually mah Aunt and Uncle's House." Braeburn replied. "You'll be meetin' them shortly."

Braeburn got out his key. Putting in the keyhole and twisting. Turning the doorknob and opening it.

Walking inside. The House only looked even nicer. To be honest, he'd never been to somebody else's house. Due to...specific perception. But that didn't even matter at this point.

Braeburn upon entering. Called out to his Aunt, Uncle and Two Cousins. "Alright Y'all I'm Home!"

"It's About time." The Girl. The Same one that had hid with Braeburn earlier. The same one with the long orange hair. Sunflower Seed was her name. "Ah went home after tha' bandit ran off." She then glanced at Flash. Arching her eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Braeburn introduced Flash. "This here is ma new friend Flash Sentry! He's the guy who stopped that Bandit earlier."

Sunflower seed smiled. Walking Up to Flash. "Ohhh! So you're the guy everyone went crazy over. I saw everyone run out a' the bar but I didn't really get a glimpse a' who was responsible." She gave out her hand to shake. "I'm Sunflower Seed. But you everyone calls me Sunny."

Flash nodded. Smiling. "Uh, Flash." Grabbing her hand to shake. He went through the same drill as Braeburn. Getting greeted by the hard grip of her hand and the strong shake. Making Flash's eyes widen as he was shaking her hand.

When she finished. Flash finally decided to comment. "Wow you guys have really, really strong _grip_."

To that Sunny and Braeburn both folded their arms. Being quite proud of their strength. With Braeburn boasting. "Well we don't like to toot are own horns but are family's known for bein' pretty strong."

Flash didn't really catch the drift of Braeburn's and Sunflower's pride. So he just nodded.

It was there that the rest of the family had come to the front door. That being three more people. Sunflower and Braeburn's Aunt and Uncle. And finally Sunflower's Sister: Babs Seeds.

Babs Seeds. A younger eight year old girl. She had a fair complexion. She had tan skin and a Red haired undercut. With a Pony tail at the end

Aunt Orange. A woman with amber skin and the same Orange hair as Sunflower. While hers was in a perm. With a beauty mole to her cheek.

And Uncle Orange. A man with a darker shade of Amber with green hair.

The Latter of which wearing pretty casual clads. Well, for the area anyway. Flannel. Basic T-Shirts. Jean material. All of that.

"Well, Well, Well." Uncle Orange Chuckled. "You came home before yer curfew."

"And you made a friend." Aunt Orange continued.

Sunflower addressed Flash's presence to her Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt Orange, Uncle Orange. This is Braeburn's friend Flash Sentry."

Babs approached the new guest. With a huge smile on her face as she greeted him. "Hello there!"

Flash nodded. Smiling "Hi."

With that Uncle Orange gave out his Hand to shake. Much to Flash's hidden dismay as he knew what was next. Going through the same drill, getting a pretty hard Handshake. "So Flash I'll take it yer new here?"

"Umm." Flash shrugged. "To be honest I was originally kinda passing by. But...something's kind of come to my attention here."

To that Braeburn. Meanwhile Aunt Orange, Uncle Orange were unknown to the event that Flash was referring too. So in-turn. Uncle Orange asked for more context. "What do you mean?"

Braeburn sighed. Finishing for Flash. "He want's to go pursue the leader of the Deadly Endocarps."

Everyone in the room gasped. Even the youngest Babs. Hearing the shear idea of what Flash's intentions were.

Uncle Orange's eyes widened. "The Deadly Endocarps? You..."

Flash let out a sigh. Justifying for himself. "I kind of got into a little skirmish with a Bandit earlier. Braeburn here told me the story of this place. And well, I'm kind of familiar with situations like this."

Uncle Orange looked at everyone. Seeing the shocked look from everyone. He too sighed. Realizing why Braeburn had brought Flash home with him. So he decided to take control of the situation. "Y'all go help Cream with Dinner." He then glanced at Flash. "Son I'm gonna need to talk to you in private."

* * *

Uncle Orange and Flash both walked across the plot of land at the back of their house. Complete with a fully functioning farm.

Uncle Orange's hand was on Flash's shoulder as he the two walked across the plot of land. As Flash stood taller than the man of the house "Son...The Endocarps have been around for a while. The reason nobody knows about the situation is largely because Appleloosa is a relatively unknown area. Were not even on the map."

"Well you guys seem pretty warm to newcomers."

"That's the Appleloosa way. Hospitality to newcomers. Even including Me and well...Brisk Chaser when he had initially arrived."

Flash glanced at Uncle Orange. "But I still don't understand. Where's the line of Authority. Y'know Police and stuff..."

Uncle Orange sighed. "Somethin' tells me you're comin' from a Big City."

"Well you could sort of say something like that."

"Son, because were so unknown were practically lawless." Uncle Orange explained. "We had a Sheriff twenty years earlier. But..." He trailed off as the details were pretty disturbing to say. "Brisk Chaser made light work of him pretty quickly. Eventually, gathering some rogues of the town and creating the Endocarps. Ever since their creation. We've been livin' in constant fear. They've always been after the townspeople. Trying their best to extort as much cash as they could."

Flash frowned a little hearing that. It wasn't the Changeling situation from a day earlier but it was something else that's for sure. But he remembered something. Something Braeburn had said to him. So he made it known to Uncle Orange. "Braeburn had told me something in the bar. I mentioned I was from Canterlot City. And he had told me about someone. And how this whole place considered his part of the family as The Daring Rebels and The Lucky Ones."

Uncle Orange sighed once more as his frown grew bigger. "He was referring to my Wife's brother. Bright Mac." Uncle Orange inhaled before speaking. "It was around 2005. Bright Mac and his wife had their third Daughter. At the time, they were the only other relatives of ours to stay in Appleloosa. The rest of our family were spread out across all a' the land. Times by that point were a little relaxing. Brisk Chaser had passed on and that'd meant the Endocarp's where in shambles. So much so that they were no longer a threat to us. We could finally stand up for ourselves like the old days."

"But then something bad had happened and a new leader had risen."

"Essentially." Uncle Orange confirmed. "Just when we had thought things had gotten better for us. Brisk's son Deadeye had come right outta nowhere. Inflicting more harm onto others. More then his own father had."

"So then what happened?"

"That was the last straw for Bright Mac. He had watched as his own hometown had become slave to Brisk. He didn't want for his children to go through the childhood he'd already suffer through. He refused. So one day he had made a declaration. He would step up to the plate. And make sure that the Endocarps stayed dead for the rest of Appleloosa's history."

Flash tilted his head up. Understanding what Braeburn had told him in the Bar. "So that's why everyone refers to him Daring Rebel."

"He wasn't alone in his cause." Uncle Orange explained. "His Wife. Pear Butter. She was one of the most toughest women in all of Appleloosa. And that's saying a lot. Especially when you've lived in Appleloosa. She, Braeburn's and Sunflower's parents had all created a pact. They were determined to free Appleloosa and put an end to the Endocarps."

"So then why are they called the Lucky Ones then?"

Uncle Orange frowned to that. The next part of the story was not even so much Bittersweet. "They had gone through with the plan. But before hand, if anything were to happen to him. Bright Mac had ordered for a Horse Carriage to take his Mother and Three Children away from Appleloosa to a more safer place. A place he had known full well as his own father was from the city."

"That safer place being. Canterlot?"

Uncle Orange nodded. "Their Cause had..._failed._ Bright Mac and Pear Butter had died to Deadeye and Deadeye alone. While the rest of the group had been badly injured. They had managed to escape to tell us. And with that, it sent Bright Mac's whole family away. In a tearful goodbye we all had to send them off. But after that. The four others...had died."

Flash's eye brows furrowed to that. Hearing that, it made him wonder what Deadeye could actually do to them "What did he do?"

"When Braeburn and Sunny's Parents had come back. They had mentioned somethin'. Somethin' bizarre about Deadeye." Uncle Orange took an inhale. Wondering whether or not Flash would believe him. "They said he could fire some sort of lights outta his fingers. Like a gun, and those lights ended up piercing through them." Uncle Orange sighed. Frowning even more, "Each of them died only hours a part from one and other. The Doctors had no clue of what they were supposed to do. They essentially had a bunch of holes shot into them and they kept bleeding out."

_"I think I might know what he's talking about." _Flash's eyes narrowed to the thought. Continuing the conversation. "So that's why the three live with you."

"We originally were going to abandon Appleloosa as well. Not Wanting Braeburn, Sunny or Babs to be affected by The Endocarps and the city. So we had attempted to escape as well...But we were caught."

Flash's eyes widened a little to that. Realizing the real scope of the situation. "You're saying all of you are trapped here? As long as he's around no one can leave?"

Uncle Orange nodded. "Yes. It was like that with Brisk Chaser. He wanted no one to escape his wrath. It seemed his son had picked up that attribute."

Flash grit his teeth. Clenching his fists. "Then I gotta do something quickly. Before all else."

Uncle Orange walked in front of him. "No hold it there Cavalier. This Deadeye ain't no common crook. I mean who knows of what kind of light work he could make out of you."

Flash's eyes again narrowed. "Because I think I know what you were referring too when you mentioned him shooting lights out of his finger." Uncle Orange's eyes widened. Nonetheless. Flash continued. "In...Canterlot. Everyone is taught to use what is known as Latent Energy. 'Ki' in other words. We tap into it to and manipulate it to do things like taking flight or..." Flash stopped. Putting his hand out, he focused a tiny bit to his palm. Before a blue Ki Ball finally materialized. "We can manipulate it to become Balls of energy like this. It's endless."

Uncle Orange's eyes widened even more. Leaning closer to look at what Flash had just created into his hand. It was bright, like the sun, but not so much that it would blind him. But enough to radiate light into an entire room. A slight breeze came off of it. Something that was relaxing. He looked up at Flash. "How did you do that?"

"This is something that I've been learning since I was three. You'll be hard pressed to find somebody above the age of Six in Canterlot who can't create small Energy Balls."

Uncle Orange stood up straight. "You're really sure you can go out and stop this guy like you intend."

Flash nodded. "I've got some sort of experience in this type of work. I got this."

Uncle Orange still arched an eyebrow. As he wasn't doubting Flash's ability now that he'd seen what he could do. But rather his presence entirely. "Why did you come to Appleloosa? What was it that you had to come to this place specifically."

To that Flash's eyes widened. He couldn't say vacation because that would make no sense. But it hit him. He wasn't in Canterlot. He was in an entirely different place. A place where everyone besides the Endocarps was more wholesome than ever. They were a lot more nicer than any Canterlotonian. He let out a sigh. He knew that, they could be trusted with his story. "If I tell you. I want the whole family to know. But, promise me that outside of the land of Appleloosa, you wont tell anyone of what I'm gonna tell you."

Uncle Orange nodded. Getting his drift. "Alright. You have our word. Just know that we here treat promises like life debts."

Flash smiled and nodded. But another thing hit him. Braeburn had mentioned he and the rest of the town knew someone from Canterlot. But he didn't get their name. So he asked Uncle Orange. "Say. What was the name of Bright Mac's family. You know the ones that got to Canterlot."

Uncle Orange inhaled before replying. "The four? Well there was Bright Mac's mom: Ann Smith. His Son: Big Mac. And his two Daughters: Applejack and Applebloom."

Flash nodded. Turning around the two walked back to the house. Flash let those four names sit in his head. Thinking about each. But then it hit him for the third time. _"Wait a minute?"_ His eyes widened instantly. _"APPLEJACK!?"_


	22. Interrigation

The House of Night Light. The Huge Modern Estate. A 7,000 square foot house with multiple rooms. And to add onto that lot's of acres of land to the estate.

The House of course is owned by the Former Five Star General of the Canterlot Royal Army. Father of Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. Adding onto the fact that Night Light position in the Military had payed him handsomely. Both his Wife Twilight Velvet and Son are highly respected teachers to each respective Canterlot Academies. And the fact that Shining Armor is married to the niece of Celestia and Luna. You could say that they were more than set for life.

In the backyard of the house. Cadence, Twilight and Velvet watched as both Night Light and Shining Armor went at it in a sparring match. With Cadence and Twilight cheering Shining and Velvet cheering on Night Light.

Night Light. He had a more darker blue hair than his son. In other words, Pthalo, while his skin was Grayish Azure.

He had trained his own son since he was seven. He had trained him in his preferred Martial Arts style. He had made him study Ki manipulation. And, he had been the main reason that his son was less of a blunt bad boy. But that didn't mean Shining Armor knew a Jab or two.

"Come on Old Man!" Sneered Playfully. "All those years of retirement couldn't have really slowed you down that much did they?"

Night Light was dodging Shining Armor's punches to the best of his ability. Scoffing back. "It's you whose slowed down son! You may be young, but remember who the Master is and who the _Apprentice_ was!"

Night Light turned the tables. This time throwing a plethora of punches at Shining Armor. In-turn Shining Armor began dodging. Scoffing back at his father. "Well Master you've _slowed_ down quite a bit since your glory days."

"Oh-ho now you're gonna get it Young One!"

The two moved back. Using their Ki, the ascended into the sky to further continue.

Meanwhile Velvet. Twilight and Shining Armor's Mom. A woman with grayish skin and more pale purple hair with streaks. Well, she chuckled. Shaking her head. "Judging by their track record they're gonna probably declare a tie before dinner."

Twilight chuckled as well. "Well the reason they're doing this is to cook _dinner_. If they tied would that mean they'd have to do it together?"

Cadence put her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Well if that's the case. We better get the Firefighters on scene immediately."

To that the latter burst out into laughter.

That's when an unknown voice called out to them. "Well know. What's with the Laughter?"

The latter all stopped laughing. Their eyes widened to hearing Cadence's Aunt. Celestia. That made them smile, anytime the Royal side of their family had come along to visit them it was an honour.

"TIA!" Cadence beamed. The three turned around to see Both Queen Celestia and Princess Luna.

The three had all approached them. Bowing in respect. To that Luna laughed. "Please. Your Family is the only exception to the Bowing rule. I mean you're _our _family after all."

Shining Armor and Night Light stopped Mid-Air. Sensing a huge power level. Shining Armor looked at his Dad. Who in-turn responded. "I sense that too." They began descending down.

Velvet, Celestia and Luna all exchanged hugs. With Velvet then responding to their arrival. "If you had told us you were coming we would've prepared a feast."

Celestia laughed. Nodding. "No-No! I wouldn't want you slaving over that. You are too kind and humble as it already is!" Celestia then glanced at Twilight Sparkle. Nodding to her. "Twilight, My Favorite Niece! How are you!"

Cadence playfully glared at Celestia. Folding her arms. "Um excuse me. Uh, That title is still rightfully mines!"

Twilight and Celestia both chuckled to that. Before Twilight replied. "I'm doing great! I mean Shining Armor isn't cutting me any slack at school but I'm managing. Oh! And..." She slightly ascended to the air. Hovering. "I'm slowly getting the kicks of Aerodynamic movement."

On her part. Luna congratulated Twilight. "Good job. I say, by next month you'll probably already be doing full ascensions."

Cadence then asked the question. The one that was most important. "So what brings you here? You didn't call or anything. Well not that you need to."

Celestia responded. "Well, I was actually looking for Shining Armor. I needed to talk to him about something."

"Did you know." The group all glanced towards the direction of Night Light's voice. Seeing as Night Light and Shining Armor were both approaching. "Queen Celestia. How Great of you to grace us with your presence." He and Shining Armor both bowed to the Queen.

In-turn. Getting the same statement that Luna had made. "Now, Now you two. Were Family, you no longer need to bow to us."

Shining Armor nodded to The Queen. "So I heard you needed to talk to me. I didn't do something did I."

Celestia shook her head. "No, No of course not. By year five of your reformation I must say you're personality has definitely improved." She and Shining Armor both exchanged a handshake. "If you don't mind we could maybe talk about it over dinner at the Palace."

Shining Armor. Like His Father and most of his family would want him to. Politely declined the offer. "Oh we couldn't possibly accept that offer. I mean we were just debating on who should cook dinner tonight."

She smiled. Quickly objecting to that. "As Husband to my beloved Niece Cadence you _must _come and have dinner with us. Your presence at our dinner table has been sorely missed since last week."

Cadence shook her head. Walking up to Shining Armor and wrapping her arms around him. "Shiny you wont win." She glanced at Celestia. "Trust me I know."

Shining Armor smiled. Sighing and folding his arms. "I suppose one dinner wouldn't kill us."

Celestia nodded to that. "Then it's decided."

* * *

Night Light's family and The Royal Family. That being Cadence, Luna and Celestia herself. The meal that was prepared by her chefs were mouth watering. Prepared with the finest care and freshest of ingredients.

They were enjoying their meal. Eating with class and proper manners.

"So where's my apprentice?" Asked Night Light. "I was hoping maybe I could catch up with him and organize a day where I could evaluate his training."

"Blueblood?" Luna inquired. "He's off on one of his dates. You know how he is."

Night Light chuckled. Playfully roasting his son. "Still, he was a quicker learner than Shining Armor Here."

Shining Armor folded his arms and chuckled. "Never gonna let me live down the fact I left your side to be a teacher are you?"

"No! I mean you're a much better teacher then I could hope to be. But still had you stayed you would probably be the greatest Solider since your Old Man." Because he sat beside him. He patted his son on the shoulder.

It was then at the dinner table. Celestia introduced what was going on. "So earlier today. The Royal Military scientist had caught something on their radar."

Everyone stopped right there. It'd especially caught the attention of the two former members of the Canterlot Royal Army. As their smiles had faded fast. Knowing full well what the 'Radar' was. Night Light became serious in almost a second. "What do you mean?"

Luna then continued. "Extreme Energy activity. We don't know what it was but the scientists had implied that something had happened at a specific plot of land where energy was being exempted and thrown around back and fourth. We had sent some soldiers over there earlier today but we haven't gotten back from them."

Shining Armor. Narrowed his eyes as he glanced down to look at his plate. Earlier this morning he'd been payed a visit by two soldiers regarding a High Power Level in the area. However he had played dumb and denied something like that. But nonetheless, he knew what they were possibly referring to. Remembering the conversation with Sentry.

* * *

_"Flash what are you doing here? There aren't any classes today."_

Flash pulled up a chair. Turning it around and sitting with the back of the chair touching his stomach. _"I came here to say that I'm not going to be back in class for a bit."_

Shining Armor arched an eyebrow. Not getting Flash's drift. _"And why is that?"_

Flash was silent for a moment. What he was about to say wasn't easy. But by now. The past twenty four hours had practically changed him. Broken him a little. _"I've learned a cruel truth about Canterlot City."_

_"A terrible truth?"_

Flash narrowed his eyes. Frowning. _"I've just been told that I'm a part of an Alien Race known as the Saiyans. That I'm not human. That all this time, the reason I've been hated by this whole city was because of a catastrophic event on my Birthday...or my assigned birthday so to speak."_

Shining Armor's eyes went completely wide. A gasp escaping his mouth.

But to that. Flash glared at Shining Armor. Curling his lip. _"Don't act surprised. For all I know, you probably knew along with everyone else in this damn city!"_

Shining Armor put his hand up in protest. _"Flash Wait! Wait!..."_ He let out a sigh. _"Look...Look. I need to explain something to you and if you're mad I understand...When I was planning out the Heritage project a few days ago. I was trying to see if you had any extended family. But I found nothing, so I had asked my wife to help me out. She had approached my Aunt in Law. her Highness, in order to help me out. When she had returned, she told me exactly what you had just told me. I know I sound nosy, but it was unintentional."_

Flash narrowed his eyes. Letting out a sigh between his teeth. _"You promise! You promise you're not_ lying!_"_

Shining Armor Nodded. _"Yes! Flash, I know that you're probably conflicted but I would never lie to you__!"_

Flash glanced away. Before apologizing. _"Mr. Armor, I'm sorry for lashing for out. It's just, with all of this stuff coming to surface, my mind has been in shambles."_

_It's understandable." _Shining Armor reassured. _"Just, Just tell me why you're here."_

Flash frowned. Putting his head down. As how what he was about to say wasn't exactly easy. _"Okay...I guess I should start from the beginning."_

* * *

Shining Armor cringed a little more to the whole conversation thereafter. All the manipulation, the villainy, the forgiveness. All the details Flash had told him about Tirek.

He knew that Flash couldn't call for help. It was just the details of Flash fighting. The fact that he'd embrace a part of his real heritage. But he trusted him, Flash didn't seem hostile upon his return.

Shining Armor glanced up to look at Celestia. "So I'm guessing the reason Royal Soldiers payed me a visit is because of some sort of suspicion." Everybody with the exception of the Sisters turned to look at Shining Armor. As he had a blank expression on his face staring at Celestia. "Your Highness, I gave the soldiers my word. No one but me was in the School Building in the morning. I promise."

Queen Celestia tilted her head a little. Earnestly speaking. "Shining Armor. I am not denying your earnestness and honesty. But, you were once a Knight to the Royal Army were you not. Your Father was the one who had conceptualized and aid in the construction of the radar. And never once had it failed to bring us accurate findings."

Shining Armor clenched his teeth slightly. He knew right then and there that his lie wont work. Not with the likes of his Aunt-in-law. It was there, his father noticed the discomfort in his son. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Pleading for him to be honest. "Son, please. If there's a threat among us you are obligated to tell me or my apprentice. So please, what happened?"

Shining Armor looked up at Celestia and Luna. He knew there was no way getting out of this. But he also knew that saying what he was about to say at the Dinner table would be a risky move. But, what other choice did he have. _"I'm sorry kid."_ He got up. "Your Highness's, if you don't mind. May I please speak to you alone?"

Celestia nodded earnestly. "Of course." She and Luna got up. She addressed the family. "May we be excused." The whole family nodded to that. Watching as two walked off.

* * *

They walked into an empty room. A conference room. Luna opening up the conversation. "So what's going on?"

Shining Armor leaned up against the wall. Folding his arms and letting out a disappointed sigh. "Look, what I'm about to say is something that is personal for a student of mines. Something I promised him. So what I'm about to tell you is something that cannot be told to anyone. Please."

Celestia nodded in agreeance. "You have my word Shining Armor."

Shining Armor's eyes narrowed even more. Looking up at Celestia. "Flash Sentry had payed me a visit earlier today at the school building." Celestia's eyebrow arched a little but Shining Armor went on. "He has found out the truth about himself."

To that, Celestia and Luna's eyes widened. "The truth?"

Shining Armor nodded. "The huge power level that your radar had picked up was his. And the energy levels you had found from a plot of land. That was the result of Flash and something named Tirek exchanging energy at one and other. His power has increased incredibly. Matching mines from when I was his age."

Celestia's tone changed. To something more serious. Speaking with urgency. "Where is he?"

Shining Armor responded. "Upon learning the truth. Flash has entered Self-Exile. Leaving Canterlot temporarily. But he said that he would return."

Celestia clenched her fist. Going over to the table, she slammed her fist into the surface of the table. Behavior that was pretty surprising from her highness herself. "Dammit!" She glanced at Shining Armor who was wide eyed. Yelling. "My father told everyone he was not intended to ever learn that information! The whole point was so he wouldn't feel like a societal outcast! Why didn't you bring him to me immediately!"

Shining Armor would never yell at his Aunt-In-Law. He would never. _But_ he would stand up for his student. "Your Highness. He had a right to leave. He wanted to find himself. He wanted to go further than even I could guide him. Your Highness, by the time he had approached me. He was sad, broken, depressed. Conflicted he may have been. But he had kept his own composure when he talked to me. And to be honest, by the way he had been treated. I-I'm not surprised by the fact he'd want to leave the city." He stood up straight. Speaking a little more earnestly. "Your Highness. I know due to his past, you'd be skeptical and downright vigilant. But I need you to trust him. He's not like his ancestors that everyone tries to make him out to be."

Luna, who had been calm throughout the whole thing. Agreed with her Nephew in Law. Consoling Celestia. "Sister. I trust Shining Armor on this one. Maybe we should let the Saiyan find himself."

Celestia let those words all sink in. Before apologizing to her niece's husband. "Shining Armor. I don't want you to think we'd ever deny your honesty. We know you to be honest. I didn't mean to lash out on you."

Shining Armor nodded earnestly. "It's understandable your highness."

"Do not call me or my sister that." Celestia interjected. "As long as you're married to my niece you and your sister shall refer to me as Aunt Celestia." She couldn't help but curve her lip. Cracking smile.

Shining Armor exchanged the smile. Nodding. "Of course. Aunt Celestia."


	23. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 4

"An Alien?!" Braeburn screamed in shock. "Ya mean ta tell us yer an ALIEN?!"

Flash shrugged. With a very nervous expression on his face. It wasn't just Braeburn though. It was the entire family. Uncle Orange, Aunt Orange, Sunny Seed and Babs. All of them wide eyed. Jaws hangin' open. Hearing the fact that Flash had stated right there that he was an Alien.

But it wasn't like Flash regretted it. In fact, the only reason he said it was because he knew he could trust them. Even if they'd be a little more than shocked at first. But the nonetheless he replied. With a nervous chuckle escaping him. "Uhh, Yeah. Hehe. I'm an Alien…"

The whole family looked at Flash in complete shock. Before Sunny continued the conversation. "Okay, Okay. So not only do you know who Applejack is. I-…Why on Earth did ya decide to come'ere in Appleloosa?! If it wasn't because you heard about the Endocarps. Then why'd ya pass by here specifically?!"

Flash, could've lied right then and there. But judging by the fact that he'd right there tell everyone that he was an Alien. From some distant planet. He continued. "Uh well you see. I'm kind of on a quest. A kind of ambitious treasure hunt if you will."

Aunt Orange arched an eyebrow. "Whut kind of Treasure could you possible find here in Appleloosa. Ah mean, this place is great n' all but we don't have any sort of gold or diamonds of any sort."

Flash inhaled. Further explaining himself. "Okay look guys. To be completely honest with you I've just learned about my whole…origins. I didn't know the fact that I was an Alien until yesterday. For my whole life I kind of believed I was an orphan. Which…well it's not far from the truth but still. I had just learned all this yesterday. And well, a friend of mine told me about these magical wishing orbs called Dragon Balls. He even gave me a device to help locate it." Flash's bag was right next to him. Leaning down, he opened it to show them the compass like device. Before turning it on and showing the coordinates of one of the orbs. "I already have two of them, but when I turned on this thing. It led me to Appleloosa. So I came by and well I guess History is kind of writing itself right now because as soon as I got here. I had that skirmish from earlier."

The whole family all looked at the Radar. They saw Three Dragon Balls near the whole area. Two were clustered together while the other was a bit further away.

It was there. Sunny asked Flash to show them the objects. "So can you show us the…Dragon Balls?!"

Flash's eyes widened a little. But he quickly nodded. Putting the radar away and again leaning downwards to show them the objects.

The two star and seven star ball. Both the size of Flash's palm. Glowing in all it's glory. He placed them on the table. Letting the family observe. "Okay these are the Dragon Balls."

The family all leaned forwards to look at them. Uncle Orange took one of them to further inspect it. Tapping his finger on it. Making the slight clink sound it had made as soon as it touched the surface of the table. "It's not like any gem I've seen before." He handed it to his wife as she took a look at it.

"You're right. It feels polished smooth. Glossy as glass even. But it feels quite solid. Maybe even harder then Diamond."

Braeburn, Sunflower and Babs took a look at the Seven star ball. Wanting to see what their Uncle and Aunt meant. Soon, they caught their drift.

Uncle Orange glanced at Flash. Continuing the conversation. "Son, why exactly are you looking for these anyways?"

Flash narrowed his eyes looking down. "Because I'm seeking knowledge and my friend said that this might be the only thing to help me in my cause."

"Well. What kind of knowledge?" Asked Sunny.

It was there, Flash's eyes only got narrower. His eyebrows pointing more down. He glanced up at everyone. Addressing them all. "I hold a _grudge _against Canterlot City believe it or not. They've lied to me for years on end. Keeping the knowledge of who I was. So, I'm on a quest to learn more about my own family. My heritage."

They all listened to Flash. Letting those words sink in. It was there. Braeburn spoke up. "Ah guess that's pretty understandable. Ah don't know what the feeling is like. But still, that doesn't sound pretty ethical."

Flash smiled and nodded to that. "But now that this whole Endocarp thing has come up. I might have to make a slight detour in my plans. I just gotta get a bit of info about them."

"Try High Noon tomorrow." Uncle Orange instructed. No doubt in ma mind that they're probably gonna be lookin' for you tomorrow."

Flash thought about that. Thinking about the words that Uncle Orange said. This wasn't Canterlot. He didn't really know the ins and outs of this city. But, heeding his word would probably be his best shot at getting another glimpse of them. So he nodded in agreeance. "Alright Understood." He got up. Nodding. "I should probably get out of your guys's hair and find a motel or somethin'"

However. Aunt Orange objected to that. "Nonsense dear! You can stay with us all you want."

Flash's eyes widened. That was certainly a first. Usually, most people _wanted_Flash to get out of their hair. But still, he humbled himself. "No-No. I shouldn't. I don't wanna be a bother to you guys."

Aunt Orange again objected. "Nonsense Dear! Absolute Nonsense. _You _are our Guest. You must stay with us."

Flash was about to attempt another polite rejection. But Uncle Orange stopped him. By talking first. "Trust me son. You won't win. She's just too stubborn."

Aunt Orange shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with Hospitality."

Flash couldn't help but smirk a little. "Uh thanks. I guess I'll take up the offer."

Uncle got up from his seat. "Well with that settled. Ah guess I should set up your room." He then gave out his hand. "Here son, let me take that jacket for you."

Flash. Did as told. Taking off his jacket with relative ease. Holding it with one hand. "Here." He gave it to Uncle Orange.

But that would be a mistake.

Because as soon as Uncle Orange grabbed a hold of the jacket. He immediately fell to the ground because of the weight of the jacket.

Causing a huge crashing noise. Causing to slightly jump up. As soon as they landed, it slightly displaced things.

Flash's eyes widened to that. "Uhh…"

Uncle Orange kneeled up. He tried picking up the jacket. Only to not be able to. "What is this?" He asked baffled. "This thing weighs a ton!"

Flash arched an eyebrow. "It does?" Kneeling down. He went to go help. Picking up the jacket with relative ease. Keeping his confused look. "It feels fine too me."

Everybody widened their eyes to the sight. Well, with exception of one. That being Sunflower. Upon seeing Flash lift the 'heavy' jacket with relative ease. It made her blush a little. Finding the Saiyan a little attractive to that display.

Meanwhile, Braeburn commented on the whole thing. "Man, Ah'm gonna assume that your race were a couple a' strong fellows."

Flash. Didn't really know how to answer that. "To be honest, I don't know what to believe. But soon I might find out..."

* * *

Uncle Orange showed Flash to a room. "Here's Braeburn's room. He's agreed to crash on the couch for a while. Uh...make yourself at home and uh. Try not to drop that jacket."

Flash nodded. Smiling. "Thanks."

Uncle Orange left Flash to it. Closing the door behind him.

Flash set his bag he'd been carrying for most of the day down. Along with it. Lightly placing the jacket onto the ground. Before finally sitting on the bed.

It was different. It was a lot less softer than what he was accustomed to. That being said though at his small little apartment he'd live in. He was accustomed to sleeping on a sleeping bag. Still though that was definitely a lot softer.

He went into his bag. Grabbing out his journal and pen. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to write. Continuing from Entry 1.

"Appleloosa Case Study..."

...


	24. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 5

School Morning. A start of the new week. The weekends had come and gone. Now most students had to get back into the swing of things.

Shining Armor was driving his car. In it was his little sister Twilight. They're car was like anything you'd expect in Canterlot. A roofless round vehicle. With a round windshield to compliment it. Hovering over the ground. Using it's own hover technology to get around and what not.

"So...What did you and Aunt Celestia talk about?" Asked Twilight. "I mean when you came back you all pretty good mood."

Shining Armor smirked. Not letting Twilight know that easily. "Oh pfft...It's adult talk. You wouldn't find it very interesting."

Twilight to that gave him a sarcastic smirk. Folding her arms to that. "I would _so_ find it interesting."

"Okay, then you wouldn't understand."

"Bro. I 've have a higher GPA then you have when you were my age."

Shining Armor to that chuckled. Complimenting himself. "Ah, so I am doing a good job teaching you."

Twilight leaned closer clasping her hands together and giggling. Pleading. "Come on! Please?"

"I told you Sis. It's adult talk. It's nothing serious at all. Alright?"

She leaned back. Putting on a crafty smirk. "I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another."

Shining Armor shrugged. Not at all intimidated. "Trust me. Cadence tried the same thing with me. I'm unbreakable."

Shining Armor pulled into the parking lot. Stopping. "Alright were here. Now get out quick before the cool kids find out."

Twilight laughed to that. As her brother was practically the most annoyingly funny person she'd met. "I mean aren't I the sister to the _Drifter_? I'm sure no one would mess with me."

Shining Armor responded with a chuckle of his own. "I have not gone by that name since I was _your_ age. Heh, but seriously. Get to class before I send you to get a late slip. Alright?"

Twilight shrugged. Walking the other way. "You got it boss man!"

Shining Armor shook his head. Upon hearing that name again. During his Bad Boy days. "Oh the cringe that brings to me..."

* * *

Only fifteen minutes later. Shining Armor entered the class. The Bells had rung and well everyone beforehand had been conversating about how they're weekends had gone and what not.

"Alright class settle down."

With the command, the class obeyed. All calming themselves down and sitting down in their seats.

Sunset Shimmer looked to the seat next to her. Seeing that the ominous Sentry was nowhere in sight. She glared. Knowing full well where he probably was. She groaned. Getting up from her seat. Heading for the steps down that led to the main floor of the class.

Only to be stopped by Shining Armor. "Miss Shimmer. Going somewhere?"

Sunset let out a sigh. Explaining herself. "Yeah I'm just gonna go drag you know who into class. Just so I don't have to do it in between attendance."

Shining Armor nodded. Before explaining. "Miss. Shimmer Flash isn't here today."

That was a first. Sunset's eyes widened. Looking over at Shining Armor. "What?"

"He's come down with something. I think it was the flu. Most likely from over the weekend. I don't know how long he'll be out of commission for but he told me over the phone to not to bet on him coming at all this week."

It was common knowledge by now that Flash was not human. But that being said it was a common consensus that the city didn't know much about the Saiyan's immune system. If whether or not they could fight of sicknesses, or for that matter get sick. But still though. To Sunset it was a big surprise to her. Of the three months she'd already been in school for. Flash had either not been here because he decided to skip or he'd had to be dragged down into class by her because no one else was willing to.

Her voice went a little soft. Coming to the realization that Flash was not here. "Oh...never mind then." She turned around heading back for her seat. _"Flash being sick...why is that so odd to say." _Going up the steps, she walked past Soarin, and then the empty seat which belonged to Flash. Plopping down into her own. _"Well I mean it cant be that bad without that jerk." _

She placed her books onto her desk. And she used all the space she could. With Flash gone she had as much desk real estate as possible.

* * *

Flash's eyes slowly blinked open. It was definitely morning time. The Sun made sure of that for Flash's face. Feeling the heat. Getting awakened by the beautiful bright orb in the sky.

Flash got up. Surprisingly, his sleep was more or less comfy. But still nonetheless he'd manage to fall asleep. Getting up. He found that his journal was on the ground open book. Most likely from writing himself to sleep. After all, being in a foreign area wasn't exactly easy to get used to.

Flash went down to pick up the journal. Seeing how far he had gotten.

_Entry 1: Appleloosa_

_Alright. Upon looking for one of the Dragon Balls. I've been lead to a town called Appleloosa. It's a pretty great place to be completely honest with you. Nice people, great atmosphere all that. It's definitely not Canterlot City that's for sure. That being said, I'm probably gonna write that previous sentence a lot. But there's something else about Appleloosa that Canterlot doesn't have. And that's the fact that the whole city is essentially ran by a Gang of Bandits known as the Endocarps. I met a family while I was here and they told me enough info to get by about the Endocarps. Their leader Deadeye. I'm onto him. Between me and you, I think he has some sort of Ki control. Because according to one of the Family members. He has the ability to shoot piercing lasers out of his hands. As for the overall environment. Think of something straight out of a textbook about Western Cities and all. Just more surreal and authentic. There's lot's of Apple themed products and food. Like Apple, Barbeque sauce. Yeah I'm still unsure of how they managed to think of something like that but hey it's definitely worth a try._

And that's where it stopped. Right at the part about Apple BBQ sauce. Flash had tried it, and well it was definitely worth the try.

He got up. Seeing his Jacket placed on the ground. He picked it up. With relative ease as always. He arched an eyebrow. How Uncle Orange struggled to pick it up was beyond him. But still, he put it on. As it provided to be a comfy layer.

Putting his Journal in his bag. He picked up the whole thing. Heading for the door.

At the same time. Sunny Seed had also gotten up. Getting ready for her day. She exited her room. Heading straight for the kitchen as the rest of the family had most likely woken up as well.

That's when. Flash and Sunny crashed right into each other. With the two not looking where they were going. The two accidentally bumped into each other. Both stumbling back.

Flash rubbed his head. Before seeing that Sunflower was on the ground. He widened his eyes. Getting up, walking over to her and apologizing. "Uh, sorry about that Sunflower..." He gave out his hand for her to grab. Her eyes widened. She blushed to the gesture. But she took it up. Grabbing Flash's hand. Letting him help her up. As soon as that was over with. There was a short silence. It was there, that Flash noticed Sunflower's blush. Arching an eyebrow. "Uh Sunny, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened even more. With her pupils getting smaller from hearing Flash say her name like that. _"Wow...he called me Sunny." _But, she told him to as that what she preferred. She responded rather quickly to Flash's question. "Huh?! YEAH!-Yeah. I'm-A'm fine it's uh just. Mornin' tiredness and all..."

To that. Flash smiled. Chuckling a little. "Well I guess that makes the two of us. Cause let me tell you. Getting up in the morning is like doing homework. It's just way too challenging."

Sunflower put on a quick smile. Though a little nervous around Flash. She made up an excuse to go back to her room. "Uh, Ah forgot somethin' in ma room. Would you excuse me?"

Flash shrugged. "Hey your house, your rules right?"

Sunflower nodded. "Y-Eyup!" Turning around and quickly scurrying back to her room. Opening her room door. Quickly closing it just as quickly. She leaned back into her door. Sliding back and letting out a long heavy sigh. "Why am ah' feelin' this way...I didn't feel this way when he came to our house..."

The memory flooded in. The one in which Flash lifted what Uncle Orange described as weighing a ton. And Uncle Orange was anything but feeble. The guy was strong like most of Appleloosa. But seeing Flash basically lift it fine with no struggle. No effort. It was kind of spectacular to see. But that wasn't the only thing.

She didn't deny it. Flash was really handsome to her. His Unkempt hair he made work. His voice was like any other male voice. Deep and a little monotone most of the time. But there was a slight softness to when he talked. Nothing too soft but it was just the right level. She didn't so much care for the fact that he was an alien. It didn't really change her

But even so, when they had met she found him a little attractive. But that was at that. But now seeing him in that display of strength. For a brief moment. It made her really acknowledge Flash's attributes.

She again let out another sigh. "Come on Sunflower. He probably doesn't see you like that. So why are _you?_" She got up. Narrowing her eyes. "Come on Sunflower. Just forget about it!"

She got up. Heading straight for the exit.

Walking down the stairs. She had already saw Flash conversating with Aunt Orange, Braeburn and Babs. And despite telling herself to forget her feelings. Her cheeks kind of heated up. Blushing a little.

Upon her enter. Flash nodded. Greeting her again. "Hey Sunny."

Her eyes widened again to him calling her Sunny again. That just made things worse. Blushing even more. But quickly, she responded nervously. "H-H-HEY!-Hey!"

with the exception of Flash, the whole family could easily notice Sunny Seeds odd behaviour. Her flustered look. Aunt Orange of all people easily noticed that something was up with Sunflower. And Flash was probably the culprit. To that she looked away. Chuckling. Trying to stop herself from smirking.

Braeburn meanwhile. Asked Sunny of her behaviour. "Hey there. You Alright Sunny? Yer lookin' a little red..."

Again. Sunflower responded rather quickly. Nervously. "YEAH! Yes...Yes Ah-Ah'm fine." Braeburn arched an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he were to buy that or not. But nonetheless, Sunflower continued talking. Wanting to derail everyone's suspicions of her. "Uh-Wh-Where's Uncle Orange?"

Babs responded. "He went out early before Hah Noon to go get groceries."

But, just as they were talking about him. Uncle Orange entered the house in a hurry. Holding what he could get. Closing the door behind him quickly. whilst also holding a wanted poster. Calling out Flash's name with urgency. "Flash! Flash!"

Flash and the rest turned around. Hearing the cry. With Flash heading straight for the corridor. "Did something happen." He ran, heading there to see Uncle Orange panting.

Uncle Orange responded soon thereafter. Upon seeing Flash step in front of him. "I just got back from the town. I grabbed what ah could before high noon. And uh...These posters were everywhere."

He handed Flash the poster he had been carrying. The Wanted Poster. Flash looked at the poster. It wasn't anything like ransom. It showed a sketch of him though. His hair was a little overemphasized and his nose was a little off, but the sketch was pretty decent. The poster wasn't asking for him to be captured and brought to the Endocarps with a cash prize. Instead they wanted him to come to town. What Flash could presumably believe to be a standoff. At of course, _High Noon_.

Flash narrowed his eyes on the poster. Glancing up at Uncle Orange. "I'm gonna guess that the fellow in this poster is me they're lookin' for."

Uncle Orange nodded. "Flash. I know you want to go take on this guy. But are ya positive that ya know what you're doin?"

Flash nodded earnestly. Putting on a smirk. "Trust me. By the time were through. Appleloosa will have to say bye-bye to the Endocarps."

* * *

_The Day Before..._

The Bandit. The Bandit who had come around High Noon and stuck around for a bit. Came back to the home of the Bandit Leader Deadeye. A nice looking two story home. He had ran of course, after the whole encounter with Sentry he basically booked it all the way back.

He ran up to the door. Knocking on it as fast as he could. Making it known that he had clear urgency.

It was there another bandit. Wearing a bandana on his face and a Stetson hat of his own. Answered the door. Opening it. And upon seeing the Bandit empty handed, he immediately commented on the scene. Speaking in a gravely deep voice. Speaking in a stern tone. "Wha have you come back empty handed?!"

The Bandit was panting. A lot, clearly being heard. But he nonetheless responded. Very, very quickly. Practically babbling and stammering if you will. "Tha-Tha-Th-H-he-heh-he w-..."

The other bandit's shoulders dropped to the sight of this. "Oh fer land sakes." Doing what he did best. He raised his hand up. Slapping the Bandit in the face to get him to talk right. "So could ya repeat that now. Just without pissin' yerself?"

And the Bandit did just that. "T-There was this person, this _kid_! He had me shoot me gun before havin' me run away."

The Bandit at the door arched his eyebrow. Though most of his bandanna concealed it, he was confused outta his mind. So he asked him for more clarification. "Uh...ya mind bein' a bit more specific?"

So like before. The Bandit again explained what had just happened. This time going into more detail. "Ah saw this kid come into Appleloosa from outta nowhere. So doin' whut we always do, Ah tried to give him the friendly greetin' of takin' the dumb bastards stuff. But the kid overpowered me, he took one bullet before catching the other. Ah knew ah had no choice so ah ran back here. Ah need to see Deadeye immeidatley."

To hearing that. The Bandit thought the other was lying as an excuse to say he couldn't get a single cent of money. But, it wasn't his responsibility to punish any other bandit. No, no that was Deadeye's duty. To keep his men in check. So, he decided 'what the hell?' Moving away and granting him entry. "He should probably be in the main room."

The Bandit that had come back from town wasted no time to run right into the home. Needing to see Deadeye immediately. And he did.

Entering the room the other Bandit had referred to. He saw other bandits such as himself. All in similar clads with either exception of a bandana or what not. But they weren't the center of attention.

A man. A man that sat behind a desk. Cash covering it. 3-4 Women of the town willingly wrapped around him. Just so they could be on the good side of him. The man that had messy hair. He wore what was called a shawl collar tux jacket. Complete with a red dress shirt exposing a bit of his chest, matching black dress pants and shoes. But most importantly. He wore something.

A Dragon Ball with five stars. Wearing it like a chain.

This was Deadeye. The leader of the Endocarps.

Upon seeing the Bandit appear. He sighed. Questioning his arrival. Speaking in a non accented voice. "What do you want? You have my money?"

"Uh-N-No sir."

To that, Deadeye's glare grew. "I don't like that." He raised his arm up. Pointing his index finger while the rest were clutched together. "I don't like that at all."

The Bandit's eyes widened. Immediatley he justified himself before anything catastrophic could happen. "No-No-No wait! I have a real good reason."

Deadeye's finger began to glow yellow. But he responded. "Go on..."

With that he prompted to explain. "Ther-There was this kid. He stopped me from doing anything. He must be bullet proof because he caught one raght in front of me."

Deadeye arched an eyebrow. That being the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "A likely story..." Suddenly. A glowing yellow ball of Ki engulfed his finger tip. As he was ready to shoot it.

But the Bandit kept insisting. Downright pleading. "PLEASE! Ah-Ah'm tellin the truth Deadeye. Ah _swear!_"

Deadeye rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for hearing a grown man cry. He looked to all his women. Adjourning them. "Ladies, leave us for a moment."

They all responded. Walking away. Some swaing their hips as they did. To that Deadeye smirked a little. Before attending back to the Bandit who had cried wolf and ran back to him. Glaring at him with a slight lip curl. "Your being serious?" The Bandit nodded quickly. To that. Deadeye let out an even heavier sigh. Deciding to why not make things interesting. "Okay fine. Let's say I _do_ believe you..." he stroked his chin to think of something. Something that'd feel worth it. Eventually his eyes widened as he found an idea. To that, making him grin sinisterly. "I want you to draw out this _kid_ you speak of. In fact...after your done. All of you are to make posters of the image. Saying that he is to come to the town at High Noon. But of course there is some conditions."

The Bandit arched one eyebrow before responding. "And uh, whut, whut would that be?"

"If he shows up and you were telling the truth. I don't kill you. But if you're lying..." He looked around. "All of you are to beat him senseless to death. I mean after all. If I were making posters that were pointless, I'd wanna kill the culprit too."

To that. All the other members glared at the one bandit. The Bandit himself. He was scared for his life. Going all white and sweating exponentially. Hoping to god that the second condition will occur.

* * *

The five were walking. With Flash, Babs and Braeburn at the front. Whilst Braeburn held Babs on top of him. Meanwhile, Uncle and Aunt Orange along with Sunflower were all right behind. Following Flash.

It was there. Aunt Orange tapped Sunflower's shoulder. "Hey Sunny?"

Sunflower glanced back at her Aunt. Arching an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Ah...Well Ah need to talk to you."

With that. Sunflower and Aunt Orange slowed down. Letting Uncle Orange go forward. Sunflower was unknown to why Aunt Orange needed her attention. But she'd explain it to her soon.

As, Aunt Orange began to speak. "So...our Guest is something of uh Diamond in the rough. Don't ya agree?" She put on a crafty smirk after finishing.

Sunflower's eyes widened again. Her pupils shrinking a little. A red blush coming to her face. Immediately responding. "Whut?!"

Aunt Orange chuckled. Leaning closer and whispering in her ear. "Come now Sunny. Ah'm not that dumb. You like Flash don't ya?"

Sunflower's eyebrows furrowed. He blush grew stronger. Her eyes grew wider. She shook her head. Doing her best to deny that claim. "Whut!? No-No! WH-Wha would you think of somethin' as absurd as that."

"Please. You've been flustered for the entire mornin'. When he said 'hi' to you. You became all red and nervous." She placed her hand on Sunflower's shoulder. "And Ah mean it's not so unnatural. You two are both fourteen. And ah guess you're at that age. And well, he seems pretty charming for a young man."

Sunflower glanced down. Frowning whilst twirling her index fingers together. She glanced at Flash. Before finally responding. '"Ah-Ah don't know Aunty. Ah just...Whut if he doesn't like me like that. Whut if he doesn't want to be with me."

Aunt Orange smiled. Giving her an earnest answer. "Sunflower. Yer a beautiful young woman. If no guy can see that than heh, they don't know whut they're missin' out on."

Sunflower smiled from the uplifting words. But still, one question remained. "So, what do I do?"

"Be Honest. In are family, honesty has always been the best policy'. So, be honest to him bout' the way yer feelin' about him. Maybe he'll understand."

Sunflower thought about the whole idea. While it was true that she never hid anything from her family or anyone for that matter. But, somehow this felt a lot more different. In most circumstances she'd never been flustered around someone. But somehow Flash ended up being the first one to pull it off. Putting her in the state she was.

She twirled her fingers. Deciding to hell with it! Heading over to Flash. Going more forward than ever. Getting close to him. She opened her mouth ready to speak.

But Flash beat her to it.

"Alright were here."

Because of that. She quickly shut her mouth. A little startled. But not daring to say a word. Due to her nervousness getting the better of her. With Flash's voice completely catching her off guard.

Flash looked back at the family. "So what exactly do people do if they're still in town before High Noon?"

"Well to be honest son we don't usually go out during High Noon." Uncle Orange stated. "Well, Braeburn here is how you say...somewhat of a ladiesman. He kind of shows up to uh...well whatever eighteen year olds these day do."

Braeburn chuckled. Shrugging. "Now, Now Uncle Orange. Ah can't help that our genes er nothin' but superiority." His eyes widened to that statement though. Looking at Flash. "Well uh, no offense buddy."

Flash shrugged. "None taken. But uh...back to the question..."

"Right, right. Uh..." Uncle Orange stroked his chin. "The Bar is everyone's go to hiding place. So uh, I guess we'll go there."

Flash nodded to the answer. Not really instructing the family. More or less advising to just find a place to hide before things get rough. "Alright well. If all of you don't really wanna be here, than go home. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."

That's when Sunflower of all people responded. Hearing that, well that'd be outrageous. Staying home while knowing full well that the Endocarps were gonna be no more. She wouldn't miss that for the world. For the first time, putting her flustered state aside. "Are ya kiddin'. We wouldn't miss this fer the world!"

Flash's eyes widened to that. I mean, he kind of half expected it. Judging by his time here, he knew that the Appleloosa people. Well these guys especially, had a little pride in their own hometown. But he smiled to that. "Well alright. Man you know with confidence like that you'd probably make it big as a public speaker. Heck maybe even a teacher."

Sunflower's eyes widened. A small blush came to her face. Thanking Flash for the comment. Though her voice went a little shy afterwards. ending it with a small chuckle. "Uh, thanks."

With that, the family all headed for one building. The Bar. Where Flash and Braeburn initially first met. But the difference was that after this. There would be no more hiding, there would be no more Endocarps.

Flash, stood deadest in the middle of the dirt road. With the intent on waiting. They had spent most of the day at their home All the way till 4:55. 5:00 being High Noon of course. So it was more or less a five minute wait. But Flash would wait.

He firstly though wanted to make sure no one was around. So no one would be caught in what could be eventual crossfire. And there was a decent amount of people around the area. All out, either communicating, window shopping. The usual. So Flash decided to take things fully into his hands. More than he already did.

"Everyone!" He yelled catching everyone else's attention. "Get out of here, take cover, get moving! Things are about to get rough around here."

Though he wasn't exactly any form of authority. They all complied. Scurrying into shelter. Taking it in whichever building they were nearby.

Not the streets were fully empty. Nothing but the wind and the dirt road. Flash tilted his head a little. Smiling in fact. Ready for what was about to come up next. It was an odd feeling. Like he actually wanted to fight. Like it would amuse him in some way.

He chuckled. "This is gonna be fun..."

* * *

**A/N: So were are slowly approaching the end to the first part of The Dragon Ball Arc. **

**Now, I feel like many others might that this chapter was a little overstuffed so to speak. Well thinking a day after I wrote the majority. **

**The Flashback was something I had forgot to add in the last chapter and well, now it feels a little overstuffed.**

**In this Arc, I wanted to give characters as much purpose as possible. Obviously Babs and Aunt Orange didn't get that much development _now_ but in the _future_ things might be different.**

**Anyways thanks for taking the time and reading my story. I really appreciate it and I'll talk to y'all in the next Author's note...**


	25. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Part 6

A horse that was being ridden Deadeye himself. Followed by bandits running towards the western town of Appleloosa. The Appleoosians knew what it was while watching within the shelter of the small shops and what not.

Flash? Heh, well he could sense what was coming up. It was a little odd though. He sensed mostly similar power levels. Nothin too spectacular or anything. But, he sensed another power level. One that was significantly bigger. Again not something too spectacular, but something to a Changeling solider.

But Flash wasn't the only thing sensing something.

Immediately, his bag began beeping. Beeping crazily. It immediately caught his attention. Making one comment before kneeling down to check out what all the ruckus was about. "Odd. I this isn't even the consumer bag." He knelt down. Opening it up and searching for the culprit. Reaching in there and rummaging through what it could be.

He pulled out a few things. A bottle of water. An extra T-Shirt. His Journal. And finally. The Culprit. The Dragon Radar.

Taking the compass looking device out. His eyes widened. "No way..." An Orb. The one that represented a Dragon Ball. It was on the move, conveniently enough. Right towards him. Flash narrowed his eyes on the device. "Looks like my time in Appleloosa might be up after this. I might have to play things safe..." The Galloping now became heard. Enough for Flash to divert his attention away from the Radar. "And it also looks like the _guest's_ of honor have finally come around."

The galloping got louder and louder by the second. Eventually so, Flash could see what looked like the culprit. A Thoroughbred to be exact more or less. The perfect racer.

Flash put his Radar in his bag. He smirked. Keeping a nonchalant expression. Tilting his head a little to the scene. "This...This is where the fun begins!"

The Horse became more and more visible as a Black Thoroughbred. Being ridden by Deadeye himself. Being followed by a bunch of bandits. Eventually stopping right when Flash had come into view.

Deadeye got off one of the horses. His height was definitely something to be taken note of. Because in addition to having a sort of muscular frame. He was tall. To put into perspective, Flash was about to tall as Uncle Orange. Both being 5'11 while Braeburn was 6'2. But this guy, he was downright 6'5. In doing so, looking to one of the bandits. Ordering him. "Leash him up to something." The Bandit nodded. Taking the horse. To any sort of outdoor fixture.

It was there. Deadeye greeted Flash Sentry. In his own way of course. "So, one of my men tells me that you managed to fend him off and send him running away. But lookin' at ya. You look pretty _puny_ kid."

Flash however noticed something on Deadeye's chest. The Dragon Ball. The Five star Ball. He narrowed his eyes, seeing it. _"Looks like the Dragon Ball Found Me" _And as for the intimidation attempt by Deadeye. Well, Flash let him know who he was dealing with. Not at all intimidated by the Bandit. "Deadeye. I was expecting you to look a lot more intimidating_._"

Everyone. And I mean everyone including the Bandits and the townspeople heard _that_. The sheer arrogance and cockiness Flash displayed. No one in the last 14-15 years would say anything like that to Deadeye, unless they were on a suicide mission.

The whole family Flash was with gasped. With Braeburn commenting. "He dint' just do _that_!"

Some Bandits took a step back. As Deadeye was inevitable.

To that Deadeye merely chuckled. Flash definitely reminded him of himself at the age. But still, that wouldn't make him change his mind. He responded to the young buck. "You know, a poor soul such as yourself had the same balls as you. Too bad though. The poor bastard didn't see tomorrow though. And you'll be no exception."

Flash kept his nonchalant stature. Not in the least bit intimidated. That's when he remembered something. His jacket. He remembered the substantial quake it had created in Uncle and Aunt Orange's house. Remembering the shaking and displacement it had prompted. He was in a bigger area though. But still, a distraction would be a nice way to spice things up.

Flash responded to the threat. "Hey. Before you decide to 'not make me an exception'. Uh, you mind if I take this old thing off." He pointed at his jacket. Making sure they caught his drift. Lying a little. "I mean it's pretty hot out here. And this thing's practically drenched my back."

Deadeye's expression changed. That was a little bit of an odd request. But, who was he to dictate what his victim wanted and wanted not to wear. He didn't really see any problem with that. So he nodded. "I mean if you're gonna _die_ than you might as well do it comfortably."

Flash's smirk only grew bigger. _"Showtime..."_ He prompted to take off the jacket like any other ordinary jacket. Pulling both his arms out of the sleeves and everything. Before finally holding it with his right hand. Letting it dangle above the ground.

In a strange occurrence of events. Flash winked at Deadeye. Before letting the jacket go and letting it gracefully fall until...

It hit the ground...

Upon it's Collison. A hard quake rocked the ground! Causing everyone including the Townspeople to jump. Even so much as making Deadeye widen his eyes.

A townsperson commented on the whole occurrence. "Land Sakes! What in god's name is in that there jacket of his?"

Braeburn's family knew. But even so, they were still stunned by it as the effect were felt all over the town. As it could be felt within the Bar, Department Store you name it.

Flash stretched his arms and legs before going any further. Just to avoid a cramp or two. Before letting out one final remark. "Now for a little warmup." Moving slightly, he activated his own super speed within. Disappearing out of thin air. Letting out a whoosh sound. Again shocking everyone around him. Even managing to get a shocked reaction from Deadeye.

Braeburn's family. They had also seen that just like many others. Of course, they were just as shocked. Never seeing anything like _that _before. Basically watching Flash disappear out of nowhere.

"Whut in god's name did he jus do?" Uncle Orange asked bewildered out of his mind.

Braeburn shrugged. As even he couldn't put his finger on the plain weirdness that was happening in front of him. But then he remembered. He did see something similar to this. Just yesterday, when Flash had teleported forward in light of his first encounter. But even so, this was just as interesting.

Deadeye meanwhile. He didn't enough time to even have a reaction. As he felt a gust of wind pass him as soon as Flash had activated his super speed. Causing him to shield his eyes as dust from the dirt road came off of the wind. Just as the rest of the bandits did.

Flash had ran past the whole group. In other words, thirteen bandits and their leader. Even he couldn't believe it, he was faster without the jacket. His grin grew. A little pride going down his spine. "WOO! Man I've never gone that fast before."

Again to that. Braeburn, his family and everyone else all widened their eyes in shock. Hearing Flash say that. To that, Sunflower commented in sheer shock. "You mean's he's gone faster than that before?"

All the Bandits had turned around, including Deadeye. All baffled to the scene of what'd just happened. Flash meanwhile merely smirked at them. Deciding to be a little dorky. "So, uh. You guys come'ere often?"

Flash wasn't gonna lie. He was having a little fun with all of this. I mean, seeing how he was the superior amongst the bandits right now. It gave him a sense of pride. He wouldn't be lying if he were to say that his position right now felt pretty great.

Deadeye narrowed his eyes on Flash. He remembered one thing that the Bandit had told him. How Flash had managed to withstand bullets. To him, the jury was still out on that one. He hadn't seen it for himself and the bandit could've been lying. But still, he wanted to see this for himself. If he died, well it would be pretty lame because he personally wanted to do it. But, he wanted to see it for himself.

"Alright Speedy. How about you dig on this." With a mere snap of his finger. Deadeye commanded the twenty bandits to fire at will at Flash.

Heck Flash even waited. He was way too pumped up for some reason. "Alright Striker. Let's see how much your training paid off for me." He got into an offensive position. Like how he remembered at the Palace of Thorax. Though, just when the bad people were around. But still, Striker somewhat trained him there.

Simultaneously. The Bandits all scattered around Flash and pointed their firearms at the Saiyan. A variety of handguns. Most popularly, the revolver. To that Flash narrowed his eyes. Before whining, remembering what that thing did to him. "Oh no! This is gonna be loud isn't it." He let out a sigh. Before smirking. "Man it's either gonna be these or Sunset to make me go deaf-"

They all fired at will. All at Flash. Cutting him off as they all pulled the trigger on their respective firearm. Firing right at Flash.

But, Flash already knew this ploy. Knowing so much on how to easily go right through it...

'Super Speed'.

He narrowed his eyes. Activating his Super Speed. Manipulating his latent energy. His surroundings all slowed down. With that, so did the bullets. Moving in his own motion while everyone else was downright frozen. With their movements in Flash's perspective to be very, very slow.

Flash again sighed. "Man, and I was hoping for a real fight." He shrugged. Sarcastically frowning. "Oh well..."

Being the most arrogant he'd been all day. He, nonchalantly walked towards the bullets. With a pretty clear motive on what he should do. Putting one hand in his pocket while he kept the other out.

He began whistling. Usually at his small little apartment. He was responsible for cleaning up a little bit. So one by one. He began just reaching for each bullet with his one right hand.

First he took one from mid air. Inspecting it. "So this is a bullet. If I'm not wrong, one of these has the ability to kill a human...but how? A sword or knife or anything piercing I guess I'd understand, but this little thing." He shrugged. "Looks like there's a lot more I have to learn about these guys."

He went around. Making sure not to miss any bullet mid air. Walking all over the place as he picked each bullet from the air like they were berries. Whistiling, staying nonchalant.

Eventually Flash had picked out all the bullets and held all of them in his hands. Walking past Deadeye and the rest to stand on the other side. "Alright I guess I should probably get this over with..."

Manipulating his Ki and deactivating his Super Speed.

Upon that. Everyone had become dazed. The Bandit's all now looking into the distance for no reason. Even Braeburn and the rest were confused.

"Where'd he go?" Babs asked confused.

"Hey. Uh Yoo-Hoo!" Flash whistled to catch the attention of the Everyone, the Bandits and Deadeye. Making them go wide eyed. Only for Flash t o add insult to injury. By pointing his clutched right hand out. "Uh, I think you guys are uh, missing something?" His smirk curved a little more. Dropping all the bullets from his hand and onto the ground. Deadeye was shocked. His eyes widening. At first he didn't believe the bandit. But now seeing that in person. Well it did change the way he perceived Flash. And well Flash saw this. Going as far as to scoff at the Bandit leader. "What's wrong? I'm just _puny _like _you _said. Surely I'm not, **_intimidating_ **you. Am I?"

Deadeye gritted hit teeth to the cockiness displayed by Sentry. He got the picture clearly now. This kid wasn't affected by bullets. He knew that it'd be useless to have his bandits go at him. He growled at Flash. "If you think I'd back down from a snotty child like yourself then you'd be sadly mistaken!"

Flash again replied nonchalantly. Tilting his head in an earnest fashion. "Your Move."

Deadeye glanced back to address the bandits. "Stay out of this one now! Clearly if you want something done you gotta do it yourself."

That was enough to send chills down their spines. All complying with the order. Running off to the side to leave the two combatants.

Thereafter. A stare down ensued. With Flash electing to stay on the calm side of things while Deadeye was staring at him intensely during their ongoing standoff. But the standoff did serve some importance to Flash as now, he could devise a plan of some sort to get the Dragon Ball. _"This guy may pull that Ki Gun thing Uncle Orange warned me about. But even so, I can't risk going too crazy on this guy. Who know's how resistant these Dragon Balls are..." _Flash's smirk diminished a little as he thought about it. But, out of curiosity. He decided to ask Deadeye about the Dragon Ball that he wore. "Hey Deadeye...quick question if you will."

Deadeye's lip curled. Before answering. "What now?"

"I'm just curious about the necklace you're wearing. Where's it from..."

Deadeye arched an eyebrow. Looking to his chest. Seeing the Dragon Ball Flash was referring to. Though, not actually knowing what the item was. "It was given to me by some broad passing by. Why do you ask."

"I'm just trying to get to know who I'm dealing with."

Deadeye, though not smirking in the slightest bit. Let out a chuckle. Before scoffing. "Well you're gonna get to know your grave a lot more. Raising his right hand up, he almost quickly fired up a small yellow Ki Ball. Then, firing it at Flash. Turning into a shard like shape.

Flash's eyes widened. The shard coming right at him. Quickly, he leaned to right to avoid the blast. Dodging it. Though surprised quite a bit. _"I couldn't even sense that! It must not even take that much energy out of him!"_ He gritted his teeth. Glaring at Deadeye before making out a scoff of his own. "Woah. Is this a serious fight or laser tag?"

"Laser what?!"

Flash's eye lids kind of lowered to that. For a moment he forgot that, this wasn't a city like Canterlot. _"Oh yeah, they don't have that type of stuff here."_

Deadeye, brushed the comment off. Before shooting another Ki shard at Flash. Flash, again, saw this. However he couldn't sense it due to how little it took out Deadeye. As it was nothing compared to what he'd dealt with two days earlier.

So like before, he dodged. Purposely falling to the ground to avoid the oncoming shard of energy right towards him.

Staggering to his feet. He clenched his teeth. There was no way the tables had turned. But still, these shards had him on his feet each second. But that's when he had realized something. If they took so little out of him, maybe it would do some significant damage to a human. But he was no human. So maybe the effects could be different. _"Maybe it's time I conduct a little experiment!" _Flash poked the bear again. "Come on **_Red-Eyes_**. You can't seriously tell me that's your best aim?"

Again Deadeye grit his teeth. Sneering at Sentry. "You're arrogance will be your _downfall_." He again fired another quick shard at Flash. This time though, Flash elected to stay put at where he was. Raising his forearm up in front of him.

"Here goes noth-" The shard hit him. Immediately he widened his eyes. He clutched for his forearm and let out a small growl. "Son of a...Gah!" He looked to his arm. It was bleeding from a cut caused by the Ki shard. Well it put Flash's hypothesis to a rest. He was semi-resistant to the Shard. _"I really need to stop running every shirt I get!"_ He got up. _"Guess I gotta try the other thing!"_ He slowly and discretely began charging an Energy Ball to his palm. Hiding his right hand casually so he didn't look so suspicious.

Aunt Orange and the rest widened their eyes. Watching as Flash had taken that shard no problem. Amazed at the sight. "It' dint' even pierce em'."

Flash shot Deadeye a glare. Though Deadeye, his eyes widened at the scene. Not expecting that to even occur.

"How-You...You're not supposed to be..."

"Alive now kid-Yeah I kinda did this routine yesterday."

Deadeye grimaced and growled at Flash's attitude. "Alright wiseass." He raised up both his hands. "I'm gonna finish this." He raised up his other hand. Shooting two Shards at the same time.

Flash meanwhile grit his teeth. Hoping that this ploy would go smoother. "Alright now!" Using a small bit of his speed. He swung his arm forward. Shooting out hus Blue Ki Ball towards the shards.

And well, that's where Flash had found where his strength came at an advantage point. That being his more powerful connection with his Latent Energy.

Unlike before. The Ki Ball did as Flash would've hoped. That being to cancel out the attack and make the two dematerialize with nothing too crazy afterwards. (Like certain explosions. preferably from two days ago.)

And like so many times already this High Noon. Everyone was in downright shock. Not ever seeing anything close to a Ki Ball. One of the most concentrated forms their latent energy could take up. Sunflower especially had marveled at it. Only managing to get out one word. "Wow..."

Deadeye again was in shock. Never in his life had he encountered someone like this. "H-How...What! How did you do that!" He demanded.

Flash didn't respond. Instead, he found out how to easily win this. He merely, charged up two more Ki Balls in his hands. But not for shooting. Instead, they were gonna be his 'gloves' so to speak. Engulfing his whole hand. Adding a little warmth to them. To make sure they would stay that way, he up the ante on the Ki. Making sure to muster out a little more. Just so it could a sort of shield and not dematerialize upon cancelling out Deadeye's ploy.

He got into another offensive position. Calm minded, no frowns, no smiles. Nothing, just a calm nonchalant expression. Staying like that to maintain his gloves.

Deadeye grit his teeth. Deciding to up ante as well. "I will not lose to some punk kid!"

He spread out all fingers. Deciding to go out with a full onslaught. Something he'd never done before. But Flash maintained his focused approach. Being slightly vigilant, but not so much that it visibly showed.

Deadeye went out. Shooting a bunch of shards out of his fingers really fast. So in-turn. Flash decided to go faster. Moving slightly before disappearing out of thin-air.

But in reality, we all know what Flash's true perspective was. He was gonna give props to Deadeye, these shards definitely pushed him to be a bit more active. But, Flash wasn't gonna lie again. It was getting a little boring. But hey, he is just a kid after all.

Flash ran towards the Shards. Which they were moving at walking speed. Throwing both his hands out, he decided to approach them with a Boxer like attitude. 'Punching' them with his 'gloves' if you will.

It wasn't long before he had cleared the air of all the 'oncoming' shards. So he knew what to do now. 'Finish it.' Still in his current 'fast motion perception'. He raised both arms up and shot the Ki Balls out of his hand. This time, running towards Deadeye.

"Well I might as well get what I came for first." Running up to the Bandit Leader. He did what was necessary. Getting close enough, and reaching right for the Dragon Ball. Ripping right off the thin fabric string that was holding it. Quickly putting it into his pocket. Before finally, deactivating his super speed. In-turn, putting his perception back to normal.

Deadeye was dazed for a half second. Before looking down to see Flash. The height difference really showed for everyone, just how short Flash was compared to Deadeye. But even so, it scared him straight. Making Deadeye stumble back and gasp. "What-How...You!" Flash didn't respond. He picked up Deadeye by the collar. Holding him up. Shocking everyone because of it. Before Deadeye finally asked the question. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

Flash smirked. Giving him a genuine look of earnestly. "Flash Sentry."

Deadeye was shocked in all of this. But before he could get out a another word or slight reaction. Flash heaved him into a building. Sending him right through the walls of it. Startling the inhabitants inside but, knocking him out.

Flash glanced at the Bandits who were standing aside. Giving them a threat, though keeping his nonchalant smirk. "So you guys wanna step up to the plate? Or will you all change your ways from now on?"

They all took steps back, not wanting to deal with what Flash had done. All nodding to the second condition. All saying that they would change their ways. Before running off and away from Flash. Making Flash chuckle.

Flash knew that Deadeye was no Saiyan, so he wouldn't be getting stronger anytime soon. He again, took the Dragon Ball out of his pocket. Looking at it with a proud smile. "Well I think this was a-"

Everyone, everyone in all the stores rushed right out of the saloons. Running right for Flash. It startled him, but quickly. He knew what was coming up. "Oh wait guys I-AHH!" He was thrown up into the air by the townspeople. As they just celebrated the defeat of Deadeye. With Flash screaming his head off while mid-air. Still holding onto the Dragon Ball.

When he came back down. They all caught him and put him on the ground. Flash panted, catching a breath before finally commenting. "A little warning would be nice next time." He looked over to Deadeye. "So what now?"

Braeburn who had made it to the scene. Answered to that. "Ah Say we kill him!"

To that. Everyone seemingly agreed to it. All chanting 'death to Deadeye.' Flash widened his eyes to that. Now, he could understand the reasons why one would want to try and kill Deadeye. But, at the same time, that would be a very, very sinful act of them.

"Now hold on everyone!" Flash interjected. "Don't you guys think that it's a bit extreme."

Braeburn glanced at Flash. A little taken back. However objecting to that. "Buddy! That man has caused us so much turmoil. Tragedy and everythin'. Letting him live is like wrestling a buffalo. It's outrageous!"

Flash sighed. Again, he knew these guys had a lot of pride in their town. And that was okay. But he gave it one last shot. "Look just...hear me out on this. And take it with a grain of salt if you want to cross your moral line..." Flash inhaled before continuing. "Nobody's born to be evil. It's something that overwhelms them and changes their overall personality. But, there's always chance a person can change back if given a second chance. And, maybe I'm wrong too but still, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Sure, they deserve punishment for their crimes they've committed. But death by execution is a bit extreme. Don't you think?"

Everyone let the words sink in. Deadeye was and should be tried in their courthouse. And most if not everyone wanted Deadeye, _Dead. _But, maybe there was some truth to what Flash was saying. But even so...

It was a hard dilemma for them. Let live the man who had made their lives living or kill him once and for all to never see him ever again.

Eventually. Uncle Orange stepped up to the plate. Responding to Flash's statement. "You know. That might be the most wisest thing a kid could say for their age." He placed his hand on Flash's shoulder. "But, what kind of punishment could you think of for this guy here?"

Flash stroked his chin. Before answering. "I guess a vote could be in order for that."

Uncle Orange chuckled. Before exclaiming loudly. "To Flash Y'all!"

The whole crowd erupted with cheers for Flash. Throwing up their hats in celebration.

Flash had never had this before. People actually feeling proud of him. People actually cheering him on. It felt...great. His grin grew so much because of it. Heck if you asked right now about Canterlot. He'd respond with: "What's a Canterlot?"

The whole place just vanished in his head. This was a lot better than what 'home' had for him. He liked it, liked it a lot. Before clutching his fist and raising it up in pride. Only making the crowd cheer louder.

Then out of nowhere. The Ladies. The one's who had been by Deadeye's side the whole time. The one's who only were around to get on his good side and not be subject to his crimes. They were all stunning in their own way looks wise. But now that he was out of the picture...

They all rushed over to Flash. Wrapping their arms around the fourteen year old. Making his eyes go wider than ever before. His pupils shrinking and his face becoming redder then any Apple in the Orchards. _"Oh...my god!"_

The scene was also enough to make Sunflower blush. As she not only watched Flash be in a flustered state for the first time, but the fact that he managed to be a chick magnet and attract those beautiful girls.

They all...spoke to him rather seductively. "Well aren't you a Diamond in the rough. _Handsome_..."

Flash's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Uh..."

"You know. Deadeye was a big jerk and always _rough_ with us." Said one of the other Girls."

They furrowed a little bit more before. Making the teen a little more flustered. "UH-HUH!"

Another one then began to stroke Flash's cheek nice and slow. Not helping his cause at all. "But you seem pretty nice _Darling_. With yer _gentleness_ and good_ looks._"

Flash's grimace grew a lot to that as he just kept getting redder and redder. He swore on his life he could feel the steam come right out of his ears. "Well UH..."

Thereafter. All three commented simultaneously about one of Flash's other definitions. **"And you're very strong!"**

That was the tip of the iceberg for Flash. His head overloaded. Strangely, he fell forward straight into the ground like a brick. Causing the girls to be a little taken back by the sudden stumble.

In-turn. Everyone kind of laughed to the new hero's expense as it was pretty funny to watch him become flustered to the point where he collapses.

Meanwhile, Sunflower bit her bottom lip to that. Furrowing her eyebrows. Feeling a small lump in her throat because of the scene that had taken place.

Braeburn picked Flash from off the ground. Before proclaiming. "Y'ALL WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!"

Again. The crowd cheered in honor of Flash's victory. Seeing how the future looked pretty bright.

* * *

**A/N: Hey look I'm doing another one of these.**

**So again. That was the informal ending to Flash's time in Appleloosa and Part 1 of the Dragon Ball Arc. I have one last chapter planned.**

**So it the informal ending took a little cheesy ending with Flash being the subject of attracting those minor characters. Them being the girls who were all over Deadeye in the last chapter. I'm not sure if I should do it or not. But I make a running gag of Flash attracting other girls and then dying of being flustered. Not a full on harem because those are hard to write and people who do manage to pull it off need to get a medal or something.**

**So a small criticism on my part. Uh, well the fight was written very clunkily if that's a word. I believe it or not have only been writing fight scenes for a few months as this is technically my first ever year of writing. And I have a long way to go.**

**So another thing. This story has garnered 2,000 VIEWS! (Wattpaders this is for .) That is absolutely insane and it's pretty cool to see where people are reading it from too. I mean I'm in Canada and everyone who reads this story is primarily from America.**

**And finally. If you guys have any questions about this story. I'd be happy to answer them in the next Chapter or Private Messaging if you prefer. (Again Wattpaders this doesn't apply to you.)**


	26. Dragon Ball Arc: Appleloosa Finale!

_Things worked out in the end. Deadeye, well for now we put him in a Jail Cell and cuffed his leg to a ball and chain. Still though, I'm glad he didn't have to be killed though. I think everyone can change and well hopefully Deadeye will. As for afterwards, well" _Flash stopped. After that whole experience with all those girls. He elected to skim over that part. Continuing to wirte.

_Everyone celebrated the. Well as I speak they still are! It's really amazing on how long people can party for. As for me? well as I'm writing this I'm in the process of packin' my stuff up. I'm pretty sure it's midnight by now but I think I can make my next trip. Speaking of which. I've been playing with the Radar a little, getting the kinks and stuff down. Anyways, the next Dragon Ball that's nearby is north from where I am. I think if I get an early start now I might be able to go in and out all in one day. _

_So as I'm writing this. 3 Dragon Balls, 4 to go!_

*Knock, Knock, Knock.*

Flash cocked his head up from his journal to hear knocking at the door. He closed his journal. Letting whoever it was in. "Uh...Come in."

The door opened. Revealing the knocker to be Sunflower. She peaked her head from out the corner. "Hey Flash."

Flash smiled. Nodding and waiving his hand. "Hey, what's up?"

She opened the door fully. Walking inside. She saw that Flash was now wearing a white T-Shirt instead of the long collared shirt from before. That gave her a good view of Flash's muscle definition. It was decent but not too crazy.

That made her blush almost immediately. As seeing that didn't help her case. But, she shook her head. Not wanting to make herself look weird in front of him.

She walked over to him a little closer. Deciding that it was now or never. "Flash...Do you think we can talk?"

Flash arched an eyebrow. Genuinely confused. "Talk?"

"Yeah talk..."

Flash blinked twice. Before scooting over. Inviting Sunflower to sit beside him. "Kay, sit down." She again, blushed. The polite gesture enough to do that to her. But she accepted. Further walking over to him and plopping down beside him. It was there he decided to start the conversation. "So...what do you want to talk about."

Sunflower hesitated a little. Her blush only grew. But, she remembered what her Aunt had said to her. How she needed to be honest with him before he left or else she'd probably be wallowing in her own curiosity and possible sadness. So she blurted it out. "Flash, would you ever consider dating me?"

Flash's eyes widened a little. His eyebrows raising. Letting those words sink in. "What?"

"Ah...Look. Just...would you ever date me?"

It hit him. Flash had finally noticed her flustered look. But, he felt like he'd seen her like this all throughout the day. "Is this what's been bothering you?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Whut?"

"Well...honestly you've seemed a little different today. A little more red and all that. I chose not to comment about it because, well that be a little rude but still."

That caught her by surprise. She didn't even think she was being that obvious. But then again, she wasn't one to hide things from other people. It was kind of in her code. "Well would you...?"

Flash sighed. Of course he liked Sunflower. But he liked her as a friend. That's kind of how he viewed most of the nice people he's met with so far. So this came the hard part. Rejection but in a polite way. Where both sides can be happy. This was where Flash was gonna really struggle. But he took his chances. "Sunflower...You know I like you as a friend right?" He smiled. "I think I want to keep it that way."

Sunflower though she frowned. She wasn't mad at Flash. But she saw how it was. "Oh..."

Flash's eyes widened. Hearing the sad tone in her voice. _"Come on Sentry! Don't ruin this friendship!" _He kept on speaking. Wanting to make her feel better and see her smile. "No, wait! Look...Sunflower trust me you're a beautiful person." He showed a little more affection. Placing his hand under her chin and lifting it up so they could have an eye to eye conversation. It was kind of a surprising gesture from Sunflower's point of view. But still, Flash kept going. "I know that any guy out there would be lucky to have you by their side, maybe even me. No definitely me if I felt the same way." His lips curved to form a smile. "Look, I wouldn't wanna ruin a relationship for you if I had just said yes out of pity. I'd want you to go out there and find the right person. One in which both of you share attraction." That made Sunflower actually smile. Not a flustered smile. But a genuine smile from Flash's kind words. "And look I'm flattered by your feelings. I really am. But I like us as friends. Do you get my drift."

She nodded earnestly. Responding with the same genuine niceness. "Yeah...ah guess ah do." The two both embraced each other with a platonic hug. Sunflower liked that. She wasn't flustered or anything anymore. Out of habit she kind of hugged tighter. And well, Flash didn't really mind at all. Letting her have the moment. _"This...This is better!"_

* * *

Flash was all set. His bag slinked over his weighted jacket. He stood at the entrance/exit of the town. Where he had first landed on. But now, it would also serve as the place where he would bid his Farewell.

He had even been given a few gifts from the people of Appleloosa. Some food for his journey, some clothes native to the area such as their ponchos which he wore over his jacket and bag. A red and blue one. Feeling as soft as a blanket.

The townspeople all stood behind Flash. As he was about to go off to his next destination.

The people that also stood around him. Braeburn, Sunflower, Uncle Orange, Aunt Orange and Babs all bid him one last farewell.

"Well son. It was one heck of a ride with ya." said Uncle Orange. "Ah hope you'll be able to find these Dragon Balls of your's."

Flash nodded earnestly to that. Before Aunt Orange spoke. "Will miss you Flash."

"Will we ever see you again?" Babs asked.

Again Flash nodded earnestly to both. Before reassuring. "Well I'll see you guys in Canterlot if you do ever decide to come around and visit. Speaking of which...I know you guys are most likely planning on it right now. And if you do. You need to promise to me that the Dragon Balls and my time here remains a secret. Alright?"

The four nodded. Before Sunflower spoke. "Hey Flash. You'll think about all of us when you're on your journey won't ya?"

Flash nodded before letting out a dorky answer. "Well after this whole experience I'm pretty sure I wont be forgetting Appleloosa and it's people for a while."

The five all briefly laughed. Before Flash said goodbye to Braeburn. "Well _Buddy_. Looks like this is it." He gave out his hand to shake. "Until next time, _I hope_!"

Braeburn grinned. "Of course." Grabbing Flash's hand. Doing one last hand shake with the Saiyan.

Before Flash ascended into the sky slowly. Taking a slowly ascension as he was giving Appleloosa one last look. Before Bidding the Townspeople one last farewell. Waiving. "Goodbye Everyone!"

They all responded. All waving and saying Goodbye. Watching the Saiyan fly away with his glowing blue aura surrounding him as he flew.

Flash smiled. Before Glancing away and looking forward. He held the Dragon Radar in his hand. Turning it on and heading towards the direction in which the Dragon Ball was located.

His Ki thrusting him forward as he headed north for the next Dragon Ball. _"See ya around Appleloosa."_

_End of Case Study_

* * *

**A/N: Hey Look I'm doing another one of these.**

**So this is the End of Part 1. I wanted to end it off with a bang and a pretty good ending. That Being Flash and Sunflower centric. I was really close to shipping the two together but ultimately I decided not to.**

**Anyways. The Next Arc should be up soon. It's gonna be a little hard to pull of but I believe in myself on this.**


	27. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 1

Flash had been flying for well over a few hours now. So much so that it was dawn at where he at. The Sky was pink and blue with the sun rising. The clouds were as any clouds during dawn would look. With some ominous yellow and tint of blue that matched the sky a little. Though obviously the clouds were a lot more distinct. And final note...

It was Snowing.

Yup. Flash had gone up so far north that it was snowing. And a lot.

Now that being said. Flash was in no way affected by the temperature of any weather. To be honest, it was the only things that separated him from the humans. And well, he didn't really care all that much. Usually when it was snowing, raining, windy and what not he'd usually just stick to his clad of a black windbreaker over a white t-shirt. And some pants and shoes. Heck even when it was summer and it was supposed to be scorching hot he stuck by his usual.

But that didn't mean other aspects of the weather annoyed him. Such as...blowing snow. As that was something that the forecast over there possessed. And for Flash, well it made it real hard to see where he was going. _"Snow. It had to be Snow!"_

It was a cycle. Flash's face would be covered with snow he had to brush it off with his hand. In-turn, making his face wet afterwards.

Flash let out a sigh. "Man maybe I should've packed some glasses or something before I left this is just impossible!" He took the radar from out of his pocket. Turning it on to see how far he was from the Dragon Ball.

And well, it was still a good distance away. But nothing too far that he couldn't keep going. Flash groaned in annoyance. He looked down hoping to find any sort of place to land. But of course. Everything was way too snowy for his comfort.

He sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to take my chances." He angled himself and flew downwards. Heading for ground level.

And wouldn't you know it. More Snow! Well to Flash's dismay of course but still more and more snow.

And the snow was pretty deep. Flash didn't have a ruler but it was most likely over 30 cm of snow. He groaned. "Great. Now my Calves are gonna be wet. Well at least this poncho's okay."

He knew that walking the rest of the way would be useless. So he ascended back up into the sky. "I guess I can do the thing."

He let his Ki be his vision. Blocking out his surroundings everything around him became dark as he searched for any sort of power level. And well, he did find something.

About three power levels that was close enough to what the average would be on Earth. He let out a sigh of relief. "Hopefully that's some sort of civilization or else I'm gonna have to sleep in the snow." He stopped. Relaxing his Ki Manipulation. Changing courses from seeing to flying fast.

Usually, he didn't use an excess amount of Super Speed. Wanting to conserve as much Ki as he had. But going a little overboard wouldn't hurt that much. He charged up his Ki. Before his Ki thrusted him forward fast. Becoming a blue glowing blur. Letting out a whoosh sound.

* * *

_**FROSTBITE **_

Like Canterlot. Frostbite is known for their use of Ki. As they too are well aware on how to access latent energy. The Village of Frostbite. However like Brexilton and Appleloosa. They are relatively Tech Free. As Ki has proven to be a tool that helps them manage by.

There wasn't any sort of buildings for commercial use, eating and what not. It was just a village. A village made up of only longhouses. Long Narrow Rooms made of nothing more than wooden logs as the area around had tons and tons of resources.

There were two people out while the rest of the village slept. Those two people being hunters. Both wearing the same clad. Fur winter jackets and hats. In their palms, they held Ki Balls with sparks surrounding them. One tall while the other was little

One of them spoke. "Okay. I'm seriously hoping we find something good this time. Like that'll at least last us a week Dad!"

"Son it'll be fine." The boy's father chuckled. "But still, we should get going. I heard that-"

*WHOOSH!*

A gust of wind blew right past them. It was violent. Not like turbulent wind but still, it was a lot more windier than the blowing snow. And with it came loads and loads of snow that came their way. Covering both the Son and Father.

Flash stopped in his tracks finally. Not panting at all but still feeling that morning rush. "Man! That is what I call a jog!" Because as he had gotten closer he sensed more faint power levels. The ones of those who were sleeping. But nonetheless Flash was just glad he had found civilization. He looked around at where he had stopped. Seeing all the long houses scattered everywhere. This was definitely nothing like the textbooks had showed him. This was a lot more cooler to see up close.

However, his presence. Well it was sensed by the villagers to say the least. As many were woken up by the abnormally large power level which was Flash Sentry.

Flash, also felt their presence. As suddenly, he had felt multiple power levels surge from being faint to being...well normal human power levels. In fact a little higher if he were being quite honest. It made him widen his eyes. "Wait what the-"

It wasn't before long before residents. All the residents of the Longhouses all rushed out of their respective Longhouses. It was there that they could sense Flash's energy even more. Seeing how the teen practically ran around with it always risen to the max.

Nobody had had time to actually change into anything for the outdoors so they all ran out with their usual clothing on. Something that would keep them as much warmth as possible. Mainly shirts, pants and boots made from wool, fur or leather.

They all ran straight for Flash. Stopping around him. With everyone from the men to women and even the children all surrounding him. Pointing Ki Balls around Flash.

Flash's eyes widened to that. This certainly wasn't a warm greeting. He quickly shot his hands up. Stunned by the sudden hostility by everyone. "WOAH! WOAH!"

It was there that a man. A much older man who looked to be in his sixties. With a receding hairline and gravely voice. "Who are you and why have you disturbed us!"

Flash responded. Doing his best to keep his composure. Introducing himself. Albeit very, very shakily. "Uh-I-I-I am Flash Sentry. Um, I kinda just ran by to be honest." Flash ran that whole sentence in his head. Then realizing the flaws with it. _"Wait __Ran in__!? They won't believe that!"_

"Ran in?!" The Man glared at Flash. "Do you take us for fools!"

Flash gulped. He had two different escape options. Fly away and just keep going for the Dragon Ball. Or Run away and just keep going for the Dragon Ball. Flash sighed, knowing that he'd probably be more than tired when he would enter his next destination.

But, luckily for him...

Everyone turned around, hearing the sound of Ki Energy exploding in the short distance away. It was from the Father and Son. The Ones that Flash had unintentionally bombed with a sheet of snow.

Upon the two freeing themselves. They ran towards the huge power level. Not believing what they had sensed. Having only sensed the power level one other time before.

The son. Who older than Flash by four years. Ran for him. Questioning him in shock. "Were you the one who was resposnible for that."

Flash was a little caught off guard by the sudden appearence. Not knowing what he had meant. As the villagers surrounding him had blocked his gaze.

So out of habit. He slowly ascended into the sky to get a better view. And it was that. It was that that would shock the villagers completely. Having never seen flying in their life.

Flash widened his eyes to the mess he had created. "Oh..." He nervously grinned. Giggling in the same tone. Before descending down and apologizing. "Uh yup...well..." He opened his eyes. Seeing the shocked expressions of everyone. Confusing him as he apologized. "...Sorry?" He scarthed the back of his head. Very confused.

That's when the Son beamed. "You can fly." A small surprised chuckle escaped from him. "That's incredible. Man you must be a master at manipulating Ki."

Flash found that a little ironic. He in fact was _**NOT**_ a master at manipulating Ki. He had just been lucky enough to have learned four extra abilities. Them being flying, running, sensing and beam waves. But nonetheless it was still a nice compliment. Which Flash responded too, very confused. "Uh...Yeah. Thanks!." Mumbiling after wards. "_I think._"

Again, the same old Man. The one who like many others were pointing Balls of Ki at him with hostile intentions. Questioned the Boy complimenting. "Haruki! Do you know him?!"

The boy, named Haruki. Shook his head. "No Grandpa. He kinda just _ran_ in."

Haruki's Dad. Caught up to his father. Just as surprised and shocked. "Father had you been here a few moments earlier then you would've witnessed the gust of wind that had passed by solely from him alone. He managed to bring a pile of snow with him. It was spectacular."

Haruki's Grandpa narrowed his eyes to everything he was hearing. _"Could it be true. Could it really be that they're telling the truth about this boy?" _He gave Flash another glance. _"His Power however. It's similar to that of the Cave Monster. But, that is impossible. No Human alive would be able to generate anything close to that. It's too unreal!" _He gritted his teeth. Glancing away and down to the ground. Meanwhile, everyone else all watched with blankness as all of this was unfolding. It was there that finally, Haruki's Grandfather spoke. "Everyone Cease Ki!"

With no reaction. Everyone did so. All being in silence.

Flash let a heavy sigh of relief. "Man I thought my goose would be cooked." He took out his Dragon Radar, wanting to see how close he was to it now. And well, he wasn't that far. If he were to estimate. One or Two Miles. Which would most likely be 30 minutes on walking speed. For super speed. Probably a couple of seconds. But still, not that bad. All the gasped surprised. Gawking at the device Flash held in his hand. Having not actually seen tech before. Flash caught onto that. Looking around to see everyone's expression. Arching an eyebrow. "What?"

Haruki then pointed it out. Answering for him. "What is that?"

Flash caught on again pretty quickly. It wasn't like the Dragon Radar was something that was commercially sold. For all he knew, he probably was the only one in possession of the item. But even so, it did resemble a big stopwatch and/or compass. It kind of confused him. "You mean the Dragon Radar?"

Again. The whole slew of villagers gasped upon that. Getting the wrong idea. With one of them exclaiming in fright. "DRAGONS!? YOU'RE LOOKING FOR DRAGONS!?"

A female had continued the exclaim. "THAT IS A SUICIDE MISSION AT BEST!"

Flash's eyes widened. Before justifying himself. "What?! NO!-No, the-" He stopped himself. Again, he made a pact not to really say much about the Dragon Balls. Due to his concern over the control of the Human Race. Whether or not they could control their greed. The only exception was the Appleloosians. As they were a lot more wholesome and did not quench any desires. Now this, this was a little different. He had just been greeted with hostility. But even so, he had practically already dug himself in the hole he was in. So he responded with something different. "I'm-I'm looking for...Treasure?-Yeah! Treasure. I'm looking for _Treasure_!"

Haruki's Grandpa arched an eyebrow. Having heard the hesitation. "Treasure?"

"Yeah!" Flash again justified himself. "I mean it's like really, really cool Treasure from the...early 1600's and all that. Stuff that has been lost for ages. I'm just trying to look for it."

Again. Haruki's Grandpa arched an eyebrow. "1600's?"

Haruki's Grandpa. Well he was smart. He knew of scrolls and legends. He like many others knew of the fact that this thing called Technology had existed, though none have ever seen it in their life. He knew that there was also only one type of treasure that involved 'Dragon'. Just as the rest of his family.

He narrowed his eyes. Instructing Haruki. "Haruki. Take Flash back to our home. I would like to have a word with him."

…

* * *

**A/N: Hey Look I'm doing another one of these.**

**Okay so I present to you. Dragon Ball Arc Part Two: Frostbite. **

**Now, unlike Appleloosa this is a place I've made up. **

**My Inspiration?: CANADA! As I live there and well I just randomly remembered fifth grade and thought. Aight!**

**Now, There wont be as avid updates as Online Classes are coming to a close. So I'm gonna be putting most attention to school If y'all don't mind.**


	28. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update.

School's been taking up my whole week and I've been focusing on that.

Nonetheless I present: Frostbite Part 2

* * *

Night Light sighed. "I-I just don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a visit from two Royal Soldiers, then his presence was requested by the Her Highness. Only for them to play it off and act as if there was nothing wrong."

Sunspot. The man Night Light was talking to while they sat beneath an umbrella right in Night Light's Backyard. He had light orange hair and pale yellow skin. He was about the same height as his friend. He arched his eyebrow. "What about the Energy Levels caught by the radar?"

Night Light replied. "Well they didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The only thing they found was a community led by a separate Monarch. By someone called Thorax. They said that nothing had happened out of the ordinary while they were around and was most likely just the Radar picking up all their Energy use at once."

Sunspot stroked his chin to hearing that. "Man, and they said _your_ Radar was the best of the best."

Night Light let out a sigh. Placing his palm on his forehead. Leaning forward and putting his head down. "Don't remind me..."

Sunspot chuckled. Patting Night Light on the head. "Ey come on buddy. I mean it couldn't be worse. Remember the time during training camp? You know our first year as Privates and you accidentally set a table on fire?"

Night Light groaned. "Again. don't remind me."

Sunspot chuckled at his friend. Shaking his head. Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "So how's Shining and Twi been? I only saw Shining at the Parent-Teacher Conference and Twilight's out with her friends all so often I barely get to see the little rascal!"

Night Light cocked his head up to face his friend. "Twi's been good for the most part. I mean usually she's in her room studying for a test a few months in advance but she seems to be doing well. Shining is doing so much more better as the years go by. Man I feel like it was just yesterday I had to drag him into a survival camp just to discipline him."

Sunspot again chuckled at that. Nodding. "Yeah gotta say, I don't what you did to him and the other two but I swear overnight they were completely different people."

Night Light shrugged. Smugly smirking. "You can thank me later. But speaking of which how's your kids?"

Sunspot stretched his arms before replying. "Well Sunburst just celebrated his seventh birthday over the weekend, that was fun. Uh Spitfire's been studying crazy for the final exam up ahead and Sunset. Well, she's been trying to fly for a few days now."

Night Light arched an eyebrow. "You mean she's struggling?"

"Yeah she's kind of having a problem trying to steer her Energy in that direction. It's been trial and error for her but she's only managed to get off the ground a few times. After a few seconds she comes back down and well that's kind of it."

Night light stroked his chin to that. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd heard of something like that. Having instructed multiple people during his time as General. He took a breather. Before replying. "Y'know if you want I could help her out. See where's she's kinda messin' things up."

Sunspot however. He politely declined the request. "No, No. That won't really be necessary Night Light I mean come on. Haven't you done enough for everyone?"

Night Light again shrugged. "Well doing good is in our code. Remember?"

Sunspot chuckled before shrugging as well. "How could I forget. I watched you instruct Privates on their first day of Royal Solider training. You had a slideshow and speech and everything. But still, I'm sure she'll manage."

Night Light, respected the decision. Before replying to that. "Well just know our door is practically opened for her. I mean she's like a daughter to me."

Sunspot broke out into a laugh because of that. Before responding. "You said that about Bow's child, Snap's kid and practically everyone who was on the Royal Army. Heck who know's maybe even everyone's kid at this point."

However. That made Night Light's smile fade. He frowned, his eyes narrowed as he glanced towards the table. "Well, not everyone..."

That was enough to wipe Sunspot's enthusiastic expression off his face. As it became a more confused one. "What?"

Night light sighed. Looking up at his friend. "Y'know. The _exception_?"

Sunspot's eyes widened a little. Finally catching on. "Oh!" He immediately frowned. Finally realizing who they were referring to. "Him..."

Night light folded his arms. "Yeah. _Him..._" He frowned even more. "You know, when my son heard that he was gonna be enrolled into his first ever class. I nearly urged him to transfer schools."

"But you didn't."

"Yup. And what makes things even worse is that Shining actually talks highly of the boy. I didn't even think that was possible."

Sunspot was a little baffled to that. "_He?_ He talked highly about that _boy?_"

"He believes that this kid can make something of himself one day if steered in the right direction." Night Light shook his head. The mere conversation about 'Him' was pretty sickening. "I think he had picked it up from me when I helped him out during his youth."

Sunspot folded his arm. "That boy is nothing more then a pest. He's wasting his time."

"Yeah I know. Just wish he could see it." He sighed shaking his head. "But nonetheless it doesn't matter. Let's just change shall we?"

Sunspot nodded in agreeance. "Yeah."

* * *

Flash and Haruki walked inside the Longhouse in which he, his parents and grandparents called home. Walking through the curtain. Immediately as he did, feeling a little warmness upon entrance.

The interior mainly showed the exterior. The wooden logs that more or less made up the structure. The exterior also showed many wooden beams holding up the roof. Wooden shelves where they placed their necessities. Everything was primarily made of wood. Due to the area surrounding them. The floor was made from animal fur carpeting. Making it soft and warm.

Again, it was something Flash had never seen before. And it was a detail he was sure to write in his journal as soon as he got the chance. Still though, complimenting Haruki's home. "Man gotta say, this is a nice place you got. It's not like anything I've ever seen before."

Haruki nodded earnestly to that. "Thanks."

Taking off their shoes. The two made their way near a carpet in where Haruki and his family would usually sit at. The two plopped down on the ground. Where the conversated further.

"So uh, I'm gonna take it you guys don't really use technology or whatnot."

Haruki nodded. "Yup, Technology just a waste of space. I mean, half the stuff it can do we can already do ourselves. So we don't really have any use for it. But uh, I'm gonna take it you came from a big city. Right?"

Flash nodded in response of that. Beaming at Haruki. "Yup. Canterlot City." Upon realizing the place that shall not be named. He frowned a little. Letting out a huge sigh as his hatred for Canterlot was still very strong. So he changed the subject, trying to sound as enthusiastic as can be. "But uh...more about your place...Um what was it called again."

"Frostbite." Haruki changed his tone. Going from enthusiastic to more of a story telling type of expression. "Our city is named after the great monster that lives in the Shredded Flake Caves."

Flash, widened his eyes to that information. Acting on instinct. He quickly grabbed his Journal and pen. Opening a new and fresh page. Writing as Quickly as possible. Writing on the top,

_FROSTBITE Case Study_

_Entry 2; Frostbite Species:_

Before looking back up at Haruki. Gesturing him to continue forward. "Go on."

"Well, The Frostbite is known as the Shredded Flakes Guardian. As he guards the caves. Making sure no one enters deep in the caves as it's his home. But if anyone dared to enter Shredded Flakes and disturb the Frostbite's slumber. Then they would never be seen again."

Flash grinned as he was getting all this info for his journal. _"Man this is some good stuff!"_ He looked up at Haruki. "Does anyone know what the Frostbite looks like?"

Haruki shook his head. "Well, judging by the drawings made from our ancestors. The Frostbite is said to look like an Icy Blue giant Tiger, complete with black stripes. But it's said his roar is reptilian like. But that's not even his most grueling feature." Haruki got a little closer. "His most grueling feature is his mouth and jaw. From the drawings, his Jaw is said to be wide and his teeth are razor-sharp. Sharper then any blade or icicle ever seen. So much so that it's rumored he could bite through solid stone."

Flash had gotten all the info he needed from that. This would definitely get him some extra marks.

It was there, Haruki finally asked what was up with the Journal. "Uh, hey if you don't mind me asking. Uh, why are you writing this down?"

Flash looked up at Haruki. Answering him. "Well, this is gonna be a long story but uh. Remember how I said I was looking for some sort of treasure." With a nod from Haruki. Flash delved deeper. "Well, I came by because uh...my compass device thing led me here. You see I go wherever my treasure compass map tells me to. And well, I'm actually supposed to be at school for this week but uh because of this whole treasure thing my teacher allowed me to go on this quest. But he also put me on the condition that I write down whatever my environment is as a way to make up for me missing this really short unit I have."

Haruki nodded. But before he could speak. His grandfather spoke from the distance.

"That treasure, It wouldn't happen to be one of the Dragon Balls. Would it?" The latter widened their eyes from being startled. Glancing to their left they saw Haruki's Grandfather, Grandmother and his Parents. All entering the longhouse.

Flash stood up slowly. Shocked that someone other than him or The Changelings had any knowledge of the Dragon Balls. He responded to his grandfather. Bewildered. "Yeah-Uh-How did you..."

Haruki's Grandfather sighed. Walking over to Sentry. "My boy. You do not know of the dangerous journey you have set off on. The Dragon Balls placement is _inevitable!_ It could be in some of the most dangerous areas." He stopped. Standing right in front of Flash. With Flash standing a little taller than the elder. "I know about these orbs through the legend left by the creators of the Dragon Balls themselves. It is the most common ancient scroll that can be found. However, only those who have the right Ki ability can decode the ancient writings of the scrolls."

Both Flash and Haruki's grandfather took a seat. The rest of Haruki's relatives approached them. With Haruki's Mother and Father taking a seat next to their son whilst the Grandmother took a seat next to her husband.

Flash took a breath. Before responding. "You mean there's more Ki Abilities?"

Haruki's dad spoke up. "Our Latent Energy has endless possibilities. Our ancestors passed down this knowledge to each generation. That's why Ki is our primary tool. It's because it helps us get most tasks done."

Haruki's Grandmother finally asked the big question. Why Flash was embarking on the quest he did. Knowing full well of what the Dragon Balls could do. Her voice was a little soft but it had a tiny bit of raspiness. "Why are you on the quest of Finding the Dragon Balls? What exactly is it that you want to quench from them?"

Flash took a sharp glance to the floor. He didn't exactly want to state his cause fully. Every time he thinks about it, he can feel his anger grow more and more. So he gave them a half truth. "I'm seeking knowledge. Something that any book hasn't given me."

Haruki's mother placed her hand under her chin. She could sense the anger within Flash upon hearing her mother ask him that question. Feeling how his Ki was swelling and swelling. Boiling almost. Making him such an easy target to take out if he were to find the wrong people. "I can sense the anger in you boy. Something tells me that you're journey is fueled by a grudge you hold."

Flash clenched his fists. He had no intent of anything hostile. But still, he wasn't liking the fact that the lady was right. He frowned even more. Not responding.

Haruki's Grandfather too sensed the anger within Flash. So it prompted one final question from him. One that was most important. "This 'knowledge' you seek. What impact will it have if you were to attain it?"

Flash clench tightened a little more. This was the hard part to answer. He let out a very, very heavy sigh. Before loosening his clutch. Responding. "If I were to attain this knowledge. Then the biggest mystery in my life would finally be solved." He looked up at everyone. "Who my family was."

Haruki's Grandmother tilted her head up. A little earnest of what she had heard. "Is that all?"

Flash nodded slowly. "The grudge I hold is against my own hometown of Canterlot. Everybody around me knew something about my family that I hadn't until just recently."

Haruki's Grandfather narrowed his eyes on the teen. Again, feeling the anger within Flash grow. He would ask him one final question. Have you found any others?"

Flash proceeded to pull out the three he had found. The Two Star, Seven Star and Five Star. Putting each down in front of him. The whole family all marveled at the three orbs that he had found. Looking just like the drawings from the scrolls.

Haruki's Grandfather let out a long sigh. "Do you know where the Dragon Ball you seek for is?"

Flash nodded. Taking out the Dragon Radar, he turned it on. For a moment it stunned the family, having not actually seen any tech before.

Flash showed them the radar of the Dragon Radar. Pointing at the blinking Green Circle. The one that was in close proximity. "It seems to be here. Just a little far north west."

Both Haruki and his Father narrowed their eyes. They did have plans to go hunting earlier. Haruki glanced at Flash. Suggesting an idea. "Hey, we were going Hunting before you came around. You wouldn't mind if we came along with you while we go hunting. Would you?"

Flash shrugged. Not really minding at all. "Sure I guess. I might as well just grab the Dragon Ball and be on my Mary way."


	29. Sentryless Canterlot

Shining Armor looked into the distance. Watching the Sunrise. Standing at the balcony just outside his bedroom.

_"It's been two days since he's gone off on this thing."_

He trusted all of his students. What teacher wouldn't? But that being said. He worried quite a bit about Flash's wellbeing. It wasn't so long ago that he had come to him almost broken. Sounding depressed and betrayed. It wasn't a memory he was quite particularly proud to be a part of.

But even though he trusted all his students. Flash's behavior also came into play when it came to his trust. He'd known Flash to be cocky and arrogant at times. He'd also become very distracted by other things and more or less disobeyed orders of most teachers.

That also being said. There also came into play of how Flash sounded when he had arrived at the school just days ago in the state he was. He knew that Flash was deadest on these Dragon Balls he so desperately wanted to search for. But in most cases, it wasn't always the destination but rather the journey.

There was one possibility that was most likely. That being Flash would never return upon finding the Dragon Balls. Wanting to leave Canterlot forever. But he would understand. If he were in Flash's shoes he'd probably take off and never return to the city either.

But he really hoped that wouldn't be the case. Though it was brief before his departure. Flash had showed some relative promise in going into the right direction. He'd even master flying on his first day which was very rare. Both him and his Sisters were somewhat of prodigal children, being born as the children to the most accomplished five star general of the Royal army. Yet they hadn't mastered flying in half the time Flash had.

Cadence moaned as she was still very sleepy. She wore her usual black sleeping gown. Walking up to Shining Armor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back. Whining a little. "Shiny! It's almost 6. Couldn't you have stayed in bed a little longer?"

Shining Armor smirked chuckling. He turned around to put Cadence in an embrace. Wrapping his arms around her. "Well I kinda have to go to school today."

Cadence couldn't help but let out a tired giggle at the wording of how her husband had said. 'I have to go be a teacher.' "That will never get old. But still, doesn't school start at 8 or something?"

Shining Armor gave her his usual grin. "Well then I guess the sun woke me up."

Cadence grabbed Shining's hand. Pulling him back into the room. With Shining Armor willingly walking back with her. "Well the sun is gonna have to wait for you because right now I want _you_." Shining Armor chuckled at that. Crawling onto his side of the bed. He got under the sheets. Cadence soon followed, getting under the covers and getting real close and snug next to Shining. With Shining thereafter embracing her once more. Holding her as the two snuggled. "See? Doesn't that feel better than standing outside in the windy outdoors."

"Exponentially."

Cadence gave Shining a warm smile as she got nice and comfortable. Before questioning him as she closed her eyes. "But speaking of which, why were you standing out there for more than five minutes."

Shining Armor kept his nonchalant demeanor. Responding. "Oh you know. Just watching the sunrise. Y'know thinking about tests and stuff. What I should give out and when I should mark stuff."

Cadence smirked. "You work too hard sometimes you know that. I think you should at least take easy once in a while."

Shining Armor shrugged. "Judging by my family track record. Takin' it easy is considered criminal."

Cadence snuggled a little closer to Shining. Breathing in from her nose. Feeling relaxed from the embrace. "Than consider me your accomplice." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Slowly falling back asleep. "And please, please just stay here a little longer."

Shining obeyed. Giving her a pat on the head. "Your wish is at my Command. Princess Cadence."

Cadence couldn't help but curve her lips to that. She would've right then and there just raise her hand up and playfully punch him. But the position she was in was just too good to give up. So she opted to make this an exception. "I love you."

Letting out one faint moan before falling back asleep.

* * *

Canterlot City. The small yet very advanced city of the Equestria State. Though is paled in comparison to the huger and huger cities. For a city that had a population of 300,000 with sizable buildings and the latest technological advancements. The city really was something in it's own right.

A unique part of the city was their street vendors on the way to the Canterlot Academy. Where the students and citizens usually bought meals or snacks.

One specific street vendor. He wore a pretty distinctive floral shirt. He had combed purple hair and lavender skin. He sat around bags of snacks. Ranging from chips, to candy and the variety of soft drink beverages.

He was the guy that would give Flash a bag of chips everyday before and after school. Just to get the kid to buzz off and not make customers run off. However, he had noticed Flash hadn't come around either times of the day. Not before school neither after school.

It wasn't exactly a bad thing because at least he wasn't around to make customers disregard his stand. But at the same time it was a little eerily that Flash had not shown up at all.

Would Flash skip school? Well most times yes. But even so he'd at least see the kid once and just throw him a bag and call it at that.

It kept him a little in suspense. As he looked away from the tablet that displayed a holographic news paper. Arching an eyebrow. "That'll be two days in a row now. Dammit did this kid just give up or something?" He widened his eyes to hearing the words that came out of his mouth. At first, he tried brushing them off. "Wait what are you saying to yourself Kirb. It's supposed to be a good thing that he ain't here right?" Going back to reading his holigraphic newspaper from his tablet. Doing his best to disregard his thoughts.

However, his curiosity got the better of him. Clenching his fist. He let out a sharp sigh out of annoyance. "I can't believe I'm asking this." He looked around, searching for someone that he was certain of. Someone who was definitely in Flash's class. Eventually, spotting Soarin Skies. So he called out to him. "Ey Soarin!"

Soarin who was walking by, past the other students and citizens. Glanced in the direction of the shop vendors voice. Giving him a nod. "Hey Kirby!"

"Can ya come ere' please?"

Soarin did so. Making his way over to the shop vendor. "Yeah what's up."

"Uh hey so this is gonna come off as strange but uh. Where's that Sentry kid? I usually see him everyday."

"Sentry?" Soarin's face went a little blunt. Though he was pretty care-free. Shrugging. "Uh I don't really know." But then he stopped. Thinking that over. "Actually, I think my cousin Sunset said he probably wont show at all this week. Something about being sick or something, I don't know. Why? Did he do something?"

"Well not yet. But uh, no, no. For now he's good on my radar."

"Alright. Well uh, I'll probably be back at lunch." He started walking off. Giving the shop vendor a two finger salute before turning around and walking off.|

Kirby smirked at that. Giving the teen a compliment. "Ey yer makin' a good choice kid!" He went back to reading his holographic newspaper. Letting out a relaxed sigh. "Glad that that's over with."

But speaking of Soarin. Upon walking away from _Food n' Snack Way_. A glare grew to his face. As he his eyes were affixed to the concrete as he walked. An angry though going through his head. *Tsk* _"I can't believe that asshat had the nerve to show me up and just not show his dumb face at all this week." _He clenched his fist. Getting more and more angrier by the thought. _"How? How could Sentry fly so easily while the rest of us just had a hard time getting off the ground. I have to know. I will not be second to _**_him!_**_"_

"Hey."

Soarin's train of thought was broken. Turning around to see Thunderlane. His year older friend with Cyan grayish hair. His hair being low fade.

Soarin chuckled . Smirking. "What's up."

"Nothin' much more or less. You?"

"I'm just trying to make it through the week. Just until the break. Other then that. I'm also gonna try to get into this year's school play."

Thunderlane snorted. Trying to hold in his laughter. Never once in his life did he think Soarin. One of the most athletically gifted freshmen of the academy join a school production. "_You? _In a School Play!? Pfftt..."

Soarin shrugged. "Well hey I was thinking it would be fun...that and I also may have lost a bet to my older cousin. Yeah if I lost I would have to be me trying to get a part in the play and if not. Probably something worst.

"What is is even about?"

"To be honest, I don't know yet. I'm gonna go after school."

"This isn't a good idea Soarin. You'll either waste your time or be put into a very embarrassing situation. You wont be able to bail out. Well, that is if you have an understudy."

Soarin merely shrugged to that. "Trust me I don't wanna do this. But I will not back down from this. So 'it's to be or not to be' now."

Thunderlane chuckled. Shaking his head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**A/N: So this is a little bit of a different chapter. I wanted to write Canterlot City while Flash was completely absent from the picture. But not exactly the city as a whole just the few people and their mindset.**

**The next chapter will obviously be for the Dragon Ball Arc as I intend to finish the Frostbite arc.**

**Because more or less I do not think I've given enough attention to the school characters yet. And in future chapters after The Dragon Ball Arc. It will be a lot more school centric so to speak.**


	30. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 3

"Okay watch carefully." Warned Haruki. "I think you'll find this to be pretty interesting for your journal."

Flash nodded. He was knelt down in the snow. His Poncho getting a little wet and cold because of it. He held his leather journal in one hand and the pen a pen in the other. Ready to write what was to happen next.

With that gesture. Both Haruki and his Father turned around to look into the distance of the forest. Surrounded within the deep wilderness. Though not frightened by the least bit.

The two were both knelt down like Flash was. However they were silent. Super silent. But there was a catch, they were not using their sense of hearing to locate an animal.

Instead, they were using their ability to read power levels. Using it to locate the Ki of any animal around. Something that was big. Not too big. But enough to last their family a few days. The two both narrowed their eyes into the distance. Beginning to use the ability.

Both their surroundings went dark. Their Energy had become their guiding vision. Searching for the power level of any Animal around.

It was a little more difficult. As they could also sense Flash's large power level. Feeling how overwhelming it was behind them. However, they did their best to overlook that. Trying their best to keep focus.

Whilst his perception was in sensing mode. Haruki had sensed something. Spotting a glowing blue orb on the move. It wasn't like any Human power level so it was clear to him that it was an Animal.

The energy from the orb felt very decent. Something that would put up a potential fight. But luckily for them they had a more stealthy means of hunting.

Haruki. Turned to his father. His perspective going back to normal. "I've spotted something to my north west. It's a little further from here though."

"Is it worth it?"

"It's definitely worth it!"

"Alright. Then follow me. Stay close."

With that. Haruki's father got up and began slowly creeping in the direction his son had located the animal. With both his son and Flash following closely.

Flash was giddy to say the least. This was nothing compared to a boring school lesson. He was actually going to witness it in real time.

It was weird to say the least. Flash had never been interested in stuff like this. But for some reason, he found himself actually really interested.

Making their way through the wilderness. Haruki's Father spots the animal that his son had referred to. In-turn, stopping in his tracks. Prompting the other two to stop.

Haruki's father narrowed his eyes. On the animal. The animal being a lone adult gazelle in the snow. This definitely was a decent find. As he was positive that it would last them a couple of days.

He glanced behind his shoulder. Warning the two. "Both of you stay behind me. I'll take care of this."

"What?" Haruki shrugged. Being baffled. "You did it last time."

"Yeah but. Well, we have a guest with us. I might as well show him how it's done professionally."

Haruki merely rolled his eyes to that. Turning to Flash. "That's my Dad for you."

Flash chuckled shrugging to that. Pretty understanding.

Haruki's Dad narrowed his eyes. Keeping the affixed right on the lone gazelle. Raising his hand up. He began to focus some latent energy into the palm of his hand. Charging a small blue Ki Ball in his palm.

That's when he began to manipulate the Ki to his advantage. Letting off his hand. He prompted to move his hand down so it would be pointing it the same direction his arm was. Then, he took a hold of the smaller blue Ki ball once more. Pointing out just his index finger to bring it back in his grasp. Before turning his hand once more so it resembled a gun.

Flash's eyes widened to that. Having juts come back from Appleloosa and having dealt with Deadeye. The scene that he witnessed struck similarities. That being What Haruki's Dad was doing and Deadeye's finger gun ability.

Haruki's Dad closed one eye. Letting one stay opened.

The Gazelle cocked it's head up. Widening it's eyes as he could hear the faint sound of crackling energy from a short distance away.

But by then it was too late.

Haruki's Father fired the small Ki bullet towards the Gazelle. The bullet in-turn pierced right through the Gazelle's body. Taking care of business instantly.

Flash's eyes widened to the scene. He'd dealt with Ki bullets first hand but it had only sliced his skin. What he had witnessed was the Ki Bullet in actual action. Seeing it actually pierce something with his own eyes.

_"So this is what Mr. Orange had meant."_

Haruki's father blew his index finger thereafter. Cooling down his warm fingertip. Before glancing at Flash. "And that's how we hunt in Frostbite."

Flash nodded. Proceeding to write down the following event that had occurred. "Interesting."

"Well I'm gonna grab the prize." Haruki's father announced. "Son, are you comin' or what?"

"Nah, I think I'll help Flash out."

To that. Haruki's father nodded. Turning around and walking off.

Watching his Father leave. He then turned to Flash. "So how close is the Dragon Ball from here?"

Flash took out the Dragon Radar. Turning it on. There was a constant bleeping sound as one of the orbs blinked. "Were pretty close by." He glanced away from the radar and into the distance. "We gotta take a right from here."

Haruki nodded. "Alright." With that, the two were off, walking through the tall sheet of snow. Following the directions of the Dragon Radar.

It was there, that Flash asked one question that was on his mind. Glancing back at Haruki "So, quick question..."

Haruki raised both eyebrows. Shrugging. "What?"

"How did your Dad do that uh, you know finger gun thing..."

Haruki figured out pretty quickly of what Flash referred to. Tilting his head up a little. "Oh, you mean the _Shard Pistol_."

Flash shrugged in response. "Uh yeah, that."

Haruki exchanged the shrug with him. "It's pretty easy for those who have good Ki control. It's kind of like charging up an Energy Ball. Just we have to compress it down into something smaller while still maintaining it's natural concertation. "

Flash let those words sink in. "Ya don't say?" He stopped walking for a moment. His curiosity getting the better of him._ "Alright, no harm in trying it out."_

He charged up a Ki Ball in the palm of his hand. The usual moderate sized one.

He narrowed his eyes on it. Putting all his focus on it. _"Come on..."_

He squinted his eyes more and more as he did nothing more then just stare intensely at it. Focusing on it greatly.

He gritted his teeth. Grunting a little as he kept his sheer determination. Focus, and gaze on that Ki Ball. The Blue radiating energy ball in the palm of his hand.

Before letting out a sigh.

"This is not working." He pointed his arm up in the sky, firing the Ki Blast up into it. "Man I thought I was onto something."

To that. Haruki chuckled. Shaking his head. "Well maybe you need a teacher to teach you."

Again, Flash sighed. "Well I'm not sure time will exactly accommodate for that. I'm kind of on a tight schedule ."

Haruki nodded earnestly to that. "Well I understand."

With that. The two once more began walking in the path they had already set on. Walking through the deep sheet of snow. The blanket proving to be pretty tough to go through.

Flash also refrained from flying. At this point in his life, he'd had the most friendliest company to talk to. And well he kinda liked it like that. So he opted not too rush his whole quest. However he still wanted to be back for _his_ projected week long exile.

Haruki was observing the surroundings he and Flash walked on. He felt some familiarity seeing all of it. There was something very, very _familiar_ about the surroundings he and Flash were walking on.

That's when he widened his eyes. Realizing where they were going. "Oh no..."

Flash however didn't know where exactly the Dragon Radar would take them. Well not at the moment. But he was getting giddy, he was getting real close to it. _"Man I can't believe it! This'll be the first time I actually find a Dragon Ball. Man the look on Rainbow Dash's face if she were here right now! Heh, she'd be so mad that I'm doing what she practically fantasizes about."_

Haruki's eyes widened. Picking up a power level stronger than his. Even stronger than Flash's. He knew where they were heading and it only made him more frightened. So he finally opted to talk. "Uh Flash...maybe we should...g-"

"Were here!" Flash was oblivious to what Haruki had even suggested. But it was there, he picked up on the power level. He immediately glared. Glancing away from the Dragon Radar, seeing the hollow, pitch black entrance of a cave just walking distance away. "Woah. You sense that?"

Haruki again, voiced his suggestion. "Flash! We need to go, now!"

"Why?" Flash glanced at Haruki. Clearly not in favor of that. "Were here aren't we. I'll I have to do is go grab the Dragon Ball and-"

Haruki however interjected. Finally blurting out where they were. "THIS IS THE SHREDDED FLAKES CAVE! FROSTBITE'S HOME!"

Flash raised both eyebrows. Widening his eyes a little. He glanced back at where they were standing at. "So the Dragon Ball is here..." He devised something pretty instantly. He glanced back at Haruki. "Stay here, this shouldn't take long."

He was about to go. But it was there Haruki grabbed his hand. "Flash no!" Flash widened his eyes. Before Glancing at Haruki.

"Hey I've been through worse. An animal isn't gonna scare me."

"Flash you don't understand. It might know where here. It can _sense _us. It senses _KI!" _Again, Flash's eyes widened to that. But before he could respond. Haruki followed up. "And Flash, between the two of us, you're Power Level is on display at full max. It can definitely sense that you're hear."

Flash to that shrugged. Baffled. "Well I don't know what to say Haruki! I can't change make myself _weaker!_"

"But you can _lower _it."

Flash arched an eyebrow. Looking back at the cave. The Power Level still stayed relatively the same. And it was pretty clear that if he took a step closer, it could potentially grow and become active. He glanced back at Haruki. "How?"

Haruki suggested to get away from the scene first. "Look, let's get back to my place and my parents and grandparents can explain it better then I can. All four taught me how to do it."

Flash let out a *Tsk*. He was so close to the Dragon Ball right now. But at the same time he didn't know what he was up against in terms of skills and abilities. So he had to agree. Though not in a very reluctant demeanor. "Fine!"

With that. The two began to walk away from the area. Getting away from Shredded Flakes.

* * *

Deep within the crystal luminated cave of. Laid a silhouette of something as big as a boulder. It's eyes glowed a very distinct green. It had been awoken as it had sensed something from a far.

It let out a grumble.

It could feel the Power Levels get farther and farther away.

So it lowered it's head. Closing it's eyes.

Frostbite went back to sleep


	31. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 4

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

The rest of Haruki's family glanced to the entrance of their longhouse. Seeing Both Flash and Haruki standing at the entrance. With Haruki having a shocked expression while Flash had an uncertainty.

Immediately, Everyone stood to their feet upon the arrival of the two. With Haruki's Grandfather speaking up. "What happened?"

Flash let out a sigh. Sounding very hasty. "It's the Dragon Ball. It's in the caves where that Frostbite thing lives." The family erupted in gasps. But before anyone could speak. Flash lit up again. Very, very hastily. "But Haruki here told me that you could help me lower my own Power Level so I could make it in and out no problem. So uh if you wouldn't mind?"

Haruki's Grandfather widened his eyes. "Are you meaning to tell me that you actually want to go and retrieve it despite the circumstances."

"Yes!" Flash exclaimed. "You have to understand! I need to get it! It's the only thing that'll for sure have the answers I need. Please, it's now or _never!"_

That was definitely a first. No one in the entire village had ever been as impatient and hasty as Flash was. In fact they'd never encounter someone who was so impatient and hasty before.

Haruki's Grandfather narrowed his eyes on Sentry. Seeing the impatience of the brash and headstrong kid.

The rest of Haruki's family. All shared glances with and other. Things had already escalated since they had been bestowed with the info the two had brought. And now, judging by what Flash was saying. He wasn't gonna give up on his cause. But they could see his impatience and they could sense his hot headedness.

Haruki's Grandfather sighed. It was obvious Flash was not going to take no for an answer. "Then let us begin..."

* * *

The Grandparents around Flash. With the two respectively sitting on the right and left side of him With Flash sitting criss crossed. Their eyes were closed, all of their hands were pointed right at Flash. All talking amongst each other. With Flash confused of what they were saying. With the latter of Haruki's family watching.

"Much to angry he is." Said Haruki's Grandmother. "He is limiting his Ki. His Negative emotions are overpowering his positive ones. He is much too imbalanced."

Haruki's Grandfather let those words sink in his head. He opened his eyes staring at Flash. Speaking to him. "You cannot learn how to lower your energy from the get go. The grudge you hold is much too strong. It's serves as a shoving force to your energy."

Flash frowned. Furrowing his eyebrows. _"Of course Canterlot's here to bite me in the ass!"_

Haruki's Grandfather shook his head. Letting out a sigh. "You must _let go_ young one. With that, you will finally calm down your boiling energy."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "But how can I let go of something that's affected me so _horribly!?_"

"You _must!_ You need to find it in yourself to let go. Do not be consumed by your hate or it may prove to be your own _downfall_!" Flash grew a slight glare to that. But nonetheless Haruki's Grandfather kept going. "You must meditate your thoughts. Go deep within yourself and eliminate your grudge so it doesn't keep affecting you _negatively_. Clear your mind of everything except your grudge."

Flash didn't really argue though. Honestly at this point, he just obeyed. Not seeing any other way out of it. Taking in a deep breath and inhaling. He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy exhale. Before slowly closing his mouth completely. Thinking nothing more of his _Grudge_. Canterlot City.

Haruki's Grandmother nodded to that. "Delve deeper." She said in a soft tone. "Do not allow your grudge to hold you back. Delve Deeper."

Flash was breathing in and out through his nose. Not winking an eye open at all. He was keeping all his thoughts. Everything focused on Canterlot City. Going as deep as he could into his thoughts. Going into his memories.

Before opening his eyes.

* * *

His eyes had slammed open completely. He began to hear the sound of multiple people conversating at once. Footsteps, cars and a very familiar outdoor ambiance feel.

He wasn't in Frostbite no longer. He was in Canterlot City.

He let out a faint gasp. Looking around. Not seeing any sign of Haruki, his Grandfather or any other family members. _"Hello! Haruki?!"_

However there was no answer. Instead he heard something else. The voice of a child.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

His eyes widened. _"No..." _Glancing towards the direction he had heard the voice. He saw himself. His younger self. A much littler boy that had the distinctive unkept spiky hairstyle. The one that still very much resided on his head.

In other words, Flash had spotted Flash. But Flash wasn't aware that he had been spotted by himself.

And once again. He called out in search of his parents. "Mommy, Daddy? Where are you?"

Flash furrowed his eyebrows. He could already feel the lump in his throat form. However, then he began to take a look at the people walking past his younger self. He could see their scowls and glares every time the either approached or walked past him.

He gritted his teeth to that. The scene only making him angrier.

* * *

Haruki's Family could feel Flash's energy rise. It made them widen their eyes. Both Grandparents were intrigued by that point. They watched him angrily grit his teeth whilst he was in his meditational trance.

The whole village could feel it in fact. All of them either sleeping or minding their own business. When they suddenly feel Flash's power level surge to an unreal height. One they had never even encountered before.

* * *

Flash let out a sigh, in an attempt to calm himself down. Looking back at his younger self. He started for him. Slowly approaching the younger version. Opting to not even to say or think of any word at all.

Getting closer to him. He knelt down at the very confused child. Though the child didn't make eye contact with him. The older Flash could see the sadness and confusion in the boy. He inhaled before sighing. Raising his hand up to put it on his shoulder.

Except he couldn't.

His hand went right through his shoulder. As if either him or his younger self was a ghost. A holographic image. _TRANSPARENT_

He widened his eyes to that. Moving his hand back. He furrowed his eyebrows as he began to move his fingers. _"What the hell?!_"

He looked back at the child Flash who still looked as sad and confused as ever. That was until he spotted an adult woman with dark blue hair. Sporting thick brimmed glasses.

The child's face lit up as she bore some similarities to him. So in a very oblivious move. He lunged towards the woman. Latching onto her legs in a complete bear hug.

The woman widened her eyes to the sudden action. Glancing down she saw the child Flash. With wide grin as his eyes were lit up on her.

"MOMMY, I found you!"

Flash's eyes widened. It was all coming back to him. He remembered this incident all too well. He opened his mouth and screamed. Though his child self nor anyone else heard him. _"WAIT, NO!"_

The woman's confused expression slowly turned to a glare seeing who the culprit was.

With no real sensibility. No real empathy. No real _decency_ of any sort. She kicked her leg forward and threw the child Flash off of her. Watching as he landed on the ground.

His expression changed from excited to confused. As he let out a mumble to that act of violence. "Mommy?"

The woman let out a 'tsk'. Before snarling at the young boy. "_Stupid_ boy! I'm not your mother." She turned around. Letting out a grunt.

Flash's eyes widened. By that point, that memory had become nothing more than any other horrible memory from Canterlot. But seeing it again vividly. That was just something he couldn't even put into words.

He glanced over to his younger self. Seeing the tears that had inevitably already formed in his eyes. His own eyes widened. From what he remembered, he sat there crying for a while before running off.

He ran over to his younger self. Kneeling down. Speaking with a very sympathetic tone. _"Hey..."_ For a slight moment, he forgot he was transparent. Because he went to put his hand on the child's shoulder. Only for it to go right through like he were a ghost.

And that would make him _SNAP_!

* * *

Flash was quivering as he grit his teeth. What would happen thereafter would catch the whole family by surprise. Because suddenly, smoke had started to form a come off him. Making a very ominous sizzling sound.

To that, all members of the family widened their eyes as this was a first. However none of them could get out a word, because Flash's energy had completely spiked! His power level had just jumped an insane height that they weren't even sure any _Human_ could ever attain.

Heck, even Haruki's Grandfather was at a loss for words. He had never encountered something of Flash's energy. In fact, the only thing he could it would rival would be of the creators of the Dragon Balls themselves. But only through scrolls and legends had he heard of their immense power. Because up until this point, he had never felt anything close to what Flash was producing.

* * *

Flash grit his teeth to seeing that. His pupils went from their normal blue to a an immediate crimson red!

He was twitching a little. Slowly turning his head towards the other direction. Spotting the woman who had stormed off in a huff. He rose to his feet. Clenching respective fists. Before screaming at the top of his lungs. **_"HEY!" _**But he was clearly not heard as the woman and the rest of the crowd was still acting in their normality. That was just pushing Flash and more and more. Bellowing, before he charged right at her. _"Get back here and **APOLOGIIIIIIZE!**"_

He ran towards her. Activating his Super Speed. He ran past the crowd. Keeping his focus solely on that cold woman. Not caring whether or not he was getting too mad or letting his negativity overwhelm his positive one. To him. To the Saiyan instincts he was naturally born with...

When somebody needed to be punched then they'll _be_ punched!

Getting closer and closer to her. He let out the loudest cry before swinging at her. With nothing but his pure fury, hate and anger. Not giving any more cares in the world. He swung his clenched fist right towards the side of the woman's head.

Only for it to go right through her.

Flash widened his eyes for a brief moment. Before his fury got the better of him as he got more and more angrier. Going for something different. A kick.

Regaining his composure, he did so. Even angrier then the first time. However, he merely phased right through her. Nearly stumbling to the ground as soon as that kick failed.

He widened his eyes again. Panting in disbelief. Watching as the woman had just walked right past him. Not even as much as noticing him. Just walking past him with that scowl she had developed after having an confrontation with his younger self.

He watched them all as a matter of fact. Walk right past the child on is knees crying and himself.

That's all he ever felt. Being unnoticed or downright ignored. Each and everyday of his life was a scowl, no noticement. Being lonely in a lonely apartment with no parental figure in sight. What was in store for every other child that was his age in Canterlot...

Acknowledgement

Sympathy

Friends

and Family...

He grit his teeth even more.

That was it.

That was his last straw.

He let it out, every ounce of anger, hate and fury he had. He was done, he wasn't going to put up with it any longer.

_"Human..._

**_WORRRRMSSS!_**_"_

* * *

Within just an instance.

Both Grandparents were knocked back!

A red and black aura erupted right out of nowhere. Generating all the energy from Flash. Every last ounce. With it, a powerful gusts of wind with essence of Flash's energy had let off of Flash. Knocking the two Grandparents back.

However that being said, both respective parents had rushed towards the elderly. Catching them in the nick of time before anything could've happened.

Haruki watched in sheer shock and awe. He didn't even know where to start. In fact he couldn't start at all. He was just speechless as Flash's energy had completely gone hay wire and let out completely.

Frostbite. All of Frostbite village felt the energy. Completely catching everyone off guard. The men, women and children. All of them could feel what Flash was letting out.

It was that prompt that sent everyone out of their respective homes to go to the source of the energy.

Flash meanwhile?

In his trance, he let out a roar that was out of this world. A roar that he had made countless of times.

The Oozaru Roar...

Many of the villagers had flooded into the home to see what was going on, only to be met with the most violent gusts of wind from both entrances of the longhouse.

Most widened their eyes to that. A few of the villagers had made it into the longhouse. Immediately, one of them asked the parents of what Flash was doing.

"Sora! Zyan! What's going on?!"

Sora the wife and Zyan the husband. Parents of Haruki Jonfire. Both responded.

"I...Don't exactly know!" Said Zyan!

"But we have to find out!" Declared Sora.

* * *

**_Flash Sentry Compressed Oozaru/Oozaru Essence; Power Level: 401_**

* * *

Flash was quivering out of control. **_"I'LL...I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"_**

He ascended to the sky. Charging energy fast.

His teeth were grinding against one and other. This was what he had wanted.

If he couldn't cooperate with he problem, then he would eliminate it entirely. **_"I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! YOU HUMANS ARE THE EPITOME OF TRASH! I'LL ELIMINATE YOU ALL!"_**

He moved both hands to his right side. He knew where his prime target would be. The center of everything. Right deadset in the crowd.

Everything in his head was discarded by this point. His sensibility, his calmness, everything. He wanted one thing now, and that was the extermination of Canterlot City.

**_"KAAA...ME!"_**

His whole life he had no friends, just enemies. Every single day of his life he was alone. So alone!

**_"HA!"_**

It didn't even dawn on him that just a few days ago, he was the ones defending them from a potential extermination to the hands of Tirek, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and _Striker! _That he had once said that killing them would be a bad thing and how he wouldn't give into them.

**_"ME!"_**

But he didn't care anymore! He was done. He was gonna make each and every one of them pay for everything. He was gonna finish what the other Saiyans had failed to do. What Tirek and his crew had failed to do. He was gonna finally put into fruition the _Extermination of the Humans_, Starting with **_CANTERLOT_**

Well not if someone had anything to say about it.

_"KID DON'T DO IT!"_

That's because out of nowhere. Striker flew right towards the Saiyan. Without any hesitation. He gave Flash a hard body slam. Stopping him right then and there. Knocking him back and cancelling out the Ki Wave.

When Flash regained his composure and rebounded himself mid air. His gaze met Striker. As Striker too was giving him an intense stare down.

His pupils shrank a little. He gritted his teeth and growled more intensely. Before finally opening his mouth to bellow. **_"YOU!" _**He pointed at him. His arm shaking a little, **_"I DESTROYED YOU!"_**

Striker thereafter responded. Keeping his tone firm and stern._ "I willingly died. I took a bullet for you and then gave you the last of my energy. Don't get things twisted."_

Flash charged at him with all his fury. Throwing punches and kicks towards him. There was no strategical thinking in his mind. It was **_punch, kill and destroy!_** That's all that went through Flash's mind.

However, Striker was making a fool of Flash. By dodging him effortlessly. Not at all showing any signs of slowing down.

Eventually. Striker had put another complete stop to Flash. Catching Flash's wrists with one hand. Holding each of them down together. Before using his free hand to thrust his fist forward into his face. Again knocking him back. Before consoling him. _"What part of: "Don't give into your hate, it'll be your downfall" did you not understand?"_

Flash cocked his head up. Clenching his fist as he was gonna go for another round. Speaking in a voice that was downright hateful, menacing, villainous even **_"Don't lecture me old man!" _**He lunged for him again. Swinging at him however only for him to miss. Nonetheless he kept snarling. **_"This what you wanted! To exterminate the PLAGUE known as the Human Race! So why stop me now? WHY!?"_**

He again rushed towards him. Swinging his leg forwards to land a kick on him. However that ploy had failed. As Striker cocked his head out of the way. Pivoting shortly thereafter. Fully dodging the attack.

_"Well maybe I had a change of heart at the last minute. Maybe seeing you beat Tirek's apprentice was a sign that all my life I was on the wrong side of things." _He watched as Flash regained his composure and go right at him again for a punch. But more or less it was the same old routine. He dodged it and made Flash look like a fool. _"I mean I helped you destroy him. Did I not? Why walk his path afterwards. Why follow in the footsteps of the one you destroyed."_

Flash gritted his teeth in anger. Tilting his head up a little as he let out another bellow. _**"Use you're head you delusional Old Man! They've ruined my LIFE! They kept secret from me that they should've never had!"**_

_"And I said to find forgiveness in them. To find it in your heart to do so! Flash you know why your identity was kept a secret. We went over this!"_

Flash indeed remembered what had been said. In fact he didn't so much need the memory to play in the background. He knew what Striker said. But he didn't so much as care because he kept barking.

**"NO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! NO REASON WILL EVER MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND. THEY'VE RUINED MY LIFE..."**

**"I HATE THEM!"**

Flash charged at Striker once more. Going at him with a multitude of punches. Feeling a lump grow in his throat. But he ignored it. He kept going at Striker with his plethora. However, Striker wasn't even affected. He was just blocking each punch with his hand. His expression not changing at all.

It was very stern. Not so much that it was grim and unwelcoming. Or disappointed. It was just stern.

And Flash. Well it was getting harder and harder to ignore the lump in his throat because soon the next symptom came in.

Teary eyes.

The pupils that were crimson red were slowly diminishing and turning into the grey color that had once resided as the true color of his pupils before they had become the glowing blue they were now.

Flash's punches were becoming slower and slower. As now he was slowly being overwhelmed with the tears in his eyes.

Striker could slowly see it as he was easing up on his blocks. He let out a sigh.

Flash's breath was quivering. He thrusted his arm forward. In one final hard punch. Only for it to be caught by Striker.

And that was it...

He was crying in other words.

The two slowly descended down to stand on the ground of the now frozen memory.

Tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. His fist was easing up. Until it had completely opened and fell right out of Striker's grip. He got weak in the knees that he practically fell to them. He put his head down. Overwhelmed with more and more tears. He was able to muster up a few more words. _"Why don't you understand. I-I can't forgive them! No matter how hard I try..."_

Striker closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Kneeling down. He placed his hand on top of Flash's head. Giving a slight pat at first before leaving it their to rest. Before completely bashing him on the top of his head with his fist. Speaking in a stern tone. _"Kid! Holding a grudge will never hash anything out. Even for the people in Canterlot. And-and one day you're going to realize that the grudge you held was fixable with time. But by then you and all of the people in Canterlot will probably have been past your youth's and primes and have to live with a whole other burden of sadness..." _He panted a little. Babbling all of that out. However, he could hear the sobs and whimpers from Flash quiet down. So he got up. To leave, saying his final words. Keeping his gaze on him as he got up. _"So just let go of your hate! Don't live to regret the grudge you held. Do what your mother wants and-and be the version of yourself!"_

Flash sniffled a little. There were still tears on his cheeks but he mustered up the strength to look up at Striker.

Striker chuckled. Giving him his usual, scowl-imprinted smirk. Raising his arm out and giving him a thumbs up. Nodding.

Flash blinked a little. His eyebrows had also raised in that motion. Staring at Striker as he gave him the thumbs up. He himself couldn't muster up a smirk or any smile of sort. But he did manage to raise his hand up and give him a thumbs up as well. Staying silent all the way.

He stood up. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks. Finally, forming a weak smirk as he kept his thumbs up.

* * *

The winds of Flash's energy was something that surpassed the blowing snow by a landslide. It was a very powerful gust. Nobody could get near Flash or else they'd be knocked back by the sheer, unimaginable force.

"It's too much!" Haruki commented. Shielding his eyes as the winds were too powerful. "How is he generating something like this?!"

Zyan stared in awe of this. Not believing his eyes. "This boy! His power...What is _he?!_"

For Flash. He heard none of what they were saying. Everything around him was completely silent. That's when Flash inhaled through his nose. He was unbothered by the winds or the energy that was creating.

He began tilting his head up straight. Before letting out a relaxed yet a little heavy exhale. A very long, relaxed and heavy exhale.

Within just an instance. All the wind had completely let up. Stopping completely.

Everyone felt that. All widening their eyes as that had just happened. Haruki's Grandparents especially.

Flash's slight scowl that he had always worn before had also let up. Relaxing to become a more genuine and moderate expression. The red aura around him had also began to diminish as well. Letting out slowly before vanishing completely.

Flash once again inhaled through his nostrils. His senses were slowly adjusting to his surroundings again.

That's when they felt it. When all of them felt Flash's energy just slowly lower. Slowly ease down and relax. It was there that Haruki's grandparents had become less shocked and more 'focused' on the Saiyan. Both narrowing their eyes on him as his power level began to relax.

"It has seems that he has finally let go." Said Haruki's Grandmother. "However, the events that had ensued before..."

Haruki's Grandfather shook his head. "We shall leave it. I sense no malicious intent from the boy." His eyes narrowed a little more. "But that being said, there may be more power this boy posses. Power that may not be accessible to him." Despite that though, he stepped forward. Speaking to Flash. "How do you feel?"

His ongoing silence continued for a little bit. Before opening his mouth. His tone was a little less sterner than before. Though his voice was still the same. A little high but mostly deep. With a slight softness however mostly deep. "I feel..._fine_." With his eyes still closed. He stood up. "Relaxed..."

Haruki's Grandfather tilted his head up a little. "So do you believe you are ready to go into the caves."

Again there was another silence for a brief moment. Flash wanted to let his energy relax for a bit.

Finally he opened his eyes. His pupils retaining that blue from before. He nodded. "Yes..."

...


	32. Sentryless Canterlot 2

**_Canterlot: 8:54 AM_**

* * *

Sunset groaned as she laid her head on her desk. She was quite annoyed this morning. "I can't do it Twi! I can't do _IT!_"

Twilight placed her hand on her friends shoulder. Trying to comfort her. "Sunset you got to be patient. I mean flying is pretty tough and all but you'll get the hang of it."

"Well my _patience_ is slowly running out." She leaned back to sit up straight. Before leaning back into her chair. "I'm still stuck at Square 1! I only manage to get off the ground for a few seconds before coming back down." She groaned in annoyance. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" She then glanced to the empty seat next to her. Scowling at it. "Even the doofus himself of all people did it in records time!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow. Folding her arms. "Sunset just because Flash is good at something all of a sudden doesn't mean he's good at everything. You shouldn't let that pull you _down_!"

Sunset let out a sigh. "Yeah but did ya see him? Of all the people. He was the one to just become a pro from the get-go! I mean he's the same kid I drag into class everyday! How does any of it add up. If anything he should be the last person on Earth to be able to fly perfectly."

Twilight let out a sigh to that. To be quite frank she didn't really care that Flash had somehow manage to pull off what he did the week prior. However, as she opened her mouth. Another voice replied to Sunset.

"You're telling me!" The two both glanced to their left to See Soarin walking up the steps that would lead into any row of desks.

Sunset nodded to him. Waiving her hand. "Hey Cuz. How's it hangin'?"

Soarin shrugged to his cousin. "I'm doin' fine more or less. But I'm kinda still pissed at _Sentry _though!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses before talking. "Is it because of that thing last Friday?"

Soarin nodded. Just thinking about the day made him scowl a little. "I've been waiting for Sentry to show his face around here but it's been a day already and he hasn't even shown up! Are you sure he's sick Sunset?"

Sunset shrugged, as it was what Shining Armor had told her. "That's what Mr. Armor said. He told me that he had come down with the flu and that it was likely that he wouldn't show up for a week."

Soarin grumbled. Clenching his fist. "Dammit! First he has the nerve to try and show me up and then he conveniently gets sick and decides not to show up at all!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow. "Why does it bother you at all? I mean, I watched him do it and I feel perfectly fine."

"Yeah but judging by your track record you'll probably be up there by the end of the week." Soarin stated, "And it was what the bastard said to me before hand. He gave me the most smugest look and said: Ah let me show you how it's done. Then before I could say anything, he just flies up into the sky and begins to mock me! I don't know about you, but I personally I wanna beat the shit out of him for that!"

Twilight widened her eyes a little. "I mean. I guess I'd give him a little piece of my mind but I wouldn't go full hostile on him. I mean after all...He's a...Well _y'know_."

The two widened their eyes. Catching Twilight's drift. With Soarin responding. "Right...Wait no!" He quickly gained his pride and confidence back. "I don't care. And besides he doesn't seem to be all that or anything. I mean Sunset practically punches him everyday and he seems to react like any normal person! I wouldn't back down at all!"

Sunset glanced at Twilight thereafter. Shrugging. "I mean, he's kinda got a point. Sure Flash's a...the _'S'_ word. But still other than that he's just a jerk. I'm pretty sure he's not some...super all powerful being or anything."

Twilight furrowed her eyebrows. Listening to that. They were right, of all the times she'd ever seen Flash get into a scuffle with Sunset he'd usually end up with a black eye. But challenging him to a full on fight. Well she wasn't sure about that. "Well I guess those are reasonable claims. But still, out of my own safety I would probably avoid him at all cost."

Soarin shrugged to that. "That's also understandable Twi. But...Well I don't know how to put it. But if someone needs to be punched, well then they're gonna be punched!"

* * *

Shining Armor at the same time knew he was gonna end up being late to his own class to teach. And judging by the fact he was once a student. He knew that he'd walk into a very social prominent class. In other words, a class where there were 1000 conversations happening at the same moment amongst the students.

But he had a reason. Due to certain developments. He needed to visit the Principal of the Academy itself. Walking into her office. He immediately saw that the chair was turned away from the entrance. Whilst the Dean of the school stood by her. Upon seeing Shining Armor's entrance. She smiled. Prompting Shining Armor to greet them.

"Principal Harshwinny." He bowed his head. Before Glancing at the Dean of the Academy. Doing the same. Calling out their name and bowing. "Dean Sugarbelle."

Sugarbelle. A woman with curly magenta locks and pale cerise skin. Wearing what you'd expect from a Dean. A blazer and knee length skirt of the same color. And a dress shirt underneath.

She bowed her head as well. Greeting the Teacher of the same age. "Mr. Armor. It's a pleasant surprise to see you."

That's when Harshwinny's more raspy and slightly deeper female voice replied to Shining. "Indeed. But nonetheless we do appreciate it." Turning around. Harshwhinny used her hand to comb her blonde hair. Just like Dean Sugarbelle, she too wore her usual formal clad of a blazer, skirt and dress shirt. Topped off with a black tie. She smirked at the scene of the teacher. "And I've already said it once. But it still amazes me how a Man of your age has managed to keep a nonchalant demeanor while teaching a class full of Teenagers. I mean we are the _brightest_ but I'd crack once in a while."

Shining Armor smiled to that. "Well, my Mother had lot's of experience and stories to share. That and well, I mean I was their age five years ago. I don't like to brag but uh...I think because of that I hold a slight advantage as a teacher."

Harshwhinny chuckled to that. "Ah yes. Mrs. Twilight Velvet Sparkle, herself. One of the best of the best at the Royal Crystal Prep Academy. She must be so proud!"

Shining Armor again chuckled. Nodding. "Well I like to think so. Personally I wouldn't want to make her jealous." Again, the three laughed. When it died down. Shining finally got to the point. "But with all due respect Mrs. Harshwinny, I've come here because I want to make a request."

Harshwinny's smirk was maintained. However her right eyebrow had arched. "A request?"

"Yes. I would like to hold back a student for the first week of winter break in order for him to catch up on some unfinished work."

"Oh. And who would that be."

Shining Armor sighed. His smile had faded away a little as he said the name. "Flash Sentry..."

The two widened their eyes. A little stunned by that. Their smiles had faded away and their tone.

Harshwhinny scooched forward. "Flash Sentry?" Shining Armor nodded. Prompting Harshwhinny to let out a sigh. However not for the reason you may think. Because her tone wasn't sour or stern. It was more sympathetic. "How is Mr. Sentry these days?"

Shining Armor again let out a sigh. "He's doing...well..." He trailed off. Trying to think of the right words.

It was there that Sugarbelle frowned. As like Shining Armor and Harshwhinny. She herself cared about Flash's wellbeing. "Poor Boy...I commend him for being able to put up with Canterlot. But still, he doesn't deserve it."

Shining Armor blinked once. Lowering his eyebrows, looking down at the ground. Before looking up at the two again. "But nonetheless. Will you allow me to arrange this?"

Harshwhinny nodded. "If he himself agrees to it then I believe so." Than she widened her eyes. "But...speaking of Mr. Sentry." She then prompted to type on her keyboard. Bringing up his attendance record. "He doesn't appear to be marked present for any of yesterday's class. He didn't skip did he?"

Shining Armor widened his eyes. It had dawned on him that he didn't exactly make it clear to the front office that Flash was 'Sick'. And seeing as no one could exactly call in for Flash. This set him up to say his excuse for him.

However, the intensity of this was different. He could practically get away with lying his students because, well the harsh reality was that none of them were any of Flash's friends. But he was dealing with the Principal and the Dean. Lying to them could cost him his job.

But at the same time. Leaking the information of Flash figuring out he's a Saiyan could also spark some sort of outrage. And telling more people he went into a temporary self-exile would just be breaking the trust he and Flash had more than in already was.

Nonetheless, he took his chances. "Uh, Flash...is a little sick. Uh, he emailed me yesterday stating he has a fever."

Harshwhinny's eyes widened as she gasped. "That's awful!"

Sugarbelle too widened her eyes. "And you didn't tell us sooner!? I have to go see him at once!"

"Uh-NO! Wait!" Upon hearing Shining Armor burst out like that. They widened their eyes. Shining though quickly regained his composure and followed up. "It's uh...I've gotten it taken care of. You see I've taken it upon myself to uh help him out."

Sugarbelle raised both eyebrows. Blinking twice. "You have?"

"Yeah! You see I've uh, bought him packs and packs of Tissue Boxes. Uh, whipped him up a week's batch worth of soup and uh, of course I've given him the work that he's gonna miss for this week. So uh, yeah. Everything's taken care of!"

The two glanced at one and other. Up until then, no teacher had ever gone out of their way to do something like that. Due to the obvious reason that most students had parents or parental figures to look after them.

But Flash was an obvious exception to this. He'd been sick before. But usually it was a regular cold. And in that situation. A temporary caretaker sent by the Royal Council of Canterlot would attend to Flash. Though like the majority of the adults they hated his guts. They would do as they had been ordered or the would suffer consequences.

Sugarbelle though. She still was a little skeptical. "Are you sure? I mean if you want I could talk to my Grandmother. She's watched him before."

Shining Armor smiled. Reassuring her. "Don't worry Dean Sugarbelle. I promise I've got this. Right now, the kid needs a little rest so he can recover."

Harshwhinny smiled. Glancing at the Dean. "Then I too believe Mr. Sentry is in good hands. Dean Sugarbelle I think we should respect Mr. Armor's decision."

Dean Sugarbelle frowned a little more. Pouting somewhat. As she'd been around Flash since he was five as her grandmother was a royal caretaker and she too cared about the boy. Obviously as time went on and on both sides were getting older. This resulted in the two had seen each other lesser and lesser so much so that by now they didn't see each other at all.

However that being said she trusted the rookie teacher Shining Armor. So she nodded in agreeance, "Okay...I understand."

Shining again bowed his head to the two higher figures of authority in the school. Before turning around and walking off.

Exiting the office. The time was 9:07. So on the flipside he wasn't late. But on the other hand. Well he was stressed the hell out. His thoughts were a little disgruntled. _"Dammit! How long is Sentry gonna take! Now I'm putting my **job** on the line for him." _He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Calming himself down a little. _"Come on Sentry! Get back here asap..."_

* * *

Flash made his way through the tall yet soft snowy grounds. Until once again, he found himself standing in front of the Shredded Flakes caves.

He scowled. But he was not angry or hasty in any way. He was focused yes. But he was calm. He wasn't tensed up with any sort of excitement or anger or anything for that matter. He was just calm.

The Dragon Radar was blinking and beeping as usual. He was close, real close. All's he did was stare into the dark abyss that was the cave's entrance.

He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling through his nose. Before taking his first steps inside.

Disappearing into the Cave's abyss.

* * *

**_Flash Sentry; Max Power Level: 299_**

**_Lowered to: 10_**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey I'm doing one of these things again.**_

_**Soo, I'm slowly getting back into the mood of updating this story now that school's officially out. And uh just before you click off I have a quick announcement to make.**_

_**On I'm going to be writing the Behind the Scenes of this story. Just to show you all the concepts and ideas that go into these chapters. Along with that, discarded ideas as well.**_

_**I also might make a Wiki Page for this story when I eventually feel like it but not right at this moment.**_

_**The Next two Chapters of course will be Forstbite and The Frostbite Finale before Flash goes to his next location.**_

_**See y'all.**_


	33. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that this is pretty inconvenient to write now. But the Canterlot! Behind the scenes Chapter 1 has been published on Wattpad!**

**If you want to check it out than just search up my account name: starkiller595**

**Or ask me via DM**

**(Mainly because this site (FanFiction) will not let me share the link on any chapter.)**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Lowered Power Level: 10**

* * *

**Frostbite: 8:01 (Time Difference)**

* * *

Flash walked inside the caves. Just with the Dragon Radar. He'd opted to leave the rest of his things at the longhouse.

Immediately, the ambiance changed. Outside, it was blowing snow and downright windy. Inside, it was as if he had entered a thermos. There wasn't even so much as a draft. But it wasn't hot either.

Along with that. It was not very dim as a matter of fact. The only thing that let light radiate however, were the icicles hanging on top. Letting off a blueish white radiance that let Flash see. The stone was icy white and with tints of blue. And there even was a very distinct ambient sound. Like something from a glistening lake.

Flash though, he wasn't very taken back. He maintained his calm state. As right now, waking up the Frostbite would probably be the most riskiest thing he could do. And probably more for his own comfort.

His gaze was fixed on the Dragon Radar. There were two icons he was mainly focused on. The red arrow which was himself and the blinking dot which was the Dragon Ball.

He scowled a little. However he maintained a nonchalant tone. "Looks like I'm not too far from the Dragon Ball. Let's just hope it isn't hidden under any rocks or ice.

Up until now, he was mainly walking a narrow path way. As that was the only pathway in the entrance to the cave. But up ahead was a crawlspace. It wasn't too closed for comfort. But it meant Flash would have to get down on all fours and crawl his way through the rocky crawlspace.

That's where he widened his eyes a little. Before sighing. _"Should've known it wouldn't be this easy..."_

He closed his eyes. Then, he inhaled and exhaled through his nose.

Opening his eyes. He had eyes of determination.

He put the Dragon Radar in his pocket. Keeping it in there nice and securely. Before slowly getting down on all fours and he slowly began to slowly maneuver himself into the crawlspace. And boy was that a challenge!

Immediately, he could feel the bumpiness of the rocky surface above him. Primarily on his shoulder blades and his back. It wasn't the most comfiest positions he was ever in. But by this point, he'd been through _worse._

He was taking it slow. One arm at a time. Moving his right arm forward to crawl forward, while slowly keeping his left a little more back.

But his elbows were the ones to get the worst of it. As pretty quickly, the medial part of his elbows were getting very uncomfortable.

He clenched his teeth a little. _"Man this is not what I signed up for..."_

However, despite the very, very uncomfortable position he was in. He kept on going. Even to his dismay.

But, that's when an idea had popped up in his head. One that was a little risky due to the circumstances. Especially as he could sense the sheer power level of the one thing that prompted Flash into the whole sneaky approach.

But, at the same time. His power was low. So low, that he was certain that the Frostbite probably didn't even notice him. Probably thinking he was just an ordinary cave bug. And along with that. The Dragon Ball was said to be a lot lower in the caves than where Flash was. And Flash had only been in the crawl space for about a minute and a few seconds.

He smirked a little. Knowing that if he could pull it off. It would make this whole thing so much more easier.

And that being said. He's done this a plethora of times...

He exhaled. Pointing out his hand. He charged up a blue Ki ball and shot it out. Doing it twice more. Thereafter, he began to countdown from three in his head.

_"Three, Two, On-"_

**_*BOOOOOOOOOM!*_**

* * *

Frostbite's eyes slammed wide open. His ears had picked up a muffled sound. Like something had just crashed.

His eyes glowed in the dark depths he laid in for slumber. His head slowly moved up as the large feline began to scowl in suspicion. Even going as far as letting out a suspicious grunt.

It searched within itself. Using it's own ability to sense for anything, just anything that could be deemed as a possible perpetrator.

But he found nothing...

Not even so much as an average human power level. He couldn't find anything. All's he could sense were bugs that were around him. The creatures he would regularly feast on.

But he didn't second guess anything. He knew something was up. And nonetheless, he wanted to find out.

He rose to his feet. Within the shadows, it was almost as if his silhouette was growing larger and larger.

His scowl had grown a little deeper. And before you knew it, his whole shadowy figure began to distort.

Before disappearing completely...

* * *

The Ki blasts exploded. Creating a more larger space. One that Flash could easily drop down into after one or two crawls forwards. Nonetheless this made everything a lot easier.

Flash dropped down from the huger hole he had created. Landing on both feet. Trying to make as little sound as he could.

The underpart of his sleeves were wet, cold and small pebbles covered it. Flash cringed to that. Shaking both arms to get a decent amount off of him.

Flash looked ahead. It was dark from there. Where he was standing was where the last of the light was. Because everything was just pitch black.

But of course, that wouldn't prove to be much of a problem. All's it took was a little energy to bring in more light. So that's what he prompted to do.

Raising his arm out. He began to fire out normal Ki balls. The small, blue palm shaped energy balls which were not combustive. Just the regular norms.

He did it slowly. As if he did it too swiftly, they would've blasted into the walls. Probably creating a lot more noise. More than he had.

But his ploy worked. With his energy under control. He managed to pull it off. Slowly shooting out Ki Balls in different directions. Having them serve as lanterns if you will.

And it definitely radiated a decent amount of light. Not like in the upper levels of the caves where he previously stood. But good enough that he could see his surroundings.

And needless to say. Where he stood, lead to many other tunnel entrances...

His eyes widened. There were multiple tunnels. Going into different directions. Leading into their own respective dark abyss. And Flash, didn't know where to even start.

But, as his eyes scanned the whole area that surrounded him. He found one very, _very _distinct tunnel entrance. Unlike the other ones.

To put into perspective. It was so much more _bigger_ than the other tunnels that were presented to him. And to be honest, it didn't look as _smooth_. As the rest.

In other words, instead of looking naturally formed or even man made through mining. This one looked like something either exploded to create it or something had crashed into it and had created that humongous, monstrous hole.

And Flash? Well he had only been nervous, scared and well a little freaked out just a handful of times. And wouldn't you know it.

This one was added to the list...

It's because the reality had set in on how big Frostbite was supposed to be. How unnaturally huge he was. He could probably even stomp on Flash and turn him into Play-Doh!

His eyes widened even more. He became a little white and he began to shake. Nervously gulping. He quivered a little. "O-O-Ok-ka-ka-kayyy...Umm." He was visibly sweating more and more as the sight terrified him. Add onto the fact that he knew the Frostbite roamed the grounds of Shredded Flakes. And with the small addition of knowing the power level rivaled his. He didn't need to second guess where that lead too.

But...

his worst fears had come to life.

He took the scouter out. Seeing where the Dragon Ball would be from where he stood. And wouldn't you believe it. It directed him exactly towards the monstrous tunnel way.

He went pale white. Looking back at it. Originally, he just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could go off and go get the next Dragon Ball. However, now facing the reality.

He didn't think Frostbite would be as big as an elephant.

"Of course!" He whimpered a little in fear. "Of course it's here...What a damn surprise." A very heavy sigh escaped his mouth. Looking up into the dark abyss that awaited him. _"This better not be the death of me..."_

In one hand he held the Dragon Radar. And in the other. He charged up a another blue Ki-Ball to act as his torch for the frightening walk he was about to embark on.

He took his first steps. Approaching the "crash site" with as much caution as he possibly could. But no matter how quiet and slow he was. He just felt like he wasn't brining enough to the table.

But of course, he didn't want to get too lost in his own fear. As of course just like with any other emotion. It would most likely make his power level flare up to a degree that even the Frostbite would take notice in.

In other words, he wanted to lay low and not blow his cover. So with the addition of being scared out of his mind. He was doing his best to keep his composure to the least bit, _calm_.

He was moving his left arm around. His left hand being the one in which he held his "torch" to see.

And needless to say. He felt like an ant standing within a huge metropilis.

That was because, just like the huge entrance. The tunnel way itself was very big and pretty 'hollowed' out if you get my drift.

If Flash's eyes weren't the size of tennis balls. Then surely now they were the size of plates. Because it was both very amazing and surreal to stand in. But also very, very frightening knowing what possible lied ahead.

He again gulped. And continued to walk forward.

But, something weird happened. Something that Flash didn't expect at all.

Like mentioned before. There were only two power levels within Shredded Flakes as a whole. Flash's and the horrific Frostbite. Or so Flash was led to believe.

Because as he kept walking. He felt the only other Power Level slowly and slowly disappear.

He couldn't put his tongue on it. It was like the power level was disappearing. Or maybe even Vanish?

Both his eyebrows began to raise. As he mumbled softly. "What the hell?" As he was walking more forward and forward. He could just feel Frostbite's power level get lower and lower. _"What's going on?"_

He started to pick up the pace a little. Walking faster and faster up until the point he was speed walking. And of course, the latter was happening. The Power Level was getting lower and lower.

Until Finally...

Flash stopped in place!

Feeling all of it:

_Disappear..._

_Vanish..._

**_Gone_**_..._

It was gone.

He couldn't sense Frostbite's Power Level any more. It made him widen his eyes.

This was odd. A very odd occurrence to say the least. _"Are my senses messing with me?!"_

He didn't know what to even think. No less know what to do. By entering the most dangerous looking tunnel. He didn't know whether to continue or keep going.

He looked at the Dragon Radar. And of course, he was getting closer and closer to the Dragon Ball. He was in the right ground level. All's he had to do now was to go forward and let the Radar guide him.

But should he? That was the burning question in his mind.

He didn't even know why this was the case. Only a good half an hour ago was he so Dead-Set on this. But now with the recent revelation having just occurred. He was more vigilant than ever.

He scowled. He'd been deceived before by the Changelings and their ability to change their appearance.

But of course. That same day he had learned the easy bypass to all of that.

So maybe using it here would finally just all his doubts.

And that's exactly what he did.

Closing his eyes. He let his Ki guide him. Letting it become his vision.

His surroundings went darker. The Ki Ball in his hand not as much as radiating the smallest area.

Everything went silent. Prompting to finally open his eyes. As he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. His surroundings, showed him smaller bluer orbs near him. Some above and below him were microscopic. While others were moderately insect sized. With a few as big as his own palm. In other words, it was the many bugs around him. His vision showed him as far as he was capable of seeing.

But he didn't mind those. He just cared about the big power level that had just disappeared moments ago.

But anything forward was mainly pitch black. With just a few smaller orbs crawling on what Flash assumed to be the walls of whatever lied ahead.

His eyebrows tented. Again, this was very strange. And honestly a little, _uneasing_. Well for Flash that is. Keeping in mind that Flash was able to sense a little bit of Frostbite Village from very far away. The fact that he couldn't locate the power level from earlier was not very relaxing to him to say the least.

_"I don't get it. I was sensing something seriously big back there. Why is it suddenly all gone." _His head was trying to formulate a logical explanation. _"Is Frostbite really just a myth?! NO...No it can't be that. If I sensed it's power level it can't be fake... Is it the caves maybe?" _He looked around at his surroundings. Now having regained his usual sense of vision. He looked around. Thinking he had something. _"Do these caves have some sort of...Placebo effect?..." _

However, he sighed. Running that back. He realize that that was pretty unlikely. One being that in all his days. he'd never even heard of an actual cave to having any sort of Power Level. Or for that matter he'd never even heard of Ki having a placebo effect.

He again sighed. He was just way too perplexed to think of anything logical. So he decided that it was to hell with it. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take my chances and find out!"

He began to advance forward. Clenching his fist as uncertainty surrounded the Saiyan.

* * *

Mr. Armor walked into his class. He was a little bit fate. Not to the degree that he was fashionably late. But still, he was late on his terms.

Walking inside. It was mostly what he had expected. A noisy classroom. With mostly everyone talking amongst one and other.

He chuckled to that. Kind of like a moment of deja vu. As usually he was on the other side of things. But nonetheless, he had to get things started for his job sake.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" That mostly stopped the class. With a few mumbles following after that. Mr. Armor chuckled to that. Walking over to his desk. _"Works every time!"_

Going over to his computer. He began to order his class thereafter. "Alright now I know a textbook passage reading is a little boring in the morning. But..." He heard a few groans and whines. Again, making him laugh. "Hey come on now guys! If I went through this then so can _you_."

Everybody complied. Though to their own dismal they complied.

Each and everyone of them took out three things.

-A mouse

-A keyboard

-And a small mechanical Black Box.

Setting them on the table. Each and every box began to open from the top. As there were two mechanical flaps that opened up as soon as it was put on the table.

Thereafter, a holographic interface shot out from the boxes. With it, each displayed different programs and what not to choose from.

Mr. Armor went on from there. Turning on the projector and projecting the specific Textbook they were to use. "Alright from yesterday's class we had delved into the introduction of our Geography and Social Studies unit. So if everyone can please open up their Geography Textbooks. Specifically Volume III to page 28. I thought this place was a little interesting and I think you all might too."

He waited for all of them to do as followed.

The classroom was consumed by the sounds of typing and mouse clicks. As each student searched for the textbook. Getting it on their results and clicking on it. Watching the holographic screen expand to whatever display preference each of the students had chosen.

Soon they had all went to that page as commanded. Bringing up the place of choice.

"This is a small village way up north. A place called Frostbite." He looked over at a student. "Norman. Would you like to continue?"

The kid he was referring to. Norman. Was a teen with long brown hair. Wearing a distinctive beanie and his own clad of a denim jacket. Puffy vest, black jeans and light brown leather boots.

He nodded. Going on. "From the last ever collected census in 2007. Frostbite was said to have a population of approximately 174. The village is primarily known for their primary use of Ki Energy. This is because they do not use any kind of technology to get around."

Mr. Armor put up a thumbs up. In other words, stopping the teen right there. Continuing after. "So if none of you picked up on that; Frostbite is primarily a tech-free city. And from the few who've gone their. It's unlike any experience you'd get in a city. Hearing that. Applejack promptly raised her hand up. Catching the teachers attention. As he nodded to her with a smile. "Yes Applejack?"

She had a face of uncertainty. With her eyebrow arched. "Uh. Whut about places like' Brexilton er any other kind of untechy place."

Mr. Armor kept his smile. And nodded to that. Replying. "Yeah you're _right_. Other places like Brexilton do have their _own_ specialty. That's a mistake on my end. I guess what I was just a little excited. That's all."

Applejack nodded. Her tone going a little quiter. "Okay. Thanks fer the clarification."

Mr. Armor noticed that. Hearing the slight change. Looking at Applejack. She could see a clear frown on the girl. Arching his eyebrow a little. _"That doesn't look like a good sign." _

However despite that clear sight. He did the obvious and brushed it off. Not wanting to put her on the spot. Continuing on. Choosing a different student. "Pinkamena? Would you like to continue us off?"

Pinkamena Pie. Otherwise mainly known as Pinkie Pie. She gave the teacher a very wide and toothy grin. Nodding her head very swiftly. "Okay!"

Mr. Armor stopped her there. Wanting to make one thing extremely clear. "And this time. Try and actually say what's written on the page. Y'know, instead of supplementing it with you're own vocab."

Some of the class, including Pinkie Pie herself laughed to that. With Pinkie Pie replying shortly after in her very squeaky and high pitched voice. "Pfft, Oh come on Teach! The words on the page are b to ooooooring!"

Mr. Armor chuckled. Nodding in agreeance. However retorting to that. "Yes, Yes. But If I suffered through it. So can you!"

Pinkie Pie sighed. "Alright, you asked for it..." She took a deep breath. Prompting to lower her voice to mock that of a boring teacher. Making her classmates laugh because of it. "In the village. There is a prominent use of longhouses. With some using huts or whatnot. A very contrasting quality. Taking into consideration that there are other parts of the region in which there are modern house designs. Technology and commercial buildings ."

Mr. Armor, like the rest of the class. Was more or less laughing. Well chuckling in his case as he wanted to keep his composure with Pinkie Pie. There was a wide grin in his face as he continuously chuckled. Bowing his neck down, he pinched the temples of his nose. "Pinkamena, I..." He let out a sigh. With a chuckle escaping thereafter. "Just, Just good job..." He turned to look at the rest of the class. "Just for those who had lost it thanks to that wonderful display by Pinkamena. Frostbite has a unique atmosphere like most villages. As it doesn't have any sort of skyscraper or commercial building like you'd find here or-or maybe even Downtown Xigate." He took a quick second to take a breather. Before continuing. That's because, the next part was quite frankly his most favorite part. He chuckled a little. Clearing his voice. "Now, for the poor souls that live with me." He looked up at Twilight who was already on the verge of laughing. "You would know that I love _three _things! My _Wife_, _Family_ and _Legends!_"

Twilight snorted to that. Doing her best to hold the slightest of cackles.

Mr. Armor saw this. And well, he knew that she had to continue for him. "Take it away Twi!"

Twilight giggled a little. Reading the next page. "The name Frostbite comes from the mythical animal of the same name. Their ideology is as follows: The Frostbite is a name given to a rare species of Snow Leopards called the Shredded Flake Leopards. This specific one however was said to have abilities that were almost out of this world..."

* * *

The Dragon Radar had caught Flash's attention. From the huge tunnel that he had been walking in for what had felt like an eternity. He heard the Dragon Radar beep rapidly. Taking it out. His eyes widened. He was close!

His face lit up a little. However he kept his suspicions in mind. All whilst speeding up a little.

He was getting closer and closer. He again heard the Dragon Radar beep insanely. Flash grit his teeth. Just a little in annoyance. He looked down at it. "Alright! Keep it down will ya?"

_"...However All of that changed..."_

Flash decided to just hell with it. Putting his speed in hyperdrive and activating his super speed to clear the remaining ground. All whilst keeping his eyes fixated on the Dragon Radar.

You know the drill! and so does he!

He became a gust of blue energy. Accelerating forward. Letting off a ominous 'whoosh'

_"...At one point in it's history. Frostbite and the area surrounding it was met with multiple explorers from overseas..."_

_"...They specialized in many things. Like Exploring, Trade, Mining and Hunting..."_

Flash nearly slipped. Yelping in surprise. "WOAH!"

The ground was smooth. A little too smooth. In other words: It was ice smooth.

However despite that. He kept his footing and managed to stop.

But more things just kept happening from there.

The Dragon Radar was beeping even more crazily and loudly before. And to that. Flash's scowl only grew. After what had just occurred. He was trying to regain his own composure. So hearing the Dragon Radar go wild, especially in the place he was in. Wasn't very soothing to say the least. So much so that it had made him a little agitated. Making him lose his cool.

_"...Those explorers from overseas had learned of the existence of the Shredded Flake Snow Leopards and were intrigued by the "rarity" of the species..."_

"OKAY!" Thereafter. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and regain his composure. As of course, he did not give himself away. So he took a few more deep breaths. Before finally calming himself down. "Okay, Okay. I think I'm here."

He turned off the Dragon Radar with the press of a button. Taking a little longer to regain his composure.

Of course. It was dark all around. For the Ki Ball he held in his palm only lit up the small area he stood on.

But that didn't really matter. On it's own Flash already felt very uneasy in the part of the cave that he stood in. So he didn't really waste anytime shooting a multitude of energy balls in the air.

So instead he made things a lot more easier and economic.

With the one Ki Ball already in his hand. Acting like a lantern. Flash let it go into the air. Then, promptly charging up another one in his hand. Being just as bright as the last.

_"...So they all began to hunt them down. Slaughter them for the value they held. Seeing it as an opportunity for profit..."_

He knelt down. Giving the Dragon Radar one last look. Turning it one once more. Being met with the loud and uncontrollable beeping sound. It startled him, making him squirm and cringe a little.

However this time. He managed to keep his cool and just look past it. Wanting to get the location of the Dragon Ball.

And it turns out...

That he was at the Dragon Ball's exact location. But, he didn't see it at all.

He knew for a fact that he was standing over it. As that would be painstakingly obvious.

But that's when he realized the real the obvious truth as well...

_"Oh wait...I'm standing on ice..._"

His eyebrows lowered and his shoulders dropped to his complete stupidity. Looking down. He didn't need anymore light than he already did. The little dimness revealed the location of the Dragon Ball.

Frozen in the ground...

Flash again. Was a little unimpressed with himself. Directing a scoff at himself. "So much for being a bad-ass treasure hunter."

He placed his hand under his chin. The placement of the Dragon Ball was a little too awkward. Frozen in the very packed and icy ground.

_"Maybe I could just punch my way through? Wait no, that'll probably hurt!"_

In all honesty he wanted to take that route. But he was quick to shoot it down because he would probably bruise his hand trying to funnel his way through the ice. And anything could happen to the Dragon Ball.

So instead he took a much more. Tame and slower route.

He groaned in annoyance. Using the same Ki Ball in his hand. He lowered his arm. So the Ki Ball itself would meet with the surface of the icy ground. Slowly but surely. Starting the process of melting the ice away.

_"...The Frostbite beast didn't like what was happening to it's race. It watched as it's own brothers and sisters began dying..."_

Just as Flash was melting the ice away. A pair of green eyes appeared out of nowhere. The eyes that by now, you know all to _well! _

Shortly after, a silhouette accompanied the eyes.

_"...It knew that it had to do __something. He knew that it's race was shortening by the minute. So it took matters into it's own hands..."_

Flash was managing to melt away a decent amount off. So much so that the surface of the treasure he was hunting for was beginning to stick out. Making him smirk. "Look's like I won't be here for so long after all!"

He was getting closer and closer. Moving his Ki Ball around in certain spots to better free the Dragon Ball.

But...

It was there

That a loud reptilian like roar had broke out and consumed the whole area entirely.

And needless to say Flash was stopped abruptly. Widening his eyes more than ever before. His brain didn't even need to perform any function.

He was silent. At that point, you could say he was absolute definition of it.

Turning around. He had spotted the Glowing green eyes that had watched him. Accompanied by the large silhouette darker than the abyss of the cave itself.

If that roar didn't send a chill down Flash's spine. Than this _did_.

_"...The Frostbite went on the offensive and attacked..."_


	34. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 6

Flash had fallen into Frostbite's trap. And it was only now that it had occurred to him.

But he had no time to think about what he had just done. Instead, it was what he was going to do.

The silhouette of Frostbite was approaching Flash. Being accompanied by loud and thunderous stomps. Thumps that so much so made the ground tremble. And, making the ice crack.

And that didn't make things all that better for Flash. As just after two stomps, he slipped backwards. Falling back and hitting his back hard. With his head making a small collision into the ice. Making he Ki Ball that he had held just seconds ago dematerialize upon impact.

It made him wince. With the addition that he hadn't actually slept since his first night in Appleloosa. He wasn't exactly as energetic as he should be.

But that didn't stop Frostbite. Because he kept approaching!

The Silhouette got bigger and bigger from Flash's point of view. And with that, the Silhouette was getting to be brighter and brighter. As the Ki Ball up above did prove to be a decent light source to radiate upon.

That and Frostbite was getting closer and closer by the second.

Flash didn't even so much as nervously gulp at the scene. He _couldn't_ do anything for that matter.

Frostbite got closer and closer. Flash could practically hear exhales coming from out the leopards nostrils. As the stomps got louder and **louder!**

The exhales could be heard getting more and more intense.

And Flash. He could feel his heart racing. The intensity of the situation was doing something to him. A feeling he'd never felt before. He suddenly found himself panting. Sweat was forming and in a matter of seconds began dripping down his forehead. His eyes widened to the point his pupils shrunk a little. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why he was feeling this way.

It was like he was in a state of fear and shock. But with an upped ante on the intensity side of things.

But then. It finally all stopped.

Frostbite's eyes still glowed within the darkness. But, so did the Ki Ball.

It glowed bright. Revealing what Flash had finally heard. Frostbite's features were finally revealed to him.

The Black spots that were said to be stripes. It wide jaw that so much so made it looked like it was grinning at him. And most importantly. The razor sharp teeth. Gritted and revealed to Flash. They were a yellow color. With hints of dried up red. And but of course. The roar had already been said and done for him.

This is what Flash was trying to avoid. He just wanted to get in and out.

Everything was just happening so fast that he couldn't even so much as muster up a single thought!

The exhales were still loud. Coming out of Frostbites nostrils. And Flash felt it. It was more than a draft to say the least. But it wasn't on the level of a windy day type of air. But more or less, it wasn't very soothing.

Flash gulped. The stare down only made him sweat even more. The sheer nervousness was just ready to burst out seams.

So. Out of nothing more than just a pure reflex. He managed to mumble out something. "Uhh...Nice kitty?" Upon saying that. He grinned nervously and shrugged.

And well, Frostbite did not take too lightly too that. It made him scowl intensely. Boiling with rage and anger that an outsider had invaded _his_ caves! And he greatly emphasized his response on that.

The Frostbite Snow Leopard let out one of the most loudest roars he could. Resembling that of a reptilian. Something so loud with a high pitched screech. Asserting itself!

* * *

**Frostbite; Power Level: 312**

* * *

And well Flash. That was his cue to get moving.

Widening his eyes. He knew that there was no use in trying to forge any sort of negotiation with the creature. He acted out of common sense. Turning around, he attempted to stagger onto his feet. In-turn making him slip on the ice a lot.

So he tried another thing.

To ascend up into mid air!

Frostbite raised up his front left limb. Revealing it's pointy and sharp claws. Swinging them straight for Flash.

But, Flash managed to move quickly. Getting off the ground, using his own speed to his advantage. It was almost as if he had teleported in Frostbite's eyes. But of course that was not the case.

Flash floated in the air. He knew that lone energy ball that radiated where he had last stood, wouldn't last much longer. And he needed all the light he could get. So he took the opportunity and began firing an onslaught of more Ki Balls.

His arms were like a barrage. Firing them all out as quickly as possible. Firing them all in different directions in the same level he floated. _"Let's hope these can last long__." _He again heard the distinct roar of Frostbite. Widening his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. Looking down at the very furious snow leopard. _"Because I'm gonna need a plan and a lot of luck if I want to pull this off!"_

Though his emotions said other wise. He turned rather quickly as if he had an ambitious demeanor. Watching again as Frostbite went to attack him. Gulping nervously as he clenched both fists.

Frostbite lowered himself. Bending all fours. Keeping his gaze fixed on Flash's figure.

Mustering all his might. Using all his strength to it's advantage. He leapt up and lunged for Flash Sentry. Stretching out his front limbs. With a clear intention

To get Flash Sentry in his grasp.

But. With a Sylvester, there is always a Tweety.

Flash narrowly dodged Frostbite. Activating his Super Speed. He disappeared out of thin air. Slipping away from the near grasp of Frostbite.

He travelled from one point to another in a matter of seconds. He had a better look at things due to the light that he had put inside the mancave of Frostbite. Making back to the exit. Going to the edge of the lone tunnel way he had taken.

Frostbite widened his eyes. Seeing what had just happened. But there was no way he could change course.

He landed hard onto the icy ground. Making the whole ground tremble. So much so that it reached where Flash had stood. Making him nearly stumble. But he managed to keep his footing.

But his balance would be the least of his problems.

The icy ground. The floor Flash had just stood on earlier. **_Cracked!_**

He watched as that happened. As the impact of Frostbite's fall was so strong. So _powerful_ that it actually managed to crack that smooth ice floor that it had as though felt as thick as rock. Despite it's slippery attribute.

His eyes widened. There was the obvious to take into account: _His whole reason for being there._

Flash, didn't really know all that much about the Dragon Balls. Besides the most crucial info that they could actually grant you wishes. Being more specific, he didn't exactly know how strong they were.

And he honestly didn't want to find out.

He grit his teeth. Scowling a little. _"Not good! I gotta get that Dragon Ball before anything bad happens!"_ He looked down at his jacket. Knowing the Dragon Radar was in there.

He couldn't take his chances. So he prompted to take it off without any question. _"And I can't risk destroying this thing! Not if I've made it this far!"_

He threw his jacket behind him as gently as possible. He could hear the jacket making a crashing noise into the rocky ground. But it was nowhere near the sheer impact force as what Frostbite managed to have created.

He turned around scowling even more intense. He ascended to the sky. Before motioning forward into the space of the man cave.

Frostbite managed to regain it's own footing. And it was there, that it had sensed Flash's ploy.

Flash charged up a Ki Ball in his hand. A standard one. But, with the small thing he learned during the whole Tirek incident. He had a clear vision on how to manipulate it.

But his cause in this case. It was one that he would need to think about for a long time after all of it was said and done. _"I can't believe I'm gonna actually resort to this!"_

He was going to slaughter Frostbite. Make it quick and painless. So he could get in and out.

Or so he thought...

Frostbite turned it's head back and let out another full on roar at Flash. However, using his Ki to manipulate it to his advantage.

His reptilian screech of a roar clashed with Flash. But it was much more concentrated and amplified.

Flash's eyes widened mid way through his flight. But that's not what stopped him.

What stopped him was the sheer soundwaves that stopped him place. Added onto the fact that screeches were as terrible as can be. So loud that Flash lost focus on the Ki Ball. It dematerialized in his hand as Flash began screaming in pain. Covering his ears. Hearing an intense ringing sound.

That's when _The Frostbite_ struck!

Turning itself around. He knew Flash was too stunned to move any further. So he used the opportunity to strike again.

Raising it's large paw up once more. It had a clear hostile intention.

It proceeded to drop it's paw hard. To collide into Flash very hard. Hoping that it would severely damage it. Or maybe as far as ending the deed once and for all.

Flash had finally regained his composure. Blinking twice as his ears had finally calmed down. He might've gotten lucky. Because as soon as he let go of his ears. He felt just fine.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. But this time, he wouldn't have enough time to do anything.

The paw of Frostbite collided into Flash's back. Sending Flash to collide hard into the ground. Making it crack even more than before.

And Frostbite wasn't done there.

Bringing his paw back up to the once again stunned teen. He dropped it down once more. Putting all his might into the next collision.

And needless to say. It was more than effective.

Hitting Flash hard in the back. The ice was no longer able to support the Saiyan.

His paw funneled through the ice! Sending Flash into the water below. The cold icy waters that were below the thick ice. It wasn't visible at first glace. But it was there nonetheless.

And that was the final blow for Flash...

He couldn't maintain his consciousness any longer. The collision into his back sent him into indefinite unconsciousness.

At first he fell away from the paw fast. But as he got deeper and deeper. He was slowly sinking into the freezing water. Blood came out of his mouth and off his cheek. Mixing into the water. The impact, the sheer blunt trauma Frostbite had managed to muster up causing all of that.

And even that wasn't enough to awake Flash. Though the water was cold enough to probably freeze any thing at first sight. Flash stayed unaffected and unconscious within the water volume.


	35. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Part 7

But not for long...

Suddenly. Everything went silent. He couldn't even hear the sounds of the lake he laid deep within.

It was enough to finally make him rise. Opening his eyes slowly as everything had went completely silent.

And when that happened. His eyes slowly widened.

It was nothing but Pitch black around him. Not a single sign of any light. But, he could clearly see himself just fine. Looking down at himself. Looking at the cuts and bruises on his arms.

He was standing up straight. Or he hoped that he was. Because he didn't feel any surface below him. So, maybe he was flying?

Needless to say. He perplexed in his position. He didn't know where the top was or where the bottom was. He didn't if he was encased or had no boundaries. He didn't know what was going on. "Where am I?"

But they knew...

That's because Flash suddenly was blinded by a bright light. Prompting him to wince and cover his eyes. Though he didn't let out any noise. He grit his teeth and shielded his eyes with his arm.

Suddenly, the black vortex that he had stood in glowed intensely. Glowing that cyan blue that his Ki would usually glow.

Before finally, being greeted...

"You have returned my son."

Flash dropped his arm. Opening his eyes he widened them. Raising his eyebrows. His eyes having finally adjusted to the glowing blue void. Responding to the voice. "Dad."

His Father appeared in front of him. Just as before. In the same clad that he had appeared to Flash as before. In the common Saiyan Battle Armor. With a clear distinct glow. As he glowed brighter than his child. He was already staring at his child. With a natural small scowl that his son had usually bore up until now.

But that being said. Flash scowled with a little. Though he again spoke. "Father..."

"Listen to me!" His Father spoke to him. Softly and quietly. In a pleading way. Not so much that it was demanding. But nonetheless, he needed his child's full attention. "You must stop what you're doing!"

Flash arched an eyebrow. But he couldn't speak in time. Because his Mother shortly followed up. "You must not kill that helpless creature. It must live!"

Flash turned around. Seeing the glowing figure of his mother. Glowing the same way his father was.

He scowled a little in uncertainty. everything was happening so fast. And everything was just being thrown at him left and right.

But he finally responded. "Let him live?! Helpless?!- G-Guys He's the one overpowering me. H-He I-" Flash let out a sharp exhale as he was more confused. "Why would I let him live, he's too **dangerous**!"

That was it. That single sentence alone was enough to tick the two parents. No not even tick them off. That full on angered the parents.

And they were going to emphasize their response to Flash quite a bit.

He watched as his mother disappeared completely. Quickly vanishing before his eyes. Making them widen. Turning around. He only became more surprised to see his father wasn't in sight.

This, in-turn. Prompted Flash to open his mouth and let out his while opinion on the situation. "What the hell?"

But that'd be the last thing he'd udder before the inevitable.

Just as quickly as both parent disappeared, they reappeared. Starting with Flash's mother.

She somehow had appeared before him. However in mid movement. With her fists clenched and her right leg back. Flash widened his eyes to see his mother randomly appearing to him again.

But before he could say a word. He instead was met with a high kick right under his chin! With his mother swinging her foot upward. Right into his chin. Causing him to let out a grunt.

But it wasn't done there...

His Father thereafter teleported right in front of him. And just like his wife before him. He attacked Flash with no hesitation. Kneeing him right in his stomach.

That Sentry down to his knees. As he wrapped one arm around his stomach. While his other arm attended to his chin. Placing it under his hand. Stunned and shocked to what had just happened.

Because whether it was a dream, delusion or whatever. Both those attacks really, _really_ hurt.

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" His Mother shouted in clear anger. "YOU SOUND JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE IN CANTERLOT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Flash widened his eyes. Doing his best to push through the pain. He craned his neck and looked up at his mother. With one small tear in his right eye from the result of the strikes. As it also twitched a little.

His Father thereafter followed up to what his wife was saying. "DO NOT BECOME A HYPOCRITE! DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Alright..." Flash winced a little. Doing his best to stand up straight. Slowly but surely regaining that ability. Well almost. He kept his knees a little bent and both arms wrapped around his stomach. "Fair point..."

That tear from his right eye. It ended up streaming down. Travelling across his cheek as he did his best to try and shoot them a straight face whilst that whole stinging pain remained in his stomach.

His Mother widened her eyes to that. The reality of what she and her husband just did to their child set in. She shot a glare at her husband. Yelling at him. "You didn't have to hit him that hard!"

His father. Merely shook his head to that. Already in disagreeance of what she was getting at. "Oh no! You are not shifting all the blame on me. You were the one that went for his chin. If anything, we both deserve the blame. And besides, Human scolding methods aren't exactly effective with _him_!"

"Well if you went for his head. Maybe he wouldn't be in this state." In a complete 180 of what she had acted like before. She went over to her son. Wrapping one arm around his back. Patting his head with her free hand. "Sorry about that...But we just need you to understand. Alright?"

Flash nodded slowly. Removing one arm from his stomach. As he felt it slowly get better. Giving her a thumbs up.

His Father on the other hand. Was not amused. "Oh don't be such a baby son!" Folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "By now you're practically old enough to operate a ship!" He walked over to him. Though much to his wife's dismay. Yanking him away by the arm. He set Flash up to stand straight. Giving him a hard pat on the back. Making Flash yelp.

But, strangely enough. His stomach stopped hurting.

He widened his eyes. Giving his stomach's a few pats. It was as if nothing had even happened. He tented his eyebrows. In a confused tone. Thanking his father. "Um...Thank you?"

Immediately after. He was yanked back by his Mother. Making him yelp yet again. As she gave her husband a glare. "He's still very much a _boy!_ Thank you very much!"

His Father again rolled his eyes. "Let's just get on with the program? I mean we don't have an eternity!"

Flash's mother gave him a more intense scowl. Before looking away and to her son. Her eyes widened to see that stream mark on his cheek. She frowned a little. Wiping away the tickle of wetness off of him. Before she went on. Speaking to him more calmly and softly "Flash, please. This creature. In a way he's like _you_."

If Flash wasn't already confused by what was going on. Than he certainly was now. "What do you mean?"

His Father let out a sigh. Following up where she left off. "It has just about the same fondness to humans as you'd expect."

Flash turned his head back to face him. He didn't widen his eyes though. Upon hearing the words 'same fondness'. It took him a split second to understand what his parents wanted from him.

But of course. He needed a little more context than that brief explanation. "Why?"

"It's because of it's past." said his Mother. "He is the last survivor of his species. The Shredded Flake Leopard."

"The rest of his entire race was hunted down by the Humans themselves." said his Father. "And well...I guess you can put the remaining pieces of the puzzle."

Flash blinked twice. Frowning a little more, he realized the scope of the situation. And why he was being told all these things. But, what they were suggesting to him was nearly, if not. Completely Impossible. And he needed to set that fact straight.

"I..." He sighed. "As much as I pity this _thing_. I-I'm not some..._negotiator_. This is a _do or __die_ situation"

"Don't allow yourself to be _narrow minded_." said his Father. "Your lack of thinking could be your own _downfall_..."

Flash. Still was uncertain. Replying to that. "Even if I do want to...do as you say and end this peacefully. Doing that is virtually impossible."

His Mother arched her eyebrow. Responding. "Why is that?"

Flash turned around. Stating the obvious, "For one: We don't speak the same language. So talking to it is out of the question. And most importantly. "If I can no less talk to it. How am I supposed even go about doing what you want of me."

His Mother smirked to that. Easing her demeanor up. "Speaking isn't the only way of communication you know."

Flash looked very confused to that. Arching his own eyebrow. "I'm, not _following_."

"Think outside the box." His Father walked up to him. Placing his hand on the top of Flash's head. Burying it in his son's blue hair. "Saiyans like to communicate through fighting. Y'know, if were overly sluggish were bad mood. Overly fast were in a good mood. Or overly aggressive were angry. Sooo, Be Physical. Well, maybe not in a fighting way..."

Flash's eyebrows raised a little. Despite everything they were talking about. Up until now, this was the first time he'd gotten a pat on the head. Or Fatherly Advice from his own Dad for that fact."

His Father gave Flash a smirk. Before using his free hand. "Good luck, Flash."

He watched as his Father began to glow brighter. So bright that it prompted him to once again shield his eyes.

His Mother too glowed brighter than before. As the two both overpowered the light of the blue void they stood in with their son.

And in an instant. They were _gone_...

* * *

Frostbite stood there. It didn't seem like Flash was coming up. Either he was dead or had accepted his fate.

But it didn't matter to him all that much. Because now, he was looking at what had become of his home. The Man Cave of his. Where he had laid dormant for years.

The Icy Ground. The smooth floor of the slippery matter. Looking like it was nothing more than shattered glass. Not to mention the hole that was now permanently imbedded into it.

He didn't like it at all. The place he had escaped to and called home was now nothing more than a mess. This kind of thing hadn't happened in years, many years. If not, hundreds of years.

And now, with what had just happened. He knew that this part of the cave would not make a comfy living space.

But there wasn't all lost hope. Shredded Flakes caves were pretty unexplored. So he had no doubt that there would be another, if not more comfy cave space he could call home.

But as he looked around. He spotted something. What the "intruder" had come for no doubt.

He tilted his head at the Dragon Ball. There was a bit of a glare coming off of it. Being that the cave space was brightly lit. In fact, he hadn't ever actually seen it before up until now.

It wasn't something he'd ever seen in the past through his hundreds of years worth of living. He'd never seen something so, distinct looking before.

The Dragon Ball itself looked like it's other starred counterparts. Looking polished and smooth. Despite the the environment.

It intrigued the creature. It's scowl had let off as he he wanted to get a better look at the item in question. Laying within a small crater of ice. Still laying in the same spot where Flash had found it.

Getting closer and closer. He could see the Dragon Ball glow. His eyes began to lit up. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before within the caves. Or even in The whole area as a whole.

He got closer and closer. Stopping in place as he looked at the very mesmerizing orb. It was something that he couldn't quite explain. He'd seen energy glow brighter than the orb itself. But somehow, there was something that seemed special about it.

And Frostbite stood right where Flash wanted him too...

***CRASH!***

Without any waring. He emerged from the frozen waters below! Breaking right through the ice that he laid beneath the whole time. With his arms pointed up and fist clenched to funnel to create the trauma force!

Landing right behind the hole he had created. Reinstating his presence!

His hair was soaked Looking a little darker from being wet. He still bore the wounds from what had just happened just moments prior. His white t-shirt was drenched and a more see through than ever. He was quivering as well, as heard from breaths.

Frostbite widened it's eyes. As not only did that just throw him off completely. He hadn't even had time to even sense Flash's sudden resurgence.

And nonetheless. He was no fan of Flash's return. Letting out it's loud reptilian screeching roar! Showing off it's razor sharp teeth. Getting ready for what was next.

He was a little angry with himself. He should've known that his so called 'final blow' wouldn't kill him. But he was more mad that Flash was alive the whole time. As he could've just finished the job for real.

But he knew that now wasn't the time to fret about it. He wouldn't use the same tactics as before. He would do something different. Something that would keep Flash in his visual proximity. So he could see and make sure that there wouldn't be a _third_ coming.

And Flash knew that entirely. So he set his new tactic in motion.

He kneeled.

Frostbite scowled to that. For the short time he'd had the unfortunate pleasure of dealing with him. Flash was practically unpredictable. So he kept his guard up. Ready for what Flash would pull up his sleeve.

And Flash would indeed do something pretty unpredictable.

Immediately after kneeling. He prompted to lower his power level. To the lowest he could possibly get it too.

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Max Power Level: 299**

**Lowered to: 5**

* * *

And to that. Frostbite widened his eyes. His scowl had even let out a little to that. This definitely was a _first_ to say the least.

Flash. Was still quivering. To be honest he was more than uncertain on this approach. I mean any ordinary person would probably die trying this. But he had to take his chances. He'd been punched enough for one day.

He mumbled at Frostbite. Though whether or not he would understand him. Was beyond him. "I..._give up..._"

He put his head down. Closing his eyes. Slowly beginning to move his arm up.

Frostbite became vigilant to that. Growling as he watched the arm move up.

But he kept to his word. Flash moved his arm up and opened his hand. Keeping it at that. His arm was shaking a little. As a result of his state at the moment.

Frostbite again widened his eyes. His scowl had let up fully at the scene.

He titled his head a little in confusion. This was something he'd hadn't seen.

And needless to say. It answered to Flash's gesture. Slowly starting for the kneeling teen. Walking right over the Dragon Ball. Walking normally over the shattered ice.

And Flash knew. As he could hear it approach him. He could feel himself sweating again. His eyes weren't opened so he didn't know how Frostbite was approaching him. If it was malicious intent or not.

He gulped nervously. Quivering a little more in his breaths.

But he would be met with a reliving answer.

He felt something soft and furry in the palm of his hand. Prompting him to slam his eyes wide opened. Slowly moving his head up. He was met with The Frostbite Leopard. Resting it's forehead on Flash's cold palm. With his eyes closed as well.

Flash could feel some warmth coming off the forehead. Radiating onto his palm.

It was as if his doubts. All his doubts in his plan, had just _melted away_.

It was a relaxing feel. His quivers were slowly vanishing. As he could feel himself finally calm down. But before he could even continue. Frostbite spoke to him.

Telepathically. In a whispering tone.

_"...Why have you come to my cave..."_

Flash didn't widen his eyes in surprise though. Instead he closed them. He had been communicated to telepathically in the past. But that wasn't what mattered. It was a sign that he could indeed communicate to Frostbite verbally.

"I'm here because there's something I've come for. The Dragon Ball."

_"...You have invaded my home. And for that. Convince me why I shouldn't kill you..."_

That was a very chilling statement to say the least. No help that Frostbite spoke in a very chilling tone. But nonetheless. Flash responded to that. "I know what it's like...to live _alone_. With no one you can _relate too. _And to hate the _Humans_"

Frostbite was confused by that statement. Opening his eyes As he didn't get what Flash was getting at.

So he did a little search for himself. Searching deep within Flash to fully understand the context of what he was getting at.

And what he found. Was very shocking.

He could sense sadness at first. Followed by anger and hate. But he could see past his feelings. Seeing the truth. The context behind the statement. And it was unexpected in all his years. He'd never encounter anything like Flash at all. He didn't so much as see any proof of extraterrestrial life. No less know what it was. But nonetheless he retorted. Not seeing how Flash could speak like that.

_"...You merely coexist with Humans! You have no room to speak on their behalf..."_

Flash however was not phased by that. Instead he kept persisting. "That may be true. But I was raised them. So I guess I can try and vouch for them."

_"...You do not understand. The Humans are evil. They have done more harm than good to the land. They have taken away many animals for their own personal gain."_

Flash nodded. "I...I guess. But even so..." He didn't how he could exactly word it. This was pretty tough to explain on his own.

Frostbite moved it's own head back. He scowled at Flash a little. Tilting it's head at him in confusion.

_"...Why do you feel the need to try and speak on their behalf?..."_

Flash's eyes widened as he stared at Frostbite. His hand fell to his side. But nonetheless, he continued.

_"...What I saw within you. They never gave you any real upbringing_. _They threw you aside like you were **nothing**. Only attending to you for obvious necessities. Why do you feel the need to_ **_defend_**_ them?..."_

That's where Flash found the right set of words. Words he'd been told before. "Because...Holding a _grudge_ will not hash out anything. And...And living with a grudge will eventually lead you to live a life of regret..." He got up to stand up straight. Rubbing his nose. He went on. "Not everyone is the same. Everyone is different in their own way. And-And with enough time. Everyone can **_change._**"

Frostbite widened his eyes a little. Hearing every last word from the Saiyan. He let all of that sit in his head for a bit. Hearing how the Saiyan chose not to hold a grudge despite everything.

_"...Even after everything. You don't hold a grudge..."_

Flash, couldn't lie at all.

Did he still hold a grudge?: Yes!

Is it as strong as it was beforehand: No.

Looking down. He frowned, answering. "Well...maybe I still do. They've kept _things_ from me. But...I have a promise to keep. To look past all of it. And because I don't want to live regretting something that was fixable." He again looked up at Frostbite. "Maybe you could do the same?"

Frostbite looked down. Shaking his own head.

_"No. I-I can't do that. My whole race payed the price for trying to coexist with them. It is too late."_

It was now apparent to Flash what Frostbite was. He wasn't a dangerous creature. Or even a helpless one. He was the example of a person to have lived too long to burden despair from a grudge.

And too that. Flash gave out his hand. Making the creature widen it's eyes. As Flash himself gave him an earnest smile. "It's never too late for anything. Nobody has to live long enough to be a villain."

There was a long silence. But Flash kept his stance nonetheless.

Frostbite's eyes were misty to hearing all of that. He didn't really know what to say to that.

But he knew what to do...

He moved his paw up. A motion he had done countless of times. But this time, he would have no violent intent. Slowly moving it down. To place it on Flash's palm.

He took up Flash's offer. He let go of all his hate. His grudge. He felt that maybe, just maybe there was some truth to what he said. How grudge's are nothing but useless. How maybe all his could've been resolved with time. And how it wasn't too late to sorry.

And he would show that.

With Flash's palm making contact with paw. Frostbite began to glow. Making Flash widen his eyes.

The ground began to shake intensely. And Frostbite began to glow brighter. Mustering every last bit of energy he had within himself.

Flash felt the Leopard's power level grow. To levels so high he didn't even know where to start.

Wind began circulating around the two. As the shaking more and more intense. Even the Energy Balls that Flash had shot out diminished from the power being displayed. As Frostbite glowed brighter so much so that it was too overwhelming for Flash's eyes. Prompting him to shield them with his free arm.

Until, Until!

Frostbite let it all out...

A huge wave of energy shot off Frostbite! Knocking Flash back. As if he were hit with a powerful gust of wind! He was knocked right into a wall. However he kept his consciousness.

But he wouldn't be resting on the same wall for long.

Everything began to change.

The walls that were a pale icy blue slowly began to change into a dark stone grey.

The icicles that hung on the ceilings began to melt away within an instant.

So with that being said. Everything began to warm up. It's radiance reached the whole area. Melting away any snow or ice that resided in the area.

And Flash was embraced by that pretty quickly.

Feeling the ground below. Or rather, the ice he sat beneath vanish. He fell right into the lake just like before. Though this time he was awake. He was able to give a proper reaction.

By yelping as he fell right in.

However, it wasn't as freezing cold as it was before. Sure it was still cold. Maybe not very refreshing but it was still cold.

A few more seconds went by as the glowing continued from Frostbite. As he was at his work. Not falling in like Flash had. Rather he managed to keep himself suspended above the water for a little longer.

But after those seconds had let out. So too did his heart.

The glowing had died out. Flash had ascended up into the air. To see the scene. Widening his eyes. But it wasn't because everything was dark.

It was because he couldn't feel Frostbite's Power Level anymore,

He could see the silhouette of Frostbite. As he had been able to before. But, instead of it approaching him, like it had also done. He watched it fall into the lake.

***SPLASH!***

Flash's widened his eyes to that. Without a second thought he went after Frostbite. One again entering the lake. Holding his breath.

Entering the water. He once again heard the underwater ambiance of the lake. But he couldn't see a thing. So like he did before, he began to fire up Ki Balls within the water. Trying to find Frostbite.

The Lake wasn't very deep. So pretty easily, the light of the energy radiated.

His eyes widened. To seeing Frostbite laid there lifeless. He flew over to him. Not bothering with swimming. As his ability of flight posed as a superior substitute.

He rushed to Frostbite's aid. Seeing the leopard not even moving a muscle. His eyebrows tented. As he gently tugged on the Leopard.

But Frostbite didn't move at all. He laid there lifeless. Finally at peace. Expelling all the anger in his heart.

And Flash had finally caught on. He finally stopped his attempt to wake up Frostbite. He moved his arm away. Closing his eyes, he put his head down. Despite the ambiance of where he was.

However, Frostbite wouldn't leave without giving Flash one final gesture.

Flash suddenly found himself glowing. Widening his eyes. He felt as if, he were being "Healed".

He felt the cut on his cheek close up. The stinging relieved itself. Along with that, the pain that jolted in his body began to let off.

Eventually the glowing had died off once again. And with that. Flash was fully healed. Feeling no pain at all. Immediately looking at Frostbite thereafter.

And that would be the last time Frostbite would be seen by anyone. Slowly, he began to vanish. Right in front of Flash's eyes.

Flash floated within the water. Having watched that happened. It was truly the first an animal had died peacefully right in front of him.

His eyelids lowered and his eyebrows tented once more. Feeling a sense of sadness watching what had just occurred. Knowing that everyone lived in fear of Frostbite. And he couldn't come to directly create a mutual bond with anyone in Frostbite.

It was done. What was done was done. And he didn't really have any more reason to stay within the the lake.

So Turning around, he slowly began to fly up to the surface. When once again, The mesmerizing Dragon Ball had caught his eyes.

It had caught him off guard a little. For the whole moment. He had forgotten about the Dragon Ball. Or his quest for that matter. And there it was, floating at the top of the lake.

Flash flew up for it. Grabbing it as he emerged from the lake.

The Dragon Ball wasn't as radiant as any Ki Ball. But still, it did glow in the darkness.

Flash held the Three Star ball in his hand. He had went through all of that just to finally get it.

But even so, with the retrieval of the orb. He still did feel a sense of loss for Frostbite.

Frowning. He looked down at the lake one last time. He knew Frostbite was finally at peace though. He didn't have to live alone in regret anymore. He could be with the rest of the Shredded Flake Leopards.

And too that. Flash opened his mouth. Mumbling one last thing.

"Thank You..."


	36. Dragon Ball Arc: Frostbite Finale!

_**Sooo...I changed the cover for this story.**_

_**Why?: Because I can **_ψ(｀∇´)ψ

* * *

The bell rung. And that meant Lunch was in session.

Everyone in Mr. Armor's class began collecting their things and putting them in their bag. Shining Armor too was doing the same. Grabbing out his own bag and putting his own belongings.

Thereafter. He went on his phone. Texting Cadence:

_So just to make sure. The Royal High Council Meeting's been adjourned right?_

_Yes _(◔̯◔)

_But since were on the topic. Class is out for lunch. Right?_

_Yup._

_And well since you mentioned lunch. Wanna Get sum?_

_I'm free_

_Uh yeah!_

_U wanna go to that Thai Place? I'm kinda in the mood._

_Aren't we having Thai for dinner?_

_But I can't wait that long _(/_\\)

_Yes u can_

_Yes I can _(＾▽＾)

_But still I'm like really craving it _

_It's only Eleven right now. You can hang on for another seven hours_

_I guess _

_But I guess Thai isn't the only thing I wanna have tonight __(｡•̀ᴗ-)_

Shining Armor blushed a little to that. Widening his eyes, he couldn't help but smirk. But, of course. He had to respond to that.

_Woah._

_I'm still at school right now._

_How about we wait before you talk about the good times._

_Alright?_

_Oh yeah it's definitely gonna be a good time._ _(｡•̀ᴗ-) (｡•̀ᴗ-) (｡•̀ᴗ-)_

Shining Armor again blushed. Trying to hold back his laughter at the text. His wife always did this to him and he wasn't gonna lie. He found it a little cute. But nonetheless. He needed to keep his professionalism.

_I'll see u at lunch babe_

_Luv U_

_Luv U too!_

Shining Armor smiled. Setting his phone aside. Shining Armor also needed to do something else.

He set his gaze on Applejack. Promptly calling her over. "Applejack. Can I have a word with you?"

Applejack was with her friends:

Sunset

Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie

Twilight

Rarity

Fluttershy

So in-turn. He caught the attention of them as well.

Rainbow Dash immediately glanced at Applejack. Teasing her. "ooo. Applejack's in trouble."

Sunset rolled her eyes to that. Giving RD a playful jab. "Alright Rainbow Dash calm down."

Fluttershy looked over at Applejack. Speaking in her usual quiet and passive tone. "It's probably nothing. Right?"

Applejack shrugged. "Ah hope not. But ah best be checkin' it out."

She waived to her friends. Turning around. But as she began to approach The Teacher. She started getting a pretty good idea of why she might've been called by him.

For that whole thing that had happened during the Morning History Lesson.

Walking up to the teacher's desk. She stopped and stood there very awkwardly. "Uhh, whut is it?"

Shining Armor smirked. Chuckling a little. "Well let's just get's one thing out of the way." He said. "You're not in trouble or anything."

That was a little relieving for Applejack to hear. Though nonetheless, she was still a little confused on what was happening. Though she managed to let out a dry chuckle. "Uh. That's relivin'"

Shining Armor sighed. Glancing at the floor for a moment. Before finally blurting out what he wanted to say. "Look uh Applejack. If you ever feel down about something or uh something's bothering you. Be vocal about it. Okay?"

Applejack, was a little taken back by that. It's definitely not what she had expected out of this. Though that being said she didn't really expect to even have this conversation at all.

Not really knowing how to respond to that. She mustered up the only fitting sentence . "Uh...Thanks!"

She gave him a nod before turning around and walking off. And to that, Shining Armor had kind of frowned. He was sure that he had seen Applejack look down in the dumps earlier. So seeing her walk off was a little disappointing. But he couldn't control what his students would want or would not want to do.

But, only half way to the door. Applejack stopped in her tracks.

She let those words sink in for a moment. And truth be told, she wasn't exactly in the most happiest at the moment. Something had bothered her since yesterday.

And, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk about it. The teacher was more or less a nice and understanding person. So maybe he could give her some much needed insight.

"Actually..." She turned around. Deciding to take up the offer. "I do got somethin' on ma mind..."

Shining Armor was a little caught off guard by that. Turning around promptly after she had muttered those words out.

He smiled. Nodding. "Alright. Pull up a chair."

* * *

Frostbite wasn't what it used to be that's for sure.

Instead of the sheets of snow. The ground consisted of lush green grass. Varying in different sizes. The one muggy and windy snow skies were replaced with a sunny and more blue. It wasn't anything like a tundra that they were usually used to. And the icy frozen water in the area was alot more warm, even some wildlife that hadn't been seen in a while slowly began to emerge and be sighted.

And that being said. How far _The Frostbite _had reached was still to be determined.

But nonetheless, the villagers were enjoying the rather nice weather. As seen by the many out right now. Exploring the land and what not. Taking in as much as they could.

And where was Flash in all of this? He was taking a nap.

Shortly after returning from the Shredded Flakes cave. He did inform the villagers of what had happened with the whole encounter. Thereafter he had been flooded with questions from everyone. Mainly about The Frostbite itself. And well, Flash did try and answer it to the best of his ability. And shortly after all of that was said and done. He had the urge to sleep. As he was not exactly at his hundred percent so to speak.

But, he eventually woke up.

Slowly crackling his eyes open. He blinked a few times. Before sitting up straight. He found himself sitting on a wooden bed. With fur underneath him as the comfort factor.

And maybe it was him. But that was probably one of the best naps he'd had in a while.

Stretching his arms out. He stood up onto his feet. Wearing nothing but his socks.

Once he was up and looking around. He realized that he was the only one in Haruki's Longhouse. As he saw no sign of anyone. And too his best guess, they were probably out enjoying the environment.

"Well one journal entry won't kill me..."

He spotted his bag. As it sat there on the opposite side of the room.

He started for it. Walking the short distance to stand right in front of it. Kneeling down he rummaged the bag. Going through the items he had brought with him.

Before pulling out a paper bag. His eyes widened. That wasn't really what he wanted to take out. But, what he did know was that there was some Homemade Apple Strudel in there. Making Flash smirk a little. "Well Mrs. Orange did say never to skip on the pastries."

Without a second thought. He pulled out the baked good, not actually having had one yet. He licked his lips, before throwing it up in the air. The treat had a short plummet into Flash's mouth.

And after falling it. Flash sunk his teeth into it. And well, the rest is history.

Flash again reached his hand into his bag. Before finally pulling out his Journal. Upon opening it, he found the page where he had written about Frostbite just hours ago.

It was mainly about The Frostbite Leopard itself. Along with that, Haruki's Father hunting an animal. And not about the actual village itself.

Looking back on it. Flash realized he might've gotten a little too trigger happy so to speak. Having written all that down.

So, he had to probably justify himself in the next paragraph. Which, he did.

_So. Uh, as an explanation to that whole paragraph up there. Heh..._

_I kinda was trying to get as much info as I could about this place. And uh, the village people told me about some legend about the Frostbite. As for the place itself. _

_It's kinda small but it's pretty cozy not gonna lie. Something interesting about this place though, they have these things called Longhouses. They're not really like anything I've seen before. It's just a long room with a bunch of shelves, compartments and what not._

_As for the area itself. It's pretty snowy here not gonna lie." _Flash's eyes widened. As he realized one crucial point. _Oh and they don't really use Technology. So it's kinda like Appleloosa. But these guys actually have a __really good understanding of Ki. Like a really good understanding. What I know of, they use Ki for nearly everything. So I'm betting that they might have a better control than the people in Canterlot. But I can't really bet on it._

_There's one final place I went to. And that was into the Shredded Flake Caves_

That's where Flash stopped. What he was about to write wasn't exactly the most easiest thing to write. Or rather, the most believable. He didn't know whether or not he could add in the whole details about Frostbite.

That being said though. His whole Journal was sharing details about his hunt for the Dragon Balls. But at the same time, if he were to nonchalantly write about an animal that he referred to as a legend would be a little contradicting.

So, he decided to stretch out the truth for the Case Study.

_It was this cave that had a lot of crawl spaces and tunnels. It had a "blueish" feel if you get my drift. There was a lot of snow and ice in there. And the rock was kind of pale blue. Honestly it was kind of hard navigating through the whole area without slipping once in a while. Along with that it was pretty dark. So needless to say, I had to rely a lot on Energy Balls to get me around._

_And Finally, as for the Dragon Ball itself. I ended up finding the Three Star Ball. And just to my luck it was frozen in ice. So I had a fun time trying to melt the ice away for a while and take it out. But I did so, I guess it's a win-win for me!_

"And done..."

Flash put a horizontal line right under the last sentence. As he had a little bit of free space to work with. But that was it. That was the end of his Case Study. So now it was time for him to do the obvious.

Pack Up

Say Goodbye

And Head off

* * *

And he did one of those three things.

He had a different poncho over his Jacket and his bag slunk over his shoulder. All while holding the Dragon Radar in his hand.

He emerged from the Longhouse. As he did. He watched as two kids ran past him. Both Laughing hysterically as they chased one and another.

And Flash couldn't help but smirk to that display. Putting his head down and letting one chuckle escape. Before advancing further.

It was weird to say the least. He felt like he'd been there for days when in reality. It's only been a couple of hours. But that being said, he also felt as if he had learned a lot during his brief stint.

But of course, he was a journey of his own. So staying in one place 'just a little bit longer', wasn't really an option for him.

He spotted Haruki and his family. They looked as if they were about to head into the woods. So Flash took the opportunity to say goodbye to them. As he felt it was very fitting to say goodbye to them.

"Hey guys!" Flash called out. Running towards them. The ploy had worked. As they turned around to see Flash run towards him. Once he had reached them. He got straight to the point. "Look I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've all done."

Haruki arched his eyebrow to that. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Flash nodded. "I suppose that it's probably best that I get out of your guys's hair and find out where to go next."

That's when Haruki's grandmother spoke up. Well, rather scolding him "Going already. Boy you haven't even had a proper _breakfast_! I will not stand by that. You must stay!"

To that. Flash gave her a nervous toothy grin. Giggling between his teeth. He scratched the back of his head. "I appreciate the offer. But I-I think I'm covered on food..."

Everyone shared a laugh. Though Haruki's Grandma was still very disgruntled by Flash's decision to leave so soon.

When that was said and done. Haruki's Grandfather walked up to Flash. Promptly placing his hand on his shoulder. "Take a walk with me for a minute." He turned around. "You all go ahead. I'll catch up with all of you later..."

They all nodded. Further advancing into the entrance of the woods. With that. Flash and The elderly man began to walk the opposite way. "So uh...what is it that you wanna talk about old-timer?"

He let out a chuckle to that. Before promptly clearing his throat. "I assume that you will continue this _search_ for The Dragon Balls. Am I right?"

Flash nodded. "Well yeah. I only got three more to go. So stopping now would be a little foolish."

"Yeah-Yeah." He replied. "But I just want to tell you one thing before you go?"

The stopped after walking a moderate distance. Flash folded his arms thereafter. As he stood taller than the man. He bowed his head down to look at the man in the eyes. "What is it?"

Haruki's Grandfather digressed. "Look. By now I'm sure you are aware that you are not the first person to look for The Dragon Balls. And whether you like it or not. This journey could be the death of you."

Flash widened his eyes to the comment. As that was a little extreme to say. "Uhh..."

"So, as long as your on this quest of yours. Be mindful of you're surroundings. Don't meet the wrong people. And most importantly, make sure to keep your personal health in check!"

Flash let all that sink in. Right then and there, he could easily just say: "Calm down old-timer. I'm an alien..."

But of course, he wouldn't need to do that. That would be pretty pointless to say now. But still, he took all that info to heart. As he had been doing for a lot of the new things he'd been learning while on his adventure.

He nodded earnestly. "Alright. I will..."

Haruki's Grandfather smirked. With that all out of the way. It was only appropriate he sent Flash off with the right words. "Then Good Luck..."

Flash exchanged a smirk to the man. Nodding once more. He knew that it was time for his departure.

Turning around. He bent his knees into a kneeling stance. Slowly charging all his energy for a big take off. His blue cyan glowing aura appeared and wind started to blow around him. He needed to charge up as much as he could. So he could really get up into the air.

Before he took off!

He took off like a firework. Fast and dramatic. His usual style.

Everyone in Frostbite watched as the Flash's figure glowed of that distinct blue. Amazed by the sudden take off. Not even needing to sense his power level. Just taking in the whole scene.

Haruki's Family had also seen it. Though they had just entered the woods. They were able to sense it. All looking into the sky as they saw Flash ascend into the skies. And to that they all smiled. Haruki especially.

"Well, there he goes..."

Flash had found his right altitude. And he wasted no time. Turning on the Dragon Radar. He began to adjust the map, to see where he would be going next.

He chose one that he knew he could most likely get to within the time frame he had. Scowling a little. He was determined to continue the _Quest for the Dragon Balls!_

"Looks like I'm going back South!"

* * *

_**A/N: YO WE HIT 100,000 words. That's actually insane!**_

_**I honestly never imagined that the story would end up getting this big. And funnily enough, it's far from over.**_

_**So for all of you who's been reading along the way. Whether it was from the beginning to now. All's I have to say is: TAHNK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME!**_


	37. I'm an idiot

Shining Armor had his hand placed under his chin. "I think the Family Roots Project was a huge _mistake_."

Cadence widened her eyes. Sitting right across from him in her own personal office. Sub sandwich in hand. She heard the sad tone in her husbands voice. Prompting her to respond. "Why, what happened?"

Shining Armor let out a deep sigh. Rubbing the bridges of his nose with one hand. He retorted. "I'm an idiot that's what happened."

Cadence scowled to that. She wasn't gonna sit by and hear that from him. "Shiny!"

Shining Armor craned his head. Not really knowing how he was supposed to explain it. "What it's true. I didn't think any of this through..."

Her scowl let up a little. It was really hard to try and be stern with her husband with the tone of his voice. But she didn't want anything to bother him. So, placing her lunch down on the table. She gently placed her hand on his. Getting his attention. Before she again asked the question. "Shiny, none of that is true. You know that. Please, tell me what's wrong."

He once more sighed. Before explaining. "You know Twi's friend, Applejack. Right?"

"Oh..." She didn't need anymore context. She knew the story that she had probably told him.

Shining Armor caught her drift. "So then I suppose you know what's up."

She nodded. Frowning a little. "Applejack's family came from a town called Appleloosa. From what I know, both her parents died and only her, her siblings and Grandmother managed to escape. Other than that, she doesn't really have any relationship with her extended family. Besides her remaining family in Appleloosa. Either because of vagueness or plain not really knowing each other. "

Shining Armor nodded. "Yeah, she told me about it. And knowing that really shows how I'm just the most inconsiderate teacher on the planet." He looked away from her and towards the ground. Really disappointed in himself this time.

Cadence frowned even more. She leaned forward, reaching for Shining's cheek. She cupped it with her right hand. "Nobody's _perfect_ Shiny."

Shining looked at her. Replying to that. "You seem to pretty flawless to me." He gave her a smile. Albeit weak, the comment was genuine.

Cadence exchanged a sentimental smile to him. Giving his cheek a slight stroke. "You'd be pretty surprised to now that I'm a person just like you."

She leaned closer and closer to him. Closing her eyes as she did. Shining followed in rhythm. Leaning closer and closer to her. Before the two locked their lips in a tender kiss.

It lasted a few seconds. But for every second, there was value to both of them.

When they slowly broke it off. The two exchanged sentimental smiles. Before leaning back into their seats and continuing with lunch.

With Shining, apologizing for his tone. "Sorry about, _that_..."

Cadence kept her smile. As she responded with an earnest tone. "it's alright. We all have our downs sometimes."

Shining Chuckled as he picked up his uneaten sandwich. "I guess I'm still just a newbie at being a teacher."

Cadence arched an eyebrow to that. Wanting her husband to open up a little more. She insisted he continue. "Go on..."

Shining did just that. "Well...I don't know. I guess whenever I saw my Mom teach her classes when I was little. I thought it was a cool job. Then the years went by, and then I kinda wanted to be like my Dad. So he took me under his wing as his apprentice and taught me the basics of Ki and Jiu Jitsu. And my training kind of kicked off from there. Then..." He took a longer pause. He remembered this time in his life. When he used to go under the alias Drifter. His Bad Boy days. "There was that time...Then the whole Dad takes me to Mitesco Island. I kinda came back to my own senses, and...then I gave up on being apart of the Royal Military, because I never really wanted to go through all that again. And well, I guess the idea of being a teacher sounded appealing again. And well, I guess you know the rest."

Cadence chuckled at the closing sentence. "I guess Tia started warming up to you once we started dating. She really liked the idea of you wanting to be a teacher. And well...you know how she can be sometimes..."

Shining chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

There was a silence for a brief moment. As the two bit into their sandwiches.

However, Cadence felt a feeling of curiosity creep up on her. It was something she'd always wonder about her husband. Something he barely mentioned. But, seeing how they were alone. She took the chance and asked. "So how far did you get in your training?"

Shining Armor's eyes widened. Looking away from his food and at Cadence. With a mouth full of that savory sandwich. So when he responded. He sounded a little muffled. "Hmm?"

"You know. You're Training under you're Dad. You never really talk about it. And well uh, I guess I've always been curious about it."

Shining Armor again placed his paper wrapped sandwich down. To be honest he'd never actually think someone would ask him about it. He didn't hate the training he received. It's just a life he chose to walk away from. "You really wanna know all about my training?"

She nodded. Humming the common response. "Mhm."

"Alright." He sighed. "Let me just break it down to a summary. Because If I were to go into deep detail. We'd be here all afternoon."

She giggled. Wanting to cut to the chase. "Okay, just tell me!"

Shining chuckled. Shaking his head as he we. "To put it simply: I learned basic Ki Attacks, Sensing other people's Ki-and along with that a stealth technique where I lower my own to throw off...whoever. Uh, I also had to study a lot about different sorts of Tech. Like every weekend when I was 13. And well, I managed to get through every lesson about that. And finally, I studied Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. It was what my Dad preferred martial arts style. Mix that with Taekwondo and Karate. But anyways I mainly studied Jiu Jitsu with my Dad. And well, I got far enough to be the only in one in my class with a Black Belt. I wanted to do Red Belt, but my Dad was still a Coral Belt at the time, so he couldn't teach me any further than Black Belt. Add a strict diet to the mix and you have my training."

Cadence was wide eyed after hearing all of that. Even if it was a summary, all of that was a lot to take in. So, if he had told her the whole thing. She probably could've written a book off of it.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

There was another moment of silence. As both Cadence and Shining attend back to their lunch.

However, Shining couldn't help but smile. He liked this. Just him and his wife having a one on one about _life_. He set his Sandwich down once more. Raising his arm up. He reached for Cadence's free hand which rested on the table. He gently placed it there. Making her widen her eyes a little.

She looked up at him. Seeing his wide smile and his faint red blush. "Y'know Cady. This was nice. Thanks."

Cadence blushed to that. She wasn't gonna lie. The scene was cute. She grinned to that. Nodding. "Anytime."

The two continued to stare at each other like that. Their blushes growing more and more visible.


	38. Thank You

Applejack made her way into the Cafeteria. And for those who don't attend The Canterlot Lodestar Academy.

The Place was huge!

There were many students. A lot actually, just as much as the rival school. Crystal Prep Royal Academy. The Cafeteria housed many seats to accompany the large population of students. Along with that, they had many concession stands to buy lunch and snacks.

Along with that, it was pretty social everyday, five times a week. Not one day goes by where the Cafeteria isn't loud and noisy.

A lot of tables were the habitats of specific cliques, while others were just at random. There was no empty table in sight.

And like the norm of the Cafeteria. Applejack's friends sat at their respective table with their respective friends.

Right in her sight, she prompted to approach the table.

At the table sat her seven friends.

Sunset

Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie

Twilight

Rarity

Fluttershy

And one who was not in their block at all. She was known as the "wanna be" magician.

Copping a Blue hoodie over a skirt. She was most distinguishable by her wizard hat.

She was-

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

Rainbow Dash arched her eyebrow. Folding her arms. "Uh Trixie. Not that I don't have any faith in you. But are you sure about wanting to do magic..._again?"_

She put her foot on the table. Full of pride, she responded. "OF COURSE! All the other times was nothing more than bad luck! I know I can be the most greatest and powerfulest Magician of them ALL!" She looked back at Rainbow Dash. Speaking a little more normally. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rainbow Dash widened her eyes. She didn't know how to exactly word it. "Oh! N-No reason..."

She put her foot down. Folding her arms she arched her eyebrow. "Are ya sure?"

Rainbow Dash was practically put on the spot. And needless to say, she didn't know how to exactly respond. "Pfft...uh yeah. It's just uh...just-"

"We wouldn't know how people would react to your mad skill!" Everyone turned their heads at Sunset. Rainbow Dash and Trixie included. As she continued. "Trixie, if you're just as Great and as Powerful as you say you are. Than, who knows what could happen. I don't think anyone could handle it."

Trixie stopped and thought for a moment. Stroking her chin. Musing at what Sunset said. She came to a conclusion. Falling down into her chair. Though still keeping her profound tone. "Perhaps."

Rainbow Dash let out a very relaxed sigh. Looking over at Sunset who sat across from her. Giving her a nod.

Sunset knew that as Rainbow Dash's way of saying: thanks. And to that, she smiled smugly. Shrugging. As her way of saying: anytime.

It was there, that Applejack had finally arrived. With a Lunch Tray in hand, she plopped down right between Rarity and Twilight. Greeting her friends. "Hey y'all." The latter all greeted Applejack. With the exception of Trixie, who was in deep thought at the moment. And Applejack noticed that. Querying about that. "Uh, whut's up with 'er ?"

Fluttershy responded. "Well, Trixie's thinking about doing Magic Tricks."

Applejack arched her eyebrow. Glancing at Fluttershy. "Oh...is she now?"

That's when Trixie spoke up. Replying to Applejack. "Actually, I'm reconsidering after new revelations..."

Applejack maintained her arched eyebrow. She was pretty, "interested" by all that was going on. "Oh...uh. That's...neat..."

Rarity rolled her eyes. Deciding to change the subject. "So Applejack Darling. What happened with The Teacher?"

Applejack's eyes widened. Just as she was about to bring an Apple to her mouth. Glancing over at Rarity. "Whut?"

Rarity again repeated herself. "I said how did it go with Mr. Armor, Darling. Were you in any sort of trouble?"

Applejack blinked a few times. Before frowning and placing her Apple down. "Ah...It went fine."

Everyone noticed the change of tone from Applejack. Going from nonchalant to sad. As they heard her voice get a little soft. And because Shining was Twilight's brother. It prompted her to speak. "Hey what's wrong? Did something "

"No! No..." Applejack sighed. "Nothin' bad happened. It's jus...we talked about the upcomin' project that's all..."

It was right then and there. That everybody knew why Applejack was feeling the way she was. As they too knew why it bothered her. Twilight averted her eyes away from Applejack for a moment. Looking down to the ground. "Oh...So. That means you..."

Applejack nodded. "Eyup."

Her friends felt really bad. As seen by their expressions of pity.

It prompted Rarity to place her hand on Applejack's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright about it Darling?"

Applejack glanced at Rarity. Shrugging. "He understood. He said if ah didn't want to do it. He'd think of somethin' else. But it still not the best thing to talk about. Ya know, with all the vagueness and all..."

It was there, that Twilight placed her hand on Applejack's left shoulder "Hey Applejack..." That prompted. Applejack to glance at Twilight. Twilight had a genuine sympathetic smile. Consoling her friend. "I know this is a little cliché. But _we'll _always be here for you. And you're family to all us."

Applejack widened her eyes a little to that. Looking around her table. Everyone all looked at her with sympathy. Seemingly in agreeance with what Twilight said. And too that, Applejack grinned greatly. With a small tear in her eye. She nodded. Looking at Twilight once more. "Thanks Twi. Ah appreciate that."

* * *

**5:00 PM: **

**The Amazon Rainforest-Brazil, South America**

* * *

"No way..."

Flash looked down below. As he was at lower altitude than he was when he had left Frostbite just a few hours ago. And what he saw was spectacular.

Below him was a whole Rainforest. With an aquatic blue river complimenting the land around. It was interesting to see. The river had multiple passages that were all interconnected to the same river stream.

By now he'd been to two places. A town and a village. Both with wildly different habitats. And to be honest, up until now he didn't actually get explore a natural ecosystem.

Sure, maybe in Frostbite. He went into the caves and got some good content in his Journal. But he felt that he didn't really do any real observing or exploring, he was just mainly focused on getting the Dragon Ball. That and he was much more interested with communicating with the villagers in Frostbite. Just as he did in Appleloosa

And well, now this was thrown at him. Right en route to The Dragon Ball. He wasn't exactly close, but he certainly wasn't far. But with this thrown at him. He thought maybe of taking a small break. And getting notes for his Journal.

"Well, I might was well get this thing over with."

He got one last glance at The Dragon Radar. Getting an idea of what direction he should be walking in while taking notes.

After that was said and done. He decided to change courses.

Turning off the Dragon Radar. He descended for the ground. As he hovered over the tall vegetation down below which were the trees.

As he got lower and lower. The ambiance of the whole environment was beginning to make itself known.

And it all started with sound. Because there was a lot of them.

As Flash got lower and lower, he could hear a lot of sounds all at once. Ranging from chirps, howl and a lot of buzzes. And the list only grew from there.

When Flash was getting closer to ground. That's when the next thing made itself known.

The smell of the Rainforest. And like the sounds, there was a lot of smells that amazed the teen.

There was a strong scent of flowers. Along with that, the scent of more vegetation, moisture, soil. Even some decaying plants.

And to Flash, it wasn't really bad at all. In fact, it was kind of nice. However what he could do without, is the many, many sounds that the place came with.

To put into perspective. The sounds that the Rainforest was teemed with was loud enough to make even the loudest pep rally sound like nothing more than a whisper.

Flash tented his eyebrows. This was definitely unexpected from where he stood. But that just fueled the fire for his Journal.

Flash chuckled a little. "Man if this doesn't give me an A. I don't know what will..."

He knelt down. Taking his bag off his back. He too placed it on the ground. Opening it up. He put the Dragon Radar in it and took the journal out of it. Along with that, his usual pen.

Closing the Bag. He again slunk it around his back. Before attending to the journal.

Opening it to the next fresh and blank page. He began to write the next entry in his Journal.

_Rainforest Case Study:_

_Alright so bare with me on this one Mr. Armor. But I honestly I have no idea of what the specific name of this place is, So, you're gonna have to just take my word on it and know that I ended up in a forest._

He looked around. To get a better look at the visual atmosphere. And needless to say. The Amazon Rainforest was more than eye candy. Everything was a vibrant green. Though not too vibrant, as there was a dark nice tint to it. The trees were larger than life. Taller than any tree he'd ever seen in person. With vegetation residing on it such as vines, fungus, flowers etc.

A long with that. Flash was slowly beginning to spot some wildlife.

Besides the many bugs that were flying past him every once in a while. He also saw things like colorful birds fly right past him. One such as the Macaw.

He even saw some mammals in the tree branches. Like a two monkeys who hung onto the tree branch.

Flash couldn't help but smirk at all of it. This was a sight to be seen that was sure. Before looking down and jotting down as much as he could. Getting all the details he could spot with his eye. Ranging from the plants, ambiance, animals. As much as he could.

Knowing he needed more as well. He began walking through the rainforest. Wanting to get more, so he could really sell it to his teacher.

Flash chuckled. With a smug look on his face. He could imagine Shining Armor just praising Flash for all the content he was getting down in his journal...

* * *

Shining Armor was amazed. With a huge grin on his face. He was reading everything in Flash's journal with great amazement. "Flash. This is incredible! You've done an excellent job with this!"

Flash had an expression of pride. With his arms folded and his eyes closed. He was merely nodding with a knowing smirk on his face. "I know, I know."

* * *

Flash was nodding. Not even looking at the journal. He was too busy thinking about how everything would play out when he got the Journal back to Shining Armor. "Man I am so gonna ace this thing..."

Looking back down at his journal. He was gonna continue and write more.

That was until something else intercepted all of that.

Flash was just about to go back to writing in his journal. That was until his danger signal went off. The one that always went off when something bad was oncoming. _"That can't good!"_

And well, it set off his Super Speed. As his perception went into slow motion. That gave him time to look for what set it off. And judging from past experience, it was most likely coming from behind.

So, with the clear mind set. He prompted to turn around. And to his surprise. He saw something so foreign. So out of place in the rather natural and organic environment that he stood in.

He saw...

A car...

Or rather a Jeep.

And it was headed right for him. Albeit in slow motion.

Flash widened his eyes. And without a second thought, he jumped out of the way. Narrowly avoiding getting hit by the vehicle.

He landed right into the ground. Colliding into some leaves and dirt on his way.

And with that, his perception went back to normal.

And as for the Jeep Driver. Upon seeing that through their windshields. They slammed their foot on the brakes! Making the car drift on the dirt ground. Before it finally yielded entirely.

Flash meanwhile? Well he was getting off the ground. Now with a bit of dirt and scratches on his face. He first glanced at his journal. Making sure that was _alright. _And well, it was nonetheless.

But instead of turning around on his own. He was called upon to turn around. Hearing a raspy female voice call out to him.

"Hey you!"

Flash widened his eyes a little. As that was a little unexpected. But nonetheless he turned around.

The driver had short green hair and wore crimson red lipstick. Along with that she copped an explorers outfit. Complete with a matching beige collared short sleeve top and shorts. A brown belt with a holster and a hat of the same color.

But what caught Flash's attention was the grin on her face. To Flash, she looked at him a little wolfishly. However there was that wide smile on her face that, it threw him off completely. But nonetheless. He responded. "Uhh...Hi?"

She pointed her thumb in the direction of the car. Before giving further orders. "You're coming with _me_!"

* * *

_**A/N: If you're reading this in the future. Than you probably already know the name of the next Arc. But It's not gonna be called Dragon Ball Arc. It's gonna be called something else. **_

_**If you've watched MLP. You probably might know where this going. If not? Well than sit tight you'll find out.**_


	39. Drive through the Amazon

"What's you're name kid?"

"Flash Sentry"

"Well nice to meet ya Flash!"

Flash sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep that had nearly ran him over. Having a conversation with the driver herself.

"Well, since were on the topic of introductions. Who are you?" Asked Flash.

"Name's Cherry Crash, kid!" She turned the steering wheel to go left. "I'm a professional explorer and treasure hunter."

Flash arched an eyebrow. As that bit of information pretty interesting. "Is that so?"

She hummed, nodding her head as she kept her attention on the windshield. "Mhm. I've been at this thing since for ten years now." She again began turning steering wheel to take another left through the somewhat bumpy road. Prompting her to howl. "Woo! Let me tell ya, there is nothing like driving off-road to really get the blood _pumping_! You just don't get the same effect with the new fancy cars. Wheels are where it's at."

Flash chuckled to that. Surprisingly, he was pretty contempt with all this. Despite the fact he didn't expect to see anyone out here driving a Jeep of all things. But it wasn't like anything bad came out of it so far. So he was fine with all this.

After a couple seconds longer. Cherry finally asked the question that was on her mind since Flash got in the car. "So uh...not that it's for nothing. But what brings you to the Amazon Rainforest?"

Flash glanced at Cherry Crash. He was prepared for this answer, as it was practically his trump card for it. "Oh...well uh believe it or not. I'm kind of here on a treasure hunt on my own."

Cherry Crash arched her eyebrow. Putting on a crafty smirk. "Oh, is that so. What kind of treasure?"

"It's kind of this uh...glowey ball thing. It's kind of like an Orange...Diamond? Yeah, an Orange Diamond kind of thing. Accept it's a spherical object. And it's really, really smooth. And it uh...has stars on it."

"You mean the Dragon Ball?"

"Yeah The Dragon BAHUH!" Flash gasped at what he had just heard. "Wait, what did you say?"

"You're talking about the Dragon Balls right? I mean you practically just told me a dumbed down description of The Dragon Ball..."

Flash's eyes widened. This was the second occurrence of someone knowing what he was talking about. "Y-Y-Y-You know what I'm talking about?"

Cherry Crash gave him a rather knowing look. Nodding slowly. "Uh yeah. Kid every Treasure Hunter knows the Legend Of The Dragon Balls. They were literally the most sought out items like...50-60 ish years ago. And well, I'm guessing you know the whole legend around them if you're looking for them?"

Flash looked down. Before nodding. "You mean how they grant wishes, right?"

Cherry nodded back. "From what my Grandparents told me. There was a scroll found around that time. It was written Chinese. And it went as followed: The stars all scattered away. When the 28 are brought together. He will make reality of what you long for"

Flash was interested even more. Looking back at her. "How did people know where to look?"

Cherry sighed. Shaking her head. "They didn't..."

Flash's eyes widened. "They didn't?"

Cherry inhaled. Before responding. "To put in an nutshell. Nobody knew where to look. At first they thought to maybe look in China itself. There were teams of explorers and archeologist trying to dig for stuff but to no avail. So then the search became world wide. I mean everyone was after them for a time. I probably couldn't even list them all off but I'm telling you. _Everyone_. But the Scrolls was the only thing anyone had. And even so, there were multiple excavations done. People looked in any place they would think it would be in and... a lot of people have _died_ trying to look for it."

Just that last part. It immediately reminded Flash of what Haruki's Grandfather had told him.

_"...Look. By now I'm sure you are aware that you are not the first person to look for The Dragon Balls. And whether you like it or not. This journey could be the death of you..."_

"So what happened then?"

Cherry shrugged. "People lost interest. Without any real find of these things. It was eventually agreed upon that they simply just didn't exist and it was nothing more than folklore."

Flash looked down again. Letting that sink in. Trying to imagine the sheer trouble the Dragon Balls must've caused. How they must've caused a lot of greed and turmoil for people. "Oh..."

Cherry looked at Flash. She got the wrong idea. That she had just discouraged him from trying to look for the Dragon Balls. And too the scene, she frowned. Letting out another sigh. "Gee sorry kid. I know the truth hurts at first, but overtime you'll learn to be thankful for it..."

Flash looked back at her. Those were pretty enlightening words. He smirked letting out a small chuckle. "I guess." Cherry Crash smirked. Before Turing back to look at the windshield.

Before being in for a treat.

"Man and to think I managed to get them mostly hassle free."

And if that wasn't plot twist to make her go wide eyed.

Because she did. Letting that whole sentence sink in. She immediately slammed the brakes again. Prompting Flash's expression to match Cherry's. Making Flash nearly collide into the glove box of the Jeep.

The vehicle drifted on the dirt like it did before. Then, finally yielding.

Flash's jaw dropped a little. Glancing at her with a little shock and confusion. "What happened? Did you see something?"

Cherry Crash brushed that off. A she didn't know whether or not her mind was playing tricks on her, or if what she just heard was legit. She snapped her head towards Flash's direction. "What did you just say?!"

Flash arched an eyebrow. "Uhm...you mean 'What Hap-"

"NO!" Cherry Interjected. "The other thing before that!"

Flash blinked twice. Then he widened his eyes. Realizing that he must've blurted out what he had intended to say in his head. "Oh..."

Cherry approached this slowly. "Uh...Flash?...Did you just say that...you..."

Flash sighed. That was his slip up. And now, there was no getting out of what he just threw himself into. "Okay, sooo. I have a confession to make..." He took a deep breath. "The reason I'm here is because I'm on the hunt for them. I've been led here to find...the fift-"

"FOUR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU HAVE FOUR OF THEM!?"

Flash's shoulders raised out of instinct. As that was more than startling. Before he nodded his head slowly.

Cherry Crash was more than out of disbelief. More than shocked. Maybe even astonished wasn't even the word. She didn't know what she was. Everything she had just assumed went right out the window.

"Hold On! Just-WAIT!" She began rubbing the bridges of her nose. "You're telling me that you! Some...Kid!"

"I'm 14-"

"OH! Oh you're fourteen! Oh yeah I'm sorry. You're telling me that you! Some _fourteen_ year old somehow has found the Dragon Balls?! The thing I just told you that every Explorer and their mom couldn't find And you just happen to know where the next one is?!"

"Uh...Ye-"

"HOW!"

Flash cringed a little. Everything had certainly taken a change. Rather it was for the best or worse though could be the least of his problems now. "Okay-Okay...I'm gonna need you to calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN!?" I-Kid how can you tell me to _Calm Down!?_ When you've just admitted to finding the _Dragon Balls_!"

Again. Flash was a little startled by that. Raising his shoulders a little more and grimacing. The last time he mentioned he had three, he didn't get this type of reception.

There was a long silence after that. Mainly in due that Flash was a little scared of speaking further. So he wanted to let Cherry Crash calm down before advancing any further.

After a good minute. Cherry Crash began driving the car again. Steeping on the gas pedal. And with that, Flash finally decided to speak up. "So uh...do you still want me to tell you or..."

Cherry Crash sighed. "Look kid sorry about..._that_." She glanced at him. "But...if what you're telling me is true, then you've possibly made a ground breaking discovery. I mean you could be a millionaire or something."

Flash stroked his chin to that. Letting all that sink in. As tempting as the money sounded. The idea of being famous kind of sucked to Flash. All the unwanted attention and all. "Yeah..."

Cherry Crash responded though. "Actually, If what you tell me is hundred percent fact. Then I think there's someone you should meet..."

Flash, didn't widen his eyes. In fact he arched them. "Wait? Then why did you tell me to get into this thing in the first place?"

"Oh that? I just thought you were just a fan who followed us."

If Flash wasn't confused by her gesture of inviting him to get in the Jeep. Then he surely was now by that statement. "Wh-What?"

Cherry Crash chuckled. Getting the drift Flash had no clue of what she was even on about. Well, you'll see. Right about..." She turned the steering wheel. Taking a right. "Now..."

...


	40. Meeting

_**A/N: I've Remastered Chapter 2: Present. I suggest you check it out after finishing this chapter!**_

* * *

Flash widened his eyes at what he saw at the windshield.

It seemed to be a camp site. With a campfire burning and logs surrounding it. With it four other explorers. All wearing similar clothing to what Cherry was wearing.

Flash glanced at Cherry Crash. "Who are they?"

"You'll see."

Cherry took the key out of the ignition. Turning the car off. Prompting both Flash and Cherry to exit the vehicle.

It was there that another female explorer prompted to get up from the log she sat on. To go greet Cherry upon her return. Not aware that she had brought a visitor.

She more or less wore the same clad. She had long black hair with a few grey and white streaks in there. With a light gold skin tone. Her voice was s little more softer than Cherry's gruff and raspy one. She let out a groan. Relieved to see Cherry return. "Ugh! It's about time you came back with...lunch..."

She along with everyone else had spotted Flash standing with Cherry Crash. All staring at him confused for a moment. Before Flash eventually raised his hand up to break the silence "Uh...Hey...there..."

It was there that The explorer glared at Cherry Crash. Shouting at her. "CHERRY!" Cherry Crash giggled. But she couldn't get an answer out because the other explorer began to scold her. "What did I say about bringing fans on to meet me during an _exploration!_"

Cherry wasn't very phased by her scolding. But she still answered. Though giggling between her words. "Uh...to not to."

The explorer was not at all amused by her friend. Glancing at Flash, she sighed . Approaching him. "Sorry about my friend. She can be a little _oblivious _sometimes!" She pulled out a pen from the pocket of her shorts. "Okay, so uh. What do you want me to sign?"

Flash, was very confused by this point. As despite all the talk about fans and exploration.

He had no clue who this lady was.

And he was gonna express that.

"Uh...Who are you?"

With the exception of Cherry Crash and another explorer. The three all gasped at Flash like he had committed a crime.

What he hadn't realized was the fact he had offended the explorer in question. So needless to say she wasn't very amused at that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SNOT NOSED LITTLE BRAT!"

Flash widened his eyes to that. Things certainly escalated rather quickly. And Flash, he wasn't gonna let that statement slide. "Woah! I just said I didn't know who the _hell_ you are! Not insult your kids you delusional hag!"

The explorer approached Flash closer. Clenching her fist. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS, _"DELUSIOANL HAG" _HAS BEEN IN MORE NEAR DEATH EXPIRENCES THAN THE AMOUNT OF TIME YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE YOU _TWERP!_"

Flash clenched his own fist. Barking right back at her. "WELL WAIT A MAKE YOURSELF SOUND OLD, _GRANNY! _WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO ALSO TELL ME HOW YOURE FIRST PET IS NOW A **DINOSAR FOSSIL!**"

She grit her teeth to that. "I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M **34** YOU _STUPID KID!_"

"OH IS THAT SO YOU _DUMB BIMBO!_"

"ONLY IF THAT GET'S THROUGH YOUR EMPTY HEAD, _ASSHAT!"_

They both grumbled at each other a little. Before throwing more insults at one and other.

"CRAZY _WHORE_!"

"BRAINLESS _DOUCHEBAG_!"

The two both grumbled at one and other even more now! Both raising their fists up to punch one and other. All whilst the latter watched. With one of them still focused on a book. Not really knowing what was going down.

But it was there that Cherry Crash stood between the two. Stopping them from doing anything further. "Alright, Alright. Clam down you two."

She turned around to look at Flash. Deciding that an introduction for her friend was in order more than ever. "I'd like you to meet Alexandra K. Yearling. Or, A.K for short."

Flash kept his gaze fixed on Alexandra. Or rather, his _glare_. Fixed on Alexandra. Though responding to Cherry Crash.

"Okay...Is there a reason that I should know A.K?" He snarled. Though not phasing Alexandra.

Cherry chuckled. "Kid. Doesn't she look _familiar_ to you?"

Flash glanced at Cherry. Arching an eyebrow to that statement. "Uh, no."

Cherry however kept persisting. "Come on. Doesn't she resemble any sort of titular character?"

"Not that I know of."

Either Flash was playing hardball on them or he was being genuine. Is what Alexandra thought. Because she knew full well that anyone who would meet her would instantly recognize her. _"He can't be that dumb."_

Meanwhile. Cherry was a little surprised by all of this. By now, Alexandra had grown to be a worldwide icon. She would think that anyone who would at least take a look at her would instantly recognize her. _"Now way..."_

She found herself chuckling a little. But she decided to do one last push. "So, she doesn't resemble any main character of a popular Book series? One that has mostly sold pretty well world wide."

Flash was still confused. Not getting the gist of what she was getting at. "Cherry what are you even getting at. I don't know who this lady _is_."

Cherry couldn't help herself. Accidentally letting out a cackle upon hearing that. It was a little funny. Especially knowing what Alexandra's reaction would be to that.

She turned to glance at Alexandra. Who was boiling by this point. She chuckled at that scene. "Man, this kid doesn't even know who you are."

Alexandra grit her teeth. Speaking in an angry demeanor. "I see that..."

Flash arched his eyebrow. Still keeping his gaze on Cherry. "Serious, who is sh-"

"I'M _DARING DO_ YOU MORON!"

Flash widened his eyes to the abrupt yelling.

But he let that name sink in. _"Wait...that name sounds familiar."_ Letting that sink in for a moment. He was trying to find it in himself to make a connection. Any sort of connection to the very angry lady that was Alexandra.

Than his eyes widened. Realizing where he'd heard the name before.

It all goes back to Frostbite. Where Flash had briefly thought about Rainbow Dash when he Haruki had stumbled upon Shredded Flakes. The reason was because Rainbow Dash was a huge fan of treasure hunting and adventures.

And conveniently enough. A common person, or rather _character _she'd mention was: Daring Do

Flash widened his eyes. His shoulders dropped. Raising his arm to point at Alexandra. "You're...Daring Do?"

Alexandra let out a 'tsk'. Crossing her arms and scoffing at Flash. "Oh. So now you finally realize it."

Flash arched his eyebrow. As many questions were in his head. But none more prominent than the obvious. "Um...Isn't Daring Do just a fictional character?"

"Oh...my...god." Alexandra facepalmed herself. "You live under a rock. You actually live under a _rock_ don't you?"

Flash scowled to that. Barking at her. "Look lady. I don 't even read your _Books_. Or-Or whatever you _do_. To be honest I could care less about you're _alter ego!_"

Alexandra let out an annoyed sigh. Pinching the bridges of her nose. Before looking at Flash and informing him. "Look here kid. I'm what they call a Method Author. It's where I do things similar to what's written in the book. That's why people like them, because it's _authentic_. Along with that, I work for the Xigate National Museum. Me and my team are tasked with getting lost and ancient artifacts. And those experiences are what allow me to write all my books." She let out another sigh. Turning to glare at Cherry. "Cherry-who-who is this kid? Why is he even here?"

Cherry Crash gave her a simple smile. However, she didn't necessarily answer her question. Instead, she changed the subject. Turning to the rest. Who by that point had just observed everything. Well almost all of them. "I think an Introduction is an order." Walking over to Flash. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Flash Sentry. I found him wandering around in the Forest." She looked over At Flash. "Flash. These are Brawly Beats, Miranda Nova and Ringo."

Brawly Beats was the brawns of the group. He was tall and muscular. Having Long light cyan hair to his shoulders. Wearing the male variation of what the female explorers were wearing. Wearing a tan collared short sleeve with a pocket. A brown leather belt with a silver buckle and longer shorts.

The Next was Miranda Nova. The only other girl of the group. Wearing relatively the same clad as Cherry and Alexandra. She had caramel colored skin tone. With long black hair. Wearing a hat over it. She

And finally, there was Ringo. The one who wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him. He had black locks with two white streaks. Along with that, a big bushy mustache and blue shades. He was focused on his book. A lengthy chapter book.

Though nonetheless. They all greeted Flash.

"Uh hey." Said Brawly.

"Hi." Miranda waived her hand.

Ringo mereley looked away from his book. Looking at Flash. He nodded his head at him. Before going back to his book.

Flash arched his eyebrow to that. However, Cherry pretty much informed him on Ringo. "Yeahh...He's not much of a talker. But he communicates in his own wa-"

"CHERRY!" Cherry Crash was cut off by Alexandra. As her patience was depleting by the minute. "Why is he here!"

Cherry couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was a little funny every time Alexandra got mad. "Okay A.K! Okay." She put her hand on Flash's shoulder. "Guys. Flash here is an explorer himself."

All of them with the exception of Ringo widened their eyes. All looking at Flash.

"He's an Explorer?" Brawly's shoulders dropped. He swiftly approached Flash. To inspect the kid. Getting close to him. He began stroking his chin. What he took away that Flash a little shorter than him. He then reached for his forearm. To pick it up. Still stroking his chin. "Man, you are on the lean side of things." He looked at Flash who shooting him a perplexed look. "What's your diet?"

Flash pulled his arm away. Shooting Brawly a scowl. "What does that even have to do with anything."

Miranda short followed. Bombarding him with questions. "Sooo: Are you an individual explorer or a part of a team? What specific occupation do you hold? Archeologist? Geologist? Do you work for a museum as well."

Flash widened his eyes to all of that. Putting his hands up to stop her right there. "Okay, Okay! first of all. I'm here alone, secondly I don't _hold an occupation_." He made the quote motion with his fingers. "I'm fourteen! I think I have a few more-"

**"YOU'RE FOURTEEN!?"**

Everyone with the exception of Cherry and Ringo all widened their eyes and erupted to that. Alexandra especially. She glared once more at Cherry. "Cherry you can't just abduct some random person. Especially a kid. You could be arrested or something."

Miranda asked the obvious to Flash. "Where are your Parents?! Oh, they must be worried sick!"

Flash's eyes widened a little to that. However, his answer was something he was more or less he was to saying. "I don't have...Parents..."

If that wasn't set Miranda off the edge. Her eyes widened. With her right eye twitching a little. Letting out a loud roar out of rage. Just by hearing that single statement. **"WHAAAAT!" **She immediately lunged for Flash. Putting him in a hug. "Oh poor _baby_!" She wailed. "That sounds _awful_." She hugged him a little tighter. Making Flash widen his eyes even more. "I didn't mean to bring that up. Oh that must be such a sensitive topic. I'm so, so _sorry_!"

Cherry chuckled. "Yeah. Did I mention Miranda and Ringo are parents."

Flash blinked twice. "Oh...Uh. Okay?"

Miranda nodded. Still keeping Flash locked in the hug."Mhmm...My little Aurora and Zero. Without them, working would be _useless!_" She turned her head to look at her husband. "Right Ringo?"

Ringo looked up from his book. Again nodding. Putting his arm up to give both of them a thumbs up.

Flash was, honestly a little perplexed by Ringo. He hadn't even heard a grunt out of him. And well, he was about to ask the obvious. However, Miranda knew where it was going and gave Flash a little more context. "He's really serious about this job. He only talks when he knows it's appropriate too. Otherwise, he's a great listener to me and the kids. Oh and he helps them with their ABC's and 123's. Oh! And he helps them get into bed when it's bedti-"

"Okay!" Alexandra exclaimed. "We get it you guys are _parents_!" She glared at Flash. No longer wanting to be put into anticipation. "Okay, _kid!_ Since Cherry just keeps _teasing_ me. Why don't you speak for _yourself._"

Cherry widened her eyes. Raising her shoulders up and letting out a chuckle. "I _introduced_ him! Come on, I'm not that much of a tease."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Brushing off Cherry Crash. Keeping her stare onto Flash. "Okay Kid. Spill it!"

Flash was slightly taken back by Alexandra's persistence. Though he responded. "Okay. Okay." he sighed. "I'm here...because...I'm looking for the Dragon Balls."

There was a 3 second grace period thereafter. With the exception of Cherry Crash.

But when the words had finally settled in with everybody...

**"WHAAAAAT!"**

All _four_. All four of them were all caught off guard by that. Alexandra, Brawly and Miranda widened their eyes. Having screamed out of shock because of that. Ringo Meanwhile, he cocked his head up swiftly. Dropping his book and dramatically taking off his shades. Revealing brown eyes. And with that, his shocked expression.

"What did you say?" Alexandra asked shocked.

"The Dragon...Ball!" said Miranda.

"That's why I brought him along." Brawly glanced at Cherry. Creeping up towards her. He tapped on her shoulder. Getting her attention. "Hmm?"

"Uh yeah. Babe...HAVE YOU GONE COMPLELTEY INSANE!?" Cherry laughed at Brawly erupting. But he still went on. "No-Babe! If I've put the puzzle pieces together. You're telling me you just kidnapped this kid because he's looking for the most mysterious items. _The Unproven Treasures!_"

All eyes were on Cherry. As now, she really looked incriminating for essentially just taking some random _orphan_.

Cherry tickled Brawly's chin. Justifying herself. "_Tiger_. I didn't just take him because he said he was _looking _for them. I took him because he..." She purposely trailed off. Hoping that he and the rest of the group caught on.

And they did...

Brawly's eyes widened slowly as the few seconds passed. "No..." He slowly began to look over at Flash. Realizing what Cherry was getting at. "You have the..."

The Latter caught on. All slowly looking at Flash with shocked expressions. Daring Do included. Finally realizing what the gist was.

Miranda's arms slowly fell off of Flash. Due to her shoulders slowly dropping out of the revelation being made right before her.

Flash meanwhile, in a way he guess he could understand why everyone was getting all shocked. But honestly, it wasn't really that much of a hassle to get them so far. With the exception of Frostbite just a few hours ago. He was given two of them while he had to get two on his own. And even so, in Frostbite it was just floating for him in the cave lake.

And with seeing Flash's nonchalant expression in the midst of all of this. One that would easily rival Ringo's expression. They knew that he wasn't kidding around or for that matter, _bullshitting_ them.

Cherry Crash's smirk only grew wider by the sheer silence. The only thing that could be heard was the noises of the Amazon Forest. But, she pressed on forward. "Okay, Flash. I believe you promised to show me. So, go on..." She gave him an arm gesture.

And needless to say. Flash heeded the command. Kneeling down. He took his bag off and set it on the ground. Only adding more to the shock factor of the group. Just proving that he really wasn't lying about what was saying.

Flash unzipped the bag. In turn, taking a cloth pouch he had been given in Frostbite.

The group all heard an ominous humming sound. Something that would be heard from crystals in a cave. Something that brought an image of a lake laying beneath hanging crystals. Giving off a little refraction of light.

To add onto that. An orange glow that was easily seen from the pouch. As the pouch couldn't contain the impressive features of the special orbs.

The group, including Cherry Crash who was more than intrigued by now. Began to get closer to Flash. All mesmerized if not, nearly hypnotized by the glwo.

Flash pulled out one at Random. The Seven Star Ball. Revealing to the group.

And if that wasn't what made them all crane their necks as far as they could. Flash could see their eyes light up in astonishment. Making Flash arch his eyebrow.

They all began to lean closer. Alexandra especially as the find itself was something that couldn't be expressed into words.

In-turn. Prompting Flash to widen his eyes as all five did that. Making him lean back.

"Alright..." He put the Dragon Ball back in the pouch. Knowing that they had seen enough. "So...Uh. Yeah, that was that."

Alexandra spoke up. Stammering out of shock. "H-H-H-How many of those do you..."

"Four."

The group all looked at Cherry. Who in turn was a little astonished by the Orbs. Though she had a bit of a prideful face. A 'I told you so' face almost. Before speaking up. "So. What do you guys think?"

Brawly looked back at Flash. Standing up straight. Approaching the teen. "Kid...we have _a lot_ to talk about"

_**Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved**_

* * *

_**A/N: So that's the name for this Part 3 of the Dragon Ball Arc.**_

_**Again though. It be pretty Cash money if y'all checked out Chapter 2 for Canterlot!**_


	41. Dinner Table

Sunset opened the door to her home. A nice big two story home in a nice mid-class neighborhood. Walking in after a long day of school and hanging out with her friends.

Closing the door behind her. She set her jacket on the jacket hook right beside her. Taking her shoes off thereafter.

"I'm Home!" She announced.

It caught the attention of her mother. Stellar Flare. Who conveniently was walking down the stairs.

She had a scarlet undercut. And darker tone of orange skin. She wore a clad of a Long sleeve with rolled up sleeves and yoga pants.

She smiled. Beaming at her Daughter. "Hi Sweetheart! How was your day?"

"It was great." She stretched her arms out. "School was a breeze and Me and my friends kinda hung around at Rainbow Dash's place all day."

"Well that's nice." Stellar replied. "Well Dinner's just about done. Were having you're favorite. Chicken Fried Rice!"

Sunset chuckled. "Mom! You know that everything you make is my _favorite_."

Stellar Flare giggled. Pulling Sunset into a hug and giving her a pat on the head. "Okay flatterer. You gonna just stand there or get to the dinner table."

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. Just let me go freshen up."

She started for the stairs. Walking up the moderate flight of stairs. The second floor was just carpeted floor. With the exception of the bathrooms in the home.

She walked down the long hallway to her room.

Opening the door. The room had mostly been vacant for the whole day. So the lights were turned off. She flicked the light switch on.

Her room was what you'd expect for most rooms. There was a single bed. Along with her little work station. Complete with a desk and her own personal Cube-PC. Add a closet with a white sliding door and her own personal television, and that was her room.

She walked inside. Opening the bag to take out what work she had from school. Taking out her binders that contained each assignment or what not.

When she accidentally pulled out something she didn't want to...

She pulled out an individual paper. She widened her eyes. Usually, she wouldn't just jam papers in her bag. But, she realized what it was.

Though it was just a practice run. The teacher did grade the practice run of their flight attempt. Just to give an idea for the students at where they were at.

And well, she wasn't very pleased with hers.

Pulling it out. The paper contained a score and notes from the teacher:

_Score:58_

_Sunset has the basics down. She has good Ki Control and understands the overall concept of flight as seen through her written test. However, she is having a little trouble trying to apply said knowledge. I've seen her get off the ground a few times, but only for a few seconds. But it's nothing a little practice and patience wont cure, so to speak. It isn't abnormal that she is struggling with Flight. So if she can practice the motion just enough. I think she could finally hover around._

_The Next practice run will be graded relatively the same. If she can manage to hover over the ground successfully without coming back down. Than a perfect score is inevitable!_

_-Shining Armor_

She frowned. Scowling at just the grade. _"This is just embarrassing. I've never gotten a 50 before! "_ She tossed the paper away. Seeing that kind of killed her mood. Maybe she was overreacting a little. But for a student who got pretty good grades in class, this was a big dent for her.

She turned around and started for the closet. Opening it and looking for some comfy clothes.

However, seeing that score. Only brought her back to this morning. How she was just at a lost for words at how to fly. Then mentioning...

_Him_.

She had grabbed her Pajama Top. A magenta long sleeve with a sun graphic. And thinking about this morning made her grip tighten.

_"I still don't get it! How did Sentry even do it!"_

The memory of him taking off like a rocket began to resurface in her head. All's she remembered was finally managing to hover over the ground a little. She could remember getting joyous from it. It was a small step sure. But it was the progress that counted.

She could remember her and Twilight getting really giddy from it. As they knew it was just a matter of time before they along with everyone else could do some moderate flying.

If only _he_ didn't have to stray away from the rest...

She didn't see it happen directly. Instead she along with Twilight saw _his_ shadow speed right past them. Accompanied with a 'whoosh'. Something similar to a Sonic Boom. Obviously not as loud in magnitude. But still noticeable.

It both completely caught the off-guard. So much so that it disrupted their hover and both came back down onto the ground. Falling the short distance.

Both turning around. They remember both widening their eyes. Seeing Flash all the way up there. But it wasn't just them.

She could remember that everyone went silent after it had happened. Nobody would've thought that _Sentry_ of all people would manage to pull that off.

Usually, common knowledge was that pulling that off. To get really high in altitude and move at a fast pace effortlessly. Was supposed to be the result of weeks and weeks, even _months_ worth of practice, patience and physical training.

And everyone knew. Flash Sentry never worked hard a day in his life. He was just a _jerk_ and a _slob._

But still, it was just a mystery that alluded Sunset. That somehow, _the black sheep_ as some Canterlotonians referred to him as. Mastered flying in records time.

Then proceed to mock her cousin thereafter.

She grit her teeth. Again, letting out another 'tsk'. Deciding just to brush it off.

_"Twilight's right anyways. Thinking about it is just pointless..."_

* * *

Sunset had taken a quick shower. Putting on fresher and comfier clothing. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

There were already three people sitting in front of the table. All awaiting their dinner.

Her Father, Sunspot. And her two siblings.

First, there was the oldest of the three. Spitfire: A Junior at Lodestar Academy. One of the brightest and one of the athletically gifted, She had lighter orange hair like her father. It was a little unkept and spiky. But she made it work. Along with that, she had a light yellow skin tone.

Then there was the youngest. A second grader at Starswirl Juniors Academy. He had the same scarlet hair color as Sunset and his mother. Having it be combed into sideswept hair style. Along with that, he was the only one in the family to dawn glasses. Round speckles, with brown rims. Unlike the latter at the table. He was pretty focused on the handheld game console in his hand.

Spitfire looked over at Sunset. Chuckling and giving her a playful scoff. "Well look who's came crawling back to _us_."

Sunspot joined in on it. Only making Sunset giggle even more. "_Indeed_. But, I suppose as they do get older. They simply just do not love the family anymore." He gave his oldest daughter a playful look. "Kinda like another.."

"That's not true." Sunset giggled as she took a seat. "I was kinda caught up hanging out with friends."

Sunspot grinned. Chuckling a little. "Alright, Alright. But jokes aside, how was your day, honey?"

"It was good more or less." She said. "Oh uh, and well...the School play is coming up and well..." She blushed a little. "I was thinking about...auditioning."

Sunspot. Was a little taken back by that statement. Though that being said. He was a supportive Dad. So he wanted to hear her out on this one. "Oh, do you now?"

Spitfire chuckled with a crafty smirk. "Pfft. Please Dad. It's pretty obvious why."

Sunspot arched his eyebrow. Glancing at Spitfire. "What do you mean?"

Sunset widened her eyes. She knew what was coming up. Her grin that had once resided had now become a panicked expression. She glared at Spitfire. Knowing that she would spill something that she swore she wouldn't.

However, Spitfire ignored her clear warning sign and went on. "She's probably doing it because of, _Astro Borealis._"

Sunset grit her teeth. Denying that claim. Though her cheeks, might've told another story. "Am Not!"

Spitfire inspected her nails. "Yeah nice try baby sis. But it's practically public knowledge you-"

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on." Sunspot interjected. "Who is Astro Borealis?"

Sunset glanced at her father. Responding almost too quickly to him. "No one."

Spitfire rolled her eyes. Giving her father that answer he was looking for. "Abe's another Junior at Lodestar. But he's one of the popular kids too. And well, not saying that I like him. But a lot of us girls kind of consider him..." She again glanced at Sunset. Giving her another teasing look. "_Hot_."

Sunset grumbled at her sister. Sure, she was a pretty awesome sister. But sometimes, she could irritate her. But before she could even speak any further. Stellar Flare chimed in. Holding bowls of chicken fried rice.

"ooh. Sunset's first crush?" She began handing bowls out. And of course, in the process of saying that. Making Sunset flush crimson.

However, Sunspot was not as impressed. Expressing his, dismay and concern over Spitfire and Stellar Flare's, attitude. So to speak. "Alright, both of you need to settle down."

Stellar Flare chuckled. Walking over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him. "Were just poking fine Jack." She looked up at Sunset, who was still blushing a lot. "But Sunset, is it true?"

"No Mom!" Sunset rolled her eyes. "Look it's just a..._coincidence_ that Abe is auditioning."

Spitfire chuckled. Mumbling. "Yeah, a coincidence."

Sunset gave her another glare. Gritting her teeth. But Stellar Flare came to the rescue. "Spitfire, stop teasing Sunset."

Spitfire shrugged. Sighing. Admitting defeat. "Alright."

Stellar Flare handed out the rest of the bowls. As now that that whole thing was seemingly resolved. However, she stopped at Sunburst. Seeing that he was still glued to his screen.

She sighed. "Sunburst. Get off the game."

Sunburst did his best to respond. Still keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. "Yeah.. Mhm. Mom I'll be done in a few seconds. Stellar Flare again sighed. Knowing that wouldn't be the case. She set the plate right in front of him. And then...promptly pulled the gaming device out of his grasp. Making Sunburst gasp. "M-Mom!"

Stellar Flare put her finger up and gave it a wag. "Uh'. No, playing at the dinner table."

Sunburst grumbled. Folding his arms and pouting.

Sunset watched that whole thing go down. Couldn't help but smirk at that. Having fully calm down from Stellar Flare teasing her. She gave Sunburst a pat on the head. Catching his attention. "Hm?"

Sunset chuckled. "Just don't take it too seriously. Alright?"

Sunburst merely moaned. As he was close to beating the level he was playing. Sunset again chuckled. Giving him another pat on the head.

When that was all said and done. Sunset turned to her food. Seeing it in all it's steamy goodness. She licked her lips. Before digging in. Eating at a similar pace as the _protagonist _himself.


	42. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Part 1

The group sat around the campfire.

With the recent addition of Flash Sentry. And his revelation of the Dragon Balls. There was definitely a lot to talk about. But, just like how they asked Flash to give a little insight on why he was in the Rainforest to begin with. They decided to do the same.

Cherry Crash held up the map they were using. Sitting between Flash and Brawly.

The map was old to say the least. Besides the fact that it used traditional paper (over the more environmentally friendly developed variant.). But the giveaways were the stained look and the feeble feel of the paper itself.

Anyways, the map in question displayed a highlighted path way. A route that the team had chosen. One that would lead to what the team was looking for. One where Flash didn't even know about.

"So...What does it lead to?" Flash asked.

"Well from what we've learned in the museum. It leads to an ancient artifact from nearly 6,000 years ago!" Cherry Crash stated. "It's said to be hidden in a temple. Which were en route to!"

"Okay...And what are you guys even supposed to be looking for?"

"Well, according to the Vilera's National Museum, The temple is the house of: Valore_'s Chestplate._" Said Cherry. "This thing dates back to 6000 _years_! It was a piece of battle armor that the Emperor wore during the S_haizono_ war."

Flash stroked his chin. Letting that sink in. "So I'm gonna take it that it's a priceless artifact the Museum want's you to get?"

Brawly chimed in. "It's not just a _priceless artifact._ It's lore goes a little more deeper."

If Flash wasn't intrigued before. This would've certainly caught his attention. He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean, lore?"

Brawly, who sat beside Cherry. Leaned forward to make himself visible to the Saiyan. Digressing. "Well, you see. Emperor Valore was much more than a ruler of his empire. His story goes as follow: In his younger days, he was said to be an intellect. One of the smartest, if not _the_ smartest during his time. He would use reason over all else to end any dispute or conflict. However, he was also said to be a fierce warrior! Being so gifted in combat that he made even the most skilled solider look like an amateur."

Flash narrowed his eyes on Brawly. He'd never really been the type to be interested in History. But even so, this was certainly fascinating. "So how did he become, _Emperor?_"

"He _killed_ his way to the rank."

And if that didn't surprise the teen even more. His eyes widened to that statement. But he wasn't fascinated, or filled with ecstasy. He was downright shocked. "Woah! What?!"

Brawly nodded. "He was seen to be the better leader. He was smart, powerful and assertive. He made the Ruler of the time look bad. But of course, he wouldn't give up the throne at all! The Emperor of the time, Sethfsnut (_pronounced: Sefsnoot_) challenged him to a one on one battle of combatants. And well, needless to say. And well...needless to say, Valore combined skill and intellect got _him_ the win and ended in both the ceremony and funeral of an Emperor."

Flash's eyebrows furrowed. While in theory, that sounded interesting. It sounded, a little extreme even for him. "That sounds..."

"Gruesome?" Cherry added. "Fierce, Extreme."

He gave her a quick glance. "All of the _above_." Flash gave another glance back to Brawly. "So...how's his story end?"

"It ends right _here_. Just in the midst of the war between the Shaizonian People and the Valorian Empire. Emperor Valore was said to have made the rounds to South America. But by that time, North America as a whole was yet to be discovered or explored. So Valore and his Empire were regarded as one of the earliest to step foot onto this soil. Anyways, from what we've read. He wanted to take conquer the land for himself so he could . However, the Shaizonian's knew that he wanted to take the land. So they went to go invade South America, knowing full well on what they were up against. They sent as much as they could, knowing that Valore was present."

Flash stroked his chin. "So they did a surprise attack on him?"

"Mhmm." Brawly Hummed. "The Shaizonian took a risky move though. However, one that would give them the edge in the war and put an end to the Valorian Empire. They went out _guns __blazing_ if you will. By this point. Valore was known to be so deadly. That going at him head on was useless. You'd end up dead one way or another. However, what Shaizonian army did count on, was his _Arrogance_."

"His...Arrogance?"

Cherry from then on continued. "Whether or not this is really true, is still debated to this day by other historians. But, the theory is that Valore's ego grew. Starting from when he was crowned to be the next Emperor of Ipomcran _(pronounced: Eepacrang)._ And it only grew more and more when the war had began. Until his last breath when the Shaizonian's had caught him off guard and ended his reign."

Flash tilted his head up. Stroking his chin a little more. He was gonna be honest, he'd been learning more history from random strangers than he did school.

He was trying to the pieces together. Trying to get some sort of _scope_ on emperor Valore. "From the way it sounds. Valore didn't seem like such a _nice_ guy."

"Well, Ipomcran wasn't exactly known as a peachy, sunshine place." said Brawly. "But nonetheless. Any artifact from the Valorian Empire era is scarce. Seeing how Ipomcran doesn't even exist anymore, along with the fact that the whole city was destroyed 1,000 years after his rule. So a lot of stuff there has been destroyed. It's nothing more than ruins, and the only serious finds have been ancient kitchenware and vital stuff like scriptures or books that barely survived."

"So, with all of the things that were found. Historians were able to learn about Valore, bits of his story, how he became king, and the war." Cherry Explained. "And Shaizone. Well it's become the capital of Vilera. And well, they've done a better job on preserving their history. So needless to say, we had gotten a better idea on the story of the whole war. How Valore had declared war on Shaizone and how his reign had ended."

"And slowly but surely. War artifacts from the era had been found thanks to to the help from Vilera. It became a bidding battle on which Museums wanted which artifact. Especially when it all came down to who would get the rights over Valore's Chest plate." Said Brawly. "But, after a a really hard fought battle. Xigate managed to secure the bid and we were all set for the search."

"And now were here." Everyone turned their head to hearing Alexandra's voice. Coming out of her tent. "But anyways, I think a _trade_ is in order."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "A trade?"

"Well we just gave you a history lesson and we told you the resources were using." She was holding a pen and paper. "Sooo...an _eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. _Maybe you could share with us how you got the Dragon Balls?"

She didn't really make the items in her hand discrete. Flash looked up at her. A little hesitant. "Uhh...given the fact that you all told me that The Dragon Balls were the most _sought out_ objects. Along with being the unproven treasure and everyone's reactions. I'm not sure if just casually telling a person with such a _reputation_ as yourself would be very..._smart._"

"Come on." A.K persisted. "Do you know what it would mean to the world if you came out with that info. You'd practically be praised by the _whole_ world."

Flash though. Wasn't phased. "Look lady. As tempting as that sounds. There are some repercussion you have to think about."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Her tone changing a little. "Like what?"

"Well, a lot of people are _greedy_. If the info about Magical Wishing Orbs being found. I'm pretty sure everyone would be sent into a frenzy. And well, knowing that it only grants _one_ wish. I think a lot of people would kill each other to have them. Then of course, there's the search. And heh...do I have a story to tell...No! But anyways, these things are placed in the most random places. Some okay...some not _so much_... Do you get my drift..."

Alexandra let out a heavy sigh. "Well then...why are you looking for them."

Flash widened his eyes. However, the question had intrigued the other two. "Yeah...you know you never made that clear when we met." said Cherry. "Why are you looking for them?"

Now, in the first two instances. Flash had an excuse. Or rather the real reason anyway. That was his _excuse._

However, these people were _different..._

They were nice enough. Kind of like the Appleloosa and Frostbite people.

But, they also knew about the Dragon Balls. And they were Explorers...And judging by their higher interest compared to the first two groups. He was rather very hesitant.

"I'd...rather not say..."

"Why?" Alexandra asked. Not phased. "Is it something bad?"

"No!" Flash responded quickly. "It's just..._Personal_..." He looked down. Frowning a little.

Alexandra again sighed. They didn't really know the kid. Outside of the fact that he was little brash, oblivious and he was an orphan. Other than tha-

_"Oh my god..."_ Alexandra placed her hand under her chin. It wasn't hard to figure out what he wanted. Emphasis on _Orphan. _She put the pieces to together. Looking back at Flash. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your..._Parents._ Would it."

Flash looked back at Alexandra. Curling his lip and giving her a faint scowl. "What, you're _mind reader_ to?"

"No...but I am able to read through the lines."

Flash rolled his eyes. Placing his chin on his hand. "Great..."

"Okay...fine." A.K said. "I wont _push _you about it anymore. Well as long as it isn't for anything malicious. But the least you can do is tell me how _you_ of all people managed to find them."

Flash let out a long and heavy sigh. Putting his head down. He pinched the bridges of his nose. Before letting out the answer she wanted. "Fine..." He had been wearing his bag the whole time. Taking it off. He opened up the compartment that held the Dragon Radar. Bringing it out for all to see.

That's when Ringo and Miranda came back.

She stretched her arms out. Letting out a howl. Catching everyone's attention. "Okay. Aurora and Zero are doing Okay with Mom and Dad."

Brawly smirked. "Well that's good news."

"Anyways. What are you guys doing?" asked Miranada.

"Flash is gonna spill on how he got the Dragon Balls." said Cherry.

Without as much as even a reaction. Both Miranda and Ringo rushed to the log. Being more intrigued. Even if Ringo's blank face said otherwise.

Flash was a little startled by that. Though by this point, he'd come to the realization that if he said one thing about the Dragon Balls. They'd be intrigued in one way or another.

Eventually he pulled out the Dragon Radar, The Silver Compass shaped device with the radar screen. He pressed the top button. Turning it on. Letting the group see the dark grid. With the red icon being himself.

Around the button was a dial. He was zooming in and out. Explaining the whole thing. "So basically, this thing detects the Dragon Balls."

"Interesting. Alexandra said. Jotting it down. "So how exactly does it detect the Dragon Balls."

And that was the best conversation ender if Flash had ever heard. Because needless to say, he didn't even know how it worked. In fact, it was never really explained to him by Thorax or Pharynx. It was just given to him and that was that.

He widened his eyes. His jaw had dropped a little as he was of course, he didn't know. "Uhh..."

Cherry arched her eyebrow. "What is it?"

Flash scratched the back of his head. Letting out a sigh. He shrugged, being more or less speechless.

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. As everyone let that sink in.

And well, Alexandra wasn't very amused. She widened her eyes to that. "You mean YOU DON"T KNOW!"

He widened his eyes. Flash's put his hands up defensively. Moving back a little out of habit. Before finally responding. "uhhh...Yup."

The group couldn't believe what they were hearing. Essentially, it wasn't the: I know but it's my secret situation. It was the: I know but I don't know situation.

And well, that wasn't very promising to hear so to speak. They've seen the device that led Flash to the Dragon Balls. And he doens't even know how the thing works inside.

"How does that make any sense?!" A.K asked Flash, baffled. "You're telling me. That you have the device to find the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls_._ Litterally the items that-"

"Have been the most sought out at one point." Flash let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah I get the _picture_. But Truth be told, I didn't even make this. In fact, I don't even _know_ who made this _thing_. It was just given to me."

That bit of info explained the plot hole in Flash's story. However...it still wasn't something promising to hear out of the teen.

"Wait...You didn't make this?" said Cherry. "And you don't know who made it?"

Flash nodded. "That's what I said."

"Okay. Then _who_ gave it to you."

Now. That was something Flash knew.

But he couldn't answer that...

Why? Because he would essentially be revealing info about the Changelings. And to his knowledge, he was sure that the Changelings weren't really known commonly among humans.

So he had to lie on the spot.

"Umm...Some _guy_. Some old guy I know."

Alexandra's, along with everyone else. Bore the face of what you would expect, to hearing something as a bland sounding as Flash's lie. Along with having no real solubility so to speak.

A.K arched her eyebrow. Folding her arms. "Some guy?"

"Yes!" Flash knew he had to try and sound a little convincing and maintain his statement. Along with protecting the identity of the Changelings. "Look are you all really gonna doubt me now. I mean think of who you're talking to."

They were still very much skeptical of his claim. Alexandra persisted. "Okay. Can you tell us more about this guy?"

"N-No. I can't. He's uh...I can't reveal more about my source."

The group all looked at each other. Still very skeptical of what they were hearing. However, he did have a good point. How that doubting the _kid_ who managed to find the Dragon Balls. The one who proved they were in fact _real. _Would be a little dumb. Even if he was being a little stubborn over his source.

Alexandra sighed. "Fine...You got it from some guy." She crumpled the paper. Seeing how it was useless to have. "So do you know where the next Dragon Ball is?"

Flash shrugged. Looking back at the Radar. He turned the dial to show where the next Dragon Ball was. "Well I was kinda trying to figure that out." he looked up into the sky. "However. It's getting dark. And searching in the dark isn't exactly _ideal_. I try and get an early start tomorrow."

They all looked into the sky. If they wanted to make an approximation. It was probably 7:00 or so.

Miranda seemed to be in agreeance. "Yeah. I say it's about dinner time now." She smiled. "I'll see what we have in the coolers. Everyone just sit back and relax."

Cherry Crash chuckled. Commenting about that. "Leave it to Mino to be everyone's Mom."

Miranda shrugged. "Well I do what needs to be done." She then glanced at Ringo. "Honey? Do you think you can help me out?"

Ringo rose to his feet immediately. Following Miranda into one of the tents.

* * *

Another hour had passed.

Since Flash was essentially their guest. They decided to tell him their stories. Whether or not it involved one and other. It was mainly just a mix of individual stories or stories of the adventures they had went on over the years.

"So, we me and my buddies decided to spend the night there." said Brawly. "But uh...heh we managed to last an hour before we booked it."

Flash, was a little white as he had heard the whole story along with everyone else. As it was a little to his dismay. Or rather, a little to his fear. The whole story itself contained Flash's only fear. The one thing he was afraid of.

Anyways. After that story was said and done. They decided to call it a night. Both parties seemingly needed to get an early start. So getting some much needed sleep was probably for the better.

Cherry stretched her arms. Letting out a yawn. "Man..." She leaned onto Brawly's shoulder. Giving it a little nuzzle. "I'm beat. I'm gonna call it a night."

Brawly shrugged. "Same. All this reminiscing is makin' me tired..."

Miranda was already asleep. Sleeping on Ringo's shoulder. However, Ringo was also into the idea. Giving them the A-OK gesture with his hand.

But, there was one problem.

And that was with Flash. Or more specifically, where he was supposed to sleep. And well, he obviously made that known.

"Uhh...wait. What about me. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Cherry shrugged. Answering it like it was a no brainer. "Uhh. Duh, with Alexandra."

There was a moment of silence for a bout, 0.5 seconds. Because as soon as that sentence had exited Cherry's mouth. A.K reacted almost immediately.

Widening her eyes. She turned her head faster than ever before to Cherry. In the past, Chery Crash had suggested dumb things. But to Alexandra, this might take the cake.

"WHAT!?" She yelped.

And Flash. Well, he was no different. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open. In other words, he was so not into that idea for obvious reasons. More or less uttering the same thing Alexandra had. "WHAT!" He gave Alexandra a quick glance. Before glancing back at Cherry Crash. "Are you crazy!? I can't sleep with her!"

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Well no duh. You're a _minor_, dummy. I mean for you two sleep in the same _tent_. Come on get your mind out of the gutte-"

"I can't do that either!" Flash interjected. "Lady! I-I'm fourteen and she's _middle aged_."

"I'm 34, dumbass!" Alexandra bellowed.

Flash rolled his eyes. Giving A.K a quick glare. Mocking her by making his voice sound high pitched. "_I'm 34 Dumbass-_That's what you sound like!" He then glanced back at Cherry. "Cherry I'm fourteen. I can't sleep with some random adult. Do you know how _weird_ that is.."

Cherry arched her eyebrow. "Oookay...Um, ignoring what I said before. Um...aren't guys your age supposed to be hornballs? I'd kinda imagine you being giddy about this."

Flash's shoulders dropped. He promptly slapped his forehead in a facepalm. There was so many things wrong with what she had just said. "First of all. _We_ are not _Hornballs!_ And Second of all, WE DON'T ACTUALLY EXPECT IT TO HAPPEN!"

Brawly, seemingly agreed with Flash there. "Babe, I can wholeheartedly say that he's speaking the truth." He glanced back at Ringo. "Right Ringo?"

Ringo again gave them the same hand gesture as before. Agreeing with both Brawly and Flash. Before heading to his tent with Miranda.

Cherry let out a sigh and rolled her eyes once more. "Well uh. Damn, there's no way I'm letting you sleep in our tent. Or Miranda and Ringo's tent. Alright, having some random kid sleeping with a couple is a little more than weird. Don't ya think."

Flash was baffled by that. Astonished, downright shocked she would say something as contradictory as that. "Wha-THEN WHAT ARE YOU SETTING _ME_ UP FOR?"

Cherry was more or less pretty tired. She really just wanted to get some shut eye and be ready for tomorrow. So, she decided to just put the whole thing to rest with one final argument. "Look in short. A.K's single. She's not a creep and quit being such a _baby._" She clung onto Brawly's hand. Pulling him to their tent. "Goodnight!"

They disappeared into the lantern luminated tent. As Flash was able to see their silhouettes from the screen. Hearing it zip up and close.

That just left Flash and Alexandra. And needless to say. None were very amused by the fact they had to share a tent. Especially given how things have been for them so far.

Alexandra let out an annoyed groan. She knew that leaving him out there would be a bit of a _Dick Move_. So, very much to her dismay, she went along with the idea. "Okay...let's go." Flash who had been shook by this point because of the events that had just occurred. Widened his eyes even more. Turning around. Seeing A.K with her arms folded and her shoe tapping. "Well...Are ya just gonna stand there?"

Flash arched his eyebrow. Very hesitant as he began to take his steps towards her.

She rolled her eyes. Turning around to her tent, opening it up. With Flash shortly following after her.

It was what you would expect. It was a moderately sized tent. Able to fit in one or two people. On the ground was one sleeping bag. Of course due to the fact that she had not even anticipated this.

Flash crawled inside the tent after Alexandra did.

"So uh-"

"Shut up!" Alexandra interjected. She got to the point. "Listen, _Runt!_ Don't get any _funny _ideas." She pointed at the left side of the tent. "You get that side, I get this side. Alright?"

Flash nodded. "Uh...Okay..."

"Good!" She pulled out a spare blanket. "You're in luck too. I brought a few blankets with me." She threw it at Flash. Before giving him further orders. "Now just, get in here! You're letting in all the cold!"

Flash winced a little. The lady he had publicly mocked without an issue. Was becoming a little more and more scarier. But nonetheless he obliged. Maneuvering himself to his side of the tent.

Alexandra zipped up the tent flaps. Sealing the two in there. Before promptly taking off her collared shirt.

"What are you doing!?" Flash asked. Looking away while turning red.

A.K rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get your _hopes _up." When she took it off, it revealed a blank tank top. "This tent can get really muggy sometimes. Alright. I'd rather not sleep in my own sweat." She got into her sleeping bag and lied down. Turning to her side. Away from Flash. "Now just shut up and sleep." She turned off the lantern that was luminating the whole tent. Making everything go pitch black.

Flash. Didn't really feel anything. The tent felt fine to him. But then again. Sleeping with a bulky jacket and a blanket seemed like a little too much. So he took off his jacket as well.

However, knowing what would happen if he simply dropped it down with no care in the world. He slowly set it down next to him. Trying not to alert Alexandra or the latter.

When that was said and done. He pulled the covers he was given over him and lied down on his side. On the somewhat comfy tent floor.

This was weird to say the least. Sleeping in a tent with some random stranger. For the times he did sleep in other places, it was either in a jail cell or in someone else's home. **_Alone._**

He sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't be a long night. And hopefully he could get some shut eye before morning. But still though he couldn't help but wonder...

_"What have I gotten myself into..."_

* * *

But just outside the shore of the Amazon Rainforest...

A few 'visitors' in multiple rowboats begin to flee over to the naturally formed land. All being sure to be as quiet as can be. Not wanting to alert anyone.

Especially the few already on the island...

And with that. The ring leader himself let out a quiet cackle.

"Daring Do won't win this time. Valore's Chest Plate is _mine!_"

...


	43. Conversations

It was yet another night in Appleloosa

Braeburn and his family were packing up. Ready to set off on a journey of their own.

It had only been nearly two days since Flash had left. Having left the prior midnight. And needless to say. It was still kind of weird for them. Flash I mean, he had somehow single handedly freed their town. Along with trusting them with his identity.

Along with that. None of them would've thought that they'd be able to make this trip at all. After the Endocarps had ruled the parks for so many years. But after yesterday, it was as if nothing had happened.

Deadeye was locked away. As none of them wanted him roaming the parks. Flash was the one that suggested he stay alive. As he didn't want them to kill him. Not wanting them to stoop to his _level._

And after all of that. They felt a sense of freedom. They could go outside and leave at any day they wanted without any problems. They could have money without having to give it all away to the a 'debt collector' so to speak. They could just live.

And well, even though it was nice and all. Braeburn and his family still had one thing they had to do. The trip was overdue for a while as the last time they had all seen each other was nearly a decade ago.

There was a horse carriage waiting outside for them. Believe it or not. They still had the map from 2005. The one they had intended to use for their initial escape attempt to Canterlot.

And now, it could be put to good use.

Uncle Orange and Sunflower were loading bags onto the horse carriage. Bags full of the usual, clothes and what not. Meanwhile, Braeburn, Aunt Orange and Babs were making sure that they weren't missing anything. Giving their house one last look.

"Ah think we got everythin'." Said Braeburn. "This place almost empty."

"Yeah..."

Braeburn noticed the somewhat quiet tone in Aunt Orange's voice. Almost as if she were sad. He arched his eyebrow. "Whut's wrong Aunt Orange?"

She sighed. She had something on her mind this whole time. Ever since they were planning the trip. The idea had resonated with her all day. "It's jus...I don't know it's just a thought ah've had all day."

"Well, whut is it?"

Babs was sleeping in Aunt Orange's arms. So she had to be a little quiet. She looked into Braeburns eyes. And spoke. "Have y'all ever thought about maybe...leavin' Appleloosa for good? And maybe just stay in Canterlot?"

That was a, very particular thought. "Stay In Canterlot?" In all honesty. Braeburn still loved Appleloosa. It was his home and he had lived here for years. Even in the midst of all the gang activity. He had still found it in him to focus more on the positive's of Appleloosa. "Ah...Aunt Orange you don't like Appleloosa anymore?"

"No. No. It's just...Well Ah guess it's been so long since ah've seen them all. Ah'm not sure Ah want to stay in Canterlot for a set amount of time."

Braeburn stroked his chin. He of course didn't know what to expect going into Canterlot. The effects it would have and whatnot. Along with that, he didn't really know all too much about Canterlot. He had heard little bits and pieces from his Uncle. Just how it was a big and safe city so to speak.

Even when they met Flash and found out he was from there. He didn't really tell them about Canterlot at all. Learning that Flash hated Canterlot with all his guts. But he didn't hate it like Flash did. But it wasn't the opposite either.

He was scared...

Entering a bigger atmosphere that he had no idea about. Along with all the different people. Not that it was bad. But knowing that everyone wouldn't really share the same interests as people in Appleloosa did. He was very, very nervous on what to expect.

"Ah mean. No, Ah'm not sure Ah'd ever be able to make a move like that..."

Aunt Orange understood. Because again, it was just a thought. A thought she wanted to make a reality. But she knew that there was a high probability that latter wouldn't be on board.

"It's Okay Braeburn. Ah' understan-"

"But maybe it wouldn't be so bad..." She widened her eyes to what Braeburn had just mumbled. Looking at him now. He had a faint smirk while his hands were inside his pockets. "Ah mean. Uncle Bright Mac's been there and he seemed to have liked it a lot..." He shrugged though. Not really sure in his own statement. "But ah guess...Ah don't really know..."

Aunt Orange smiled. Placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's Okay Braeburn. It's jus'a thought that came to me. Obviosuly ah'd have to run it through with John and Sunny..." She glanced at Babs. The child sleeping in her arms. Smiling at her. "An'this precious thing."

Braeburn chuckled a little. Patting Babs gently on the back of her head. "Ah guess we should finish packing though."

"Mhmm."

The two continued what they were doing before the brief interaction. They had a long trip ahead of them. And they wanted to be well prepared for their visit.

But, with jury out on Aunt Orange's emotions. That _"visit"_ could end up being more...

* * *

Shining Armor had gotten home after a long day. He was held up in class for the whole afternoon doing some marking and what not. Along with that, being in charge of getting dinner for him and his wife.

However, just because he had a long day. Didn't mean it was bad so to speak. Especially after what had ensued after lunch...

He opened the door to the home. It was dark to say the least. It was 11:00 when he had returned. And from what he knew. Twilight and his parents were probably asleep.

Well, Shining always made sure Twi was asleep. Seeing how her teacher lived with her. He would always be a parent with her and make sure she went to bed on school nights.

Closing the door behind him. He took his shoes off in the dark foyer.

Walking down the hallway. He found that the lights leading to the stairs had been left on. No doubt something Cadence had done for him. He smiled.

Walking past the light switch. He flicked it off and proceeded up the stairs.

And finally, one moderate walk down the second floor hallway. He found the door to their room. Promptly opening the door to greet his wife.

"Hey."

Their room was respectably big. It had a Queen Size Bed, a dresser complimented with a mirror. A three seat couch and their own HD TV.

Cadence was situated on the couch. As she awaited the return for her 'Nigh in Shining Armor'. She smiled. "Hey." She looked at the bag he held. Her eyes lit up and her grin grew wider. "Soo...did you get-"

"Pad Thai?" Shining chuckled. "Yeah like two boxes worth." He proceeded into the room radiated by the TV." Closing the door behind him. Heading towards her. Handing her the bag. "Oh, and uh. I got Kao Phad for us too. Since you insisted on eating some of mine last time."

Cadence giggled. "Well uh yeah. I'm not gonna just let it sit there. Are you mad?" Shining rolled his eyes. Taking off his jacket to put away. Revealing his typical dress shirt. Cadence meanwhile opened the plastic bag. Revealing the many boxes and contains Shining had brought back. He eyes lit up. "Oh My God, Shining I Love You!"

Shining couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Sometimes his wife's dorkiness would catch him off guard. Especially seeing the position she was in. Sitting and looking into a plastic bag filled with their dinner. But still, he responded to her with the same loving tone. "Love You Too."

He plopped down next to her. Giving her a peck on the cheek. Only making her grin grow more and more. She pulled two boxes and utensils for them. Handing a group to her husband. "So...whether you like it or not. Were gonna be watching _Overseas_"

Shining's eyes widened a little. "What?"

"It's a good movie."

"But it's soo..._Lovey Dovey _and all...that."

Cadence again giggled. Brushing the statement off. "Oh you'll love it."

She grabbed a hold of the remote. Meanwhile, Shining was slowly digging into his food with a fork.

However, something was on his mind. And it wasn't the movie he would be watching to his own suffering. It was something that had happened at Cadence's office.

All that had happened in there was more than vivid for him. It wasn't like the other times where it was slow and enjoyable. Well it was enjoyable for them. However it felt really different. And he didn't know if it was because of the time and place or any other reason. It had been on his mind all day. It was like a dream to him. A dream that had actually happened in real time.

"So..."

Cadence glanced back at him. "Hm?"

Shining took a deep breath. "Um...so we did, _that_."

Cadence didn't really need any other hints. She blushed. Smirking a little. "Um...yeah. Heh, I guess we did..." Her eyes widened though. Her smirk had vanished. Seeing how Shining never really brought this type of stuff up. She was getting the wrong idea. "Oh god! I didn't make you feel uncomfy did I?"

Shining's eyes widened. "NO!-No of course not Cady. Um it's just...I never really thought we'd uh...do it in a place like that..."

She was flushed with a little embarrassment. But she managed to muster out a tiny giggle. "Umm yeah. Uh...I uh. I don't really know what came over me." She scratched her cheek with her index finger. "I guess it's just been a while..."

Shining couldn't help but go red as well. Blushing a little more intensely than her. "I mean uh. Not that it was a bad thing Cady. It's just uh...I don't know, I guess work's just been keeping me held up so much I barely get time for you sometimes."

Cadence couldn't help but lie down on his chest. Giving it a tiny nuzzle. "That makes the two of us." she said understandably. "Sometimes the Council just decides to _assault_ with work that I barely get time for you too."

Shining Armor couldn't help but grin at the scene of his wife. Promptly running his hand through her soft and long hair. "Well...were alone now. And were both pretty self aware about it. So...maybe if you want after dinner..."

Cadence's eyes widened a little. In the year that she'd been married to him. Not once had he ever been so forward in an approach. Usually it was the other way around. She slowly looked up at Shining. A clear curve forming on her wide open hanging jaw. "Did you just..."

Shining blushed a little more. Averting his eyesight for a moment. A little flustered. "Well I mean. Just a thought..."

Cadence lips formed a sultry smirk. She lifted her self up and got closer to Shining Armor. "No. Dinner can wait."

Shining, though having that moment of forwardness. Widened his eyes as things, escalated really quickly. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything.

But Cadence struck first. Lunging towards him.


	44. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Part 2

Flash was asleep peacefully. He laid on his back. Quietly snoring in his trance. With the covers right over him.

A.K was also asleep peacefully. She laid on her right side. Quietly snoring in her trance. With a faint smirk across her lips as she was enjoying the most out of her comfy slumber.

However, there was one glaring issue. So to speak.

Unbeknownst to her. She was rather, a little close to him. Not so much that she was cuddled up next to him. Still though, she was rather too close. Her hand rested on his chest and her nose just grazed the surface of his shoulder.

And well, things wouldn't really get any better from there...

Alexandra's eyes slowly crackled open. As her slumber had finally come to an end. It took a moment for her vision to adjust to her surroundings. And the first thing she saw made her eyes slam wide open!

She saw where her hand was as well. Laying right on the Saiyan's chest. And needless to say, she wasn't very amused to that scene.

And needless to say. It wasn't long before a glare began to form. Her teeth gritted as she slowly and slowly lifted her self up to sit. The anger just all building up by the second.

Until finally...

***SLAP!***

In what seemed like an instant. Flash jolted up. Awaken by what felt like the hardest slap he'd ever received. Yelping as he cupped his hand over a glowing red handprint. The result of Alexandra slapping Flash awake. With one tear in the corner of his left eye.

His gaze snapped towards A.K. Immediately bellowing at her for that. "WHY!?"

Alexandra pulled her blanket up and covered herself over it. Before barking right back at him. "YOU **PERV!** Don't even act dumb to what you did! I say no funny business and you pull something like _that!_"

Flash was now more perplexed than ever. "WHAT!? Lady I don't even know what the hell you're on about!"

She grumbled. Letting go of the blanket and cracking both her fists one at a time. Her tone going a little more grim than before. "You are gonna pay you little shit!"

Flash scowled to that. He of course was not gonna back down, even if the opponent was a girl. He threw the blanket off of him. Barking back at her. "Oh bring it on!"

The two both grumbled. Raising their fists up in the air to continue what had started yesterday.

However. What they were anticipating to do, came to a halt!

"Hey?" The two both widened their eyes. Looking to the front of the tent. Hearing the voice of Cherry Crash from the outdoors. "We gotta get a head start so we can leave tonight!"

Alexandra in an act of quick thinking. moved forward and unzipped the opening flaps. Thereafter, sticking her figure out to respond to Cherry Crash and Brawly. The only two who stood out there.

"Uh yeah! Just give us a few minutes." Closing the flaps once more. She glared back at Flash. Speaking very grimly. "Listen, _**Runt!** _If you even think to mention any of this to the group. Then I'll do more than just pummel you!"

Flash scowled again. Rolling his eyes as it was clear to him that they had to take a change of course. "Oh don't get your pants wet! I'm not gonna brag about sleeping with a random middle aged **_granny_**!"

Alexandra grumbled. However, she suppressed the want to punch him. Wanting to get on with her day and get some inspiration for her next book.

* * *

Only about 10 minutes had passed. But eventually, the remaining four emerged from their tents. Just as Brawly and Cherry Crash were heating breakfast over a fire.

Cherry Crash smiled at all four. "So how did you guys sleep last night?"

Just as Ringo shrugged. Miranda responded. "I got a pretty good night sleep."

Flash also shrugged. "Eh, it was alright." Flash said as he got his jacket on. He then shot Alexandra a discrete glare. "For the _most_ part."

Alexandra merely rolled her eyes and brushed off his tone. "It was fine for me too."

"That's sounds great." said Brawly. "Anyways, it's about 8:51. So I'm guessing we should probably get a start just shy of 9:20 or what not."

"I guess." Alexandra made her way to a log and to sit on it. "Should we just leave our stuff here or pack it up after Breakfast."

"I vote on packing it up." said Miranda. "I don't really seen any other reason to keep our stuff here if we plan on leaving tonight." She took a seat next to A.K. "I don't wanna be a buzzkill, but I'm kinda a little giddy to get home ASAP."

Alexandra chuckled a little. Giving Miranda a playful jab to her arm. "I'm sure Aurora and Zero miss you just as much right now."

"I know. I just feel like a horrible parent for being this far away from them."

Cherry Crash giggled. "You're not a horrible parent Mino! You're literally working for them." She took some stew from out the metal pot that was cooking over the fire. Pouring it into the bowl. Thereafter, approaching Miranda with it. "I mean it's not like we could take them with us. We'd be all terminated."

"Speaking of kids though." Brawly cleared his throat and looked towards Flash. "So what's your game plan right now?" he asked. "You wanna stick around with us a little longer or go out for the Dragon Ball now."

Flash widened his eyes at the direct question. But Brawly did make a good point. Right now, he didn't really need to stick around. He could probably just go ahead with the in and out strategy.

And well that's what he was gonna do.

Taking out the Dragon Radar. He turned it on to see where he was going at.

Again, it was a moderately far from where Flash was. But it was in the area. "I guess, I might as well get a start on-"

However, Miranda acted first. Somehow managing to grab the collar of his jacket. Catching the teen off guard making him widen his eyes and arch his back a little from reaction.

"Uh-uh! Nope!" She protested. "You aren't going anywhere without eating anything Mister."

Flash's eyebrow arched. Looking over his shoulder. "Um. Uh...I'm good."

Miranda scowled. Changing her tone to something more grim. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

Flash's eyes widened. He didn't know if it was because she sounded scary or looked scary. But either way, he obliged. Beelining for an empty log and plopping down. Sitting up straight with hands resting on his lap.

Cherry Crash chuckled. Looking back at Flash. "I told she was a parent."

Flash didn't respond verbally. Only merely nodding his head in agreeance.

Eventually. Miranda brought him a bowl. Her nurturing tone had returned. "Now. Eat your breakfast. And make sure to eat every last ounce. Breakfast is the most _important_ meal after all."

Now, Flash had chose not to eat at his usual pace around anyone he had met on his journey. Instead stooping down to eat at their pace. Mainly because he didn't want to come off as weird.

But at this point. That whole idea had vacated his mind. Due to his stunned state.

So without thinking. He began eating at his usual pace. Moving the spoon at abnormally fast speeds. Eating up each vegetable and chunks of beef. Before drinking the gravy-like broth as a whole. Straight from the bowl. Clearing the whole bowl within a _moderate _10 seconds.

He looked up at Miranda, as he was about to hold out his bowl to her.

However, he was instead greeted by a shocked face.

That took him out of his trance. His posture eased up to slump and his eyebrows relaxed. He began blinking confusingly. Prompting to look around.

And needless to say. Miranda wasn't the only shocked one from what Flash had. Cherry, Brawly, Alexandra and even _Ringo_ of all people, were wide eyed. Their jaws hanging open and their shoulders dropped.

Now, it's important to note that Flash was moderately self aware. Or, he hoped that he was. But in a rare moment.

He was completely oblivious...

"What?"

Miranda's neck craned as her jaw hung wide open. Trying to justify her face in words. Though, being a little incoherent. "I...you...HUH!?"

Flash arched his eyebrow. Now he was really confused. "But...What I do?"

For a brief moment. Everyone fell onto their backs out of being baffled. Flash's eyes widened and his eyebrows cocked. That didn't really help his case at all. He prompted to scratch the back of his head.

But after another second. Alexandra decided to explain to Flash why they all looked shocked out of their minds.

"Wha-WHAT DO YOU MEAN:_What I do?"_ She did her best to deepen her voice and mimic a male voice. "You just consumed stew, fresh from a heating pot within a FEW SECONDS! And you're acting all fine?! Shouldn't you be burning in the mouth or something!?"

Flash, was still very much oblivious to the problem being presented. And well, his response reflected on that.

"It tasted fine to me. And it seemed kinda lukewarm." And if they weren't shocked enough by the display that had taken place. Well then the details of how he felt afterwards surely knocked them right out of the ball park. "But I guess since I'm here...Could I have _another _bowl?"

By this point. Flash had just committed complete **overkill**. In other words, _Kill La Kill_.

But Miranda obliged. Slowly nodding her head. Like everyone else, matching the same tone as Flash had just moments prior. "Yeah...sure..."

* * *

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Sunset along with Spitfire exited the car of the hover minivan. Sunburst had already been dropped off at his respective school. Just leaving the two older siblings,

"Oh uh guys, by the way. I have a Soccer Practice after school today." Said Spitfire "So LD's gonna drop me off just after 4."

Both nodded understandingly.

Stellar Flare then promoted to look at Sunset. "How about you dear?"

"Rarity asked me to help out at the Carousel Boutique this afternoon." Sunset giggled a little. "I might end up getting home via Limo again."

Both Sunspot and Stellar Flare smirked at one and other.

Sunspot shrugged. "Well try to stay humble then." He chuckled. "Anyways, you two have a great day. Alright?"

The car drove off. Leaving the two sisters.

They turned around. Both walking across Campus. Passing by some students who either waived or greeted the two.

Spitfire's eyes widened. "Oh!" Catching Sunset's attention. She turned her head to watch Spitfire dig into the pockets of her jeans. Eventually pulling out a piece of paper. "Hey since I'm probably gonna forget. If you see Soarin, tell him that Hockey tryouts are happening tomorrow." She handed her the piece of paper.

Sunset nodded. "Okay."

With that. Spitfire patted Sunset's head. "Kay then. I'll see you later, twerp."

Sunset smirked smugly and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, brat."

The two went their separate ways after that. Spitfire had spotted her seven friends walking by and went for them. Meanwhile, Sunset saw the same. Seeing her group of friends all catching up with each other.

So, she ran up to them. Greeting them ecstatically. "Hey guys!" They all turned around and smiled. All greeting her respectively. "So what are we all talking about?"

"Well, the whole School Play is coming up." said Rarity. "And we were all just talking about it."

Rainbow Dash decided to get Sunset caught up on things. "Most of us are gonna try and audition for some roles. Well, except Fluttershy and Applejack."

Sunset looked at both girls. A little disappointed they wouldn't part-take. "What? Aw why bit? I think you two'd do great!"

Fluttershy shook her head. Mumbling in her usual tone. "I'd rather not. I'm not exactly the stage type..."

Sunset nodded understandingly. Before glancing over at Applejack.

Applejack shrugged. "Same'ere. Ah'm not really interested."

Sunset nodded again. Shrugging. "Well it's kind of a bummer. I still think you'd guys do great out there."

"So then that settles it." said Rarity. "Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie and Trixie are gonna be the only ones who audition for this year's play."

Sunset arched her eyebrow. "What about you, Rarity? Aren't you auditioning."

"Oh heavens no." Rarity chuckled. Placing her hand over her chest. I'm gonna be the costume designer!" She squeaked. Very giddy about the position.

Rainbow Dash giggled. "Why are we not surprised."

The girls kept on conversating as they went towards the entrance to the building. Mainly talking about the upcoming event to take place and some causal school stuff.

That was, until...

Just as they were entering through the door. Soarin Skies was about to exit through that same door. Not really watching where he was going. His eyes were glued to his phone.

And needless to say. He paid for his lack of _vision_.

Rainbow Dash was about to be the first one to walk through the door. Still talking to her friends as she did. Just as Soarin was heading for the same said door.

And well, both ended up crashing into each other.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin walked right into each other. With Rainbow Dash crashing into Soarin's chest.

It stunned the male athlete enough to make him finally see where he was going. Looking to see who he crashed into. And seeing it was Rainbow Dash. Well it was a bit of relief.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash. Uh heh, sorry I guess I didn't see where I was going."

Rainbow Dash. Well she wasn't mad so to speak. But well, crashing Soarin. The subject of her **crush**! To start off the day wasn't exactly a reliever.

It stunned her even more. Her cheeks a little pink as she honestly did not expect that. However, she did manage to muster up a thing or two. "Oh uh...it's cool..."

Everyone in Rainbow Dash's friend group glanced at one and other. As the oblivious boy and flustered girl stood there and interacted. All couldn't help but smirking.

Soarin gave RD as a smile and nodded. Before getting out of her way and walking for the other door.

He spotted his cousin. So he promptly began to greet her. Along with the rest of her friend group. "Hey Cuz. Girls." He nodded again.

Sunset nodded back. "Hey Soar." Her eyes then widened. Remembering the whole interaction with Spitfire. "Oh uh wait!"

Soarin who had exited the door stood literally right beside Sunset. He glanced at her again. Arching his eyebrow. "Hm?"

Sunset pulled out the piece of paper. Handing it to him. "Spitfire wanted to tell you that Hockey Tryouts are tomorrow at four."

Soarin's eyes lit up. His grin grew a little wider. "HOCKEY!" He held the piece of paper in his hand with so much glee. "Aw yeah, This is happening!" He gave out his fist to Sunset for a fist bump. "Thanks for telling me early."

Sunset gently thrusted her fist to his. Completing the gesture. "No probs."

With that Soarin ran off. Looking back at Sunset. "See ya in class!"

Rainbow Dash had watched that whole interaction. Primarily just Soarin's interaction and reaction. Even though she would never, _ever!_ admit out loud that she found Soarin attractive. She did find Soarin to be relatively attractive. Especially when he displayed his enthusiasm and what not. She found his ecstaticness to be a little cute.

And even though she wouldn't admit it. It was so painfully obvious to the rest of her friends that it was laughable. So needless to say. They would tease her about it when they got the chance.

Pinkie Pie manage to sneak behind Rainbow Dash's back. Leaning closer to her ear. "So it continues."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened out of pure startlisation. Jumping a little and turning around to bellow at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Rainbow Dash, Darling. We all know that you've been attracted to him since _sixth grade. _When are you gonna tell him?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. Her eyebrows cocked a little and her blush seemingly began to become more visible. "I!-You!-I don't _like_ him!"

Sunset couldn't help but smirk as well. Joining in with the rest of the girls. "Rainbow Dash. Saying that is the equivalent to saying Applejack _hates_ Apples."

Applejack shrugged. Seemingly agreeing. "It's _true_ Dash. It's true."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but scowl at Sunset. Deciding to pull an UNO reverse. "Hey I don't judge you for auditioning because Abe is gonna."

And if that wasn't the UNO reverse card to shut Sunset up completely. Making her eyes widen and her smirk vanish. All whilst making her blush a little.

Even the latter was a little caught off guard by that. Though no to the degree that Sunset was. Though still, they all widened their eyes and glanced at one and other.

"Astro Borealis?" said Trixie. "You still...like him?"

Sunset's blush grew even more. As she turned to face Trixie. "What, NO!"

Rarity couldn't help but giggle. "Uh Sunset, Darling. You are aware that he's dating someone. Right?"

"I don't like him!" Sunset groaned. She turned to glare at Rainbow Dash. All whilst the girls were snickering and giggling at Sunset's expense.

Rainbow Dash had somewhat of smug smirk. With her arms folded. "So. Who likes who now?"

Sunset scowled. Holding out her phone. "Why don't we ask Soarin?"

In what seemed like an instant. Rainbow Dash managed to put her arm around Sunset. Facing the rest of the group. "So I think we should just put all of this to a rest and head to class!"

Sunset couldn't help but smirk. Feeling a little victorious. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Another good few minutes had passed. It was getting closer and closer to their planned departure time.

And by this point...

They all still watched in shock as Flash guzzled down each droplet of the stew.

But he wasn't eating out of the bowl...

Instead, he was eating out the whole pot itself.

Keeping in mind that it had been over a fire just a few moments prior. Flash didn't even so much as wait for it to cool down. He just snatched it as it was over the fire and _dug in_ from there.

Flash drank the last drops of the gravy that once filled up the pot half away. Along with having a lot more solid contents.

Thereafter, he set down the pot. Promptly burping afterwards. His lips curved to form a satisfied. Stretching his arms out. "Woo!" He howled. "That hit the spot!"

Alexandra along with everyone else were still all wide eyed. Mumbling to one and other about what they had just saw.

"He just drank 2 Liters worth of stew..." Alexandra said, baffled. "Without any hassle."

"Well...he sure has a big appetite." Miranda added.

Flash got up from the log. Stretching a little more. "Well, I think I best be moving along now."

That brought everyone out of their trance. Remembering the whole point of being in the Amazon forest. That being not to watch Flash stuff his face.

However, something was on Cherry's mind. Knowing the fact that Flash was going after a Dragon Ball. Well, she knew that if she saw him actually go after it, it would give her full concrete proof that the Dragon Balls he had were genuine.

Not saying that she didn't believe him. But she was curious. Really curious to see an actual Dragon Ball be collected. Just to see it in whatever place. Even if it was just in plain sight.

"Actually Flash...I was thinking." Everyone including Flash glanced at Cherry Crash. "Well...I mean maybe you could uh...stick around with us and possibly let us follow you while you get the Dragon Ball?"

Flash quirked his eyebrow. A little taken back. "You...want to find the Dragon Ball with me?"

Alexandra along with everyone else was also a little taken back. However, it was mostly Alexandra. "Cherry! May I remind you that we have a job to do! We can't just drop all of it to follow some kid on his goose chase."

Flash, didn't really know to be offended by that or not. But still, he wasn't very amused to hear those set of words. _"I am not on a Goose Chase!"_

"I'm not saying that we should drop everything." Cherry justified. "I'm suggesting something along the lines of, an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. He takes us to find the Dragon Balls and we take him to find the Chest Plate."

Everyone gasped at the very absurd idea. A.K especially. Expressing her disapproval instantly.

"**WHAT!?**" She shouted. "WE CAN'T TAKE HIM WITH US! That's Irresponsible!"

Cherry Crash arched her eyebrow. Shooting Cherry a quizzical look at her. "So then, leaving him alone in a rainforest is a much better idea?"

A.K facepalmed. Of course Cherry would turn it around like that. "Cherry, if he's able to find four Dragon Balls on his own. Then I think he can manage his way through a forest."

Miranda then chimed in. "I mean, I don't know A.K. We shouldn't just leave him alone. And plus...it is the Dragon Balls were talking about."

"Even still. It's not like were gonna actually use them." Alexandra retorted.

"But even so. I'm not really comfy with leaving a kid alone. And maybe, he could help us..." Miranda replied.

Alexandra, even though she didn't like Flash. That was an idea-no a risk! A risk she would never even consider. "WHAT!? WE CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S _DANGEROUS! _Plus: He's a _Minor_!"

Miranda's eyes widened a little. A.K brought up a pretty obvious point that she didn't even consider. But at the same time, he's the same kid who had managed to get the Dragon Balls. And that said a lot. So much so that if he were to make a resume and apply to become an explorer like them. He'd probably be hired on the spot. Along with the literal evidence to back him up.

"Well, you did just mention how he found four Dragon Balls. Wouldn't that mean he could prove to be a viable...volunteer."

Alexandra was growing to be increasingly frustrated. Could Flash be considered eligible: yes. Was he too young: also, yes!

Along with that. Flash never really told them the exact circumstances he was under getting all of them. They were all going to a Temple, that from what they knew could be set with traps and different pathways leading to the inevitable.

Flash meanwhile. For the first time in what felt like years. Maybe even more than 5 years. He felt like a little kid in the midst of it all. He was just standing there silently as everyone was talking and arguing about...well: _him_.

Meanwhile, Brawly and Ringo stood in a similar stance as Flash did. Completely silent, just observing what was happening. (Well maybe Ringo's always the silent type, but I digress)

The two males of the group didn't know whether or not they should speak up, grunt. Do _anything_.

It was there that Flash decided, he needed to take matters into his own hands. Deciding to speak up and end this squabble. "Uh guys..." What felt like an absolute instant. All eyes were put onto him. Making his eyes widen a little. However, he digressed. "Look, um. With all due respect, I appreciate the thought...but uh...I think I can manage on my own."

Miranda's eyes widened to the size of dishes. "WHAT!?"

Flash put his hands up defensively. "Wait-Wait...Just hear me out on this: I've managed to get really far on my own. I think I can navigate my way through this area."

Miranda, was very uncertain. Especially with leaving a teenager all alone. Even though he wasn't even one of her's. She was so not comfy with that idea. "No. I can't leave you alone out here. That's _dangerous_!"

Now this was something that was starting to become less of a rare occurrence. An adult figure caring about Flash. Something that before all of this was virtually unrealistic. With merely 3 people.

But even so, he had to tell her otherwise. "Look I...I've. I've been on this thing for a few days now. I've been to a lot of places already as it is. And I gotta say, I've handled myself pretty well in all of them. Come on you trust me, don't you?"

That was a pretty tough one to answer for Miranda. Especially because this wasn't her child. If she liked it or not. She stuttered, she didn't have any sort of counter argument whatsoever.

So she had to give in. Much to her dismay. "Do you really wanna go off alone?" She asked softly. "Are you sure you'll be okay.

Flash gave her a very genuine nod. "Yes."

Miranda whimpered a little. She knew there was no talking him out of thigs if he was this dead-set determined. She took a moment, thinking about what she was about to do. She knew what she had said prior, and she knew that she'd be contradicting herself by not letting him go by himself even though she had suggested for him to follow and help them.

But he clearly knew what he was doing if he'd made it this far. So she had to keep that in mind. And let go...

She let out a moderate sigh. Nodding back at him. "Okay...just be careful going forward...alright?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah."

Essentially, this was it. This was their goodbye. After meeting just yesterday and letting him crash with them for the night. This was their goodbye.

"Alright then. You take care now." Said Cherry. "And uh, good luck with the Dragon Ball Search."

Flash nodded once more. A little smirk growing on his face. As he slunk his bag over his head.

Slowly but surely, he began to run off. In the other direction. Looking back at the crew. "Well uh. Thanks for everything!"

The whole group waived. Even Alexandra, though she didn't really have a beaming smile like Cherry, Brawly or Miranda did. Even Ringo somewhat had a smirk across his face. But nonetheless she did join in.

Flash looked forward. His smirk growing a little wider. _"Alright. Let's do this!"_

_..._


	45. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Part 3

**Amazon Forest-Brazil, South America: 9:40**

Flash had activated his Super Speed...well not really.

Did he want to get through this whole place?: Yes.

But did he want to make sure his search was thorough?: Also, yes.

Was he also somewhat prolonging his return to Canterlot City because secretly he didn't want to come back to fast: I think you know the answer...

But like wise, instead of using his Super Speed to it's max to easily clear the whole area. So, he instead opted to run at 'average speed'. Which at this point, he found to be very slow.

Maybe he was a prideful or maybe using Super Speed constantly had changed his opinion on running. Because honestly, this was just power walking in his eyes.

_"Looks like I'm getting closer and closer..."_ He thought. _"Alright this should be easy. There's no Gang, No mythical creature. Just me in a Rainforest that is normal. No_ superstitons...noth..._"_ As he was monologuing to himself, he decided to glance away from the Dragon Radar and towards the scenery.

And what he saw was a complete jaw dropper...

It wasn't what he had been expecting to gaze into. The nice normal rainforest with tall lush green trees and whatnot. Instead, he looked at a man made structure in the otherwise natural area.

A temple. A giant temple in the distance. His eyes widened. It was spectacular: yes. However, that meant another thing:

this was not gonna be the in and out that he'd been trying to effectively do.

But his mind dwell on that at all. Instead, it brought him back to just about half an hour ago. Where he was just talking to the Daring Do Crew. Realizing that this must've been the temple they had been referring to.

But then, he made a realization. _"I should get a better look. This could be interesting to jot down."_

He looked back at The Dragon Radar once more. The distance of the Dragon Ball and the Temple itself seemed to subsequently match up. Of course he was working with a gridded lines and a glowing ball. There wasn't really any real geography being displayed on the device.

He began running forward. Adding a little boost with his super speed. Approximately going from 0 to 60 in a few seconds. Something that had he been using for his whole life, would consider a jog.

He glowed a little in his aura. Merely it wasn't the same bright and radiating glow as it would if he had gone full throttle, so to speak.

Every now and then, he would look at and away from the Dragon Radar. Not wanting to mess up his initial estimation. To make sure it beeped if he was near the Dragon Ball.

But he was still running and it did no such thing. So it only fed his idea that it was in fact in the temple.

* * *

The Daring Do Crew were all riding in the Jeep. And needless to say, they were hauling in a lot more advanced tech than Flash was. Laptops, Cameras, whatever was crucial for the full on search.

Cherry Crash was at the wheel. Driving through the Amazon whilst the rest were discussing on what was to come.

"Alright, just to be sure. These cameras have enough space for this? Right?" Asked Alexandra.

Brawly nodded. Sitting next to Cherry as she drove around. "Yes. I mean I literally just cleared the whole SD Card last night. Everything seems to be in order."

"Alright. How are we on First-Aid?"

Miranda pulled out a small cloth case with the word First Aid written in red marker. "I've packed a few Capsules with me. They should have more than enough for all of us."

"Alright then, I guess the only thing we should discuss is in and out routes when we get this thing!" said Alexandra.

Cherry Crash turned to the right. Responding thereafter. "From what I've read, there's multiple exits, openings and loopholes." She looked back at Alexandra for a moment. "Were gonna have to be really attentive in this place." When she looked back. Her eyes widened a little. Prompting to smirk. "But speak of the devil..."

They all looked at the windshield. Seeing the Temple in the distance. Alexandra couldn't help but give off a cocky smile. Scrunching her nose. "Well looks like this is where the fun begins."

Ringo got out his Camera. A DSLR with a long and powerful lens. Poking it out of the windowless doors. He snapped a one picture. Just one of many that were to come.

They drove for a few more minutes. All a little gung ho to get their. Even Ringo of people, though not making even the slightest of sounds.

But just as they were making to the Temple. Flash had finally arrived.

He had been running at the same pace. The Dragon Radar didn't even make one beep so it was pretty clear to Flash that this was where the Dragon Ball was. Where he had to look. Though not very much to his dismay.

And well needless to say. It was a lot more bigger in person. Like, alot! Just about the same size as Lodestar Academy would be. His eyes widened a little more. _"Wow this might be a lot more tougher than I thought..."_

And again, just as he was monologuing. The Xigater's arrived. Though not realizing that at all.

Cherry Crash was the first to widen her eyes in a little shock. "Oh my god..."

The group obviously heard the utter. All glancing at her now.

"What happened?" Asked Miranda.

Cherry Crash simply raised her arm out. Pointing at the windshield. "Look..."

And well, I think you know what happened next...

All doing as she had told. They all widened their eyes to seeing Flash Sentry. Standing there looking dumbfoundedly at the Temple. With the Dragon Radar in hand.

And well, they all uttered what Cherry Crash had simultaneously. With the exception of Ringo who again, took his shades of dramatically.

**"OH MY GOD!"**

"There's no way..." said Cherry Crash.

"Well there's only one way to _find_ out" Alexandra got out of the car promptly. Before anyone could even react. And well, she didn't hesitate at all. Calling out to Flash immediately. "Hey!"

Flash's eyes widened as he was pulled back into reality. He looked over to the right. Seeing the Jeep and the explorers. He sighed. Nodding. "So, The Dragon Radar led me here."

A.K's neck craned. "Really?"

Flash shrugged. "Pretty much."

Before Alexandra could say anything else. Miranda jolted out of the car. No! Jolted was even the appropriate word. But nonetheless, she lunged straight for Flash.

Promptly pulling him into a tight hug. Stunning Sentry immediately as he didn't have time to react to that. "Oh Flash you're okay!" She eased up a little on her grip. Looking at the Teens face. "Oh no! You have dirt all over your face." Somehow, she pulled out a pack of face wipes from her bag. "Don't worry, I always come prepared with organic face wipes. And it's all natural, no GMO's whatsoever!"

Flash's eyes widened. Finally mustering the strength to once again speak. "Wait no I-"

Miranda cut him off! She began wiping his face clean. Causing Flash to yelp albeit sounding muffled. However she was much too focused on his Hygiene rather then his cries for help.

When she finally finished. She let out a relaxed sigh. "There we go! No you're face is clean again." She gave the stunned teen a pat on the head. "Remember, Personal Hygiene is very, _very_ important."

Flash just nodded. Slowly nodding in agreeance and thanking her. Being very vigilant. "Thank you..."

The latter by that point had exited the vehicle. All walking towards Flash. Cherry couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, how do ya like that for _irony._ We meet again."

Alexandra was still little shook at the fact that the Dragon Ball and The Chestplate were in the exact same location. "Wait-Just Wait!" She took a moment to recuperate her thoughts. "You're telling me that you're little, 'Dragon Finder' device led you here?"

Flash who had also recuperated himself. Looked back at A.K. Nodding. "Well uh...yeah...that's kinda what I said."

"Well that's great!" Miranda beamed. "As long as you're safe and here. We don't have to worry about letting a kid go out into Amazon alone."

Brawly stroked his chin. All of it seemed a little to convenient. That two subsequent items that hold priceless value would be in the same spot. Even if one of them hadn't been proved to of exist up until now. It all seemed a little convenient.

He didn't know what to think though. He had enough info from Flash about the Dragon Balls along with Valore's Chestplate. But it didn't explain why they would be in the same temple.

He looked back at Flash. "Kid you're about to enter a Temple. And well..." He began stroking his chin again. "Not saying that I doubt you. But I'm not sure if it be responsible to let you go in there all gung ho..."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "But-"

"Point is, you're entering a structure that's probably laced with thousands and thousands of traps." Brawly nonchalantly interjected. "We really can't let you go running around on your own for this one."

Flash's shoulders dropped. He got the impression that Brawly was trying to show him the scary reality of going inside this temple. But in reality, traps could be the least threatening thing to him. He's pretty much accepted that he was _wired_ to be vigilant of his surroundings. Literally having signals in his head when he's in danger.

Or simply put it, his Saiyans instinct simply would not allow him to be oblivious to danger.

He opened his mouth to speak once more. But Miranda spoke first. In agreeance with that idea. "Of course! There's no way we can let you wander alone in there." She then glanced over to Ringo. "What about you Honey?"

Ringo gave her the okay hand gesture. Seemingly not seeing anything wrong the overall idea.

Flash's shoulders dropped. He once more, opened his mouth to speak.

But Cherry Crash beat him to it...

"I'm in favor that." She glanced over to Alexandra. Giving her a quizzical look. "Well..."

Alexandra sighed. Pinching the bridges of her noses. If she said no she might come off as a little bit of an asshole. Along with that, they've more or less had the same argument just about an hour ago. And by this point, it was more or less a majority vote. So even if she said no, it wasn't like that would be the outcome.

"Fine..." She sighed. "He can come." She then shot a scary glare towards Flash. Stunning him a little. Prompting his eyes to widen. "You better not get in our way. Alright!" she growled.

Flash however, had regained his composure. Squinting his eyes at Alexandra. He seemingly hissed back. "Yeah-Yeah. I'm real interested in a fucking war _artifact._" He chuckled sarcastically. "Don't sweat it lady, I'm not here for your _precious_ Chestplate"

Alexandra too, rolled her eyes. Moving on from the settled decision. "Anyways! We should get going." She looked back at the temple. "Something tells me that this is gonna be a long day."

She got a move on. Along with Cherry, Brawly and Ringo.

Flash rolled his eyes. Seeing sighing as he slowly threw his head back and followed. _"Man this is so not what I signed up for...__"_

Miranda approached Flash. Deciding to hang back with him and keep him some company. She promptly placed her hand on his shoulder. Grabbing his attention.

She let out a gentle giggle. "Hey don't be intimidated by Alexandra, alright? She's just serious about her work. She's actually a pretty nice person once you get to know her."

Flash thought about that as he and Miranda were slowly making their way towards the Temple. And well, by this point he's been yelled at and slapped by her. So he didn't really know to go out on a limb and take her word for it, "Uh, yeah...I bet she is..."

They caught up with the latter. Who all stood at the entrance.

In her hand, Alexandra held a holographic tablet and a stylus. As she needed to take jot notes for her novel. She inspected it. Stroking her chin as she jot down some observations. Murmuring as she wrote words. "Mold...cracks...discoloration..." She looked back at the group. "This place seemed to have done well against the test of time." She looked back at it. " But still, I'm not sure how long this place has before deterioration takes it toll..."

Flash rolled his eyes. _"Oh man this is gonna be a long day "_

Alexandra turned off the tablet. Turned around and looked back at the crew. "Alright, everyone get your flashlights out. It's pitch black in there."

They all did as said. Pulling out their respective flashlights. Thereafter, she signaled them to advance forward with her. And well that's what they did.

Flash kept his eyes solely on the Dragon Radar, as now it would be more useful than ever. The orb and the size of the red arrow which was signified the holder were not exactly the same. Meaning that the Dragon Ball was most likely further down from ground level.

He narrowed his eyes forward. Deep in thought. _"There might be a pathway or something here..."_ He looked down at the ground itself. He really wanted to just blast his way down. Knowing it would be a hell of a lot quicker. But at the same time, doing that would be a little irresponsible. Mainly because of the situation that he was in.

For starters, there were people around. Secondly, the temple was mentioned to be deteriorating so he didn't quite know if blowing a hole would make the whole thing crumble overall.

But there was one upside to all of this. And that was at least this would prolong his return to Canterlot by a little bit. So at least there was that.

The crew was walking very vigilantly. Not wanting to set anything off.

Flash rolled his eyes, things were going very slowly. Along with that, the flashlights didn't really radiate the whole area. Not as effectively as Ki Ball would. And well, it was really much to his dismay too.

Even though he could practically walk into this place and come out relatively unharmed, he still wouldn't do it without any brighter light source. But still he was gonna have to manage.

So they kept walking with vigilance. As careful as can be.

They walked, and walked, and walked, and-

Flash sighed in annoyance. "Okay at this point I don't even care." Without hesitation. He shot out a Ki Ball into the air. Above the whole group. But not to the point where he blew up a wall or anything.

The Ki Ball was bright, really bright. Brighter then all four of the flashlights combined. It radiated a lot more area then the flash lights in a cyan blue glow.

And needless to say, that startled the whole group. Of all things that was just shocking. They couldn't even put into words what they had just witnessed.

Flash rolled his eyes. Knowing where this was going. "Yeah, Yeah just let it _out_!"

Again with the exception of Ringo who did his usual. All four of them spoke simultaneously.

**"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"**

Flash didn't really act shocked. In fact, he knew this would happen. And he'd knew that be the reaction they'd have.

It was more or less common knowledge. Canterlot was one of the few cities in the world that was approved to teach it's citizens how latent energy worked, how they could manipulate it to do different necessities and how they could use it in a safe environment. More or less because they were prepared for any sort of situation. Along with that, they were moderately populated.

It wasn't the same for any other places in Equestria State. The only reason Canterlot got approval by the _Higher_ _Ups_ was because the Royal Family had resided there and they got the dibs for it.

Xigate was not in that same situation.

The city was larger than Canterlot in both size and population by landslide! But because it was literally one of the largest cities in the world. The risk of approving them to teach Ki was very high. So in-turn they were denied.

Flash rolled his eyes. "I'm a _Ki-User_. And well honestly, I was getting a little impatient.

They were even more baffled by that. As Flash just stood there nonchalantly and admitted to that.

Because needless to say, they knew just as much about the Ki rule as Flash did. And well, they had never actually met a Ki user before.

"Y-Y-You're a Ki user..." Cherry Crash stammered. "I-I...Huh!?"

"Yeah, I'm from one of the _200_." Flash informed. "And well...honestly I kinda expected this reaction. I mean, Xigate isn't even a part of the 200, right?"

Alexandra could not believe her eyes. Because now what she was getting at was: Flash Sentry is a fourteen year old who's found four Dragon Balls, eats at unreal and downright unhealthy speeds and is apparently is a Ki-User of all things.

_"WHAT IS HE!?" _Was the only thought she could muster up. But it more or less reflected on what she thought at the moment.

Flash again rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a long day and he really wanted to get the Dragon Ball. So, he slowly made his way through the group. Shooting another Ki Ball as it was getting darker and darker in the distance.

He looked back at the crew. Arching his eyebrow. "Well uh. Let's go! There's no time to _stand_ around."

* * *

**_50 Minutes prior_**

However, they weren't the only ones in the Amazon Forest.

In another part of the whole Rainforest, laid another base of operations camp. A camp that was not in anyway associated with The Xigate Museum Crew. Complete with many tents and Jeeps.

They were a slightly bigger group. Having 10 instead of the five that was the Daring Do Crew. Led by two individuals. Or rather, a duo of another Museum Crew.

The leader, the smartest. And in some ways similar to Alexandra Yearling herself. Wore a clad of an explorers cargo jacket and green cargo shorts. Along with leather boots.

He had graying black hair and bushy eyebrows. With a distinct scar on his left cheek.

Then there was the brawns. And unlike Brawly, or even Flash for that matter. The guy was _big_. Real Big!

He was made up of pure muscle and stood well over 6 feet. He was bald but had a indigo blue stubble and eyebrows. He had blue skin tone. And wore the same clad as his partner in crime. Just tailored to his frame.

Together, they were Doctor Caballeron and Ahuizotl. A considered, 'Dynamic duo' so to speak. More specifically, The Dynamic Duo of Limesfire. Another huge city like Xigate.

"Okay we over slept. But still, listen up." Said Doctor Caballeron. In a very thick accent "We don't have much time. We must intercept Xigate's team and make it to the Massutador Temple!"

Ahuizotl groaned. Having actually enjoying sleep. This was so very lame to him. "Why must we wake up so early in the morning for this!" Ahuizotl complained. Also speaking in a very thick accent. "How would we even know they'd be lurking around at this time of day!"

Caballeron right eye twitched a little. Looking to glare at his partner in crime. His bellowing was inevitable. "IDIOT! Have done no research? Making usual estimates, she gets up when the sun is out and the skies are that perfect blue. Have you not read any books!?"

Ahuizotl respected his partner in crime. However, that's not to say he ever questioned his knowledge. "Uh, but it's a book? How does that even translate into the real life world doc?"

Caballeron smacked his palm on his forehead. That answer was practically the most publicly known thing in the world. How Daring Do rights her books. More or less it was like a journal. However it wasn't very much of a first person written type of narration. Rather than her real name. She uses the title name of Daring Do.

However, despite all of that. Right now he needed to care less of what Ahuizotl thought. As he needed to think about the task at hand. Not wanting to let Daring Do get her hands on Valore's chestplate.

"Anyways. We have to get to Massutador before them if we want a chance to get the Chestplate." A scowl formed on his face. To the thought of Xigate getting the Chest plate before Limesifre. Prompting him to snarl. "I will not allow them to get what rightfully belongs to Limesfire!"

In his pocket laid a small case. He took it out and opened it. Revealing: Three Capsules

However, they were more than just ordinary capsules. They all had a one stirp of color going around the middle of it. A button on the top and finally, a branding logo on the color strip. With two C's in a circle. A Blue C over a Black C.

He took out the middle capsule with a red color strip. Pressing on the button. Before tossing it on the ground. Right smack dab middle in the campsite.

Thereafter, the capsule let out a cloud explosion for a split second.

Before everything. The whole campsite itself, disappeared...

What once was a base of operations with a tents and what not had all just vanished. Just leaving the many Jeeps.

Meanwhile, the Capsule button glowed a red color. Or in otherwords: it was full. So it prompted Caballeron to walk towards the pill. Pick it up and set it back in the case.

Before giving further instructions. "Alright, let's get a move on."


	46. Sentryless Canterlot 3

**An Hour Earlier...**

The Horse was galloping. Willing the carriage with him. Going strong as it had covered for a few hours.

Braeburn and his family were still very much asleep in the carriage. Having traveled a very far distance from Appleloosa. Yet still being very far from their anticipated destination.

But that being said, they were approaching someplace.

It was a town, very small town. If anything, Canterlot looked a lot more bigger compared to the town they were approaching. And even so, it was much more of an advanced area than Appleloosa itself. Utilizing technology.

The Horse stopped. On the command of the horse rider.

He looked back at the carriage, seeing the family fast asleep in the carriage. He knew what was to happen next.

"Alright y'all! It's wakin' time!"

Upon hearing the request of the horse rider. The four slowly prompted to wake up. With the exception of Babs who managed to say fast asleep.

"Huh? Whut?" Uncle Orange said groggily. Trying to adjust to his surroundings. He looked to see the Horse Rider, still looking more or less normal. Not at all being held back by tiredness. Uncle Orang's eyes eyes cracked slowly opened. "Whut, happened?"

The horse-rider couldn't help but chuckle. "Were here is what happened."

Aunt Orange's eyes widened a little. "Canterlot?"

The Horse Rider shook his head. "Uh no mam'. But we have entered the uh..." He stroked his chin, having not been here in a long time, he had forgotten the name. But before long, he remembered. Widening his eyes. "Oh! We are at Magnium Electra!"

Braeburn and Sunflower both furrowed their eyebrows. Glancing at each other as that wasn't even name they'd heard of. **"Magnium Electra?"**

The Horse rider nodded. "Mhm. From whut I remember, Bright Mac said that there ere' some train that'll further take you to Canterlot. Ah even took Ann and his kids ere."

Well, that was very jarring for them to hear. It was definitely not something they anticipated.

"Wait-Wait. Train?" Uncle Orange was starting to regain his composure. His eyes widened. The Horse Rider couldn't help but let out a giggle. Prompting the family to get confused.

"Uh..." Sunflower arched her eyebrow. "Whut's so funny?"

The Horse Rider pulled himself together. Clearing his throat, though his wide grin resided. He finally responded. "This is one of them...special trains. I don't really know the whole story. But Bright Mac said stuff about...some world wide council or somethin'. Uh, but anyways, the Train is kinda fer newcomers to the big city."

The whole family glanced at one and other. Indeed, Bright Mac had never said anything about this. More or less he'd went to Canterlot a decent amount of times, but he'd never really talk about his while journey getting there.

"Um...Where is the train...place then?" Braeburn asked.

The Horse Rider. "You really can't miss it." He pointed to a building. A very large dome! A Glass dome in the distance. "The station is over there, uh. It's not that far of uh walk."

Uncle and Aunt Orange both glanced each other. Still a little shook by the revelation.

"Well uh...this is it then. Ah guess..."

Aunt Orange nodded. Placing her hand on his. "We can make it through this. Ah know we can."

Uncle Orange nodded. Looking down to his feet for a minute. Letting it sink in that there was kind of no going back. They had made it so far and now would be a bad time to just give up.

"Alright, Cream, Kids. Let's get a move on."

* * *

**Lodestar Academy: Class 9A**

Sunset and her friends walked right into class. Discussing topics that was the norms for them.

However, just as they entered. They all noticed that most of the class were all huddled up near the entrance. All conversating and what not.

About one topic in particular...

"Dude! You got a 74. That's sick!"

"I know. Oh man, dude this flying stuff is too easy!"

Sunset's eyes widened. Realizing what everyone was looking at: Their score for the first practice run. And well, we all know how Sunset did. So needless to say, her high spirits took a bit of a hit. "Oh no..."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. Patting her on the shoulder. "Hey it's not a big deal Sunset. It's just a practice run."

Sunset sighed. Slumping a little. "Yeah, and I managed to mess it up..."

Applejack decided to chime in this time. Giving Sunset a little bit of hope. "Come on now, Sugarcube! Ah bet that a lot of people dint' do so good on their first try."

However, just as she said that. They could hear the grades of more and more of their classmates.

"Oh man 85!"

"78!"

"89! Holy Crap!"

Applejack's eyes widened, seeing how that idea just went _flying_ out the window. "Oh..."

"Don't worry Applejack." Sunset shrugged. "I mean at least it's a practice run though." She went to start for the steps that led to her seating row. Letting out a sigh as it seemed everyone else got a better score than her.

But just as she was doing so...

**"WHAT!"**

The whole class erupted in complete and utter shock! Causing Sunset to stop right in her tracks and widen her eyes. Turning around to see what was going on. Her friends were even caught off guard by it. All widening their eyes in out of utter reaction.

Sunset along with her friends approached the huddled group. To see why everyone had erupted in the first place. Making their way through the crowd of people.

And well, needless to say. They caught the classes drift pretty quickly.

Because no matter what the grade was. No matter how high they actually managed to get with flying. No matter how good people thought they did. None of them even grazed what Flash Sentry scored.

Because needless to say, he made everyone's score look like pathetic!

Sunset Shimmer's eyes became saucers. Going even wider than before. So much so that her jaw promptly hung wide open. Not believing what she was seeing. "**1000!**"It was an insane number. She for one didn't even know the score went that high to begin with. Even if it was just a practice run.

Even Twilight Sparkle. The one who had proclaimed she simply didn't care couldn't believe it. And that was saying a lot because she though 94 was a high grade. "No way..."

Rainbow Dash, who had gotten near perfect on the practice run gritted her teeth. Because for the first time in her whole life, she had nothing on Sentry. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Even the rest of the group couldn't believe their eyes. Nobody even had as much as a triple digit score to rival Flash. For the first time, he was on a completely different level then them.

Then there was Soarin...

Walking into class, he got a clear view of what was going on. And needless to say, it made him scowl. He knew what was up already. He had arrived to class earlier to see that his 87 wasn't close to Sentry's score. Not even one bit!

And it made him mad!

He let out a 'tsk'. Prompting him to stuff his hands in the pocket of his jacket. Opting to head to his seat rather than to gawk at Flash Sentry's flight score.

_"When will this bastard just show up already?"_

...


	47. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Part 4

**_A/N: So uh real quick._**

**_Sorry I haven't really been updating as often as I used to. More or less, I've been trying to plan out future Arcs and whatnot so I have content for the of course the future. _**_**Anyways, so this chapter went through a billion changes, mainly because I want to make it as great as I can. **__**Originally, I didn't really expect this part to stretch out to more than 3 chapters, but I was wrong. **__**Anyways, this part be wrapping up in a chapter or two. **_

* * *

**_20 Minutes prior to the Xigate Crew arrives..._**

Caballeron and the Limesfire crew arrived to the Massutador temple.

His eyes lit up to the scene of the very majestic looking temple. It had stood the test of time for the most part, more or less because it really showed it's age, with cracks and whatnot.

Everyone got out of their respective vehicles, before throwing their Capsules at it. 'Collecting' the vehicles in other words.

Caballeron turned to look at his team, "I don't see any sign of them."

Ahuizotl rolled his eyes, letting out a groan of annoyance. "I told you!"

However, instead of barking back. Caballeron put his hand in Ahuizotl's gaze. A sinister smile curved across his face, because this actually proved to be a better situation.

"No fool! Do you know what this means?"

Ahuizotl by this point...was confused out of his mind. At this point, he didn't even know what Caballeron was on about. "What?"

"It means we can get the Chest Plate for ourselves!" A toothy grin shortly ensued onto his face.

And needless to say, the idea was definitely more than mesmerizing for the whole Limesfire crew. Virtually, Caballeron was right, they could go in there to retrieve the Chest Plate. And even if they did encounter the Xigate crew, they could defend themselves.

Ahuizotl had finally caught Caballeron's drift. Because more or less, he was right. And needless to say, he too sinisterly grinned. "Okay, I'm listening..."

Caballeron looked back at his crew, now with a new gameplan more or less with a new gameplan. "Okay then! Everybody, let's get a move on!"

* * *

_"Huh...This was a lot easier than I thought..."_

Flash and the group had been walking for a good while to say the least. This time though, Flash lead the way. Seeing how every few minutes he'd shoot up a Ki ball to luminate the area.

Meanwhile, the latter which was the Daring Do crew was still very much in disbelief. Seeing how they've met someone from the _Special_ _200_. The number of cities which was approved of to have it's citizens use Ki, rather than it just being a military power. I mean of course what they taught in schools greatly differed from the combat training in the army.

But even so, they'd never actually seen Ki in action right in front of their eyes.

Daring Do herself couldn't even comprehend Flash as a whole. She didn't know where to begin, she didn't what to say. She just didn't even know at this point. _"I don't get it, What is he!?"_

Flash had to alternate between looking at the radar and shooting energy balls. And even though it had been more or less an hassle less walk. It was still really boring for Flash. _"Damn! __How much longer?! I feel like we've been walking for hours!"_

Flash raised his free arm up. Firing another Energy Ball into the air to luminate the area.

and it was there that Miranda finally decided to point out the elephant in the room.

"So, Flash, uh..." She trembled a little. Still very much in disbelief. "How long have you been able to use Ki?"

Flash shrugged. "Uh, pfft...Since I was like 3."

They all widened their eyes to that. Hearing Flash's care free nonchalance in saying that. **"3!?"**

Flash again shrugged. "Yeah. I guess it was just so everyone had control over it at a young age or something." He looked back at all of them. "I mean I don't really know what it's like in other of the 200. But it's not like it really matters to me." He looked back to the Dragon Radar, however he would be greeted something a little surprising.

His 'danger alert' went off. Prompting him to stop almost immediately. In-turn, prompting the rest to do the same.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

Flash's was looking everywhere. His eyes moving fast as he tried to search the area. Though still managing to respond. "There's a trap somewhere..."

Everyone looked a little confused. As of course, they couldn't see anything at all. They all glanced at each other. Pretty much uncertain of Flash's judgement.

Miranda quirked her eyebrow. Responding to Flash's claim. "Umm, Flash...there's nothing here."

Flash gritted his teeth, as he couldn't see anything. _"Come on, where is it?!"_ He was pretty hellbent on finding it, mainly because it was proving to be a bit of a hassle at the moment. So without thinking, he stepped forward in hopes his danger alert would go off again.

But needless to say, he found the trap...

Because as soon as Flash took that 'next step'. He along with everyone suddenly heard the ground essentially grumble. Their eyes widened upon hearing that very unpromising noise.

Flash promptly looked down, and well things didn't look much better. He could see the portion of ground he stood above cracking beneath him. And well, in most cases that would be something very panicking for any sane person.

But for Flash, well honestly he was pretty unamused by the scene. Letting out a very heavy sigh. "Oh motherfu-"

The ground crumbled beneath Flash Sentry, sending him plummeting down.

The latter widened their eyes, gasping from complete shock. Especially Miranda, who ended up shrieking as loud as she could. "**OH MY GOD!**"

However, she would end up getting some surprising reassurance.

Flash's voice echoed from the gigantic hole that had just been created a few seconds ago. "I'm Okay!" It again, manage to shock everyone. Nobody at all expected to hear Flash's voice after that crazy fall. And just before they could even respond, they watched as Flash ascended up in the air into their view. He knew what was the reaction was gonna be, and it prompted him to sigh. Seeing their eyes go wider than dishes."Yeah,Yeah I know. Just let it out..."

And well, Alexandra did just that, "WHAT THE **FUCK!?**"

Flash couldn't help but widen his eyes that. I mean he'd seen a lot more profanity in his days, but the way she said it though. It was pretty _hard_. "Woah, I didn't mean that much-"

"**NO!**" A.K interjected. "H-How!? How the FUCK, are you able to do all of this!?"

"Um-"

"You just suddenly show up onto the Amazon Rainforest with no adult supervision or anything. You just so happen to have find four, FUCKING DRAGON BALLS! Then you're a Ki user and now YOU'RE LEVITATING IN THE AIR!?"

Flash breathed in through his nose. Promptly correcting her. "Technically it's flyi-"

"**SAME THING!**"

It was clear that Alexandra's ability to comprehend was slowly breaking down. As she didn't even know where to begin with.

Flash could see that, a little frightened for his life. But, he could clearly see that. _"Note to self: don't fly in front of people, unless certain..."_

He gulped, breathing in through his nose once more. He decided to speak as nonchalantly as he could. And explain _this_, to _her_. "Okay...So as a part of my school's curriculum. Were supposed to learn how to fly as a safety protocol and as convenient travel."

Alexandra threw her arms up in defeat, "Of course _they_ did!"

Flash rolled his eyes, "Look, lady. It's not my fault Xigate isn't in the 200, alright?" He changed the direction of the conversation. "But uh, I have good news."

A.K had regained her composure, pretty much intrigued after that. "What's the good news?"

"Well the good news is that I found a golden road down there, but uh-"

**"A GOLDEN ROAD!?"**

Flash couldn't help but scowl to the 'collective exclamation'. He was getting interrupted from right to left throughout his whole time here, and he wasn't very amused by that fact. So much so, it prompted him to let out a yell. "WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!?"

However, none of them had even as so much as acknowledge his request. Instead, they were all speaking with intense glee, as this was what they were looking for.

"Oh my god, do you know what this means?!" Cherry asked with a pretty very big and wide toothy grin across her face.

Flash arched his eyebrow, "No, but it gets bett-"

"It means were close to the Chestplate!" Brawly exclaimed in jubilee.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Wow that's cool and all, anywa-" Midway through talking, those words had finally sunken him. His eyes widened, his shoulders dropped and he became completely confused. "Huh?"

Alexandra pulled out what seemed to be a notebook, flipping the pages quickly to back up their point. "At some point during our research, we made a discovery about how there laid the 'Road of Treasure'. It was also another reason Valore came here, because of gold supply in Brazil."

Flash quirked an eyebrow _"Well still more than I've ever learned in History Class..."_ He rolled his eyes thereafter, "Alright so as I was saying! I think the Dragon Ball might be down there."

And if that wasn't what finally caught their attention. They all widened their eyes, finally giving him their full attention. All saying the same thing simultaneously.

**"What?!"**

Flash couldn't help but roll his eyes to that. _"These people I swear..._" He spoke, trying to keep his collectiveness, "I took a look at the Dragon Radar...

**(Flashback)**

Flash was pretty much self aware of the situation he was in. He had activated his Super Speed so he could at least have a moment to regain his composure, even if it was just a dent that had been lost.

But, midway through his fall. He heard the Dragon Radar beep once. Making his eyes widen, prompting him to look at it.

It wasn't damaged at all, obviously a bit of a dust had spread across the screen, but nothing too serious had happened. His eyes widened as he was entering the same ground level as the whishing orb itself.

_"It made a beeping sound, so I think going down there might be the correct course of action..."_

**(Flashback Ending)**

Everyone, literally everyone furrowed their eyebrow to that claim.

Everything was beginning to become to convenient. It way too good to be a coincidence too. Somehow, the Chestplate and the Dragon Ball shared the same location. But now this...

It just seemed too good. The circumstances, everything!

Of course, a coincidence wasn't out of the question either. And Alexandra knew that full well. She narrowed her eyes on Flash, at this point seeing where Brawly was coming from.

_"Could it really be a possibility? I mean it's would be too good to be true. But even so..."_

She let out a sigh, so silent that it was barely heard. "Okay, as a pain as it is for me to say this..." She walked to be in front of the group, letting out a 'tsk' as it kind of dented her pride in a sense. "I want you to take lead down there..." Flash's eyes widened, both his eyebrows arching this time. But before he could even get a word out, A.K knelt down to take her bag off of her, opening it and reaching her hand to grab out her item of choice: A rope. She stood up once more, moving her gaze to the hole. Narrowing her eyes on it just as she did with Flash a few seconds ago. "Alright gang, were going in."

* * *

"And that is why The Alps is one of the most majestic geographical phenomenon in all of Europe." Shining Armor shut off the presentation as it had just wrapped up. He once again turned to the class, quirking an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

Rarity was probably the most mesmerized by that whole thing. The large and majestic mountain system was enough to get her to cry in joy. Acknowledging the sheer beauty of it.

"T-T-That was beautiful." she hiccupped, with tears streaming

Applejack couldn't help but smirk to that, promptly patting her friend on the shoulder.

Shining Armor, promptly got out of his seat. With a pretty knowing grin across his face. "Alright, I suppose now is the best time to talk about the Flying scores."

And with that, the class vibe kind of took a huge hit. Yeah it was a topic of discussion just before class started, but honestly for the obvious reason.

Flash Sentry's Perfect Grade.

Of course, they all saw him fly up there. Do it almost effortlessly and quickly, letting off a pretty ominous sound that matched the breaking of the sound barrier.

Sunset wasn't even bothered by her score as much as she was prior to seeing Flash Sentry's score. She didn't even know what to think, she knew if he was actually here for it. He'd probably end up boasting about it and being a jerk. Even if he wasn't here to confirm her theory, they all knew him well enough.

Shining Armor couldn't help but chuckle. Though he was in the teacher's lounge at the time, he practically had no doubt in his mind that everyone would be completely blindsided by Flash's score.

"Alright, so I'm sure everyone has seen their's by now. And honestly you guys are progressing greatly." He looked at all of them, most of them kind of looking bummed out. Again, he struggled to contain his smile. But nonetheless, he digressed. "So even though it was technically a practice run, I purposely held off on telling you about how the Flying test would actually be graded out of." He took off the hologram in which the students had gawked at prior. "It's a little weird but bear with me here. The flying test is graded out of 1000. But that being said, normal percentages still apply. So for example if...Curly Winds had gotten something like a 700 out of 1000. He'd have a 70% grade." He turned around, seeing a little shock on their faces. "Look guys I'm just come out and say it: Yes Flash ended up getting a perfect score on the _practice_ not the real thing, but the _practice run_. But that's not something to be intimidated of. I've said it before and I'll say it again: One or two students can end up flying right from the get go. But that's a normal thing. Heck if had you all do the real test right then and there I'd probably be fired." He again chuckled. "But look, obviously you guys'll have the whole _year_ to practice in Gym. I mean all in all, flying is not that hard of a concept to grasp. All of you are capable of getting the same grade more or less if you all _practice. _So just don't worry about your grades now, alright?"

He turned around, prompting to head right back to his seat. He could see some students cheering up, and that was a good sign all in all. So needless to say, he was glad he got to have that talk with the others.

However, he couldn't help but think...

_"Four Days and he's still been absent. What has he gotten himself into?"_


	48. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Part 5

The group was ogling at the sight of the road to say the least, all while Flash stayed pretty nonchalant. As he more or less wanted to get the job done instead of inspecting every little thing like the latter had been doing the whole time.

"Oh man you were not kidding when you said 'Golden Road'. This place is amazing!" Alexandra said with glee, almost forgetting the whole point she was down here. "Oh man think of the chapters I can write off this thing..." She had really lost herself for a moment, lost in her own writing sub conscious. "Daring Do! And the Adventure-"

"Alright we get it!" Flash interjected, "I'm pretty sure that writing could be the least of our _problems_."

Alexandra scowled at Flash, "Hey! Writing is a lot harder than it seems, you brat!"

Flash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'd hate to be the poor soul who writes _stories_ for a living."

The group was advancing forward through the golden road. It was a lot more radiant than the upper level surprisingly. However, It still required Flash to actually shoot out Ki balls to give them additional light.

Flash was focused on the Dragon Radar, he was getting close. A lot closer than a few minutes ago. But, he couldn't help but think for a moment, _"Why does she want me to lead the group? I mean she is the Leader of the group. Why me?!"_

It was something he couldn't comprehend at all, they didn't really give him much info past the fact that he was the new ring leader of the group.

He was more than tempted to asked. "So uh, we've been here for a few minutes..." He turned his head as he stopped in place. "Why me? Why am I the one leading us through?"

There was a silent that had ensued thereafter. The latter just glanced at one another, still leaving Flash in the dark.

But eventually, Alexandra spoke up. "Look, with all the 'coincidences' that have happened recently, you just gotta hear us out on this." She took a deep breath. "Look the fact that you managed to find this place, which directly leads to what were looking for...well were starting to think that it's not a coincidence at all!"

Flash cocked his eyebrows to that, finally getting her drift. "That seems a little to ambitious to be true, don't ya think?"

"Well can you really blame us for this idea?" Alexandra folded her arms, "I mean treasure hunting is pretty interesting thing sometimes. You could end up finding something a lot more valuable than what you were originally looking for."

The group slowly started going forward again. Still continuing the conversation. "So, you're saying the Dragon Balls a lot more valuable than...that war chestplate?"

Alexandra sighed, honestly just shrugging. "I'm not exactly one to put prices on artifacts and whatnot. I simply find it, handed it over to the museum, get paid and write a book. It's a cycle I've been doing for years." She looked back at Miranda, "You're pretty good with estimates, Mino. What would you price the Dragon Balls at?"

Miranda stroked her chin, "Well I mean, Valore's chestplate is priced at $20.5 million...and well, if you take into account the age and the overall context of the Dragon Balls..." She began murmuring to herself, trying to put a price on it. "Maybe, $100 million a Ball?'

Flash's eyes became saucers. Stopping in place immediately, he glanced back at her. In complete disbelief. "**100 MILLION**?!"

The group was caught of guard by that outburst. All widening their eyes and taking a step back.

"Uh, Well I mean yeah." Miranda shrugged. "I mean come on kid, you have to take into account the bigger picture of the Dragon Balls. They are the _Magical Whishing Balls_ after all."

Flash's shoulders dropped. I mean let's be honest, Flash didn't even think about that. And well, for a brief moment he was contemplating that option. _"With that kind of cash I could just ditch Canterlot and become a millionaire! Aw man life would be so much easier!"_

But, Miranda easily shut down that whole idea herself. "But honestly I probably wouldn't sell them. It be a little red flagish when I could easily just wish for an unlimited fortune and be set for life. And still have the Dragon Balls of course."

Flash slowly regained his own composure after that. Realizing the whole problem with doing that. He sighed, _"Aw Dammit!"_

* * *

**(Night Light's Estate)**

Sunspot kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll try and be back as soon as possible, alright?"

"Alright." Stellar Flare nodded, "Be safe."

With that, she took control of the wheel and drove off, leaving him at his best friends front door. So he promptly knocked on it, waiting for him to answer.

Which eventually, he did...

"Alright you all set?" Night Light asked, adjusting his own Winter Jacket. "By estimate, we have approximately six hours to get this done." The two promptly took off and ascended into the sky.

"Alright, So I assume were gonna be heading off to Bow's place next?" Sunspot asked.

"Yup! I already called him about this before hand. He and Windy are on board for it."

The two activated their own super-speed in order to cover more ground. And where they were going would more or less be just a five minute fly from Night Light's Mansion.

So, in doing that, the pair eventually landed in a High Class neighborhood. With similar looking two story houses.

And needless to say, their tagalongs had been waiting for them on their front lawn.

At the center was Bow Hothoof, another burly solider who served in the Royal Military. He was a little older than the latter, but the years had been good for him. He had short Rainbow Colored hair and Pale grayish blue skin. Wearing a clad of green military jacket over a white t-shirt, revealing the outline of his bulging muscles. Denim jeans and leather boots.

And beside him was his wife, Windy Whistles. She was around the same age as her husbands friends. She had pale cornflower blue skin and too had short hair, being a read head with a few lighter scarlet streaks. Wearing a casual fall clad of a jacket, jeans and boots.

Bow couldn't help but scoff, "It's about time you two showed up. I swear we've been waiting for like an _hour_."

Sunspot rolled his eyes, "Well we apologize for our pathetic five minutes."

The whole group took off into the sky again. This time, heading for the planned location.

"Alright Jacko, what's the deal?" Windy asked, "Where exactly are we going to get this thing?"

"Were going North from here, there's a huge forest with tons of Coniferous trees."

Night Light nodded to that. "Mrs. Inkwell said that The Queen wants us to get the one with the most pines and a perfect cone shape."

A toothy grin made it's way onto Bow's face. "How about we make this competition, huh Night Light? Whoever finds the best tree, the other ...has to eat the the Reaper Surprise at StarGrove!"

The latter widened their eyes, all stopping mid flight in light of that.

"Are you crazy!?" Night Light exclaimed, "Nobody's able to eat the Reaper Surprise, that thing is way too _toxic_!"

Bow folded his arm, promptly teasing the former General. "Why? Scared you gonna lose?"

Night Light's eye twitched to that needless to say. Though most of the time he was pretty collective, he did have a lot of pride. And well, the other two could see where it was going."

Sunspot sighed, "Oh boy..."

"Me, scared?! Pffft." Night Light chuckled. "I'm not _scared, _I'm just saying the Reaper Surprise is just so...disgusting, Yup!"

Bow quirked an eyebrow, "Oh! That's even better, it's spicy and now disgusting? That just makes this thin all the more competitive." He leaned forward, his grin widening a little. "Unless you're a chicken?"

Night Light leaned forward, containing his rage. Keeping a smirk on his face, "Okay, then why don't we make the best man win!"

The two advanced forward, activating their own Super Speed and flying towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Windy and Sunspot glanced at each other. Both sighing simultaneously.

"I'm gonna take it that Bow had a Reaper Surprise recently?"

"Yup." Windy nodded, "Ever since, he's been waiting to use it in a competition."

* * *

"Look!" Cherry exclaimed.

The group all looked up, all widening their eyes at the scene of a cave radiating a golden glow. The most light they had seen in the whole temple. And already, they could see many profitable goods. Specifically, golden coins.

Flash looked down at the Dragon Radar, and wouldn't you know it. He needed to go into that same direction.

And now it was by this point, he was starting to get the drift of everyone else. How the fact that the Dragon Ball and Chestplate being in the same place was way too much to be a coincidence.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So...is that like, a treasure cave or something?"

"Well let's find out!" Before Flash could even react, the whole group ran forwards. Not wanting to wait any longer.

Flash blinked twice. "Okayyy..." He ran as well, the Dragon Radar wasn't beeping. But judging by the circumstances, it was basically a no brainer that The Dragon Ball was in there.

Flash and the group made their way into the cave. And needless to say, it was definitely something was worth gawking at.

It was nothing like the cave in Frostbite. It was explorable, but not to same degree. It was almost like a big room. But what they saw in there was just jaw dropping!

It was like a lake of gold coins! But gold was just beginning of it. There was other things like gemstones, diamonds, ancient jewelry, it was really a cave of treasures.

"Holy Crap, there it is!" Alexandra pointed in the midst of the 'lake'. Pointing at a Golden Chestplate laying in there.

So it was a no brainer of what they did next: All lunging straight for the chestplate.

Alexandra picked it up, her eyes lit up with nothing but glee, bliss anything that could emphasize the feeling of excitement. And her team was no different.

The Chestplate itself was golden, but it proved it's pricelessness with other contents. Like the fact that it was covered in red and blue gems. With a large red one right in the middle.

The team ogled at it, it was everything they had imagined about it. They knew for a fact that the Xigate Museum was gonna like this.

Flash meanwhile was scoping the place out from first glance. Pretty obviously, this was something he had never seen before. However, the jewels and gold wasn't what kept him in place.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had an uneasy feeling. It wasn't like he was sensing something dangerously huge. But he felt completely uneasy being near that cave. And he didn't know why.

He scowled, gritting his teeth. _"I better be on High Alert...__"_

* * *

_**Flash Sentry Compressed Power Level: 12**_

_**Risen to 40% of Full Power: 120**_

* * *

He took a deep breath, slowly raising himself in the air to get the whole thing over with. Flying right over the group, though they were all too intrigued by the Chestplate that reality wasn't something that coexisted with them at the moment.

The Dragon Radar slowly began to beep faster and faster, before Flash found himself hovering over it.

Flash turned the Dragon Radar, letting out a sigh as he still had this 'off' feeling.

Usually he would be pretty jubilant about this. I mean he was when we found the cave, or The Dragon Ball on deadeye.

The Dragon Ball? Well it was in view for him. Laying right there in the 'coin lake'.

Descending slowly and vigilantly. He hovered just above the coins to the degree that he essentially stood on it like a solid floor. He promptly knelt down, reaching out for the Wishing orb.

His hand was getting closer and clos-

***BOOM!***

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion was heard, thereafter a pile of rocks fell right in front of the entrance to the cave. Trapping the group inside.

Everyone was startled to the loud sound of an explosion. Alexandra dropped the Chestplate and yelped because of the sound. Meanwhile, Flash promptly stood up straight. To see what had happened over there.

And well, the culprits were revealed shortly after that.

Suddenly, multiple men began dropping in from the hole. All cackling in their own respective way. Making the group more shocked than before.

And then, Caballeron and Ahuizotl finally dropped in. Greeting the Xigate crew.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Daring Dumb and the Pathetic Sqaud!" Ahuizotl scoffed.

The whole group all scowled to the scene of the Limesfire Museum Crew. Alexandra especially, she grit her teeth. Bellowing at the leader himself. "Caballeron, you bastard! Why are you here, this is our gig!"

Caballeron shrugged. "Well you see my darling. I wasn't going to sit there and let you take the glory of what belongs to Limesfire!"

Cherry Crash grumbled, raising her hand up and giving him the finger. "You're still a _sore loser_ as ever I see! You know that this is a violation of mutual respect right?"

Flash looked back at the whole situation. Either he was unnoticeable or they were all just focused on the chestplate. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. _"What the hell?"_

Caballeron smirk only grew wider. "Just hand over the chestplate and nobody will get hurt. Or else..." He snapped his finger. Where the Limesifire latter began to point handguns at the whole group. "Things might end up a little messy."

But needless to say, the Xigate crew was just as 'prepared'. Pulling out pistols of their own.

"OVER OUR DEAD GRAVE!" Alexandra bellowed. "THIS ALL SUPPOSED TO BE FOR HISTORY PRESERVATION, NOT A GAME OF WHO GOT IT FIRST-"

"We surrender."

The Xigate crew widened their eyes as they saw Flash slowly approaching with his hands in the air.

"Kid what are you doing!?" Cherry squeaked.

Ahuizotl chuckled. "See? This guy has the right idea"

Alexandra scowled, pretty much lost by the gesture Flash was making. "What is this, Flash! What's the big idea?"

"I'm just doing what's the safest..." He got closer and closer to the Limesfire group, "You know, jus-SOLAR FLARE!"

Before anyone could say anything, Flash moved hands to his face and spread out his fingers. Letting out the ominous and blinding light towards the Limesfire crew. Changing course so fast that nobody saw it coming.

The enemy team all screamed in complete shock , all dropping their guns and covering their eyes.

But honestly that wouldn't do them any justice either.

You know the drill. Flash activated his super speed, lunging towards the group of eleven. Clenching both fists at once!

Xigate team watched as Flash completely vanished in front of their eyes, letting out an ominous 'Whoosh'. But just before anyone could react, suddenly the whole Limesfire team went flying! All going in separate directions, colliding into the cave walls.

And just a short second later, Flash reappeared into view. And of course, he had that _look_: The knowing look where his arms were crossed and he rolled his eyes.

Before promptly saying his famous line: "Alright just get it over wi-"

**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"**

By this point, Ringo just fainted out of shock. He didn't even know what he was supposed to say that spectacle. Miranda saw this and quickly caught him, widening her eyes a little. "Man he even managed to make Ringo faint."

Flash again, rolled his eyes. "Uh yeah, as much as I want to answer tha-" He widened his eyes for a moment, realizing he'd forgotten something. "Oh uh-excuse me for a moment." He ran in Super Speed, vanishing right before their eyes again. Leaving the latter completely shocked. Only to come back into view once more. This time, holding the Four Star Ball in his hand. Lightly throwing it up in the air and catching it. "Like I was saying, maybe we should get out of here before we get into a Q&A, eh."

At this point, doubting Flash wasn't even an option. So whatever he had to do, they had to let him do it.

Flash took a deep breath. Of all the times, he had only done this move once, and that was out of desperation and with his one arm.

Could you argue that he was in another situation of desperation?: Yes.

But, this time he had mobility in both his arms. But there was downside to it and that was that it saps a lot of his energy.

But honestly that could be the least of his problems.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact stance and form of what Striker had done.

Slowly, he moved both his hands to the side, making his right one hover over his left.

He kept a clear state of mind. Trying to stay calm as he needed his Ki under his full control at the moment. Even taking into account the situation he found himself in.

"Ka...Me..." Suddenly, the red chest gem of Valore's chestplate began to glow in light of hearing those sounds. "Ha..." The Crew watched in complete curiosity of what they were watching. Even Ringo managed to get up after fainting, slowly getting up. Seeing Flash in the stance he was in. That's when the blue ball of pure energy began to materialize within the gap of his hands. Blue glowing light of pure energy, intriguing the latter. To the degree that they had completely forgotten about the Chestplate, or what they were doing there in the first place. "Me-Huh?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake! Like a light earthquake.

But the twist was: Flash wasn't responsible for it at all!

Valore's Chestplate rose to the occasion! The Gem glowing brighter and screeching completely out of nowhere. Catching the whole group off guard! Flash lost focus of what he was doing because soon thereafter, the eventual beam dematerialized in his hands.

The whole group turned around, widening their eyes to seeing the Valore's Chestplate active and about! But before any of them could even so much as so take a breath, the Chestplate attacked first!

Suddenly, the smaller red and blue gems began to shoot out beams of their own. Nothing like what Flash was about to do. So fast that it didn't even need a focus time, it was completely instantaneous.

It shot towards everyone, hitting Alexandra, Cherry, Brawly, Miranda and Ringo. All shooting towards them, engulfing them in a paralyzing state. Making multiple crackling sounds at it kept everyone in place.

Flash scowled, clenching his fists. "WHAT THE HELL?"

But before he could even speak further, he was hit too. But not by the same gems. He was reserved for the big red gem, and it got to work pretty fast!

It shot out quick. Too quick for even Flash to react to, hitting him right in the forehead.

All's Flash could do was just let out one final gasp.

Because just thereafter, he fell to his knees, losing all feeling of mobility. His eyes began to glow a bright white, as his hands fell to the side and his jaw just hanging wide opened.

...

* * *

_**A/N: Okay sorry this took so long to write. I have another Flash Sentry Story I'm working on.**_

_**It's a different AU and I try to stay a little more truer to the EG universe.**_

_**Anyways, I have school starting in a few days. So likely, chapters wont be as frequent, but I'll make an effort to get them done as soon as I can.**_

_**Thanks, Blamo!**_


	49. Daring Do: Hunt for the Unsolved Finale!

Flash slammed his eyes opened, finding himself standing in another void. However, it was a little different from the ones he's previously encountered.

It seemed, that he stood on some land, a lush green grass covered ground. Nothing more, nothing less.

Flash meanwhile, felt fine? He didn't really feel odd at all to be honest. He brushed his hand over his cheek, and well he still had feeling and complete control over his body. So that was a plus more or less.

But what wasn't a good sign was being in that void at all.

He bawled his hands to fists. Looking around at the green grassy ground and the blue skies.

He didn't even know what to say at first, of course the was the option of exploring. But he didn't know which way was right or left. But he did have one thing to go off of.

Usually when he found himself in this situation, he was usually greeted by his parents one way or another. So out of pure desperation, he gave it a try.

"Mom, Dad?"

That's when an unrecognizable cackle made itself heard. "Foolish boy! You're not even close."

The voice resembled an Englishmen. With a very similar sounding accent.

And needless to say, Flash didn't recognize the voice at all. He scowled, his fists tightening a little. "Then show _yourself_!"

His call was heeded. Thereafter, a cloud materialized right in front of his eyes. Putting Flash in high alert, however doing something else.

Something very, _chilling_...

Flash felt chills in his body for some reason. Prompting him to widen his eyes and wince . Something that was rather, _odd._

Soon that cloud took shape! A silhouette appeared in front of Flash, being at the same 5'11 height. But not long after, it's features and definitions were becoming more and more clearer.

First was his eyes, accompanied with brown pupils. Then his short dusty blonde hair, having two thinner bangs going down right to his nose.

Then came his clad, and needless to say it was very 'aged'. He wore a trenchcoat, but not a modern trenchcoat by any means. It was a black trenchcoat accompanied by a worn out black cloak. Brown pants and shin high leather boots.

Surprisingly, Flash edged out a little in the figure department, the man who stood in front of him was one the lean side while compared to Flash who was on more of the average muscle scale.

But other then that, Flash could sense the power level of him. And it shook him to the core!

* * *

**_Sensed PL: 299_**

* * *

Flash widened his eyes more, his scowl had let up and he gasped. He was stronger than the average Changeling and even outdid Striker.

He and Flash were on the same level!

Flash couldn't believe what he was sensing. It was the most he had sensed out of a Human Being. He took a step back, out of alertness he raised his hand up. Charging up one of his 'Energy Exploders', gritting his teeth to the realization of the identity.

"Valore."

Emperor Valore chuckled, folding his arms. "Very Good, Boy." Before Flash could even do as much as respond. Valore quickly raised his arm up and backed away as well. Charging up a Ki Ball, firing it right at the teen.

Flash widened his eyes and gasped, promptly releasing his in towards the latter's direction.

***BOOM!***

The balls of energy collided into one and other! And because Flash charged up the more combustible one, the explosion was the result of him.

It let off a few strikes of wind, just as the two moved back.

Flash gritted his teeth, "Dammit, no point in holding back _now_!" He threw off Striker's weighted jacket, easing up his reaction speed and whatnot. Then he began to charge up to reach his maximum power, pretty much in need of it.

But Valore would not allow for that!

Flash widened his eyes, sensing Valore coming right for him. Quickly, he pivoted out of the way. Dodging what would've been a deadly right hook to his cheek.

Valore smirked, "You really didn't think I'd let you power up, did you?"

Flash scowled and grumbled. Promptly, the two simultaneously took off and flew up into the sky

"So what the hell?" Flash asked angrily. "What is this? Where are we?"

Valore sinister smirk only widened. "You're tone is so _disgustingly_ low." He went at Flash with a complete barrage of punches, forcing the teen into the defensive. Stopping him from uping his ante. "But to answer your question we are in _your_ mindscape, and were seeing this because of the _Lifestone Chestplate_!"

Flash could though, up his speed. Pushing on it, he managed to get the first blow. Backhanding Valore in his cheek.

However, with that slight stop, along with Valore's impressive balance. Valore exchanged the gesture with a gutsy punch to Flash, causing Flash to yelp and cough up a little spit.

Flash however toughed it out to make the next move. He spotted Valore's leg, and though his speed took a bit of a stun, he had _plenty_ to spare.

He caught it with both hands, causing Valore to widen his eyes a little. But before he could react, Flash heaved him towards the ground. Watching him crash into the grassy ground.

It was there Flash had a moment to wince, clutching onto his stomach while taking the time to let his power level rise.

Valore meanwhile...

He rose to his feet, however that sinister smile resided on across his face. Wiping a scratch near his lower lip. "Impressive Boy! Most impressive." Flash grumbled, slowly descending to the ground. Clenching his fist as he was ready for the next move. Valore chuckled as he kept on explaining himself, "You saw that piece of armor didn't you? All those gems are more then just show, all of them hold their own significant power."

Flash stood up, feeling his stomach relax. "You Bastard..."

"The Lifestone is the one that I showoff the most, it has the power of saving a person from death...and it allows you to take over another individual's body." His sadistic smile widened, becoming toothy. "Of course, in order to do that you have to eliminate the conciouns of the prey."

"The of all the people, why me!?" Flash bellowed. "Of all the years you've been in there, why me!?"

"Don't be a fool boy, it is obvious isn't it?" He raised his arm up, pointing at him. "You have the Dragon Balls in your possession, do you not?" Flash widened his eyes, only making the Emperor cackle, "That's right! The Power of the Dragon Balls is something so, divine! So incredible that a child such as yourself couldn't comprehend any of it!"

Flash scowled, "They grant wishes, I'm not stupid!"

"Do you really believe I'd care for as much as a worthless war? No! I was scouring the world for the Dragon Balls, that's what I was only focused on." He chuckled, "Who do you think left the Dragon Ball in the temple?"

Flash rubbed his nose, that only proved The Xigate Crew's theory of it being more than a coincidence. And it hit him pretty cearly now. "So you had one in your possession too."

Valore lunged for Flash, uping his speed. This time though, Flash managed to fill the power gap and went right for him as well.

Just as they were getting closer and closer to each other. They both clenched their fists, and drove them right towards the same location.

Right in the face!

Both managed to get the same strengthed punch right into their face. Both mirroring each other more or less. Before going back into the air to continue.

"But if I didn't say that your body was useful, then I'd be lying!"

Flash scowled as he backed up to attempt a Ki move. "I'd rather trade lives with a frog!"

"Oh but it's not a matter of trading, remember?" Valore moved back. "It's a complete takeover! I eliminate your conciouns and take over your body. Because let's be honest." He moved both hands back and charged up yellow ki balls. "You and me? Were complete _equals!_ Of all the people I've encountered you're seemingly the most strongest human. You'd be a perfect fit to continue where I left off. But obliviously we couldn't coexist, there's not room for the both of us."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "DON'T SAY THAT LIKE YOU OWN THIS PLACE! THIS MY MIND DAMMI-"

Valore began to fire a barrage of Ki Blasts towards Flash. Cutting the Saiyan teen off as he did the same, shooting the normal blue ki balls instead of the 'Energy exploders' as he liked to call them.

However that wasn't what Flash really wanted to do, he wanted to up the ante and perform what he had during his battle with Tirek.

He wanted to perform that Ki Beam again...

Not like the Kamehameha wave where his Energy was sapped, instead the double beam that though wasn't as powerful in magnitude. He had almost forgot having not engaged in a hand to hand fight in a while. But it did though prove to be very effective.

"Come on! How do I do that again!?"

It didn't help that he couldn't at all think with what was being _thrown_ at him.

But it didn't take really take long to figure out the maneuver. He put into consideration that the Kamehameha required him to focus almost all his energy in order to make it happen.

So what if he cut that energy in half?

Flash pushed his Super Speed to the max. Forcing it to it's complete brim, and needless to say. It gave him and edge.

It wasn't like the usual, where his surroundings would slow down by a lot and become almost frozen. But that being said, it still slowed down as seen through the Ki Balls moving slower than before.

But it was something, and he used it to his advantage.

Backing up, he charged up two more blue Ki Balls in his hands. However, instead of firing it right ten and there. He focused a lot more of his energy to them, making them stronger.

"It's like eating! You have to feed it to make it grow stronger."

For the first time in the midst of all of this. He smiled, narrowing his eyes forward. Seeing the Energy blasts closing in on him.

Flash quickly thrusted his arms out and fired two Ki Beams towards the latters 'army' of Energy. Two bright and radiant cyan Ki waves towards Valore.

And Valore noticed, widening his eyes. As he didn't know what to say to that. He gasped, seeing that spectacle neutralize each and every Energy Ball he had fired towards Flash Sentry.

After a few seconds, the beam wave finally let out. Clearing out every Ki Ball that was in sight.

Flash was panting, the waves had managed to sap a little more energy then he had intended. But needless to say...

Valore was no longer in sight.

Flash let out a sigh of relief. As slowly and slowly he descended towards the ground. Still panting, he'd imagine that he would be feeling a little tired after mustering up something like tha-

His eyes widened! Suddenly, he felt Valore's power level again. Coming from right behind.

He quickly turned around, seeing Valore already close to him. And needless to say, he now had the advantage over Sentry this time. But this time around, he didn't punch him or even kick him.

He instead irritated his pressure points...

In a quick motion, Valore tapped his finger onto Flash three times, all in different parts. Two taps on his upper torso, and one on his stomach.

Flash's eyes were saucers. He couldn't move at all, not his arms, legs. His whole body was completely paralyzed. "W-What!?"

Valore clenched his hands together and bawled his intertwined fingers into one big fist. Thereafter, swinging them right into Sentry's face! Knocking the Saiyan away, prompting him to yelp.

But he wasn't done there, he tailed after him. As soon as he caught up, he then bashed his fists right on top of Sentry's head. Sending him spiraling down towards the ground.

Flash crashed into the ground, falling onto his back. He couldn't as so much as wince. The pain causing him to grind his teeth and grumble. It was definitely not a feeling he'd ever had. And that being said it was definitely not a great feeling he'd ever want to be through.

Valore cackled, "Such form, yet you barely know how to utilize it without wearing yourself out." He raised his arm up, it began to make crackling sounds. Before being engulfed in energy again. Not like an average Ki ball, it looked a lot more electric. As it crackled with sparks surrounding it. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

He flew towards Flash, keeping his sinister grin across his face as he was about to go through with the deed.

Flash didn't know what to do. It seemed all the odds were stacked against him once again. Everything he had worked for just all suddenly ended here as someone else was probably gonna pick up his slack and probably create even worser name for him.

And that made him mad, "Even...in...my own _mind_ I...lose?!" He grumbled in anger, not finding it fair. That he was losing in his own mind... "Wait a minute."

Valore was cackling, getting closer and closer to the 'paralyzed' Saiyan. "Goodbye Boy! You made such a good adversa-"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Flash in shocking twist of events managed to perform the blinding technique, moving his hands above his face and spreading them out and letting out that bright light.

Before Valore could even react to what he had just saw. He yelped, the focus of his Ki being disrupted, making the energy dematerialize in his hand. As he went to cover his eyes and continue to scream.

Flash rose to his feet and took off right for Valore once more. Activating Super Speed to get a faster move on before he could regain his own composure. Flash managed to fly right past him. Outstretching his leg and delivering a hard kick to Valore's back.

Valore crashed face first into the ground. Slowly regaining his own vision. "WHAT!?"

Flash couldn't help but chuckle himself. "You made the mistake of telling me where _we_ are fighting!" He landed on the ground, right in front of Valore. Pointing his finger at his head. "If were fighting in my mind. The technically I shouldn't be able to _lose. _Unlike real life, I have all the control in _here_."

Valore gritted his teeth, getting up to his feet. Raising his fist and snarling at the teen. "THAT'S RIDICULOS!" He drove a right hook towards Flash's face.

However it didn't make the cut at all!

As soon as his fist collided into Flash's face, he let out a scream. It was as if he had punched steel. Backing up and clutching his right fist.

Flash couldn't help but form a sinister smirk of his own. "And unlike you, I have my _Imagination_." He chuckled. "So if I imagined my face feeling like metal, then that'll be the end result."

Valore widened his eyes, seeing his whole plan fall apart. It terrified him ,all that he had been working for had fallen apart.

And there was no way in hell that he would accept that fate.

"No, NO!" He staggered to his feet, trying to get away from Flash. "GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Flash followed in suit, he had managed to regain most of his strength. Moving his hands to his side. "Ka...me!"

Valore widened his eyes, turning around as he took off and ascended into the sky. Firing a multitude of Ki Balls. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ha...ME! Flash took off into the sky as well, being unaffected by the Ki Blasts now. Realizing that any pain or tiredness he felt was nothing more than a _placebo_ for him.

Valore widened his eyes as he saw his efforts do absolutely nothing for him now.

Flash stopped right in front of him. Seeing the terrified expression on the former Emperor. And all's he could do was smirk, before giving him a final wink.

"HAAAA!"

Flash thrusted his arms forward, releasing the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. The powerful blue radiant wave right at Emperor Valore! Valore was completely paralyzed in shock, he couldn't as much as make a reaction. Slowly and slowly dematerializing from the Wave.

When it had cleared away, Flash could no longer feel Valore's presence. For real this time. And honestly, he didn't feel tired from that at all. He felt great! Like he could have more energy to spar-"

Suddenly he gasped as his eyes began to glow again.

* * *

The Chestplate just stopped.

Suddenly, all the colors of the gems just...vanished. Sapped away of it's color. Becoming empty and grey. So that meant all the beams shooting out let off, freeing everyone. Including Flash.

Flash gasped. Falling forward, nearly face first had he not stopped himself. He blinked twice, having becoming conscious again. Taking a moment to adjust.

He slowly looked at his hand, making sure that he was actually back in reality. _"This won't hurt!" _He closed his eyes, before slapping himself..."Ow!" He rubbed his cheek, sighing. _"Okay this is real life!"_

Meanwhile, the others all moaned and groaned after being through that.

"Ah...my head..." moaned Alexandra, feeling as though she was exauhsted.

"What happened?" Cherry rubbed her head. "I feel like I blacked out or something..."

Flash arched his eyebrow. Maybe because he was a Saiyan he wasn't as easily affected. And well, seeing how we was the only one who was still functioning alright. He took it upon himself to explain. "Uh...the thing...the Chestplate spazed out her something."

...


	50. Cousins' Friends and Onwards to Xigate!

_#Attention Students of Lodestar Academy!#_

Class 9A all looked to the intercom speaker upon hearing Dean Sugarbelle's voice.

_#As you all know, our wonderful Drama Teacher, Mrs. Starscorder. Is holding the annual Lodestar Winter Play!#_

Sunset smirked, leaning forward in her seat as this was what she had anticipated for.

_#For anybody interested this year, Auditions will be held on Friday after school. Be sure to come with your brightest smile and you A Game. Anybody and everybody is all invited to try out.#_

As soon as the announcement was finished, a string of conversations erupted in Shining Armor's class. All more or less having something to do with what had been said.

Shining Armor couldn't help but smile at that. _"Man, that sure was an instigator."_ He sighed though, feeling a little bad for interrupting the whole class. "Alright class, settle down now. Just because there's a play coming up doesn't mean there's no work that still needs to be done. We're fastly approaching December and you're final projects are yet to be handed in."

Twilight couldn't help but chuckle to that. "Come on, bro. The due date is like weeks away."

"First of all, it's Mr. Armor. Secondly, it's that kind of talk which makes a student a little _too_ relaxed on their work, sis." Shining Armor got up, standing in front of the board. "Nonetheless, I'm kinda looking forward to watching it. I've never been around for a school play all that much when I was your guys' age so...it should be fun to watch."

He had a remote control in his hand, one that directly connected to the screen. Turing it on, "So after 4th period, were going to be practicing a few flying drills to help you progress. And well, if we all manage to get through all of this before about 1:45. Then the rest of the class can be a dodgeball period."

*Riiiiiiiiing*

The bell had gone off, signifying that it was lunchtime. So promptly, all the students got up from their seats. The conversations about the upcoming school play had once again risen back to full force.

Soarin and Sunset caught up with each other, pretty much both in the same boat.

"So, how are ya feeling?" Sunset asked, chuckling a little. "You know about the whole Play thing-"

"Shut up!" Soarin groaned. "I get it, I _lost!_ There's no need to rub it in now."

Sunset giggled a little. Giving her cousin a playful jab, "said, Soarin Skies."

Soarin quirked his eyebrow. "Hey! I'm not that prideful." He rolled his eyes. "At least I'm doing this because I lost a bet. Why are you doing it, huh? Probably because of Ab-"

"Shut up!"

Soarin couldn't help but cackle at his cousin's interjection. Patting her on the shoulder. "Sunset, I don't know why you get so offended by it. I mean we've all seen you go 'ga-ga' over him before."

Sunset couldn't help by roll her _own_ eyes. Giving another jab, albeit a little harder. Though only adding the fuel to Soarin's laughing.

Just as the two were making their way to the Cafeteria. Thunderlane had appeared from out of nowhere, looking ecstatic. "GUYS! You'll never believe it!"

He practically startled the two as he put his arms around both and just exclaimed out of full excitement.

**"Jeez, WHAT!"** the two yelled simultaneously.

"Aw, man!" Thunderlane was a little hysterical as he was a little incoherent for a moment. However he managed to pull through, "Aw man, man! My Parents are finally gonna let me compete in the World Martial Art's Tournament!"

Both widened their eyes. Soarin especially, dropping his shoulders as he was baffled by the news. "WHAT!? Aw, _lucky_!"

Thunderlane hummed and nodded. "Mhm, 8 years of Karate but I'm finally gonna be able to do it this March!"

Sunset congratulated her friend. As the two fist-bumped, "Dude, that's awesome! My Dad is gonna compete this year."

Soarin sighed, throwing his head down. "So are my parents..."

Thunderlane finally caught onto Soarin's disappointment. He chuckled, patting his friend on the back. "Ey don't sweat it, bro. I mean you're turning 15 in February, right? I mean you'll be able to make the competition too."

Soarin again sighed. "It's not that, it's that my parents won't let me do it until I'm _16_. They say that until I'm old enough to drive a car, I'm still too young to go in."

Sunset couldn't help but feel a little bad. "Oh man, you should see my sister. Mom and Dad won't let her do it until she's _18_!"

Thunderlane chuckled to both stories, giving both of them a pat on their shoulders. "Well I better go tell the others." he promptly began to run off. However just as he did, he remembered something else that he had to specifically tell Sunset, "Oh yeah and uh, Sunset. I just talked to Abe, he said he's auditioning for the-"

"SHUT UP!" Sunset snarled.

Thunderlane laughed, "Alright, I just had to say it." Before finally running off to spread the news.

* * *

"Alright Caballeron, you have a lot to explain to do to the Committee." An officer said, having detained the man and putting him in a federal flying vehicle. The museum officer then turned to the Xigate Crew. "Sorry for the inconvenience, has anyone been harmed?"

The latter shook their heads.

"No we're fine, for the most part." said Alexandra, "Thanks for the concern."

Officer nodded, giving them a parting salute. "All of you take care, now."

The 'plane', took off. Leaving the whole group. It was there that Flash finally came out if his hiding spot, "Are they gone now?"

Cherry nodded, "Yeah, you're in the 'safe' now."

Promptly, Flash came out from an entrance to the temple. Letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank God..."

There was a moment of silence that had ensued thereafter. Not something like an awkward silence, but there was a feeling of uncertainty that shrouded the group.

"So what now?" Brawly asked, "Where are you gonna exactly go?"

Flash widened his eyes, the question prompted him to pull out the Dragon Radar. Turning it on, he adjusted the dial to see where he would be going next. And upon seeing where the next two locations were, he widened his own eyes. "Woah!"

Brawly arched his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I think I have to go overseas..."

And if that wasn't what caught the latter's attention. The rest of the group all walked up to Flash to take a glance at the Dragon Radar.

Miranda especially peered at the radar, spotting many things such as Coordinate numbers, icons signifying the holder, and the Dragon Balls in question. Along with a crosshair, which no doubt probably acted as a cursor. Seeing how it hovered over one of the Dragon Balls.

But she read the coordinates to one of the Dragon Balls in question. Promptly pulling out her phone and typing in those exact coordinates.

And needless to say what she found managed to surprise her as well...

"Hey guys, look!" Everyone changed course, looking at the phone. "These Coordinates are somewhere in _Xigate_!"

The latter widened their eyes to the development. All looking around at one and other.

Flash blinked twice with a surprised expression across his face. "So does that mean..."

Cherry nodded, smiling. "Yup kid looks like you're coming with us!"

* * *

**A/N: 50 CHAPTERS!?**

**I still cannot believe I've written 50 chapters to this story! Honestly, it's a little weird to think that I started this whole story in March, so it's been nearly 6 months since I've started this story and we've barely even gotten 1/3 through.**

**I have got so much planned for this story that honestly by an estimate, I think I might end up reaching the 400k wordmark. As for chapters, well personally I know that I can surpass at least 100 chapters but honestly, I can't really tell how much I'll end up writing. Again, the 400k is just an estimate but I'd like to get to that mark.**

**And also, since I'm here I might as well address the next part of the Dragon Ball Arc and how it's gonna take place in a completely different environment. So, Xigate was not actually an intentional choice, it was more of a: "It's already there so why not use it instead of brush over it." I don't think I would ever show Xigate first glance if I hadn't chosen it for the next part.**

**I'm not gonna get into detail too much about how Xigate will look, but I guess judging by past chapters you all probably know.**

**Anyways, I've started school about a day ago and the workload is kind of astounding, so don't expect too frequent updates.**

**Anyways, have a nice day**


	51. Arrival to Xigate

Right now, Flash was on a Plane, but not exactly your average airplane. The plane he was in was more like a "flying house" complete with a kitchen and bathroom. But for the most part, it was just a big room within a giant "box plane". Complete with two big wings, turbines on the back and wheels on the bottom. (_**A/N: I don't know how to describe DBZ Airplanes so just bear with me XD**_)

The Xigate crew was asleep, after that crazy even though who wouldn't be? It had been nearly 10 hours since they had left, and because the latter was on the same route. It was only natural that he was to come with him.

Flash too had fallen asleep at some point But only for about two hours, he woke up nearly half an hour ago. And to be honest he had absolutely nothing to do.

He had gone through all the food he had been given in Appleloosa and had finally changed ponchos, but other than that he was bored out of his mind. It wasn't like he had a phone or anything on him to pass the time. and it wasn't like there was anyone to talk to either, though judging by his usual day-to-day life that wasn't a big of a deal for him. The plane was going pretty slow in his terms.

And though he could probably fly faster, he had to admit. It was nice to relax in some warmth and not have wind violently blowing in your face. So there was an upside to it all.

_"Man at this rate falling back to sleep would do me more justice..."_

And honestly, he was more than tempted to just go through with that thought. He had been lying down on a sleeping bag like everyone else. All of them being scattered across the room. The back of his head laid on a soft and fluffy pillow and he had to admit that his position was way too comfy to give up.

So slowly, he began to close his eyes an-

_"Entering...Xigate, Zexen"_

The voice of the AutoPilot managed to wake the latter up. They all yawned upon hearing that.

"Were finally here!" Brawly said tiredly. "Damn, how long have we been out for?"

"Well it's dark out," said Flash. "So I think it's been a fair amount of time."

They all sat up from their own respective sleeping dogs. Since Flash was awake, he retained all of his composure. Meanwhile, the latter stretched their arms out and yawned.

"So kid, have you ever been to Xigate before?" Cherry Crash asked with a smirk.

Flash shook his head, arching his eyebrow. "I'm an Orphan, to be honest, this is the first time I've been outside my city."

"Alright, then why don't you go to the cockpit and take a look at the windshield."

"Why?"

Cherry shrugged. "Just trust me on this one, kid."

Flash got up, walking in said direction. Seeing what the deal was with the view. I mean that being said, he understood that Xigate was one of the largest cities in the world.

But, pretty quickly. His confusion became into outright amazement...

His eyes widened and his shoulders dropped at what had come into view for him. Large Skyscrapers, Big and Bright Billboards as Vibrant as could be. Cars being seen down below onto the road in huge traffic jams.

If it wasn't quite obvious by now, Flash had never been to a big city. At most, Canterlot held the title as the biggest city he'd been to. But this just changed absolutely everything for him.

His jaw dropped, he only managed to let out one short breath. As he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Cherry had followed him there, and needless to say, she got a good chuckle out of Flash's reaction. "Oh man, I can't wait till we land."

* * *

School had just let out for the day. Shining Armor was in the faculty lounge, updating the marks that he was only applicable to do. For the most part, the class average for the most part was in the early Nineties. Nothing too horrendous luckily as 36 out of the 37 students were performing well. It was that 1% though that was holding them back.

And it was really obvious who that student was.

**_Sentry, Flash_**

_Math: 8%_

_English: 6%_

_Science: 2%_

_Physical Education: 50%_

_Geography: 0%_

_Latent Energy Concepts and Understandings: 20%_

_Art: 98%_

_Music: N/A_

_Drama: N/A_

Flash's Grades were downright gruesome, to say the least. His two best subjects were PhysEd and Art but even so, he was the lowest in Gym compared to his classmate

Art, however, was a different story. Turned out, Flash was actually talented when it came to Visual Arts and Design. He was a very talented sketcher, far better than his class as a matter of fact.

He sighed, rubbing the temples of his head, "Man this kid is so gonna hate he gets back." It wasn't like he could do anything either other than provide the necessary work that needed to be done.

He clicked off the report card, pulling up Sunset's report card, updating it.

_**Shimmer, Sunset**_

_Math: 98%_

_English: 95%_

_Science: 96%_

_Physical Education: 94%_

_Geography: 99%_

_Latent Energy Concepts and Understandings: 95%_

_Art: 93%_

_Music: 100%_

_Drama: 96%_

Though he didn't teach any of the 'Arts'. Sunset was definitely a lot more of a versatile student then Flash. Only rivalling his little sister, who at this point was pulling out perfects in most of her subjects.

**_Sparkle, Twilight_**

_Math: 100%_

_English: 99%_

_Science: 100%_

_Physical Education: 94%_

_Geography: 100%_

_Latent Energy Concepts and Understandings: 100%_

_Art: 94%_

_Music: 100%_

_Drama: 97%_

He'd admit it, Twilight was the better student than he was. And it didn't help that she was a pretty tough girl herself. To be honest, most of his family knew martial arts. In any different form. His Mother knew Aikido, His Father was had just become a master of Jiu-Jitsu along with knowing the art of Karate, and of course, his Sister knew a form of martial arts as well. Or rather two.

Like her brother, she knew the fighting style of Jiu-Jitsu. Along with that, she also knows a fair amount in Judo, knowing a variety of takedown techniques.

And it was more than just his family. Of course, the Royals weren't slackers either. What he knew when he and his family had first moved to Canterlot, The former Royal Couple were pretty strong on their own. In fact, in Canterlot for their time.

But now it was their Daughters: Celestia and Luna.

Despite the fact that they were accompanied by guards. The two were just as strong as their late parents. But he didn't know what they actually specialized in, due to the fact that the two were not fighters for the most part.

And then there was his wife: Mi Amore Cadenza

Cadence was trained in Judo and Taekwondo. In fact, she was the one to teach Twilight everything she knew about Judo. However, that being said, she and Shining were complete equals. No more no less.

Shining squinted his eyes, sensing something from behind. Quickly rising to his feet, he turned around to palm an oncoming punch. A few strikes of wind coming off thereafter.

Instead of feeling threatened or even shocked. He smirked, seeing his Cousin-in-law right in front of him. In full Royal Guard Clad. "So what, you're date didn't pan out?"

The culprit was Shining's age. He was a dashing young man with long blond locks and blue eyes. Along with being the cousin of Princess Cadence, The nephew of Luna and Celestia

Prince Vladamir Blueblood

"Well for your information, I'm a lot more focused on my job at the moment." He shrugged, "Needless to say you've seemed to grow a little rusty."

Shining moved his hand back, rolling his eyes. "Y'know, being a teacher doesn't really give you room to train."

"I see that." He looked over Shining's shoulder. Seeing the computer monitor display a student's grade. "So what, you just sit here and like bump the numbers up or something?"

"It's more or less me grading the students based on their performance." Shining explained. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Nightlight told me to take a day off today."

Shining quirked his eyebrow. "Really? That doesn't seem like him."

Blueblood shrugged, "Well, he seemed pretty uh...disgruntled about something when I came into the training facility earlier. He was accompanied by Mr. Hothoof, Mrs. Whistles and Mr. Sunspot. But he didn't really spare me details."

Shining widened his eyes a little, upon hearing the first name. He knew what was up.

"Oh no." He sighed.

"What?"

"Dad must've bet against Bow again." He chuckled. "I'm telling you now, Dad's a bit of a sore loser sometimes when it comes to competitions."

"Oh, I see." Blueblood nodded. "Well, needless to say, I have a few days to spare before I ship off for a month. Mrs. Velvet is busy with her classes, you're sister is a bit young to be hanging out with me, Aunt Celestia, Luna and My Cousin are all busy with Royal Council duties. So you're kinda my last option...That is whether I like it or not." He chuckled. "But I also thought that since I was here I might as well make a proposition to you."

Shining arched his eyebrow. "Proposition?"

Blueblood placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Hear me out on this."

* * *

The flying vehicle landed on a landing platform. On the property of the Xigate Museum. Landing in front of a few Museum Officials.

Flash meanwhile, he was a little apprehensive. Sure he had been to like two populated places already, but where he was entering was of a completely different degree.

Meanwhile, the latter seemed pretty Gung Ho to be home. Miranda and Ringo especially seeing how they were the parents of the group.

"Oh! I can't wait to see my babies!" Miranda squeaked.

Ringo nodded, a little quicker than usual in his standards.

Cherry glanced at Flash placing her hand on his shoulder. "Uh kid, for you're own good. Stay in here for a bit. Alright?"

Flash quirked his eyebrow, "Uh...why?"

"Well, you know. The Museum Officials are kinda gonna be suspicious by some random kid who spawned out of nowhere." She said. "Just stay here for a bit, this shouldn't take too long." Flash caught on after that. So he nodded and did as he was told.

The entrance began to open. Expelling some gas in the process as it slowly came down. Revealing the team of five. A.K stood at the forefront of the group, in her hand was the Chestplate itself. Protected inside a glass casing, covered by a red cloth.

The Museum officials: A male and a female. Wore the same clad, A black suit.

Upon the group's progression towards them, the two officials greeted them. "Miss Yearling." The man nodded, "I presume the excavation was a success?"

"Yes, Indeed," Alexandra responded. "We managed to find the artifact and document as many photos as we could. We'll try and get them to you by tomorrow. As a team, we need to look over a few."

"What about the whole...Limesfi-"

"Don't worry about it." Alexandra interjected, with a calm smile on her face. "The situation was handled by officers. It's more or less their job."

"Well then good work, Miss Yearling." said the Female official. "I think the chief is going to be very delighted by your find."

Alexandra and the group nodded. Promptly thereafter, Alexandra handed the cased artifact to the officials. Promptly giving them one warning. "But I should advise you that it looks a little different from what he had initially presumed."

"Is that so?" said the woman.

"Mhm." Cherry nodded. "We were a little blindsided by it to be completely honest, but nonetheless it is still an important artifact in history."

In reality, that wasn't really the case. But of course, they were saying that to protect Flash's identity or the fact that he had even come along in the first place.

And needless to say, the two bought it!

"I...Understand." said the male official. "I guess the chief is gonna be more or less interested in the details. But you all did a great job so in other words, thank you."

The two officials nodded, before turning around to walk off into the building.

Cherry Crash promptly turned around to look back at the plane. Calling onto Flash's presence, "Okay, kid! They're gone now you can come out!"

Flash peaked his head from the corner of the open entrance platform. Surveying the area for about a second before progressing forward. "Well, that's a relief." In his hand was the Dragon Radar, as he looked at the next Dragon Ball, "The Dragon Ball's kinda far from here too, I should prob-"

"Nope."

Flash widened his eyes, looking up at Miranda as she interrupted him. "Um, what?"

Miranda crossed her arms. "It's not good for your health to work yourself out after a long trip. You need to get some rest."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. Rubbing the back of his neck, "But uh, I feel fine. And plus I got some sleep on the ride back."

Miranda still shook her head. "You _deserve_ a break! It's not good for you to dwell over one thing all the time. You'll practically go _crazy._ Besides after everything you've been through, taking it a little easy for once could do you some good."

Flash eased up a little. To be honest, she was right. All the time he was just on and on about the Dragon Balls and wanting to get back to Canterlot. But at the same time, he was contradicting himself on trying to stall as much as possible so he didn't have to return so soon.

And to be honest, a little R&R wouldn't exactly kill him either. Plus, he was Xigate! One of the biggest cities in the _world_! It would be criminal if he didn't do some exploring of the area.

"Alright...fine. I'll take a break." He promptly turned off the Dragon Radar and stuffed it in his backpack. "I mean I guess a tour of the city could be a little fun."

Miranda smiled at that. "Great!"

However, the latter said otherwise in terms of their plans.

"Well, I better get going then." Alexandra declared. "I have a deadline for this book. So I better get back home." She was about to turn around, but just as she did so. She gave Flash one final glance and a piece of advice. "Oh yeah, by the way. Try and not use you're Ki here. You could be seen as a threat." She turned her head around one final time and walked off. "Good luck."

Flash narrowed his eyes on her. Not with any dismay or anything. But with the advice, she had just given him. And seeing how he practically utilized Ki more than ever in his life, this could be a bit of a step back for him. But then again, his Physical Attributes does just as much of justice as his Ki. So he wasn't quite particularly worried.

It was there that Cherry and Brawly also decided to bid the teen farewell.

"Well, we should probably get going as well." Brawly said, "But uh, hey it was fun while it lasted kid."

Cherry nodded thereafter, "Yeah, good luck on your whole Dragon Ball quest. Uh...Heh, try not to get yourself killed in the process either kiddo." She chuckled. "And hey, maybe we might meet again someday."

Flash smiled, nodding to his new friends. "Yeah."

The couple gave Flash one final wave before walking off as well. Eventually just leaving Flash, Miranda and Ringo.

Miranda promptly put her arm around Flash's shoulders, "Well since we're here. We might as well take you in for the time being."

Flash quirked his eyebrow, glancing up at Miranda. "Really?"

"Well of course!" Miranda exclaimed.

Though it was a polite gesture. Flash again, wasn't sure about it. As seen in Appleloosa. Usually, the norm for him was: Live alone, be despised by everyone around you and virtually banned from anywhere. So there was a lot of hesitation.

"Umm...are you sure? I don't want to be a both-"

"Nonsense Dear!" Miranda exclaimed, "You are staying with _us! _"You're still just a baby, I can't just leave you in a big city. Do you know the effects that could have on a young impressionable child?"

And that was it. Maybe it was just Miranda being a Mother or maybe it was one of the few times Flash really felt invited somewhere by someone. Because the next thing she knew, Flash began to hiccup. She widened her eyes a little. Seeing tears running down his cheeks, as he was overwhelmed with a bunch of emotions. Trying his best to suppress his whimpers.

But it didn't take long for Miranda to do the math. Flash was an orphan that by this point lived in an orphanage for most of his life and probably did not have any real, caring, parents.

She smiled sympathetically to it. Gently pulling the young teen into a hug. "Come now, it's alright." She cooed, "You can stay with us for as long as you need. Okay?"

Upon seeing the Teen break down. Ringo promptly walked up to Flash, smiling and patting him on the top of his head.

Flash sniffled a lot. He was pretty incoherent for a moment due to his current state. But he managed to nod, before muttering out two words. "Thank...you..."


	52. Reminiscing

Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles had returned home.

Bow was a mess of laughs, as he could not contain his own laughter after what had just ensued. "Oh, man...Nightlight's face when he lost! Oh man, this has been the best week yet!"

Windy had wrapped herself around Bow's arm. Seemingly chuckling, not in the same degree as her husband. "Honey, I swear you're more of a teenager than Dashie herself."

Bow merely shrugged, "Well she needs to get it from somewhere." He promptly unlocked the door to enter the home. And as soon as he did, he was greeted with the loudest cheer he'd ever heard.

"**YESSSS**!"

Windy found herself chuckling once more. "Speaking of Dashie."

Rainbow Dash was glued to the TV. Watching the news as it showed Daring Do on-screen. Holding a small golden artifact. Under that was the headline for the segment. Reading out:

**_Daring Do: Steps into the Unknown to be released this Winter Holiday_**

Of course, Rainbow Dash was more than excited for Christmas. But this new development just added fuel to the fire. "Aw Man! This is what I'm talking about!"

Her parents had walked into the living room. Seeing their daughter looking more ecstatic than a little kid. "Hi, dear!" Windy greeted. "What seems to have you in such a-"

"DARING DO!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with the largest grin on her face. "SHE'S RELEASING A NEW BOOK! AN-AND I-"

"Okay, calm down fighter." Bow chuckled. "How about we start off easy. How was your day at school?"

"Oh." Rainbow Dash's grin had vanished a lot. Making it a faint smirk. "Umm...it was fine."

"Well by the sounds of it, you make us think you had a bad day or something." Said Windy.

Rainbow Dash frowned. Letting out a sigh and sounding a little more annoyed, "Well It wasn't just me who had a _bad day_."

Her mother quirked her eyebrow. "What happened today at school, sweetheart? Did something happen with you and you're friends?"

Rainbow Dash once again sighed. What was on her mind was, of course, the Flight Scores. She like many other students were in absolute disbelief that Flash managed to get a perfect score. Which even if it had been the real thing, by school record he's the only one to have the best first score. "We got our Flight score's back..."

Bow smirked almost immediately, knowing where this was going. "And I'm gonna take it you're score was in double-digits like everyone else's."

"...Yeah."

Bow chuckled, promptly placing his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Rainbow Dash. The whole joke the teachers have is to completely surprise everyone by what the score is out of. Not make them feel bad about it. And besides, it's your first time, you're not supposed to be good at it from the get-go. It takes a bit of practice."

"I'm not ..." She sighed for the third time. Finally revealing the "bad news". "...It's because Sentry topped everyone by a landslide..."

Both parents widened their eyes a little upon hearing that. Like everyone else, they had the general perception on Flash: Hated his Guts, Extremely disliked him etc.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that great." Windy nervously chuckled. Trying to keep a calm tone. "And besides, whatever he does shouldn't matter to us anyway..."

"But he...he got 1000." Said Rain-

"ONE THOUSAND!?" If the two parents weren't shocked before, then this definitely caught them off guard.

Bow Hothoof especially. _"No way! Nobody's actually been able to get a perfect score!? The only person who even came close to that was Thunderlane."_

Mostly by now, you all know who Thunderlane is. A Sophmore who's friends with Soarin and Sunset. But in reality, he's one of the popular kids in his grades. Being friends with a lot of people. Rainbow Dash included.

He is also a very star-studded athlete. Being one of Lodestar's finest. One thing he has on his record in achieving the highest inaugural score.

But now, whether they like it or not. The Canterlot Black Sheep holds that record.

However, despite their shock. They again managed to maintain their upbeat attitude, not wanting their daughter to feel discouraged by it. "Hey, don't let this pull you down." Bow said, smiling at her once more. "Just because he gets 1000 doesn't mean it's impossible for anyone else to do, such as yourself." Rainbow Dash was about to open her mouth to speak. But he digressed, "Don't feel intimidated by it at all. Just use it as motivation, alright?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, letting the words sink in. I mean in a way, her father was pretty much right. She smirked faintly, nodding her head. "Alright..."

Bow gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Alright, now dinner'll be ready soon. I and your Mother need to go freshen up."

Promptly, the parents walked out of the living room and to their bedroom. Their tones changing a little bit as soon as they entered.

"How did Sentry of all people get 1000?" Windy asked with a slight snarl. "From what Dashie tells us, he sounds like an absolute slob."

"I don't know." Bow stroked his chin. Obviously the two don't go to school, but from what he does know. Flash was nothing more than a troublemaking nuisance who during his really younger days pulled pranks and whatnot.

Bow knew it all too well because half of the time he was the one responsible for "detaining kid" whenever he pulled it. Flash surprisingly was a pretty agile kid. And because Bow was something of a speedster himself, he was the only one who could manage to catch the kid. And obviously, because of how frequent it was, he didn't really like him either.

Of course, they couldn't really arrest him either. Mainly because it was the King's Orders. As far as they knew, creating an "Evil Saiyan" was the last thing the city needed. So he was let off with a very strict warning by Bow every time.

_"Listen here, Runt! King Solaris may not pay attention to what you do, but I do! Every day it's the same shtick with you and I'm tired of it! So stop being a brat and pulling all these pranks. I have more important things to do!"_

Of course, Flash would never listen at all. And they'd still go through the same shtick, and pretty soon. It occurred to Bow that he wasn't getting to Flash because Flash simply hated him and took some amusement in angering him.

Even though those days were long past him now and he could care less about Flash, one thing was definitely for sure.

Flash "dangerously" had a lot more Ki control than the rest of Class 9A...

* * *

Miranda, Ringo and Flash all got out of a car. Parking right in front of a nice two-story home. Flash's eyes widened as soon as they got out of the car. Being completely honest that was probably the nicest home he'd ever seen. Even nicer than what he had seen in Appleloosa. "This is where you guys live."

"Mhm." Miranda hummed. "My parents also live with us too. But don't worry, they're nice too."

They all approached the doorstep. Miranda knocking on it, awaiting an answer from her parents.

Eventually, the door was opened by someone. Miranda's mother as Flash assumed with the info he had. She had the same jet black hair, however, her's was put into a bun. Rather than a pony-tail which Miranda always kept it as.

And apparently she had the same level of enthusiasm and excitement as her daughter as well as she lunged for a hug. "MINO, RINGO!" She tightly hugged the two of them. Getting a giggle out of her daughter.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Oh, you should've called first! You know how much I think Surprises are _unexpected_."

Miranda shrugged, "Well it would ruin the _surprise_."

Her mom promptly chuckled, but before long she spotted Flash just standing there. Dumbfounded at what was taking place. And well, needless to say, she pointed out his presence quickly. "Oh. Mino, who's this."

Miranda surprisingly had already planned for this interaction ahead of time. "Oh him? He's a traveller from the U.S. Yup! The U.S of A! you know how we like to help out other people. Right?"

"A traveller, huh?" She smiled, promptly giving out her hand to shake. "Well, I'm Mrs. Nova. But you can just call me Bixby!"

Flash accepted the offer, "Uh...Hello, Bixby."

She quirked her eyebrow. "Oh, you speak English?"

"Uh...Yeah. I um, picked up along my way..."

"Well, that's interesting." Bixby complimented.

"Anyways..." Miranda changed the course of the conversation. "WHERE'S MY ZERO AND AURORA AT!" She had a very huge grin on her face as she could not hold in her excitement any longer.

"Oh, well we just finished giving them a bath. Right now your father is reading them some stories. So they're kinda preoccupied.

"OH MY GOSH!" Miranda squeaked, "Oh I can't wait to see them! We have to get inside Ringo!"

The two rushed in, for Flash it was a little surprising. Especially Ringo. For the while he had known him, he'd never seen look so jubilant before.

* * *

A man with grey hair and a stuble sat beside his two Grand Kids. Aurora and Zero.

The two twins both had dark purple hair. Aurora's hair was a little longer, and though Zero's hair was shorter, it was spikier and. The two were in a big crib. next to their Grandfather. Aurora on the left and Zero on the right.

The two were in onesies. Aurora in a purple one with a star pattern while Zero had a Moon pattern. The Four-Month-olds were also sucking on pacifiers as they were drifting off slowly.

"Goodnight Moon." Miranda's father closed the book. Just as the two infants had finally fallen asleep. It was then that Miranda and Ringo entered the nursery. Her father spotted them. Smiling and greeting them. "Hi, Pumpkin!" He said in a whisper.

Miranda walked up to the crib. Barely holding in her excitement. Aurora and Zero were both knocked out by this point. Both fast asleep, a pretty good scene to be bestowed upon being a mother.

She and Ringo gently picked up each child. Miranda picking up Aurora and Ringo picking up Zero.

Miranda promptly placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Aurora, honey. I missed you so much." She planted a few more kisses, giving a nuzzle to the sleeping child.

Ringo held Zero while gently patting his back, planting a kiss on his cheek as well.

Flash and Bixby watched that whole thing. Bixby had a wide smile on her face to the scene. Loving every second of it.

Meanwhile, Flash couldn't help but frown himself. Not because he thought the scene was bad or anything. Rather, because he was witnessing affection that for the most part, he'd never received all that much at all as a child.


	53. Arrival to Canterlot

"So, you're name is..."

"Flash Sentry."

"Well, it's a pleasure." Miranda's Father, Cosmo shook his hand. "So, what brings you to our lovely home, Flash?"

"He's a traveller from the U.S!" Said Bixby. "Mino decided to help him out and let him stay here, isn't that wonderful."

"Uh..." Flash scratched the back of his head. "I only plan on this one night. After that, I think I should get back on the road."

Bixby brushed off that statement, waving her hand. "Oh, nonsense. You can stay here as long as you need."

Flash smiled at feeling welcomed by such nice people. It was better than Canterlot, that was for sure.

Eventually, Miranda and Ringo came back. Bearing dinner. Something pretty casual, Pot Roast. Both were pretty unique when it came to cooking meals. As the two preferred to be a tag-team rather than just having one person bear the responsibility.

"Alright, Dinner is served!" Miranda. She began to serve each member at the table. With the obvious exception of the twins who were asleep upstairs."Dig in."

They all began to eat, continuing to converse with their guest from the U.S. "So, the states, huh? That certainly is a far distance." Cosmo chuckled, "So, where exactly are you from. Y'know, what city?"

"Canterlot...Canterlot, Equestria." Flash sighed, "That's-that's where I'm from."

"Canterlot, huh? That sounds like a sunny place!"

"Uh, yeah..." Flash nervously grinned. _"Sunny with Liars!" _

"So, then. _Mr. Sentry, _what exactly do you plan on doing while you're in Xigate?" Said Bixby

"Uh-hey no need to be so formal, Flash is...fine." Flash nervously chuckled. "Um, y'know. Sightseeing and all that, Just to add to my...travel journal."

"Oh, Sightseeing! Well that sounds exciting!" said Bixby. "There's tons to do in Xigate, _tons_! Heck, the first thing people do is go to the Xigate Mall, it's one of the biggest in the world."

"Well, that sure does sound fun!" Flash chuckled. "Maybe I might give it a look, tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?" Miranda arched her eyebrow. "Why not...tonight!"

"Uh, tonight?" Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Uh, isn't a little late."

"Oh, pish-posh." Said Cosmo, "It's just around 8:30. We can go tonight at Nine! I mean it's opened 24 hours a day. So it's not like we're on a deadline."

"Um-"

"Oh, Nine sounds great!" said Bixby.

Flash took all of that in. And suddenly, he made a pretty interesting realization. _"Suddenly, I've learned where Miranda gets all her enthusiasm from."_ He sighed in defeat.

It was there, Ringo placed his hand on Flash's shoulder. Speaking in a very British accent. "You know, you could benefit from a visit to the mall."

Flash shrugged. "Thank you Ring-" His eyes widened, turning his head at the otherwise silent explorer. "Wait, you're Briti-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I receive that reaction a lot." He said. "But like I said, in a way you could benefit from a visit to the mall."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well...have you taken a look in the mirror. Y-You know, with your specific...choice of clothing."

Flash blinked twice in obliviousness. Looking down at his clad, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Umm...well for a teenager such as yourself. Your style is a little..._outdated_."

Flash scowled at Ringo. "WHAT!" He crossed his arms, "Well, I'll have you know that this is the comfiest thing I've ever worn!"

"Just trust me on this one, lad." Said Ringo, "Times have changed, it's kind of time to move past...well you also kinda look...a little old for your age."

Bixby and Cosmo had picked up on that. Both widening their eyes at the sentence. "Wait, what do you mean 'for his age', Ringo?" Said Bixby. "How old exactly are you?"

Flash sighed, knowing what the reaction would be. "I'm Fourteen-"

**"FOURTEEN!"**

* * *

They had made it. Braeburn, Sunflower, Babs, Aunt and Uncle Orange had all made it to Canterlot. And needless to say, they had been hit with culture shock hard!

They had never seen so many people in one area before. They had also never seen so much tech before. From Holograms, Billboards, you name it! They were everywhere.

Flash had also mentioned a fair bit about the city he hated. How he referred to everyone as "assholes" and whatnot. But honestly, they couldn't see it from his view. Because what they were seeing was a completely different picture.

They all honestly seemed nice! Not evil or mean as FLash had painted them out to be. But at the same time, they kept in mind that Flash was an orphan amongst everyone. That and the whole alien thing.

"Man...this place sure does gots a lot of people..." Braeburn remarked.

"Yeah..." Sunflower added.

Babs however was amazed! She had never seen anything like it. It was all so colourful and so _beautiful_. She had a wide grin across her face "WOW!" She muttered with excitement.

Meanwhile, the two adults of the family stood there with their jaws dropped. Just like the two teens, they too were also pretty caught off guard by the culture shock. Even when they had gone to Magnum Electra, it wasn't as big as Canterlot.

"So uh, what now?" Asked Uncle Orange.

"Well uh, Mah brother had always said that there was an Apple Acres in this area." She said. "So the obvious answer would be to go there...if only we knew where to go?"

"Well, maybe we could ask someone," Braeburn suggested. "Ah mean it can't be that far fetched...right?"

Sunny sighed. "Braeburn who are we even gonna ask? There are tons of people here, who are we gonna ask?"

Braeburn sighed. "Well, standin' ere all day won't exactly get us anywhere. Will it?"

However, just as the family would lose hope...

They Struck Gold!

Unknown to them, they were outside a fancy restaurant. A place where a lot of rich and posh families attend.

Night Light's family in particular.

Inside: Shining, Cadence, Blueblood, Night Light, Velvet and Twilight all sat at a booth, eating what they had ordered off the menu. Speaking about a particular topic. All wearing formal clad.

"WHAT!?" Shining shouted. "You want me to enter the World's Martial Art's Tournament?!"

Blueblood shrugged. "Well yeah. Why not? I mean you and I competed when we were in High School."

Shining frowned, looking at his hand. "I haven't seriously fought in like 4 or 5 years. And plus, most of my time consists of teaching and grading. I'd have to take an interval to train!"

Blueblood chuckled. "So, you're not up for it."

"No, that's not what I said!" Shining retorted. "Just...how am I even gonna organize all this. Y'know with final projects and finals coming up."

"Well, you could always just lie and take like a few month's leave." Twilight chuckled.

"Yeah, then get fired!" Shining rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna breach my teaching agreements."

Blueblood sighed, "Come on. It'll be just like old times, and plus it's a few months away, that'll give you tons of time to train!"

Shining stroked his chin. Again, this was a rather tough decision. Believe me when I say it, but he'd like to get back into the swing of things. But at the same time, he's always so busy that he can barely attend to his social life. "I mean..." He looked at his Wife. "Well, what do you think? Should I throw myself back in the ring?"

Cadence shrugged. "Well, I mean I'm not entirely against it. But It's also your decision to make." She leaned a little closer, "But you know..."

Shining sighed, "Why am I not surprised." He scratched the back of his head.

Blueblood upped the ante even more. "Fine, I'll even stop training for two months. That should be enough time for you to catch up."

Night Light widened his eyes, almost choking on the steak he had put in his mouth. "WHAT! Hold on, you can't make that cal-"

"Alright, I'm in."

Night Light turned his head at his son, scowling at him. "WHAT!" He glared back at Blueblood. "_You_, You so owe me!"

Blueblood rolled his eyes. "Well then, why don't you enter the tournament then. I mean seeing how you are so full of yourself."

Night Light widened his eyes. "Uh...Pfft, I don't know..."

Blueblood sighed rolling his eyes. "Well, now I know where that idiot gets his hesitation from.."

"That's not..." Night Light sighed. "I mean, come on. I'm pushing my late 40's now. And besides, I've already got three wins under my belt. I feel like I've proven myself."

"What?" Blueblood crossed his arms. "You're the one training _me_. And you don't wanna go cause you're too _old_?"

"I'm just not as interested anymore." Night Light leaned back into his seat. "Besides, I have two kids who can just pick up my slack anyways." He looked Shining Armor, "By the way, Jack's also entering the Tournament. Soooo, I think you got someone to help you train."

Shining arched his eyebrow, "Wait, why not _you_."

"Well, obviously _I_ can't do it. I mean I'm the one who's been training your competition. Or should I say, who _was!"_ He again glared at the calm Royal, "You better prepare for what's to come in the next two months by the way!"

They have nearly finished their meals at this point. As for the next five minutes, they were waiting for the check and to leave.

When that was all said and done. The whole family eventually left, and it was there where they saw the Appleloosa family. Looking utterly lost and a little uncertain about their predicament.

And well, Night Light being the kind (just count out Flash Sentry) he approached them and greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello there."

Uncle Orange glanced at Night Ligh, responding. "Oh, uh, Hi there'."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong. But are you all looking for something around here?"

"Uh.." Uncle Orange chuckled. "No, you're right. We uh, me and my family were lookin' for an Apple Acres."

Shining, Cadence and Twilight widened their eyes to that info. All having the same thought...

**_"Apple Acres?"_**

Night Light stroked his chin, "Apple Acres, huh? Yeah, we have one of those, it's not too far from here. In fact, it's on route to the way back to our home." He looked at Shining Armor. "Son, do me a favour and drive everyone else back home. I'm gonna help out these folks."

Braeburn chuckled. "Uh, heh come now y'all don't have to do that. Ah'm sure we can-"

"Don't worry about it." Night Light said earnestly, "It's basically an obligation. Be nice to anyone and everyone."

To that, the whole group smiled. Just by the kindness and warmness, the man was displaying So much so, that they forgot all about what Flash had said about the place.

* * *

Ringo was pushing down a stroller. All the while, Miranda was cooing at her two children. Managing to get smiles and giggles out of them.

Meanwhile, Flash was totally not amused by the predicament. Having to do "clothes shopping". It was something he had never really done before. The first factor is that being in public was a hassle for the teen. Other than that, he was kind of just given clothes by some random person sent by the Royal Council. In other words, it was kind of a perk he already had.

But this was completely ridiculous!

"Oh! Why don't we try this place!" Said Miranda. "It's definitely what's in these days for you young folks."

"Whatever..." Flash rolled his eyes.

However, it wasn't the fact that clothes shopping made him uncomfy.

It was rather the number of people...

You see because Flash stayed captive in his home for most of his life. And is hated by all of Canterlot. He has a tendency of getting uncomfortable in big crowds. It's also kind of the reason he hates going to school. Or being in public at all.

Of course, though, he was being watched by a nice family, so that helped a little.

But one final thing was...He was kind of an eye-catcher to some of the...females and whatnot.

It wasn't like Appleloosa where he had chicks all over him. It was a little tamer this time, kind of all boiled down to giggles or flirtatious looks. And though it was a little flattering, it also a little...weird for him. Mainly because he'd never had to deal with this sort of thing before.

They walked into the store thereafter, getting greeted by an employee. A Fashionista if you will...

But as soon as she laid eyes on Flash...

She shrieked in horror!

"OH MY GOODNESS! NO WONDER YOU'VE COME TO ME, THAT STYLE IS SOOO 100 YEARS AGO~"

Before Flash could react. She began to measure Flash with measuring tape to get the right idea of what size would suit him. And albeit, very quickly. Catching Flash completely off guard.

She then ran off. Leaving Flash in udder confusion. "What the hell was that-"

She came back a few seconds later with a few boxes worth of clothing. "These boxes contain everything for you: Jackets, Sweaters, Shoes! You name it, it's in here!"

"Umm..." Flash quirked an eyebrow. "How much would all of that add up to-"

"$8000!"

Flash turned around. "Well Mrs' Miranda, looks like we can't afford-"

"I got you covered, mate!" Ringo pulled out his Credit Card, happily paying for the teens' clothing."

And too that, Flash widened his eyes, "WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Anything to see you out of those rags." Ringo chuckled. "And besides, were treasure hunters. We get paid pretty handsomely for what we do!" He took handed the bags to Flash. "Now, I know you may be excited and all. But I suggest that you wait for a till tomorrow to wear any of this."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Oh, the horror."

Miranda bowed her head, "Thanks for your help Mrs. Lipperbottom. You're so keen on Fashion."

Mrs. Lipperbotoom, a friend of Miranda and a parent herself merely folded her arms in pride. "All in a day's work, Mino." She glanced at Flash, "So like uh, who is this anyway?"

"Oh him? He's just some uh...exchange student staying with us for a bit. He's uh, currently travelling the right now for his studies."

"Oh? That sounds pretty interesting." She threw a company card at Flash. "Listen, sir. If you know anyone who's ever in need of high-quality clothing, just direct them here."

Flash blinked twice, slowly nodding his head. "Um...thanks?" They all walked out of the store, leaving Flash utterly confused by what had just happened. "Is she like this with everyone? Or..."

Bixby shrugged. "She's really passionate about her work."

The group continued to walk through the crowded Mall.

"Well since we're here, I might as well pick up that new laptop at the post office." Said Cosmo.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Miranda. She then looked down at her children, "Are you two having fun?" In response, they merely giggled. Only making their mother giggle in return. "Yeah?"

However, what would happen next would shock all of them!

"Excuse me, Mr. Sentry?"

Flash widened his eyes, hearing an unknown British accent from behind him call out his name. Promptly, he turned around without saying a word. Only for him to lay eyes on what he had been looking for. Gasping at it. "The...Dragon Ball!?"

The Man chuckled, "I do believe we've met _before_."

...


	54. Reunion

The man was tall and lanky but had a calm smirk across his face. Brown hair and a clad of a brown trenchcoat over a black suit and shoes. He held the Dragon Ball in hand, staring down at the teen and the family that accompanied him. "It has been such a long time, Mr. Sentry."

Flash scowled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Who the hell are you!?" He snarled. "And how do you know my _name_!?"

The Man chuckled, "Oh? I guess Saiyans share the same brain capabilities as humans. But that being said, Saiyans do share a lot of similarities to the native species."

If Flash wasn't shocked by the stranger knowing his name. Well, then he was surely shocked now!

His eyes widened as he gasped in complete shock.

Meanwhile, Miranda's family all looked at Flash in utter confusion. "Flash? What's this guy on about out?" said Miranda.

The Man chuckled, with a bit of a sinister look to his face. Finally introducing himself to them. "Hello there, I'm Doctor Maxwell T. Turner. And I've come here to deal with _you_." He pointed at Flash.

Flash for the first time in a while felt even more nervous than ever. Maintaining a high level of vigilance around the strange person. "Why?"

"You see, I was a former Doctor of the now-defunct Red Ribbon Army. A former subsidiary of the United Nations Defense Ministry. And well, we were the ones responsible for making sure that you're secret was to never get out into the world."

Miranda arched her eyebrow. Demanding an answer, "What Secret!"

Turner chuckled. "You see Mrs. Miranda Nova, that boy is no ordinary orphan. He's an Alien."

Within an instant. Everyone widened their eyes at the Info-Bomb. All turning their heads at Flash Sentry. Flash merely stood there, his head down and his fists clenching tighter than ever.

His pupils became crimson with rage as an ominous double voice was heard faintly.

* * *

**Flash Sentry PL: 325**

* * *

Without a second thought, Flash lunged for Maxwell Turner with aggressive speed. With the sole intention of punching him right in his face!

But Turner had anticipated that.

In a surprising display of speed. Maxwell easily caught the punch from Sentry. Without any hesitation at all, making it look effortless.

Flash widened his eyes to that. As his pupils went back to their usual blue and his Power Level eased up. _"What!?"_

Turner chuckled, promptly throwing Flash away to the other side. Watching him stagger for a moment before he eventually regained his footing. "You'll find that I'm not as weak as I look, Boy." Flash turned around, clenching his fists once more. "But that being said, it's been a while since I was an actual human..."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." He said. "But like I was saying, For the time the Red Ribbon Army was around, we were responsible for making sure that your secret didn't make it out into the world. And despite our association, we even kept you a secret from the United Nations themselves. You see, the former ruler who had brought you to us just one month into Canterlot's rebuild. Just for an evaluation. And of course, I was one of the doctors who had the privilege of doing that. And what we found kind of translates to you today." He chuckled. "We found that you were unnaturally strong for your age. And that for the most part, you were a lot more attuned to your own energy. But yadayadayada..."

"So then why are you here? You still haven't answered that!"

"Oh yes, right." Maxwell Turner let out a soft sigh, "Well the reason I'm here is for one reason." Suddenly, Maxwell vanished from everyone's gaze. But before anyone could get a reaction._  
_

And then suddenly, Flash was stripped of his jacket. Feeling it be pulled right off, though not affecting him as he stood still in the same place.

His eyes were saucers by then, not even being able to comprehend what had just happened. "HEY!"

Turner reappeared, standing in the same spot as before, digressing on.

"Mr. Sentry, though it is not illegal to treasure hunt. Leaving a Country _unpermitted_ by said State Officials is. And though you haven't been caught by said officials. You did manage to set off a few energy signals here and there, most particularly in South America."

Flash furrowed his eyebrows, _"What is this guy!? How could he have known that I even left Canterlot to Begin With?!"_

"But it's a lot more than you simply _sneaking_ out of Canterlot. You see, you somewhat pose as a threat just by knowing your own secret. And though you've already leaked that information to another family you've placed trust in, you're playing with fire. And that fire could end up spreading to a whole country. And believe me when I say that's something we can't _afford_ to happen! But, I've taken the liberty to make sure your visit stayed unknown to any of the UN Members. But with that, I want something in return."

Flash became even more vigilant. "And what would that be?"

"It cannot merely be explained, Mr. Sentry. It's something I have to show you."

"And...if I refuse?"

Turner chuckled, his smile widening. "Well, I was hoping you would say that." Before Flash could even speak, Maxwell made his Jacket EXPLODE! Using just his hands, it emitted light for a quick moment before making the jacket completely explode right in front of their eyes. Destroying each and every content with it.

Including the Dragon Radar. The device that had gotten him to this point. **Destroyed**!

Flash eyes widened, as he struggled to get a word out. Gasping as both the Jacket and The Dragon Radar was destroyed. "N-N..."

Maxwell turned around. "Do not _fret_, Sentry. The Dragon Radar is really not that complicated of a device to build. Seeing how we at the Red-Ribbon Army were the ones to have invented the technology. Besides, that model predates the 1900's. You'll find that there's a newer model waiting for you. That is if you'll accept."

With virtually no other option left, Flash had to accept whatever this Man had in mind. "Fine!"

Maxwell smirk widened, looking back at the family. "Alright then, all of you follow me!"

* * *

"Alright, here we are. Sweet Apple Acres." Said Night Light.

What they saw was a red two-story home. Surrounded by farmland, like corn, wheat and of course Apple Trees!

"Sir, I-I don't know how we can ever thank you." Said Aunt Orange.

"Oh, it's no hassle, Miss." Said Night Light. "As I said before, generosity is like a mandatory obligation for us here in Canterlot. It's kind of what makes us pretty special."

Promptly, the family exited the vehicle. Before Uncle Orange spoke his last words of gratitude to the former Military. "Thank you, sir, Thank you."

"Anytime. Night Light nodded.

The Family began to walk onto the property. And needless to say, it felt weird, weird that they were seeing people that had not been in their lives for nearly a decade if not longer.

But the past didn't matter anymore. Because now, now they could all finally reunite.

Night Light watched as the Family made their way to the home. Staying in the car in the event that they needed him.

Aunt Orange and the rest of her family all stood in front of the door. Taking a deep breath as she was about to knock on the door. Raising her hand to the door.

She felt both excitement and a little hesitation for what she was about to do.

Uncle Orange noticed this and promptly placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. Giving her a reassuring smile and nodding his head.

She smiled back, getting a resurgence of confidence in what she was about to do. And she didn't waste any more time. Knocking on the door.

It didn't really take that long for an answer. As just a minute later, an elderly woman came to the door. She had apple green skin tone and white hair put into a bun. She wore a pretty basic clad, a beige coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a knee-length skirt and an ascot with an apple pattern on it.

She had opened her mouth to say something as she had opened the door, but as she did. She froze, widening upon seeing her Daughter, her Son-In law and her Grandchildren all standing at the door.

Aunt Orange by this point had tears streaming down her face but managed to maintain a wide grin, raising her hand and waving it. "Hi, Mom."

...


	55. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, before the Chapter begins. I made a quick continuity change in the last chapter. This being that the whole world Government doesn't know Flash's secret and it's just boiled down to The Defunct Red Ribbon Army and Canterlot. I did this mainly because I thought it worked better and gave me a little fewer restrictions. **_

_**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Turner led Flash and the family to an empty mall space. Right at an empty part of the gigantic mall. Just an empty room with basic floor tiles and whatnot.

"Here we are." Said Turner.

"An empty stall?" Flash crossed his arms as he and the latter walked in. Arching his eyebrow. "Alright, what the fu-?"

Promptly, Miranda smacked him on the back of the head. Stopping him from completing that profane word. "Langauge!" Just as she had done the gesture, Ringo was already covering Zero and Aurora's twins. Leaving both infants pretty confused.

Flash rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "Sorry."

Maxwell's back was turned throughout that whole interaction. Mainly because he needed Flash for this one job.

Out of his pocket, promptly pulling out a remote control with one LED pad in the middle. Which helped justify his case. "You are right, Mr. Sentry. This is simply just a vacant mall space. But with a push of a button..."

True to his word, he tapped his finger onto the LED Pad which whom he referred to as a button.

Suddenly, a metallic looking door began to slowly close off the entrance to the vacant space, almost working like an elevator door would.

Flash and the rest became quite vigilant upon that.

"Hey."

Turner rolled his eyes, brushing off Flash's call. "Come now, don't be startled, this in no way is a kidnapping."

Flash grit his teeth. _"Judging by how we met, I'm inclined to believe otherwise!"_

Then, just as it got dark. The room suddenly began to go down. Exactly like a large elevator would, going down just as if it were a part of the exact pulley system.

"Is...this an Elevator?" Cosmo asked."

Turner nodded his head. "Why yes, it is. But the journey's merely begun."

The "elevator" went down for a couple more seconds, leaving everyone in a complete state of uncertainty of where it was going. Flash especially, but right now all's he could think about was the Dragon Radar.

He still couldn't get over how it was destroyed right in front of him. Then again, Maxwell said that he would supply Flash with a newer model. But was he for real was the question.

He didn't trust this guy at _all._ For two very good reasons might I add:

A. He associates with Canterlot in someway

B. He knows his _secret!_

And well, with the track record Canterlot had with Flash, the teen put into a state of untrust.

Eventually, the elevator had stopped, and what was bestowed upon them was even more spectacular!

They stood in front of what appeared to be a bullet train. It wasn't abandoned as seen by it's a clean and sleek look. Along with the area around it. But there was nobody around or aboard the train.

Flash widened his eyes. "Uh...are we supposed to get on that thing?"

Turner nodded, "I present to you, the Y.S.A.S Train! Well, this one is specifically for me as other members have accessibility to trains all over the city."

Flash looked at the Xigate natives, seeing how they knew the city a lot more than he did, but they were just as lost. Flash looked back at Maxwell, arching his eyebrow. "The...Y.S.A-"

"Youth Secret Agent Society." Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Goodness me, just get on the train!"

Flash curled his lip at Turner, "Well excuse me for being a little clueless, Doctor!" He walked past the man, rolling his eyes. However, as he let the name sink in, and it became pretty apparent what Flash was about to get to himself into. "Wait, Secret Agent?!"

Again, Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes! Would you please get on the train!"

Flash and the latter promptly got onto the train upon the demand of the Doctor. All getting onto the sleek bullet train. All taking seats.

Upon entering inside, they were greeted with a waiter. A man with a blank expression, in a white dress shirt, black vest and tie. His hands were behind his back as he stood up straight. Speaking each word like a robot.

"Hello there, I am Gataro (Jataro). May I get you all something?"

"Uh, no thanks." Said Bixby, "We all ate, thanks."

"I understand." He bowed his head. "Please get comfortable."

"Thank you Gataro." Said Turner. Promptly taking a seat in front of the family. "Alright, in a few moments, we will be arriving at the Y.S.A.S Center. So by all means get comfortable while Gataro gets the train ready."

"Alright..." Flash rolled his eyes, "So, you mind explaining yourself now?"

"Oh alright." Said Turner. "Y.S.A.S, otherwise known as the Youth Secret Agent Society is exactly what it sounds like. An organization of teenage spies!"

"**WHAT!**" Miranda screeched. Clearly not impressed by that info. "YOU!-I!"

"Oh do not fret Mrs. Nova. These Teens are professionally trained in the proper hand to hand combat. They are very responsible and mature for their age and they all consent from their said Parents and Guardians. And might I add, what we do is all Government approved, no one has died or suffered any serious injuries under my supervision and it proves to be a very great experience for all of them."

Miranda gritted his teeth. As another realization dawned on her. "How do you possibly know _my_ name? I thought you were associated with Flash?"

"Hm, yes I guess haven't fully explained myself to you all." Turner chuckled. "Though my looks maybe a little deceiving, you'll be shocked to know that I'm technically 100 years old." The latter gasped at that. Because true to his word, Turner looked nothing short of a mid 20's male. "But there's an answer to that. See when I was 26, World War II had broken out and Britain was a pretty vital player in it all. We needed as much firepower as possible if we wanted to stand a chance against Rising Nazi Germany. Hence, experiment 692 was administered by the military. I volunteered for the said role, and the result: The Worlds First Human Cyborg!"

Hearing that made his age sound like baby food. Because everyone in the train all gasped louder, widening their eyes and whatnot. Not believing what they were saying.

Flash looked down at his hands, making a very important realization. _"That's why I couldn't sense an ounce of energy out of him.."_ He glanced back at Turner, "So then does that mean when you stole my jacket..."

Turner nodded. "I no longer possess what you refer to as latent energy. Ki if I'm not mistaken. But that being said, Ki wasn't very common back in my days, in fact, it wasn't so much of a concept people knew about until the late 80s. That was when a lot of military powers began that sort of training. But that's off-topic. Anyways, during my time in the war, I managed to lead my battalion to victory and liberate as much land as we possibly could. Uh, the war ended and I was shut down thereafter. There was no need for me for about...55ish years and whatnot. Because after that time period, something big had happened, something that." His smirk widened a little, looking at Flash. The Saiyan couldn't help but scowl at the doctor. "I can't very much spare the details though, as that is classified information and I would be violating a certain _decree_. But Flash is connected to it, and well they sent me to investigate. By the time, all my tech was very outdated. So I was sent to the Red Ribbon Army Research Facility so I could get upgrades, I possess much more advanced tech that I did nearly 80 years ago. So that being said, I possess a lot of advanced software, some of which capable of identifying a person just by one glance. I even have eyes that act as binoculars, allowing me to see very impressive distances. But my most useful is my ability to _steal_ Ki."

Flash widened his eyes. "Steal...Ki?"

"As I said before, I don't possess latent Energy. So in other words, my strength and power are a single constant. I cannot get stronger or weaker, and I can only house so much Energy. That's simply how I was designed. In case of a worst-case scenario." He leaned back in his seat. "I think that should answer your question, Mrs. Nova."

The whole family, with the exception of the twins. Sat there in absolute awe of what they had heard. Not even knowing where to begin. However, that did remind both Miranda and Ringo about something.

Something that they had to confront Flash about.

"I...guess." She and Ringo both promptly turned to look at Flash. Not with any anger or anything, they just wanted answers. "Flash? Is it all true? That you're an alien?"

Flash stiffened up a little. Though to be fair, _he_ should've seen this coming. Especially now that Turner had leaked out that "classified" info. (So much for protecting Flash's identity btw).

And there was no faking it now either, now that _they _know. He was really gonna have to come clean on it, mainly because he knew that they care a lot about him.

He sighed, leaning forwards. Holding his hands together, he rested them beneath his chin. "What I'm about to tell you all isn't exactly easy for me to say myself. And what I have to say has to stay between _us_ nobody, not even your _friends_ can know."

Maxwell himself became a little intrigued, seeing what the Saiyan had to say for himself. Of course, at the same time, he wasn't expecting all that much. Mainly because this is something that's evaded Flash from the beginning.

"I know what I have to say is going to sound bizarre. More or less because I just found out about this myself. But this is something I didn't even tell the folks back in Appleleoosa, so this really has to stay between us." He took a deep breath. "I was born on the Planet Articho, however shortly after my birth, an asteroid headed straight for my home planet. My Parents decided that their best course of action was to send me away from the planet rather than leave me there. So they sent me away and that's about it..."

Maxwell was amazed needless to say. Again, he didn't new information or anything. Rather, he just wanted Flash's take on the rather "common" knowledge in Canterlot. But this new revelation definitely caught his attention, he doubts that anyone in Canterlot knows about it. If they did, it would've been told to him. So the fact that he's getting new info on Flash roughly 15 years later was definitely enticing.

And he needed more context.

"Where did you learn this?"

Flash scowled, he wanted to do so much as show the middle finger at Turner. Seeing how in his eyes, he was no different than people in Canterlot. But at the same time, there were two babies right there and Miranda would kill him. So he set it straight to him. "I'm not telling _you_!"

"Yes, well even so. The fact I'm keeping _you_ a secret right now from Canterlot, along with giving you a new Dragon Radar and sharing my life story. I feel like I'm in that position."

Flash rolled his eyes, "It's not like I wanted to owe you anything."

"Well, you do. And seeing how you're the only _actual _proof that Extraterrestrial life exists. What you're telling me would be considered a groundbreaking discovery. So please, I beg of you."

Flash curled his lip. It wasn't like that swayed him or anything. But he knew that this guy would not give it a rest anytime soon. "It's not exactly easy to explain."

"And why is that?" asked Turner.

"Because my source was a... "memory box" or something. It was something my parents recorded for a one-time thing. The Box in question now is just an empty box. You can no longer see it."

"A memory box?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "That's what I said."

Turner closed his eyes. From what he remembered, the space ship that Canterlot had recovered was never able to be opened. So, the Red Ribbon Army had sent it over to a secret lab in an undisclosed location.

That was almost 15 years ago too. And from the time that they had sent the spacecraft, do their best to cover up the attack on Canterlot and their eventual ceasing of operations. They had never gotten an update about it. So it had just sat in that lab, never to be seen again.

So either, the craft was opened and said Scientists never updated them because they were greedy. Or someone, quite possibly the Saiyan Teen had managed to open it and find it at some point. Taking all the contents for himself.

He opened his eyes again. "Mr. Sentry, we might have to have this discussion another time." He glanced at the family. "All of this is way entering "classified" territory and seeing how you and I are the only two more associated with the case. This discussion should be dealt with privately."

Miranda glared at Turner. "Oh what! Just because we're not trustworthy all of a sudden?"

"Yeah!" Said Cosmo. "I mean we've been nice to him, it's not like we have anything against him!"

"You know as much as _we_ can tell you." Said Turner. "You're not from Canterlot or from Red Ribbon. And that is why we can't tell you any more than we already have. But I guess to be fair, most of the Red Ribbon had their memories wiped of the whole incident. Mainly because it was too risky letting them all go with knowing such info."

Ringo quirked his eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Well someone had to perform the memory wipe." His demeanour became a little grim. "And seeing how you four aren't very comfy with the fair terms." He raised his arm and pointed his finger at them. Thereafter a small white light emitting from his index finger. "Then I guess you shouldn't know at all."

Flash intervened. Widening his eyes at the threat. "No! No! You can trust them, You can trust them!"

Turner looked at Flash for a solid few seconds. Smirking before ceasing fire. "As you command." He moved his hand back, then his arm.

Flash let out a sigh of relief. Before consoling Miranda and her family. "Guys...I know this all seems so sudden. But please, don't be mad at me or..." He gulped his anger. "Him..."

Miranda softened up. Frowning as she placed a hand on his cheek. Just like a mother would. "I'm not mad at you." She glared at Turner, "I just don't like that this random guy knows something personal about you. And refuses to say anything to the people who care about you _more_!"

Flash again sighed. "Miranda, I...as much as this conversation has me mad. We all technically know the same amount. In fact, the only reason I'm after the Dragon Balls is that I want to learn about who my race was and...what they were like. I need closure."

"I understand." Miranda patted him on the head. "Mino."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Mino, I want you to call me Mino. It's kind of the nickname I prefer."

Flash smiled. "Okay, Min-"

Suddenly, they all felt as if they were all pushed back by some strong force. Luckily the twins were okay as they were held tightly by their parents. But still, that was just unexpected.

Turner chuckled. "It seems Getaro has gotten the Train going. Well, get comfy for a while. Because we'll be arriving shortly."

* * *

Sunset was typing on the holographic keyboard. Getting a Geography report done on a specific location. "And...that...is...why...the...Massatudor Temple...is one of the most interesting...wonder...of...the...world." She let out a very tired sigh, leaning back into her seat. "Man, that feels great to get that off my chest.

It was there that her older sister, Spitfire walked into the room. "What's up, dipshit?"

Sunset smirked and rolled her eyes. "Nothing much, asshole."

Spitfire sat on Sunset's bed. "So like, I'm bored and I did all my homework. I'd bother Sunburst, but he's at a sleepover. So you're kind of the only other option."

Sunset quirked her eyebrow, "What about Lightning Dust, or Thunderlane?"

"Lightning Dust has a hockey game tonight and Thunderlane's training for the WMA." She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, the guy finally gets approved to be in it and he's acting like he's gonna win it all."

Sunset shrugged, "Well. $10,000,000 is on the line y'know. I mean anybody would be excited."

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but everyone in Canterlot is either in the middle class or rich. I mean it's not like $10,000,000 is a life changer or anything."

Sunset chuckled. "Well, at least you can tell your friends you won the tournament."

"Yeah, I guess." Spitfire widened her eyes. "But speaking of that, Dad's really serious about this thing. Like, the guy's in the basement right now lifting weights." She shrugged. "And well, I'm not being biased or anything. But Dad kinda has a really good shot at winning the whole thing."

"Pfft, obviously. I mean the guy is ex-military. And he's trained alongside Uncle Night Light. But...Uncle Cloudblade and Bianca are gonna be competing too."

Spitfire smirked even more. "Aw man, this thing is gonna be so excitin-"

_*DING-DONG*_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Averting the two's attention.

Sunset and Spitfire started for the door of her room. "Huh? I wonder who's here now?"

Sunspot by then was walking up the stairs. In a Gym clad of a compression shirt and black shorts. A towel also around his neck. He was sweaty, to say the least, having lifted very heavyweights.

He opened the door, greeted by his daughter's teacher. Who was still in his formal clad. Having made the quick trip to the residence.

"Shining?" Sunspot smiled. "Sheesh kid, you could have called first. What are you doing here?"

Shining chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Oh well uh, I was in the neighbourhood and well, I thought that I'd drop by to ask you something."

Sunspot chuckled. "Well if it's dinner. You're in luck, Stellar is gonna be home in a few minutes."

Shining giggled, "Oh no thanks, I just ate with my family. In fact, I was driving them home." He pointed his thumb to the SUV in the back. Where Sunspot promptly waived at them. "Anyway, I'm kinda here because I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Alright kid, shoot."

He cleared his throat. "Well as you know, The World Martial Arts tournament is coming up. And well, my wife and her cousin managed to drag me into competing."

Sunspot widened his eyes. Being pretty surprised. "You're gonna fight in the tournament?!"

Sunset and Spitfire who were by then at the stairs caught up on that. Both widening their eyes as well, looking at one and other.

Shining chuckled. "Yeah, well. Blueblood is entering too, and well. Because he's my Dad's apprentice, he kinda wants to lean on him winning...and then he wants to punish him for giving up training for two months."

Sunspot chuckled. "I'm gonna take it that he really wants to fight you?"

Shining nodded. "But my Dad recommended that I should train with you. Y'know to help me get back into the swing of things. Y'know, so I don't go down in the first round of the bracket."

Sunspot, felt kind of flattered actually. Seeing how Shining, who at a time had the most potential of being Canterlot's best Soldier came to him for training. "Sure kid, you got a deal. I'll help you. But that being said, we'd probably have to make arrangements for training days. If you want a professional opinion right now though. Start off by lifting and working out. Just so you can get that soreness and get used to it."

Shining bowed his head, "Alright, I'll see you soon." Just before he left, he spotted Sunset and her Sister standing at the stairs, staring at him. He smiled, nodding and waving his hand. "Hi, Sunset."

He walked off thereafter. Prompting Sunspot to glance back at his two daughters. To it, he chuckled. "Hey, what I say about eavesdropping you two."

Sunset shrugged, "Sorry, uh the whole WMA thing kinda enticed us."

Sunspot rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't blame you two." He headed back for the basement. "Well, call me when you're mother gets back. I need to get back in there and lift."

Sunset looked up at Spitfire. "Well, I guess Mr. Armor's on the list now too."

...


	56. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 2

Flash and the latter got off the bullet train. Standing in front of a wall with cyan led strips and a metallic door.

Maxwell promptly walked up to it, clearing his throat and saying the secret code. "Polaris."

True to the command, the door slid open. And what they all say was amazing...

It was a base, filled with Agents around or a little older than Flash's age. All wearing the exact same clad, a black suit, shades and an earpiece. Some were at desks, some were communicating with one and other, it was kind of like an office job. Just with an unmeasurable cool factor!

"Welcome to the Y.S.A.S Organization Headquarters." Turner greeted. "Where Spy Families send their kids to follow in their footsteps and train the next spies of tomorrow!"

They all arched their eyebrows, **"Spy Families?!"**

Turner nodded. "You see, we are the subsidiary of the S.A.S, which I'm going to assume you can guess what that stands for. Anyhow, we deal with lighter threats, as well that is the clause the parents agree to."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "The fact any parent would agree to this is disturbing." She mumbled.

"But, before I start..." He glanced at Flash with something of a sinister smirk. Making the teen confused. Promptly, he snapped his fingers, confusing him even more.

"What was..." Flash's eyes widened, promptly looking down as he got a bad feeling.

But he had no time to react.

Suddenly, he found himself encased in a metallic pod. Being trapped in there with nothing but darkness. No holes nothing. And to that, he promptly shouted. "HEY!"

The family all widened their eyes to that. Seeing Flash just get trapped in there. But before _they_ could say anything. Turner held a small blue pod in his hand and walked up to the machine.

"Do not be alerted, Mr. Sentry. This isn't gonna hurt at all." The Pod opened up a small, bite-sized hole upon Turner walking up to it. Where Turner promptly placed said pod in.

And then they heard screaming!

The Machine started to make some noise. Not like a metallic crunch, but like a laser getting warmed up. But after that, they heard Flash promptly scream at the top of his lungs.

Miranda and the rest glared at Turner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

"Oh, just giving him a..."

The pod opened up a few seconds later. And Flash...was perfectly okay. That being said though, he was panting, before promptly sticking out his tongue. "EW! IS WHAT MINTY TOOTHPASTE TASTES LIKE!?"

Turner arched his eyebrow. "You, don't brush your teeth?"

Flash shook his head. Still speaking with his tongue out. "NO! I use Strawberry Toothpaste! NOT THIS!"

Miranda immediately ran up to Flash, freaked out of her mind. "What did he do?-Did that thing hurt you?-are you okay." She turned to glare at Turner again, "I'm gonna-"

"That thing...cleaned me..."

Miranda looked back at Fash. "What?"

"Well it gave me a shower, washed my hair, washed my clothes and..." he winced. "Brushed my teeth with disgusting toothpaste..."

Ringo arched his eyebrow. "Uh...You do know that most toothpaste is supposed to be minty. In fact, I'm pretty sure Strawberry is for kids."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Well, you haven't been shopping in the right places." He looked back at Miranda. "But, I'm fine."

Turner rolled his eyes. "Moving on..." He began to guide the latter through the headquarters. "This is the Y.S.A.S Headquarters. Now keep in mind, this place has to be kept a secret! Afterall this organization is Government funded and operates on the terms that we have a safe environment for the workers. If this place was to be discovered by an ordinary citizen, well the news would spread like wildfire and we'd have a huge problem to deal with."

Flash rolled his eyes. Not caring one bit about the enlightening info. "Yeah, yeah. We've all seen Spy Movies, we get the _picture_. Just give me the Dragon Radar."

Turner smirked. "Remember, I said that you have to do a job for me. And in return, I'll hand over the Dragon Ball and the Dragon Radar."

Flash sighed. Before widening his eyes as something sparked in his head. "Wait...Does this mean I'm gonna be a spy?"

And if that wasn't what made Maxwell crack up. He burst out into a fit of laughter at the remark. Making Flash's shoulder drop and a scowl to form on his face.

"You, a spy?" He laughed. "You're not even at an amateur level to be a spy. Why would I just pick up a kid an make him a spy on the spot. This takes years of training to even meet a minimum expectation."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Whatever! It was a thought okay!"

Turner looked at the family. "If you all will, I need you all to follow me. I need you all to know this ahead of time." He glanced back at Flash. "You stay here for a bit. Just don't _touch_ anything."

Flash's eyes widened. Essentially, he was ordered to stay in the main room of the headquarters in the midst of a bunch of random people. _Alone_.

"Uh-"

"Don't fret, Sentry. This'll take just a little bit."

Miranda gave him a reassuring smile, waving at him. Before walking off with Turner, like the rest of the family.

Flash sighed, "Just my luck." He saw a seat and table. And well out of habit he took a seat. "Yeah just leave me alone in someplace I've never been in before. Yeah, just my fuckin' luck." He mumbled.

That was when he was suddenly approached by a girl his age. She had long black hair with moderate bangs. Wearing the same clad as everyone else. She had a pretty wide grin approaching the Canterlot Teen.

"Hi there."

Flash widened his eyes a little, being a little caught off guard by that. He turned around to see the girl. Where he replied. "Oh, uh hello."

She chuckled, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Flash shrugged.

She took a seat next to Flash. Starting the conversation right there. "So, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you a new recruit or something?"

Flash stiffened up a little. But then again, he should've seen this coming. "Uh...Not exactly..."

She quirked one eyebrow. Maintaining her smile "Oh? What do you mean?"

Flash didn't really know how to put the situation without mentioning the Dragon Balls. "Uh...well..." He began to sweat. "It's kind of complicated to explain, and uh...he just told me to stay here and wait...for him."

_"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT!? Man I know I suck at lying but I've managed to pull out a few to get me by...before the people I lie to find ou-wow I am a terrible liar."_

There was a moment of silence. But surprisingly, the girl wasn't really phased by Flash's hesitation and nervousness. Because she leaned closer and kept the conversation going. "Alright, well, what's your name?"

"...Flash Sentry."

Her eyelids lowered a little. "Ooh, that's a cute name. Well, Flash. I'm Capri Sagataerious. And well uh-"

Suddenly, she was cut off by another girl. One who was a little taller than her, with blonde hair put into a ponytail. Going for a more direct approach. "Sooo, are you single?"

Flash widened his eyes, blushing and stiffening up even more. "Uh...Yea-"

That's when Capri barked at her colleague. Clinging for Flash's arm and pulling him towards her. "Back off Lara! I saw him first!"

Lara, the girl who went for Flash directly pouted, scoffing back. "Well, I've actually had a relationship! I know what _I'm_ doing!"

"Oh, is that so?" Capri glanced back at Flash. "Have _you_ ever been in a relationship before?"

Flash blinked twice. "Uh, no."

Capri gave Lara a smug smirk. Pulling Flash even closer to her. "Well too bad so sad! He's never been in one before. So you can just run along now."

Lara scowled at her colleague. Promptly, she clung onto Flash's left arm, tugging him to her. "Well experience is _overrated_ anyway!"

That set off the Spy Girl. As she tugged Flash's arm again, bringing him to her. "Oh, that is the most bullshit ever! He's way out of your league!"

Lara gritted her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Flash didn't know what to do in the midst of all of this. In fact, this was the second time he'd have to deal with something. I mean he wasn't well equipped to deal with this. I mean it made it a little better than it was girls his age rather than adults like before.

_"Um...what am I supposed to do..."_ It made it harder to think mainly because he had to deal with two girls tugging on his arms, all the while they were insulting each other. _"Maybe if I say I'm fourteen, they'll stop fighting. I mean age is a factor in dating...right?"_

He took a deep breath. Opening his mouth to speak. "Um...I'm fourteen. I mean I don't really-"

"Really!?" Capri had a huge grin on her face as her eyes widened. "I'm fourteen too!"

"Well I'm 15, so I'm not phased by that."

Flash's eyes widened. _"That...wasn't supposed to happen!"_

Capri glared at Lara. "You're literally older than him. Stay in your league!"

"One year is not that much!" Lara barked back.

They got back into it, though they weren't tugging on his arms anymore. They were still going at it. And Flash didn't even know what to do or say past that.

But luckily in time, Maxwell had returned to retrieve Flash. Seeing that he was in that situation. He sighed, progressing forward. Breaking it up. "Agen Sagetarious, Agent Frostbite."

The two widened their eyes to seeing the Commissioner right there.

"C-Commissioner Turner!?" Said Lara stiffening up.

"Girls, may I remind you that this is a professional working environment. Everyone must get along and respect each other."

"Sorry, Mr. Turner." Said Capri. "It's just-"

"You two don't want to risk losing your job over a _boy_, do you?"

The two clearly knowing where this was going. Stopped talking and nodded their heads. Turning around quickly to get back to work.

Flash watched all of that and was a little surprised by their reluctance. Well, maybe _reluctance_ wasn't the correct term. But still, the authority Turner had over his employees was interesting to witness first hand.

Turner glanced at Flash. "Well, it's about time I finally tell you you're job. So uh, let's go!"

* * *

The two walked into Turner's office. It was pretty casual, a desk, the latest desktop complete with an even higher holographic resolution display and keyboard. Some paintings, vases, medals and whatnot.

However, they weren't the only one's room. Of course, there was Miranda, Ringo and their family. However, there were more people. Six more people to be exact.

The six were playing with the twins while Miranda and Ringo watched. One of them had arctic white skin messy blue hair with cyan strikes. With what appeared to be magenta goggles on top of her head. While the other had grey skin and long black hair.

The next two were also girls, one had purple and pink hair with amber skin while the other had light aquamarine skin and arctic blue and white hair.

And finally the last two, the boys of the group.

One of them was short, with pale purple skin and blackish-purple hair, even sporting some glasses. While the other was a lot taller, almost at Flash's height but falling a little short. He had green dreadlocks, a beanie and was muscular.

Flash arched his eyebrow, "Who are they?"

"This is the team I'm putting _you_ in temporarily. Team: 73."

They all promptly turned around to see their "new" teammate. Before one of them began to introduce themselves.

"Ey, What's up!" Said the girl with the magenta goggles. "I'm Agent Vinyl Scratch!" She pointed to the rest of her team. "This is my Girlfriend Octavia, My friends Lyra and BonBon who by the way are seeing each other too, and of course, Micro Chips and Sandalwood."

"Hi." Said Octavia.

**"Hello!"** Said Lyra and BonBon simultaneously.

"Salutations." Micro Chips said, nodding his head.

"Sup." Said Sandalwood. Nodding his head in a nonchalant tone.

Flash merely waved his hand, before looking back at Turner. "Okay...but I thought you said I was going to be a spy."

"And you won't." Turner "reassured." "After talking with these guys, _who by the way Mrs. Nova is a very hard person to convince_, they've agreed to the terms that you'll do this one job for me in return for the Dragon Ball and the Dragon Radar."

Flash folded his arms, "Well what is it?"

Turner cleared his throat. Instead, giving the stage to BonBon. "Mrs. Sweetie Drops, if you may?"

BonBon, otherwise known as Sweetie Drops her actual name. Began to explain the situation. "Okay, so basically there's this one guy who we suspect to be a Mob Boss disguised as a rich CEO guy. And well, we got an anonymous tip from one of our subsidiaries who told us we should handle it. The guy owns this casino in downtown Xigate, which coincidentally is also where a house party which all the kids from school are going to be attending."

"Okay?" Flash quirked his eyebrow. "So, why do you need me?"

"I'm choosing you to be a backup force, rather than an Agent on the field." Turner explained. "In the event that something bad might happen, though I wouldn't worry about it. I want you to be there to bail them out or help them out in any way possible."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "I thought you guys dealt with "light" problems."

"And we do." Said Turner. "The term "light" might not sound like anything explaining the problem. But trust me, if you knew what S.A.S did, you'd consider this job "light" too."

Flash, needed a minute to process this. Honestly, he didn't really know what to make of this situation. Of course, the question of time came into play. Obviously, because he set himself on a time crunch. And his teacher would probably kill him if he went back on his promise. "When?"

"Tomorrow." said Micro Chips. "We've been planning this operation for quite some time before you're arrival. This brings us into our next point."

"You, bro. You need to get invited to that party to be in close proximity to that casino." Said Sandalwood. "And trust me, that is no easy challenge."

Flash right then and there could've just exposed the fact that he had Super Speed. But of course, that would be a little irresponsible on his part. So he just had to roll with it.

Sighing, he responded. "Why, and how?"

"Well at our school, this kid named Cedi (Chedi) Zanister is one of the most popular juniors at our school is holding a party at his place which is in downtown Xigate tomorrow night. He's invited as many people as he can, even _us_." Said Lyra. "And it perfectly lines up with our plan to infiltrate BroadBytes, the computer firm. And well, want to all infiltrate the place as a full team, because we work better that way."

"We have a sure plan." Said Octavia. "You'll pose as a touring student, a student whose touring a school for a day with a group of students, which will obviously be _us_. And well, we'll try to vouch for you when we can to get you invited."

Flash let that whole thing sit in his head for a moment. Before promptly widening his eyes at that. "Wait!? Tour Student-Hold on! I already go to _a_ school!"

"Well, that being said. Do you have any sort of Artistic talent?" Asked Vinyl, "Y'know like singing, dancing, acting..."

Flash quirked his eyebrows. "Well, I'm good at Drawing and stuff?"

"Perfect." Vinyl said with a smile. "You'll be a perfect fit in Xigate Arts!"

"Xigate Arts..."

Sandalwood nodded. "It's a school for like Art kids and stuff, like Dancing, and Acting and stuff. It's like a normal school, but cooler."

This was not what Flash needed. He already had an assignment then onto him in the Journal he was given, and now this. He has to go _back_ to school during his search for the Dragon Balls.

Turner sighed. "Welp, I think that's a wrap for now. You're all dismissed." The group all nodded, walking out of the office. Leaving Flash and the family in there.

Flash immediately scowled at Turner. Gritting his teeth. "I-"

"Do not fret, Sentry. I already have you covered for "basic" School supplies." He snapped his fingers. That's when a robotic carrier came. Holding what appeared to be a small Capsule with A "C" in the middle. And a button on top. Flash opened his mouth to speak. However, Turner beat him to it. "I'm sure you've heard of Capsule Corp by now. It's a company that's developed these small Capsules for daily life purposes. In it you'll find all the supplies that you'll need for your first and only day at school tomorrow. So just open it when you leave the premises."

Flash quirked his eyebrow, "So uh? How do we exactly leave?"

"The same way you came in." Said Turner. "Just go right for the front door. In fact, if I'm correct, that capsule also contains some contact info. But you'll need to worry about that after the mission is done."

Flash sighed, "Yeah, whatever..."


	57. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 3

**Xigate**

**Thursday: 6:41 AM**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Xigate. And like always, it was busy. Rush Hour was a non-existent term due to how frequent every place was. Business, as usual, was booming while cars honked and drove along the road.

The Nova Household was usually asleep during these times. Especially the parents who had endured that crazy adventure back in Brazil. However, today was a rather "special case".

Flash was invited to stay there last night. Which he took up the offer initially. Planning to have just take a break before searching for the Dragon Ball. However, as we know, that did not pan out the way he'd thought it would.

He was asleep in a spare room. A guest room that the Nova's had lying around. It was definitely nicer than his place. A small apartment room in a complex in Canterlot.

He was fast asleep. Under the nice warm and soft covers. Snoring quietly. His hair was a mess, a result of tossing and turning in his sleep. But nonetheless, he enjoyed every minute of it, not wanting to get up for one minute.

And to add to that...

things around him were floating around him!

...

I am not making any of that. Things such as the drawer, rug, his bag and even the bed itself were just casually floating in his sleep. No explanation, nothing. And obviously, he wasn't aware.

However, all of that did come to stop when...

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

Flash's eyes slowly cracked open as he let out a tired moan. And just then, everything abruptly came down.

Luckily nothing had floated high up there, so nothing had broken or had even became displaced. However, just the slight impact of everything coming down managed to catch him off guard, as his eyes widened.

"Huh?"

He looked around, for a moment. Trying to figure out what the sound of that was.

But he had found nothing at all, so he just oddly brushed it off. Mainly because of, he knew what today was for him

His "first day at school" so to speak.

He sighed, getting out of that nice and comfy bed. Still in the same clad as last night. "Well, this is it..." He reached into his pocket, where he had left that capsule that was given to him.

How could he forget it? Before going to sleep, he had thought about everything up until now. How his whole journey had wound up to be this interesting. Heck, this would probably make for an interesting Journal Entry.

He'd seen Capsules before, though he'd never actually use one before. So it would be a little interesting to see it in action.

_"Alright, Just like Turner said_._"_

He pressed on the top of the capsule, before quickly tossing it to the ground. Upon landing on the ground, the capsule shook once, before letting out an explosion of smoke, before revealing the said items.

What Flash saw was three items, A Good Looking School Bag with a note on it, A New Phone and a Wrist Watch. He widened his eyes, more or less on the phone. Mainly because he's never even had a phone before. "No way!"

He knelt down, plucking the note off the bag:

_Sentry, As you're well aware, you weren't anticipating this and I understand that._

_So in response to that, I have taken the liberty to get you School supplies, all inside_

_that bag contains everything you'll need. However, I've also taken the liberty to provide you_

_with a Phone, it's the most latest model and it uses unlimited Data, protected by a very secure_

_system I've personally programmed. Finally, I've provided you with a special "spy" Watch._

_Of course, it's a product of the Y.S.A.S, and it's your means of contacting me. Along with that, you_

_have cases to some restricted databases in the event that you'll ever need it. You can even pair_

_it with that phone of yours. _

_Have a good day at school, and remember, a deal is a deal!_

Flash couldn't believe what he was reading. Even though he wasn't a spy, that whole wristwatch item definitely piqued his interest. As he kind of smirked. "Alright, this is kinda dope not gonna lie."

He was feeling a little better about his situation. Maybe it won't be so bad to have the whole search on pause. Maybe he should just enjoy this day for what it is and see where it goes.

He got up, knowing that he didn't have a lot of time to spare he needed to go get himself ready. Heading straight for the washroom.

However, as he did, he bumped right into Miranda. Immediately apologizing. "Oh, uh sorry about that."

Miranda chuckled, brushing off the moment of clumsiness "It's fine. I just came up here to give you these." In her hand, she held two things. One was a new toothbrush, while the other was...

Minty Toothpaste.

Flash widened his eyes to the scene. "M-Minty..."

Miranda again chuckled, patting Flash on the shoulder. "Come on, Kiddo. I know you think it tastes bad, but Toothpaste isn't for eating, now just toughen it out and brush your teeth alright. Rotten teeth=Cavaities!" She handed him both items before walking off. "By the way, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs, so chop, chop!"

Flash looked at the tube of minty toothpaste. Cringing a little. He hated minty toothpaste since yesterday. For most of his life, he'd always had a fruity toothpaste and his teeth always managed to stay white and strong. And his breath always smelled pretty nice afterwards. His favourite was strawberry, he of course never ate it, mainly because it was something that he had learned early on in life. But still, Mint? After having first used it just yesterday.

But then again, he hated the taste of "morning mouth". So he was gonna have to suck it up and painstakingly brush his teeth.

* * *

Flash had gotten through his morning routine. Having brushed his teeth (painstakingly), wash his face and hair off. And finally, getting dressed.

However...not exactly in his style clothes so to speak.

Miranda and Ringo had insisted that he'd give the new clothes a try, and he agreed.

He was wearing some pretty stylish clothes. A red and black long sleeve flannel under a white sweatshirt. And over that, he wore a light washed denim jacket, black jeans and red sneakers.

"I mean, they're not so bad.."

He also had something else equipped onto him. That wristwatch was gifted to him by Turner. Along with that, his phone was in his pocket.

He walked downstairs. Slinging the bag over his shoulder and starting for the door.

Walking downstairs, he made it into the kitchen. Where the rest of the family was. And it was there, that Miranda couldn't help but joke with Flash.

"Well look at you, handsome! You might end up wooing every girl in school if you're that well dressed."

Flash blushed at that. However, Ringo kind of shut that down, "Alright now, let's not give the boy any _wild_ ideas. What's most important is your studies right now. But y'know, if you're confident enough in your ability, a Girlfriend won't kill you."

"Moving on!" Flash exclaimed, taking a seat. "I opened the capsule that Turner gave me this morning."

"Oh?" Cosmo quirked his eyebrow. "What'd he give you?"

"Well to start me off, a Bag." Flash listed Than a Watch, and a Phone." Flash said, pulling out the device."

Bixby gave it a quick look, nodding her head in impressment. "Hm, a Ziamo G17, that's the newest one out."

"So, Flash. Since you've found yourself in this predicament, how exactly are you gonna pull off getting into a House Party while being a subsequent new student all in the same day?"

Flash sighed, shrugging. "Trust me, I have no clue. I mean...these guys said that they'll try and vouch for me on this one, but the outcome might be otherwise."

"Well, how about you don't stress yourself out before you're the first day." Miranda squealed a little. Surprisingly a little giddy about all of it. "Oh! Aurora and Zero aren't exactly High School Age yet, so having a teenager in the house is kind of interesting."

"Right." Flash rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, where are your kids?"

"Oh well, they usually sleep till' eight. It's a pretty well-established schedule as a matter of fact." She widened her eyes. "Oh, that's right. You haven't even held the two yet. Oh, we have to make sure you do that!"

Flash chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I'd rather not bother them right now."

"Well, as soon as you get back. I'm gonna get a few pictures with you two, alright." She walked over to him, holding a plate of Eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Now eat up."

Flash widened his eyes, a huge grin formed on his face with drool destined to come out of his mouth.

So he wasted no time!

Going right for the dish, he grabbed his fork and knife. Going berserk as he quickly cut whatever he could and shoved it in his mouth. And just after a minute or two.

He had a clear plate.

Cosmo and Bixby just sat there frozen, surprised by that..._display._

"Wow...You sure have an appetite." Said Bixby.

"Are you okay!? I mean, it's not healthy to eat so many portions like that." Said Cosmo.

Flash shrugged. "Well, I mean. It's kind of how I naturally eat, I really like food."

Cosmo sighed. "Trust me, kid, a lot of people like to eat. But still, try to eat slower. It's not about beating the clock."

Flash shrugged again, nodding. "Alright. Anyway, uh. Where exactly is...Xigate Arts?"

"Xigate Arts is in uptown, which luckily for us is nothing more than a twenty-minute drive." Said Ringo. "Don't sweat it, kid, I used to go there, I know where it's at."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "y-You?"

Ringo crossed his arms with a prideful look. "Well before I dabbled my career into exploring. I'll have you know that I used to be a bit of a Rockstar back in my day. Heck, that's how I met Brawly and Cherry. The two were already attending the school and had a pretty awesome band. One that I joined and became a guitarist for."

Miranda rolled her eyes, settling down into her own seat. "He goes on and on about his "band" days." She chuckled. "It's kind of hard to believe, but he has pictures to back up his statement."

"Alright." Flash blinked twice. "So, when should we go?"

"Well unlike you, I actually have to eat breakfast slowly. So uh, for now just go wait in the living room, I'll catch up with you shortly."

Flash did as told and went into the living room. Again, every inch of the house was so nice. The living room was no different. It was big, with three sofas, a huge tv and surround sound speakers.

Flash had never been to a house so nice before, and he wasn't gonna lie. He kinda wished he lived here.

He sat down at the sofa, taking out his phone. He had unlimited data on it, so in reality, he could call anyone. And well, it had been about a few days since he'd talked with his teacher. And up until now, he hadn't actually had the chance to talk to him. So a little update probably wouldn't be so bad.

And that could've been easier said than done.

* * *

**Canterlot 2:59 AM**

Shining was asleep next to his wife. His arms wrapped around Cadence while under a warm blanket.

It had been a long day for the teacher. He had done a bunch of work, met up with an old sparring mate/relative. And oh yeah, he's now agreed to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. So needless to say, a nice long slumber was exactly what the doctor ordered.

However, that whole night was about to change right about...

now.

_*Buzz, Buzz*_

The sound of his vibrating phone woke him up. It wasn't loud or anything, however, he slept near it. And being in such a quiet ambiance, the noise kind of took up the room.

His crackled opened as he sat up. Cadence also promptly woke up, hearing the sound as well.

"Who's calling at this time of night?" Cadence moaned with annoyance.

Shining looked at his phone, squinting by the brightness of it. "Looks like an Unknown Number..." Said Shining. He sighed, declining the call. "It's probably just some advertiser or something."

Cadence and Shining went back to sleep, Both snuggling up to each other.

However, the phone began to vibrate again.

_*Buzz, Buzz*_

Shining sighed in annoyance. Getting up again. "Just stay in bed Cady, I'll take care of this."

He pulled the phone from the plug. Getting out of the room to take the call. Very irritated, he managed to maintain a calm tone.

"Hello?" he said Groggily.

_"Hey, Teach."_

Shining quirked his eyebrow. "S-Sentry?"

_"Yeah, good to hear from you too. Look, I got my hands on a phone and I decided to call to give you an update."_

"Wait you got a pho-Sentry where are you?"

_"Xigate!"_

SHining's shoulders dropped. "Xigate? As in Xigate city!?"

_"Yeah, yeah. Look, this where the Dragon Radar lead me to alright? Look, this is only gonna be quick cause I still got two more to get!"_

"Well, how long will that take."

_"Well if I knew I'd tell you. But judging by my track record, four or five more days before I wrap this whole thing up!"_

Shining wanted to do as much as faint to hearing that number. Being how he's the one who has to cover for this kid. "Four or five-Sentry, I don't how much longer I can keep you leaving a secret."

_"Look don't sweat it just bare with me. And besides, it's not like anyone cares."_

"Well, you're _Aunt_ Sugarbelle says otherwise."

* * *

There was a pause for a moment. Flash's eyes widened to hearing that, heck he didn't take her into consideration when he had left. Mainly due to his frustration reaching an all-time high.

"What!?"

_"Don't worry, I lied for you. I told them that you were sick."_

Flash's eyes widened to saucers, knowing his "Aunt's" track record, that might've sounded worse. "WHAT!?"

_"And I also had to lie there too. And she won't check your Apartment anytime soon. Don't worry."_

Flash sweat a little. Mainly because if him leaving to find treasure got into the public of Canterlot. That would be bad. "Mr. Armor, I know this is pretty tough. But you gotta stay quiet for just a little longer. Just keep my whereabouts to me being sick! I don't want anyone knowing about this!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Your secret's safe with me." _Shining yawned. _"look, it's like almost three in the morning. And unlike some people. I have to go to school. So just hurry up, alright."_

The call ended, and Flash couldn't help but sigh. Only muttering one word. "Ironic..."

* * *

Shining opened the door to his bedroom. And wouldn't you believe it, he had a heart attack upon opening it.

Cadence stood there, her arms folded with an unamused look on her face, as she tapped her feet.

Shining widened his eye, "Uh...Cady."

"So? What's Sentry up to?"

...


	58. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 4

Ringo had stopped in front of the school. It was a nice school with a sleek design and flooded with students.

And that didn't help Flash's anxiety one bit...

_"Dammit, I am getting major Canterlot Vibes here..."_

"Welp, here we are. Xigate Arts!" Ringo announced. "Now, Miranda wants you home right after school lets out. So in other words, you should probably get your whole...spy thing or whatever over with."

"You do realize that I have to get myself invited...to a party...TONIGHT!"

Ringo chuckled at Flash's anxious tone. "Hey, don't worry about it, kid. I've been to tons of parties in my day, but that being said the times have changed so, my advice wouldn't really stand nowadays. But still, just don't get nervous...try not to have any voice cracks...and uh, show respect to everyone."

Flash sighed. "Th...Thanks for the words of encouragement."

Ringo chuckled, "Anytime...welp, there's the door."

Flash opened the door to the car, stepping out with his bag. "Man, I'd so rather get trampled by the Frostbite again!"

Suddenly, his phone began to ring, catching him off guard. He took it out of his pocket, to see that it was a call from Micro Chips. The Y.S.A.S Member from yesterday.

He swiped the green phone icon. Answering it. "Hello?"

"Flash, have you made your way to the premises."

"Yeah..." Flash said rolling his eyes. "I did that."

"Alright, we're all waiting for in the front foyer. We have about 30 minutes before classes start, so we can devise a game plan from there."

"Alright, I'll get there." Flash ended the call, progressing forward. _"Hopefully this won't end up being a long day."_

Flash observed many things throughout his walk. He overheard conversations about band practice, choir meetups. Talent shows, the new drama class subject matter. It was...pretty much exactly like his _actual_ school, just with a bigger influence on art.

And just like said school, he was a loner, walking through a campus knowing absolutely no one. Just keeping to himself.

Eventually, he had made it to his destination. Right into the foyer of the school, and man did his anxiety reach a new height.

Just as much as they're were students on campus, was there flooded inside the building. And well, Flash widened his eyes, raising his shoulders a bit. _"Okay...so this is a lot different from what I'm used to...Oh man..."_

However, he was saved! Vinyl quickly spotted him and scooped him away in the midst of the crowd. "Hey, Flash." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the group. "So, we already got a gameplan set in motion. All's you have to do is nod your head, and we're in the clear!"

She pulled him towards the rest of the group. Who all wore pretty casual clad. A contrast of how he had last seen them.

"Hi, Flash!" Said BonBon, "So...ready to get down to business."

"I think I wanna go hom-"

"That's the spirit!" BonBon exclaimed. "Go Hard or Go Home!"

Flash arched his eyebrow. "What no, I said that I wanted to go-"

"Alright so here's the shlick, my dude! You're gonna pose as Vinyl's cousin and pretend that you're touring Xigate for the day." said Sandalwood And well, you were interested in touring the school."

Flash looked at Vinyl widening his eyes. "We're not cousins!"

"No. But you could definitely pretend to be." Vinyl reassured. "I mean come on, it's not that far fetched. We both have blue hair, so I mean we already have a start."

Flash wanted to facepalm right then and there. _"I knew a lady with blue hair once. She kicked me onto the ground for thinking that we were related!" _But he resisted and opted to sigh. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this thing over with."

"Alright, first let's introduce you to the Principal." Said Octavia.

Flash rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He followed the latter to the principal's office. And during that walk, he managed to see other things the school was known for. For example, an Art piece he saw hanging on the wall. It was of a wooden kayak afloat the water. The reflection too was painted, with the ripples just as that cherry on top.

Flash frowned both eyebrows. Walking past the art piece. Pretty taken back by the art piece.

Too taken back...

Because the next thing he knew, he ended up crashing into a girl. One of three in a group. She had pale gold skin and light cotton candy blue bowl cut. Not, wearing a pretty stylish clad herself. Along with her two other friends.

Flash ended up making her drop her books and papers all over the ground. He promptly widened his eyes, scratching the back of his head. "Whoops!"

The girl grit her teeth, before glaring at Flash. "Hey, you made me drop my books!"

"Uh...Sorry." Flash shrugged.

Vinyl and her group of friends all looked back to see Flash being held up. And all's they could do was sigh and cringe a little.

"You know, there's a reason you have eyes, idiot!" She barked. "To _see_ where you're _goooinggg!_"

Flash had a bit of an attitude problem. But by now you already know that. So hearing that girl pull that sort of shlick on him...well he didn't take that so lightly.

He sighed, promptly scowling. "Well if you're gonna make me deaf, you might as well make me blind, right?"

The other two girls of the group widened their eyes both looking at Flash with surprised expressions. Even the latter watching didn't expect that.

However, that only fueled the fire for the angry teenager. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Flash rolled his eyes. "Well, you wanted to throw insults around. Listen if you don't like hearing it, don't call other people idiots, idiot." He promptly walked past her, not even giving her another look.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group all widened their eyes as they all looked at him with shock. Before Octavia explained to Flash who that was. "Flash, don't you have any idea who that is."

"No." Flash put bluntly. "And quite frankly, I don't care."

"She's Coco Pommel!" Said Vinyl. "She's one of the most popular kids in school."

As if that phased the Saiyan. He'd scuffle with everyone in his city, so hearing that she was simply a _popular_ kid in school didn't affect him one bit. "And?"

Sandalwood's shoulders dropped. "With all due respects bro, don't you think you were a little harsh."

Flash sighed. "Look this is all I'll say. If someone punches you, you punch them back. Plain and simple."

Vinyl looked back at Coco and her group of friends, only to see that Coco had a scowl and had her gaze glued right onto Flash. She panicked, seeing how she was a popular kid, this could in a way hurt Flash's chance of getting into that party. So she quickly acted, grabbing Flash's hand and dragging him back towards them.

"Uh...Coco! I've seen you've met my cousin." She chuckled nervously. "Uh, Flash this is Coco, uh Coco, Flash."

Coco eased her expression a little to Vinyl. "Oh, he's your cousin." She looked back at Flash with a scowl, which of whom he exchanged the gesture with a scowl of his own. "Well, he certainly seems _nice_."

Vinyl again nervously chuckled. Trying to vouch for her "cousin". "Well uh heh, excuse him. He's kind of a...hothead sometimes."

Flash turned to look at Vinyl, arching one eyebrow before shrugging. "Oh yeah, she can talk smack to anyone else, but when it's directed to-" Vinyl promptly stepped on Flash's foot. And because he wasn't expected. It did hurt a little. "Ow."

"I was just showing him around Xigate actually, he's been here for a few days so I thought that it'd be great to show him around the school."

Coco gave Flash one quick and final glance, before rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll let him off the hook this time." She glared at Flash. "Just don't mess with me, alright."

Flash has dealt with this type of thing before. Where him defending himself against someone else always got him "off the hook". His shoulders dropped, he wanted to see what was going on in that girl's head to figure out what her thought process was...

And well, that's exactly what happened.

Suddenly, everything went silent! All his surroundings and whatnot, he could only hear nothing more than a single person's footsteps. Followed up with a pretty interesting remark.

_"Man, for such a cute guy he's a jerk!"_

It wasn't long before his senses had resumed their regular functions. And all's he could do was widen his eyes. _"Did I just...Wait!"_

However, before he could even do as much as react to what had just happened because he felt Vinyl tug his arm. Grabbing his attention.

"Flash! I said don't mess with her, she's pretty popular here and messing with her wouldn't exactly help your status here. So just stick with us and try to stay outta trouble, alright?"

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Uh...alright?"

"Good, now let's get a move on."

Vinyl and Flash turned around to get a move on. Flash put his hand on his head, trying to figure out the elephant in the room. _"What was that just now? How did I?..." _He frowned a little. _"Rrr, this is so not the time for developing a new ability. Not in a place like this! Just relax!"_

He followed the rest of the group. Which of whom lead him to the Principal's office so they could explain Flash's presence.

And upon entering the Principal's office, Flash's eyes widened a little.

There was definitely a "wooden" presence in the room because a lot of the things in there were made of it. Along with that, some fair plant-life as there were some ferns and whatnot.

And finally, there was _seating_...

Usually, a school would have chairs. Wooden chairs, plastic chairs. Anything that was considered a proper and formal chair. However the seating arrangements in this particular office...was Bean Bags, and that was what caught Flash's attention.

"Uhh..."

In the middle of the room was a floor desk with a white Cube-PC that was protected by A Holoblocker, a Black Holographic screen at the back of the display to hide the school-admin only info.

And at the desk sat a male Principal. A man with pale gray skin who looked to be in his early 30's. With a shaved head and glasses. Sitting back in a bean bag of his.

Upon hearing the sound of Flash's voice. He promptly turned the PC off and looked to address the elephant in the room. Looking at the group. "May I help you all on this fine morning?" He said with enthusiasm.

Vinyl folded her arms and grinned, "Principal Armstrong, I've come here with a very special guest. My Cousin, Flash!"

Flash merely raised his hand up. "Uh...yo."

"Okay?" Armstrong got up from his very comfy bean bag. "How may I help you and your cousin today?"

"Oh, well you see. Flash is here for a couple of days in Xigate and uh...well I thought that showing him my school would be pretty cool. You wouldn't mind if he spent a day here with us, would you?"

Armstrong smiled, frowning his eyebrows. "My, that is quite the request." He looked at Flash, a little curious. "Flash...would you possibly have any sort of...artisitic skill? Not that it's needed in your case, but we are an _Arts_ school. We have aspiring actors, dancers, singers, anything that has to do with an Art, more than academics."

Flash blinked twice, "Well I can draw..."

"Drawing you say, hmm?" Principal Armstrong stroked his chin. "Do you think you could demonstrate...nothing more than a quick sketch I mean."

Flash quirked an eyebrow, meanwhile, the rest all looked at Flash, also a little interested in his Artistic ability.

"Do you have any paper?" Flash asked.

"But of course." Armstrong snapped his fingers, thereafter a robotic carrier came. Bearing a Paper, board and pencil. "Again, nothing more than just a quick sketch."

Flash took the paper and pencil and stared at it for a bit. Usually, he always had something he could draw right in front of him. A Vase, A Cartoon Character, anything. But he was good at memory drawing.

So what could he draw was the question?

He looked around the room, maybe hoping for some inspiration. Of course, there were some paintings hanging on the ceiling but he wasn't very interested in drawing that. They were already made by other people so he wouldn't feel accomplished at all.

However, that fern in the corner was giving him some calm vibes. He squinted his eyes at it for a bit, before looking down and narrowing his eyes on the paper.

He started with one pencil stroke, taking a moment. Before continuing with the next pencil stroke, stopping, and so on and so forth.

The latter watched as Flash continued to increase the speed of his wrist and arm as he progressed with the drawing. As it was getting faster and faster, amazing them all.

Flash's arm moved even faster as he got more and more warped into his own artistic thought, trying to get the right look. Wanting to make sure his lines were accurate and what not.

He had even when as far as shading, very neat shading as a matter of fact. As he became more and more intrigued.

Before finally stopping!

He moved the pencil back and boy did he use it to the max. Because now, it was flat! He had used up the sharp graphite within that short amount of time. He blew on the paper to get some of the graphite dust off.

And needless to say, the final product was amazing!

Principal Armstrong widened his eyes, the "rough sketch" in question looked incredible. Looking like it was straight out of a comic book, it had a bit of a cartoony feel, with very hard sharp lines and very decent shading to say the least.

Flash shrugged. "Well, that's the best I could do in a short amount of time."

Principal Armstrong nodded his head. "Impressive, kid." He chuckled. "Ever thought about transferring here, you'd definitely fit in with the visual arts kids here."

_"Well on the account of me not having parents..."_ He chuckled, masking his thoughts. "Uh...I'm fine, I uh already go to school." _"A School where everyone hates me!"_

"Well, that's a shame. But still, we have applications online, we take international kids as well. But likewise, enjoy your tour of this school. I'm presuming he'll be with you all day, Vinyl."

Vinyl nodded. "Yup! You got nothing to worry about, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Splendid." Armstrong chuckled. "Now, Now, get a move on."

They exited the office, where the group said a few things.

"Wow Flash, you're pretty good at drawing. Like, really good!" BonBon complimented.

"Thank you." Flash smiled. He'd never really get that much compliments about his drawing ability back in Canterlot. "I uh, drew a lot as a kid. It's kind of a hobby."

"No kidding." Sandalwood chuckled. "What do you think you could do if you had more time?"

"I don't know." Flash shrugged. "Drawing's kind of an interesting thing. You just never know when you're done."

...


	59. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 5

"And that's what happened..." Shining sighed. "He's decided he doesn't wanna be in Canterlot for a time being to come to terms with it."

Cadence and Shining were both lying in bed as they had the conversation. As the two laid on their sides. Facing each other. "So he went through all of that to find out he's...an alien."

Shinning nodded. "I didn't think I would've been able to stop him. He was completely devastated and by the looks of it, his trust in the city has diminished even more to a new low. It's only me, Principal Harshwhinny and Dean Sugarbelle as far as I know."

"So...does either know he's left?"

Shining shook his head. "He wouldn't let me say a thing to them."

Cadence arched her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Shining Armor sighed. Remembering him and Flash's last physical conversation before he left. About this specific topic:

...

_"Hold on-Flash-Flash! What about Sugarbelle and the Principal. Have you at least told them?"_

Flash stopped right at the door. Just as he was about to exit, he frowned, squeezing his eyelids closed. _"I've chosen not to tell them."_

Shining scowled, widening his eyes. _"What!"_

_"I can't risk getting them involved in this." _He looked back at Shining Armor. _"Especially Aunt Sugarbelle"_

_"Flash don't you think they at least have a right to know. I mean they care a lot about you."_

_"No!"_ Flash said, _"I don't wanna bother her with_ this.If_ Aunt Sugarbelle sees me like this, she'll be heartbroken. And I won't put her through that!" _He turned around fully. _"Please don't tell her!"_

...

"To be honest, he sees Dean Sugarbelle like a parent." Said Shining. "She's one of the few people Flash actually cares about. And he didn't want to throw this onto her. As for Principal Harshwhinny...It's the same concept. But she's more of an Adult he respects."

Cadence stroked her chin. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing to address then."

Shining blinked, turning a little closer to Cadence. "What?"

"So...that thing Tia visited us for a few days ago for. That, radar pick-up. That was because of that kid?"

Shining sighed. "Yup...She and Princess Luna also know that Sentry left Canterlot. They...were not really okay with it either, Celestia lashed out at me for not bringing him to them almost immediately. I mean I managed to convince them to just wait it out and let him come back himself."

"I see." Cadence nodded. She sighed, "Shiny, not to ridicule you either but I think you should've brought him to Tia and Lu."

Shining sighed. "Cady..."

"Look, It's not like I've trusted him before either." She gave him a bit of a blunt stare. "Whether we like it or not, that Tia is responsible for that _kid. _And besides, from what I know. The kid is a vandal and punk. I mean just last month he spray-painted a city monument over nothing. And given the info you've just given me, how can you trust someone who's...reckless."

Shining didn't lash out at Cadence per se. Mainly because he was too tired too. He did scowl but sigh. "Cady, as a Teacher, your first instinct is to trust your student. Otherwise, they won't show any _respect_ for you. So, if I don't trust Sentry with what he's doing, well he might never come back. heck If I didn't trust him from the start, then things would've been really bad."

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked.

Shining pondered at it. "Well, for starters, he'd probably run away out of secrecy. And well, judging by the fact that he kinda flaunts his own power, he wouldn't be hard to track. So, Queen Celestia might just have Royal Guards track him down and bring him back, and well Sentry would either A. Live a life of a runaway and always have to worry about Canterlot trying to catch him, or B. Get dragged back to Canterlot where...he'd probably live an even tougher life. With the knowledge, he now knows along with having to live life with people hating his guts..." He frowned, "It probably would not end well..."

"How so?"

Shining sighed. "Look, Sentry is kind of a hothead. And well, with probability: Him knowing that he's an Alien+Feeling betrayed by Canterlot... Well, there would've been a possibility that he would've attempted to _attack_ the city." Cadence widened her eyes. Shining sighed once more as he shrugged. "I guess in a way, we dodged a bullet by giving him the trust he wanted. And by how he sounded on the phone, he was a lot better and plans on coming back level-headed."

Cadence was still a little stunned by the bold statement that Shining had made. However that being said, those words were at least a little relieving. "Okay, If you have trust in him...then I guess I'll trust him too."

Shining smiled, "Cady don't worry about a thing, alright." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her. "Good Night."

Cadence smiled, feeling a little safer in her husband's warm embrace and nodding. Closing her eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

"Alright, this is the only class we have together!" Sandalwood explained. "Drama with Mrs. Valencia!"

Flash arched his eyebrow. "Acting Class?"

"Well, it's a required class." Micro Chips explained, "But it's a fun class nonetheless."

Octavia opened the door to the classroom, letting Flash in.

For the most part, the class looked normal, with a carpeted floor and normal desks and chairs. However, there was a stage at what appeared to be the front of the class. With a whiteboard and a projector screen hanging up above.

_"Well, I've seen similar before..."_

Sitting at the desk in the corner of the room was the teacher. A beautiful woman with pale magenta hair with a nice looking ombre. Pale Yello skin, wearing pretty causal clad for a school teacher.

"Well, Good Morning-" She spotted Flash in the group, arching her eyebrow. "Um, who are you?"

With that, the students who were there turned their heads to the door to see what was up. Seeing Flash with the latter.

Vinyl grinned, putting her arm around Flash's neck, "This is my cousin! Mrs. Valencia, Flash!"

"Your Cousin?" Mrs. Valencia looked to her phone, "Well that's odd, I didn't get an email about any new students..."

"Oh no, no, no. He's just-we're showing him around!" Octavia explained. "Uh, he said he wanted to see what an Arts School looked like. Right, Flash?"

Flash blinked twice with the blankest expression. Shrugging. "Yeah...Sure...All that."

"Oh...Well welcome!" Mrs. Valencia's expression was a lot more cheerful. "I'm Mrs. Valencia, the teacher of this wonderful Classroom and all these wonderful students. And might I say, you have a wonderful taste in fashion. Is that a Ferchil (Fersheel) Jacket? Those things are pretty expensive."

"Uh, I think." Flash shrugged. "It was kind of forcefully gifted to me."

"Well, that sounds like a good time!" Mrs. Valencia chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky, if I was your age, I'd die for one of those."

They all made their way into the classroom. Where Vinyl leaned closet to whisper into Flash's ear. "Look, Flash. Sit beside me alright?"

"Yeah..." Flash found an empty seat next to Vinyl, so he plopped down into the chair. The desk was a lot smaller than what he was used to. But it was workable. He sighed, seeing how he wasn't actually a part of the class, he just took out his phone. _"Might as well get used to this thing..."_

However, he got a weird feeling. A feeling that he was being watched, he looked away from his phone slowly, to see that the whole class was looking at him. All with pretty quizzical expressions. And well that didn't help his anxiety one bit.

Well maybe saying hi to everyone would help. I mean it's a start, so that's what he did.

"Uh...Hi?"

And then he was bombarded with questions."

"Where are you from?"

"What was your name again?"

"Do you have an Instacrab?"

"Hey, are you single?"

"Do you-"

"Alright!" Vinyl said. "He's still a human like the rest of us, cut my cousin some slack!"

Flash widened his eyes, having not expected that from the get-go. Then again, he'd recently gotten used to social interactions so he kind of should've seen this coming.

Flash sighed, "Um, alright. I'm...Flash Sentry..." He hesitated with each word, after what had happened. "I'm from Equestria, America. And uh...yeah."

"Alright, so. Are you single?" Asked a Girl.

Flash blushed once again, at this point he'd as well keep count on how many times a girl has asked him that. Again, it wasn't bad or anything, it was flattering to have someone be interested in you. However, because Flash isn't exactly _equipped _socially to exactly respond...he kind of crashes most of the time.

But luckily for him, his "cousin" Vinyl came to the rescue.

"He's not interested!" She said. "He uh, went through a very, very tough break up, and he's taking a break!"

The girl who had asked blinked twice. Before frowning. "Oh, uh sorry. I didn't know."

"Uh, it's fine..._I guess_." Flash said, muttering the last bits. Before turning to look at Vinyl. Leaning closer to a whisper. "I've never..."

"Yeah, I can tell." She whispered back. "It's called improvising on the spot. But still, how are you gonna be attractive and get nervous over girls."

Flash widened his eyes, "Uh, wait did you just call me attractive?"

Vinyl sighed. "Look Flash, I'm already in a serious relationship, so I'm saying this as platonically as I can. You're a good looking guy, there's tons of fish in the sea if you know what I mean. So uh, what are you so shy about? I mean heck we heard about it after you left the facility last night."

Flash's eyes widened as he blushed a little more. Remembering that whole..._sequence_. Again, it was flattering, but Flash lacks that sort of social skill.

"Oh...well I'm not shy." Flash objected. "It's just...well I wanna uh...wait?"

Vinyl smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sure." She chuckled. "Look, I'm telling you. You should get out there at some point during your teenage years. It's kinda exciting."

Flash sighed, rolling his eyes. _"Try living my life for a day..."_

* * *

"Alright class, today we are going to go over the basics of getting into a Character." Said Mrs. Valencia. "As you all know, one of the most prominent parts of acting is that you'll always be required to play a character."

Meanwhile, at the back of the class, two girls were quietly snickering and whispering to each other. As they had their eyes glued onto Flash. As he was focused on writing in that journal of his. Tapping his pencil on his chin.

"He must be pretty old school if he's using one of those?"

"Does it really matter?" The other teenager whispered. "I think it adds a little more charm to him."

Flash was having a hard time with this entry. As of right now, he was thrown into a situation in which he couldn't exactly say all that much yet. _"Would it be bad if I said I was at another school?! Or..."_

"So, Zanister has a party tonight." Her friend snickered. "Well, if Jay's not down, do you think you would..."

Her friend playfully slapped her other friend's arm. "Oh stop it, Sasha! He's not even from around here, besides I don't wanna make him feel uncomfortable."

"Hey come on, It was just a thought. Plus he's really cute-"

"Starly, Sasha." Mrs. Valencia looked back at the two girls with smug looks. "You two better be listening. This will be on the test you know."

The two chuckled, with Sasha rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry Mrs. Valencia." Said Starly. "It won't happen again."

Flash threw his head back. _"Alright, I guess I'll do this when I actually have the Dragon Ball..." _He leaned back in his seat, not knowing what to do at the moment. _"Well what the hell do I do know? I mean it's not like I actually have to do anything here..." _However, as he was thinking and thinking, he had finally remembered something that was worth the time to think about.

The weird occurrences from this morning.

To be honest, he had been so rushed the entire morning. But now he didn't have any major distractions at all. Nothing could cut him off from finally addressing those things.

He folded his arms, looking down at his feet. _"Oh yeah...I woke up with floating things around me...and then...Did I read a person's mind?" _He put his hand on his forehead and quirked his eyebrow. _"Man, what even was that today? Is it a Ki thing? I mean-wait yeah!" _His eyes widened. _"Back in Frostbite, Haruki and them said that Ki had endless possibilities. So maybe this is something that's not so visible." _He looked to his hand. _"Alright, maybe since I'm here I could be low-key and try..."_ His eyes widened, feeling the urge to use the washroom. _"Oh you gotta be kidding me."_

This out the Teenager in a very awkward situation. Two reasons, he was uncertain about how he should ask (whether he should raise his hand up or not) and where the Washroom even was.

_"So do I raise my hand...yeah I would right? I mean I'm in a school...wait I don't even know where it is...will she like... send someone with-WAIT NO! That's even weirder!" _He scowled and sighed. _"Fuck! Why now of all times!"_

Awkwardly so, Flash slowly raised his hand up. And needless to say, Mrs. Valencia noticed.

She couldn't help but chuckle a little, but nonetheless, answer him. "Yes, Flash?"

"Uh, do you know where the Washrooms are?"

"Down the hall, take a right past the foyer near the Gym."

Flash nodded, getting up from his seat and starting for the door. It was there that Vinyl sighed, as beforehand to all of this. Just last night, Chief Turner had told her something.

_"Ms. Scracth. You'll find that Sentry may come off as a bit impulsive, hot-headed and a clueless young man, try your best to at least keep him in check from day to night tomorrow."_

She put her head down for a quick moment. _"Oh man let's hope nothing bad'll happen"_

* * *

Flash was washing his hands, there taking just a little bit to rethink what had happened earlier. The washrooms were empty so it wasn't like he was suspicious-looking or anything.

"Okay...back on topic. I made things float and I managed to hear other people's thoughts..." He was snapping his fingers. "Shit, I know there's a term for this...uh what do the nerds at school call it again?..." He squinted his eyes, thinking a little harder.

Before letting out a huge sigh.

"Fuck it, I'll just search it up or something."

He twisted the knobs to the sink. Turning it off, before turning around to head for the door. "Man after I get through this whole Spy nonsense, I'll definitely have something to try and master." Exiting the washroom. He was about to head back to class.

That was however until something came to his attention!

"Hey let go!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

Flash heard two voices from behind him, coming from another hallway. Two kids, one who sounded a little younger with a slightly deep voice while the other sounded more like him with a deeper voice.

He turned around to see who the kids were.

The first one, the one being shoved while getting his arm held behind his back had a blonde undercut and light teal green skin. A Black hoodie with a white t-shirt and black pants. While the other was the culprit, a bigger kid with curly brown hair. The kid was lean, to say the least, a little skinnier than Flash was as he was pushing an average muscle body type.

The two didn't notice Flash as the bigger kid shoved the victim into the washroom to deal with him.

"Alright, Bitch! Time for some payback!" The bully sadistically chuckled.

The victim managed to free himself, pushing the bully off of him. "LEAVE ME ALONE RYDER!"

Ryder, the bully punched the victims face. Knocking him back, while snarling. "Shut the fuck up, You don't think I know? You tried flirting with my girl, bitch!"

The victim widened his eyes. "Look...I didn't know! His nose began to bleed. "I'm SORRY!"

"I'm sorry." The bully mimicked, making his voice high pitched. "Fuck your sorry, bitch! You had this shit coming!" He punched his palm, cracking his knuckle. "Oh yeah, your big brother ain't here to save your ass either, so this'll be satisfying as shit!"

Ryder was about to charge at the victim. However, just as he did, Flash suddenly appeared right in front of him. As if he had teleported. It caught Ryder off guard, as he nearly stumbled back. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Flash had a pretty calm expression on his face, as his smirk curved. "Sup."

Ryder grit his teeth. "And who the fuck are you supposed to be, huh?"

"That doesn't really matter." Flash took his hands out of his pocket. "But uh, what's going on here?"

"FUCK OFF!" Ryder snarled. "This doesn't involve _you._"

"Well, then I guess I'll involve myself." Flash said.

"Oh what, you wanna take his place?" Said Ryder. "Look retard, this doesn't concern you. So why don't go fuck off, eh?"

Flash sighed, rolling his eyes. Looking back at the victim, he saw his surprised expression. And his bloody nose. Flash chuckled, turning back around to address Ryder. "Sure, I'll take his place."

Ryder gritted his teeth, having enough of Flash. He started for him, with the intent to push him.

However, Flash ducked quickly. Pivoting to get behind Ryder. Stunning the teen as he didn't have time to even comprehend that. Flash then managed to trip Ryder, sweeping him off his feet. Making him fall onto the floor back first.

Flash chuckled, rubbing his nose. "Wow, you sure showed me."

Ryder was beyond pissed by that point. Probably reaching his boiling point as he went off at Flash. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He rose to his feet, throwing some punches at him as fast as he could.

Flash, unsurprisingly was dodging most of them. Not at all stunned or anything, or even impressed. Deciding to have a little fun with it. Leading him to the side of the first stall.

Ryder was about to go for a strong right hook. Thrusting his fist towards Flash's face. However, Flash moved out of the way, sidestepping to his left. So instead of hitting his face, Ryder's fist collided into the side of the stall. Making a very loud bang!

And needless to say, it caught the attention of someone outside the washroom door.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!"

Unknown to all three, a teacher had walked by just as that had happened. So the noise was more than audible.

All three looked to the door. Both Ryder and the victim were shocked as their eyes widened. Flash though, he merely quirked an eyebrow. He could get out there completely undetected.

He glanced back at the victim, quickly blinking before disappearing. Letting off a "whoosh." Just as the teacher opened the door.

That caught Ryder's attention, but by then Flash was already gone, and the Teacher had made his way into the washroom. "ALRIGHT, WHAT'S GOING-" His eyes widened to see the victim in the corner with a bloody nose. Meanwhile, Ryder just stood there looking unscathed.

So the narrative looked pretty clear first hand.

Meanwhile Flash was already walking back to class. With a pretty smug smirk on his face. Walking away with no consequences at all!

...


	60. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 6

The Bell rang and that meant the third-period classes were over. Flash of course was with Vinyl for her classes, who conveniently enough had classes with her Girlfriend, Octavia.

It was one of the standard classes, the ones Ninth Graders were required to take in the art school. Flash luckily didn't have to do anything at all, he was given a pass.

Meanwhile, Octavia and Vinyl were both stressed out by the amount of work that their teacher had given them.

"Jeez, Cranky-Doodle does not show any mercy!"

"I agree." Octavia groaned, "Make 5 graphs while simultaneously tackling trigonometry is just the definition of _overkill_."

Flash chuckled, it wasn't something that he had to deal with at all. Plus he didn't at all care about _grades_, to him they were obsolete. "Man, that must be a bummer."

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Yeah, I thought so-So what class do you all have now?"

"Oh, we have none right now." Said Octavia, "It's an intermission time, so that means Lunch!"

Flash's eyes lit up. Of all the things in school, this was always the "subject" he looked forward to. "Well, it's about time. I didn't know how much longer I could take any of this."

Vinyl again rolled her eyes. "You've done barely anything all day!"

"Well expect being hungry." Flash shrugged. "Besides, what am I supposed to do besides trying to get invited to a party, I've had a pretty relaxing day."

The group of three walked outside of the building, into the outdoor cafeteria. Complete with tables and umbrellas. Making Flash widen his eyes, a little surprised. "You guys eat outside?"

Octavia nodded. "Just one of the few perks to this school. Why? Do you have an indoor cafeteria?"

"Well...uh...yeah." Flash shrugged. "I kinda thought all schools had the same thing."

"Well for the most part." Octavia shrugged. "But some schools are more different from others. Likewise, let's go meet up with the rest."

The group walked through the outdoor cafe for a bit, before reaching their table. Where the latter had already been waiting for them.

"Hey, guys." Said Lyra, "So, how was math?"

"For the most part, it was pretty hard." Vinyl said, getting out her lunch. "Anyways how about you all?"

"I had an Art Class with BonBon so we were all pretty much good." Said Lyra.

"I was at film." Said Sandalwood.

"I was in Special FX Class today. So everything's been chill for me this morning."

They all turned to look at Flash. "So Flash?" Said BonBon. "How's this school been for you so far?"

Flash shrugged, taking out his own lunch bag. "It's alright for the most part. I mean the thought of getting invited to a party by the end of the day is kind of unnerving."

"Pfft, it's all good. Trust me." Said Sandalwood.

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Soo, why can't any of you take me then?"

"Well, Cedi kinda just gave everyone individual invites." Said Micro Chips. "So that being said, I think you'd have to be invited individually. Plus, it'd be kind of weird seeing how you're a newcomer."

"Again, don't sweat it." Said Sandalwood. "We'll vouch for you, I mean, it is lunch. Zanister should be around here somewhere..." Sandalwoods eyes widened to saucers, as he had stopped midsentence. Making Flash confused.

Meanwhile, the rest all looked to Flash. Doing the same. Leaving Flash even more confused.

He quirked his eyebrow. Not getting the picture. "W-What?"

Sandalwood, without saying anything. Raised his arm, gesturing Flash to look behind him.

But before he could, a female voice instead introduced herself. "So, this is the bastard who got my Ryder suspended."

Flash couldn't help but chuckle. Turning around to greet the girl standing behind him. She was about his age, only a year older. She had black hair with one pink streak. A black denim jacket over a skull shirt, black tight jeans and boots.

But she wasn't alone, she was accompanied by three other people.

One was pretty prominent in the group, a big bully who was bigger than Flash. Wearing a black hat, a fur flannel coat, and boots. The next was another girl who had blonde hair and a pretty "pink" clad. As she dawned on a pink turtle neck, soft pink leggings and white shoes. The other member was also male, he was a lot skinnier than his friend. He had long black hair that concealed his eyes, a grey tank top, jeans and black sneakers. And they all were giving Flash a stink eye.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Am I...supposed to know who that is?"

The girl in front girt her teeth, before completely going off on Flash. "HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND, RETARD!"

Flash chuckled, "And?..."

The skinny kid sighed, jogging his memory. "The-The kid in the washroom you got suspended."

Flash couldn't help but snort, holding back his laugh. "Oh...that guy." Flash shrugged, with no remorse. "Well, he kinda asked for it. It's not my fault he's a dipshit."

Vinyl immediately pinched Flash's ear and immediately scolded him. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?"

Flash wasn't affected in the slightest, and just arched his eyebrow. "No?"

"Flash, that's Roxy Anne, Ryder's Boyfriend!" Said BonBon. "They're a group of-"

Roxy, the girl who was barking at Flash. Interjected "Thanks, BonBon, but I would've preferred to tell this fuck face myself of who we are."

Flash sighed, at this point. This was getting annoying. He was apparently supposed to know everybody in this school, and if he didn't he'd get scolded by Vinyl. Along with that, he could care less about whatever drama this random girl wanted to pull Flash into.

So he set the record straight.

He pulled away from Vinyl, who was a little caught off guard by that. Before turning to look at Roxy. "Look, Roxy-Whatever your name is. I could care less about your tragedy. So why don't you take your little squad or whatever and fuck off."

Roxy rolled her eyes, looking to the brawns of her club. "Buster, let him have it."

Buster, the one in the flannel jacket chuckled. Cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt ALOT!" He lunged for Flash wanting to grab him and toss him around.

Flash sighed, cursing under his breath. "For _fuck_ sakes!" He got up from his seat quickly. Before promptly tripping him with his foot, doing the move so quickly that Buster didn't have a second to even notice.

So needless to say, he was _tripped._

Flash let him fall face-first onto the table. Knowing the fact he's a bully. However, Flash wasn't in the mood to fight someone he'd most likely wreck in a couple of seconds.

So instead, he wanted him to deliver a message.

Flash grabbed Buster's arm and held him down onto the table. Making the bully yelp, all while catching the attention of everyone in the whole cafeteria. Especially his tablemates.

Flash leaned closer to Buster's ear, setting it straight.

"Okay, here's the deal, _dumbass_. I'm going to let go of your arm, in return, you tell your friends to leave me alone. _Trust me_ I'm not to be _fucked_ with!"

Buster nodded in agreeance quickly. "Yeah, Yeah. FUCK, JUST LET GO OF ME!"

True to his word, let go. Doing nothing else. Buster got up quickly, giving Flash a "freaked out" look. Flash however kept a very stone-cold look at Buster, folding his arms. Gesturing him to hold his end of the deal.

And that's what he did.

"Buster Man, what happened?" Said the other male of the group.

"Ey look, man. Let's go."

Roxanne's eyes defined fury, "WHAT!"

The other girl in the group arched her eyebrow. "Babe what the fuck! What about getting back for Ryder?!"

"Look, Lily, I'm telling you right now. This kid is tougher than he looks." He grabbed her hand, "And personally, I don't wanna deal with this little shit."

He walked away with his Girlfriend, with his friend following in suit. Leaving just Roxanne. And needless to say, she was even more infuriated with Flash than before.

"This...is not end of this, bitch!"

Flash quirked an eyebrow, "Wanna take his place?"

Roxanne just glared, turning around to walk off. Flash rolled his eyes, sitting back down. But before he could even open his mouth to speak. He looked at everyone's shocked expressions.

And just thereafter, sounds of claps and cheers began to make the rounds around the outdoor cafeteria. Prompting Flash to widen his eyes, "Uh...Is all of this because I just...did that."

They too all slowly started to come around with the rest of the cafeteria, pretty stoked about what they had just witnessed.

"Flash? W-Where did you learn to fight so good?" Asked Micro Chips. "Heck, I mean...You so fast and...HOW?"

_"Oh...Well I mean this isn't the worst reaction I've gotten before." _Flash leaned back into his seat. "Well uh, I kinda...practiced at a very young age."

"No kidding!" Said Vinyl. "Man no wonder Turner chose you as a backup, you're pretty good."

Flash smirked smugly, folding his arms. "And to think you were worried just a few minutes earlier."

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "In all fairness, I didn't know how you'd even deal with all that. I mean, I come on, we just met?"

"There he is!"

Suddenly, a voice. A very familiar voice might I add caught Flash's attention. Prompting him to turn around.

There were a group of 6 teens. One was the kid from the washroom, the bully-victim from earlier. The guy he was talking to looked a little older than the latter, with a blonde curly fringe fade cut. A navy blue denim jacket over a flannel, khakis and black hi-tops. Just as tall as Flash was.

"That's the Guy Cedi, the guy who saved me from Ryder earlier."

Flash blinked twice. _"Wait...did he just say Cedi?"_

The older teen smirked, walking up to Flash. "So, you're the guy who saved my little brother, Vince. Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

The group at the table all widened their eyes, looking at Flash. Meanwhile, Flash was a little caught off guard. "Uh, yeah. No problem."

"You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before?" Said Cedi. "Are you new or something?"

Flash sighed, shaking his head, "No. I'm from the states. I'm just...visiting my cousin Vinyl."

Cedi looked at Vinyl, widening his eyes a little. "Vinyl, this is your cousin?" He looked back at him. "Man, I guess should've made the obvious connection. What brings you to Xigate."

Flash saw this as an opportunity to get invited to that party the latter had urged him to get into.

"Well, I came here to do some sightseeing." Flash shrugged. "And I gotta say, I underestimated this place quite a bit."

Cedi quirked an eyebrow. His smirk widened. "Is that so?"

"Well I mean I went to the mall they were always talking about, and well that was fun for the most part. And then I got a tour around this place. I've seen quite a lot in the past week." Flash sighed. "But today's my last day, so I decided why not and see where my cousin goes to school. Gotta say this place is pretty nice." He sighed, "But that being said though, I still kinda wished my whole trip here ended on a bang."

He turned around to finally dig into his meal. However, it was there that Cedi continued the conversation. "Well...I could arrange that."

Flash pretended to look a little confused, quirking an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Cedi couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I'm holding a party at my place. And well, I mean I invited a lot of people to this bitch. You should come"

Flash chuckled. "A Party? Man, your parents must be cool or somethin'."

Cedi laughed back, rolling his eyes. "They'd _kill_ me if they knew. I'm kinda...well I'm kinda holding it without their _permission_."

Flash pretended to look a little amazed, widening his eyes. "Well, that's quite a **bold** move on your part. Flash stood up, "So what? You invite the whole school."

"Well, yeah." Cedi chuckled. "I mean hey, we're in High School, and I wanted to be the guy remembered as having one of the biggest parties, and a lot of people are coming too."

Flash shrugged. "Alright, maybe I'll swing by tonight. But I gotta pack for tomorrow too, so I'm probably gonna able to stick around for about an hour or two."

"Fine by me." Cedi took out his phone. "Party starts at 6, we're gonna try and pull an _all-nighter_! Hey, you got a phone number?"

"Yeah..." Flash began to tell Cedi his phone number. After that was said and done. He sat back down. "Well, I'll try to make it for the most part."

"Alright, see ya man."

Cedi and the group of popular kids began to walk off. Meanwhile, the latter at the table couldn't help but give Flash their own round of applause.

"Impressive, Sentry." Said Micro Chips. "Turns out you can vouch for yourself."

Flash shrugged. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I haven't exactly been to one of these before."

"Yeah, Yeah." Lyra chuckled. "Just remember, we're going to try and infiltrate the Casino. So we need you to be on High Alert."

"Well I mean, we should probably hope for the best." Flash said. "So what about after the mission."

"We'll regroup at Zanister's place." Said Sandalwood. "But uh, just so we're clear, are you actually gonna stay for the party."

Flash sighed, "We'll see."

...

* * *

_**A/N: Hey look I'm doing one of these again.**_

_**So, The Xigate Arc is actually wrapping up a lot quicker than I thought. So that means we're vastly approaching the final part of the Dragon Ball Arc.**_

_**It's kind of weird to think that I started this Arc back in like May or June, and it's lasted 41 Whole Chapters! (42 with this one) To be honest, I kinda thought that this whole thing would end within 20 but I vastly miscalculated.**_

_**Production of Chapters obviously has taken a hit because I've been busy with school. But nonetheless, I hope to finally wrap up this whole arc this month. If not early next month.**_


	61. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 7

Flash sat in the middle of the room, wearing a different clad. A white long sleeve flannel, light wash jeans, and socks instead of his shoes.

He had a determined grin on his face, as his eyes were focused on one sole object.

A _Pen_.

"Alright, I think I got it this time..."

Flash took a deep breath closing his eyes, holding his hand out towards the pen. Being engulfed in nothing but absolute silence. For a moment, the pen just sat there, idle as it usually would be.

But Flash didn't even need more of a hunch to know what he had done this morning. What he was capable of...

_**Telekinesis!**_

Flash had a pretty clear mind, he of course didn't know all that much about this Ki Technique. To be honest, it wasn't something he exactly knew all that much about. And it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to.

But, he had a good enough understanding of his own Ki and a concept on how to learn new things. To be honest, it was kind of the one thing he was better at doing compared to his own classmates. But again, he was also the same kid with the most lacking work ethic in his class.

He heard the pen rattle a little, as he focused as much Ki from his mind to his hand as he could. That was what he could deduce it to. From movies, moving objects with your mind...well it required to think...or something along the lines of that.

It had something to do with Psychic abilities. Psychic energy so to speak...and well If Flash thought in the grand scheme of things. Ki could most likely manipulate to be such a thing.

And you know what, he was right.

The sound of the rattling pen stopped, because slowly and slowly. It began to elevate, rise up and float to Flash's palm level.

Flash smiled, opening his eyes to see the pen float. "Alright, making progress." He slowly got up. "Careful now...just have to keep...focus!"

However, Flash only manage to bend his knees in the slightest, before he lost control of the pen. It fell down again. Making Flash frown and sigh. "Aw dammit. What am I doing wrong?"

_*Knock, Knock*_

Flash turned around. "Uh, come in?"

Miranda and Ringo opened the door. "Hey, I thought you were freshening up." Said Miranda.

Flash promptly put the pen in his pocket. "Uh yeah, I was just...uh...lookin' through my...stuff."

"Just as I thought." Said Ringo. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"WHAT!" Flash promptly folded his arms. "Nervous? Why would I be nervous?!"

Miranda chuckled. "Any nervous person would say those words." She and Ringo made their way inside. "Likewise, we came here to uh give you a little tip or two about house parties."

Flash quirked his eyebrow, "What? You guys...Umm."

"Yeah, yeah we're old we get that." Said Miranda. "But believe it or not, but in my teen years, I went to quite a few parties myself. In fact, I kinda met Ringo through those means."

Flash widened his eyes, "Really?"

"Look, we'll show you some pics of us when we're you're age later. But the clock is ticking, and from what I know. You wanna meet up with your friends at around half past 7, right?" Ringo asked.

Flash nodded. Prompting Miranda to go on. "So look, there are a few basics that'll get you through the night:

-Dress Casually

-Don't drink any alcohol at all

-Keep your hormones in check: Try not to do get into any funny business with any girls alright?

-Don't get into any fights

-And have fun."

Flash sighed and nodded. "Okay...so you both followed those guidelines too, right?"

It was as if the two dodged the question because they turned around. "Welp, probably shouldn't hold you up for too long." Said Miranda. "But, just in case. Your curfew is 11:30, you know you're way back, right?"

"Uh..."

Ringo chuckled. "Your Phone, it has a GPS. Look, We have your number now, we'll just text you our address, alright?"

The two exited Flash's room, leaving Flash in relative confusion. But likewise, he sighed, taking the pen out of his pocket. _"Man, I gotta figure out how to get good at this telekinesis thing. It's way too cool to ignore."_

* * *

**Cedi Zanister's House**

True to his word, the party was already active, and it was only 8! People flooded outside talking, drinking all that. But what laid inside was even crazier.

There was a lot going on inside the home. The lights were dimmed with a DJ at the helm of his mixer, people dancing, playing video games, drinking and eating, there was so much that even I couldn't list it all. But needless to say, everyone was having a good time.

The Spy crew were waiting for Flash outside of the home, and needless to say, they were all getting impatient. "Ugh, I said 7:30! And it's already 8:05!" Vinyl groaned.

Octavia put her hands on her shoulders. "Maybe he's running late. I mean he's not from here, maybe we should cut him some slack."

"Well, we don't have all night!" Said Vinyl. "I swear at this rate we're gonna be here all night."

But, luckily for them, Flash had finally come. Miranda dropped him off in the family car. Pulling up beside the sidewalk of the home of Xigate.

Flash widened his eyes, at this point he'd seen so many big houses during his journey from The Nova Household to Cedi's home. Near the core of the downtown scene.

"Alright, looks like we're here." Miranda looked out the window, "Man, this place sure looks active."

Flash sighed, "Alright, I'll try to get this done as fast as I can."

"Hold on." Miranda interjected, "Look, obviously you're on a mission tonight, and when it's all said and done you have to go home on your own. And I think I know how you plan on doing that."

Flash nodded. "You mean flying, right?"

Miranda sighed. "Look, remember what Alexandra said last night? About how using Ki here is kind of...bad. Look"

Flash tilted his head down, sighing. "Yeah...but I'm not shooting out energy or glowing when I fly, so I'll be fine."

"Okay...Just, look parties tend to build ego's alright. Heck believe it or not I kinda had an Ego problem in my college years, but likewise. Just be self-aware and don't show off any Ki, alright? That could cause a frenzy. Please?"

Flash nodded, "Okay, Mino. I won't show off. I'll be as aware as a Bee."

Miranda chuckled. "Okay, they just have fun...and be safe...and be a good kid and respect everyone...don't fight-"

"Bye, Mino." Flash chuckled, rolling his eyes and exiting the Reichle.

"WAIT! Don't solicit any Girls!" She sighed, smiling. "Well hopefully, girls don't _solicit_ him."

Flash walked into the driveway, where people already began to greet him and whatnot.

"Hey Flash!" Said one older male, "Dude nice going with Buster today, I hate that prick!"

Flash smirked, "It was nothing."

"Heyyy, Vinyl's cousin! Lookin' Good." Said Another Kid, "Bro you're fit is fire!"

"Thanks." Flash chuckled.

Vinyl and the crew caught on quickly, earing Flash's name. Turning around to see him walking around and getting people with a huge grin across his face. Vinyl rolled her eyes, "About fucking time." She walked up to him, calling out to him. "Well, where were you?!"

Flash chuckled. "I got caught up with something, but likewise are we doing this or what?"

"Well, on the contrary, we're the ones...you know." said Micro Chips, "But uh, you have that watch Chief Turner gave you? Right?"

"Yeah." Flash rolled up his wrist. "What about it?"

"Well, I want you to pair up with your phone. You know, just so we have contact with each other."

"Okay" Flash took out his phone, so do I go into the Y Watch App?"

Micro Chips nodded his head. "That's the app that syncs your watch and Phone up, just for convenience, the watch's touchscreen is pretty responsive though. But nonetheless, the phone would be a lot better to use."

Flash did as he was told, syncing the phone up with his watch. "So I get all the features on my phone now?"

"It's our means of contacting you, undetected if you know what I mean?" Said Sandalwood. "That watch is also a receiver, so we'll just directly contact the watch which'll go to your phone. Just expect Green notification once we're done with this whole thing."

"Alright." Flash nodded. "Just uh, be careful alright."

"Well good luck to you too." Said Lyra. "It's pretty wild in there." She patted him on the back.

"Just try not to get wasted in there." Said Vinyl. "Your _compliance_ would be pretty great tonight."

Flash shrugged. "Well, I'm not even old enough to drink..." Flash progressed forward, "Good luck you guys."

With that, they all went their separate ways for now.

The door was wide opened for everyone to get inside, and oh boy was this a culture shock for Flash. His eyes widened at the many things that we're going on just the main floor. All the wildness and whatnot.

Flash stuffed his hands in pockets, making his way inside, _"Man, I've never seen many people all in one place." _

He was making his way through the crowd, though to be honest, shoulder to shoulder contact wasn't really avoidable, but that being said though he wasn't at all getting any flak or backlash that he usually would in Canterlot. so at least that was a plus.

However, all good things must come to an end.

As Flash was walking, he accidentally bumped into another girl. Making her drop her shot of alcohol.

"Hey!"

Flash widened his eyes, immediately apologizing. "Oh-Sorry! Uh, so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl had long dirty blonde hair with one lock put into a braid. Wearing a big red hoodie, shorts and flipflops. Turning around to face Flash.

However, upon laying her eyes on him, her tone changed, from a scowl to a surprised look. "Oh..."

Flash scratched the back of his head looking the other way. "Uh, man I uh...Man, I'm so sorry."

The girl's ever-changing expression had finally found its stay. A smug smirk across her face. "Oh uh...that's okay. Pft I was almost done anyway." Without any warning, she clung to his arm. Catching him off guard. Before giving him some flirty eyes. "Besides, you're a hot guy. I guess I can overlook it just this one."

And as you'd expect, Flash's face went from normal to crimson in just a few seconds. As he was being led to the sofa. And it was by this point, he pointed out the whole elephant in his head.

_"Why-I-Do girls really think of me like that? I mean first Sunny Seed then those...Deadeye's girls?... Uh, Grown Women...and now this place." _His blush was starting to subside. _"I mean, __this __sorta __thing_ _doesn't happen __in Canterlot...oh yeah everyone hates me there. But..." _This was a first, suddenly a smirk made his way onto his face. _"I mean...it's not so bad..." _His eyes then widened. _"WAIT! You gave your word to Mino, I have to keep myself in check! I can't let her down!"_

The girl and Flash plopped down onto the sofa, where a conversation soon ensued.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new or something."

"I'm just here visiting family for a few days, nothing more."

"Oh?" She leaned a little closer. "That sounds pretty cool, are they from Xi arts?"

"Yeah." Flash nodded. "She uh, I think she wants to be a musician or...something. But likewise, the school is pretty cool." H folded his arms, leaning back in the seat. "Do you also go there?"

"Yup. I'm in Ninth Grade, in fact, I also have a brother that goes there too."

Flash quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

The girl exchanged a small giggle. "Yup, I think you met him already."

That single sentence made Flash's smirk vanish. It was certainly a bold one. "I...have?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, her smirk turned sinister.

Flash squinted his eyes. At first glance, he couldn't read her at all. And what she had mean.

But as he'd learned today, there was a way around that problem...

Like he'd done before. He had the exact same mindest before, wanting to know what was going on through her head.

Everything around him went silent, as he began to try and read her mind like before. Eventually, finding what he was looking for:

_"Oh man, this cocksucker'll pay for messin' with us."_

Flash suddenly got that danger-signal in his head again. However, this time it was more than expected ever. Seeing right through whatever this whole thing was.

He was in super speed, turning around to see Ryder holding a metal baseball bat. Along with that the rest of his crew, with the exception of Buster. All with some evil-looking grin across their face.

Of course, everything was almost "freeze-frame" slow for Flash. So it gave him a good moment to think as a Bat was coming swinging at him.

_"Well, Mino said don't show off...So I guess I should try and be as careful as possible."_

He put out his hand and grabbed the bat, stopping it completely with his grip. Before promptly deactivating his Super-Speed.

Ryder, his _sister_ and the rest of the group all widened their eyes to the scene. To them, it was almost as if Flash had just "skipped a frame" or two of movement. Seeing how fast that whole sequence was.

Flash smirked, easing up his expression to something more nonchalant. "Well, I'll give you points for creativity. I wouldn't have guessed that she was your sister." Flash got up and without any warning, snagged the bat out of Ryder's grasp with ease.

It was at this point the room became silent. As the confrontation had caught the attention of everyone present. All slowly turning to watch what was about to happen.

Flash sighed, before chuckling. "At least one of you decided to take my word though." He began inspecting the baseball bat. "What was his name again, _Bastard_?"

They all didn't say a word, as they were still too stunned by what had just happened before. But that only gave Flash a reason to go on and on.

"Look man, this is getting _old_." Flash chuckled. "And I said to leave me alone, didn't I?" Flash wanted to put the nail in the coffin. To end this rather, _boring, uninteresting, _borderline _laughable_ feud. Prompting him to look at the baseball bat. Flash again chuckled. Without any hesitation. Flash held the baseball out, before breaking it in half with his knee. With no hesitation and with ease.

Everyone gasped at that. Not even knowing where to begin with that. And well, that was the icing on the cake for the bully group. Flash dropped The destroyed object onto the ground.

Flash began to slowly approach the group. And before long, his face started to take a sinister smirk. A first for him now. And needless to say, it was enough to get the group all hesitant.

Ryder, his sister and all the other bullies began to slowly back up.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time. _Leave me alone_, and in the process. Leave anyone else alone in the process. But if that's so hard to follow." Flash cracked his fists. "Well, maybe we shouldn't cross that path?"

Flash turned around, thinking. Thinking that the job was done. I mean after what they had all just seen, there was no way that they'd actually wanna fight him. Right? and it wasn't like he was interested in fighting them either.

Well, he thought wrong...

Ryder had just about enough of Flash showing him and his group up. For all he knew, the kid was just some newbie in Canterlot and he was just trying to be some sort of hero. That was what he thought, that he was being a wise-guy.

And now, he goes as far as breaking his own bat. This was something he took so lightly. And well, all that anger and frustration towards Flash finally reached its boiling point!

"FUCK YOU!" He snarled.

He bawled his fist and swung towards Flash. Prompting the Saiyan to go on the defensive.

He turned around, catching the punch instantly. And this time, he wasn't smiling. He had a scowl across his face. As he let out an annoyed sigh. "Well don't say I didn't _warn_ you."

Flash bawled his own fist. Doing his best to hold back as much as possible. But again, he was a little ticked off. He gave Mino his word that he wouldn't fight, but clearly, that whole plan did not pan out. All's he hoped was that this did not get out of this house by the end of the night. So, to say that he was fully holding back was an _overstatement_.

* * *

_**FLASH SENTRY; POWER LEVEL: 12**_

* * *

Flash drove his fist right into Ryder's face. Knocking him back and making him stumble down.

Flash was about to continue from there. However, just in the nick of time, Roxy spoke up. "WAIT!"

Flash looked up at her, literally so done with her group and their constant annoyance. "What?"

Roxy put her hand out. "We get it! We get it, just don't hurt Ryder!" Slowly and slowly walking up to Ryder, helping him up. Getting him away from Flash.

The rest of the bully group just all stood there, not even knowing what to say to that short-lived fight. Not even doing as much as glaring at the Saiyan Teen.

It was there, Flash felt a little obligated to say one last thing. To get something through their head as he knew this would most likely be the last time he'd ever see them.

"Don't you EVER! Take someone for granted based on their looks." Ryder looked back at Flash, curling his lip at him. But likewise, Flash went on. "Because there's a lot more to a person than just their _looks_."

Roxy and Ryder just glared at him. Before she, him and the rest slowly made their way out of the home. "Come on Ryder, let's get outta here."

They all eventually left, still leaving the whole room silent as Flash stood with his arms folded. _"This better be the last time." _He looked down. _"I really did not want to do that."_

Suddenly, the whole room began to erupt in applause, rounds and rounds of applause, cheering and whatnot. Catching the teen by complete surprise, breaking his own train of thought.

"Dude that was so BADASS!"

"No one's even gotten close to punching Ryder before!"

There was just an avalanche of words all directed towards Flash. All...pretty great things! Things that he'd almost never get in Canterlot.

"Oh man, did you see the way he broke that bat?" One kid ran up to the broken object. Holding it up. "He snapped it clean!"

"Are you some sort of Martial Artist? Cause that was really cool!"

Flash couldn't hold back the smile that made his way onto his face. He couldn't lie to himself, he loved what was going on right now. All the compliments, the cheers. The Chants, _EVERYTHING!_ He really loved it all.

Maybe a little..._too _much?

...


	62. Adoption

**Grand Equestria Palace**

**Canterlot City**

**4:00 AM**

* * *

Both Royals were asleep, along with some of the other Royals were all asleep in their respective rooms in the Palace. With the exception of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, both of whom were spending the month at Shining's Parents Home.

All of the rooms were pretty lavish and extravagant. The corridor, kitchen, throne room, bedrooms, _everything_ was very nice in the Palace.

Of course, Celestia was asleep, in her bed. With the soft and warm covers over her. Sound asleep after the night before, with all the work that she and the Royal Council had done was pretty tiring. So every night to her was regarded as the best sleep ever.

However, her night would be...interrupted so to speak.

Her Phone, her own _Personal_ Phone. One that she'd only give her number out to a few...began to ring!

It woke her up almost immediately. She didn't have it on vibrate either, so the sound of it was like an Alarm in the morning.

Her eyes cracked her eyes opened. As she let out a soft moan and lifted her head up. "Huh?" Looking next to her nightstand, she saw the phone, it's almost blinding light making her eyes squint as the ringtone kept playing. "What in the world?"

She'd never anticipate a phone all that much from her own personal phone. Especially at this time of night. And even so, whenever there was a call to her phone, it would either be about something important:

_Family!_

She lifted herself and sat up straight. Placing her hand on her head and letting out another exhausted moan. Reaching for her phone, looking at the caller ID.

_Unknown Number_

_Unknown_

Well, that was great, it didn't really give her much to go off of. But still, who could possibly be calling her. It wasn't like her Phone Number was public knowledge, and no one outside of her family and a few close colleagues would give her number out. So who or what could this call be?

"Well, speculating won't get me anywhere." She sighed. Before swiping on the green phone icon and answering it. "Hello?"

"_My, Your Majesty? You've grown since the last time we've met."_

If Celestia wasn't woken up before, she certainly was now...

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "D-D-Doctor. Turner?!"

Maxwell chuckled from the other side. _"Well, with the introductory segment for this call out of the way. I might as well justify myself here." _He cleared his throat. _"Your Majesty, from the last time we met, you had just been coronated. And I had come to you in regards to...Mr. Sentry. Am I right?"_

Celestia grimaced. "Um...Yes."

_"Well, I'm just calling in to ask: How is Mr. Sentry?"_

Celestia widened her eyes. This was the phone call she dreaded the most. It's partly why she cared so much about Flash leaving Canterlot City. In the grand scheme of things, she was _responsible_ for him.

But what was she exactly supposed to say? she was literally trusted to make sure this _kid_ was in check. And well, boy did she fall flat on her face for this one. "Uh...He's fine. he's really _fine_."

_"If I actually knew where he WAS!" _Celestia thought annoyingly. "Why do you ask, Dr. Turner."

Maxwell couldn't help but chuckle again. _"Well, I guess you don't know what's going on then? Do you?"_

Celestia could already feel the sweat dripping down her forehead. Who knows what was in store for her. From what she remembered, Doctor Turner was very unreadable, especially with his connections and whatnot.

Her voice shook a little, "W-What-What do you mean, Doctor?"

Maxwell sighed. _"What I am about to say, I want you to relay back to your Sister. Mr. Sentry how you say has exiled himself from Canterlot City, he's found out that he was an Alien...and he's exiled himself from Canterlot."_

Well, that info was certainly ironic to hear. About four Days after Shining broke that news to her. But still, if she acted like she knew where he was. That could be bad.

"W-What?! What do you mean _exile?_" She _fakely _asked. "I-I didn't _suspect_ anything. And uh, our Radar didn't pick up any _significant_..."

_"Well, whatever the case. I'm not holding you responsible_ _for anything." _Turner assured. _"But likewise, Mr. Sentry has managed to make it South Texas, One of the Canadian Territories, Brazil...and now he's even travelled overseas to Zexen...All of this without a Passport."_

Celestia was suddenly intrigued. Up until now, she didn't even know about Flash's whereabouts, so a little closure on that was nice, so much so she overlooked the whole passport _issue_.

"He's...went all that far?"

_"Likewise,_ _I also called for one very important matter, and I technically need your permission for it."_

Celestia quirked her eyebrow. "M-My _permission_."

_"Look. technically what Mr. Sentry is doing is illegal. I mean he's not old enough for a Visa yet, but four years down the line I'll organize that too. Just-Just what I'm asking is that I organize Mr. Sentry to get his own Passport."_

"Okay, well why do you need my permission?" She asked confusingly.

_"Well in order to do that, he needs to have...Parents."_

Celestia widened her eyes. The conversation certainly had escalated quickly. "P-Parents?"

_"I don't really have time to go into detail. But from what I remember, his initial father was not able to secure the documents to do so because...well we know why. But, I have found the perfect family to take up his Guardianship."_

Celestia stroked her chin. "You have..."

_"During his stint in Brazil, he came into contact with Miranda Leo Nova and her Husband Ringo Shallstarr Nova. The two treat Mr. Sentry very well. Especially, Mrs. Nova. She treats him like her own son. Almost like a certain other family in Canterlot? But likewise, I don't want to drop that kind of burden on them. Nonetheless, though, the deal will be that they get guardianship of him. And that every weekend starting next month. He'll go visit his foster family. I know that he's already enrolled in a school, and I'll respect the lobbying Mrs. Vanilla did. So, I'll let him stay in Canterlot for his education. But other than that, Mr. Sentry's mental well-being is pretty inevitable. So maybe they could play a pivotal role in...keeping him in check?"_

"Well...there's one thing I am concerned about, and excuse me for my sudden wariness about all this but...What if he tells them that he's a _Saiyan?" _There was a moment of silence that had ensued thereafter. It was a pretty bold question, but one that was pretty important. "Mr. Sentry poses as a _legitimate_ threat to Canterlot now. If he downright says: "I'm an alien". That could be the end of our city and quite possibly some prosperity, I-I..."

_"Celestia, dear. Do not fret." _Turner chuckled. _"You must remember, Mr. Sentry has quite a few attachments in Canterlot City. Contrary to popular belief, the lad wouldn't wanna do anything to put them in Danger, or worse: lose them. But I do need you to say yes to this. Because as it is, I won't permit him to go back to Canterlot. The "exile" gig's up."_

Celestia really didn't see any way out of it. I mean, it wasn't like Doctor Turner was ever wrong so to speak. He was a very brilliant man, and his intelligence was unmatched! And at the same time, she was getting pretty stressed out with Flash gone, and with the teen so very impulsive and inevitable. Having him back here would be a bit of a relief.

"F-Fine. I-You have my word. I'll let you place him under a Guardianship."

_"Thank you, Your Majesty. Well, it's getting early in Canterlot I'm sure. So I'll let you get some slee-"_

"Wait!" Celestia interjected. "Wait Dr. Turner...I...I have a question, if you may?"

_"Oh? Well, it depends, My dear."_ Said Maxwell. _"What kind of question?"_

Celestia wasted no time cutting to the chase. Flash left Canterlot, that's all she knew. Why? To find himself, or so she was told by Shining Armor...but only one question remained: Why to all these places specifically? It seemed random...in fact. It almost seemed a little too fixed.

"Dr. Turner, do you know why Mr. Sentry is going to all those places specifically. You know Canada, Texas, Brazil-all of that. I mean why those places specifically, _especially_ Zexen."

Turner chuckled. _"Well Celestia Dear, a lot of people tend to go to a lot of places."_

"Yeah, but. All of those places seem oddly specific." she explained. "And especially in that order, First he goes from South, then North, then South again...then South East...I mean there has to be a catch Dr. Turner, There has to be!"

Though she couldn't see it. On the other side, Maxwell's grin grew. Celestia certainly was a quick one to follow, but of course, with her upbringing, even the most obscure of mysteries, she could solve with relative ease and common sense.

So, it was all a matter of her memory now...

_"Your Majesty, do you recall the old mythical legend of the Dragon Balls? The magical Seven wishing orbs with unimaginable possibilities?"_

Queen Celestia took a moment to think. Trying to piece it all together. Before gasping and widening her eyes.

"What!" She scratched the back of her eyes. "But-But, they-That's just a legend? A Myth? There's no way-You mean to tell me?..."

Turner chuckled, _"Your hesitance to believe me is most understood. But I kid you not, for the past few days Mr. Sentry has been on the hunt for the Dragon Balls...and well, needless to say, he's surprised me quite a bit...If you get my drift. Your Majesty."_

Celestia didn't need to second guess what he meant. Her mouth gawped opened, hanging wide open. What Turner meant was blatantly clear to her. "Doctor, are you saying that..."

_"Yes. Mr. Sentry has proven that the Dragon Balls are in fact real. But the most surprising, the most impressive_ _aspect of it all is the fact that of the five he has collected, he's managed to get three of them!" _said Turner, shocking Celestia even more. _"As you said, he went to a specific set of areas in order to come across all three, and now. And now, his hunt led him right to Xigate City, where I have the Dragon Ball in my custody."_

"But..Wait...I...I have so many questions-How?! How did Flash, how did he even learn about them, How did he even find them?! What-I-"

_"Your Majesty. That's information I can't share with you."_

Celestia's eyes widened even more, "What? Why?"

_"Simply put it: Mr. Sentry and I would be playing with fire. A fire that could spread so fast it's dangerous_ _to even mention. Just like the "Canterlot Blacksheep" Rule, right?"_

Celestia was a little torn with that. I mean the whole "Blacksheep" rule took a hit with Sentry finding out he's a Saiyan. But still, I mean Maxwell would clearly have his reasons.

"But, sir I-"

_"Please, Your Majesty." _Turner interjected softly. _"You must get your rest now. I need to organize the adoption papers now. Please, get your rest."_

Celestia frowned, sighing. "Okay, Doctor Turner..."

Maxwell smiled from the other end. _"Good Night."_

_..._


	63. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Part 8

The Sphynx Casino, one of the beautiful landmarks in Xigate city. The brightly lit building stood high with the many skyscrapers. It was rather a hot tourist spot.

Bodyguards were at the entrance. Wearing an all "black" clad: A Black T-Shirt, Black Pants and Black Shoes. Also wearing shades and a wired earphone to their right ear.

Sandalwood, though he technically wasn't old enough. Drove them to the building. In a grey hover-SUV. He did have a license and whatnot, but of course, that was through the help of the Y.S.A.S

Other than that, he rarely drove in public.

They drove into an alleyway near the casino. Just to the point where they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Alright, this seems like a good stop, Sandalwood," said Lyra.

Sandalwood nodded. "Alright, let's get moving then."

The six all got out of the vehicle they had crammed into. They wore different clads this time around. Sandalwood and Miro Chips were in more formal attire: Black fedoras. dress shirts, slacks and dress shoes. Octavia was in a blue blazer, wearing that over a baby blue dress shirt, slacks and dress shoes. Vinyl, Lyra and BonBon were all wearing dresses. With Lyra wearing a black one, BonBon wearing a red one and Vinyl wearing a blue one. Along with wearing a little makeup and styling their hair differently.

"Were the High-Heels really necessary?" said Vinyl, "These are so fucking uncomfortable."

"Oh quit being a baby, dear." Said Octavia, "It's just for the night, you can get through this."

Sandalwood had promptly pulled out a Capsule. Throwing it towards the car.

The minuscule object collided with the car. Before letting out a cloud of gas, engulfing the car so much so that it wasn't visible to the group.

After a few seconds, the gas subsided. Revealing the Capsule to be on the ground. Sandalwood knelt and picked up the capsule. Letting out a whistle. "Man these things are so convenient!"

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyways, Micro Chips, do you got the IDs?"

Micro Chips took out six different IDs from his pants. "Commissioner Turner really came in the clutch for us. These things are a replica of real ID's. There completely fool-proof!"

He handed out each one with their respective pictures. And needless to say, they raised their eyebrows to the names.

"Jangus...Lipperbottom?" Sandalwood arched his eyebrow..."Uh."

"Look, obviously they can't know our _real_ names," said Micro Chips, "And besides, this is gonna be an "in and out" mission: Get the evidence we need to take down Don Morello! Alright?"

The group ran out of the alleyway and into the streets, where the Casino came into view.

They saw things from expensive cars, men and women in fancy suits, a lot of emotions, all that.

"Alright, gang. We need to keep our composure," Said Vinyl. "Getting past those guards is basically our biggest obstacle now."

Team 73 made their way towards the entrance of the Casino. Getting caught up in a line. Waiting as The Security guards scanned ID's to make sure they were real and whatnot.

And then finally came: Team 73.

Sandalwood was at the front of the line, and well needless to say he was pretty apprehensive about it. Not only because he has never been to a Casino before, but by the fact he had to pass this pretty crucial test.

"Good evening sir." Said the Bodyguard, "ID." Sandalwood nodded fast, handing the "ID" to the bodyguard. And it was there that the Bodyguard noticed his anxiousness. "Is everything alright sir? You seem a little nervous."

"Uh, s-sorry bro. Just my uh, first time at a Casino."

"Ohhhh," The Guard smirked. Looking back at his colleague. "Ey Ricky!"

"Yeah?"

"We got some young blood here. It's his first time." The guard chuckled. "That's our 30th this day."

"HAH!"

The guard turned back to look at Sandalwood. Patting him on the shoulder. "Ey, don't sweat it, kid. A little tip though does not gamble anything. Try and take in the environment." He scanned the ID, getting a green light on his scanner.

So that meant Sandalwood was granted access inside. And to that, The Bodyguard smirked. "You're data has been saved to the Casino's database. So you won't have to bring your card with you ever again, Mr. Lipperbottom." He handed the card back to Sandalwood. "Enjoy your night."

Sandalwood let out a sigh of relief. Entering the lobby of the Casino. Eventually, the latter was checked and granted access to the building. Where they met up with Sandalwood shortly after.

"Sandalwood, what the fuck was that?" Vinyl asked, "didn't I say _keep_ your composure?"

"Yo, I'm just a kid!" Sandalwood replied. "let's just get this thing over with. We can't keep Flash waiting all night."

* * *

In the security room. Two security guards watched as the camera monitors shut off. Catching them off _guard_.

"What the hell?" One of the security guards tried pressing the power button, however to no avail. "Shit, I think we've suffered a shutdown!"

"What do you mean shut down?" asked a co-worker. "We just had routine maintenance weeks ago."

"Well, the system isn't turning back on!" said the Guard. "I think we're due for maintenance again."

The security guard sighed. "Fuck me..." The guard went on his phone. "I'll call the boss, he might know what to do..." However, true to Micro Chips' word. The phone idea was no use either. As he found out that his phone wasn't getting any bars. "What the fuck!"

"What now?"

"Well, apparently I have no bars! I can't make a _single_ call."

"WHAT!" The other guard promptly took out his phone, only to find the same thing. He gritted his teeth. "No! This way too convenient!" The guard snarled. "Something's going on! I can know it!"

"Well, what do we do?!" His colleague asked hastily. "Should we investigate?"

"I reckon!" He and some of the other guards got up. "I'm gonna page everyone to stay alert. You go to the boss and tell em' what's up."

* * *

Team 73 walked through the game room. Having used the elevator and skip the Hotel section of the facility. It was On the top floor, right where they suspected Don Morello to be "held up" in.

"Man this is exactly what the movies made it out to be." Sandalwood beamed. "This place is so _cool!_"

Vinyl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just stay focused!" She got on her phone, leaning it to her mouth closed. "Axai (Ajay) we're at the top floor, where to now?"

Axai was assisting them on the mission. As he worked behind the scenes and disabled on the Casino's end and controlled the cameras on her end. Use EMP's to interrupt any phone signal to the Casino and tracked everyone in the Casino with their cell phones.

_"Well, There's a significant amount of red dots way out to the right of you. Like further from the crowd. Right next to an elevator that says "Restricted!" I'm gonna bet that's a place to start. I don't know who they all are. But it's a safe bet that they might be bodyguards or something."_

Vinyl nodded, "Alright, we gotta find a restricted Elevator."

The group progressed through the casino on command. Keeping their eyes opened for that significant mark within the room. Watching as many either won or lost money. And how the general reactions were.

Eventually, they found what they were looking for. An elevator with a lock on it. A facial recognition software that restricted the general person.

"Alright, Micro Chips," said Lyra. "Can you bypass this?"

"Easier said than done." Micro Chips pulled out an EMP from his pocket. Placing it onto the Security Pad. The device that performed the facial recognition.

Taking out a remote control. He pressed a red button. Prompting the small EMP to let out a few sparks, short-circuiting the security pad. Opening the elevator for them.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Said Octavia.

* * *

Don Salvatore Morello's Penthouse. A very elegant looking living space that had an all-white aesthetic too it. Being occupied for a select few: Soldato's (Soliders), Capos and Associates of the Morello crime family. Along with that, escorts picked up by some of the members. All coming onto them and whatnot.

And of course, at the head was Sal Morello. The head of the family. Sitting calmly at his desk. With a computer in front of him, two of the security guards confronted him about the recent malfunction.

"And that's what happened Boss!"

Morello was a middleaged man. Though that being said he managed to maintain a full head of hair. Albeit with it graying. He also had a rather husky figure. Wearing a full three-piece suit.

"I see."

"Well Boss, what should we do?"

Morello had a very calm and nonchalant expression across his face. as he looked at his own Computer Monitor, looking at the hidden cameras that aren't accessible, even to the most skilled hackers. Small Cameras that are hidden within tables, slot machines. Anywhere that was inconspicuous.

He smirked to one camera. One showing off a group of teenagers overriding the restricted Elevator leading up to the Penthouse. But he wasn't gonna stop them, rather he wanted to let them know who they were dealing with.

"Don't worry about it."

The two guards widened their eyes in shock in light of hearing that statement. "But Boss doesn't this at all seem a little suspicious!?"

"Like I said before, don't worry about it," Morello said nonchalantly, "It'll be taken care of. Just sit back and relax here for a bit. I'm sure it's nothing."

The two guards looked at each other. A little uncertain by The Don's calm attitude. Then again, The Don was a little hard to read sometimes.

"Well, if you say so."

Morello gently chuckled, looking back at the computer screen. _"This should be interesting to watch unfold."_

* * *

The Six all stayed against the wall of the elevator. As they had something up their sleeve to clear what could be a heavily secured hallway according to Axai.

They all had sleep grenades. Projectiles filled with Sleeping gas. A pretty effective way of taking out anyone without harm. As violence was more or less the last resort for them.

The elevator rang a dinging sound, meaning that they were here. This though didn't catch the attention of the Guards outside the elevator. As it had been pretty active throughout the night.

But they weren't expecting to be knocked out.

As soon as the doors began to open wide enough, projectiles were thrown out of the elevator. So fast that the guards didn't have any time to react. and as soon as they hit the ground. The gas was all let out. All the sleeping Gas.

Team 73 wore gas masks in order to protect themselves from the attack, for obvious reasons. But on cue, they began to hear thumps and thumps. The sounds of the bodies falling and the guards passing out and drifting away into sleep.

"Alright, it's now or never!"

In the event that they would need it. Octavia came armed with an M1911 Pistol. Or rather a replica. She didn't actually know how to fire a gun. This was more of a scare tactic as Y.S.A.S Code prohibited the use of firearms.

They all ran down the hallway when the gas had subsided. With Octavia at the front of the group.

With only one other door visible. They ran to it and Octavia promptly kicked it down. Before shouting in the name of the law.

"HANDS IN THE AIR MORELLO!"

The Penthouse was now noticeably emptier than before their arrival. As Sal sat there with a drink in his hand. Still sitting at his desk. Greeting the teens politely. "My oh my oh my. It seems that the law has finally caught up to me. And they send five very talented _children_."

"Gigs up, Morello!" Micro Chips declared. "We know the shady business you've indulged in! We were told that you're the head of a crime family and that you've killed thousands. But this time, this time you won't get away with anything!"

Morello calmly chuckled. "My, you know I was once like you, boy. Young, smart visionary. But there was a difference between then and now..." He leaned back in his seat. "Back then, I had some value as a hostage. I could feed as many people as anything they wanted to know and takedown numerous operations. But now, I'm _nothing. _If I was arrested, they could take down as much as they want without my input"

"DON'T FUCK WITH US!" Vinyl snarled. "YOU'RE UNDER ARR-"

"Even so, as a valueless hostage, I still have valued people who work for me."

On cue, he snapped his finger. And it was there that Mobsters from different directions came out of hiding. Packing some very heavy firepower. Machine mistles, rifles. Anything that could be obtained in the criminal black market.

The crew all widened their eyes to that. And well, that's why explaining the Prohibited firearms code was important in the first place. Because the only thing they could defend themselves with were either gadgets or harmless projectiles.

Morello chuckled. "I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. These men aren't amateurs.

* * *

Flash stood at the balcony of the large home. Leaning against a wall as he took in the scenery of the City Night.

However, he had a frown on his face. As he was dealing with an inner conflict at the moment. Something that was bothering him since after he gave a piece of his mind to Ryder's gang.

Canterlot or Xigate?

He had anticipated that the Dragon Ball Hunt would change him for the better. That may be getting away from Canterlot for a bit could help his case. But maybe it worked a little too well.

And that was all thanks to this city.

In a way, Xigate was a bigger version of Canterlot. Except, nobody hated him. Well maybe Ryder did but he couldn't care about him. Nobody ever gave him the stink eye, nobody would exclude him from anything. He had actually grown to be a little _popular_ at Xi Arts.

But what about Canterlot? Sure it was the polar opposite, but what about Aunt Sugarbelle's family, Principal Harshwhinny and Mr. Armor. They cared for him just as much. And he had given his word that he would come back.

But...was that really what he wanted? Could he really hold up his end of the deal?

Wait!? He couldn't just mooch off of Miranda and Ringo. That would be scummy of him to do. And besides, fully leaving Canterlot could prove to ruin the only good relationships he had within the "toxic" environment.

He sighed, looking down. "What am I supposed to-"

Suddenly, he heard a faint buzz coming from his wrist. As a red blinking light could be noticeable on his sleeve.

Flash widened his eyes, as he knew what that meant. "Shit."

...


	64. Dragon Ball Arc: Xigate Finale!

Flash looked down at the watch, as his Phone began to instinctively ring. Prompting him to answer.

"Hello, Micro Chips?"

_"Micro Chips?!" _Axai felt almost offended by that. _"I'm Axai! Not Micro Chips...oh come on did my number explicitly resembled Micro Chips'. NO! Man, what-"_

"Okay! OKAY! Axai...just. Who are you supposed to be and what's going on?"

Axai cleared his throat._ "Oh right, uh Hi I am Axai Pointdexter! And uh...well Team 73 is in trouble."_

"Yeah I seem to have caught onto that," Flash said annoyed. " "What happened _specifically?_"

_"They were captured."_

Flash sighed. "Okay. How-"

_"Look, Flash-Uh Mr. Sentry? WHATEVER! There's not really much time. And uh, well I'm here to direct you through what __you__ have to do. So listen up." _His phone began to display a photo of the Sphynx Casino. _"You need to make your way into the premises. So you're gonna have to get in through a staff entrance or a garbage chute. any means necessary, to be honest. Then you're gonna have to locate the restricted staff elevator. Team 73 is held up at the top of the tower, right at the Penthouse..."  
_

That was all Flash needed to hear. Midway through the call, Flash opened up the Map app on his phone and typed in the name Sphynx. Getting the directions to the casino. As Axai was rambling on and on what Flash should and should not do.

_"Flash, Flash are ya listening?"_

"Yup." Flash ''reassured'. _"Let's see what Max Super Speed looks like..." _He looked behind him _"Coast is clear too.__"_ He looked down though, seeing all the people out interacting and whatnot. _"Hopefully the won't be a problem.."_

Flash took a deep breath. Mustering up all his energy, all his latent energy for what he was about to do. Getting into a running stance while holding his phone in his hand. Displaying the directions to the Sphynx. Closing his eyes as he was about brace Max Super Speed.

And before long, everything around him went _silent_. The voices of everyone at the party, the phone call...everything was just _silent..._

The only thing Flash could hear was just his breath and his heartbeat. Opening his eyes, he knew that everything around him was completely frozen in time. As his vision too was accelerated along with his whole body.

Moving completely autonomously, he ran and vaulted the banister. Plummeting down to the ground. However midway through, he used his Ki to fly off.

With the addition of Flying, Flash went even faster than before. So fast that he wouldn't even appear as a blur to the naked eye.

The Arrow icon that was supposed to represent him on the phone was frozen as well. As the phone wasn't able to track and sense the speed of his movements.

But that wasn't a problem for Flash. He did get a look at the Sphynx Tower upon his arrival at the House party. So he knew exactly where he was going.

It didn't take long for Flash to find the building. The glamourous Sphynx Hotel. Like Axai had said. He flew to the top, not wanting to waste any time. And besides, he knew that they were held up there. So he didn't need to go through all the trouble of locating the penthouse from the bottom.

There was one door out there. Most likely for janitors or whatnot. So there was no doubt that it would lead Flash to the Penthouse.

But that being said, he did also have Ki sensing too. So locating them might not be so hard.

Landing on top of the building, Flash ran for the door. When he reached it, he wasted no time and kicked it down with all shear force. But like the rest of his surroundings, it was falling in slow motion. Luckily for Flash, the simple act of grabbing the edges of the door and moving it out of the way wasn't too hard. All while maintaining his Ki focus.

He was led to a set of stairs, which too lead to a hallway. And needless to say Flash could sense a collective of faint power levels all held up there. So, he didn't need to think twice about where he was to go.

Flash ran down the stairs, as only 1/6th of a second had gone by in real-time.

Making his way to the exact same hallway as Team 73 had done. He saw all the guards fast asleep. Seeing them either curled up and whatnot..

However, he didn't really care enough to comment on that. As he made his way took a left to the only door in that hallway. The entrance to the Penthouse.

He had again, had to kick the door down of course like before and throw it out of the way. And it was in there, he saw what was going on.

Team 73, Vinyl, Sandalwood, Octavia, Micro Chips, Lyra, BonBon. All tied up together with duct tape. With mobsters pointing guns at them and Morello walking with his hands behind his back and a very nonchalant expression.

Flash couldn't help but form a deadpan expression on his face. _"Man, if that isn't evil guy cliche then I don't what is..."_

By this point, 1/4th of a second had gone by. And Flash had surveyed the area enough to know what to do.

He had a complete field day with them. Deciding to deal with the bulk first, which was the mobsters. Doing one thing, punching them and disarming them. Albeit holding back quite a bit with his punches. Doing just enough damage to knock them out. Before throwing their guns to the side. As they all were knocked back in slow motion.

Then he turned to look to Team 73. On instinct, he ran up to them and ripped the duct tape off. As they were oblivious to the fact that Flas was doing any of this.

Then he turned to Morello. Running towards him as he picked him up by his blazer, before throwing him into a wall. Albeit he was of course moving slowly in Flash's perception.

_"And now to make my exit."_

* * *

All of Team 73 shuttered as they felt "wind" circulate right past them.

However, what surprised them the most was...they were _free_.

"What the hell?" said Vinyl.

They all promptly got up. Widening their eyes even more to the scene of everyone being knocked out. Well, all of them except Morello.

Morello groaned as he felt jolts of pain in his back. As he himself is unaware of what had just happened. "F-Fuck me...What the hell?"

Team 73 as was way too dazed to comprehend real life. As one second they were all tied together and now they're free. Without even putting up a fight. And none of them could figure out what had happened.

...

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Flash walked into the Nova Household, announcing his return. "I'm back."

Miranda replied from the living room. "All ready? It's not even Nine yet!"

Flash closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. "The thing went successfully. And uh, well I got a little bored." He walked into the living room. where the family were all enjoying a movie with the twins fast asleep on a playtime mat. "Now I'm just waiting on the Dragon Ball."

Cosmo got up from his seat. "Well, Flash I think it's best that I ask...what do you plan on doing after this is all done?"

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, there's only so much Dragon Balls...Seven Right? Look I mean I know it from way back. Like the mid-Eighties but likewise. What are your future plans?"

That was a tough question even for Flash. I mean he had mused about it back at the party. But it had mostly been forgotten because of all that Y.S.A.S stuff. But even so, the answer was pretty complicated for him to answer. "I...don't know."

Bixby sighed, shaking her head. "See that's a problem, Flash." She gestured for him to take a seat next to her, which he did. Before reiterating. "I mean, you're still a High School student, right? You still have a future _ahead_ of you. And with all this...this stuff surrounding you. I feel like you're not even thinking about school."

Flash widened his eyes, blushing a little out of embarrassment. "Uh..."

Cosmo chuckled, walking up to Flash. "Tell me, Flash. What's life like back home? I mean, we haven't exactly asked you properly with all the _stuff _that has recently transpired. But, now's a better time than ever? So, come on you and me." He gave Flash a pat on the shoulder.

Flash frowned, letting out a sigh. "I'd...rather not say. It's a little _complicated_."

Cosmo too frowned. But, he wasn't in the place to insist Flash to reiterate either, so he promptly asked another question. "Well, then I want to know one other thing."

Flash nodded. Sighing once more. "Go on..."

"If _we_, this whole family. If _we_ were to send you out that door when...well when you feel ready to leave and go get that final Dragon Ball. Then can you promise all of us that when you go back home to Canterlot. You'll give us a call to let us know that you're okay?"

The latter Nova's all smirked to that. Prompting one even out of Flash. "Yeah, I-"

*DING DONG*

Flash was cut off by the doorbell. As that too caught all the Nova's off guard. "Uh, hold that thought." Cosmo went to go answer the door. And to his surprise, it was Turner. As the man stood there with a briefcase, along with his patented smirk. Cosmo scowled at the man. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Mr. Nova, a pleasure to see you again." The rest of the family all caught that. As Flash promptly got up from the sofa.

Ringo got to his feet and headed for the door himself. Answering the door as well. "We're guessing you're here for Flash, right?"

"Well, I've actually come to tell you all a lot more. And I need to tell you all now. So if you could let me inside, that would be splendid." Cosmo and Ringo both looked at each other with uncertainty. As they moved out of the way and let the man in. Leading him to the living room. Where he greeted the rest of them. "Good evening, everyone."

Miranda, who still held a grudge against Turner. Responded. "What do you want now?"

"Well, a promise is a promise. Isn't it?" He looked at Flash. Taking the Six star Ball out of his pocket. Promptly throwing it at him. "Here's your Dragon Ball, boy."

Flash caught it without moving his eyes away from the Android. Stuffing it in his pocket. "And..."

"Yes, Yes. The _Radar_ you've been moaning about." Turner chuckled, rolling his eyes. "_Teenagers, _so moody they can be."

He set the briefcase down, before opening it and revealing the device Flash had been longing for. A white circular pad a SUPER AMOLED display and a fixed electromagnetic wavelength reader. "Behold, the new and improved Dragon Radar."

He turned it on. With that, it displayed the location of all the Dragon Balls, along with that an actual map for him to go off of. Along with coordinates and whatnot.

"As much as I'd love to explain all the kinks to this machine, I have some _bigger_ news that I'd like to share with all of you?"

Flash arched his eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"As I had said before, you committed a crime by exiting three countries and two continents without a passport. And I did say that you could be charged for that serious of an offence. But...I've taken the liberty to get you one as well."

Miranda quirked her eyebrow as well. "How? Unless he's over 18, you can't legally give him one. Can you?"

"Which brings me to my next point." He took out the adoption papers. "Mr. and Mrs. Nova, you need to adopt Mr. Sentry right this second."

...

**"WHAT!?"**

Flash, Miranda and Ringo widened their eyes as they all shouted at the top of their lungs. As they both looked at each other. Along with that, their screaming managed to startle Zero and Aurora. Prompting them to cry because of it.

It hooked the attention of Miranda and Ringo as they rushed for their children. Both freaking out because they just made their kids cry.

"On second thought..." Turner deadpanned. "Maybe you two are a little hectic-"

"Oh cut the crap!" said Ringo. "You have any idea what you just asked us to do?!"

Turner sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's either that. Or Mr. Sentry will be deported and thrown into a federal penitentiary. So it's your choice."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "What's a federal pen-"

"Prison." Turner deadpanned. "You'll be sent to prison."

Miranda scowled at Turner, as she held Zero in her arms. "You wouldn't."

"Mrs. Nova, I do have a place in the Global Government. I've dealt with a multitude of world issues in my time. One of which included locking up Mr. Sentry's secret. The simple act of deporting him is as easy as pie."

Miranda turned her head at Zero, displaying a much more nurturing expression. "I'm sorry for scaring you, honey. Mommy didn't mean to." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. Before once again glaring at Turner. "Some people just decide to throw you into a certain situation without telling you _ahead_ of time."

"Well, I did come to tell you, didn't I?" Turner chuckled. "And this was more of a last-minute decision if anything. Well, maybe about _one hour_ ago. But you get the picture."

Bixby and Cosmo glanced at one another. As the news impacted them as well. It would make Flash their Grandson. Or in other words, He would become Miranda and Ringo's son.

Ringo and Miranda knew what they had to do though. I mean it wasn't that bad to take in Flash, they already treated him enough as a son. However, it was how Turner put it was what put them on edge. But nonetheless, they knew what they were doing.

"Fine, we accept." said Ringo.

Flash widened his eyes, "Wait, Ringo hold on. Are you-"

"Flash, the _adults_ are talking," Miranda said with a calm expression. "Let Mr. Turner finish" She suppressed her anger as much as she could. "Even to _our_ dismay."

Maxwell Turner chuckled. "Well, let's get started then."

* * *

**Canterlot City 7:25 AM**

Dean Sugarbelle wasn't en route to school. Instead, she was going somewhere else. Somewhere she'd go weekly.

The 18th Dawn Ave Apartment Complex

Why? Because it's where Flash lived that's why.

She hadn't seen him for about four days now. And she was getting a little worried. Sure, Shining did say that he had it covered. But a little check wouldn't hurt anyone.

That is if she knew what was actually going on.

She had a spare key to his room. Room 418. As she'd gone ever since Flash was an infant.

_"Just gonna check if he's okay or not. Then go to school, no harm..._

She walked up the stairs to where his section was. Walking to the fourth floor and then down the aisle of doors. Before being lead to his room. Room 418.

Putting the Key in the keyhole. She twisted it and turned it. Before promptly making her way inside.

"Flash? It's me Sugarbelle. Are you alright?"

...

* * *

_**A/N: So quick little Author's Note...**_

_**The whole rescue mission was a little short just because I wanted to give Flash a little "OP" moment in the story. Just a little one...**_

**_Other than that...The Next ARC will happen after a Sentryless Canterlot Chapter..._**

**_K bye_**


	65. Sentryless Canterlot 4

_**Lodestar High**_

Applejack hadn't been this happy in years. Not since she had finally gotten settled into Canterlot or the friends she had made throughout her time here. This was happiness brought by one thing and one thing _only_.

Family!

She could remember that everyone in her home last night was shedding tears of joy upon the return of her Uncle and Aunt Orange. Along with that, all her cousins.

Braeburn, Sunflower Seed and Babs.

It was a _miracle_ for the Apple family. As they were the only _real_ family they had left. And even so, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. And well, with their reunion. The family did bear good news.

At some point, Deadeye was taken down. However, they said that the person who pulled it off was unknown to even them. It was just that it was a lone man to take Deadeye down.

It was a little bit of a shame that Applejack's end of the family didn't learn who the person was. But all's that mattered was they had reunited and that Applelossa had once again found _peace_.

Today, well was a little different for her cousins. As they were dragged into each respective member of the "Canterlot" Apple family's school. Babs at the Junior Academy, Braeburn at University with Big Mac and of course...

Sunflower at Applejack's school Lodestar High.

And needless to say, she was pretty anxious.

"Uh, Applejack. Ah don't think this such uh good idea."

Applejack held Sunflower close to her. "Aw pish posh Sunny! You're like ma sister. Ah gotta bring you here."

"But."

"NOPE!" Applejack grinned, "No but's missy! Ah have to bring you _here_!"

She was practically pulling Sunflower to the school, as she wasn't really reluctant to go. But who could blame her? This place wasn't like the countryside town that she was used to. It was a big city! Everything was big and tall here.

Applejack spotted Rainbow Dash and Rarity walking by. Grinning widely as she pulled Sunflower towards them. "Girls, Girls!"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity turned their heads to see the very jubilant Applejack pulling her cousin to her friends. A little caught off guard by Applejack's blissfulness.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow Dash waived

"Hello there, Jackie," Rarity greeted, "Who's this?"

Applejack was squealing a little bit, she couldn't contain her happiness. "This-This-This ere' is ma cousin! Sunflower Seed, from _Appleloosa_!"

It took about a few seconds for her friends to let that settle in for a moment.

Because promptly, they squealed with absolute joy! Pretty much scaring the newcomer a little bit.

"Appleloosa! No way!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"But Applejack, I thought, I thought Appleloosa-"

"That's the best part!" Applejack beamed. "Apparently Appleoosa's situation got better!" She playfully elbowed Sunflower's arm. "Ain't that right Sunny?"

Sunflower slowly nodded. "Mhm..."

Suddenly, Sunflower's hand was grabbed by Rarity. "Oh, darling! We simply must introduce you to everyone! Come on Applejack!"

* * *

Shining Armor had a cup of coffee in his hand after that whole conversation he had with Cadence and Flash last night. He had taken a full hour out of his night to explain to Cadence what had happened.

He didn't really mind coffee. To be honest, he thought that the smell and taste of black coffee was a very interesting compliment. Walking Twilight to their class.

"I don't remember you drinking coffee."

Shining couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister. "Well, I went to University. I had tons of coffee then. Besides...I was marking late last night. Nothing more..."

"Were you finally marking our Geography Tests?!" Twilight beamed.

"I can't say." Shining teased. "I'm running late on Report cards right now. I'm like halfway through all the Math Grades, almost done the Geography, Phys Ed's been a breeze and uh...well "Ki" Class hasn't been the problem either. But it's just Math right now."

Twilight smirked smugly. Nudging him on the arm. "Sooo, do you think I could get a sneak peek?"

"Alright." Shining sighed, before chuckling. "You have a 68."

"No, I don't!" Twilight chortled "Come on...just a peek."

Shining shrugged. "I did." he playfully smacked on the back of the head. "Now, if you wanna raise your mark. Get to _class_."

The two walked in, sharing a normal sibling moment. And it was there, they noticed a crowd of people near the first row of desks. Hearing an endless amount of chatter taking place.

"Well, what's going there?" asked Twilight.

She and Shining progressed forward. getting close enough to hear what all the commotion was about.

"So, all of that really went down in Appleoosa?" Asked Rainbow Dash in the midst of the conversation. "That's awesome!"

Twilight and Shining looked at each other, widening their eyes. Shining merely shrugged. As the two progressed further. They managed to see what was going on.

Sunflower sitting with Applejack looking a little comfier, still a bit timid with all the attention of the city kids.

Shining quirked his eyebrow. "So, Sunflower right?"

Everyone looked at the teacher a little caught off guard by his sudden appearance. Applejack widened her eyes, a little surprised that the teacher knew her cousin's name.

That's when Twilight came in with a friendly smile. "We didn't really introduce ourselves formally yesterday. But our Dad did tell us about your family yesterday." She gave out her arm. "I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. I'm one of Applejack's friends."

Sunflower smiled back, shaking Twi's hand. "Nice to meet ya'."

Applejack looked at Twilight. "Y'all've already met?!"

"Yeah uh, funny story." Shining chuckled. "Likewise, I'm Shining Armor. I'm the teacher of this classroom." Promptly, he gave out his hand to shake which Sunny Seed accepted the gesture. "So...I'll take it Applejack brought you here to show you around?"

"Well, yeah." She widened her eyes. "Ah mean, if that's alright with y'all."

Shining again chuckled. "It's fine! I like seeing new faces in this class." He glanced at Rarity. "Uh, Rarity. Just for today because I don't wanna make our visitor here uncomfortable...Would you mind sitting...next to Sunset today?"

Rarity shook her head earnestly. "Absolutely not, Mr. Armor."

Shining nodded. "Alright, Sunset you?"

Sunset, who was standing next to Applejack shook her head. "I'm fine with it."

"Great..."

However, just as he was about to say another word. His name was called upon on the speaker by Mrs. Harshwhinny

_#Mr. Armor, may you please report to the office please? Mr. Armor#_

Twilight couldn't help but tease her brother. "Come on bro, what did you do this time?"

Shining rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's Mr. Armor as long as you're in this classroom. Not _"bro"_. Secondly, shut up." He went on to the door. "Uh, but since you volunteered, you're doing the attendance this morning."

* * *

Shining walked into the Principal's office, with no clue to what was in store for him.

"Principal Harshwhinny, you wanted to see me?"

Sugarbelle screamed at the top of her lungs, lunging for Shining Armor with her fist bawled, ready to drive into Shining Armor's face.

Shining widened his eyes. Using his speed to dodge the punch. Yelping. "WOAH!"

Sugarbelle gritted her teeth, angrily breathing. Growling at him "YOU! WHERE DID HE GO!"

"What!?"

Sugarbelle went to do the same thing again, trying to punch Shining Armor's face. But once again he dodged. Catching her fists as he glanced at Harshwhinny. "Uh? A little clarification, please?"

Harshwhinny let out a heavy sigh, I don't condone The Dean's current actions. But..._you _have a lot of explaining to do."

Shining arched his eyebrow. "In regards to..."

"Mr. Sentry's whereabouts."

Shining widened his eyes.

_"Shit..."_ was the only thought he could get conjure up in his head. But, he tried the lying route first. "Uh...what, what do you mean?"

"YOU LIED TO US!" Sugarbelle snarled. "HE'S NOT SICK! YOU LIED TO US! HE'S NOT EVEN HOME!"

...That didn't go well. Shining widened his eyes even more. The gig was up, it was abundant to him now. But...what the hell was he supposed to do? I mean, he's broken his promise twice at this point. _"Oh man, you have to** fucking** kidding me! At this point, I might as well make it a public fucking announcement!"_

But just as Shining was cursing in his mind. His phone went off, prompting all three to freeze.

And to his surprise, the caller ID was:

_Flash Sentry_

_Xigate, ZE_

_..._


	66. Fallen Apart

Flash widened his eyes and screamed at Turner. "YOU TOLD THEM!?"

"_Correction_, I told Queen Celestia."

Flash and Turner stood outside the home, per the request of Maxwell. So he could tell them how everything had led up to this adoption.

Including the whole conversation with Queen Celestia.

"OH SHE'LL PROBABLY TELL HER SISTER!" Flash clenched his fist. Super frustrated with this new predicament. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T TELL ANYONE! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Correction, I said I wouldn't tell anyone with any governmental association to the places you went to. State Monarchs are a lot different, Mr. Sentry, They're government neutral."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Flash snarled. "HOW THE **FUCK **COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? THOSE TWO ARE PROBABLY HUNTING ME DOWN NOW?!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Turner walked to his car, a black hover sedan. "But Mr. Sentry, they are technically responsible for your actions. Like the previous ruler in Equestria..." He turned around and gave Flash a waive. "I'll expect you to come by tomorrow night. I presume you'll come back here after getting the Dragon Ball, right?"

"No Fucking Comment," Flash growled.

Turner chuckled. "Alright then, take care. _See_ you tomorrow."

Getting into the car, he drove off. Leaving Flash with his thoughts. By now, he had learned the conditions of this adoption. How he that every weekend starting next month he was allowed to see them. With Turner's assistance of course.

However, what was the most jarring part of it all was the fact he went behind Flash's back and told Celestia that he'd left, and to add insult to injury: why he'd left.

This put him in a tough spot. He didn't know what to do. I mean, it wasn't like he could talk to the Queen himself and maybe justify why he'd leave for such an _"interesting" _reason.

But he did know someone who could...

"Maybe! Just Maybe..." He got his phone out. "Oh man, I hope Mr. Armor can actually do something for me here..."

* * *

But just as Shining was cursing in his mind. His phone went off, prompting all three to freeze.

And to his surprise, the caller ID was:

_Flash Sentry_

_Xigate, ZE_

Shining and Sugarbelle widened their eyes to the caller ID. But seeing how Sugarbelle was beyond livid right now, she spoke to him in a threatening tone.

"Put it...on..._speaker!_"

Shining nervously gulped, shaking a little. _"Note to self...never lie to Sugarbelle again."_

Shining did so, albeit a little scared by Sugarbelle's tone, Answering the call.

"Hello-"

And as soon as he picked up the phone. Flash greeted him with a panicked tone._ "TEACH! LOOK, I- THINGS JUST GOT BAD REAL BAD I-I DON'T-I DON'T-"_

Shining was caught off guard by that as Sugarbelle's suspicions were being fed by this point. Likewise, he tried to keep his composure. "Sentry, FLASH! Calm down!" He could hear Flash hyperventilating which prompted him to reiterate. "just what's going on?

Flash took a little longer to try and compose himself. All the while, Sugarbelle looked as if she was on the verge of strangling Shining Armor, not really a calming sight to be seen. Making Shining uncomfortable. Along with that, Harshwhinny listening attentively to what was being said on the phone.

_"Okay...Okay." _Flash took a deep breath. _"Celestia's found out I've gone after the Dragon Balls."_

Shining's eyes became saucers at this point. As wide as dishes. Seeing how he had talked to the Queen just a few days ago. Meanwhile, Sugarbelle arched her eye, with that single statement feeding her suspicions even more that Shining knew what was up.

"W-What!?"

_"Look, this is all gonna sound really far-fetched but just listen..."_ Flash sighed. _"I met somebody whom I can't say the name of...who apparently has a personal connection to her and he ratted me out and told her everything. How I left and how I went to go find the Dragon Balls."_

"What!?"

Sugarbelle and Harshwhinny shared confused glances at each other as they didn't even know what Shining was on about. Shining could see this and it made him visibly sweat.

_"Yeah, apparently just me leaving Canterlot is such a big fucking_ _deal! Cause the bastard was going on and **on** about what I should and shouldn't have done! BUT NOW CELESTIA KNOWS!"_

Sugarbelle's eyes spoke anger as she heard Flash utter those words. Shining was becoming more visibly scared of the lady as he replied back to Flash. "Okay...uh Flash. I hate to break this to you now but...Celestia isn't the only one who found out."

* * *

Flash widened his eyes to that.

"What..."

_"Sugarbelle also kinda-" _He heard Shining yelp from his end as Sugarbelle snatched the phone and roared at Flash. _"**FLAAAAAASH!**"_

Flash became whiter than a ghost as his eyes became the size of dishes to hearing Sugarbelle. _"Shit..._"He nervously chuckled. "Aunt...aunty Sugar-"

_"YOU LEFT CANTERLOT WITHOUT SAYING **ANYTHING!?**"_

Flash shuddered. Heck, this was scarier than the whole Celestia situation. "Um, Heh look uh I-there's a reasonable explanation..." He changed courses. "Mr. Armor WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Though he wasn't on the phone specifically, his voice could still be heard. Albeit a little faint _"NOTHING, SHE'S THE ONE WHO WENT TO YOUR PLACE!"_

Sugarbelle once again spoke. _"I GO TO YOUR APARTMENT, THINKING YOU WERE SICK! BUT NO, YOU WEREN'T EVEN HOME, **YOU WEREN'T EVEN HOME!**"_

Flash moved the screaming phone away from his ear. Terrified of Sugarbelle's rage. _"Oh man, what am I supposed to say_..._"_

"Look, Aunty Sugarbelle I need you to give the phone to Mr. Armor-"

_"NOT UNTIL I GET AN EXPLANATION. YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON-DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!-WHAT ARE DRAGON BALLS?!-HOW COULD YOU LIE TO **ME**..."_

As Sugarbelle was going on and on yelling at Flash. It made him realize that he had to fess up to her. She was right more or less, but what he was about to say made tears swell out of his eyes. Because he _really_ did not want it to come to this.

He gently became Airborne, high enough that he was just above the phone line. He felt the tears stroll down his face as he finally answered her.

"I found out I was an _alien_..."

* * *

Sugarbelle stopped right in her tracks. Her facial expression changed from angry to blank. Her eyes widened as her feelings took a 180, only managing to mutter one word."

"What..."

There was a long pause, or a moment of silence if you will. As he sighed and spoke with a heavy heart.

_"I'm sorry...Aunty Sugarbelle. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about...all of this. It was just...I didn't know how I was supposed to tell you. I was afraid that if I did something bad would happen or something...And it all had happened so fast that I just didn't know what to do..." _He sighed. _"Look tell Mrs. Harshwhinny I know but that's all. Please don't tell anyone else in your family. Especially not your Grandmother. I really don't wanna give them the wrong impression..."_

Sugarbelle stood there completely silent as she was trying to comprehend what Flash was trying to say.

Flash caught that and sighed, _"Could you just please hand the phone to Mr. Armor now. I really have to talk to him about this."_

Without saying anything. Sugarbelle handed Shining the phone. And of course, Shining had just witnessed that whole conversation and man did that scene make him feel bad. _"Oh man, well at least he did the right thing...but I guess that means I have to apologize."_

He took a deep breath. "Flash..."

_"Look, I'll deal with that when I come back, just listen. Obviously, there's no lying to Celestia anymore. So I need you to go tell her everything you know...including the info about the Dragon Balls."_

"Okay...Why?"

_"Because I don't know what she's gonna do now that she knows. But I need to get all these Dragon Balls if I wanna know who my parents were. I don't wanna lose this chance!"_

"Okay, Alright Flash! Just, I need you to tell me one final thing: How close are you to finishing this whole thing up? How many Dragon Balls have you gotten?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded. _"I can't say how long it'll take me right now. But the good news is I have one more to go. I'm planning on leaving in an hour. But still, I don't know long it'll take me."_

"Alright Flash. Just...take care and try to make it home in one piece."

* * *

Flash nodded, "Yeah, see ya." He hung up.

He again sighed, wiping away the last remnant tears. As again he didn't want to say what he did to Sugarbelle. "I'm sorry Aunty Sugarbelle..."

* * *

Shinning sighed, he put the phone in his pocket. "Sugarbelle look I..."

"You and I have to go Celestia."

Shining widened his eyes as he looked at Sugarbelle upon her interjection. As her eyes looked determined on him more than ever. "Now?"

Harhshwinny chimed in, nodding. "I might as well come along too. I'm not being a bystander in this _situation_."

Shining widened his eyes as he glanced back at her. "What!?" He shook his head. "Hold on, now? Right now as in just about a few minutes before I have to go teach?"

"I'll take care of it." Mrs. Harshwhinny responded. "I'll assign a substitute while you go tell the class you have to leave for the morning."

"And I'll drive."

Shining didn't really see a way out of this. But at the same time, it was better to just go along with it as he knew Celestia was probably expecting his presence again now with the new info she's been revealed to.

"Alright, fine. We'll meet in the parking lot in a bit."

...


	67. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 1

"So you're really gonna go now? Are you sure you don't wanna wait tomorrow?"

Flash put on a wool poncho over his denim jacket. With the new Dragon Radar in hand. "It's about four hours away from here. So if I play my cards right I think I can finally finish this thing, Mino."

"But, well even so...it's just. Well, do you know what time it is? The clock's gonna hit ten soon."

Flash chuckled, "I've been doing this thing for a few days now. I mean, yeah a lot's kind of happened within that time. But, I'm so close to finishing this thing up I might as well do it now...and maybe spend one last day here tomorrow before I leave."

Mino couldn't stop Flash. Especially if he wanted it this bad. Then again, she couldn't help but have a little anxiousness over him leaving now.

Flash slung his bag over his back as he was about to jump out the window. Only to be stopped by Mino. "Hold it!"

Flash looked back at Miranda, quirking his eyebrow. "What?"

She held out her pinkie. "Promise me right now that you'll come home in one piece."

Flash chuckled, "Mino..."

"No! Right now!"

Flash sighed, promptly turning back and holding out his pinkie. "Alright, Alright. I promise I'll be back in one piece." He and Mino interlocked their pinkies and shook it before Flash once again turned around and headed for the window. "Alright, I'll be back! Tell everyone what's up while you're at it."

He jumped out the window, before taking off into the sky and turning on the new Radar. "Alright, let's do this."

Again, he was working with a real map, which was a little more convenient to work with. But it still had the familiarities that were the orange blinking orb that represented the Dragon Ball and the red arrow that represented himself.

Likewise, this was it! He needed to get this final Dragon Ball and once and for all clear the air that was the mystery of his parents. Just before Celestia could do anything. That was if she planned on doing anything at all.

* * *

Shining walked into his class, whereas he'd expected. Most students were talking and whatnot. Primarily to Sunflower. Of course, a good sight to behold as they were treating her nicely.

Likewise, he probably wouldn't be here for the day, so he had to make it known.

"Class, may I have your attention please?" The whole class looked his way, prompting him to go on. "Something has just come up and it's to the point where I most likely won't be here for the entire morning."

That was a little jarring to hear from Shining, so it prompted Twilight to speak up. Seeing how she was the closest to him. "What happened, big bro?"

"Mr. Armor. And secondly, nothing serious. Just a business-related issue. I have to accompany Mrs. Harshwhinny somewhere for a bit, it was kinda last minute. so, for the whole day, you'll have your Art Teacher. Mrs. Starscirder."

He turned to walk to the door. "Now, behave yourselves. Just cause I'm not here doesn't mean you won't have any slack. I'm leaving a few Math and Geography worksheets to work with today. Along with that a lesson about Different villages around the world. Mrs. Starscorder will be here in a few minutes."

Walking out of the classroom, he met up with Sugarbelle who was waiting outside the classroom.

"You all set?"

"Yup." Shining nodded. As the two made their way to the exit of the school. "Still, you didn't have to come with me. For all what it's been worth for the past few days, I could've handled this."

"It's...kind of personal." Sugarbelle sighed and frowned. "But, if you don't mind...can you kind of explain how Flash..."

Shining caught her drift and sighed. "I don't know if it's my place to explain this to you. All's I know that Flash found out, but if you want the answer then you're going to ask _him_."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Sugarbelle. I _can't. _I may have kept the secret that he left, but on a personal level, I'm done trying to _cover_ for him," Shining said in an annoyed tone. "I'll vouch for him one last time but other than that_ I'm _done."

To put it into perspective, Shining had finally reached his limit with all the nonsense he's had to deal with for the past week. So, he was choosing to throw in the towel in all of this.

Sugarbelle couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making Shining feel this way. I mean, who knew how stressed he was trying to keep all this under the rug. And with all the times people kept demanding answers from him, _especially_ her. She could kinda sympathize with him.

"Um..."

"What's happened, happened," Shining interjected, let's just get this thing over with.

* * *

Flash was flying through the night sky. Really high up, just underneath the clouds. Far from the stars up above. He was getting close, real close. Heck for the first time, this actually looked pretty straightforward to him.

Throughout the long journey, he had to deal with a lot of "interceptions" so to speak. He didn't mean the friendly people he had met, rather just the obstacles that always stood in front of him whenever he needed to get the Dragon Ball.

Some were a little light like Deadeye or the spy mission. However, some almost cost him his life. Like Frostbite or more recently, Valore. And how he nearly took over his body.

But for some reason. Right now seemed a little calm.

_Too _Calm.

Likewise, he couldn't care less. Just get the Dragon Ball and be well on his way. Get back to Mino and Ringo and just have a relaxing Friday.

Or so he thought...

Suddenly, somebody teleported right in front of him. Or rather a little girl...

Without warning, she grabbed his hand and teleported once more. Doing it so quickly, that Flash didn't even have any time to react.

* * *

Flash and the little girl reappeared, however, this time they were in an unknown area. Looking around there was lush green grass. Along with being illuminated by bright lamps and unique dome looking buildings.

They stood in the middle of a paved road. As Flash finally got a good idea of what was around him.

His eyes widened, seeing people with...wings. But not like feathered wings or anything. These wings were scally and webbed, almost like...

Dragon Wings.

He noticed more features as he stood there and shockingly observed. Some people had horns, while others even had as much as tails.

Flash's jaw dropped as he looked around this...place. This odd _place. _That's when he turned around and saw the girl who had brought him here in the first place.

The little girl in question was about as tall as a seven-year-old. With short purple hair to the length of her neck and orange skin, along with having two horns, a tail with purple scales and wings coming out of her back.

She along with the rest of the Dragons all wore similar clads.

Changshan's: collared robes with long sleeves that varied in length. Either to the waist level or the knee level. Worn by the males and females

Cheongasm's: Body Hugging dresses primarily that shared almost identical designs to the latter. The designs also vary, some sleeveless, some short-sleeved, some long-sleeved. Again varying from lengths, some to the knee while others went further down. Worn by the females

And for the little girl, well she wore a changshan. A blue changshan with a gold floral design on it. Along with a solid blue skirt of the same shade and black slippers.

She had a very innocent and friendly grin on her face, as she greeted the confused and downright uncertain Saiyan. "Hi!"

And that's when Flash finally responded...

By screaming.

Taking in a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs, getting up and running in the other direction. Confusing the girl as she stood there with that expression. "What'd I say?"

It was by then that some of the "creatures" had caught the sound of Flash's scream as they looked down to the Saiyan running.

_"WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" _Flash thought in panic. _"HOW DID I GET HERE!? WHO WAS THAT-WHO ARE THESE-"_

Suddenly, that same little girl once again appeared. Teleporting in front of him as she once again greeted him. "Hi, there!"

"WOAH!" Flash yelped, stumbling back.

He once again got up to turn and run. However, by then a full crowd of these people had surrounded Flash and the little girl. Again, making him scream.

Everyone however wasn't alarmed as he was. Instead, conversations began to erupt about the "foreign species" that stood in front of them. Hearing whispers and whispers of one common term:

"Human..."

Flash though couldn't care less as the predicament he was in right now popped a million questions in his head. As he looked around in complete confusion and a little freight.

However, that little girl began to talk to him more and more. "My Name's Smolder! What's your's-"

"WHERE AM I-WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Smolder tilted her head to the side, a little confused. Still speaking in a normal tone, "I said my name Smolder."

That's when someone from the crowd spoke up. "No, Smolder, he asked _"What" _are we. As in our species..."

Smolder widened her eyes. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. That?" She looked back at Flash, with the same friendly grin. "We're _Dragons_!"

Flash widened his eyes. Sitting there completely blank. His mind just crashed after hearing that info.

And before long, he fell back. Fainting.

* * *

Shining, Harshwinny and Sugarbelle made their way into the throne room, where Celestia and Luna sat. Along with that, being accompanied by Princess Cadence.

Celestia and Luna looked at Shining with a scowl. Expecting his presence, along with learning the new _info_ about Flash's exile. So needless to say, they were waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Cadence sat there pretty confused about the whole situation.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Celestia.

Shining sighed, "Yeah, Yeah. I know, Your Majesty. Flash briefed me earlier this morning."

Celestia squinted her eyes. _"So, looks like Mr. Turner told the boy about all of this too."_

Cadence got up and walked up to Shining. "Shiny, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that your Husband hid a lot more information from us than he had originally let on," said Luna. "More than what he _should've_ told us earlier."

Cadence looked back at Shining, still pretty confused. But Shining replied to Luna in his defence.

"Look, I said it was personal to him didn't I?" He shrugged. "He trusted _me _with all of this info, if I'd told you everything fully then I would've fully _betrayed_ him." He sighed, "If I'd known that things would spiral this bad then I would've thought otherwise."

Cadence blinked twice, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What does that even mean-"

"LIKEWISE. How could you not tell us that he was after the Dragon Balls? I mean Saiyan or not, going after them is a very _dangerous_ thing to do." Celestia said sternly.

"Well, why do you think?" Shining responded. "He's aware that you know as much as he does now. He wants to know who his _parents_ are. I mean are we _really_ in the position to say otherwise?"

Luna sarcastically chuckled, "I don't even _know_ anymore. I knew that he was a handful to deal with, but I didn't know that he could cause all of this."

Sugarbelle, though in most cases would defend her "little brother". Was a bit hesitant to ask Luna what she had meant by that, seeing how she had such a high rank in the entire state.

"Uh, Princess Luna..." She gulped nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

Luna sighed, speaking in a more composed manner. "Well, prior to you coming. Me and my sister cancelled all the council meetings for today and have had to shift our entire schedule due to these _recent _ developments."

Shining sighed, "Well, anyways. Mr. Sentry asked me to go and talk to you guys."

All three royals looked Shining's way. Widening their eyes.

"What?" Asked Cadence. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think we've established that he's found out you've found out. And well...he's kinda...well..uh-"

"Shining tell us!" Celestia said getting up from her throne. "I mean if he's gone this far to actually reach out to us."

Shining sighed, cringing a little. "Look, with all due respect your Majesty...um. Well, Mr. Sentry-"

"Doesn't like you," Harshwinny said rolling her eyes.

Shining glared at Harshwinny thereafter. "THERE WAS A NICER WAY OF SAYING IT!"

Celestia rolled her eyes as well. "I think that much has been well established over the past couple of years. What is Shining trying to get at?"

"Well, he wanted Shining-oh uh, by the way, I think it's appropriate now to say that We've found out about the situation as well-What he Shining to do tell you two everything he knew, but I think that much has been done. And he also wanted to know what you're next course of action was..."

Luna quirked her eyebrow. "Why?"

"As I said before, he doesn't really like the Royals." Said Harshwhinny. "But, now that you know his motive of fining...whatever the Dragon Balls are supposed to be-he wants to know what you're next course of action is. Or rather, if you'll intercept him."

Celestia sighed, getting back into her seat. "Well, it doesn't seem like he has any hostile intent, so I'm not interested in _intercepting_ him. But, I need to question him when he comes back."

"Is it because he knows he's an _alien, Y_our Majesty?" asked Sugarbelle.

She shook her head. "Because what he's gone after pales in comparison to the Dragon Balls. And besides..."

Luna sighed. "If he does manage to get all seven of them. Then it'll make him the only person in the world to have collected all Seven Dragon Balls."

...


	68. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 2

"Hey..._Heyyyy_...Hello?"

Flash slowly cracked his eyes open, and to his surprise, he was no longer in the same spot as he had once been in before.

He was on a bed, a really soft bed might I add. He sat up straight, placing his hand on his head. Moaning in pain, "My head..." The room he was in was dimly lit, with a nightstand with his Dragon Radar and Water on top. Along with that his bag laying next to him. "What happened? Was that all a dream?"

"Of course not _silly_!"

Flash's eyes widened to hearing Smolder's voice, turning his head to the left to seeing the little dragon levitate in the air in a criss-cross position.

His shoulders dropped, as he pointed his hand at Smolder. "What the fu-"

"Hi there, I'm Smolder! And welcome to the Dragon Lands!"

Flash immediately collapsed back into the bed, letting out a sharp breath. "What...the. Fuck."

Smolder tilted her head. "So, since you're awake...you wanna play?"

Flash arched his eyebrow, immediately sitting back up and turning his head at Smolder. "What!-Okay hold on!" He pinched the bridges of his nose. "There's a lot of step backs we need to take...uh, Smolder!" He sighed, "What-How the hell did you-WHY DID BRING ME HERE!?"

Smolder tilted her head even more. "Well because you were coming in this direction. I sensed you from really far away."

Flash frowned his eyebrows and widened his eyes to that. "Sense me? As in...with Ki?"

"Well duhhhh, how else would I've done it? With magic." She widened her eyes. "Well, actually that energy is called Mana, there's actually a fine-"

"Okay, yeah. Second Questio..How long have I been knocked out for." Flash said getting straight to the point.

"Uh...about ten minutes."

"Okay..." Flash got out of his bed and instinctively grabbed the Dragon Radar. "So, is there like a way out of here? I don't have time for pit stops." He grabbed his bag. slinking it around his shoulder.

"Wait! Don't you wanna meet the people who brought you here?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to meet and greet. I really have to-"

Suddenly, he felt his arm get yanked by Smolder, who had no regard for his current situation! "But you have to! They've been dying to talk to you since ten minutes ago."

Flash arched his eyebrow to the sudden strength this Dragon Girl exemplified. Despite the fact that he was a little more vigilant over his surroundings, the fact that she was pulling him along without even dropping a sweat.

a few seconds later, Flash walked to what looked like the living room of the abode. And it was there he spotted two more

Short, elderly looking Dragons who both wore changshan's. One a man and one a woman who both had white hair. The male elder had a dark green tail with orange spikes, small horns on her forehead and small green beige webbed wings and pale green skin.

The female elder had a pale grey tail with blue spikes, small horns on her forehead and small pale grey beige webbed wings, with pale grey skin.

The male elder chuckled, walking towards the Saiyan teen. "Well, you're finally awake eh, how's you're head."

Flash blinked twice and nodded. "Uh yeah."

The man gave out his hand, "My name is Crackle, and this is my wife, Gleam.

She bowed to Flash as a greeting gesture. "Hello."

Flash half-heartedly (due to being completely confused by his predicament.) raised his arm. "Uh...hi?"

Gleam walked towards the latter, complimenting Flash. "You're quite the Ki user, boy. I don't think I've ever seen a human such as yourself posses such a prowess."

Flash arched his eyebrow. _"But I've kept my Ki under check."_

Crackle chuckled once more. "We're _medics, _boy. You may have kept you're own Ki under control, but that doesn't mean we can't sense your maximum power."

Flash widened his eyes. "Wait, did you just-"

"We are Ki Users too, didn't Smolder tell you?" Gleam asked.

Flash glanced at Smolder, before placing back to Gleam. "Yeah, I-look just can you explain to me what this place is-"

Before Flash could properly finish the sentence, the door to the elder's home slammed wide opened as they were greeted by the squeakiest voice he'd ever hear.

"MR. CRACKLE! I BOUGHT THE FISH!"

Flash and the rest turned their head to the door. Where a Female Dragon. However, she had arctic blush blue skin, long cerulean hair with a few Persian blue streaks in her head. Wearing a violet long sleeve cheongsam dress with a gold floral pattern. Besides the horns on her head that most dragons had, she had an arctic blue tail with Persian blue spikes and webbed wings of the same colour on her back. Looking just about Flash's age.

But her looks weren't what caught Flash off guard, it was rather the power level he could sense. Making him widen his eyes. It was just as big as his, if not even more powerful. _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

Crackle smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you Sonata, just put it in storage."

She whistled, marching towards the designated area. Not even noticing Flash at first, walking past him. However, once she turned around, she finally spotted him.

He and she both stared at each other for a quick moment. But before long she blurted something out. "You're an _odd-looking_ Dragon."

Flash arched his eyebrow. "Well... I'm not a Dragon. And secondly-"

"YOU'RE NOT A DRAGON!?" Without any hesitation, she rushed towards him and started inspecting him. Grabbing his arm and rolling up his sleeve. Running her soft hands across his arm. Much to Flash's slight confusion.

"uhh?"

"You don't even have any scales!" Sonata commented. "Wait does that mean you're a Human?!"

Flash again quirked his eyebrow. Knowing the fact that he didn't have much time on his hands, he opted to lie on this one.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm a Human-"

"You're lying!" Sonata pointed out with a smug smirk. "You stuttered you're clearly lying."

Flash scowled at her. "Well if you knew otherwise why'd you ask?" He promptly widened his eyes to what he had just said. Realizing the inclination of his own statement was.

He slowly turned his head to look back at the latter. Smolder had the most widened grin to that news while the elders looked at Flash with shock. He promptly cringed knowing what he had just done.

"Shit..."


	69. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 3

Flash frowned. closing his eyes, he sighed as he lowered his head. "I'm saying I'm an alien..."

The Dragons all tilted their heads at Flash, though not looking at all phased by what he had just said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Smolder said.

Flash's eyes slammed open as he looked at Smolder. "What!?"

Gleam chuckled. "Smolder, remember he's lived down there on the mainland for quite a while, he simply doesn't know the knowledge we have."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Down there?"

"Well yeah, this is the Dragon Lands. The Highest place on Earth!" Sonata Beamed.

Flash's eyes became saucers to that news. "WHAT!?" He began hyperventilating, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." He looked down at Smolder, "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!?"

Crackle chuckled and sighed. "Let me properly introduce you to this community, seeing how you're our _first_ mainland visitor; This is the Dragon Lands, the Secret Society of the Dragons. The Hidden Sky Society."

"We possess a fair amount of knowledge of Astronomy. More than even the smartest of Astronomers down in the mainland." Gleam stated. "We've known that extraterrestrial life has existed since the 16th Century."

Flash widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything. Crackle beat him to it. "You could even ask some of the older elders, in fact, the one who made the discovery is still very much alive, he's only 486."

"**486!?**" Flash shouted in astonishment. "YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S _NORMAL_."

Sonata quirked her eyebrow. "You mean you don't live for that long."

"NO!" Flash took a moment to stop. Trying to just take in..._this_. This _place_ that's inhabited by Dragons! A place inhabited by mythical beasts that for some reason he's the only one to know about it.

Wait...Dragons?

Dragons?

_**Dragon** _Balls!?

He widened his eyes. Just now realizing an odd eerie coincidence about this place. No, not a coincidence. Dragons and Dragon Balls, how did he not make this connection before?

Maybe it was because he was freaking out in the moment, but if he wasn't mistaken, he was looking for _The Dragon Balls_. And, these guys are Dragons...

The latter noticed the sudden shift in emotion, prompting them to all tilt their heads, "Uh, what's wrong?" asked Gleam.

Flash turned his head. "Um, hey could I ask you guys something by any chance?"

"We age up to a millennium." Crackle added, "If, that's what you were wondering."

"No..." Flash shook his head. "Um, something completely different as a matter of fact."

Sonata tilted her head even more. "What is it?"

"Umm." Flash took in a deep breath. "If you guys are Dragons, would you possibly know about the _Dragon Balls_?"

The four Dragons widened their eyes, however, that was the only reaction of shock they would give Flash. As the whole room became silent. And needless to say, it gave Flash an uneasy feeling. More than before seeing how he was in a really foreign area.

But before long, the four would become all hostile.

They all scowled Flash's way, as he began to feel their power levels rise up. Making his eyes widen even more by it.

* * *

_**Smolder; Power Level: 435**_

_**Sonata; Power Level: 882**_

_**Gleam; Power Level: 690**_

_**Crackle; Power Level: 681**_

* * *

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard outside of Gleam and Crackle's home as all the other resident Dragon. As the granite walls shattered as they heard Flash shout "WHAT I DO!?"

They watched Flash jump out of the hole of the home, looking completely freaked out. Landing on the grass for a brief moment. However, the four blurs that were the dragons went straight after them.

Somehow, mentioning the Dragon Balls made them all go batshit!

They all went at him with full speed. And well, if it were an ordinary person, he'd probably be as good as dead. But luckily he had two things going for him. He was an alien and his speed was just as off the charts.

In fact, it was just a bit better. Just by a _bit._

And needless to say, all the bystanding Dragons were surprised by the scene. But, on the other side of things, they all had overwhelmingly large power levels.

Flash widened his eyes as all four of them lunged at him. All while he was trying to comprehend what was going on.

He was doing his best to dodge the punches. But he wasn't able to up the ante on the account of being held up like this. Nonetheless, he was able to dodge the attacks of the two elders and the younger Dragon.

It was Sonata who was the real challenge.

From initially meeting her, he knew that she was strong. But this was on another level from Cozy Glow and Chrysalis. Then again, he never formally fought Chrysalis on the account of Striker fighting her.

Likewise, she was making this super tough to stand his ground.

And for a brief moment, Sonata managed to isolate Flash herself and continued to fight him. Throwing a few jabs; fists kicks. And well, with the "eased" weight of just Sonata fighting him let him up his power level, but not by much.

And as you'd imagine, the one-on-one did not last so long. Suddenly, Sonata teleported right in front of him. Stunning him, only for her to reappear right behind him. Before promptly putting him in a chokehold. Wrapping her arm around his neck.

Flash gasped as he began to choke. Gagging as he looked back at Sonata who had a grim look on her face. However, he couldn't really muster a word due to his current predicament.

And in the midst of the crowd watching what was going down, he sensed the power levels of the latter who had originally attacked him. Seeing all of them in his field of view. Lunging for him.

It didn't make things better than Flash struggled to get out of Sonata's grasp. as somehow, somehow the Dragon's strength surpassed his. And he was getting light-headed pretty fast.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the drool come stream down his cheek.

But then he had an idea.

One they wouldn't see coming...

He quickly brought his hands to the center of his face and spread out his fingers. And though he was suspended from speech, he said the command in his head.

_"SOLAR FLARE."_

And thankfully, his theory was proven true.

His Ki manipulated itself to that ominous bright, _blinding _light. Catching the three other Dragons off guard as they all were affected by it. Yelping and moving covering their eyes.

All while Sonata was stunned by that, accidentally easing her grip on his neck.

And needless to say, it gave Flash an opening to free himself.

Without any hesitation, he elbowed Sonata's stomach. Causing her to yelp and let go of him. Freeing the Saiyan from her grasp and allowing him to catch his breath.

He fell to the ground, breathing heavily as his neck felt a little sore, though slowly and slowly reliving itself. Even coughing a little.

All the other Dragons watched in...utter amusement to be honest.

They'd never seen anything like this before, and needless to say, they were impressed with Flash's ability to fend off all those Dragons.

Flash meanwhile...

He coughed s'more. Before finally mustering up the ability to yell. Albeit, a little raspily. "wH**A**t** t**HE h**E**LL w**A**S TH**AT**!?"

Sonata scowled at him. "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Flash coughed some more. Before regaining 75% of his composure. He knelt up and retorted. "N-No...I DON'T!"

Crackle, who seemed less friendly than before. Blurted out Flash's whole drive to the rest of the Dragons. "HE SAID HE WAS AFTER DRAGON BALLS!"

All the Dragons gasped, and before long. They too began to show the same subtle silence they had before the initial four attacked Flash. And needless to say, he could feel other power levels rise up.

Flash widened his eyes to that, knowing full well where this was going. _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE'S **PROBLEM**!?"_

This was bad, for the first time...Flash was really outmatched.

The Power was just so overwhelmingly high...like...heck he didn't know how to put it in words. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a _volcano_. His back was really to the wall here.

So the question was, what was he going to do?

* * *

Class 9A was in Art Class, which of course was taught by the Arts teacher and their substitute teacher: Mrs. Starscorder. A woman with short neck length green and purple hair. Blending together like an Aurora Borealis (northern lights). Wearing a blue turtle neck, white jeans and brown ankle boots.

"Well, I must say. This morning was just...ugh! Man, I am so sorry you guys have to go through Trigonometry and...and Slopes. That just sounds horrible." As the class chuckled, she got back on topic. "Likewise, December is coming up and as you all know, the past few months have been dedicated to this year's Winter Play."

"So class, just out of curiosity. I wanna know who here is gonna try and audition for some roles?"

A few of the students raised their hands up. And like we knew before, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight also raised their hands up.

And...of course, Soarin raised his hand up. Much to his dismay. All while his friends were quietly chuckling at his suspense.

Mrs. Starscorder was delighted to see the show of hands. "Splendid! But, I must warn you, the competition is pretty tight this year. You'll really have to give it your all tomorrow afternoon.

Sunset, who was pretty excited for tomorrow was just as curious. Wanting to know what the play was about.

"Mrs. Starscorder, if you don't mind...could you maybe tell us what the play is about!" She beamed with a wide grin.

The art teacher chuckled. Wiggling her finger "Uh, uh, uh. That's a secret. The only way you'll know early is if you'll have to audition."

Sunset chuckled, shrugging. "Alright."

...


	70. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 4

The varsity boys Lodestar Wondercolts and the Royal Crystal Prep Shadowbolts were holding a basketball game. A Game midway through the season.

Of course, the team was mostly made up of juniors and seniors on both sides. With a few sophomores and one freshman mixed in as well.

Both teams were very solid, both projected to make it far into the playoff bracket. And of course, both teams had their respective team captains. For the Shadowbolts, it was Royal Pin.

And for the Wondercolts, it was none other than Astro Borealis.

Astro of course was a junior, however, he was really skilled at the game and proved far better than his other teammates. Averaging 17 points, 5 rebounds and 5 assists throughout the 12 games they've played so far.

He's a 6'0 Shooting Guard with pale purp Pale, light grayish mulberry skin, green and red hair that faded into each other like an aurora borealis, styled into a taper fade. And of course, seeing how it was mid-game. He was in an "away" jersey. Complete with his jersey number 15. A dark blue jersey that had the words "LODESTAR" just above the number.

The score right now is 92-90 heading into the final seconds of the fourth quarter. With the Wondercolts trailing by one, they desperately needed to get a shot off.

Curly Winds, the only freshmen of the team had to inbound the ball. All while his teammates were trying to get an open look. And of course, the one player the coach wanted the ball to get in the hands of was Abe.

Astro however, was in a bit of a pickle. He was being guarded by Royal Pin. A player though a little shorter him and not as much of a prolific scorer, he was a force to be reckoned with on defence.

Astro kept running and running, before shouting at Winds. "I'M OPEN, I'M OPEN!"

Without any hesitation, Winds inbounded the ball to Borealis. And luckily for the Wondercolts, he _caught _it in the nick of time. And with the few seconds he had, along with the defensive specialist that was Royal Pin coming right at him, he had to chuck up a shot as fast as possible, doing a rather quick release then to what he's used to.

It was also there that Royal Pin jumped up to block the ball, however, he came a little short as, by the time he did, the ball was already out of his grasp.

Players near the net rushed to the paint to get a rebound, with either side having either plan if it were the case.

However, the game would end with a _bang_.

But not because of the game-winning basket.

Borealis landed first, however, it was Royal Pin to land a little _awkwardly..._

Just as Borealis was taking a short step back, Pin ended up landing on Astro's foot, causing him to fall over and yelp. As he fell back onto the sideline. Clutching onto his foot.

The ref blew the whistle, causing the other team to be utterly confused, however as soon as they saw the situation they understood what was up.

Borealis laid on the ground, scrunching up his face due to the pain in his ankle, taking in some sharp breaths. "Shit!"

One of his teammates, Thunderlane ran up to Astro, "Abe, what's wrong?"

"My ankle!" Abe groaned in pain. "Fuck, I think I landed on it awkwardly."

The coach ran from across the court to tend to Borealis. "Kid, what happened? Is everything okay!"

Abe groaned in even louder. Grinding his teeth. "Coach my ANKLE feels like...hurts so fucking much right now!"

"Well can you attempt to get back up?"

Abe, to the best of his ability, got up gingerly. With some assistance from Thunderlane and another teammate, but again, his face scrunched up as he grit his teeth in pain.

The Coach realized what was happening and sighed. "Okay, you get him back to the locker room. You're clearly not shooting any free throws anytime soon."

With that, the two players assisted their team captain back to the locker room. As Abe felt anger swelling within him for getting an injury right in the middle of the season.

* * *

Well, turns out Flash didn't need to do _anything_.

Suddenly, two more Dragons teleported to the scene, right behind Flash himself, and needless to say. It sent shivers down his spine as he felt two tremendous power levels right behind him.

Heck, he'd thought that all together, that all the dragons around him banded together was the most he'd ever sense...

But what was behind him surpassed it completely.

Turning his head slowly, he spotted the two figures who possessed such power levels.

The first one was a girl, looking the same age as Flash. However, like the rest, she had her draconic features. She had white horns, like some of the other dragons though, they sloped down forward rather than stick out of her head. She had pale cerulean skin and short blue hair, blue webbed wings and yellow eyes. However, unlike most of the females, she wore neither a changshan nor a cheongsam. Instead, she wore gold armour with some brown padding underneath. The gold on her was her chest plate, shoulder plates, gloves and boots, which had some decorative wings on the ankles.

However, the one she was accompanied by was far more imposing. He like her daughter didn't wear what the common population of the Dragon Lands wore. He instead dawned a crown over his between. Complete with a red robe around his grey chest plate. Similar to his daughter's though he had black padding underneath.

Anyway, the man had two downward sloping horns like his daughter, though it had an orange gradient to them and were much larger. The man also stood nearly 10 FEET, more than what Tirek ever stood. Along with having darker bluish-green skin, webbed wings of the same colour and orange eyes.

Flash widened his eyes as he took a step back, hesitant as the two appeared to have grim looks on the. Clenching his fists. _"Holy Shit..."_

However, the interaction he would receive would be a little bit...different.

"HELLO THERE!" Immediately, the bigger Dragon grabbed Flash and "strangled" him into a hug. Giving Flash a bit of an idea of the Dragon's strength. "I'm Torch! And I would like to formally introduce myself as the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Lands!"

"Can't breathe!" Flash said, trying to muster a word in the very bone-crushing embrace.

"I apologize on the behalf of my _father_.' His daughter said, eyeing him to let Flash go. "He's more of a hugger."

"Oh, princess don't put it like that. I'm just trying to show some nice hospitality."

He let Flash go, who nearly stumbled upon his landing. It was there the Dragon King's daughter walked up to Flash and bowed, "I am Ember and I am the princess of the Dragon Lands."

Flash, still very hesitant of his whole predicament. Manage to muster a response. "Hi?"

Ember, the Dragon Princess turned to look at all the people. Being a little more on the serious side than her father. "And what's going on here? What is everyone so _pent up_ over?"

Torch nodded, "Indeed, Ember, I was wondering the same thing." He chuckled, "What's got everyone all bothered."

Flash nervously gulped as even he knew what the inevitable was from here.

One Dragon, a male dragon within the crowd ratted Flash out.

"Your Royal Highness, this boy. This boy right here is out for the Dragon Balls!"

Slowly and slowly, Torch'swide grin faded. as he soon got the idea, "Oh...I see." His eyebrows began to slant down and his face formed a scowl as his power level, well...

* * *

**Dragon Lord Torch; Power Level: 10,000**

* * *

"It has seemed I've underestimated your reason to be here." Torch said grimly.

Flash's eyes became saucers. He didn't even think that a level of power like that was even possible to have. No less given his first time sensing his base level form.

And heck, what he could he do against that guy. He barely fought off the locals when they attacked him.

However, his daughter thought differently.

"WAIT!" She immediately jumped in front of him. Holding her hands out. "Maybe we should let this boy explain himself." She glared back at Flash, not amused that someone would even mention the Dragon Balls. Yet, she knew that it wasn't wise to kill him on the spot.

Torch arched his eyebrow. "Princess! Don't you know why we don't _approve_ of the Dragon Balls?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because it makes us greedy-but, I mean maybe it'd be wiser to let him explain himself, y'know before doing the deed!" She fully turned around to glare at Flash. Rising her power level. Only making Flash's anxiety skyrocket.

* * *

**Princess Ember; Power Level: 4982**

* * *

"Go on _human_, explain yourself." Suddenly, she made a fireball appear in her hand. Not using any Ki at all.

Flash looked down at her hand and quirked his eyebrow. _"Note to self, wait till morning to go on and do stuff like this" _He nervously gulped as he slowly made his power level rise if the inevitable were to happen.

"Okay-"

"He's not a _human _by the way." Smolder blurted out, interrupting Flash.

Torch and Ember arched their own eyebrows to that, looking at each other.

"Not Human?" they said simultaneously.

Ember looked back at Flash. "Um, Smolder I'm not sure if you're well aware. But his features seem to check out."

"No," Sonata shook her head, "He claimed to be some alien called a Saiyan."

Torch stroked his chin. "An Alien huh? I'll be the judge of that." Walking up to Flash, he placed his hand onto his forehead with no hesitation. Letting his own telekinesis get to work and look into Flash's memories.

And as you'd expect, he couldn't retrieve as much from when he was a baby as Flash's brain was underdeveloped at that point. However, getting more and more deeper into his memories, he saw things like the fight with Tirek, the memory of him finding out the truth and more importantly...him managing to gather _three_ of the six Dragon Balls he had in his possession.

His eyes slammed open as his arm fell lifeless. Gasping as he looked down at Flash.

Flash the whole time looked up at him with a confused, unamused look as right now he was wasting more time than ever.

Ember tilted her head at her father. "What is it, father?"

"H-H-His story check out..." Torch responded, with his whole tone changing.

Ember again glared at Flash, still wary of him. "Okay. Go on, _Saiyan._ Explain yourself."

Flash couldn't help but scowl at Ember at the way she said that statement. Especially the "Saiyan" part, it had sounded as though she had snarled. And well, it was enough to propel him back to his usual attitude.

"Okay, _Dragon._" He snarled. "I'm an orphan, and I want to know who my _parents_ are. So, I'm _looking_ for the Dragon Balls." He glanced back at the initial four who had attacked him and bellowed. "ALIVE. Might I add!" He turned back to look at Ember. "Does at answer your question?"

She couldn't help but glare even more intensely at Flash. "First of all, _rude!_ Don't you know that you should be a little polite and meek when talking to royalty? And secondly, a little bit of DETAIL would be _nice_."

Flash rolled his eyes, "Well, A: I Royalty has _never_ been nice to me, so I hate them. And, B: I don't know how else to tell ya, lady. But that's kinda my _story_. And It's not like I wrote down _everything_ I did up until this point so I can't really give you DETAIL." He found that the power levels began to decrease, though he could care less as he knew it was his cue to leave. "Look, I don't have _time _for this. "

"I DIDN'T SAY I WAS DONE!" Ember bellowed.

"Well, I didn't agree to this." Flash turned around and bellowed at everyone. "I KINDA HAD NO CHOICE!" Ember was about five seconds away from decapitating the Saiyan's head off for his incompetence. But likewise, Flash went on. "Look, just...tell me how I'm supposed to get out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Wait."

Flash arched his eyebrow, glancing back at Torch. By now it had occurred to him that he had seen into his memories. Likewise, he responded. "What now?"

"You have six of the seven, right?"

All the Dragons gasped at that. Not believing what their ears just picked up on. Even Ember was caught off guard by that.

"Look, I really don't have time to tell you how I got each of them. I _really_ need to go!" Flash said as he began to levitate in the air. "Yes, I have six of them. And now, I need to go get the _seventh_ one."

"Well, how about I offer you a _deal_?"

Flash arched his eyebrow, turning his whole body around. "What-Didn't you just try to kill me a minute ago?"

"Look let's just let bygones be bygones," Torch shrugged with a grin. "Right everyone?"

The crowd erupted into a conversation, all seemingly agreeing with their King. Making Flash even more confused, _"WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLES!?"_

"Look, just hear me out, and I think we can all reach a mutual agreement."

Flash landed, folding his arms. "What?"

"The Dragon Balls are something that we hold in a bad degree due to it's past and how it made people act against one another. But most importantly, no one has ever actually ever collected all seven of them. They were too dangerous that even us Dragons decided not to pursue them. I mean likewise, if we were to even try and look for them, it'd be inefficient because nobody knows how to even locate one. But that brings to _you_." Torch said, pointing at Flash. "If you don't mind me asking, would you take out all six that you _have_?"

Flash felt very hesitant, especially with a question like that. And especially given what had just happened prior. Along with that, their sudden reluctance to trust him seemed too fishy.

"Are you sure?"

Torch nodded his head. "None of us, none of us have seen any of the other starred Balls. The only one in our _possession_ is the One Star Ball."

Flash widened his eyes. "WHAT! The-You're Serious!? The One Star Ball is here?!"

"If you comply with what I tell you to do then I'll let you have it," He stated. "So _please_, show us all six of the Dragon Balls?"

Flash arched his eyebrow. Still unsure of why they were so reluctant. "Why would you want to help me all of a sudden?"

Ember groaned, "Because apparently, we've all come to an agreement that you're not as bad as we thought." She glared at him "Or so we hope."

_"Great, been here for about twenty and I meet a new Sunset Shimmer, just great!"_

Ember quirked her eyebrow. "Who's Sunset Shimmer?"

Flash widened his eyes and scowled. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP _READING_ MY MIND!?"

Torch sighed, "Mr...uh...Mr."

"Flash Sentry," Sonata added.

"Oh thank you, dear-Mr. Sentry, would you please comply!" He said. "I gave you my word, and Dragons _never_ lie."

Flash scowled at him, he had super speed, and needless to say, he would be a hard catch. Seeing how he was able to fend off four Dragons on his own. But then again, he needed that One Star Ball! It was basically now or never.

He knelt down, zipping his bag open. As every Dragon watched intently for the first time, they would get to see the latter Dragon Balls. Something that up until now was unheard of across the entire land.

He began by taking out the Seven Star Ball, making them all gasp just by the sight. Making Flash stop for a moment. _"Well, that was something..."_

He then took out the Two Star Ball, once again garnering the same response. His face became deadpan as he could see where this was going. As he took out each, so on and so forth.

Torch and Ember were just as in awe, as they leaned closer to get a look at the glowing wishing orbs. As their eyes lit up. Heck, the Dragons around wanted to get a look at them.

Not before long when everything took a turn for the worst.

Suddenly, Flash's nose began to pick up a scent. An ominous scent. It wasn't bad or anything but...for some reason it felt a little warm in his nose and...had a _salty _attribute to it.

"Hey does anyone smell-"

Suddenly, Flash was separated from the other Dragons by a wall of...water?

Flash's eyes widened, but before long his field of view was interrupted by steam that built up inside. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

But soon, the culprits _revealed _themselves.

Flash picked up on two massive Power Levels, just like Sonata. Only even _stronger_.

He began looking around as he put his power to the max. No matter the cost!

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Power Level: 315**

* * *

However, he wouldn't be ready for what he was in for...

Within the fog of the Steam, two silhouettes began to materialize right in front of him. Making him even more vigilant and he bellowed. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly, one of the Silhouettes teleported out of his view, before reappearing right behind him. And immediately put him into a chokehold. Only even stronger than Sonata's.

It was there, the other silhouette began to slowly approach Flash. Swaying it's hips as their figure became more clearer and visible.

It was another female Dragon. She had pale apple green skin, with Luminous vivid orange poofy hair and gold streaks. Reaching down to her back. Wearing her own purple armour set however opting not to wear any padding. Having a mischievous look across her face.

Flash widened his eyes as he could barely do anything at the moment. But needless to say, the mysterious Dragon for him.

And just then. Without any warning, she gently placed her lips onto The Saiyan. Making the Saiyan go red. Catching him off guard by that. But, her spontaneous gesture did have a reason.

Because before long, her poison got to work.

Flash's eyes suddenly became green as he started losing his consciouns. Just then, the other figure eased their chokehold on Flash.

He started to become tipsy as his eyelids lowered. Suddenly green smoke started to come out of his mouth. Only making the female Dragon chuckle. "Thanks, stud." We'll be taking these to go."

She gestured to the other unknown Dragon to take the Remaining Dragon Balls on the ground. Doing it super quick. All while Flash was unable to even lift a muscle.

She ran her finger up his chest to his chin, giving it a little flick. "Bye."

She and the other Dragon began to levitate. It was there that the female dragon began to manipulate the water, making the wall circulate around her. Before abruptly teleporting away. Taking the wall of water with her.

...


	71. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 5

Torch, Ember and the rest of the Dragons all gasped and widened their eyes to see Flash standing there all tipsy. With glowing green eyes and green fog coming out of his mouth. Before he fell back onto the grass.

Ember, Sonata, Smolder, Crackle and Gleam all ran up to Flash. Already knowing what was wrong.

"He's been _poisoned_!" Gleam declared. "Uh-Smolder, go into my room, I have a bag of Senzu Beans."

Smolder nodded, activating her super speed and heading back to the demolished home. Only to come back a few seconds later holding a brown burlap sack. Before taking out a lime green bean.

Gleam spotted Flash's bag and rested his head on it. "Okay, I'm gonna need someone to hold it up for me."

With that, Sonata used her telekinesis and held the bean above his mouth. All while Gleam got to work on melting it into a liquid.

She took a deep breath for a moment, using her natural ability of breathing fire to work. Taking in as much as she could before softly breathing out. Letting out bright red hot flames. Just a few millimetres away from the Senzu Bean. Beginning to melt it as droplets fell into Flash's mouth.

And just in an instant, the poisonous fog subdued as Flash's eyes returned to their normal colour.

His eyes widened as he gagged on the boiling hot liquid that entered his throat. Sitting up as he coughed some of it up. While managing to swallow the rest.

"whaT tHE hEll was tHat!?" He said, still coughing.

"A Senzu bean!" Sonata beamed with a grin.

"What!?"

"So...how do you feel?" Gleam asked.

"Uh..." Flash quirked his eyebrow, feeling his arms and neck. "Normal...Wait Hold on what is a Senzu-"

"Um, we have more pressing issues," Ember interjected, gesturing for Flash to look at the ground.

Flash did so, widening to see the fact that the Dragon Balls were gone. "NO!" He got up to his feet immediately. Getting in Ember's face. "WHERE'D THEY GO!?"

"Wha-I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!?"

Flash dug his hands into his hair. Hyperventilating "OH man, Oh MAN! THIS IS BAD-THIS IS REALLY BAD!"

"Flash, calm down!" Crackle said, placing his hands on his shoulder.

"Clam down-I NEARLY **DIED** FOR MOST OF THOSE!" Flash shouted, freaking out. "Oh, Man-Uh! THE DRAGON RADAR!"

He knelt and dug his hand into his bag, before grabbing out the electromagnetic locator. Turning it on, much to the confusion of the other Dragons. At first glance, all's he saw was a blank blue radar. However shortly after, all the Dragon Balls began to appear on the screen.

Of course, there were the six that were just stolen from him about a minute ago, however. All of those six were hovering around what he presumed to be the One star Ball, albeit not exactly making contact with it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Smolder said, tilting her head.

"It's the thing I used to find the Dragon Balls!" He put his power back to its max. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me!"

"Hold it!" Torch grabbed Flash by the collar, prompting Flash to glare at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you know but uh...THE DRAGON BALLS ARE ON THE LINE _RIGHT_ NOW!"

"I'm well aware, it's rather. I don't think it'd be wise given your current level."

Ember nodded, folding her arms. "He's right you know."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever stopped me before-LET ME GO!"

"_Let_ me finish." Torch said. "How about this, I make a separate deal which correlates with the first deal of letting all of us in Dragons Lands witness The Dragon Balls in action, only this time you'll be the one owing _me."_

Flash groaned in annoyance. "I hardly think this is the time to be striking a deal, I need to get them back right now." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I _beat_ Tirek. I'm fine."

All the Dragons gasped, especially Ember who widened her eyes and looked Flash's way. "You _beat_ Tirek!?"

"It's a long story, yes." Flash deadpanned. "So how about-"

"You did beat him, I'll acknowledge that." Torch said, "However, you didn't do it just in the form you are in. You did it with your own special type of Ki. Right?"

Flash arched his eyebrow as Torch let him go. Not knowing what he was on about. "_Special_ Ki?"

Torch sighed, "That may be the only way you'd stand a chance against a Dragon. So, if you want to get the Dragon Balls back, you'll need to come with me."

"Where?"

"To the oldest elder of The Dragon Lands, only he can help you. So just come with me, _now_."

Flash arched his eyebrow and curled his lip. _"I guess don't have much of a choice right now."_

Slowly he made his way with Torch, however only to be stopped by Ember who still had some questions to ask him. "Wait!"

Flash sighed, glancing back. "What now?"

"Do you have any idea of what your attacker looked like? What we just saw was clearly the work of a Water Dragon."

Flash's shoulders dropped. "A...Water Dragon?"

"Sure!" Sonata beamed. "There are all types of Dragons, Fire Dragons, Earth Dragons, Water Dragons, Electric Dragons-"

"Okay, point taken." Flash sighed, stroking his chin and narrowing his eyes. Trying real hard to remember what had happened back there to recollect "Well...the first thing that happened was that a wall of Water appeared around me, and then a bunch of mist built up around me. Then I saw two similar-looking shadows. But before I could get a closer look, one of them teleported behind me and started choking me out. But I did manage to get a look at one of them."

"What did they look like?" Ember asked.

"Well, she had really, _really_ uh...curly...poofy hair...one of the two."

Ember rolled her eyes, "Oh for crying out-Hold on!" She walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Activating her telekinesis and just simply looking into Flash's memory in the last five minutes. Getting a clearer image of who Flash was referring to. Just before she smacked her lips onto him.

Her eyes slammed wide as she blushed. Letting go of Flash's forehead.

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh...you know what I apologize for earlier, you uh wanna go play by play of what _Adagio_ did to you?"

Sonata widened her eyes. "Dagi?!"

Flash blinked twice, tilting his head as the Dragons would. "Adagio?"

Ember shook her head, "Yeah, that's the name of the Water Dragon that-Just continue where you left off."

"Okay, well: I was put under a chokehold by some Dragon before...Adagio approached me. And..." His eyes widened as his face went crimson. His shoulders dropping and his jaw-dropping.

As _that_ memory resurfaced in his head. Albeit...

a little _exaggerated:_

Adagio batting her eyebrows as she slowly approached him, swaying her hips. Before cupping his cheek and saying the words: "Thanks Doll." And promptly leaning forward and kissing him.

And to Flash, who for his whole life had been a social outcast...this was probably the biggest developments ever in his life.

_"HOLY SHIT, I GOT KISSED BY A GIRL!"_

But at the same time, given his status. He was at a loss to even try and comprehend what had just happened.

Ember knew, seeing how she just watched the memory from Flash's point of view. But Sonata was completely confused as she stood there with her head tilted. "What happened?"

Ember sighed, "I'll tell you later."

It was there that Torch called out for Flash, who by that point was waiting. "BOY! We don't have much time to waste, _remember_?"

Flash was snapped back into reality. Shaking his head and looking back at the Dragon King "Oh uh, yeah!"

He ran off before Sonata could further question him. But Ember had her covered.

"So...now what?" Sonata asked.

Ember looked at Sonata, "Exactly what you think. Clearly there near the palace, we have the Dragon Ball in our possession. So maybe...maybe we might be able to _retrieve_ it for our guest."

Sonata quirked her eyebrow. "You want me to come with?"

"Well, you're a Water Dragon too, so I'd appreciate the help."

Smolder raised her hand. "Ooh, Ooh! What about me?"

Ember chuckled at the young ambitious Dragon as if she was a reflection of her younger self. "You're still a developing Dragon. Let the big girls handle this one, kay?"

Smolder pouted defensively and folded her arms. "I'm strong _too_ you know."

"I said when you're older." Ember nodded at Sonata, "Let's roll."

Sonata nodded, as she and Ember used their super speed and ran off.

* * *

Flash followed Torch, as they used their own super speed. They managed to make it to a small white dome home. As Torch led the way, "We're here. Elder Zufuxin (Zufujin)."

"Alright, so whats' this guy even supposed to do?" Flash said rolling his eyes.

"You'll see, Saiyan." Torch turned the knob of the door and opened it. The door is big enough for all Dragons alike, even him. And it was upon opening it, the two were greeted by an aroma of something burning.

And Flash didn't like it in the least bit. Covering his nose. "What's that fucking smell." It was there that Torch smacked Flash on the back of the head, causing the Saiyan to yelp and glare. "HEY!"

"Have some respect!" Torch said sternly, "He is the Dragon Lands' _elder_, he is very wise and has even trained me."

Flash's eyes arched his eyebrow as he rubbed the back of his head. "Training in what way?"

"You'll find out." He soon entered the home, with Flash following, and it was there he got a good idea of what was inside.

What caught his eye at first was an old wrinkly Dragon wearing what appeared to be a black kimono with two dragons on each side of his chest. He sat crisis crossed, with a thin black stick coming out of his mouth, with a tickle of smoke coming out of it. Sitting around a crystal ball.

The Dragon had beige skin and balding white hair. His horns were short and stubby, as with age they usually tend to do that. He also had a grey beard pointing up, and smaller wings like gleam and crackle.

Torch closed his eyes, kneeling as he bowed his head. "Master."

Zufuxin smiled and tilted his head up. Speaking in a raspy voice "Dragon Lord, who is this that you have brought me?"

He sighed, "This Master, is Flash Sentry. A Saiyan from the mainland."

His arm was a little shaky as he moved it up to his beard to stroke it. "Saiyan?" He spent a few seconds stroking his beard, "I am rather unfamiliar with that term. Do you mean Human?"

"He is an Alien from a planet called Articho, though from what I understand it was destroyed in a meteor shower."

Flash arched his eyebrow, "Wait, how did you even..."

"Telekinesis is a very useful ability." Torch deadpanned.

The Eldest Dragon pointed his at Flash and slowly nodded. "Ah, yes, yes. I recall it very well." He chuckled. "You came here' about 14-15 years ago. You landed in Canterlot and you went after the Dragon Balls."

Flash furrowed his eyebrows. "What you used telekinesis too?"

Torch glared at Flash. "HEY! Watch. Your. _Tone_."

However, they found that Zufuxin laughed from Flash's as. Throwing off Torch quite a bit.

"Ah, boy. I've seen many things over the past 990 years: _Wars_, _The rise and fall of empires, the evolution of land as we know it today. _I've seen many things. Including Extraterrestrial life, you can't assume you're the first alien to be on earth? Do you?"

Flash was definitely intrigued now. I mean despite the fact he definitely believed that Alien life existed. Then again, he knew that four other Saiyans had come to earth with a completely different intent. But that being said, he'd thought that he was technically the _first_ alien living on Earth.

However, he had bigger things to deal with than history. Well, the history of aliens being on earth that is.

He promptly shook his head "O-Okay." He looked back at Torch, "So uh, what am I supposed to do here?"

Torch glanced back at Zufuxin, "Master, I brought you here because I want you to help this boy access his special Ki. A situation has kind of developed where I think it'd be useful."

Zufuxin nodded, "So I see..." He gestured for Flash to progress forward ."_Sit Down_ Boy, you're training must begin immediately."

Flash did so. As he was kinda apprehensive at the moment. Sitting down crisis crossed right in front of Zufuxin and the Crystal Ball.

The Elder closed his eyes and hovered his hands around the Crystal Ball. Evaluating Flash's Latent energy. All while Flash sat there silently. While Torch stood there with his arms folded. Watching intently.

Zufuxin's aura began to show. The white aura surrounding him as he breathed in and out. Seeing the Energy bestowed upon him. And what he saw was absolutely amazing.

He could see what this "special" Ki was capable of. It was a second Ki type, that's for sure. Unlike the Latent energy that the Saiyan already possessed. There was no doubt he was a dual Ki user. Which is something of a rarity on Earth. But this Ki was different. It wasn't constrained to a limit, the Second Ki he sensed had no roof at all. That being said though, He could sense that the Saiyan could only use so much of it.

He opened his eyes before moving his hands back.

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "So?"

"I've seen enough, my boy." He coughed. "What Your Highness wants isn't impossible for you. But, given your lack of dependency on it. It only ever activates spontaneously due to emotion. So this'll be a lengthy session."

If that didn't confuse Flash even more. "Okay, what "Special Ki" are you two on about, and how are you two the only ones picking up on this and not me?"

"You really don't know?" Zufuxin asked. "Haven't you ever felt the presence of a different Ki when you're in a particular state of mind? You're a Dual Ki-User. Unlike most, you have the ability to conjure a second type of Ki. It's an ability that for the most part is only somethings Humans are only capable of. Even so, the chance of a dual-ki user to be born in 1 in 1 billion, even more. Not even _Dragons_ have an ability like that at their disposal."

Flash thought long and hard of what the Elder was saying, thinking long and hard of what Zufuxin was referring to. Going as far back to the whole Tirek incident. Trying to piece what Zufuxin was saying.

Before widening his eyes in realization.

_"Wait a minute...I REMEMBER!" _He grit his teeth. _"It was then, at the moment Striker told me I was an Alien. I-I remembering snapping and I..."_

It was all coming back to him now. The Red aura, the immense power, the rage and most importantly...

_The Saiyan Roar._

Flash looked back at the elder. "How am I supposed to master something I don't even know the gist of?"

"You will have to go on a deep journey to your mind and search deep within yourself the source of the power you possess; you must meditate. I suppose you're aware of that right?"

Flash nodded, remembering the time had meditated to get better control of his Ki. Only this time he'd have to up the ante. "How long will it take?"

"_Patience_, boy. It's key that you have a calm state of mind before going into it. The more dwelling you do, the longer it will take."

* * *

Soarin was on his phone. For the most part, already having completed his mid-term Art project. He had some time to spare. So he did what he did best: Look at Sports highlights.

He was watching the usual. Hockey, Soccer, Basketball all that. His most favourite though was soccer. It was the most fun for him to watch and play. It was like Hockey, where any goal mattered. The defence was phenomenal and super climactic to watch.

However, just as he did. He got a phone call from one of his good friends: Curly Winds.

He smirked, answering the phone. "Hey, you guys win or what?"

_"ABE'S INJURED!"_

Soarin widened his eyes, "What?"

_"Look, Abe hit the Game winner. But that bitch Royal Pin landed on Abe's foot and made him sprain his ankle. He's gonna be out for the next seven games."_

Soarin stroked his chin. "Shit...Well, you guys can still push through. I mean Abe believes in you guys."

_"Dude, he's like the best player on the team though. He gets us buckets every night. This is gonna be a big hit for us. We need to defend our title."_

"Bro, you guys are gonna have to play even harder. There's no other way around it." He sighed, "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you all later."

*Beep*

Soarin promptly raised his hand up, where Mrs. Starscorder answered shortly after. "Yes Soarin?"

"Mrs. Starscorder...you're son just sprained his ankle."

...


	72. Dual Ki Awakening

"Go back. Go back to your childhood. Go to the absolute root of your life and progress from there. Seek anger!"

Flash, though should've questioned the approach of the meditation. He obliged and did exactly what he did in Frostbite. And in just a few seconds, his anger arose.

The Saiyan growled, gritting his teeth as the Grand Saiyan/Oozaru Essence Red Aura surrounded him. And if it wasn't as impressive to the Dragons of sensing at first glance, then it was definitely even more amazing to sense the energy in person.

To add to that, it was even more amazing that Flash managed to conjure it up just like that through his own anger. But likewise, what they felt was so **_foul_**. It felt "destructive" so to speak.

Torch widened his eyes, "What, this-this energy! Is it even Ki!?"

Flash started to pant like a primate. As a roar was inevitable from there. Red sparks of electricity materialized around Flash. To add to that, gushes and gushes of wind began to come off the freighting aura.

Torch shielded his face. Crossing his arms in front of him. Never in his 200 years of life had he ever felt energy like this before.

An infant Dragon who slept in another room. Away from the whole ritual was awoken from it. He had short green spiky hair and pale purple skin and emerald green eyes. Wearing a blue onesie. He had no wings but had short stubby horns.

Zufuxin could see what was going on in his mind through the crystal ball. As that was his way of using telekinesis. And as you'd expect, Flash's memory was of him being an outcast to the rest of the kids in his own school. Kids like Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset, every kid in his class never wanted to be around him or even talk to him. Heck, even the teachers were like that to him.

The elder decided to step in and speak to him through the ball. "Your Special Ki, your secondary Ki. it's still way out of its grasp. Remember how you didn't even recognize it? Do, you really want this weapon in your arsenal to go to waste.

Though, in most cases, no one would even be able to get through to Flash in his current state. Somehow the Elder did, and Flash just became angrier and angrier. Getting in as many bad memories as he possibly could.

Things from adults shunning him and throwing him down. Watching everyone his way turn their heads away from him or look at him like he was gonna kill them. Even to go as far as the memories of the glares and dirty looks he'd gotten for his whole life.

Flash's began to grow fangs, and his energy kept spiking up more and more till it reached the highest it's ever been.

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Grand Saiyan/Oozaru Essence GRADE II; Power Level: 921**

* * *

Torch was amazed by the sudden spike in power. And at the same time, he couldn't believe what the energy was doing. The room became even windier as red waves of Flash's energy was starting to push him back even.

And it was there Flash's eyes slammed open. Finally realizing the power he was letting out. Looking down at his hands only to see it was engulfed in the red and black aura.

His eyes lit up, maybe it was just his Saiyan side. But...this kinda energy felt _good. Real _good.

"You feel it now, don't you?" Zufuxin asked, prompting Flash to look up at him. "This is your secondary Ki; your _Special_ _Ki_. You've finally grabbed a hold of it. But it's still incomplete!" He stated, "This next part is _vital. _You must _pay attention!_"

Nothing around Flash let up. Yet in the midst of it, he was still Dragon Elder. So he nodded and closed his eyes again.

"You must let your Ki guide you to its _own_ energy. Not others, only then you'll be able to fully realize your significant energy set."

Flash knew exactly what that meant. It was basically the same concept of energy sensing, accept it was _his_ that he was looking for.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and doing his best to shut out any other energy around him, only seeking out his own Ki. Somehow managing to keep a calm state of mind.

Suddenly, the destructive tendencies of Flash's energy began to wind disappeared and the continuous waves of energy started to ease up.

Flash let out a relaxed sigh, as his energy began to rise more gradually. Instead of it spiking rapidly. And it was there, he saw the projection of a _beast_.

First what appeared were a set of solid, red glowing eyes. But before long teeth, a snout and all of its _primate_ features became clearer to Flash. Being a large glowing red figure.

Zufuxin narrowed his eyes on Flash, sensing that the ritual was almost complete. Flash's fangs began to retract.

And then suddenly, the red and black aura just suddenly just turned off. Without any warning or grace, it just disappeared.

There was a moment of silence in the room as no one said a word. Not Torch, Not Zufuxin, Not even Flash. No One!

And then, the two Dragons were caught off guard. As Flash's energy spiked up again. Even Higher than before, well crossing the 1000 bridge

Flash slowly opened his eyes, revealing his pupils to glow a solid blue colour. Then, his hair curved up a little, with the exceptions of his bangs.

Suddenly, a glowing blue aura surrounded Flash. With some red speckles of energy. Letting out the most powerful gush of wind. Windier than the previous. Being enough to nearly knock Torch back into a wall.

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Grand Saiyan/Oozaru Essence FULL POWER; Power Level: 3762**

* * *

Flash was just as strong a Dragon now. Having surpassed every Elder including Zufuxin, even surpassing some of the adults and teens.

Flash sighed, as the transformation wore off. As he felt light-headed. "Oh man, I feel tipsy."

Zufuxin realized that. Using his telekinesis. He willed a brown burlap sack to come his way. With it, contain some Senzu Beans. "Take this. It's a Senzu bean."

Flash took one, somewhat remembering Sonata talking about them. "Oh yeah, these. What are they supposed to do again?"

"It contains edible magic which replenishes your health and energy." Torch stated.

Flash nodded, promptly putting the bean in his mouth and biting it. Making a crunching noise. Before swallowing it.

He narrowed his eyes. As his base Ki aura surrounded him for a bit. Before disappearing.

Flash got off his feet, looking down at his hands. Clenching them. Feeling that even his base power had risen quite a _lot_.

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Power Level: 1006**

* * *

"So, do any of you want to explain why you had me do this?" Zufuxin asked, stroking his beard, "That was quite the event."

Flash widened his eyes, "Uh...Soooo uh. Bad news." He chuckled nervously. "I might've _lost_ Dragon Balls."

Zufuxin frowned, nodding his head. "That is bad news." He coughed, "But I'm sure whatever it is, you'll be able to handle it. If you came this far for something like _this_."

Flash quirked his eyebrow. "Yeah, uh. How am I even supposed to...use my second Ki?"

"As if you were using you're base, Ki. Remember, it's now in your arsenal. And as long as you have control over it, you should be able to think about it and conjure it up."

Flash, had no clue on how any of that would even translate when the time needed. Likewise, he felt strong _enough_ to go after Adagio now. So he bid the elder farewell. "Well uh, thanks for everything." Without warning, he sped out of the home with his super speed. Leaving the Elder and the Dragonlord.

And it was there, Zufuxin pointed out the elephant in the room. "So..."

Torch sighed. "It's been an odd night here, yes."

...


	73. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: Part 6

_**(Meanwhile-As the ritual was happening)**_

Adagio, the alluring and mysterious Water-Dragon. Searching within the palace. Thanks to the work of herself and her partner in crime, they managed to knock out all the guards with a sleeping spell.

"Aria, have you found anything?"

Aria, the other Water-Dragon. She had pale light grayish Fuschia skin and long purple hair with aquamarine streaks. Both were put into ponytails, and with two bangs going out from each side.

"No...not since you asked five minutes ago." She mumbled, annoyed.

"We'll keep looking!" She demanded. Gritting her teeth _"How!? How did some human mainlander manage to get all of six of them and we can barely find one!"_

"That is an interesting question." Adagio arched her eyebrow, looking back to see Ember leaning against a wall. With her arms folded as she inspected a nail "But it's not like he _guessed_ or anything."

Adagio smirk sinisterly. "Well, if it isn't Princess Ember? Don't you have to go daydream about ruling this place or something?"

"Very funny." She sighed, "Look, I'm just saying that the person who found said Dragon Balls are _entitled_ to them."

Aria chuckled, "Who, you?"

"No...the guy you _poisoned _earlier."

Adagio sinisterly chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'd figure he would live. I mean we were doing it in a public area after all."

Sonata poked her head from behind Ember with a huge grin, waiving at the other two Water Dragons. "Hi, Dagi! Hi, Ari!"

Aria's shoulders dropped as she facepalmed herself. "Oh great, you're here _too_."

"Sonata, what a pleasant surprise," Adagio said to her own childhood friend. "But uh, there's some _adult_ business going on."

Sonata nodded her head obliviously. "Oh, I _know_. Ember brought me along with her."

Adagio shrugged. "Well, whatever you feel suits you best."

Ember's gold aura appeared and surrounded her. As she pushed her power to the max.

* * *

**Princess Ember; Max Power Level: 8,200**

* * *

Adagio's lips curled to form a sultry smirk. As deep down, she really liked a good fight from a determined competitor. She could see the scowl in her eyes. In a way, it "turned her on".

"Oh, don't look at me like _that,_" Her purple aura appeared, powering up to max power. "You're getting me all _worked up!"_

* * *

**Adagio Dazzle; Max Power Level: 5,500**

* * *

The two lunged for each other. Their bodies flickering for a quick second before both locking forearms at one another. ember bore a pretty serious scowl while Adagio bore a sadistic smile of satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Sonata and Aria stared each other down. While Sonata bore an innocent and blank look, Aria had a pretty sassy scowl across her face. They didn't even say a word to each other, as they knew that with Adagio and Ember going at each other, that it was time for a two on two fight.

Aria quirked her eyebrow as her aquamarine ki aura appeared. "Give up while you're still _ahead_, Sonata. You know very well that I'm the strongest Water-Dragon.

* * *

**Aria Blaze; Max Power Level: 6,301**

* * *

Sonata blinked twice, tilting her head. "Well, I kind of gave my word to Flashy, so I gotta fight on his behalf."

* * *

**Sonata Dusk; Max Power Level: 4,000**

* * *

Aria, using her magic, took a deep breath. Before breathing out a warm mist. Which subsequently and filled the entire room with it. A ritual she enjoyed doing whenever the time called on it.

But again, it proved to be a little pointless, seeing how Sonata was a Water Dragon as well. Or rather, a Water-Ice Dragon. And that being said, she knew exactly the one vulnerability with mist.

She charged up a Ki ball in her hand, using it as a sort of lamp. Before swinging her hand around and clearing up some of the mist in her field of view. That was when Aria was made visible to her, where she got the first hit and hit Sonata with a flying high kick. Sending her up in the air.

Meanwhile, Adagio and Ember were still throwing hands at each other. As Ember proved to be a little superior to Adagio when it came to being a combat specialist.

She was blocking Adagio's every attack while managing to get a few punches and kicks on her. However, what made it a little difficult was the mist that continued to block her field of view.

_"Dammit, I hate when water Dragons do this!"_

Adagio conjured up some water in her hand, stretching it as if it were rubber, throwing it Ember's way. And because the water blended in so well with the mist, Ember didn't see it coming.

Until the last minute.

Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in a tight, _wet_ rope of water. She widened her eyes, trying to move her arms before being pulled towards Adagio.

There's a reason for this. It's because unlike Ki, Mana cannot be detected. Though it's a natural energy form like Ki is. It simply not a constant like Ki which makes it detectable. It's a much more _versatile _resource that is only accessible to mythical beings.

Adagio smirked, as her eyes began to glow green. Being a _Poison-Water_ Dragon, of course, she had the ability to conjure up a poison mist from her mouth.

But just as much as Adagio was able to do that, Ember was able to conjure smoke out of her mouth, as she herself is a fire-earth Dragon. So she retaliated back pretty quickly. Using the smoke to block the fire.

Ember used her foot and stomped on the grounds of the Dragon Palace, where the ground shook and disrupted Adagio's magic. Forcing her to let go of her.

Meanwhile, Sonata for the most part had done a good job of avoiding Aria. But she still had some scratches on her face. nonetheless. So now, she upped the ante, finally deciding to use her mana to conjure up something.

She willed ice-fists. Covering her first and forearm in solid, packed ice with a few shards growing out. Lunging for Aria as the latter did the same.

She threw her arms in front of her and crossed them as soon as Aria got onto the offensive. Getting ready to drive her fist into Sonata. But of course, she instead was met with painful contact due to the ice shards. While Sonata suffered some mild knockback.

With Aria stunned, Sonata got to work with using the mist to her advantage. There was tons of free water around, so she began to manipulate the tiny droplets with her mana.

Aria suddenly found herself being knocked back by a long and bulky piece of ice. Right to her stomach! Before getting hit in the back, being sent flying into the air! Letting out a groan.

She managed to once again regain her footing. She scowled, knowing full well that she could finish this whole thing right now. Especially because she was a Water-Fire Dragon.

She conjured up steam into her hands, before conjuring up two Water balls. Boiling them to the right temperature. Before charging right at Sonata.

Sonata was still using the tiny water droplets within the mist to her advantage. However with Aria creating her own defence. She managed to melt away any more "ice logs" Sonata tried to hit her with. Before reaching the main source.

Using her impressive speed, she overpowered Sonata. Melting away her ice-fists by throwing the two boiling water balls. Though, Sonata was unaware of the tactic.

Falling right into the ploy, she threw her arms in front of her in order to catch it. However only for the ice to be damaged. Creating small craters, which stunned Sonata.

"Uh oh!"

But before she could say anymore, Aria used the same tactic as Adagio did and created a "water sling" around Sonata. Only this time, it was _boiling _hot.

Sonata screamed in agony. As she was hit with the unbelievably hot waters across her torso. Aria smirked, tucking away a stray hair on her side. Meanwhile,

Ember widened her eyes. Hearing the shriek of her only comrade. _"Uh-Oh."_

Aria chuckled. "I'll give you credit where credit's due. Nobody in a sparring match would stand up even _10 seconds_ with me. You stood up a full _minute_. So congrats on you."

She straightened out her hand, she hit her with a knifehand strike. Just to the point where she fell unconscious.

Ember scowled, feeling Sonata's power drop. Knowing full well what had happened over there. _"Not Good!"_

She could sense Aria charging for her. She just needed an opening away from Adagio. Which of whom she still had her hands full with.

Aria was getting closer and closer. And Adagio wasn't even breakin' a sweat. So she knew that she was gonna have to use a _spell_ to buy herself some time.

She quickly conjured up some smoke in her mouth and exhaled on Adagio's face. Stunning her and blocking her view.

_"Now!"_

Knowing that it would be difficult for Aria to change course when she's at full speed. Ember leaped high in the air. Yelling out a magic command. "PERIMETER FIREWALL!"

Her entire arms became engulfed in red hot, brightly lit flames. She swiped her arms from left to right, creating a roof of fire over the Water Dragons' heads!

Adagio shielded her eyes from the bright flames while Aria stopped in place doing the same. Having a much more annoyed reaction.

"_shit_ what now?!"

Adagio however was amused. Smirking and licking her lips. _"I knew she would try to pull something like that one way or another." _She quietly chuckled. _"She's clearly going for Aria. To get rid of the bigger threat and have a field day with me". _Suddenly her eyes turned grey from their usual purple. _"Best that I have this on front."_

Ember proceeded to use a stealth technique that only she herself knew and invented.

_Sertezu: _a stealth technique that masked her Ki. She didn't even need to do as much as lower it. It was like putting a blanket over her Power Level to hide.

This made her unpredictable. As both Water Dragons felt it's presence. No longer being able to sense the Princess. Which again, sparked Adagio's _arousal_. Meanwhile, Aria was on the apprehensive side. Widening her eyes.

"What the hell!?" Aria snarled, conjuring up two more Water Balls.

It was there that Adagio rolled her eyes and scoffed in her head. _"Fool.."_

But she didn't anticipate what was to happen after...

Ember teleported right behind Aria with her index and middle finger sticking out. Just touching the back of aria's neck. Ember's red eyes glowed within the mist. She narrowed them on Aria. Before pressing her fingertips forward...

Hitting a pressure point!

Unlike the other two Dragons. Ember knew where a Dragon's pressure points are. As she was a royal here after all. If a Dragon acted out of place she would need at least one thing that none of the other _dragons_ had.

Aria'syes slowly closed, as she fell forward onto the ground.

Ember wasted no time. Adjourning the roof of fire with a gesture of her hand. She quickly went for Adagio who was still just standing there. Ember however was too focused on what her next move was that she didn't even detect the hint of deception.

Her body flickered in front of Adagio's eyes. Before reappearing right behind her. Putting her in a chokehold. Much to Adagio's amusement.

"My Father is going to hear about this, you know that. Right?" She said. "You'll probably end up in the dungeons or something."

Adagio smirked and chuckled. "Come now, _Princess. _Why would he do a thing like that." Like she did before, she did something spontaneous. Opening her mouth revealed her glowing fangs. Without so much as a warning, Adagio sunk her fangs into Ember. Causing the princess to widen her eyes,

But the sleeping _poison_ got to work and entered her bloodstream.

Ember's eyelids began to fall, as her grip began to weaken.

Adagio used the opportunity to rise up and perform a roundhouse kick right into Ember's face! Sending her flying into one of the brick walls. Right as the mist began to finally disappear.

"When nobody'll be there to tell him." She chuckled.

Ember crashed into a wall. But by then the poison went into effect. As Ember began to fall asleep.

Adagio chuckled. "I may not be the _strongest_ Dragon. But I still am the most _skilled_ poison Dragon." She began walking towards the body. "But likewise, this fight was so..._disappointing. _You barely even lasted _five_ minutes for me." She sighed. "But at least you _sparked_ my arousal."

But, somehow to her luck...she struck _gold_.

Or rather, struck _glowing_ "gold".

At that exact wall, laid the Dragon Ball. Hidden within the walls of Torch's Dragon Palace. She widened her eyes, _actually_ surprised. "My, my. What do we have here!" She smirked deviously. "Well, maybe something good came out of this after all."

She began to reach for The Dragon Ball. Finally "attaining" the full set. Her eyes lighting up as she could finally make the one wish she'd wanted her entire life:

To be the new Dragonlord...

But, just as she was reaching for it. She felt a gust of wind brush her hand. And with it, the disappearance of the Dragon Ball.

She widened her eyes. Feeling a _new_ presence standing right behind her, turning around to see Flash standing with his back facing her. Throwing the Dragon Ball up while it came back down constantly.

His white aura glowing as he was at full power.

...

* * *

_**A/N: So before anyone asks...I watched HunterXHunter and I was like: "why don't I give Adagio some Hisoka attributes" Basically his "lust" for fighting and what not**_

_**So uh, also. I decided to not name the last chapter Dragon Ball Arc Finale Part 6 because I felt like it was too short. And Blending a fight scene within it was a little too difficult for me.**_


	74. Dragon Ball Arc Finale: FINAL FIGHT!

Adagio narrowed her eyes on the Saiyan. _"He-He's__ gotten stronger, way stronger than before!" _However, she smirked. As Flash didn't even graze her level. "Well, I should've known you'd be back, handsome. Then again, I wasn't anticipating the poison would _kill _you."

Flash turned his head to look around at the mess that Adagio had made. Seeing Sonata, Ember and Aria all on the ground knocked out. He arched his eyebrow at Aria though. Not recognizing her. "So...I'm gonna assume that one is with you?"

Adagio chuckled. "My, aren't you a _clever_ one." She once again charged up to her max power. Making her purple aura appear. "She was the one who assisted me back there. The one who was _choking_ you."

Flash grits his teeth. Even now, she was way stronger than he was. _"Oh man...this is gonna be tough!"_

She sighed, "I bet you're wondering where the Dragon Balls are?" She knocked on her metal bulky chest plate. Revealing what she wearing underneath. A Brown, skin-tight padded torso.

And well, because it was "skin-tight"...Flash got a really good view of her chest...

The _bust_ of her chest if you will. And it might have caught him a little off guard.

His eyes widened to getting a better view of her _slender _figure and her..._upper_ body. And a crimson blush covered his entire face.

But more _importantly. _He watched all the Dragon Balls fall out of the chest plate. Seeing them all fall one by one. "It was a little difficult to maneuver with these in there so _good_. But likewise, I found a way."

Flash gulped and put his focus back onto the more _important _task at hand. Getting into an offensive stance. Placing the 1 Star Ball in his pocket.

All Adagio did was chuckle. "How _cute_, you wanna fight back for them?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like you'll give them back out of, free will."

She smirked. "Sure I can." Using her telekinesis, she threw all of the Dragon Balls on the ground, in the air. Which hooked Flash's attention. He didn't think twice. Becoming airborne, using his speed to fly faster towards them.

But just as he thought he was close. Adagio teleported right in front of him! Blocking him away by punching him in the stomach and face. Knocking him down.

She chuckled. "You sly dog, you. I'll give you credit, you're certainly as fast as _me_. But you pale in strength!"

Flash regained his footing, rubbing a scratch, off his cheek. _"She's fast." _He couldn't help but feel a little excited. _"This could be a little interesting."_

He rushed Adagio once again. Flying towards her. Which prompted a curious smirk to be plastered across her face. "Oh~"

Flash began to throw punches at her. Which she returned the movements with dodges on her end. Still maintaining her devious smirk.

She eventually found an opening. Where she thought she could land a punch on his face once more.

But just then, Flash used his Ki and made himself even faster. His body flickered, before disappearing right in front of her eyes. Before reappearing behind her to finally land a kick on her back. Knocking her down.

But Adagio quickly grabbed onto Flash's foot, taking him down with her.

Flash was thrown down. Before getting attacked by a barrage of punches and kicks on Adagio's end. Being knocked into the ground. Bleeding a little from his mouth.

He got back onto his feet, gritting his teeth. But still managing to maintain his composure.

Adagio conjured up two Water Balls in her hands. Clasping her hands together to manipulate the molecules. Making it elastic once again. Creating a snake whip. "And a little something extra..." She pulled out a bottle of fire mana. A way for Dragons to use Magic they naturally wouldn't be able to conjure. She shook the small tube containing the mana. Before opening it up, pouring it on the whip. Causing it to steam, boiling it to **_extreme temperatures. _**"Let's see how you like _this_~"

Flash widened her eyes. "YOU MADE A WHIP WITH WATE-WOAH!" Flash was forced onto his feet. Running with his super-speed activated.

Adagio swung her arm, trying to catch Flash. To get that Dragon Ball and end the fight. But Sentry wasn't in the slightest _slowing_ down. He was a very _tough _customer.

_"Okay, I gotta get close enough and somehow disarm her!" _Flash thought. _"I need an opening!"_

He was circling the room. Trying to enclose the perimeter around them. Trying to find that opening...

But, it was _impossible!_ Just as fast as he was without Ki, she was just as fast with her arm. And well, She snagged him up eventually.

Flash widened his eyes as the "Water whip" wrapped around his torso. Adagio smirked deviously, thinking that it was over.

Because the whip was boiling. It began to melt through his clothing. His Poncho, jacket and T-Shirt...

However, it didn't affect him! Flash quirked his eyebrow, as sure it the whip felt wet. But it just felt like warm water. Nothing more.

Adagio widened her eyes. Actually baffled, losing her composure for the first time. "What!?" She looked back at her whip, as the only one unaffected by it should've been her. Because Water Dragons can coexist no matter the temperature or condition.

Flash used his strength and groaned. Breaking out of the Water Whip. Taking off his poncho and jacket. Only to wrap his jacket around his waist. Rushing towards Adagio.

He finally managed to lay a punch on her. Knocking her back.

She managed to regain her composure. Regaining her footing and standing her ground. _"That should've been the finisher! Why wasn't he affected!"_

She braced for impact, as Flash was coming in like a speeding bullet! Going back to the defensive. Dodging all the punches.

She grit her teeth, _"I better close the perimeter!" _She looked down at her feet, pulling off her boots so she could be barefoot. Conjuring up some water on her feet. _"Time to lead him on!"_

Adagio amplified her speed with Ki, letting her slip away from Flash for a moment. But the Saiyan promptly does the same. Managing to catch up.

The two went in circles as Flash tried to lean in for another punch, always just short of grazing her face. And it should be mentioned that Adagio's devious smirk had once again formed across her face.

"How about we make this interesting~" Doing the same thing she had done back when she first _mugged_ Flash. Though this time she screamed out her command. "PERIMETER WATER CAGE!"

Before Flash could react. He was once again trapped within a wall of water. albeit without the steam as Aria was out of commission. So for Flash, it was at least a little easier to see.

However, Adagio was nowhere in sight, despite the fact he could sense her energy. He looked up, seeing that as the only way out. Luckily, the cage wasn't that tall. Along with that Palace Walls were very high.

He levitated in the air, ready to just fly out of there.

But as he did...

His eyes widened, as Adagio appeared out of nowhere, coming out of the Wall of Water. Perpendicular to him. She clasped her fists together, before socking him over the head. Sending right back down.

She then moved back..._blending _into the water.

"I think it's fair to say that All Dragons are masters of Stealth. Commonly in hiding our _presence_." She explained. "For us Water Dragons, we're able to blend into any body of Water...as long as it is such. Puddles, lakes, even the ocean if we'd please." Suddenly, a refracted image of her appeared in front of him. With her pointing a Ki Bullet at him. Promptly shooting it at him.

Flash widened his eyes as the Ki bullet came right towards him. Him, prompting to dodge it. Only for it to be caught by the same refraction. Moving to a different side of the cage. Shooting it right back at Flash.

Flash sensed it but was too slow to dodge fully, managing to only lean to his right. And because of that, the bullet grazed his face, cutting it.

"WHAT!?"

Adagio chuckled, "And as long as I'm in _here_, I can shift my own position as fast you can dodge. I'm practically _impenetrable._"

Flash widened his eyes as he watched Adagio charge up another Ki Ball. "OH MAN, NOT GOOD!" The Saiyan had to amplify his Ki even more. And unlike in Xigate, this predicament threatened to tire him out or waste a large majority of his Ki. But he didn't have any choice.

Adagio gave him an evil toothy grin. Shooting out Ki Balls like a machine gun towards him.

Flash's aura glowed with a slight blue tint, as it always did whenever he activated super speed. The good news was that he did have a little more energy to work with since his _power boost_. The Bad news was that Adagio wasn't exactly a slacker either. And he knew that either two things will come out of this...

1\. He loses a lot of his Ki and begins to slow down. Where she'd shoot him down.

2\. He grows tired from Physical movement and Adagio will eventually shoot him down.

Yeah, you get the idea.

Adagio began to shoot a barrage of Ki bullets at the Saiyan! Which Flash tried to dodge to the best of his ability. Jumping from one place to another. But again, because Adagio could be at any point of the Wall, she could easily catch the missed bullets and fire them back at him. Using her Ki more conservative than Flash was.

And even with Flash's best efforts, he still ended up getting hit by a few bullets. Cutting through a sleeve, grazing his knee and the back of his neck.

What made it worst was that tiny droplets of water were coming off the streaming water wall. Landing into his wounds, making them sting!

Flash grit his teeth, this whole thing was just **painful!** He knew that this idea was completely futile. She clearly the _advantage_ and he could feel is Ki burning out by the second. By this point, he had probably gone through at least A quarter of it due to the amount he was using just to dodge Adagio's attacks.

But that's when it hit him. What Adagio had said. She had said that as long as there was a full body of water, she could disappear into it as a stealth mechanism.

So instead of going for a single wall, why not just blow it up from the inside.

_"Well, it's worth a shot!"_

He charged up a blue Ki ball in his hand, all while burning a majority of his entry with his speed. Of course, the Ki ball was less than a fraction of his overall energy. But still, it wasn't exactly that easy for him to keep focus.

He smirked, before scoffing at Adagio. "Let's see how _"impenetrable" _you are to this!"

He let the Ball up. Without saying a word, counting from 3. All's he needed was an opening to jump up again to escape the explosion. And with the fact that he was _faster_ than a Dragon in mind. It wouldn't be impossible, but it would all rely on probability.

Another second had passed, and well even though it was a very long time given both fighters speed at the moment. Flash still hadn't gotten that opening. But just as 1/10th of that final second had passed, Flash saw the slimmest space in the midst of all those Ki bullets.

He narrowed his eyes, _"Oh man, I am not gonna feel good after this..."_

He conjured up the most energy he could to amplify his speed, which was _a lot_. More than what he had managed to conjure un Xigate. But it was much faster than Adagios.

He gritted his teeth, leaping super fast! Looking like a light glare in Adagio's eyes. But she didn't have time to react to that. Because she managed to sense the danger coming from the single Ki ball. Which prompted her to go on the defensive.

The sequence played out as so: Flash leaping up while Adagio moved back. Coming out of the Water Cage, though being completely dry.

The Ki Ball exploded, as Flash had intended. Doing that same trick many times. And in turn, it obliterated the entire water cage. Turning it to nothing but puddles on the ground.

Flash was affected by knockback, as he was further sent up. Before falling back down onto his back.

He got back onto his feet and winced in pain. All while Adagio chuckled in amusement. Clapping just to add insult to injury. "Impressive, boy. I'll give you credit, I didn't see that coming." She fisted her palm intimidatingly, "Now stand still, I can't do this _all_ day."

Flash widened as Adagio charged at Flash at full speed. Getting ready to punch him.

The Saiyan managed sluggishly dodge. Nowhere near the condition, he was when he had entered the Dragonlord's Palace. And needless to say, Adagio took full advantage of _that_!

She started her chain by performing an uppercut! Sending Flash up, causing a groan out of him. But she didn't let him get out of her grasp. She grabbed his foot, and in an incredible display of strength, threw him into the ground with just _one_ arm!

She was about to stomp on his chest with full force, but Flash managed to roll away and stagger to his feet.

He lunged for her, raising his fist ready to punch her.

But as you'd expect, Adagio caught the punch. Palming it in her hand!

Flash widened his eyes, but that was the only reaction he would muster. As Adagio _went off_ on him. Hitting him with a barrage of punches! Directed at his face, as the first one hit him **hard** in the face!

They were moving across the ground. Or rather, Adagio managed to control her jabs to the point that they were hard but only had a small knockback. Just as if he was moving in sync with her.

She finally ended her barrage. Firstly, kneeing him in the stomach, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Before punching him in the face as hard as she could, sending him to the ground.

She panted, feeling a little _aroused_ by this whole experience. Complimenting the Saiyan. "My, that was _quite _a workout. Even _Ember _herself didn't _satisfy _me." She watched as Flash got up. Flash winced, as he felt a little light-headed. She chuckled, addressing that. "I gotta say, even after all that jumping _I_ made you do, you had a lot of Ki to spare~"

Flash quirked his eyebrow, panting. _"I forgot what it felt like to be nearly dried out...I'm gonna have to improvise!__"_

She sighed, "Well, this was _fun_. But, like I said I have a Dragon to _summon_. So if you could hand over the Dragon Ball like a good little boy, maybe I'll _spare_ you."

Flash sighed, slowly taking the Dragon Ball out of his pocket. Adagio's eyes lit up, as her alluring smirk widened. Flash raised his arm as it got closer to her hand...

_"Yes, Yes!"_

Flash narrowed his eyes on her. _"Now."_

Like before, Flash's hair curved up a little. Activating his secondary Ki set. One that Adagio sensed almost immediately.

Her smirk vanished, as her eyes widened. Looking up Flash. Which he shot her a smirk of his own.

His bright Blue Aura erupted, letting off such awesome power! Looking nothing like a _standard_ base Ki aura. With a few sparks igniting around him. His aura glittering with small red ki particles.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Grand Saiyan/Oozaru Essence + Zenkai Boost; Power Level: 5,450**

* * *

Flash changed courses, throwing the Dragon Ball up. "Aw man, it worked! I was kinda skeptical about how I'd manage to even activate this thing but I think I got the gist of it now."

Adagio couldn't believe what she was sensing. Heck, what was she sensing?! It wasn't like any Ki she'd sensed before. _"WHAT IS THIS!? IS IT EVEN KI!? WHERE IS HE EVEN GENERATING ALL OF THIS!"_

Flash stretched his neck. "I gotta say, you're pretty _tough_. Heck, the last time I got this serious I'm pretty sure I broke my arm. But you're way more powerful than Tirek was."

If Flash's sudden transformation wasn't overkill, then that bit of info was. She widened her eyes. _"HE'S FOUGHT LORD TIREK!?" _And given his expression about it. He's making it out as if he'd won. Which well...

We all knew how that ended.

She gritted her teeth, making her Aura glow even brighter. "What are you?!" She snarled, clearly not as amused as she was before.

Flash shrugged. Responding rather nonchalantly "I'm a _Saiyan_."

Adagio quirked her eyebrows, but before she could further react. Flash's body flickered faster than ever before. Making her eyes narrow.

Her suspicions were confirmed, he had used his Super Speed to get behind her. But even with the power boost, there was still a small gap between the two.

She turned around, getting ready to thrust her fist into Flash's face. However, because of all the Physical enhancements, Flash's transformation gave him, the gap between their Power Levels wasn't as big of a deal as it was.

Flash was dodging her full powered punches with _ease_. Basically reversing the role, as Flash kept a calm smirk plastered on his face while Adagio was the one struggling.

Flash narrowed his eyes on one of Adagio's fist. Catching her wrist to further inspect it. Adagio widened her eyes, due to how firm the grasp was. "So uh, how does the whole 'Ki stealing' thing work anyway? Is there like a technique or...what-what's going on?"

Adagio furrowed her eyebrows, gritting her teeth. Attempting to punch him with her free hand.

But as before, Flash's instincts served him well. He quickly pulled Adagio forward and ducked to avoid another punch. _"Alright, let's see if I'm fast enough to do the thing!"_

Adagio groaned. Snarling at Flash. "PEST!"

Using his super Speed, Flash once again evaded Adagio's attempt. However, what he was more curious to try was a little theory he had.

His Body flickered when Adagio tried to punch him, and he appeared right behind her. Adagio turned around to once again try again, however only to be met with the same result.

Flash began to use his speed more vigorously. Circling around Adagio.

She widened her eyes, standing in the middle of it all. Because this ploy proved to deceive the Water Dragon.

In other words: His Power Level was moving so _fast_ that she couldn't sense where it was going to be next. Almost as if it was multiplying around her.

Until it, all stopped...

Flash stopped right in front of her. Looking down at The Water Dragon. Stunning her for a moment. Which was all the Saiyan needed to _end _this.

He put his hand right in front of her. His smirk widened at Adagio before he winked.

Flash charged up a normal Blue Ki Ball. Manipulating it to become a Ki Wave. A_ Point Blank_ Range Energy Wave like the Kamehameha Wave! Just it wasn't a beam, it was more like a Taser.

Adagio widened her eyes, before getting knocked out and knocked back by the sudden _Rush Ki Wave. _Falling to the ground on her back.

Flash let out a sigh, deactivating the form. Wincing and panting. "Well, now I know the downside of this thing. I feel drained..." He chuckled. "Gives me a reason to make this a last option."

He pulled out a brown burlap sc given to him by the elder Zufuxin before he left. Within it, contained the Magical Senzu beans. "Well good thing I have one of these." He took out one bean, throwing it in his mouth. Chewing it for a couple of seconds before swallowing.

Like before, his entire body was replenished. His White Aura appeared and flowed around him.

* * *

**Flash Sentry; Power Level: 2,500**

* * *

"Better give these to everyone else..."

...

* * *

**A/N : ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THIS SEVEN MONTH ARC IS FINALLY OVER!**


	75. Season 1 Finale: Bye Bye Dragon Balls

Flash and all the Dragons made it down to the mainland. Finding a perfect place to set the Dragon Balls in the Canyons down below the Dragon Lands.

At the forefront of the crowd were Flash, Crackle and Dragonlord Torch. As the two helped Flash set the Dragon Balls in place. Placing the Seven-Star Ball in the middle, while placing the others around it.

Just behind them were Zufuxin, Sonata, Ember, Smoulder and Gleam while and so on.

As soon as Flash set the last Dragon Ball, they all began to glow in front of him.

His eyes lit up, it hadn't hit him until now but this was it. This was the moment, everything that he had worked to up until now all culminated to this exact moment.

"So...now what?"

"You have to call upon the Eternal Dragon." Torch knelt and leaned in and whispered the heeded call.

Flash nodded, narrowing his eyes on the glowing orbs. Standing up and taking a deep breath.

"**ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON, BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU!**"

* * *

Class 9A was outside for Gym Class again. Shining Armor was yet to return and so Mrs. Starscorder was still the Substitute for the day. But even so, She was more concerned over the fact that her son Astro's been injured.

So in turn, she let the class have their own little free Gym-Day. Which they played their favourite game: Volleyball!

Soarin and Rainbow Dash were both captains for their own teams. In other words: The boys vs the girls.

For the most part, both sides managed to keep the score neck and neck. As both Soarin and Rainbow Dash were the best athletes in the entire ninth grade.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash were both exchanging bumps and slaps. Hitting the Volleyball back and forth. By now they had been at it for a good 5 minutes or so which was almost a new record.

However, everything took a change...

A change in _atmosphere_.

Suddenly, the sky got cloudy. Clouding the already cloudy sky with dark black clouds.

And naturally, the sun was blocked. The only lights illuminating the area were the lights around the track.

The students all stopped, especially Rainbow Dash and Soarin. Whose attention was diluted away from the game? As the two looked at the sky. "

What the hell?" said Soarin.

"They didn't say anything about this in the forecast," Twilight said, looking up into the sky. "Is this a sort of meteorological phenomenon?"

It was there that Pinkie Pie just blurted out the most random thing ever. "The sky must be sad!"

Sunset furrowed her eyes at Pinkie's..."Interesting" remark. "What...Pinkie no! What...how would the sky convey emotions?"

"Well...I mean it's daytime and it's supposed to be nice and sunny out with happy clouds and maybe whenever the sky gets its feelings hurt, the sky gets all dark!"

Everyone looked at Pinkie with perplexed looks, all just knowing so many things wrong with that sentence.

* * *

Shining, Cadence, Sugarbelle and Harhswhinny were just about to leave the Palace.

Harshwhinny sighed as her phone was blown up with all the missed things she was supposed to do today. "Well there goes my Thursday afternoon"

Sugarbelle chuckled a little. "Make that two."

Shining sighed, "Make that _three_."

Cadence shrugged. "Eh, four."

That's when they all began to notice the change in the sky as well. All immediately looking to the change of weather.

"Uh...it didn't say anything about this in the forecast." Said Shining. "Is this some sort of meteorological phenomenon?"

Cadence crossed her arms. "Not that I know of?"

They could notice many people in the streets stopping to look up into the sky. Hearing the many conversations that erupted. Even watching some cars slow down to the "phenomenon"

Meanwhile, in the Council Chambers. Celestia and Luna looked out the window, scowling at the scene.

Luna grit her teeth. "*Tsk*, the boy's done it. Hasn't he?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded, curling her lip. Not believing what she was about to admit. "Mr. Sentry's found all the Dragon Balls."

* * *

The Orbs lit up even brighter, letting out orange glowing sparkles.

The sky above let out charges of lighting. Circulating Flash.

Before Shenron finally arose...

A great bright glowing beam of light shot out of the Dragon Balls! Shooting into the sky elegantly. Flash and the Dragons all watched in awe. As neither side had ever seen the Dragon Balls in action up until now.

The beam went on for a few more seconds before the light came off, revealing the entity.

The Mythical _Shenron_

He was a green dragon with scaly skin, brown antlers, sharp teeth, red eyes, four toes on each foot, and a long serpentine body.

The Dragon let out a mighty roar! Looking down at Flash Sentry.

Flash gulped nervously as well, seeing a gigantic Dragon isn't exactly the most normal thing ever. "Uh..._yo_."

The Dragon opened its mouth and spoke to everyone. His voice echoing throughout the land. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON. STATE YOUR WISH!"

Well, that was certainly direct. Again, like before Flash didn't really prepare for what was in store.

"Um...Wow, you did not tell me he was gonna look so...uh."

"Well, how was I going to know?" Torch said, "None of us have ever used the Dragon Balls before."

Flash looked back, shaking a little. Could he really make the wish? With how anxious he was feeling, he wasn't sure if he could even utter a word out to Shenron right here.

He closed his eyes, trying to muster the strength to even muster a noise.

That's when he was brought back to everything, where The Changeling gave him the Dragon Radar, where he met the Appleloosa Family, where he met the people at Frostbite, His _new_ family. All the people he's met, everything that he'd done up until now.

He knew. He knew that if he gave in. Then everything he'd done, all the people he'd met and become friends with.

He'd be _letting _them down too!

He grits his teeth, looking up Shenron. Uttering what he'd been trying to figure out for _years._

"SHENRON! I AM A _SAIYAN_ THAT ESCAPED THE DESTRUCTION OF MY HOME PLANET. I DON'T ANYTHING ABOUT WHO I TRULY AM, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE SAIYANS WERE LIKE. BUT I DO KNOW ONE THING, THAT I DID HAVE A _FAMILY__. _CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM? **I WISH TO KNOW ABOUT MY SAIYAN FAMILY!**"

Shenron took all of that in, before responding.

"YOUR WISH. SHALL BE _GRANTED_!" His red eyes glowed even brighter. For a second being completely silent. Before finally responding. "FLASH SENTRY, YOU ARE ONE OF THE _REMAINING_ MEMBERS OF THE SAIYAN HOUSE: MAGNUS AND SENTRY. YOU ARE THE SON OF JOLE MAGNUS AND MIZUNA SENTRY. THEY WERE BOTH FIERCE WARRIORS. HOWEVER, YOUR MOTHER WAS A BRILLIANT SCIENTIST WHO DEVELOPED MANY INNOVATIONS FOR THE SOMBRA FORCE ARMY! THE TWO ONLY HAD TWO OFFSPRING. YOUR OLDER SISTER: INDIGO ZAP-MAGNUS."

Flash widened his eyes, "SISTER!?"

"BOTH OF YOU SURVIVED THE DESTRUCTION OF ARTICHO. HOWEVER, SHE WAS SENT AWAY IN A DIFFERENT SOLAR SYSTEM WITH A FEW OTHER SAIYANS. HOWEVER, THEY'RE WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN! AND IF SO, SHE CURRENTLY DOESN'T KNOW OF YOUR WHEREABOUTS!"

Flash couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time, he was led to believe that he was an only child given everything he'd learn. But this? This was some Reality TV stuff.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN _GRANTED!_" Shenron declared "SEE TO IT THAT THIS INFORMATION WILL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED"

Shenron lit up in the same orange glow. As all the Dragon Balls began to levitate into the sky.

However once they reached a high point, they all began to glow brighter and shoot away in different directions. Making Flash and the Dragons widen their eyes.

The skies cleared up thereafter as all the Dragons stood there silently. Looking on at the Sky as Flash did.

He narrowed his eyes looking up. Again, he shouldn't have expected something specific. But still, right now the only thing he could dwell on was exactly what you'd think.

_"I have a sister?"_

Torch placed his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder as the two continued to look up. Watching as the glowing orbs faded in the event horizon.

* * *

"Boy, before you go. I have something for you."

Flash looked back at Dragon Lord Torch. He had a new bag, as the Dragons set him up with some stuff; specifically a textbook on Ki abilities. As they felt it would be useful for him to have.

"What?"

"It's a gift," Using a basic spell of appearance. He summoned a wooden staff with a red crystal. Hitting it on the ground, "Flying Nimbus, come to me."

Just at the edge of the patch of land Flash was about to exit the Dragon Lands. Appeared a gigantic yellow cloud. Flying graciously towards them.

Flash widened his eyes. "What the hell is that!"

Without any hesitation. Torch pushed the Saiyan off the land. Causing him to yelp, sending him falling towards the gigantic cloud. Flash fell inside the _stock_. Being sucked in. Only to emerge a few seconds later. Though not alone.

Flash screamed as a separate piece of the cloud carried him out of the stock at a super-fast speed. Heck faster than him. Trying to hold on for his _dear_ life.

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?"

"Just tell it to heel; you know, stop!"

"Uh-STOP!"

And on command, the cloud abruptly stopped. Launching Flash for a moment. Before coming back down. Landing face-first onto the cloud.

"Now direct it down here."

Flash as told, told the cloud to go down. "Down, _please_?"

The cloud slowly lowered itself to the ground. Where Torch further explained what this cloud was.

"This is a Flying Nimbus cloud. It's a form of transportation that can travel faster than...well most Aerial transports I suppose."

Flash sat up crisscrossed. Finally composing himself. "Okay."

"These are reserved for Newborn and Infant Dragons. As they don't have any developed wings yet. However, I suppose it can also be used for travel and such."

"Uhh, Okay. How does it work?"

"Well first and foremost: you must have positive energy to ride it. And well, I'm surprised you managed to get on it. _Given your..mannerisms."_

Flash furrowed his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

"Well, you're a little _impulsive_."

"HEY FUCK YOU!"

With that, the cloud promptly dropped Flash. Making him fall right through. Flash widened his eyes. Turning around to glare at it. "WH-"

"Careful, boy. Say the wrong thing and you'll never be able to ride it. So take my advice and just calm down. And...maybe apologize to me while you're at it."

Flash's right eye twitched to that. However, he did have to get back home. And well it would be a little rude to leave on bad terms. So he sucked up his anger and just got it over with.

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Torch gave him a look of superiority with a prideful smirk. "Well Nimbus, I think he's matured and learned his lesson. Give this host a chance."

Nimbus moved back. A gesture for Flash to get on. Which he did, very hesitantly. Putting one foot first. Making sure he wouldn't fall. When it didn't go through the cloud, it was clear that he was safe to board.

Flash once again got onto the Nimbus cloud. Sitting crisscrossed on the yellow flying cloud.

"So, besides the basic requirements. Controlling the Nimbus is as easy as walking. It can be controlled to go anywhere on command. Like, say Downtown Vancouver. Or you can just ride it all willy nilly. Moving it is all based on leaning your body. You'll figure it out quickly."

"Um...alright?" Flash said, trying to wrap his mind around this cloud.

Torch sighed, "Well then, I guess this is goodbye then. I'll inform Ember of you're farewell."

"Wait? What about the deal?" Flash asked. Still remembering what he had been set up for when agreeing to that meditation session.

"Don't worry about that, now. Even so, what I have in mind isn't bad or anything."

Flash didn't know what to think. He was a little hesitant over that answer. But then again, he got a little reassured. "Alright, then." He looked down at Nimbus. "Um...Nimbus. Could you take me back to Mino's Hous-"

The cloud took off almost instantly. Making Flash yelp. As he was trying to keep his balance trying to manage with the insanely fast cloud. "A LITTLE SLOWER PLEASE?!"

The cloud obliged, slowing down so that the wind was violently hitting Flash. Though still blowing in his face. Flash let out a relaxed sigh. "Th-Thank you."

It was there that he began to hear goodbyes from behind him. Looking back, he saw all the Dragons waiving at him. He smirked and chuckled. Waving back.

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" He shouted. Slowly fading away into the event horizon.

* * *

_**Friday 6:30 PM; Xigate ZE**_

Every journey comes to an end, whether we like it or not.

And well, Miranda was on the other side of the spectrum...

She was a mess of tears. Holding onto Flash as he was getting ready to board a taxi that Turner had sent himself. Because by now, she had grown _really_ emotionally attached to the kid.

"Y-Y-You have to come for every Holiday...Christmas, Easter...School Breaks..._ALL OF THEM_! ANY TIME YOU CAN!" She hiccuped.

Flash blushed in embarrassment. As the latter watched the scene. "Okay, Mino. I will."

"D-DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" She sobbed, holding Flash even tighter.

Ringo sighed and chuckled. "He will, babe." He freed Flash and led him to the vehicle. "Listen, I don't want you skipping school _anymore. _No matter what, I want you to buckle down and study. Studying will bring up your self-confidence. Give you an opportunity for a bright future."

Flash nodded, determined to that. "Okay."

The Car door opened, with it a robotic female voice.

"_# NOW HEADING TO CANTERLOT; EQUESTRIA UNITED STATES#"_

Flash nodded, as he and Ringo shook hands. "I'll come back as soon as I can.'

"Alright then, have a safe trip."

Flash got into the car. Looking back and waiving to _his_ family. The Novas. Waiving at them as he drove away from their home.

He sighed, leaning back into his seat. It was all now just a long car drive back to Canterlot. According to Turner, he would end up arriving the night of Sunday.

Of course, he did have one thing to occupy him with: The Journal his teacher gave him.

He knew that he wasn't done, and given everything that happened. He doesn't know how he's gonna cover up everything that happened in Xigate and The Dragon Lands.

But one thing was for sure. When he comes back to Canterlot: Things will never be the same.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	76. Season 2 Premiere

**Canterlot! Season 2**

(_Warning: This is a non-profit fan-based parody of Dragon Ball Z and My Little Pony Equestria Girls' Dragon Ball Z is the property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama while My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. **This story does not reflect on the personal beliefs of the writer and is intended for entertainment purposes.** Please Support the Office Releases!)_

* * *

_**Sunday, December 1st**_

"He's here."

Flash was assisted into the Council Chambers by Shining Armor. Walking into a dimly lit, circular room.

In there were five more people: Harshwhinny, Sugarbelle, Princess Cadence, Princess Luna and Queen Celestia. All waiting for the Sayian patiently. Sitting around the center of the room.

Sugarbelle waived nervously while Harshwhinny whistled innocently. All while the other Royals were glaring and scowling.

Flash quirked his eyebrow to the other Royal. Not recalling her. "Wait, who are you?!"

Cadence rolled her eyes. "Your Teacher's _Wife_!"

Flash looked back at Shining, arching his eyebrow. However, Shining put his hands up defensively. "Hey, you called _me_! And uh, she found out. So uh...don't you point the finger at me."

He sighed. "Likewise..."

Celestia decided to get the ball rolling. Directing Flash where to stand. "Stand over there. We've been expecting you."

Flash did so, all while staring the sisters down. Again, he wasn't their _biggest_ fan before. And definitely wasn't the biggest fan now.

The sisters upheld their class while scowling at the Sayian.

Flash took out a Yo-Yo he had gotten from Xigate before he left. Wrapping the string around his finger. Beginning to throw it down.

Shining took a seat beside his wife. Sighing, _"This is just tense."_

Luna sighed, "Welcome back, Mr. Sentry. How was your little _road_ _trip_?"

"Nerve-Wracking. Really, _really_ Nerve-Wracking."

Celestia cleared her throat. "I suppose, I imagine going after the Dragon Ballsisn't exactly the _easiest_ thing in the world."

_"So that's what this is all about." _Flash narrowed his eyes on the Queen. "And how exactly do _you_ know about them?"

"_I'd_ ask you the same question." Celestia retorted.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I _can't _say."

Luna narrowed her eyes on the teen. Demanding an explanation "And why not?"

"Because telling you would _compromise_ the identity of an _individual_ who'd rather stay unknown."

"Does this have anything to do with whoever Tirek is?" Asked Celestia,

"I can't say."

"Can you tell us how many people were associated in your search for the Dragon Balls?"

"I cannot." Flash placed his hand under his chin. "Well, besides the _contact_ who told you anyway."

"And finally, how did you locate all the Dragon Balls?" Celestia asked.

Flash took out the new Dragon Radar. "This." He care freely tossed it towards the monarch. Who caught it instantly. "This device uses an Electromagnetic chip to detect frequency waves let off by the Dragon Balls. But before any of that, I should tell you now that they all scattered after I made my wish. And that they won't be active until _next_ year on the exact date I activated them."

"I see." Celestia tossed it back to Flash. Which he caught it. "And I suppose you won't be able to tell us who told you."

Flash nodded. Confirming her suspicions.

Celestia sighed, "Then the only other question I have for you is what happened when you activated the Dragon Balls and what the contents of your wish were."

Flash scowled at Celestia. Taking a deep breath before beginning to even explain it all to her. "I think you know well what my wish was. And as for what happened...I guess I can tell you. Or maybe I can just leave _you_ to just keep wondering for the rest of your life."

Celestia glared back at him. Growing frustrated, "I wasn't the _one_ who called the shots on hiding _it_ from you. My parents did as a _safety precaution_."

"Oh, yeah. Forgive me. _They_ kept me wondering for the rest of my life while _hating_ me with everyone in this city-"

"Sentry!" Shining interjected sternly. "At least show some respect for King Solar Flare and Queen Eclipsia. You may not have loved them but everyone else in Equestria did!"

Sugarbelle felt that she too should bud in. However only to be a little more nurturing to ease Flash. "Flash, please. His family is right here, would you like it if we talked badly about your family."

Flash sighed, "Fine...I'm sorry." In his mind though, he couldn't help but retort. _"I didn't know I had to love the people who hated me the most in this hellhole." _

"If you choose to believe what I tell you, _great_. If not, I don't care." He took a deep breath. "The first thing to happen was that the sky went completely dark. Then the Dragon Balls began to glow. Then some lighting and...a big mystical Dragon named Shenron shot out and appeared right in front of me."

"Can you elaborate on the dragon?" Luna asked.

"He was green, and had red eyes...and was kinda long." Flash shrugged. "I'm not really good with descriptions. Sorry."

"Alright." Celestia let out a sigh. "I think this whole _thing _is over. You can go now, Mr. Sentry."

Flash turned around _"Finally..." _He thought.

"Oh wait, one more thing. Mr. Sentry." Flash looked back at Queen Celestia. Quircking an eyebrow as she went on. "If you do something like this again, then the consequences will be dire."

Flash stared her down for a few more seconds. Curling his lip he turned around to exit the council room. Closing the doors behind him

Shining Armor sighed, "Oh wait, that reminds me." He got up from his seat and followed, seeing Flash in the distance. Calling out to him.

"Sentry!"

Flash stopped and once again turned around. "What now?"

"Look, I know that you've been on quite a trip. But I wanna remind you that the class is in session tomorrow. 8:00 sharp. If you don't wanna show up and take a break fine. But I don't want you shunning the entire week."

"Alright...Wait that reminds me though."

Shining quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

Flash took a deep breath. "Could you maybe email me all the assignments I missed? I need something to do tonight."

Shining widened his eyes. Standing there in a daze to what he had just heard. Before finally responding. "Y-Yeah...Sure. Well, I'll try I'm kinda busy myself."

"Whatever." Flash once again turned around, playing with his yo-yo. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shining folded his arms. _"Well...that was something-Wait is he serious about the work though!?"_

* * *

_**The 18th Dawn Ave Apartment Complex**_

When Flash walked into his apartment, he noticed that it looked a little different.

That it was cleaner.

It must've been Sugarbelle, as she is the only other person with the key to the home.

He sighed, as there was a lump in his throat from being lonely. Likewise, he was gonna have to get used to it again.

His apartment for the most part was pretty basic. The living room had a couch and a medium-sized television. The kitchen was small but roomy and had a small table for just him. Of course for the most part he ate cup ramen and whatever Sugarbelle's Parents sent him.

His bedroom was more or less the same. Of course, he did have to upgrade the tech in there after what had been gifted to him by Turner. But for the most part, this was his home.

It was small but roomy. And it was actually Flash's _favourite_ place in Canterlot.

Because _it shut him off_ from the entire city. It was his place to be alone and at peace.

He talked off his jacket and poncho. Just so his torso could feel a little "free-er"

"Eh, Might as well take a shower before dinner..."

He walked over to the holographic calendar, seeing that it was still set in November.

So it was true, there were a few things he had to update more or less. But he could probably manage.

He set his bag down in his bedroom. Walking over to his computer chair and collapsing into it. "Man what a week..." He sat there reflecting on his entire journey. As he didn't get that opportunity on the car ride home.

He had to go to School tomorrow, something he'd felt he hadn't done in ages. But it had only been a week. Of course, he knew that _nobody_ in his class would care that he was gone. I mean, he wasn't _popular_ or anything.

But one thing was for certain. If he gives off the implication that he knows he's an Alien, it might garner unwanted attention. So he definitely needed to keep his secret in check. Even if at the same time, the entire city knows it themselves.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
